Eu estarei
by C.Shoyo
Summary: Poderá Quinn fingir estar apaixonada por Rachel apenas para se ver longe de Lima? Poderá Rachel fingir estar apaixonada por Quinn apenas para não se sentir solitária? E se elas percebessem não estar mais fingindo? - TRADUÇÃO!
1. Quando Rachel encontra Quinn

**Tílulo Original: _I'll be... _Autor original: _stix04_**

**Eu achei essa história muito boa e tinha que ser traduzida. Curtam!**

**

* * *

****Eu estarei...**

**Quando Rachel encontra Quinn**

Quinn Fabray ficou surpresa quando as lágrimas não vieram. E estava igualmente surpresa sobre o quão entorpecida se sentia. A loira calmamente agarrou o papel em sua mão, amassando-o um pouco, antes de jogá-lo no lixo.

_Bem... então é isso, _Quinn pensou secamente, _eu sou uma perdedora de Lima._

"Hei, mamãe, você vem?" a voz de Puck a puxou de sua miséria enquanto ele caminhava animado em direção à saída da escola. Ela sorriu e acenou de forma falsa, sua voz tremendo ligeiramente.

"Eu estarei lá em um minuto." Ele sorriu e piscou, antes de passar pelo arco das portas em direção ao estacionamento onde os outros formandos do McKinley estavam comemorando seu último dia no ensino médio. Todos, menos Quinn.

Ela havia se inscrito em diversas escolas na esperança de conseguir uma bolsa de estudos integral para atletas ou apenas por mérito de boas notas – qualquer uma. E embora ela tenha recebido algumas bolsas de estudos parciais, nenhuma universidade pagaria a outra metade de sua educação. A ajuda financeira era a principal questão, porque seus pais ainda reivindicavam o fato de ainda pagarem suas contas, mesmo que a loira não morasse com eles há dois anos. Eles perderam muito dinheiro fazendo empréstimos e doações para Quinn – não que ela gostasse de usar o nome do pai para conseguir ajuda – e ela ainda não tinha tempo ou meios para se declarar independente – e a principal prova de independência exigia, é claro, que pagasse suas contas.

Então, ela estava presa em Lima. Quatro anos constantes de estudos, quatro anos de dor e abusos físicos nas mãos de Sue Sylvester, quatro anos de terror e manipulação, e tudo havia sido em vão.

"Você pode acreditar naquela porra?" Quinn volta sua cabeça em direção ao som da voz de Santana enquanto a latina caminhava pelo corredor, com Brittany a reboque. "Juro por Deus que vou enfiar minha mão garganta abaixo e arrancar as cordas vocais de qualquer um, se eu ouvir mais uma vez sobre a fuga _daquelazinha_ para Julliard de novo!" Santana zombava, passando por Quinn e ignorando-a completamente, antes de continuar seu caminho.

Ela estava falando sobre Rachel Berry, a única finalista do McKinley que conseguiria sair de Ohio. Claro, houve outros finalistas que tiveram a chance de se livrar de Lima – os membros da Novas Direções foram alguns deles – mas a morena havia sido a única estudante que conseguiu alcançar a proeza de sair do estado.

Quinn rapidamente jogou o resto dos seus livros na lixeira ao lado de seu armário antes de fechá-lo, irritada. Ela não teve absolutamente nenhuma idéia de insultos para adicionar à lista, todos os seus planos tinham acabado.

Ela havia esperado, um tempo atrás, que namorar Finn Hudson seria um plano B sólido, considerando que sua capacidade atlética fosse tirá-lo de Lima, e essa tinha sido a razão de se relacionar com ele em primeiro lugar. Depois que eles terminaram, no segundo ano, ela fez de tudo ao seu alcance para recuperar aquela ponte quebrada, apenas para o caso de precisar. E assim como havia feito com Noah Puckerman, ela deixou Finn a postos na esperança de sair da cidade, no caso seguir de qualquer um dos dois. Depois que da excitação inicial de namorar o novo estudante transferido, Sam Evans, Quinn percebeu rapidamente que não tinham nada em comum e que ele não a levaria a lugar algum; ele não ia a lugar algum. Mas Quinn precisava desesperadamente sair de Lima, por isso ela havia entregado Beth para a adoção no final, na esperança de conseguir algo para si mesma – então ela continuou com Sam. Ele era um cara muito bom... Mas algo estava faltando. No momento em que terminaram, Sam – que continuou sendo legal com a líder de torcida – disse que não queria mais nada com ela.

Todos os seus três planos falharam epicamente. E para piorar a situação, Quinn foi considerada "pé-frio-para-os-caras" após cada rompimento. Não era culpa de Quinn que Puck passasse mais tempo matando aulas do que as assistindo, ou que Finn namorasse Berry e se tornasse um nada quanto à diva, ou que Sam estava muito ocupado chorando durante o jogo do campeonato de futebol, fazendo com que levasse um belo empurrão e tivesse sido expulso de sua temporada da vitória... OK... Talvez a última parte fosse culpa de Quinn, porque o rapaz estava chorando por sua causa. Mas mesmo através das lagrimas Sam poderia ter visto Artie, deslizando freneticamente para a zona final.

Foi humilhante. Ela era a capitã das lideres de torcida, linda, livre do peso do bebê e ainda assim, ninguém queria namorá-la. Ela ainda tentou garotos da faculdade, se humilhando mais ainda por namorar um estudante de filosofia bruto com pêlos no queixo e óculos de aros finos esperando algo que não viria. Mas ele queria ser professor na Universidade de Ohio e suas roupas eram tão feias que Quinn não conseguia se ver saindo do Lima com o cara que gostava de usar meias com sandálias.

Ela estava louca por não ter conseguido alcançar seus objetivos, sem nada para si mesma. Sem um lar de verdade, sem verdadeiros amigos, sem pais, sem Beth e sem amor.

Mas ela sabia que não havia outra maneira de alcançar seus sonhos. Manipulações e mentiras eram tudo o que ela sempre soube fazer. Claro, havia outras maneiras de sair de Ohio, seja de carro, ônibus, trem, avião ou pelo mar, Quinn Fabray tinha que sair de Lima, e definitivamente, sair de Ohio.

"Os pais dela compraram um apartamento caro na cidade, você pode acreditar nisso?"

"Ouvi dizer que tudo está sendo pago pela faculdade medíocre."

"Aparentemente ela assinou o contrato depois eu um olheiro assistiu a performance dela nas Nacionais."

Quinn respirou profundamente antes de soltar tudo num longo suspiro, enquanto andava pela casa dos Puckerman. Durante toda a noite ninguém falava sobre mais nada, senão a maldita Rachel Berry. Rachel isso, Rachel aquilo. A noite toda Quinn estava prestes a se sufocar.

Enquanto ela dava voltas na varanda dos fundos, tomou um gole no seu vinho de quinta, tentando recuperar a compostura. Rachel nem mesmo estava na festa, mas ninguém falava de outra coisa, quer fosse com temor, raiva ou apenas em tom de fofoca, o nome da diva estava nos lábios de todo mundo.

Finn não podia deixar de se gabar sobre sua relação com a morena, que havia durado apenas alguns meses. Que idéia a dele. Quando o Ohio State o recrutou para sua equipe, ele visitou a universidade e foi tratado como um deus lá. Quinn não sabia os detalhes, mas ela tinha certeza de que seu ex-namorado estava envolvido em mais de um relacionamento sexual naquele fim de semana. Ele disse à diva que pensava que a distância poderia ser demais para ele, mas Quinn sabia - e provavelmente Rachel – que o novo quaterback calouro do Ohio State estava pronto para o maior e melhor.

O que deu a loira uma pequena quantidade de prazer, sabendo que, pelo menos, a morena não tinha tudo. Ela ainda não tinha amigos, amor e estava prestes a ficar muito sozinha na cidade grande. Embora – Quinn pensou, enquanto abria outra garrafa de vinho, tentando abafar o som furioso da festa atrás dela – ela se sentisse um pouco mal por causa de Rachel.

Ela havia ficado arrasada quando Finn terminou o namoro. A partir do nada ele havia soltado uma bomba sobre a diva. Em um minuto eles estavam cantando duetos com alegria, perfeitamente apaixonados e felizes. No outro, Rachel virou um robô que não se preocupava com nada mais nada menos do que seguir seu sonho com fôlego renovado, quase maníaco.

Ela não falava com ninguém. Ninguém. Nem mesmo o Sr. Shue. Quando não estava nas aulas, ela estava no auditório ou na sala de música, praticando. E, apesar de você poder encontrá-la lá mesmo antes da separação, o intenso vigor de seus ensaios era quase assustador. Ela ignorava completamente qualquer um que tentasse falar com ela, mesmo sem más intenções, e era frequentemente vista chorando abertamente, se ignorar não fosse o caso.

Foi por volta da meia-noite quando o plano começou a se formar para Quinn. Ela tinha acabado de ouvir Mercedes falando sobre o sucesso de Rachel quando a paciência da loira se esgotou. Quinn deveria ter alcançado todas as realizações. Eles deveriam ter inveja dela. Quinn deveria estar fazendo as malas, com a vitória do destino em suas mãos. Mas isso tudo pertencia a Rachel.

Quinn riu enquanto bebia seu vinho gelado, pensando em diversas maneiras de sabotar a morena. Mas toda vez ela acabava pensando em seus planos, e Quinn apenas ignorou-os. Ela e Rachel tinham muito em comum nesses últimos dias, depois de tudo. Nenhuma delas tinha amigos – Quinn não estava contando com Puck – e não tinham nenhum par romântico. Ambas eram consideradas perdedoras no McKinley e agora que o colegial havia terminado, a loira não via nenhuma mudança acontecendo pra ela.

Quinn não tinha nada, nada que pudesse ajudá-la, de qualquer maneira.

"Hei! Onde você está indo, Q?" Puck gritou em sua direção enquanto ela corria pelo corredor lotado do rapaz. Puck estava esperando conseguir um momento a sós com ela para tentar convencer Quinn a lhe dar uma nova chance. Mas a loira ignorou sua pergunta e rapidamente entrou no carro com apenas um lugar em mente: a casa de Rachel Berry.

Ela chegou lá em alguns minutos, o álcool fluindo direto para seu pé enquanto dirigia, ignorando os sinais de parada e os sinais vermelhos. Ela abriu a porta e mal conseguia puxar as chaves da ignição antes de sair do carro e correr em direção a casa dos Berry.

Seu dedo indicador pressionou a campainha da porta e a mão batendo uma dúzia de vezes em bêbada antecipação. Só quando as luzes da casa se acenderam ela afrouxou o braço, e percebeu que estava soluçando.

Quinn engasgou e gaguejou sua explicação intoxicada para os pais de Rachel varias vezes antes de um deles finalmente subir para chamar a filha. Eles não conseguiam entender uma só palavra coerente da loira para saber o que ela estava fazendo ali àquele horário ou porque ela estava em tal estado.

Uma Rachel sonolenta se arrastou escadas abaixo entre passos desorientados, sem compreender qualquer coisa que seu pai tinha dito e sem ter certeza de quem ele estava se referindo, mas tropeçou para fora da cama mesmo assim. Em meio a lágrimas, a loira observou ansiosamente Rachel descendo as escadas, seu estomago revirando ansiosamente, como sempre fazia quando via a diva. E como sempre, ela ignorou a sensação.

Quando a morena avistou a loira chorando, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela ficou imediatamente alerta. "Quinn, o que aconteceu? O que é isso? Você está ferida?" Rachel exclamou, se aproximando da líder de torcida em terror.

Ao contrario do que todos pensavam inclusive os membros da Nova Direções, Rachel Berry ainda se importava muito com o clube e os amigos que tinha lá. Mas ela sabia que ninguém lá se importava com ela. Com seu sonho, bem ao alcance de suas mãos, no entanto, Rachel decidiu que não queria se importar mais com eles. Ela estava cansada de esperar. Ela estava cansada de tentar. Rachel pensou que seria mais fácil se ela apenas fingisse não se importar, e então todo mundo poderia parar de fingir se preocupar com ela também.

Ela fora ferida pelas travessuras de Finn, o único que sempre estava ao seu lado e achou melhor voltar sua atenção para algo que seria realmente arrasador: o seu futuro.

Mas ela continuava se importando. Deus sabia que ela continuava se importando. E que lhe doía a cada dia por causa disso. Ninguém sequer tentou fazer amizade com ela nos últimos meses do ensino médio. Nem uma desculpa, nem sorrisos ou alguma verificação rápida para ver se ela tinha planos extravagantes para as canções deprimentes de Le Miz. Em alguns dias ela não falava com ninguém; completamente invisível. Aqueles foram bons dias.

Então por que diabos Quinn Fabray estava na sua casa, uma lunática descabelada e soluçante, quase uma da manhã um dia antes de sua formatura?

Rachel teve a resposta depois que levou a loira para seu quarto quase vazio. Ao ver as caixas prontas, a cheerio explodiu em uma nova onda de lágrimas, tornando quase impossível para Rachel entende-la enquanto a diva se sentava ao seu lado na cama, assistindo uma ofegante e frenética loira. Ela entendeu palavras como "sozinha" e "fracasso". De vez em quando frases soavam claras como "infeliz para o resto da minha vida", e "me arrependo tanto.".

Era obvio que Quinn estava bêbada. Então Rachel ouviu o mais próximo possível após uma trégua de lamurias e lamentos para entender algum sentido naquilo.

"Eu estou _tão_ orgulhosa de você!" Quinn disse finalmente, caindo de joelhos e pegando as mãos de Rachel num gesto tão surpreendente que a morena não teve tempo de ver chegando. Ela nem percebeu o movimento da loira na cama, mas Quinn estava de joelhos na sua frente, proclamando o quão incrível Rachel era e o quão maravilhoso seu futuro poderia ser.

Isso apenas trouxe mais lagrimas e novamente a diva mal entendia a loira. "Eu sinto muito, Rachel! Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo!" Quinn disse. Ela não poderia ser interrompida. Mesmo quando Rachel assegurou a Quinn que ela lhe perdoava e que não invejava nada dela – mentiras – a loira só chorou mais e mais e apertou as mãos da diva mais forte.

"Eu vou pegar um copo de água pra você." Rachel disse, quase uma hora depois de Quinn chegar, sem pôr fim as suas lamentações embriagadas e desculpas intermináveis.

"Não! Não vá!" Quinn suplicou.

"Quinn!" Rachel gritou, enquanto arrastava a loira pra longe, já que ela tinha agarrado os braços em volta da perna esquerda da diva. "Eu já volto! Por favor, fique aqui e eu volto logo." Rachel anunciou cada silaba muito lentamente e em voz alta, com as mãos nos ombros de Quinn, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Quinn assentiu e Rachel correu para a cozinha em busca de um copo de água, para acalmar a cheerio.

Uma parte do cérebro da loira se perguntava o que diabos ela estava fazendo na casa de Rachel. Ela nem lembrava mais o motivo da visita e agora que ela estava lá, ficou curiosa para saber qual próximo passo deveria ser dado. Ela pensou, enquanto esperava a diva voltar, com os olhos sobre o tapete, como se ele fosse lhe ajudar em seu plano. Nada lhe vinha em mente.

Felizmente, os pais de Rachel tinham voltado a dormir. A filha tinha garantido a eles que sua melhor amiga Quinn estava só triste por Rachel está deixando a cidade, e queria essa ultima noite para conversar com sua melhor amiga. Seus pais cederam aos sorrisos brilhantes de Rachel, enquanto se retiravam.

Quando voltou, Quinn olhou para ela de onde Rachel a havia deixado no chão, com grandes olhos ansiosos e um sorriso aliviado. A loira voltou de joelhos, arrastando os pés, acompanhando Rachel pelo quarto, ficando mais perto da diva enquanto Rachel voltava a se sentar na cama.

Com as duas mãos, Quinn segurou o copo de água contra os lábios, seus olhos treinados indo em direção a diva, e bebeu com avidez. Quando ela finalmente empurrou o copo para longe, excepcionalmente sem ar e a respiração ofegante pela bebida, ela se voltou para Rachel com seus famintos e brilhantes olhos castanhos.

"Eu estou apaixonada por você!"

O silencio da declaração se estendeu por mais de um minuto. Quinn jurava que podia ouvir o som da vibração da respiração de Rachel, ou o som de suas pálpebras quando ela finalmente piscou.

"Me desculpe, Quinn. Hoje foi um dia muito longo – e por falar nisso, foram extensos 18 anos – então acho que não entendi você. Uma vez eu li um artigo aterrorizante sobre uma jovem que dedicou a vida ao zumbido da natureza, só para descobrir que aos 34 anos havia perdido a audição. Considerando o fato de eu estar gastando muita parte do meu tempo em meus esforços aos sons, inflexões, tons e vários instrumentos musicais, posso entender agora a razão pela qual meus tímpanos podem estar sofrendo muito. Então, eu posso pedir para você repetir o que disse, porque eu tenho quase certeza de que você acabou de confessar seu amor por mim e seria difícil acreditar já que você passou os últimos três anos, até este momento, me desprezando e dizendo que eu deveria cometer atos homicidas contra mim mesma , então eu devo estar errada." Rachel respirou fundo, limpou a garganta e gesticulou em direção a loira ainda ajoelhada no chão. "Agora, você pode refutar minha interpretação obvia."

Quinn apenas se aproximou mais de Rachel, de joelhos, olhar histérico, enquanto estendia a mão para a morena. "Pense no quanto eu poderia te fazer feliz, Rachel. Eu poderia fazer tudo o que você me pedisse. Eu poderia cozinhar e limpar pra você. Ensaiaria estrofes, musicas e números de dança. Eu sentaria na primeira fila em cada um de seus shows e a apoiaria durante todo o tempo que você precisasse de mim." Rachel balançou a cabeça lentamente quando percebeu que Quinn não estava negando coisa alguma, muito ao contrario, estava tentando provar que sentia o que dizia.

"Eu seria sua maior fã, a protegeria e cuidaria de você, e nós nunca nos separaríamos e você nunca teria que ficar sozinha." Os olhos de Rachel iam ficando maiores a medida que Quinn se tornava mais elaborada. "E a levaria para as audições e a ajudaria a estudar para as aulas, eu conseguiria um emprego de baixa qualidade para complementar nossa renda e me converteria ao judaísmo e me tornaria vegetariana e, e, eu poderia costurar! Eu poderia costurar suas roupas ou consertaria o encanamento e..."

"Sobre o que DIABOS você está falando Quinn Fabray?" Rachel gritou enfim, absolutamente pasma com toda aquela exposição da loira e o significado insondável por trás das palavras.

"Rachel eu te amo! Eu quero _ficar_ com você e vou fazer o possível para que isso aconteça!" a mandíbula da morena quase se deslocou quando percebeu que a loira estava realmente falando sério.

Enquanto Quinn esperava Rachel voltar com o copo de água, a idéia que surgiu a Quinn como única opção, era jogar com todas as suas forças e pontos fortes; mentindo e manipulando. Ela sabia que Rachel não tinha ninguém. Ela sabia que Rachel estava sofrendo e se sentindo solitária. Quinn conhecia esses sentimentos também. E a loira tinha certeza de que, se alguém tivesse falando essas palavras para ela, ela teria agarrado a oportunidade de ter alguém ao seu lado nesse momento assustador de sua vida. Ela tinha quase certeza de que Rachel se apaixonaria por ela também – talvez se apaixonasse mais ainda porque a diva nunca teve realmente alguém para amá-la. E ela tinha que se apaixonar. Porque Quinn não tinha outras opções.

"O-o-que... você só pode está brincando. Ou, você está insanamente bêbada! É, é isso. Ou, não! Isso é uma brincadeira! Um gesto final de crueldade e brutalidade que você planejou desde que soube que estou saindo da cidade amanhã!" Rachel pulou da cama e abriu a porta do quarto.

"Saia da minha casa, Quinn! Espero que pelo resto da sua vida você se torne tão miserável e desanimada quanto esses joguinhos que você atira em cima de seus companheiros!" Quinn ficou de pé e agarrou a mão que Rachel tinha apontado em sinalização de que devera sair.

A morena olhou para a garota que continuava chorando a sua frente, chocada e horrorizada com o comportamento da loira. Rachel ficou tonta mais uma vez, espantada com as palavras que insistiam em sair da boca de Quinn Fabray.

"Não, Rachel! Juro pela minha vida... Eu juro pela vida da minha filha que de modo algum quis de machucar! Você tem que acreditar em mim, você tem que me levar com você!" Quinn pediu enquanto as lagrimas e soluços faziam seu corpo tremer. Ela olhou para a morena atordoada por um momento, as lagrimas correndo uma atrás da outra pelo rosto pálido.

Mentir e manipular.

Então, sem outro pensamento, ela juntou seu rosto ao da morena e uniu seus lábios na esperança de que em seu desespero, transferisse através de sua boca para Rachel e convencesse a morena de que ela tinha que levar Quinn junto.

A enorme quantidade de álcool que Quinn havia consumido estavam definitivamente tomando conta dela. Ela havia planejado timidamente convencer a morena de que tinha que ir junto, não fazer um espetáculo de choros e soluços. Mas sua vida estava deslizando por entre seus dedos e ela estava mais desesperada do que nunca. O futuro era sombrio e sem esperanças e Rachel era sua única chance.

Ela sabia que estava seguindo as pegadas de sua mãe e irmã, se agarrando a alguém para cuidar apesar de seus próprios desejos. Mas com alguma sorte, ela seria capaz de ter a própria vida com a ajuda da diva, e talvez um dia, ser feliz. Mesmo que isso significasse viver uma farsa de relacionamento de mentiras e manipulação para chegar lá.

Quando Rachel finalmente foi capaz de separar-se da boca de Quinn, arquejando e lutando para sugar oxigênio, ela estapeou forte a loira antes de cobrir e boca de choque.

Quinn mal registrou o tapa, no entanto. Ela não se intimidou, mas estava quase tão surpresa quanto Rachel pelo fato de ter beijado a diva. O que a surpreendeu mais que tudo, poré, foi a paixão que o beijo acendeu dentro dela. Se era o álcool ou não, algo dentro de Quinn se mexeu, e sem outro pensamento ela colocou o braço em volta da cintura da morena e tomou sua boca novamente.

Embora esse beijo tenha durado mais que o anterior, o resultado foi o mesmo. Rachel se afastou e deu um tapa no rosto de Quinn, mas a loira cobriu os lábios da diva mais uma vez, até que ela parou de se mexer.

O barulho dos livros caindo das prateleiras e dos cartazes sendo rasgados mal foram ouvidos sobre os sons de Rachel e Quinn em fervorosos gemidos enquanto uma empurrava e puxava a outra contra a parede em direção a mesa. Rachel colocou os braços em volta do pescoço de Quinn enquanto a loira possessivamente agarrava a cintura da diva com suas línguas invadindo as bocas uma da outra profundamente e com muita fome, mãos se desviando para todos os lugares que podiam ir.

Rachel havia esquecido essa sensação, ou talvez nunca tivesse tido de verdade. Mas era bom se sentir desejada novamente. Ou talvez se sentir desejada pela primeira vez. O desespero e a fome dos olhos castanhos de Quinn; nunca ninguém lhe olhara daquela maneira antes. Além dos abraços dos seus pais ela não havia sido tocada por ninguém nos últimos meses, e desde então fora assim. Ela não tinha certeza de gostava ou não, mas cada vez que as mãos de Quinn a abraçavam um pouco mais apertado ou que a língua dela mergulhava em sua boca, Rachel se sentia viva e desejada novamente, ou talvez pela primeira vez.

Os dentes de Quinn deslizaram contra o lábio inferior de Rachel, puxando-o para longe brevemente antes de sugá-lo fazendo com que a morena soltasse um profundo gemido. A loira mergulhou para o pescoço de Rachel, beijando e sugando enquanto Rachel segurava a parte de trás dos cabelos loiros para manter Quinn no lugar.

"Oh, Deus... Quinn!" Rachel gemeu alto, com metade do corpo sobre a mesa com a loira parada entre suas coxas, jogando a cabeça para trás em euforia. Ao som de seu nome, porém, Quinn se afastou, o peito arfante, enquanto olhava com horror para a morena ofegante.

Uma mão pálida e tremula cobriu os lábios machucados, os olhos de Quinn arregalados ainda na diva. "Rachel e-eu... Me, m-me desculpe! Eu não tive a intenção... Eu s-só queria ir para Nova York com você..." Quinn se sentiu tonta e perdida; o que diabos ela acabara de fazer? Tudo que ela queria era convencer Rachel de que sua declaração havia sido verdadeira. Ela precisava de tempo antes que Rachel a expulsasse, para provar para a morena que Quinn faria tudo o que havia dito. Mas... Beijar Rachel?

Sem esperar uma resposta de Rachel, Quinn saiu correndo do quarto, escadas abaixo e voou pela sala, saindo da casa, desesperada para se ver o mais longe possível de Rachel.

Enquanto Quinn entrava silenciosamente na casa dos Jones, se arrastando para o quarto do irmão de Mercedes, caindo na cama depois de chorar e dormir, Rachel Berry ainda estava com os olhos arregalados e congelados em cima de sua mesa. Depois de quase meia hora de espanto, a moera finalmente escorregou para fora de sua mesa e mecanicamente se arrastou para a cama, tentando freneticamente descobrir o que tinha acontecido.

Aquilo não havia sido uma alucinação, certo? Quinn Fabray realmente apareceu na sua casa, proclamando seu amor por ela, beijado-a com ardor e perguntado a diva se poderia acompanhá-la até Nova York. "Que merda foi essa?" Rachel perguntou ao quarto vazio, ainda perplexa – ela se amaldiçoou, algo que nunca tinha feito. Mas não escapou a diva o fato de que estivera bem perto de concordar em levar Quinn Fabray com ela para Nova York, porque parecia que aquilo era exatamente do que Rachel Berry precisava.

No dia seguinte foi a cerimônia de formatura da Turma de 2012 do McKinley, e tanto Rachel quanto Quinn estavam usando óculos escuros e silenciosas. A cabeça da loira parecia que ia rachar a qualquer momento por causa da ressaca e seus olhos estavam inchados de lagrimas, enquanto os olhos da morena estavam inchados de ficar a noite acordada. Ninguém falou com ela. Como se alguém fosse falar com Rachel Berry... ou com Quinn Fabray. Cada amizade que a loira construiu durante sua gravidez foi esquecida depois de se tornar capitã das lideres de torcida.

Até sua amizade com Mercedes havia sido destruída – a moça finalmente desistiu de Quinn quando esta começou a gastar seu tempo nos treinos – apesar da loira contunar morando na sua casa. Mesmo que sua amizade não fosse mais a mesma, Mercedes não queria ser mais uma a expulsar Quinn, então ela nunca mencionou a rivalidade das duas com os pais, apenas ignorava a cheerio quando estavam em casa.

Quinn desejou nunca ter ido a cerimônia, que foi muito deprimente. Até Puck tinha conseguido entrar na faculdade e deixaria Lima. Ela quase se aproximou dele antes da entrega do diploma para ver se ele a levaria junto, já que Puck era a única pessoa que falava com Quinn, mas depois da noite anterior com Rachel, ela mudou de idéia, a loira não poderia encontrar forças para mentir e manipular outra vez.

Toda vez que ela pensava no que havia ocorrido na casa dos Berry, seu estomago rolava incomodamente e ela lutava contra a náusea. Não fazia idéia do que tinha dado nela – sobre o beijo – quando pediu e implorou. Mas quando ela pensava no beijo, ou beijos, novamente seu estomago rolava, mas não sentia náusea. Quinn amaldiçoou o vinho, certa de que ele a havia convencido de que havia gostado dos beijos, e esperava não ver a diva entre os outros colegas da sua turma. Felizmente a única vez que ela viu Rachel, foi quando a morena atravessou o palco para receber seu diploma e uma trilha sonora de vaias.

Quinn ignorou a vibração em seu estomago ao ver Rachel e a súbita irritação contra as vaias, sentindo-se mal pela garota. Sim, Rachel era irritante, mas ela não merecia uma massa de vaias horas antes de deixar Lima. Mas, a loira julgava que provavelmente todos estavam apenas com inveja e sabiam que Rachel tomaria o trem para fora de Ohio depois da cerimônia de seu estagio de verão em sua nova escola, e eles provavelmente só queria dar um ultimo "Foda-se" antes que ela fosse embora de vez.

Não havia ninguém a espera de Quinn após a cerimônia para dar-lhe um buquê de flores ou um abraço e um beijo e lhe dizer o quão orgulhoso estava por ela. Ninguém estava lá para apoiar a cheerio de qualquer forma. E, apesar do convite da mãe de Mercedes para almoçar com seus parentes, a loira recusou, e em vez disso, caminhou ao redor do lugar onde se sentir acorrentada e presa. Ela caminhou ao redor do campus do McKinley, sentando brevemente nas arquibancadas para absorver todas as horas que tinha passado no campo em práticas com as cheerios, caminhou ao redor do parque, a Main Street, passou pela casa de seus pais e acabou voltando à escola.

Ela poderia ouvir a Treinadora Sylvester gritando através de seu megafone para as cheerios agora que as luzes do campo haviam sido apagadas com o término da comemoração, não sentindo nada. Apenas miséria. O que ela faria? Ela não poderia viver na casa dos Jones agora que Mercedes estava indo para a faculdade, em Columbus. Ela não poderia pagar um apartamento sozinha e não tinha ninguém com quem dividir. Não havia empregos em Lima, pois a recessão que se abateu por lá no primeiro semestre do ano ainda persistia. Ela não tinha meios para viajar para fora da cidade e começar um vida nova em outro lugar.

Puck e Finn estariam fora do estado de Ohio para a temporada de treino do futebol, então não poderia se voltar para eles, e todos os outros Gleeks não queriam nada com ela. Ela esta presa... não, Quinn pensou... Ela esta _fodida_.

Rachel Berry girou lentamente em sua cadeira enquanto olhava sonhadoramente para fora de sua janela larga, em seu escritório espaçoso. Ela mordeu a tampa da caneta enquanto fantasiava uma vida melhor, mas estava completamente distraída. Era um dia triste em Nova York... e estava chuviscando. O pensamento fez seus olhos arderem e seu peito se apertar em resposta; o pensamento de Finn tê-la deixado sozinha. "Rachel?" A morena rapidamente limpou a garganta e apressadamente limpou as lagrimas antes de virar o rosto para a porta aberta, onde seu chefe estava de pé.

"Rachel, eu preciso que esse depósito seja feito o mais rápido possível e agradeceria se você parece se sonhar acordada." Rachel assentiu com firmeza para o chefe e arrastou os arquivos sobre a mesa esperando parecer produtiva. Seu chefe apenas revirou os olhos antes de se virar e deixar a diva sozinha.

Ela estava em Nova York por quase três semanas e tinha trabalhado longas horas para o estagio. Ela era solitária. Ela sentia falta de Lima. Todos os outros estagiários ficaram com grandes escritórios para si – pertencentes a um professor que estaria fora durante o verão – por períodos extensos apenas pensando. Pensando em como sua vida era miserável. No quão solitária ela tinha se tornado. Como a estrada a sua frente parecia difícil. No seu primeiro dia no estagio, num enorme edifício executivo de artes dentro dos limites da faculdade, ela deu uma olhada na competição e percebeu que teria de trabalhar muito. Ela já não era um peixe grande numa pequena lagoa, e sim um plâncton num oceano de pretensiosos tubarões vegetarianos.

Não havia ninguém lá para animá-la, ou pais para sorrirem em sua direção e lhe chamarem de estrelinha, nenhum Glee Club para ajudá-la a brilhar e nenhum namorado para beijar suas lagrimas. Ela estava muito sozinha. E sua vida estava uma bagunça

Ela estava morando em um apartamento de bom tamanho, apenas dez quarteirões de distancia de sua escola, mas na verdade, o apartamento ficava vazio por um punhado de horas. Rachel só ia lá para tomar banho, jantar e dormir antes de correr apressadamente para Julliard e trabalhar oito horas por dia, como estagiaria, preenchendo registros de bordo de admissão ou guardando apetrechos de teatro. Em seguida ela tinha aulas de dança e vocais exaustivas antes de se arrastar para casa, para um apartamento vazio, onde imediatamente caia no sono, às vezes nem conseguindo mastigar o jantar.

À noite seus pais trabalhavam – muito ocupados para retornar seus telefonemas – Rachel passava o dia inteiro sem falar com ninguém a não ser seu chefe, e mesmo assim eram apenas monossílabas de ordens e às vezes nem isso. No inicio, a diva tentava se convencer dizendo que era apenas ruim agora, como se fazendo isso, as coisas fossem se tornar melhores. Mas à medida que os dias passavam, o mantra foi ficando cada vez mais difícil de acreditar, especialmente quando percebeu que _todos_ em Julliard tinham talento e unidade.

Sem um sistema de apoio, Rachel estava se debatendo... e o semestre ainda nem tinha começado. Ela não tinha certeza sobre quanto tempo ainda agüentaria. Já foi duro suficiente ter que convencer os pais de que ela estava feliz; nenhum deles poderia entender o quanto estava sendo difícil para a filha – Rachel não poderia dizer a eles a verdade sobre sua vida, sempre mentindo para mantê-los felizes, mesmo quando estava no McKinley. Como ela poderia levar isso por mais quatro anos – quanto tempo ela precisaria para transformar aquilo numa vida? Ela desejava ter esquecido o apartamento de presente dos pais, e optado por uma moradia estudantil, pelo menos, ela teria conhecido algumas pessoas. Mas a hospedagem no campus não começaria até o primeiro semestre, o que a deixaria sem moradia para manter seu estagio de verão e Rachel não tinha certeza se gostava da idéia de viver com um estranho, especialmente porque ela estaria praticando para performances e audições, e precisaria de espaço e tranqüilidade.

Uma semana se passou sem nenhuma melhoria. Sinceramente, as coisas só pioraram. Depois de assistir alguns de seus colegas serem expulsos do palco após uma audição inicial, Rachel soluçou durante horas, pois eles eram bons. A morena, por desespero, ainda pensou em chamar a mãe para ajudá-la. Mas Shelby estava muito ocupada com Beth e Rachel não queria perturbá-la, principalmente porque ela não teria coragem de ser abrir com a mulher que a tinha abandonado e rapidamente desistiu da idéia.

Em vez disso, Rachel desistiu do dia, sem se importar se tinha trabalhado pouco ou se seria repreendida e decidiu voltar ao trabalho só segunda-feira, após o fim de semana. Ela precisava de alguns dias de folga para pensar.

Ela não tinha planejado isso, jogar a toalha tão facilmente, mas depois de caminhar seis quadras até a Broadway, ela distraidamente se juntou aos pedestres e seguiu descendo os degraus sujos para o metrô, apesar do fato de estar apenas quatro quadras do apartamento.

Um piscar de olhos depois, Rachel saiu do metrô e tropeçou para a Estação Penn. Ela poderia ter caminhado para Julliard, mas talvez uma parte de Rachel soubesse que ela não teria chegado lá. Ela tomou a linha para Cincinnati e um passeio de ônibus e de táxi mais tarde, Rachel estava de pé na frente da casa de seus pais e rapidamente enfiou a chave da fechadura. Rachel entendeu que havia planejado a viagem, depois de tudo. Considerando a linha para Cincinnati em direção a Ohio, ela deveria ter planejado.

Mas foi naquele momento, ao encontrar a casa de seus pais escura e silenciosa, que Rachel Berry desmoronou e chorou como nunca havia feito antes, oficialmente desistindo. Ela havia esquecido completamente que seus pais foram fazer um cruzeiro al longo do fim de semana, algo que planejavam fazer há anos uma vez que Rachel estivesse na faculdade, e não estavam lá para consolar a filha. Incrível como ela havia esquecido esse pequeno detalhe, depois de ter certeza de quanto tempo levaria a viagem até Ohio, ela não contava não ter ninguém lá lhe esperando quando chegou em casa.

Enquanto chorava em silencio, ela considerou pedir comida, como ela e seus pais sempre haviam feito, e uma habilidade que ela aperfeiçoara em Nova York, mas Rachel não tinha certeza se poderia segurar o alimento. Ela tropeçou para seu antigo quarto, não se sentindo exatamente confortável uma vez que seus pertences estavam no seu apartamento, mas porque ela não poderia suportar o silencio da casa. Ela só deitou e desejou dormir o fim de semana inteiro.

Mas o sono não vinha. Ela se virou e fechou os olhos com força para esquecer o som de sua turma cantando um hino de vaias enquanto ela aceitava o diploma, e chorou mais com a lembrança de seu sorriso falso e como ela disse aos pais que era uma piada interna que tinha com os amigos, enquanto ajeitava o chapéu da formatura.

Será que sempre seria assim tão difícil? Ela ficou lá, pensando em cada ataque de raspadinha, cada insulto, cada mágoa, cada estudante em Julliard que poderia estar melhor cantando no chuveiro, em cada noite que caíra no sono em Nova York com ninguém ao seu lado e acordara da mesma maneira. O peso em seu coração era gigantesco e não havia ninguém para levá-lo embora.

Rachel abriu os olhos inchados olhando para seu quarto vazio, em busca de algo para diminuir sua dor. Ela estudou a mesa nua a sua frente, lembrando-se carinhosamente de todas as fezes que em se sentara ali planejando seu futuro, fazendo downloads de seus vídeos em seu computador. Mas isso só a fez chorar ainda mais, percebendo com essas memórias, que as más lembranças também vinham com elas.

Então, de repente, Rachel sentou-se na cama enquanto lembrava de uma memória que teve lugar naquela mesa, e que nem fora tão ruim assim. O riso explodiu inesperadamente de seu peito enquanto ela se lembrava de Quinn, beijando-a, declarando seu amor por Rachel, pedindo a diva para levá-la a Nova York.

Como uma bala de uma arma, Rachel disparou para fora de sua cama e correu pelas escadas, saindo de casa com apenas um pensamento em mente: Quinn Fabray. Ela procurou na casa dos Jones, mas Quinn não morava lá. Ela procurou nos Fabray, mas foi recebida secamente. Nenhum dos membros do Glee Club ou amigos dos pais dela sabiam onde Quinn estava e Rachel quase desistiu antes de decidir se dar uma ultima chance.

Ela procurou o endereço e hesitantemente tocou a campainha, uma mulher pequena e aparentemente mexicana respondeu à porta, olhando para Rachel. "Posso ajudar?", ela perguntou, seu sotaque evidente.

"A treinadora Sylvester está?" Sue Sylvester foi surpreendentemente boa, considerando o que fora nos tempos da escola. Ela estava mais curiosa do que com raiva, ainda que agitada pela visita. A treinadora rapidamente deixou claro que Quinn não estava morando com ela ainda que ela desejasse, pois assim poderia fazer uma experiência médica na loira, retirando seu DNA para injetar novos talentos de Cheerios, talentos que Quinn possuía. Sue estreitou os olhos para a diva enquanto percebia que ela estava à beira das lagrimas. Era óbvio que Rachel estava desesperada e em vez de se fazer de desentendida, Sue Sylvester apenas mencionou a Rachel que ela deveria procurar em um lugar onde o talento de Quinn quanto a tratamentos capilares seria mais útil. Na mente de Rachel, e considerando Sue Sylvester, ela só poderia estar falando sobre um lugar.

Rachel realmente deu uma gargalhada de alivio quando viu Quinn andando em direção ao quintal do apartamento de William Shuester, e se sentiu idiota por não ter tentado lá mais cedo. Certamente, se a loira só tinha mais um lugar para ir, ela tentaria seu instrutor do Glee Club. Mas algo no modo como a loira olhou ao redor, abraçando a mochila contra o peito quando desapareceu atrás das arvores do apartamento, fez Rachel pensar que talvez não fosse mais tão obvio assim. Ela ignorou o conforto e felicidade avassaladora que sentiu ao ver a loira, e meramente assistiu.

Rachel seguiu Quinn em silencio até a porta de trás, e, em vez de seguir para o complexo de apartamentos um pouco mais longe do apartamento de Will. A diva ficou intrigada e curiosa. Era completamente plausível que a loira tivesse buscado um bom lugar para morar, mas a forma como Quinn olhava por cima do ombro, vislumbrando ao seu redor, desconfiada, a morena teve a sensação de que Quinn não estava bem.

Rachel observou Quinn remover algo do bolso e começar a esperar a fechadura de uma porta nos fundos do complexo. A diva pensou que era uma chave, mas assim que a loira se afastou da porta, Rachel viu um canivete e supôs que Quinn avia acabado de invadir um apartamento.

Pelo buraco da fechadura da porta, Rachel foi capaz de ver Quinn se movendo em torno de um quarto que parecia ser a área de serviço do prédio. A loira escondeu a mochila entre as lavadoras e passou o canivete entre o tintureiro. Rachel levantou a sobrancelha; Quinn, afinal, não tinha nenhuma roupa para lavar. A loira suspirou pesadamente e passou as mãos pelos cabelos antes de se aproximar da secadora, como se estivesse tentando absorver o calor que emanava da maquina. Rachel tinha visto o suficiente. Ela rapidamente abriu a porta da lavanderia e começou a andar em direção a Quinn que estava em pânico – pensando que talvez fosse um inquilino.

Os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram ao ver Rachel. As duas ficaram paralisadas, o silencio pairando sobre elas. O único som vinha da secadora enquanto seus olhos se ostentavam um no outro. Por fim, Rachel finalmente abriu a porta de tela e entrou na lavanderia de vez. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que Quinn havia mesmo colocado a secadora para funcionar apenas para absorver o calor, afinal estava frio aquela noite. O segundo pensando foi que Quinn não via uma boa refeição há algum tempo. E seu terceiro pensamento foi: nada daquilo tirava a beleza da loira.

"Você mora aqui." Quinn assentiu silenciosamente, muito surpresa ao ver que Rachel ali, considerando que havia feito de tudo para cobrir suas pistas. Fazia quase um mês que havia visto a diva pela ultima vez, quase um mês desde aquela noite na casa dos Berry, e ela pensou naquela noite mais de uma vez desde que aquilo havia acontecido.

Rachel pensou momentaneamente em perguntar da garota o que a tinha levado a ficar ali. Pensou em perguntar sobre os outros membros do clube do coral e porque ela não estava morando com nenhum deles. Ela considerou fazer um monte de coisas. Mas ao invés disso, ela só caminhou em silencio para dentro do quarto, ignorando quando Quinn rapidamente saiu da sua frente e pegou a mochila da loira.

"Vamos. Tem um ônibus para Nova York em duas horas. Tem algum lugar que em você queira parar antes?" de novo, Quinn apenas negou com a cabeça, ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo. "Então, vamos lá."

Elas não disseram uma palavra, ambas apenas olhando uma para a outra enquanto pegavam um táxi, ônibus e trem para Nova York. Elas não falaram enquanto andavam os poucos quarteirões de volta ao apartamento de Rachel, a morena ficou em silencio quando viu Quinn atirar o celular numa lixeira e não disseram nada quando deixou a mochila cair no chão de seu quarto antes de jogar um par de calças de moletom e uma camiseta para a loira e sem seguida, se arrastar para a cama. Quinn a seguiu não muito tempo depois, ainda atordoada. Ambas apenas olhando para o teto da seu novo lar, esperando o sono vir.

"Eu vou acordar amanhã às seis da manhã em ponto para os meus exercícios." Rachel sussurrou. "Eu devo sair até as oito horas para chegar ao trabalho e terminar o que eu deveria ter feito, já que eu não tive tempo hoje de manhã. Vou chegar tarde, depois das aulas de canto e dança, talvez em torno das dez. Tudo bem?"Rachel perguntou, ainda olhando para o teto, desejando poder enxergar as estrelas de Lima através dele.

"Tudo bem." Quinn respondeu depois de um longo tempo, murmurando as palavras, ainda em choque.

"OK. Boa noite." Rachel suspirou antes de se virar de lado, para longe da loira, se isolando do mundo.

Depois de Quinn ouvir o respirar suave da morena, indicando que Rachel havia caído no sono, a loira virou para o lado também. "Obrigada." Ela suspirou de volta para as costas de Rachel, sentido pela primeira vez em muito tempo, que ela ficaria bem. E quando Rachel acordou na manhã seguinte, rodeada pelo calor, cheiro e braços da loira, Rachel silenciosamente agradeceu a Quinn também.


	2. Coisas que Odeio Sobre Q

**Aqui vai o segundo capítulo. Pois então... eu também gosto muito dessa história e achei que seria legal traduzir. Mas como acabei de começar a cursar o 3º colegial, sabe, ano de vestibular e tal... talvez não dê pra postar com tanta frequencia, mas eu vou tentar.**

**_

* * *

_****_ Coisas que Odeio sobre Q_**

Enquanto Rachel Berry fingia estar trabalhando por trás da porta fechada de seu escritório, se perguntou várias vezes o que diabos estava pensando trazendo Quinn à NY para viver com ela. Será que estava realmente tão sozinha? A resposta era sempre a mesma: sim.

Mas aquilo não significava que a morena queria passar mais tempo com Quinn. Era bom saber que tinha alguém por quem voltar para casa, alguém para compartilhar seu espaço, alguém com quem acordar de manhã, mas Quinn Fabray assustava Rachel, então ela não ficou muito tempo no apartamento. Na verdade, Rachel tinha feito uma lista sobre todos os motivos para evitar ter a loira ali, resumindo o quão terrível Quinn poderia ser. Que coisa ridícula a idéia de ter a loira morando com Rachel. E quanto ela odiava Quinn Fabray.

Rachel ficou aliviada por Quinn ainda estar dormindo quando saiu da cama, escovou os dentes, tomou banho e se vestia, pegou uma garrafa de água na geladeira e correu para o trabalho. Ela estava feliz de ter um bom motivo para se ver fora do apartamento, pois não tinha certeza se conseguiria encarar a loira. Balançando a cabeça para ignorar seus pensamentos, Rachel decidiu apenas não pensar. Quando chegasse em casa a noite, ela acompanharia Quinn de volta a Lima, desfazendo aquele enorme engano. Bem, aquele era o plano.

Depois que Quinn teve certeza de que Rachel havia saído para trabalhar naquele primeiro dia, a loira finalmente saiu da cama. Ela havia acordado com um renovado sentimento de segurança e realização. Ela conseguira, tinha saído de Ohio. Agora, sua única preocupação era se manter afastada de lá.

Quinn Fabray foi humilhada? Claro. Seu orgulho fora ferido? Naturalmente. O pensamento de realizar todos os caprichos e desejos de Rachel Berry era desmoralizante. Mas sabe o que é mais desmoralizante? Dormir no porão da lavanderia de um apartamento que não é seu. Coletar latas para reciclagem apenas para que pudesse utilizar as moedas para ligar o secador e consegui se aquecer a cada noite, pedindo resto de comidas em restaurantes locais para que tivesse o que comer.

Originalmente ela havia considerando pedir ao Sr. Shue para morar com ele por um tempo. Mas seu ex-professor e Emma estavam namorando agora. E ela era uma recém-graduada; uma garota vivendo com um professor? Quinn quase podia ler a manchete do Lima Times e ouvir as fofocas da cidade. Ela não podia fazer isso com ele, não podia colocá-lo naquela situação. Então ao invés de bater na porta de seu apartamento, ela o arrombara.

Ela não foi muito longe, porém. Quinn viu alguém entrando na lavanderia do complexo de apartamentos onde Sr. Shue morava e teve a idéia. Ela ficaria lá até ser capaz de conseguir um emprego. Depois de quase um mês ela considerou a hipótese de se ajoelhar na porta da casa de seus pais e pedir abrigo. Ela não se importava mais se Judy tinha aceitado Russell de volta. Ela pensou em perguntar aos Jones se poderia viver com eles de novo. Ela não se importava mais se Mercedes e o resto do Glee Club descobrisse que ela não tinha nada, que ela não era nada. Ela quase fez um monte de coisas. Mas toda vez que ela estava prestes a seguir em frente, algo a deteve.

Aquilo poderia ser vida passada, destino ou o que fosse. Mas Rachel Berry tinha aparecido em seu cavalo branco para salvar Quinn, e havia salvado Quinn. A diva decidiu ignorar o passado da loira por alguma razão desconhecida e Quinn não poderia estar mais grata e aliviada. Então... ela daria sua vida para pagar a diva – Quinn Fabray não aceitaria esmolas – e faria de tudo para dar a diva o que precisava.

Tudo bem, Quinn estava sendo um pouco egoísta. De duas coisas Quinn tinha certeza: um, pagaria a lealdade de Rachel com lealdade. E dois, Rachel precisava dela. Isso ficou claramente obvio quando a loira saiu do quarto. Além da cama, não havia outras mobílias no apartamento inteiro. Nem um. Também parecia que Rachel não se importara em desempacotar suas coisas. Caixas foram deixadas em torno do apartamento em desordem. Nenhum quadro nas paredes, completamente brancas. Nem mesmo um travesseiro a vista. E além da água, Rachel não se preocupou em colocar mais nada em sua geladeira.

"O que diabos você está comendo, Berry?" Quinn perguntou para si mesma, depois de perceber que todos os armários também estavam vazios.

Comidas prontas, era o que Rachel estava comendo. A diva não poderia cozinhar. Ela não estava particularmente bem versada em limpeza também. Estava deprimida demais para desempacotar e decorar. Não tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma mobília para o apartamento que ganhara dos pais – eles pensavam que seria uma boa experiência para ela arrumar um emprego de meio-expediente para comprar os próprios móveis – mas a morena não teve tempo para conseguir um emprego, nada. E ela não teve coragem de pedir mais dinheiro dos pais; alimentação, aulas de canto, teatro e dança já era suficiente.

Ser a Esposa Perfeita se tornaria um pé no saco para Quinn Fabray. Mas como ela provaria para a diva que precisaria manter Quinn por perto se Quinn não provasse isso? O apartamento estava uma bagunça: pratos de plástico em todo lugar, roupas sujas acumuladas, poeira em todas as superfícies, sem mobília, nada desempacotado ou decorado, e não havia absolutamente nenhum alimento – Quinn não estava contando com os restos de comida chinesa nos pratos de plásticos espalhados pelo chão.

A loira passou as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou profundamente enquanto andava em torno do apartamento. Por ter apenas quatro cômodos, Quinn começou a pensar no que fazer. _Primeiro de tudo_, Quinn pensou, _tenho que fazer compras_.

Felizmente, Rachel havia lhe deixado dinheiro sobre a pia antes de sair – querendo se certificar de que Quinn comeria. "Graças a Deus". A loira suspirou quando avistou 300 dólares e um recado de Rachel explicando pra que o dinheiro servia. Quinn não tinha certeza sobre quanto gastaria, mas ela sabia que esse era seu primeiro teste, e tinha que passar.

O primeiro obstáculo foi encontrar uma mercearia. O que, surpreendentemente, levou apenas meia hora. Quinn se sentiu orgulhosa enquanto atravessava as portas de correr da loja. "Nova York não é tão ruim quanto eles fazem parecer". Ela resmungou com um sorriso, andando pela loja movimentada. OK, então o motorista do táxi era um bocado idiota e não parecia entender uma palavra do que ela dizia, e sim, ela teve que esperar outro táxi impacientemente para finalmente sair do prédio sem ter absoluta certeza de onde deveria ir, mas ela conseguira.

Mas seu segundo obstáculo estava chegando rapidamente e ela não estava completamente ciente disso. Ainda rindo para si mesma enquanto esperava na fila do caixa com um cesto cheio de pão, ovos, leite, macarrão, molho e material de limpeza, algo lhe ocorreu. A revista ao seu lado declarava _Novas Receitas Veganas! _Quinn se amaldiçoou silenciosamente, fechando os olhos em frustração. Porque, é claro, não poderia ser tão fácil assim!

Quinn recolocou tudo de volta no cesto e ficou parada no meio do corredor oito, perdida e irritada. O que diabos veganos comiam? Os clientes passavam por ela com expressões aborrecidas enquanto ela bloqueava seu caminho e parecia não haver um funcionário ali para responder as perguntas da loira, e ela realmente não tinha tempo a perder no supermercado: ela ainda precisava ir para casa, organizar as compras, limpar, lavar roupa, desempacotar e decorar, preparar o jantar, e se Deus a ajudasse, conseguiria um banho no fim do dia.

A loira cobriu o rosto com as mãos: ser uma Esposa Perfeita era mais difícil do que havia imaginado. "OK, Fabray, você pode fazer isso." Expelindo um grande fôlego, a loira propositalmente voltou à fila do caixa e apanhou a revista de novas receitas veganas. Ela rapidamente folheou as paginas até que encontrou um ziti vegano cozido com legumes assados e decidiu que a receitava deveria ser boa o bastante.

Foi sorte ter a revista, porque ela lembrou de outra coisa: ela precisaria de muito mais do que apenas comida. Coisas como panelas, potes, pratos, utensílios de cozinha, facas, copos, raladores, ervas, azeite... e a lista não parava por aí.

_Porra, porra, porra, merda, merda, merda, droga, droga, droga_! Quinn gritou alto em sua cabeça, porque não havia jeito de dizer realmente em voz alta, uma vez que continuava uma boa cristã de coração... ou mais ou menos isso. 300 dólares não estava mais parecendo tanto dinheiro assim – corta essa parte. 289 dólares não parecia mais tando dinheiro assim; afinal ela havia pagado o táxi. A loira substituiu a cesta por um carrinho, e começou a guiá-lo firmemente, antes de guardar a revista e começar a procurar o que precisava.

Corredor por corredor.

Quinn calculou mentalmente tudo o que colocou no carrinho: garfos de plástico, facas e colheres; $7,75. Pratos de papel;$ 2,99. Uma panela de metal; $ 7,99. Um pote de metal; $ 5,95. Uma caçarola; $9,99. Uma colher de pau; $ 1,05. Um conjunto de copos facas de aço inox em diversos tamanhos; $ 29, 95. Duas canecas e dois copos de vidro: $ 4,99. Um liquidificador; $ 16, 99.

Quinn apanhou algumas uvas e mastigou-as.

Uma berinjela, uma cebola grande, dois pimentões amarelos, azeite virgem, sal, ziti, um punhado de espinafre fresco, queijo de leite de soja, alho, pimenta vermelha, tomates, você ainda está lendo isso, açúcar orgânico, tominho, salsa, farinha de trigo, amido de milho, extrato de amêndoa, pão francês, margarina, luvas de forno, detergentes, duas esponjas, uma vassoura e detergentes de limpeza, e claro, a revista vegana e depois de tudo isso, a mandíbula de Quinn foi ao chão ao descobrir que tinha gastado apenas 275 dólares em compras para o jantar daquela noite, e no café da manhã do dia seguinte, e no material de limpeza que duraria no máximo uma semana considerando o fato do quão surpreendente desarrumado o apartamento de Rachel Berry estava. A vida real era realmente cara!

"Você tem alguns cupons?" A mulher do caixa perguntou preguiçosamente para Quinn enquanto mascava seu chiclete e inspecionava as unhas. _Cupons! Eu preciso de uns desses_! Quinn pensou enquanto balançava a cabeça. Ela conseguiu se inscrever para o Clube de Descontos, e conseguiu abater trinta dólares nas compras.

Quinn sentia-se pesada de pacotes com todas as compras enquanto voltava para casa – ela teria de percorrer os trinta quarteirões andando, pois não conseguiria pagar o táxi. Seus pés estavam lhe matando – as sacolas esfregando nos tornozelos e o peito do pé latejando – e suas costas estavam doendo, os braços exaustos, e os cabelos caindo no rosto. No momento em que chegou em casa, Quinn só reuniu coragem para deixar as sacolas no chão da sala e desabar na cama.

A loira brevemente considerou cochilar, ela acabara de ter o dia mais logo de toda a sua vida e não estava nem perto de terminar. Mas tudo o que ela precisava arrumar passou pela sua cabeça. Gemendo alto, Quinn se arrastou para fora do quarto e retirou toda as mercadorias das sacolas. O jantar só levaria cerca de uma hora para ser preparado, então agora ela precisava definir o que deveria ser limpo.

"Oh," Quinn disse estupidamente. Ela apanhou algumas roupas de Rachel, um par de calças de moletom, uma camisa de flanela de manga comprida, e colocou o cabelo para trás, recolhendo toda a roupa suja. "Eu odeio lavanderias". A loira suspirou, jogando tudo nas duas maquinas de lavar, com detergente. Depois de iniciar a maquina, Quinn rastejou pelos quatro lances de escada, pois o elevador estava sendo consertado, e olhou em torno da cozinha bagunçada, sala, banheiro e quarto.

"Eu te odeio, Rachel Berry". Quinn murmurou antes de começar a limpeza. Tirar o pó primeiro, depois varrer, esfregar a banheira, pia e vaso sanitário. Desembalar as caixas demorou um pouco porque uma vez que a loira percebeu não haver lugar para colocar a maioria das coisas – precisamos de gavetas! – Quinn acabou reembalando quase tudo. Não havia pregos para pendurar quadros, ou mesas para colocar fotos, costinas para fazer o lugar parecer agradável, e nada além da monótona tinta branca para se apreciar.

Foi em algum momento entre estar de joelhos esfregando o chão da cozinha, usando o lado áspero azul pois tinha achado que era uma cor bonita e enquanto dobrava as roupas intimas de Rachel que Quinn considerou voltar para Lima. Ela estava faminta, ainda estava suja e vestindo as roupas estúpidas de Rachel Berry enquanto limpava o apartamento estúpido daquela anã, antes de cozinhar para a diva seu estúpido jantar.

"Eu te odeio, Rachel Berry!". Quinn gritou, depois de cortar o dedo com a faca que estava usando para cortar o espinafre. A loira chupou o corte e tentou se lembrar porque estava fazendo tudo aquilo. Fazendo Rachel feliz, você fica. A ajude com seu futuro, e ela ficará rica. Rachel fica rica, você fica rica. Olhos no prêmio, Fabray.

Assim, Quinn cortou em cubos, cozinhou, picou, agitou, triturou, prensou e assou com um renovado sentido de propósito.

Isso não a impediu de amaldiçoar Rachel mais uma vez quando queimou a mão na primeira tentativa de molho. _Porra, porra, porra, merda, merda, merda, droga, droga, droga_! Mais um suspirou e ela tentou novamente. Mesmo pensando que o jantar levaria apenas uma hora, três horas depois Quinn estava sorrindo quando olhou para sua criação. Estava cheirando inacreditavelmente bem! E faltava dez minutos para as dez horas; logo Rachel estaria em casa. A loira ficou feliz por ter começado a cozinhar cedo. Embora tivesse se dado bem na cozinha, a experiência lhe ensinou que deveria sempre começar cedo uma nova receita. Ela deixou tudo no forno para manter a comida aquecida... Agora ela só precisava estar bem para receber Rachel.

Empurrando algumas caixas grandes para formar uma mesa improvisada, Quinn se perguntava o que diria a diva quando chegasse. O apartamento fora limpo. As roupas haviam sido lavadas e penduradas no closet. As compras estavam na geladeira e guardadas nos armários. E as coisas foram desempacotadas... foram, mas voltaram para o lugar. A loira começou a ficar nervosa quando acendeu algumas velas para melhorar o ambiente.

Então esperou tão pacientemente quanto possível com as mãos cruzadas em cima da mesa de caixas de papelão e olhou para os pratos de papel, talheres de plástico, água na garrafa e os pratos fumegantes com orgulho. Talvez ela só estivesse faminta, mas para Quinn, ela havia feito um trabalho fenomenal com o jantar.

Sem nenhuma dúvida, ela odiava Rachel Berry hoje muito mais do que havia odiado os anos de escola inteiros juntos. E com certeza, depois de olhar para o papel higiênico no dedo ferido, pois não tinha band-aids. E... bem, tirando o fato de ter esquecido de economizar detergente e ter lavado as facas e panelas com uma barra de sabão, o que resultou numa água de cor duvidável, ela conseguiu fazer tudo direito. Agora tudo o que ela precisava era limpar a sujeita do jantar e tomar um banho, e então seria a hora de dormir!

_Mas e se Rachel quiser conversar?_

_Ela não vai querer conversar; terá sido um longo dia para ela também._

_Você deve estar bastante iludido se pensa que Rachel Tagarela Berry não vai desejar conversar._

_Que seja, isso não significa que eu tenho que contribuir._

_Você não acha que ela vai querer saber o que diabos estamos fazendo em Nova York com ela?_

_Jesus... por que diabos estamos em Nova York com ela?_

_Hum... porque estávamos sem teto._

_É, eu sei disso, mas por que ela nos quer aqui?_

_... Talvez ela só esteja solitária?_

_Ela deveria estar beeem solitária para que sejamos sua única opção de companhia!_

_Eu não era tão ruim assim com ela!_

_..._

_O que? Eu não era! Eu não fui má com Rachel por pelo menos um ano._

_Tem certeza?_

_Oh, tudo bem, seis meses, no máximo._

_..._

_OK, dois meses! Mas eu mantenho o que disse, aqueles jeans realmente faziam parecer que ela estava escondendo algo na virilha!_

_Você precisava dizer isso em voz alta no meio do auditório antes do solo da garota?_

_Eu não sabia que meu microfone estava ligado!_

_Fale sério, Fabray. Rachel nos trouxe aqui... Por quê?_

_Eu ainda mantenho minha teoria; ela está solitária._

_Nós não falávamos com ela há um mês!_

_Obrigada, eu lembro a ultima vez que nos falamos... Não preciso relembrá-la também._

_Dissemos que a amávamos e sem seguida a agarramos!_

_E daí? Ela nos beijou também, você sabe._

_Mas a ultima coisa que lhe dissemos foi: "Eu só queria ir para Nova York com você!"_

_... E?_

_E? E, você não acha muito estranho que tenhamos confessado nosso amor por ela e agora estamos aqui vivendo com ela?_

_... Talvez?_

_Fala sério!_

'_TÁ! É estranho! Mas não é como se Rachel estivesse na nossa! E 'Olá!', provavelmente ela não acreditou quando dissemos aquilo._

_O beijo foi meio convincente, não acha?_

_Sem chance... espera... não... você acha que..._

_Hum, sim! Nós dissemos a ela que a amávamos, demos uns amassos, saímos desesperadas e um mês depois, ela nos acompanha a Nova York para morar com ela. Acho que sim._

_Não... Rachel... Rachel não... ela não gosta da gente... ela só..._

_Só o que? Fizemos da vida dela um inferno. Ela era uma pessoa infeliz nos últimos meses no ensino médio. Dissemos que a amamos e agora estamos aqui. E acho que de uma forma enormemeeeeeeente gay!_

_De jeito nenhum._

_De todos os jeitos._

_Não._

_Ela é gay por nós._

_Pare com isso._

_Ela tem uma enorme paixão lésbica por nós e agora temos que beijá-la e segurar aquelas mãos de homem enquanto nos divertimos em um campo de flores gays com meia dúzia de bebês judeus._

_Não vai acontecer._

_Acabamos de passar o dia inteiro fazendo compras, limpando e cozinhando para ela. Olá! Jantar vegano, mesa de caixas pra duas! Luzes fracas, velas acesas e nós estamos esperando nossa parceira lésbica chegar em casa depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Admita Fabray, nós passamos para o caminho gay._

_Para com isso! Para com isso! Para com isso!_

_OK, OK, me desculpe. Mas, qual é... e se ela tiver uma queda por nós? Hã? Então?_

_Então... eu vou... voltar para Lima._

_Uhum. E depois?_

_Eu não sei, eu dou um jeito!_

_... Ou..._

_Ou que?_

_Vamos lá, Quinn, pensa nisso! Rachel Berry tem que ter uma queda por nós, isso tornaria tudo mais fácil!_

_... O que você quer dizer?_

_Claro. Se fôssemos apenas amigas dela, leais a ela ou qualquer coisa, ela seria leal também. Mas, qual é, Quinn! Amigos não pagam aluguéis para amigos! Amigos não dão dinheiro aos amigos quando ficam ricos e famosos! Os amigos não se certificam se o outro amigo é estável financeiramente em todos os sentidos._

_O que você quer dizer? Deus, você está me deixando louca!_

_Se Rachel Berry se apaixonar por nós, se fingirmos estarmos apaixonadas por Rachel Berry, então talvez ela continue cuidando de nós. Estaríamos bem de vida uma vez que ela se tone uma estrela. Livres de aluguel! Sem pagar por comida! Temos que fazer isso!_

_Você se lembra de tudo o que passamos hoje, certo? Eu dificilmente iria querer fazer tudo de novo._

_Você acha que Rachel será bem sucedida um dia? _

_Absolutamente. Essa é a aposta mais certa de toda a minha vida._

_Exato! E se estivéssemos lá com ela, a cada passo do caminho, fingindo estarmos apaixonadas por ela? Olá! Jackpot!_

_Isso é doentio. Até para nós!_

_Ahh, mas você está considerando._

_... Talvez! Mas só porque eu honestamente não quero voltar a viver no porão de uma lavanderia._

_Então... o que me diz? Está dentro? O jogo vai continuar rolando?_

_... O que eu tenho que fazer?_

_Fingir gostar dela. Cuidar dela ou o que seja. Seja a cheerleader dela! Certamente é mais fácil de torcer para Rachel Berry do que para o time de futebol do McKinley. E ela não é tão ruim quanto Sue Sylvester._

_... Mas e se ela quiser... você sabe..._

_Diga que estamos esperando o casamento._

_Mas e se..._

_Basta dizer que aprendemos com os erros do passado e estamos esperando até ter algo realmente sério com alguém – um casamento sério._

_Isso é doentio._

_É sobrevivência, docinho. Mentir e manipular._

_E ela vai acreditar?_

_Você a viu nos últimos meses de escola – ela estava infeliz! Ela está provavelmente tão solitária que precisa namorar alguém!_

_Bem, isso não é bom!_

_Então você tem moral agora, de repente?_

_Não! Quer dizer, ela não pode gostar de qualquer um, ela tem que gostar de nós! Temos que fazê-la se apaixonar por nós, ou ao primeiro cara que sorrir e vir na direção dela nós estaremos no primeiro ônibus para Lima._

_Agora você está pensando._

_Ah, merda. Ela chegou!_

_Pare de falar comigo!_

_OK, desculpe._

Rachel levou tempo para chegar em casa aquela noite, sem pressa para ver Quinn. Pensar em passar a noite ao lado da loira fazia seu estomago revirar desconfortavelmente.

Aquele foi um longo dia. Ela estava exausta e faminta. Enquanto obrigava seus pés a subirem os degraus até o apartamento, ela amaldiçoou silenciosamente quem quer que tivesse cozinhado algo que estava cheirando absolutamente incrível, o aroma flutuando por todo o prédio. Rachel folheou mentalmente os diferentes menus dos deliverys que tinha em casa, selecionando comida achel folheou mentalmente os diferentes menus dos deliverys que tinha em casa, selcionando comida tailandesa por ficar mais perto o que significava que estaria comendo mais cedo, antes de voltar seus pensamentos para Quinn de novo.

Como ela diria a loira que havia cometido um engano? É claro que tinha de se livrar dela - de jeito nenhum ela voltaria a ser atormentada como no colegial, dia após dia.

Para ganhar tempo, Rachel tilintou as chaves fo lado de fora do apartamento 4D. Claro, Quinn poderia nem estar mais lá. Ela poderia entrar e não encontrar sua TV, caixas de DVD's e os 300 dólares que seus pais lhe deram para comer... e Quinn. Embora fosse irritante a ideia de ter que re-comprar todos os seus DVD's favoritos, seria um preço pequeno a pagar para se livrar de Quinn.

O estômago de Rachel rosnou raivosamente e ela revirou os olhos, colocando a chave na fechadura; a fome estava fazendo aquilo por ela – ela precisava entrar. Enquanto Rachel virava a maçaneta, manteve a cabeça erguida e entrou no apartamento pensando que encontra-lo vazio fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. O que ela viu na sua frente... não era nada daquilo.

Ali, sentada em sua sala recentemente limpa, em frente a um jantar caseiro, entre o piscar da luz de velas, estava Quinn Fabray. Rachel não poderia manter a boca fechada mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso, ela estava mais do que surpresa.

Varrendo o apartamento, ela contornou a cozinha e a sala, direto para o quarto: cama feita, roupas limpas, pratos de plástico desaparecidos do chão, closet organizado.

Banheiro: banheira limpa, pia limpa e o vaso sanitário deu uma piscadela brilhante em sua direção.

Passando por Quinn, correu até a cozinha e abriu os armários, gavetas, geladeira e freezer apenas para encontrar comida antes de tropeçar de volta a sala.

Quinn assistiu Rachel se movimentar pelo apartamento, ansiosa. A morena parecia feliz... Bem... Mais surpresa do que feliz. Quinn nervosamente mordeu os lábios enquanto esperava a resposta de Rachel. Era isso, ela estava prestes a descobrir se passara ou se havia falhado.

Mas Rachel não disse nada. Só caiu em frente a mesa improvisada em um silencio atordoado, olhos ainda arregalados, boca entreaberta. "V-você fez tudo isso?" a diva finalmente perguntou.

Quinn assentiu silenciosamente, seu estomago vibrando desconfortavelmente. "Isso... é... UAU!". Quinn deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro de alivio quando viu o rosto de Rachel se iluminar.

Por que Quinn faria tudo aquilo? Rachel pensou enquanto analisava a refeição diante dela. "Isso é... Oh, meu Deus... isso é vegana?". Novamente Quinn apenas balançou a cabeça. Se estivesse sentada em uma cadeira e não no chão, ela estaria na beira do assento.

_Por que Quinn faria tudo isso para nós?_

_Por que ela está apaixonada, lembra?_

_Mas... eu pensei... eu achava que ela não estava falando sério._

_Ela veio com a gente para Nova York, por que não?_

_Mas... limpar para nós? Fazer compras? Cozinhar? Vegana?_

_Talvez ela realmente nos ame?_

_Mas... por que? Quero dizer... não, sim, quero dizer por que? Ela sempre foi tão horrível!_

_Talvez ela só estivesse em profunda negação e acabou agindo cruelmente. Ela se desculpou depois de tudo._

_Mas... uau._

_Ela nos ama._

_Você realmente acha isso?_

_Totalmente._

_Mas... eu... não posso acreditar!_

_Por quê? Por que Finn nos magoou e rejeitou tantas vezes que nem podemos contar? Por que Jesse ST. James usou e abusou de nós? Por que Shelby entrou e saiu das nossas vidas tão rápido que teríamos quebrado o pescço tentando olhar? Porque tínhamos um total de zero amigos ao longo dos anos de estudos?_

_Bem... sim._

_Eu sei. Estou um pouco cética também._

_Deus! Ela está nos olhando com aqueles olhos castanhos. O que devemos fazer?_

_Bem, comer é uma ótima opção. Estamos famintas._

_O cheiro está ótimo._

_O prédio todo está, provavelmente, morrendo de ciúmes!_

_Quinn Fabray preparou o nosso jantar. Uau... isso é.. Uau._

_Ela nos ama._

_... Mas nós não a amamos._

_Não... não amamos..._

_Devo mencionar, porém, que amo tê-la aqui, se é isso que ela tem a oferecer._

_Oh, eu sei, certo!_

_Ela limpou!_

_E lavou a roupa!_

_E esfregou o banheiro!_

_E fez uma refeição vegetariana que parece incrivelmente saborosa!_

_Mas nós não a amamos._

_... Poderíamos._

_O que? Não, não poderíamos!_

_Por que não? Não é como se estivéssemos quebrando nenhuma regra._

_Bem... não._

_Quinn é bonita._

_Bem... com certeza._

_Ela cozinha e limpa._

_Qualidades bastante atraentes._

_E estamos solitárias._

_Tão solitárias._

_..._

_Não seria assim tão terrível._

_E poderíamos pagá-la._

_Cuidaríamos dela – pagamos o aluguel, comida, roupas... que seja._

_Ela precisa de nós!_

_Ela era uma sem-teto antes de aparecermos._

_Demos a ela um lugar para morar._

_Uma cama!_

_Um banho!_

_Comida!_

_Então não é como se estivemos usando ela._

_Nããããão! Estamos provendo._

_E, hei, quem sabe? Talvez um dia possamos amá-la._

_Nesse ponto, eu decido gostar dela!_

_Vou ser sincera, o jantar está tão incrível que estou a meio passo de pedi-la em casamento._

_Você é hilária._

_Isso seria perfeito._

_Sem namoro._

_Sem desgosto._

_E não estaríamos solitárias se Quinn estiver aqui._

_Isso é perfeito!_

"Então... você vai, tentar comer um pouco?" Quinn finalmente perguntou depois de Rachel ficar calada por um bom tempo.

"Oh! Sim, é claro!". Ela enrolou o ziti no garfo e deu a primeira bocada. _Ohhhhhhh, Deus! Vou passar o resto da minha vida com Quinn Fabray_! "Quinn!" Rachel gemeu, os olhos fechados enquanto saboreava a refeição. "Isso está absolutamente delicioso!"

Quinn finalmente relaxou ao ouvir o elogio de Rachel. Ela havia passado. O resto do jantar se passou em silencio; as duas garotas apenas apreciado a comida. Uma vez que as duas haviam terminado, Quinn levantou silenciosamente e rapidamente jogou as sobras, empilhou os pratos sobre a pia para limpa-los mais tarde, quando Rachel não estivesse por perto para vê-la usando uma barra de sabão.

A loira ficou parada em frente a pia, esperando ouvir o som da porta do quart se fechando, mas o som nunca veio. Quinn olhou por cima do ombro, para ver Rachel em pé no arco da cozinha de braços cruzados e um olhar de profunda concentração. "Por que você fez tudo isso?" Rachel perguntou, apontando o dedo para o apartamento.

A loira estava pronta para isso. Fechando os olhos brevemente enquanto se enchia de coragem, virou-se para encarar a morena, encostando-se à pia. "Eu te disse..." Quinn mordeu o lábio. Depois daquilo, não havia como voltar atrás. "Eu estou apaixonada por você."

Os olhos de Rachel se desviaram do olhar de Quinn, enquanto acalmava seu coração e lutava contra o nervosismo. "Desde quando?" a diva perguntou.

"Desde..." a loira lembrou da mentia que havia preparado uma vez ou outra. Passando cuidadosamente a linha de tempo entre ela e Rachel, decidiu por um evento que mais convencesse a diva. "Desde a gravidez.". Quinn sussurrou. Rachel piscou uma vez, duas vezes, sua boca ainda aberta.

"Uau." Ela suspirou atordoada. Ela realmente nos ama. Tudo... tudo faz sentido agora. Os insultos, os desenhos, sua raiva... tudo.

"É assim que vai ser daqui pra frente." Quinn não olhou para outro lugar além de seus pés, mas acenou com a cabeça para a mesa improvisada. "Eu estarei lá por você, eu cuidarei de você, vou ser o que você precisar que eu seja." A loira terminou, esperando que sua voz soasse mais confiante do que soava aos seus próprios ouvidos. "Então... por que eu estou aqui?" o coração de Quinn acelerou, enquanto esperava. Tudo seria muito mais simples se Rachel gostasse dela. Talvez não amor, mas ao menos uma afeição por Quinn, para que em seguida ela seduzisse a diva, garantindo sua permanência com ela até tudo ficar mais fácil.

A morena estava confusa, nunca tinha visto Quinn parecer tão nervosa e insegura de si mesma. Era meio cativante. Mas ela tinha uma pergunta a responder. Rachel ainda mordia o lábio. Ela sabia o que deveria dizer e sabia o que queria dizer. Tudo dependia daquilo. Se ela dissesse que sentia o mesmo que Quinn, a loira ficaria feliz, e lhe faria companhia, cuidaria dela de uma forma que Rachel tão desesperadamente precisava. E daí se fosse uma mentira? Um dia ela poderia sentir o mesmo... talvez?

"Porque..." Quin prendeu a respiração. "Eu sempre, " os olhos de Rachel esquadrinharam o aposento em desespero, enquanto rapidamente pesava todas as sua opções. "Eu sempre gostei de você do mesmo modo, Quinn." Rachel disse finalmente, com a cabeça girando graças à mentira, mas grata por fora. Quinn deu outro suspiro de alivio, e não pôde evitar sorrir.

_Espera... o que?_

"Você _gosta_?" Quinn perguntou, completamente em choque pela afirmação. Rachel fez um gesto para que Quinn a seguisse até a mesa de caixas para duas.

"Eu gostei de você..." Rachel olhou para as próprias mãos cruzadas e exigiu que seu eu interior saísse para atuar um pouco. Ela precisava convencer Quinn a ficar. A morena não tinha nenhum interesse em encontrar um parceiro. Ela havia sido ferida tantas vezes e não queria ter que passar por tudo aquilo de novo. "Eu gostei de você desde a primeira vez que te vi." Rachel disse um pouco mais confiante, olhando para cima, encontrando um par de confusos olhos castanhos.

"Mesmo?" Quinn brincou, não esperando aquela resposta.

"Bem, Quinn," Rachel disse, inclinando-se ligeiramente para trás enquanto sua mentira crescia. "Você é muito bonita," a sobrancelha da loira se curvou ao elogio, mas continuou esperando. "Mas desde o começo você foi cruel comigo, então eu realmente nunca levei para frente minha atração." Os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram enquanto Rachel continuava. "Depois de um tempo, eu percebi o que meus sentimentos diziam, mas eu os ignorei. E agora depois de sua confissão, eu não tenho mais porque negar."

As duas ficaram em silencio enquanto examinavam suas mãos, ambas muito confusas, mas felizes com a companhia. "Bem," disse Quinn, limpando a voz tremula. "Como você sabe muito bem, eu não sou virgem." Ela deu um sorriso amargo e mordeu o lábio antes de continuar. Mas, à observação, os ombros de Rachel ficaram rígidos. _O que ela quer com isso?_ Rachel se perguntou, de repente, muito nervosa.

"Seja como for," Quinn continuou. "Eu gostaria de esperar até o casamento para fazer sexo." A loira engoliu nervosa enquanto esperava a resposta de Rachel. Mas como permaneceu de cabeça baixa, não notou o imenso alivio nos olhos da morena.

"Sim, não, eu entendo completamente." Rachel concordou exasperada. "A relação sexual é um grande passo e eu não me arrependo de esperar até o casamento ou até completar 25 anos... o que quer que venha primeiro." Quinn não pôde evitar, ela riu um pouco e olhou para Rachel.

"Vinte e cinco?" ela perguntou, olhando para a morena, divertida. Rachel se intimidou sob a olhar da loira, e abaixou a cabeça.

"Esse sempre foi o plano. Depois de ganhar vários prêmios Tony eu finalmente faria amor com meu futuro mari-humm... _que seja _e nós teríamos filhos." Ela balançou a cabeça ao falar sobre seu plano ingênuo e até conseguiu dar um sorriso para Quinn.

"Bem," sussurrou Quinn, ainda sorrindo ligeiramente. "Esse ainda pode ser o plano. Nova York pode ser o nosso novo começo. Nós duas queremos esperar, então vamos esperar." No momento em que suas palavras saíram de sua boca, Quinn mentalmente se amaldiçoou. O que ela estava dizendo? O que ela estava deixando _implícito_? E pelo olhar surpreso da diva, Rachel também havia notado. A loira não queria dizer um novo começo com _Quinn_, ela só quis dizer novo começo no geral... mas considerando aquela conversa, o comentário de Quinn soou como se quisesse dizer _as duas_, o que ela realmente não queria.

"Então... você está planejando... se... _casar comigo_?" Rachel gaguejou, sem certeza de onde isso viera.

"Hum... bem... eu... eu pensei... Quero dizer, pelo andar da carruagem... eu só..." Quinn devolveu, sem saber como sair dessa.

Sem querer, no entanto, a imagem de si própria e Quinn, no futuro, passou pela cabeça de Rachel. Quinn era bonita, e fazia o papel de esposa troféu perfeitamente. E com uma mulher, Rachel pensou, ela não teria que esperar até sua carreira na Broadway acabar para ter filhos, ela não teria que pôr sua carreira a espera de tudo! Elas poderiam começar a ter bebês a qualquer momento, _Quinn poderia carregá-los_! Seria o melhor dos dois mundos; bebês e carreira!

"Não, isso parece incrível." Rachel murmurou, ainda perdida em seus pensamentos e sem notar o que havia acabado de dizer. Quinn sentiu-se aliviada com o comentário da morena. _Jesus, era mais fácil do que pensara_! Tinha acabado de garantir todo o seu futuro num só dia.

"Então... nós estamos noivas?" Quinn perguntou, a mente correndo a um milhão de quilômetros por segundo, o que significava o melhor e pior.

"E-eu acho." Rachel concluiu, seus pensamentos enlouquecendo também. Ela não teria que se preocupar em encontrar alguém adequado. Não teria que se preocupar em ter seu coração partido. E dificilmente queria ser uma solteirona para o resto da vida e ser uma aparência publica então o casamento era uma obrigação. Mas agora ela tinha a vida perfeita e nem mesmo tinha que deixar o seu apartamento – a breve viagem a Lima não fora incluída – para realizá-lo.

Ambas as garotas olharam uma para a outra em admiração. Rachel Berry e Quinn Fabray realmente aceitaram se casar?

A velha Quinn estava gritando com a nova Quinn por seguir os passos da mãe e irmã. A velha Rachel estava gritando com a nova Rachel por estar fazendo tudo aquilo. Mas sem Rachel, Quinn estaria presa... não, estaria _fodida._ E sem Quinn, Rachel estaria sozinha e desolada. Era vencer ou vencer. O fato de que ambas estavam mentindo uma pra outra não passou pelas suas mentes. Afinal, as duas silenciosamente juraram ser fieis, então não era como se estivessem brincando e ferindo uma a outra.

Rachel cuidaria de Quinn e em retorno receberia cuidados também. Então era vencer e vencer.

"Eu acho que deveríamos..." Quinn quase sugeriu que devessem apertar as mãos, mas considerando que aquilo havia sido uma proposta de casamento, talvez devesse ser um pouco menos fria. "Nos beijar?" A loira terminou, as palmas das mãos suando enquanto mordia o lábio nervosamente.

"Sim... isso parece... ótimo." Rachel disse, completamente chocada de ter aceitado casar com Quinn Fabray e agindo estranhamente. Ela não havia imaginado sua proposta de casamento assim. Uma parte de cada garota considerou não mentir para a outra, uma proposta de casamento sem um namoro seria loucura. Mas elas não se importavam. As duas estavam felizes por ter alguém. Uma promessa de que ficariam ao lado uma da outra sempre. Algo que nenhuma delas nunca havia tido.

Lenta e silenciosamente, as duas sentaram-se um pouco mais perto para se inclinarem sobre a mesa improvisada. Seus olhos se encontraram, esvoaçantes, centímetros separando seus lábios antes de se conectarem suavemente. Era mais do que um simples selinho, lábios deslizando juntos um pouco mais intimamente para ser considerado inocente, mas nenhum movimento foi feito para aprofundá-lo.

Depois de um breve momento, elas se separaram, timidamente se avaliando enquanto sentavam novamente. O calor aumentando dentro delas naquele momento. Ambas sabiam que a garota a sua frente a faria mais feliz do que jamais ninguém poderia fazer. Elas só tinham uma à outra, e nenhuma poderia abalar o sentimento de segurança; não só devido a familiaridade, mas porque sabiam que tinham um futuro. Mesmo em maus momentos, teriam uma à outra.

Em um silencio atordoado elas apenas se encararam. Nunca, nem em um milhão de anos elas pensaram que estariam nesse momento – e sentindo-se tão... completas. Não havia preocupação ou pensamentos se encontrariam alguém para amar. Sem perguntas se acabariam sozinhas. A resposta estava sentada bem a quatro caixas de distancia, e aquilo de alguma forma era maravilhoso.

Mas elas ainda eram Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry. E a loira ainda achava a diva irritante. A morena ainda achava a ex-cheerio uma vadia. Então Rachel fingiu um bocejo e se espreguiçou dramaticamente. "Estou cansada."

"Foi um longo dia". Quinn respondeu rapidamente, sem olhar para Rachel, se levantando e caminhando até a cozinha para terminar a limpeza.

"Eu vejo... você de manhã?" A diva perguntou de forma hesitante, observando Quinn arregaçar as mangas.

"Uhum." A loira respondeu, ligando a torneira para mostrar a Rachel que tinha trabalho a fazer e que queria ficar só.

"OK... bem... Boa noite." Quinn sentiu o toque suave dos lábios de Rachel em sua bochecha desaparecendo rapidamente. A morena só deixou seu calor para trás. Lentamente, aquele calor se espalhou por sua bochecha corada. Ela não se moveu até ouvir a porta do quarto se fechar. A loira terminou a louça, esfregando mais forte do que o necessário principalmente porque estava tentando se distrair com o quão bom o beijo lhe pareceu, e cambaleou até o banheiro para tomar seu tão aguardado banho.

Tinha sido um dia do inferno para Quinn. Mas pelo menos tudo tinha dado certo. A fase um havia sido completada: passara no teste e assegurara seu futuro. Tudo o que tinha que fazer agora era continuar a tomar conta de Rachel e fazer de tudo para que a diva alcançasse seus sonhos.

Já passava de meia-noite quando a loira finalmente foi para debaixo das cobertas da cama ao lado de Rachel, que cochilava. Quinn virou para o lado e realmente pensou se poderia fazer aquilo; se poderia passar o resto da sua vida com Rachel Berry. Mas naquele exato momento, Rachel soltou um ronco alto e Quinn respirou fundo. Para o melhor ou pior, ela tinha que conseguir. "Eu te odeio, Rachel Berry." A loira resmungou antes de voltar para seu lado, tentando ignorar tudo o que teria de enfrentar no próximo dia. Tentando ignorar o fato de ter que arrumar um emprego a tempo parcial para apoiá-las. Tentando ignorar os roncos de Rachel. E, tentando ignorar o fato de que o ponto em seu rosto, onde a morena havia beijado mais cedo, ainda estava quentinho. E na verdade aquilo era muito bom.


	3. Joguinho Sujo

**Título Original: **_Dirty Dancing_**. Como vocês perceberam, eu gosto de traduzir os títulos dos capítulos também, e depois de ler o capítulo e o título, "**_Joguinho Sujo_**" simplesmente surgiu na minha cabeça e me pareceu bastante apropriado. Só para deixar claro. Esse capítulo me deu um TRABALHÃO! Sério. Levei três dias para traduzir - entre tarefas domésticas, último ano do ensino médio... - e quando cheguei na metade meu Word resolveu se revoltar e apagou tudo que eu tinha escrito. Revoltante. **

**Enfim, agradecendo às Reviews, eu sei que não é fácil para todos ler em inglês ou ter essa paciência, mas eu me esforço por vocês.**

**Bjs.**

* * *

"Mmmm, querida, o café da manhã está com um cheiro magnífico!" Rachel disse, enquanto saía do quarto, pronta para seu dia, entrando na cozinha com um sorriso.

"Obrigada, amor. Não esqueça seus sapatos." A loira sorriu por cima do ombro enquanto virava a torrada francesa vegana. Rachel sorriu e revirou os olhos, lembrando dos acontecimentos no inicio da semana, quando havia esquecido os sapatos e a loira teve que entregá-los para Rachel na faculdade.

"Como eu poderia esquecer?"

"Você está linda esta manhã". Quinn disse, enquanto inclinava a cabeça para receber os lábios de Rachel em sua bochecha.

"Você diz isso todas as manhãs". Rachel deu uma risadinha e apanhou dois pratos no armário superior.

"É porque essa é a verdade de todas as manhãs". Quinn piscou. Rachel riu novamente, estendendo o prato para receber a primeira fatia do café da manhã antes de deslizar para trás da loira, colocando a refeição na mesa da sala de jantar.

"Você é boa demais pra mim." Rachel suspirou quando voltou a cozinha para encher dois copos de suco para o casal.

"Impossível," Quinn negou antes de desligar o fogão e trazer seu próprio café da manhã para a mesa. "Nunca há um 'suficientemente bom' quando se trata de você". A loira concluiu, tomando seu lugar. Rachel corou e se inclinou sobre a mesa para colocar um morango na boca já aberta de Quinn, lambendo os resquícios da fruta nos próprios dedos depois. Elas trocaram sorrisos antes de se concentrarem no café da manhã, passando os planos do dia.

"Que horas as classes começam?"

"Às nove em ponto. Eu tenho Dança Moderna: uma história. Depois às dez tenho um tutorial de Atuação Metódica: a arte da pausa. Então uma pausa para o almoço até às doze para Ballet Histórico; para o qual eu estou muito animada. E vou terminar com Estagio Shakespeariano, que termina pouco depois das cinco bem a tempo para o trabalho."

"Você está gostando de Julliard, então?" sorrisos idênticos se desfizeram no rosto das duas, antes de Quinn assentir.

"Sim, Rachel. Eu estou gostando das aulas em Julliard." A morena assentiu alegremente enquanto devorava suas deliciosas torradas francesas. Depois de Rachel terminar sua refeição, ela rapidamente voou da sala de jantar para o banheiro, para terminar de se arrumar. Nesse tempo, Quinn metodicamente limpou a bagunça do café da manhã e apanhou o almoço de Rachel – 'galinha' e sanduíche de tomate com manjericão com pesto fresco – que a loira prepara naquela manhã e colocou na lancheira da morena – rosa com estrelas douradas – para esperar Rachel ao lado da porta.

Logo a diva estava diante dela, aceitando a lancheira das mãos de Quinn e trocando um rápido beijinho na boca. Elas sorriram uma para a outra em adoração enquanto Rachel reajustava a bolsa sobre o ombro.

"Vejo você depois das audições?" Rachel perguntou.

"Basta esta em casa às sete para o jantar. Vamos ter macarrão ao molho de amendoim." Rachel gemeu com um sorriso, antes de lamber os lábios com o pensamento.

"Meu favorito."

"Eu sei. Então, acabe com a concorrência nas audições e venha depressa para casa, para mim." Quinn sorriu suavemente antes de beijar os lábios da morena mais uma vez.

"Eu sempre venho." Rachel sorriu tolamente. "Eu amo você."

"E eu te amo." Quinn sorriu novamente enquanto abria a porta para Rachel. "Tchau, querida."

"Tchau, docinho." A morena acenou, mantendo contato visual com Quinn do elevador, enquanto a loira ficava de pé na porta do apartamento. Elas jogaram beijos e juras de amor uma ultima vez antes de o elevador fechar totalmente.

"Tchau, Rach." Quinn disse pra o corredor vazio, o fantasma de um largo sorriso no rosto. "Eu realmente odeio você." Ela cantarolou, revirando os olhos antes de fechar a porta do apartamento. No elevador o corpo de Rachel eclodiu em uma massa de arrepios enquanto ela limpava a boca para afastar todos os vestígios dos beijos da loira.

"Sim, eu venho correndo para casa," Rachel murmurou, enquanto observava os números do elevador diminuírem até o andar térreo. "Depois de inúmeras paradinhas." A diva terminou com um resmungo.

Esta...havia sido a rotina delas durante o ano que se passara: Rachel acordava todas as manhãs às seis para seus exercícios diários. Uma vez que ela estava no chuveiro, Quinn poderia deslizar para fora da cama, deslizar para dentro de um robe, e de olhos turvos caminhar até a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã. Enquanto a refeição estava no fogo, a loira preparava o almoço de Rachel bem no tempo em que a diva saía do banho e secava o cabelo. Uma vez que a morena estivesse vestida e pronta, elas sentavam à mesa da cozinha – compra que Quinn fizera quase três semanas depois que começaram a viver juntas – e desfrutavam de sua refeição, enquanto trocavam amabilidades doentiamente doces e discutiam o seu dia.

Rachel acabaria terminando de se arrumar e Quinn limpava e então elas diziam adeus à porta. Tudo o que você viu. Mas uma vez que Rachel estivesse fora de vista, Quinn às pressas limpava a bagunça que a diva fazera – toalhas no chão do banheiro, escova de dente secando sobre a pia, resquícios de cabelo no ralo e roupas ao redor do quarto; tanto sujas quanto limpas.

Então Quinn começaria a limpar o apartamento - segunda-feira Quinn esfregava a banheira, vaso sanitário, pia e piso do banheiro; terça-feira ela espanava, enxugava e lavava as janelas, tirava o pó das almofadas da sala; quarta-feira a loira acabava na cozinha, reorganizava as despensas, armários, gavetas e geladeira antes de acabar ajoelhada para esfregar o chão; quinta-feira o quarto era arrumado, cama feita, chão aspirado, janelas lavadas, closet reorganizado pelas cores e sexta-feira era o dia de fazer compras no supermercado. Depois de realizar suas tarefas, de forma rápida, mas ainda eficiente, a loira saltou para o chuveiro para se preparar para o trabalho.

Em sua primeira semana em Nova York, Quinn havia encontrado um anuncio no jornal de alguém que precisava de uma babá para cachorros. Era o trabalho perfeito: conveniente, fácil, flexível e bem remunerado. Com o tempo, a noticia se espalhou e ela recebeu mais clientes. Ela não era rica, mas em uma caminhada de doze dólares por cada cão – cada um precisava de duas caminhadas ao dia – cinco dias por semana, ela tinha dinheiro suficiente para mobiliar e decorar seu apartamento com dinheiro de sobra para poupança e coisas frívolas. Assim como os espetáculos da Broadway, ou uma conta Netflicks, uma boa TV, deliverys, compra de roupas, escova de dente elétrica... E a lista continuava.

Depois dos seus deveres com o passeio dos cães, a loira apanhava a mochila e rapidamente corria os dez quarteirões em direção a Julliard para suas aulas... Bem... As aulas de Rachel, na verdade. Um fato interessante sobre Julliard: nos dois primeiros anos, os alunos não se concentravam apenas em suas carreiras artísticas. Ah, não. Você deveria ter aulas de artes liberais. Ou a maioria dos estudantes deveria. Aqueles com bolsas especializadas estavam isentos. Mas Rachel Berry não era uma dessas pessoas. Ela precisava freqüentar suas aulas de historia de musica, artes, dança e teatro, entre outros. Ela precisava se sentar em uma sala de aula durante varias horas do dia e da semana a fim de ser capaz de avançar para o próximo semestre em Julliard.

Nem todos os estudantes faziam audições para shows. Porque eles são muito ocupados. Com todas as aulas, sejam elas na sala de aula ou em outras variedades – há poucos desafios para se enfrentar e encontrar e participar de testes são difíceis, especialmente nos primeiros anos. Não importava realmente participar de shows off-Julliard. Entre memorizar falas, ir aos ensaios e em vários shows diferentes, não havia maneira de se graduar em Julliard sem passar por tudo isso.

Assim, Quinn sentava em sua carteira, tomava notas, levantava a mão e participava e tirava A's em casa teste. Não. Isso não é legal. E sim, Rachel certamente seria expulsa se fosse descoberta. Mas as duas concordaram que Rachel deveria começar a fazer audições o mais rápido possível. Quanto mais cedo ela fosse descoberta, mais cedo ela ficaria famosa.

"E, além disso," Rachel dizia toda vez que o assunto vinha à tona. "Eu já estou bem versada em todos os conhecimentos pertencentes a entretenimento e desempenho. Menosprezar minha auto-estima, impedir minha liberdade e sufocar minha criatividade deveria ser punível." Assim, Quinn tomaria suas aulas. Ela pegava os testes e fazia artigos. E para ser honesta; Quinn adorava. Ela gostava de estar em um ambiente de sala de aula novamente e aprendia muito. Ela não conseguia imaginar quanta informação inútil poderia ajudar no 'mundo real', mas era divertido, interessante e desafiador. E também liberava Rachel para participar das audições.

Até o momento, a diva não estava tendo muito sucesso, mas só porque muitas vezes ela não aceitava os papéis dados a ela. Estava procurando algo que pudesse realmente mostrar suas habilidades, seus dentes brilhantes, e não uma parte do coral que balançava ao fundo, aquilo era trabalho para outra pessoa.

Depois das aulas, Quinn corria para casa para mais algumas caminhadas e rapidamente mergulhava nos deveres de casa, para depois preparar o jantar para ela e Rachel. Após a diva sair das aulas de performances, ela ia às audições, falava com casas de shows locais e se inscrevia para as noites de microfone aberto antes de caminhar para casa para aperfeiçoar sua voz e seus números de dança. Quinn ensaiava as falas com a morena, tocava no teclado que havia comprado, enquanto a diva cantava, ou apenas dava conselhos aos números de dança que Rachel coreografava com a sua ajuda.

A noite normalmente terminava com Quinn massageando os ombros de Rachel ou pés, quebrando a tensão do dia extremamente físico da morena. As vezes elas assistiam um filme e comiam uma sobremesa preparada pela morena – Quinn poderia ser excelente com outros pratos, mas Rachel era boa com doces. Ou elas apenas dormiam, exaustas demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Mas essa era sua rotina. Uma rotina que tinham dominado e uma dança que haviam aperfeiçoado a partir do momento que começaram a coabitar há pouco mais de um ano.

Mas elas ainda não gostavam uma da outra.

Quinn se ressentia de Rachel com uma força quase impressionante. A loira odiava limpar a bagunça da morena. Detestava passear com os cães. Ela detestava escrever os trabalhos para Rachel e definhar em aulas da diva e não suas. E Quinn desprezava comida vegana! Ela sentia falta de carne! A gloriosa carne que a fazia se sentir gorda e bruta. E queijo! Mas acima de tudo, a única coisa que Quinn realmente detestava, era ter que fingir amar a diva. Beija-la, toca-la segurar sua mão enquanto elas passeavam nos fins de semana, ou nos passeios pelo parque, ou sentar na primeira fila nos espetáculos da Broadway que Quinn pagava com seu dinheiro arduamente ganho, ou abraçar Rachel durante a noite, enquanto a morena dormia profundamente. Quinn odiava todas estas coisas.

Rachel odiava o fato de Quinn estar lá. A loira representava tudo o que Rachel não suportava. Toda memória ruim. Toda insegurança. Cada coisa que Rachel abominava sobre si mesma. Quinn simbolizava todas as coisas em que Rachel falhara. Seu apartamento fora decorado com esmero, limpo e perfeito como a própria loira, e quando a morena colocou os pés dentro do aposento e olhou ao redor, para a organização quase doentia, ela mentalmente zombou da outra.

Mas Rachel não pediu para Quinn ir embora, apesar dos inúmeros amigos que a morena tinha feito na escola para mantê-la longe do estado de 'solitária'. E Quinn não saía, apesar do fato de ter uma pequena poupança que poderia deixá-la viver muito bem sem a ajuda da diva, talvez não em Nova York, mas com certeza em Lima ou outro lugar de Ohio. Ambas as mulheres ignoraram esses pequenos detalhes. Elas nunca falaram sobre eles, obviamente, cada uma pensando que a outra a amava. Mas elas também nunca mais haviam tocado no assunto do noivado. Elas se limitavam aos beijos, às carícias, aos pequenos beijinhos na bochecha, ao segurar, abraçar e carinhos. Elas não brigavam. Raramente falavam de outra coisa a não ser o futuro estrelato de Rachel, e passavam o menor tempo possível uma com a outra. Elas não saíam com os amigos de Rachel, ou qualquer outro lugar – fora os musicais, as compras e caminhadas.

Rachel e Quinn estavam em uma bolha perpétua de sua própria criação e trabalhavam arduamente para preservá-la. Ninguém sabia de seu envolvimento e elas haviam planejado silenciosamente mantê-lo dessa forma. Mas qual era o ponto realmente? Quinn não tinha amigos a quem contar. E Rachel sabia que se contasse para os colegas de Julliard sobre sua noiva, seria obrigada a apresentá-la. A morena não se sentia confortável em testar sua bolha fora das paredes de seu apartamento.

Assim, todos os dias eram iguais. Todos os beijos e as conversas e as reclamações eram repetidas diariamente. Calculadas e arbitrárias e sinceras e falsas. Porque eis o segredo: viver com alguém, dia após dia, fez com que duas pessoas crescessem de maneira que elas não conseguiam sequer identificar. Porque em algum ponto abaixo da linha, apesar de prepararem seus dias de formas separadas, Rachel e Quinn começaram a confiar uma na outra de uma maneira que não poderiam prever.

Toda a vez que atravessavam a rua, a mão de Quinn poderia encontrar as costas de Rachel protetoramente. Sempre que a loira tinha uma caminhada com um cachorro no fim de semana, Rachel colocava seus sapatos e acompanhava Quinn sem ser convidada e Quinn se importava cada vez menos. Porque Quinn sabia instintivamente onde massagear uma dor particularmente desagradável que havia se instalado nas costas da morena. Rachel já não precisava ouvir as avaliações da loira sobre seus desempenhos, porque ela poderia lê-los no rosto de Quinn através de suas expressões. Porque às vezes Quinn esquecia de resmungar que odiava Rachel ao lado da porta do apartamento, e o pensamento de enxugar os beijos da loira desaparecia da cabeça de Rachel.

Elas não conheciam uma à outra, não de verdade. Elas ainda usavam máscaras, assim como na escola. Mas a dança que haviam aperfeiçoado ao longo do ano que se passara acabava sendo executada sem esforço; isto é, incluindo o afeto. Quinn poderia odiar o fato de ter Rachel dormindo profundamente em seus braços a cada noite, mas ela não parecia se importar em acordar nos braços de Rachel toda manhã. E Rachel poderia odiar o fato de Quinn Fabray ter decorado seu apartamento, mas isso não mudava o fato de que aquele apartamento era o lugar preferido de Rachel, um lugar onde ela se sentia segura e em casa.

Elas construíram uma bolha e a protegeram. Mas ela estava prestes a estourar. Elas poderiam ter cultivado suas fachadas, mas essas fachadas estavam prestes a ser testadas. Se elas queriam acreditar ou não, elas eram as pessoas preferidas uma da outra agora; seus refúgios. E elas estavam prestes a descobrir.

"Hei, menina." Jen saudou Rachel, enquanto ela caminhava pelo corredor em direção ao palco onde Jen estava empoleirada. "Eu não te vi em historia da dança moderna" _Porque essa é freqüentada pela Quinn._

"Eu me distraio facilmente, por isso tenho a tendência a me esconder no meio da multidão. Sempre que sento perto de um amigo, sinto-me inclinada a conversar ao invés de prestar atenção." Essa era sempre à desculpa de Rachel e era geralmente aceita. Seus amigos haviam parado de guardar lugar para ela no seu ano de calouro. "Onde está o Professor Morris?" A morena perguntou, enquanto se sentava ao lado da amiga.

"Provavelmente trepando com outra graduada. Tem planos para este fim de semana?" Jen perguntou casualmente enquanto Tyler e Henry sentavam-se um ao lado de cada garota. Os planos de fim de semana passaram pela cabeça de Rachel momentaneamente – levando em consideração qualquer menção de Quinn sobre alguma caminhada com um de seus cães – antes de balançar a cabeça.

"Não que eu me lembre, só o normal". Rachel, Jen, Tyler e Henry sobreviveram ao primeiro ano em Julliard juntos e estavam trabalhando duro no segundo. Os amigos de Rachel não conseguiam entender a facilidade de Rachel de sobreviver às aulas, e ainda assim, recusar os convites para sair com eles nos finais de semana. Mas eles nunca desistiam de perguntar.

"Bem, desde que você não tem nada planejado, que tal sair com a gente?" Jen se aventurou, levantando as sobrancelhas com um sorriso bobo, esperando Rachel morder a isca. Toda vez que alguém mencionava sair e convidava a morena, seu coração inchava. Finalmente, havia pessoas que pareciam gostar de Rachel. Mas ela nunca aceitava. Ela não gostava da idéia de deixar Quinn em casa sozinha e não se sentia confortável em levá-la junto.

"Eu não posso, pessoal, eu tenho coisas demais para fazer. Os ensaios de ballet e seus estágios iniciais devem ser concluídos a tempo para que eu possa dar minha total atenção para conseguir o papel em Uma Doçura." Uma Doçura era um show off-Broadway que era menosprezado por ser o mais novo queridinho de Nova York. Eles não tinham sequer um elenco e a cidade já estava alvoroçada.

Como de costume, os amigos de Rachel não gostaram muito da resposta e internamente resmungaram o quão fácil a morena fazia tudo parecer. "Talvez da próxima vez, então." Henry murmurou antes de se levantar e se dirigir aos outros colegas. Tyler sorriu fracamente antes de seguir o outro rapaz, deixando Rachel e Jen sozinhas. Elas ficaram em silencio por um momento antes de Jen finalmente falar.

"Rach, eu posso ser sincera?" Jen perguntou, hesitante.

"Claro, Jen, eu aprecio sua honestidade".

"Você não presta." Rachel empalideceu ligeiramente e engoliu em seco. Havia passado um bom tempo desde que alguém tivesse dito isso a ela, e flashbacks do ensino médio passaram em sua mente. "Eu te amo muito, Rach, mas você sempre nos deixa de fora. Tyler e Henry estão ficando fartos e... talvez eu também." Jen murmurou em voz baixa.

Mais uma vez, Rachel tentou respirar e lembrar que nem uma raspadinha estava vindo em sua direção. Ela realmente queria ver seus amigos fora da escola. Ela tinha amigos. Amigos de verdade pela primeira vez na vida. Eles não tiravam sarro da morena. Eles não resmungavam observações sarcásticas quando Rachel sugeria algo. Eles livre e espontaneamente tinham vontade de sair com a diva e realmente gostavam de ficar com ela.

E a existência de Quinn era uma mentira por omissão; por isso ela não se sentia muito culpada. Rachel realmente poderia mentir? Ela poderia contar aos seus amigos sobre sua noiva? Ela mal podia dizer a verdade. Mesmo Rachel Berry sabia que fingir amar alguém apenas para que ela ficasse ao seu lado para fazer você se sentir especial não era nada legal.

"Jen," Rachel começou cautelosamente, com a cabeça inclinada, enquanto olhava para as próprias pernas balançando. "Eu tenho algo a lhe dizer." Jen balançou a cabeça, seus cabelos negros balançando um pouco, enquanto esperava a resposta da diva. "Eu... eu sempre recuso os convites porque... bem... eu estou... cuidando da minha avó doente, prestes a morrer e não consigo ficar muito tempo longe dela." A boca de Jen caiu aberta em espanto, mas Rachel imediatamente sacudiu a cabeça e rezou em silencio para que sua avó Berry não tivesse caído morta de repente. "Não, isso é uma mentira!"

Jen estreitou os olhos, inspecionando a morena. Rachel soltou um longo suspiro antes de se virar para a amiga. "A verdade é que eu estou envolvida com alguém e eu não estou totalmente certa se estou disposta a fazer as apresentações ainda." A sobrancelha de Jen permaneceu arqueada enquanto ela olhou ao redor do auditório movimentado.

"Tuuuuuudo beeeeem."

"Entenda... nosso relacionamento é muito complicado... e...". Mas Rachel não sabia o que dizer.

"Por favor, me diga que você não está dormindo com o professor Morris!" Jen confessou. Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram e ela gaguejou para acabar com as preocupações da amiga.

"Absolutamente não! Isso é ilegal, não profissional, indecoroso e... nojento!" A morena explicou desgostosa. "Ela é... bem..." Jen pareceu surpresa apenas por um momento, não esperando descobrir que sua amiga era gay, mas não era exatamente novidade ouvir aquilo. Aquela era Julliard, afinal. Rachel tentou encontrar as palavras certas para resumir Quinn Fabray. Ela considerou tudo de perfeito à horrível. Ela mordeu o lábio e, finalmente, resolveu contar a verdade... mais ou menos.

"Quinn é incrível e eu não estou totalmente certa do que eu seria sem ela..." Rachel passou a explicar o passado da loira; tudo a partir de sua criação – utilizando o passado extremamente religioso de Quinn como desculpa para nunca tê-las apresentado; "Quinn ainda não se sente inteiramente confortável com sua sexualidade ainda" – até o presente. Enquanto a morena falava, Tyler e Henry juntaram-se a elas novamente e ouviam com muita atenção. Lentamente, outros alunos e amigos sentaram-se para ouvir o conto épico de Rachel e Quinn: uma historia de tortura e de duas garotas que negaram seu amor uma pela outra por tanto tempo. No inicio da explicação a diva se mantivera simples e precisa. Mas quando a audiência cresceu, as palavras de Rachel se estenderam junto.

A multidão gritava _ahhhhhhhh_ e_ owwwwwwwwwwnnn_ em todas as partes certas. Eles seguravam o peito, infelizes com o modo como a diva descrevia as maneiras de Quinn para negar o seu amor ao longo do ensino médio. Eles balançaram a cabeça quando Rachel admitiu ter beijado Finn, mas apenas porque Rachel também estava rejeitando o desejo de seu coração. As meninas e meninos gays suspiraram quando Rachel recontou a declaração de Quinn sobre seu amor e suspiraram em inveja sobre como dramaticamente a loira deixou a festa de formatura para fazê-lo. Lagrimas silenciosas foram afastadas quando a morena informou-os sobre como descobriu o amor de sua vida sem teto. E regozijaram quando Rachel disse resgatar a loira ao trazê-la para Nova York. E o grupo aplaudiu e vaiou ruidosamente sobre a proposta romântica de Quinn. Como simplesmente era perfeito o momento em que a loira começou a cantar no meio de sua sala, rodeada de velas e rosas, e caiu sobre um joelho.

"Mas ela não podia comprar um anel." Rachel suspirou dramaticamente quando olhou para o dedo anelar esquerdo vazio. "Ela disse, 'Rachel Berry, tudo o que eu posso lhe dar é o meu amor. Eu não sou capaz de colocá-lo em seu dedo. Mas, por Deus, eu farei de tudo ao meu alcance para lembrá-la a cada dia o quão incrível você é para mim. Até o dia em que eu possa deslizar um anel de dois quilates, rosa diamante, um corte de princesa, com clareza perfeita em seu dedo, e vou prover a você como prova de meu amor todos os seus desejos e fantasias'".

Rachel sorriu timidamente, enquanto a multidão gritava de novo. "Então essa é a minha historia sobre como Rachel Berry, acabou envolvida com a capitã das lideres de torcida, rainha do baile e a garota mais popular do William McKinley." Seu publico aplaudiu e assobiou e Rachel cobriu o rosto em falsa vergonha.

"Inspirador". Henry sussurrou.

"Assim como Bárbara." Tyler jorrou novamente. O grupo aos poucos foi se dispersando, todos conversando uns com os outros sobre a vida de amor da incrível história que acabaram de ouvir, até que eram apenas Jen e Rachel novamente. A diva estava nas nuvens. Ela balançou as pernas livremente na beira do palco, se divertindo com seu desempenho maravilhoso.

"Pura. Besteira." Jen disse francamente, olhando para Rachel com um olhar de descrença no rosto. A morena empalideceu.

"O que? O que você quer dizer?"

"Essa história foi completamente inacreditável". Os olhos de Rachel examinaram o auditório, que presenciou todo o seu conto.

"Qual parte?" ela questionou, ainda não sabendo onde seu perfeito desempenho poderia ter falhado.

"A coisa toda, Rachel! Qual é! Pessoas como nós não acabam com a rainha do baile! Chefe das lideres de torcida! Maior garota popular da escola! Isso não acontece com divas como nós. O fato de você dizer que ela é loira foi o primeiro sinal. Ela cozinha, limpa, faz compras e trabalha só pra você? Essa foi a cereja do bolo!" Rachel ficou horrorizada! Sua boca estava aberta e as sobrancelhas quase entrelaçadas.

"Eu preciso que você saiba, Jennifer, que antes da Quinn eu me tornei um item, eu namorei o capitão do time de futebol por dois anos, o 'bad boy' residente da escola, que também estava no time de futebol e uma lenda musical da nossa escola rival, que, deixe-me acrescentar, era o garoto mais desejado do Carmel. Ele até se transferiu por minha causa." Rachel disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito arfante.

Jen revirou os olhos. "Olha, Rach, você é gostosa e tudo o mais, mas... Qual é! Se você não gosta de sair ou se você é muito religiosa e isso vai contra suas crenças, só é me dizer. Tudo bem." Rachel estava indignada. Ela ficou de pé e bufou.

"Quinn e eu ficaríamos satisfeitas em aceitar seu convite para sair este fim de semana, e estaremos ansiosas para provar que você está errada!" Rachel então girou nos calcanhares e fez o que a diva fazia de melhor; saiu correndo. Não que o professor Morris fosse aparecer naquele dia, de qualquer maneira. Ele provavelmente estaria trepando com uma recém-graduada.

Rachel foi para casa mais cedo naquela noite, tão cedo, na verdade, que Quinn não havia sequer começado a preparar o jantar ainda. A loira foi surpreendida com a chegada precoce da diva, e ficou momentaneamente preocupada quando a diva invadiu o apartamento, ainda bufando. "Hei, Rach!" Quinn chamou da cozinha, enquanto apanhava os ingredientes dos quais precisaria para fazer o jantar. "Você chegou cedo. História de dança moderna foi fascinante hoje; sinto muito você ter perdido!" Quinn disse enfaticamente enquanto colocava alguns dos ingredientes nas tigelas. "Discutimos como diferentes tipos de dança expressam diferentes tipos de emoções e como você deve tentar praticar ballet se estiver estressado, ou valsa, se estiver indecisa, ou hip hop se estiver particularmente apaixonada por alguma coisa... foi incrível." Quinn terminou com um sorriso antes de enxugar as mãos em uma toalha e sair da cozinha para encontrar Rachel de pé na sala, de costas para Quinn.

"Nós vamos sair este fim de semana." Rachel disse, virando-se para encarar a loira; seu tom firme e o modo como a morena cruzou os braços, silenciosamente desafiaram Quinn a contradizê-la. A loira, de lábios franzidos, ainda esperou Rachel recuperar algum ar, mas uma vez que estava claro que Rachel não lhe daria seu típico beijo de boa-noite, ela se endireitou e finalmente entendeu o que a morena havia dito.

"Espere... o que?" Quinn quase pôde ouvir o estouro da bolha. Rachel xingou novamente antes de desabafar no confortável, mas elegante sofá da sala de estar, apoiando o pés em cima da mesa rústica de _Pottery Barn_.

"Eu e você vamos sair sexta-feira para um bar com alguns dos meus 'chamados' amigos da escola." Rachel bufou e revirou os olhos enquanto se lembrava das palavras de Jen. Novamente, o tom e o olhar de Rachel desafiaram Quinn a protestar. A mente de Quinn ainda estava confusa com o aparecimento inesperado da diva, e estava tentando entender o que se passava ali.

"Tuuudo beem?"

"Vamos passar a noite nos socializando com meus amigos. Você ainda não fez nenhuma tentativa para tentar conhecê-los e não se ofereceu uma vez para conhecê-los. Isso é inaceitável!". Rachel estava esperando pressionar Quinn a aceitar a proposta com culpa. "E eu não posso deixar você aqui a noite toda sozinha se eu sair, então eu nunca posso vê-los." Rachel exclamou, jogando os braços no ar. "Bem, isso termina agora!" Quinn sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estomago. Rachel nunca havia mencionado querer sair com os amigos e esta era a primeira vez que a loira ouvia sobre sua falta de esforço. Ela lentamente se sentou ao lado da diva furiosa e tentou organizar seus pensamentos.

A loira poderia dizer que Rachel queria ir. Toda vez que era convidada, ela tentava mencionar casualmente para Quinn, como se não fosse grande coisa. Mas Quinn sabia, claro que era grande coisa: Rachel Berry recebendo convites para sair? A loira conseguia entender porque a diva estava ansiosa. Por isso, Quinn sempre se surpreendia quando a morena nunca aceitava. "Você não vai por minha causa... é isso?" Quinn perguntou cuidadosamente, não exatamente certa do porque a ideia doía tanto.

Rachel podia ouvir a dor na voz da loira e sua cabeça disparou. "Eu só não quero pressionar você a sair com meus amigos. Eu não quero que você fique sozinha em casa. Sempre pensei que se você quisesse ir, diria algo. Como você nunca dizia nada, eu apenas supus que você não queria conhecê-los." Essa era realmente a verdade, uma mudança. Apesar de Rachel se sentir desconfortável com a idéia de mentir para os amigos, se Quinn quisesse ir, Rachel a teria levado junto.

"Essa é mesmo a única razão?" A loira perguntou devagar, esperando que Rachel não sentisse vergonha dela ou pensasse que ela era uma parceira inadequada. Rachel balançou a cabeça rapidamente e mordeu o lábio enquanto esperava pela resposta de Quinn. "Então nós vamos." Quinn não estava particularmente feliz com a idéia de passar a noite com um monte de gente com quem não tinha nada em comum enquanto fingia estar apaixonada por Rachel, mas ela também sabia que esse era o trabalho de uma Esposa Perfeita. Ela tinha presenciado a mãe ir à muitas festas no trabalho do pai e sabia que era importante dar uma boa impressão, ela era a outra metade de Rachel, de qualquer modo. Quinn era uma extensão de Rachel. Se ela não fosse a noiva perfeita, a diva ficaria mal.

"Você... você tem certeza?" Rachel perguntou, ficando animada com a ideia de ter planos de verdade para aquele fim de semana.

"É claro, Rachel. O que você quiser, eu quero." O biquinho de Rachel desapareceu quase instantaneamente e ela gritou alto e se atirou para cima da loira, praticamente a jogando em cima do sofá. Ela abraçou a loira apertado e agradeceu repetidamente, fazendo Quinn sorrir um pouco.

Mas, quanto mais Rachel pensava sobre a situação, mais o sorriso desaparecia do seu rosto enquanto ela recordava as palavras de Jen. Rachel não podia acreditar nos nervos da garota! Sentada ao lado da mulher mais perfeita já inventada! Linda, inteligente, elegante, simpática, atenciosa, charmosa, engraçada, devastadoramente sexy... Rachel bufou. Era assim tão difícil acreditar que Rachel poderia ter alguém como Quinn? Será que as outras pessoas de sua classe achavam que ela estava mentindo também?

A loira ficou surpresa quando Rachel de repente a soltou para encará-la. "Quinn, você me ama, certo?" a diva perguntou, mordendo o lábio e olhando profundamente dentro daqueles olhos cor de avelã. Novamente, Quinn foi pega de surpresa, mas se recuperou rapidamente.

"É claro, Rach." Quinn sorriu um pouco. A expressão da morena vacilou ligeiramente. Sem aviso, os lábios de Rachel estavam famintos sobre os de Quinn quando ela cobriu o rosto da loira. O beijo era duro e forçado, Quinn guinchou de surpresa – olhos abertos enquanto Rachel se inclinada sobre ela. Elas não haviam se beijado assim desde a formatura, no ensino médio, há mais de um ano. E embora esse beijo não fosse tão apaixonado como o outro havia sido, era mais do que os beijinhos de todos os dias.

Era definitivamente incomum Rachel simplesmente pular do pescoço de Quinn. A loira poderia dizer que alguma coisa estava incomodando profundamente a diva. Uma pontada de culpa tomou conta de Quinn, desejando que ela realmente amasse a morena. Rachel estava chateada e precisava da tranqüilidade da loira. Quinn se sentiu mal por não ser genuíno. Mas os lábios de Rachel ainda estavam pressionados firmemente contra os de Quinn. Então, a loira se afastou lentamente, beijando os lábios da diva mais uma vez antes de olhar em seus olhos. "O que aconteceu, Rachel?", Quinn perguntou calmamente, pegando uma das mãos da morena nas suas.

A morena hesitou apenas um segundo, ainda perplexa com o que tinha acabado de fazer. O beijo não fora nada como o primeiro, mas ainda sim foi bom; tranqüilizador. "Bem... é só que," Rachel de repente se sentiu envergonhada, um sentimento que não tinha desde o colegial. "Jen não acredita que você é real." A diva murmurou, olhando para suas mãos entrelaçadas. Os olhos de Quinn se estreitaram, enquanto ela tentava decifrar o olhar no rosto da morena.

"Por quê?" a voz da loira era suave e gentilmente ela colocou uma mecha de cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha de Rachel. O gesto acalmou a diva enquanto ela olhava para Quinn com aqueles enormes olhos de filhotinho, ainda fazendo beicinho. A visão fez a loira sorrir pouco.

"Ela acha que você é muito perfeita e que eu não poderia acabar com alguém como você." Quinn empalideceu. Quem diabos essa Jen _vadia_ achava que era?

"Quem diabos essa Jen _vadia_ acha que é?" Quinn rosnou. Rachel sorriu um pouco e a loira ficou momentaneamente surpresa com sua reação imediata. Com certeza, Quinn percebeu que ela era algum tipo de protetora de Rachel, principalmente por causa do tamanho da diva – ela era como um cachorrinho que Quinn sentia a necessidade de proteger – e tinha grande importância no futuro de Quinn, pois grande parte de seu futuro acabava com a presença de Rachel.

Se todos achassem que Rachel não merecia alguém como Quinn, ou que ela a estava imaginando, isso as fazia parecer mal. "Bem, nós vamos para esse bar no fim de semana e vamos mostrar a eles o quão real eu sou. E o quanto você me merece." A loira disse, irritada por seu relacionamento está sendo posto a prova, especialmente porque ele _era_ falso.

Rachel se sentiu muito melhor. Ela suspirou enquanto se recostava no ombro de Quinn e, lentamente, acariciou a mão da loira com o polegar. "Obrigada, Quinn. Você sempre sabe o que dizer."

Quinn assentiu em silencio, ainda chateada por duvidarem do casal. _Esta vai ser a pratica perfeita com a mídia,_ pensou a loira, pensando que a maioria das pessoas provavelmente se surpreenderiam quando descobrissem sobre as duas. _Eu sou muito gostosa, afinal._ Ela concluiu.

"Eu não entendo.", disse Quinn em voz alta depois de um breve silencio. Rachel olhou para a loira. "Por quê você não seria boa o suficiente para mim?" Quinn murmurou para si mesma. Ela não notou o sorriso de Rachel, no entanto. A morena achava a expressão confusa de Quinn muito fofinha. Ela parecia realmente confusa e a diva corou com o que isso pudesse significar. Quinn não conseguiu entender porque Jen pensava dessa forma, e isso fez Rachel derreter um pouco.

"Você é bonita, talentosa, inteligente, generosa..." Quinn maneou a cabeça, esquecendo momentaneamente a presença de Rachel. _Onde eu errei_? As roupas que ela comprara para Rachel eram elegantes e destacavam os atributos físicos da diva, mantendo uma postura profissional. Não podia ser o corpo de Rachel porque esse era quase malditamente perfeito, pensava Quinn. Esqueça a voz dela, porque ninguém duvida do quão incrível é. E Rach nem era mais tão irritante. Verdade. O ego de Rachel há muito se perdera desde que Finn terminara o namoro dos dois. Ela ainda era confiante, mas chamava menos atenção para si mesma. _Bem, sexta-feira nós vamos estar muito gostosas. Realmente gostosas. Vamos todos sair. E vou mostrar a eles. Malditos tipinhos dramáticos._

Rachel apreciava como isso afetava Quinn, mostrava que a loira realmente se importava com ela. E embora Quinn atendesse a todos os caprichos e desejos da diva... bem... a maioria deles... a loira não era muito carinhosa com a diva. Normalmente ela não se incomodava porque Rachel não correspondia aos sentimentos imaginários de Quinn. Mas havia vezes, tarde da noite, ou enquanto assistiam um filme, ou quando caminhavam pelo parque, em que Rachel desejara que Quinn a abraçasse um pouco mais apertado, ou que o beijo fosse um pouco mais longo. Não que Rachel quisesse... ela só... ela queria que Quinn desejasse isso também. Como... como na noite em que a loira estivera na casa dos pais de Rachel.

Claro, Quinn dizia que amava Rachel e a elogiava, mas... ela meio que sentia falta dos dias em que tinha que empurrar a mão de alguém para longe porque ele estava indo rápido demais. Ela meio que sentia falta de dizer "não", quando via nos olhos de alguém que ele estava querendo ir mais longe do que Rachel estava pronta. Mas Quinn sempre fora respeitosa. E enquanto Rachel admirava esse essa qualidade cavalheiresca, a diva não podia negar que era divertido sorrir para aquela pessoa especial, a diversão nos olhos da outra quando negava uma chance de correr as mãos por seu corpo. Se sentir desejada. Ela sentia falta disso.

_Bem, isso tem que mudar_, Rachel pensou quando Quinn beijou sua testa antes de voltar para a cozinha para preparar o jantar. _sexta-feira vamos mostrar a eles quão real nosso relacionamento é._

_

* * *

_

Quinn sabia que tinha mais trabalho a fazer. Sextas-feiras eram os dias fáceis e ela estava grata por isso. Mas isso não a impediu de levantar antes do alarme de Rachel para conseguir adiantar todas as suas tarefas.

Quando Rachel acordou às seis horas, ela franziu a testa profundamente, ainda meio adormecida, e cegamente afagou o espaço vazio ao seu lado. Algo não estava certo. Por que ela se sentia tão fria? Por que ela não se sentia segura? Ela sentou e seus olhos se arregalaram quando olhou ao redor do quarto – dela e de Quinn – todas as roupas que estavam no chão na noite anterior, sumiram. "Ela me deixou." A morena disse em estado de choque e desespero. Sem sequer perceber o que estava fazendo, lagrimas começaram a brotar rapidamente dos olhos de Rachel. Ela se agarrou às cobertas e caiu de volta na cama, tentando absorver o perfume de Quinn do travesseiro da loira.

De repente, a porta abriu e Quinn entrou como um furacão no quarto delas, um frenesi de ansiedade e nervos. "Vamos, vamos, vamos, temos um dia agitado, Berry." Quinn gritou, batendo as mãos uma da outra; horrorizada ao ver a morena ainda na cama depois das seis. Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram quando Quinn puxou os cobertores e a diva da cama. Ela deu dois tapinhas firmes na bunda da diva – fazendo-a soltar um gritinho – em direção ao elíptico de Rachel dizendo tudo o que o casal ainda teria que fazer naquele dia.

Quinn já havia limpado o apartamento, lavara roupa e dobrara, o café da manhã estava no fogo, o almoço fora embalado na geladeira, e o jantar seria aquecido na hora. "Acabei de voltar da caminhada com os cães. Tenho certeza que vou pagar por isso mais tarde, mas espero que isso não seja prejudicial para a saúde deles." Quinn disse, as palavras viajando a velocidade da luz. Os olhos de Rachel ainda estavam arregalados enquanto tentava discretamente trocar de camisola – o comportamento de Quinn não estava exatamente normal e ela já havia deixado as roupas de exercícios ao lado da morena, momentos antes – no meio da sala enquanto a loira continuava a falar.

Mas como estava demorando demais, Quinn adiantou-se as pressas e puxou a camisola do corpo de Rachel, fazendo gritar mais uma vez. Rachel rapidamente cruzou os braços sobre o peito nu em constrangimento enquanto ela olhava para qualquer lugar, menos a loira a sua frente. Mas Quinn não notara a nudez de Rachel, muito concentrada em todas as compras que teria que fazer ao longo das atividades normais do dia e enfiou a camiseta sobre a cabeça de Rachel, bagunçando os cabelos da diva no processo. Os olhos de Rachel estavam em estado de choque, corando furiosamente quando Quinn estendeu os shorts para Rachel entrar, corando furiosamente, pois estava apenas de calcinha e camiseta. A morena mordeu o lábio inferior quando olhou para o teto, esperando que se não demonstrasse que estava tendo arrepios por toda a pele onde os dedos de Quinn passavam, a loira também não perceberia.

Uma vez que Quinn ficara convencida de que a diva estava pronta, ela se levantou e sorriu com orgulho. "Tudo pronto!" Rachel não tinha certeza se deveria dizer que ainda faltava o sutiã esportivo e as meias para seu regime de exercícios, mas ela preferiu não dizer nada. Felizmente a morena foi capaz de se dirigir ao quarto e procurar o sutiã, os tênis e as meias, rapidamente escovar os dentes, sozinha, enquanto Quinn corria para a cozinha para verificar os omeletes veganos.

"Rachel! Eu não ouço o giro barulhento e irritante do seu elíptico!" Quinn gritou da cozinha assim que a morena terminou de amarrar os tênis.

"Estou quase lá, estou quase lá." Rachel resmungou baixinho enquanto subia na maquina; ela esperava que no dia seguinte pudesse fazer tudo isso em paz – a loira não era tão contundente com a diva, mostrando partes da Quinn de Lima.

Quinn colocou a cabeça para fora da cozinha e olhou a diva cuidadosamente enquanto Rachel começava a se exercitar. Seu olhar se dissolveu imediatamente e lentamente ela caminhou de volta para a sala, examinando Rachel de perto.

"O que há de errado?" a cabeça da morena se ergueu com o tom de voz preocupado de Quinn.

"Hein?" Rachel ofegou, já começando a suar levemente. Quinn ainda examinava a morena de perto, suas sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto inspecionava os olhos de Rachel.

"Você estava chorando?" Quinn soltou, lembrando do fato de ter despojado a diva de suas roupas. "Rach... se eu fiz você se sentir desconfortável... eu... eu sinto muito! Eu nem sequer pensei, estava tão estressada com o que precisa ser feito! Me descul.." Finalmente Rachel entendeu os pensamentos de Quinn e ela balançou a cabeça com um sorriso.

"Quinn, não, não foi isso de forma alguma." _De fato, aquilo fez me fez começar a relaxar um pouco!_ Rachel pensou sarcasticamente, recordando a ultima vez em que alguém havia tirado suas roupas, então ela afastou o pensamento. "É só..." mais uma vez, Rachel desviou os olhos do olhar intenso de Quinn. Ela estava um pouco envergonhada por ser flagrada pela loira chorando – pelo pensamento de Quinn tê-la abandonado. Os pensamentos pareciam ter vindo do nada e sem lógica. Talvez fosse porque Rachel se sentia meio adormecida ainda.

"Quando eu acordei..." Quinn olhou de soslaio para Rachel, enquanto se aproximava do elíptico. Ela balançou a cabeça para mostrar que estava ouvindo, enquanto secretamente aumentava a velocidade da maquina para melhorar o treino de Rachel, o vestido que ela tinha em mente para a diva era estonteante.

"'É só' o que?" Quinn perguntou, olhando para a morena, cruzando os braços em concentração.

"Eu pensei que você tinha ido embora." Rachel resmungou enquanto limpava o suor da testa. A loira fez uma careta até entender. Sua expressão se suavizou e ela se endireitou à altura máxima.

"Eu não faria isso". Quinn murmurou baixinho. Ambas ficaram em silencio por um momento até Quinn lembrar do café da manhã e fazer as pressas seu caminho para a cozinha, com um sorriso súbito e sincero. Era bom se sentir necessária; desejada. Ela tinha se tornado essencial para a diva e ela adorava a sensação. Mas dessa vez, não porque ela soubesse que seu futuro estava seguro, era apenas bom.

Rachel não podia ignorar o calor que a consumia com a declaração suave de Quinn. Às vezes a morena esquecia que Quinn estava apaixonada por ela – ou assim pensava. Quinn era sempre tão cuidadosa com Rachel – não muito sensível – e além disso, os beijos e caricias, quase diziam que elas eram apenas amigas. Mas quando a voz de Quinn ficava assim, suave e macia – uma confissão silenciosa mas tão honesta – o coração de Rachel batia rápido e ela sempre soltava um fôlego extra, como se a loira lhe desse uma vida nova.

"Rachel, saia já dessa maquina e venha comer seu café da manhã antes que ele esfrie. Porque nem pensar eu vou fazer outro com a agenda lotada de hoje!" e de alguma forma, o comentário só fez o sorriso da diva ficar maior... quase reforçando as palavras anteriores de Quinn.

* * *

Pela, talvez, milionésima vez aquela noite, Rachel puxou a barra do seu vestido, completamente consciente do seu comprimento – ou falta de comprimento – e do material pegajoso de que era feito. Com o maior cuidado possível, Rachel deslizou para fora do táxi, consciente de que o vestido subiu até suas coxas nuas, e xingou um pouco uma vez que haviam chegado ao destino. "Fique com o troco." Quinn murmurou para o motorista antes de graciosamente sair do táxi.

Rachel estava com um pouquinho de inveja da pose que Quinn exalava naquele momento. Ela era alta, confiante, bonita e totalmente no controle de sua roupa. A diva não tinha certeza do porque ela tinha que usar o vestido minúsculo e brilhante e se apegava a cada parte de seu corpo, mas não podia discordar que o vestido da loira havia sido projetado exatamente para ela. Enquanto o vestido de Rachel deixava muita pele bronzeada exposta, Quinn parecia, na opinião de Rachel, muito mais sexy sem ser tão reveladora. Mas, claro, aquele era o plano de Quinn.

Enquanto a loira estava determinada a mostrar que Rachel era incrivelmente sexy vestida com as roupas certas, Quinn sabia que seu próprio deveria ser discreto e não chamativo, mas parecer lindo sem esforço, como se ela não estivesse realmente tentando. Ela estava exatamente assim, mas além do ponto. Uma vez que Quinn entrou na loja, ela encontrou o homem mais disposto do mundo a encontrar um vestido para ela. A loira modelou cada vestido e esperou a reação apropriada, e ele não a decepcionou.

Os olhos dele praticamente rolaram nas órbitas e sua língua caiu para fora quando Quinn saiu do provador com um vestido cor de ardósia, que se apegava ao tronco dela como um corpete e caia leve para parar na metade de suas coxas. Era elegante e sofisticado, mas ainda mostrava boa parte de suas pernas e o decote. Perfeito.

E aparentemente, estava perfeito, porque o jovem vendedor seguiu Quinn até o caixa, tropeçando nas palavras e elogios. "Não." A loira disse, tirando o cartão de credito da bolsa e entregando ao caixa. "Não vai acontecer." Ela descartou novamente para o homem que a chamava para sair. "Uh, uh." Ela disse, assinando o recibo do cartão, sorrindo para o caixa, rindo enquanto o vendedor continuava insistindo. "Nunca nessa vida." Quinn concluiu antes de pegar o vestido e sair da loja.

Ele não era o primeiro a tentar conquistar Quinn desde que chegara a Nova York. Isso acontecia pelo menos uma vez por dia. Geralmente, eram homens mais velhos, trabalhadores da construção civil, caras aleatórios andando pela rua, funcionários do supermercado, mas o vendedor foi o primeiro cara jovem que teve a chance. E ele era bonito, também. E os olhos avelã de Quinn passaram por ele assim como ela havia feito com todos os outros.

"Quinn Fabray! Você só pode estar brincando com esse vestido!" Rachel tinha gritado de dentro do quarto, uma vez que Quinn entrou no apartamento com seu vestido novo para aquela noite. Quinn sorriu para si mesma tentando imaginar Rachel em pé na frente do espelho do seu quarto, olhando para o vestido curto com horror.

Mas o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto quando a diva saiu do quarto. Desta vez, os olhos avelã de Quinn só puderam absorver tanto quando o possível da morena, passando do _nada_ para ver o absolutamente _tudo_. "Confie em mim, Rachel." Quinn murmurou enquanto inspecionava cada centímetro do corpo de Rachel. "_Esse_ é o vestido."

Não era como se Quinn estivesse checando Rachel ou algo assim. Não... ela só estava, _apreciando_ o corpo de Rachel. Era o que acontecia de tempos em tempos durante o ultimo ano e meio. Ela notava as longas pernas da morena. Pegava uma pitada do estomago exposto de Rachel. A toalha da diva escorregava um pouco revelando o decote. Não era grande coisa. E não era grande coisa agora, de jeito nenhum. "Perfeito." Quinn sussurrou, empurrando para trás o cabelo de Rachel sobre o ombro nu, deixando-se fechar o vestido e tentando ignorar a pele exposta das costas da morena. Mas Rachel ainda estava chateada. Especialmente quando viu o vestido nas mãos de Quinn.

"Por que não posso usar esse _aí_ e você veste este _aqui_!" Rachel argumentou, fazendo Quinn sorrir novamente.

"Vá terminar sua maquiagem." Quinn disse, ainda divertindo-se com o beicinho adorável da diva.

"Mas eu já terminei com a maquiagem!"

Quinn sorriu e apertou o rosto de Rachel. "Você e tão engraçada, Rach." Enquanto Quinn se vestia no quarto, Rachel permaneceu parada em frente a porta, resmungando sobre a roupa. Ela tinha certeza de que este vestido seria mais adequado para a loira. Mas, quando Quinn saiu do quarto, o rosto de Rachel imediatamente esquentou e ela quase bateu na parede - completamente distraída com a visão que era Quinn.

"Você está maravilhosa." Foi a resposta sussurrada de Rachel.

"Você não quer trocar?" Quinn brincou, enquanto colocava a pulseira e os brincos. Rachel apenas balançou a cabeça em admiração.

"Então você acha que eu estou bonita?" Rachel assentiu em silencio. "Feliz por eu ser sua noiva?" Rachel balançou a cabeça um pouco mais. "Ótimo! Agora vá terminar sua maquiagem."

"Eu estou nervosa." Rachel resmungou em silencio, enquanto o casal caminhava em direção a entrada do bar.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Rach, eles são seus amigos." Quinn disse, segurando a porta para a morena. "E você está linda então não tem absolutamente nada com o que se preocupar. Vamos lá. Estamos atrasadas." Rachel reuniu alguma confiança com a avaliação de Quinn, lembrando de como os olhos avelã caíram em direção às suas pernas nuas varias vezes durante o curto trajeto de táxi. Uma parte de Rachel desejava que a loira colocasse as mãos em sua coxa, exibindo o quão tentadora Rachel estava. Era meio irritante o modo de auto-contentação que Quinn apresentava. Isso estava realmente começando a incomodar a morena.

Quinn colocou suavemente uma mão na base das costas de Rachel – como de costume – enquanto caminhavam em direção ao bar. Ambas respiraram fundo, se preparando para o que estava por vir. Rachel sabia que simplesmente ter Quinn ao seu lado ia mostrar aos seus amigos descrentes que ela não estava mentindo. Ela _poderia_ ser um pouco mais atenciosa e afetiva com a loira do que o normalmente era – e não porque parecia extremamente bom sentir a mão da loira em sua pele nua – enquanto o táxi as trazia ao bar; mas como eles ousariam duvidar de Rachel?

Quinn tentou se lembrar de tudo o que sua mãe e Frannie lhe disseram sobre o papel da Esposa Perfeita. Ela teria que ser atraente, simpática, atenciosa e charmosa. A loira havia presenciado a mãe e a irmã deslizando sobre o papel perfeitamente e soube que esse era mais um teste: os amigos de Rachel teriam que amá-la. Ela estava lá para dar uma boa aparência a morena. Isso seria importante mais tarde, quando tivesse que lhe dar com produtores, colegas de elenco e a mídia. Quinn gostaria apenas de enfeitar um pouco mais a mascara que tinha usado no colégio, descartando a confiante e mal-intencionada para interpretar um papel que a faria parecer mais confortável e familiarizada. Ela era uma Esposa Perfeita agora, ela precisava ser doce. Esse pensamento fez Quinn revirar os olhos. Ela não era boa em ser doce.

"Lá estão eles." Rachel resmungou antes de sorrir. Quinn sabia que o sorriso era falso, parecia nervoso, ela percebeu. A longa mesa estava ocupada com pelo menos uma dúzia de pessoas ou mais, todas olhando para o casal que se aproximava com grande interesse e alguns olhos arregalados – Rachel parecia um pouco diferente do usual – e a loira não pôde evitar, e sentiu-se um pouco nervosa também.

"Você veio!" Quinn imediatamente identificou a garota como sendo Jen – Rachel havia descrito com grandes detalhes cada um de seus amigos depois de a loira insistir, pois queria saber tudo o que precisava sabre quem estava conhecendo e cumprimentá-los da melhor forma possível.

Jen saltou de trás da mesa para dar um abraço em Rachel, mas seus olhos escuros se dirigiram à Quinn em descrença. A garota se sentiu um pouco culpada pelo que havia dito a Rachel, no inicio da semana. Depois de ver que a diva havia dito a verdade, ela tentou imaginar como Quinn seria. E não estava realmente preparada. Parecia que Rachel não exagerara muito.

Ela não era a única dos amigos de Rachel a ficar atordoada. Quase todos na mesa estavam olhando para Quinn, surpresos. A loira estava ciente de ser o centro das atenções e se endireitou à sua altura máxima, escorregando delicadamente uma mecha de seus cabelos loiros para trás da orelha, sem mexer nos cachos que caiam sobre a garganta.

"Pessoal," Rachel sorriu, satisfeita por todos estarem encantados com sua noiva. "Esta é a Quinn." Todos os olhos se dirigiram a Rachel, notando seu vestido sexy. Eles nunca haviam visto a morena em um _look_ tão bom – o cabelo levemente desgrenhado, maquiagem esfumaçada – antes de voltarem a olhar a loira, com bocas abertas.

"Jen, certo?" Quinn cumprimentou, estendendo a mão para apertar a de Jen, atordoada ao seu lado. "É um prazer conhecê-la, ouvi falar muito de você." A loira sorriu calorosamente – pelo menos, assim esperava – antes de se virar para cumprimentar os outros. Henry e Tyler foram os próximos que a loira identificou e analisou. Ela sabia que eles eram importantes para Rachel, então ela se aproximou dos dois e se inclinou um pouco para apertar suas mãos, os dois também muito atordoados.

Rachel não conseguia apagar o próprio sorriso, ela nunca havia visto a loira ser tão calorosa e amigável. Era um pouco surpreendente, na verdade, testemunhar Quinn Fabray ser tão apresentável. Depois de terminar com as apresentações de Henry e Tyler, Rachel colocou o braço em torno de Quinn e caminhou em volta da mesa para apresentá-la aos outros. A mente da loira viajou através dos dias que passara estudando cada pessoa que conhecia. _Esta é a Virginia. É um prazer conhecê-la Virginia, parabéns pelo seu papel no Show de Ntal. Este é Patrick. É um prazer conhece-lo Patrick, sinto muito por seu tornozelo. Quando você poderá voltar a dançar? Este é Dwayne. Encantada. Eu gostaria de ouvir sobre a peça que está planejando dirigir, se você tiver um tempinho._

A noite inteira se passou exatamente assim: Quinn falava com diferentes amigos de Rachel sobre os envolvimentos de cada um em Julliard, fazendo perguntas sobre o que planejavam para o futuro e até usando informações que tinha aprendido em suas aulas em Julliard para impressionar os outros. Os amigos de Rachel estavam completamente encantados. Se a taça de Rachel ameaçasse esvaziar, Quinn rapidamente levantava e pegava outra para a morena, perguntando ao resto das pessoas se eles também precisavam de alguma coisa. Quando as duas eram questionadas sobre seu relacionamento, a loira sempre dava um sorriso tímido e tocava a diva de forma suave, para dar mais ênfase às suas palavras.

Rachel sentou ao lado da loira, ela própria orgulhosa e encantada, na perfeita aura de casal feliz. Rachel não conseguia tirar os olhos de Quinn a noite toda. E quando a loira não estava discutindo suas opiniões sobre dança moderna, os olhos de Quinn se voltavam para Rachel, certificando-se de que ela estava bem, se ela estava se divertindo, se estava sorrindo.

"Eu vou pegar uma bebida, você quer alguma coisa?" Rachel sussurrou no ouvido de Quinn por volta da meia-noite. A loira olhou para Rachel, deixando Henry e Tyler comandarem a conversa que estavam tendo, e parou.

"Eu pego uma bebida para você." Quinn começou, apanhando a bolsa. Rachel riu e colocou a mão firmemente no braço de Quinn.

"Você tem pegado bebidas para mim a noite toda," disse Rachel, um sorriso bobo se esticando em seu rosto, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam, comprovando a afirmação; Rachel estava um pouco bêbada. "Deixe-me pegar uma para você, desta vez." Quinn sorriu facilmente.

"Só uma taça de vinho".

"Só isso? Você não bebeu nada a noite toda." Quinn tinha certeza. Rachel deu a volta e se esquivou de varias pessoas até chegar ao bar. Ela ficou satisfeita ao encontrar dois rapazes de sua classe aguardando as próprias bebidas e cumprimentou-os com um sorriso e aceno.

"Hei, Berry."

"Olá, Thomas. Olá, Oliver." Rachel inclinou-se sobre o bar e fez seu pedido antes de se voltar para os rapazes. "Vocês estão se divertindo?" Rachel não estava muito familiarizada com seus colegas, mas eles pareciam bastante agradáveis.

"Sim, nada ruim." Tom disse, pegando sua cerveja. Rachel estremeceu ligeiramente ao notar os olhos do garoto analisando suas pernas. Oliver não era muito diferente, deslizando os olhos sobre sua bunda enquanto bebericava a própria bebida.

"Sua namorada é gostosa, Rach." Oliver comentou, ainda analisando a morena.

"_Noiva_, na verdade, Oliver." Rachel corrigiu, enquanto entregava o dinheiro ao barman.

"Noiva, me desculpe." E ele realmente parecia arrependido. Os dois haviam parado de admirar Rachel e olhavam para o balcão do bar como se estivessem tentando realmente não olhar o corpo de Rachel. Isso era uma coisa que ela realmente gostava sobre os garotos de Julliard – eles não eram porcos com os quais ela estava acostumada. Mas ainda eram garotos.

"Vocês duas têm muita sorte." Tom comentou, seu olhar se desviando para a mesa onde Quinn e Henry riam juntos. Por um momento, Rachel esqueceu que Tom e Oliver estavam lá. Ela apenas apreciava a risada de Quinn; ela estava linda.

"Sinto muito, Thomas, o que você estava dizendo?" Rachel perguntou, balançando a cabeça para eliminar o torpor ao observar Quinn, voltando-se para os dois garotos.

"Eu perguntei se ela é tão quente quanto parece ser." Ele repetiu com um sorriso. Rachel franziu a testa profundamente e estreitou os olhos para o rapaz. Ao lado de Tom, Oliver revirou os olhos e bateu na cabeça do amigo.

"Sinto muito por ele, Rach." Tom pareceu confuso por um momento, antes de suavizar a expressão.

"Ah, merda. Desculpe, Rachel. Às vezes eu esqueço." Ele se desculpou, devidamente castigado.

"Você esqueceu o que, Thomas?" ela perguntou, ainda com a testa franzida desafiando-o a dizer o que quer que fosse sobre _sua _Quinn.

"Entenda, é que os caras dizem esse tipo de merda uns para os outros. Mas é diferente com as meninas, mesmo as lésbicas. Me desculpe." Agora era a vez de Rachel se sentir confusa.

"O que você quer dizer?" ela perguntou, verdadeiramente perplexa.

"Homens, geralmente, se gabam sobre suas garotas. É estúpido e imaturo, mas é nossa maneira de falar sobre namoradas e coisas do tipo." Oliver deu de ombros. A curiosidade de Rachel cresceu. Era interessante o modo como os dois falavam com ela. Eles estavam definitivamente impressionados sobre Quinn e pareciam genuinamente amigáveis. E, embora seus olhos a admirassem brevemente antes de lembrar que não deveriam, continuavam a conversa como se ela fosse uma amiga; quase um dos _caras_. Isto agradou a diva.

"Ela é muito atraente." Rachel disse, com um sorriso lento. Tom e Oliver sorriram e acenaram com a cabeça. "Ela era uma líder de torcida também." Ela se gabou. Os dois eclodiram em risos.

"Sério?" Oliver perguntou ansiosamente.

"Antes de ficarmos juntas, ela era presidente do clube do celibato." Tom e Oliver gargalharam enquanto Rachel olhava as unhas e desamassava o vestido em tom de brincadeira. Os três bateram 'um dez' no alto das cabeças antes de a morena se desculpar com o pretexto de levar o vinho para a noiva, sorrindo amplamente enquanto caminhava.

Rachel, de repente, se sentiu como uma rockstar; popular. Não apenas como a diva da Broadway como às vezes era rotulada. Ela entendia agora porque os caras se gabavam.

_Eu me sinto bem._

Nós_ nos sentimos bem._

_Droga de linha reta!_

_Sexy! _

_Popular!_

_Desejadas!_

_Eu senti falta desse sentimento._

_Eu também._

_Na verdade... eu não tenho certeza de já _havia_ sentido isto antes._

_Eu também._

_Quinn é incrível!_

_Estou tão feliz por termos encontrado-a e a trazido para Nova York._

_Oh, meu Deus, eu também!_

_Ela tem sido tão incrível conosco._

_Todos amam ela._

_Eu acho que eu a amo!_

_Devagar, Rachel._

_O quê? Olhe para ela! Ela é linda!_

_Sim... ela _é_ linda, mas isso não significa que nós a amamos._

_Ela cuida da gente._

_Sim... mas ela ainda é Quinn Fabray. E já falamos sobre isso, não podemos nos machucar de novo._

_Mas eu sinto falta de gostar de alguém... e Quinn torna isso mais fácil._

_Gostar de alguém, tudo bem, dar a ela munição para quebrar nosso coração é outra coisa. Além disso, é só o álcool falando. Amanhã nós vamos voltar a odiá-la._

_..._

_O quê?_

_É só... quando foi a ultima vez que realmente sentimos como se odiássemos Quinn?_

_..._

_Exatamente! Ela tem sido tão maravilhosa!_

_Isso não muda o fato de que não podemos dar a ninguém nosso coração, especialmente à Quinn Fabray._

_Mas.._

_Mas o que?_

_Deus, eu não acredito que estou prestes a dizer isso..._

_O quê?_

_EU PRECISO DE SEXO!_

_Rachel Berry!_

_O que? Você está dizendo que não podemos ter alguma ação?_

_... OK_... Talvez_..._

_Viu? E Quinn nos ama!_

_... Verdade..._

_Então... qual o problema em... você sabe... _brincar _um pouquinho?_

_..._

_Eu sabia!_

_Espera!_

_O que?_

_... você sabe o que, não importa. Vá em frente!_

_Não se preocupe, eu vou!_

"Seu vinho, meu amor." Rachel sussurrou no ouvido da loira enquanto se aproximava mais.

"Obrigada." Quinn respondeu, sorrindo questionadoramente para o risinho dos lábios de Rachel. A diva parecia bastante satisfeita consigo mesma e a loira nunca havia visto Rachel com aquele sorriso especial antes. E Quinn agora conhecia todos os sorrisos de Rachel. Mas esse era quase convencido.

"Posso ter esta dança?" Rachel perguntou, estendendo a mão e esperando por Quinn. Ainda um pouco confusa, Quinn aceitou e levantou. Definitivamente havia algo de errado com Rachel. A loira não poderia dizer o que era, mas isto a deixava um pouco nervosa.

Enquanto o casal alcançava a pista de dança, Rachel piscou os olhos para Thomas e Oliver, antes de deslizar os braços em torno do pescoço de Quinn. "Você está se divertindo, querida?" olhos cor de avelã piscaram em surpresa à expressão carinhosa e rouquidão na voz de Rachel. Bandeiras vermelhas balançaram na cabeça de Quinn quando finalmente reconheceu o comportamento da diva.

"Quanto você bebeu, Rach?" Quinn sorriu desconfortavelmente, enquanto segurava os quadris de Rachel folgadamente.

"Não muito." Rachel respondeu, puxando a loira mais para perto de seu corpo. Quinn engoliu em seco enquanto as duas balançavam ao som da musica, discretamente olhando ao redor da pista de dança para ver se alguém estava julgando duas mulheres dançando juntas; esta era a primeira vez que elas realmente se mostravam em publico e Quinn estava um pouco nervosa por receber olhares de pessoas que não eram amigas de Rachel. Mas ninguém parecia remotamente interessado... bem... ninguém parecia ser _homofóbico_ – a maioria das pessoas estavam interessadas.

A batida forte tinha a intenção de fazer os casais se aproximarem mais, gemendo uns contra os outros, e Quinn se sentia bem por ela e Rachel estarem dançando relativamente inocentes em comparação com aqueles à sua volta. "Eu já disse que você está muito bonita hoje?" A morena sussurrou no ouvido de Quinn. A loira engoliu em seco, sentindo Rachel traçar as pontas de seus dedos para cima e para baixo em sua nuca. A boca da diva – graças aos saltos – estava ao lado da orelha de Quinn e a loira sentia o cérebro rachando à procura de algo para acalmar a situação.

Rachel estava bêbada. Não descontrolada, mas tonta. Esse era um lado da morena que Quinn nunca tinha visto e não tinha certeza de como agir. "Você está muito bonita, também." Quinn comentou nervosamente.

"Você pode me segurar mais apertado, sabe." Rachel murmurou, enquanto seus dedos escovavam os cabelos de Quinn. A loira mordeu o lábio com a sensação contra a própria vontade, enquanto apertava a cintura de Rachel, sem machucá-la; as coisas já estavam ficando um pouco mais quentes para Quinn. Ela ainda não tinha tomado um gole de seu vinho, mas de repente sentiu que deveria ter tomado a taça toda de uma só vez. Ela não poderia parecer nervosa com os amigos de Rachel as assistindo. Ela não poderia parecer estranha nos braços da morena. Mas ela certamente se sentia os dois.

Mas Rachel não estava nervosa, muito pelo contrario. O vinho que havia bebido durante toda a noite a fazia se sentir alegre e brincalhona... Para não mencionar um pouco excitada. Já fazia quase dois anos sem que a morena não fizesse nada além de beijar. E ela se sentia sexy naquela noite. Quinn estava linda. E o vinho a fazia sentir-se corajosa e audaciosa. Será que ela estava pronta para dormir com Quinn? Absolutamente não. E, além disso, a loira queria esperar até o casamento. Mas isso não significava que elas não poderiam fazer outras coisas, não?

Quinn desviou os olhos de Rachel enquanto continuavam a balançar. Mas a morena olhava para Quinn em reverencia. "Você tem sido incrível essa noite." A diva sussurrou contra o ouvido de Quinn. A loira apenas assentiu, não tendo certeza do que deveria dizer. "Claro, você é incrível _todos_ os dias". Rachel concluiu, continuando a acariciar o pescoço de Quinn.

"Você torna isso fácil." Quinn riu, sem jeito. Era geralmente a resposta padrão quando a diva a elogiava. Mas naquele momento, quando sentiu a língua de Rachel deslizar por sua orelha, Quinn soube que era a coisa errada a dizer. A loira arregalou os olhos, corando profundamente.

"Eu poderia tornar isso _muito mais_ fácil." Rachel sussurrou em seu ouvido. Quinn se engasgou com o ar quando a afirmação penetrou em seu cérebro.

"Rachel-" Quinn começou, pronta para puxar o cartão nada-sexo-antes-do-casamento, mas Rachel a interrompeu.

"Só porque estamos esperando, não significa que não podemos encontrar outras coisas para fazer." Foi então que a palpitação no coração realmente começou. O que ela poderia dizer? Ela era a Esposa Perfeita, tinha que fazer tudo o que sua noiva solicitasse. Além disso, ela estava supostamente apaixonada por Rachel, por que ela não poderia _brincar_? Não havia nenhuma possibilidade de gravidez, por tanto, ela não poderia usar isso como desculpa. Ela tinha que pensar rápido.

"Mas você está bêbada." Murmurou Quinn, consciente de que suas mãos tremulas estavam soltando e apertando os quadris de Rachel esporadicamente.

"Acabei de tomar água, eu vou estar bem antes mesmo de chegar em casa."

"E seus amigos?"

"Tenho certeza de que eles não vão se importar se sairmos um pouco mais cedo."

"E-E... se começarmos..." Quinn engoliu em seco com o pensamento e tentou desesperadamente manter o mesmo tom de voz. "E se nós não quisermos parar? Não podemos fazer isso."

"Por que não?" Rachel perguntou inocentemente enquanto suas mãos percorriam a pele dos ombros de Quinn, contornando as alças. "Não podemos testar como funciona?" a loira hesitou antes de se afastar um pouco da morena, estreitando os olhos.

"Como é que é?" Rachel percebeu o que acabara de deixar implícito e começou a se desculpar.

"Você está certa, Quinn. Isto foi horrível da minha parte. É só..." A loira ficou aliviada ao notar a nebulosidade nos olhos de Rachel começar a clarear, ela estava ficando sóbria.

"É só o que?". A loira perguntou, olhando em volta para se certificar de que ninguém poderia detectar seu alivio.

"Você é tão incrível, Quinn. Às vezes é difícil lembrar por que eu quero esperar para começar a... Faz tanto tempo desde que eu..." os olhos de Rachel alargaram ligeiramente tentando enfatizar o que estava tentando dizer. Quinn bufou um sorriso e revirou os olhos em divertimento.

"Por favor, Rach. Eu não tenho feito nada ao menos _parecido _com isso desde o segundo ano. Se eu posso agüentar, você também pode." A diva ficou em silencio enquanto Quinn continuava a sorrir. Parecia que a vida toda as pessoas sempre ficavam reclamando sobre a falta de sexo, e a loira nunca entendeu muito bem qual era o grande barato nisso. Havia sido um dos motivos pelos quais ela havia dormido com Puck para começar, querendo saber o que as pessoas viam de interessante. Antes, durante e depois ela ainda não havia conseguido entender a resposta. E com certeza, naquela noite, na casa dos Berry, quando beijou Rachel em seu quarto, ela havia tido uma amostra do motivo pelo qual as pessoas faziam aquelas coisas... mas ela estava bêbada. Por isso gostara da sensação das mãos de Rachel sobre seu corpo e de suas mãos sobre o corpo de Rachel.

A morena ficou em silencio por algum tempo e Quinn olhou para baixo, só para ver Rachel mordendo o lábio e parecendo desamparada. "Hei, o que há de errado?" a loira perguntou com cuidado, usando a ponta do dedo para levantar o queixo da morena.

"Você... você não me acha atraente o suficiente?" Rachel perguntou, tentando lutar contra as lagrimas. Então, talvez a diva estivesse um pouco bêbada. Ou muito. Isso explicaria o porque de repente se sentia rejeitada. Todo garoto com quem saíra havia tentado seu melhor para dormir com ela. Não então, aqui estava Quinn negando-a. Talvez isso não fosse grande coisa, em circunstancias normais. O problema era que Rachel estava bêbada. Além disso, a diva estava cansada de não receber este tipo de atenção. Ela e Quinn só haviam se beijado mais profundamente duas vezes em um ano e meio. Isso era loucura para Rachel. Duas pessoas que supostamente se amavam e viviam juntas, noivas e em direção ao casamento, deveriam provavelmente dar uns amassos com mais freqüência, certo?

As inseguranças de Rachel estavam começando a se acumular. Quinn havia acabado de dizer que não era difícil para ela esperar pelo sexo? Mas se a loira estivesse realmente apaixonada por ela, realmente atraída por Rachel... ela não estaria um pouco desesperada por algo mais?

_Oh, meu _Deus_, eu esperei tanto tempo para ter algo mais físico com Quinn e agora nós estamos na zona de amigas! _Rachel pensou internamente, ansiosa com o que isso poderia significar. _Ela era apaixonada por mim e agora nós somos apenas companheiras de quarto! Eu sou uma idiota! Como eu pude deixar isto acontecer? Todas aquelas noites dormindo lado a lado e eu não fiz um movimento porque não sentia nada e agora estou começando a ficar realmente atraída por ela e perdi minha chance! Logo ela vai perceber que não me quer e vai embora e eu vou ficar sozinha e eu vou... oh meu Deus... eu vou sentir falta dela! Eu vou sentir falta de Quinn! Quinn Fabray! Vou sentir saudades de acordar com ela, voltar para casa para ela, adormecer em seus braços! Não apenas da comida, da limpeza e dos cuidados! Eu... eu _realmente_ vou sentir saudades dela!_

A pergunta da diva estava correndo através da mente de Quinn. _Como eu vou sair dessa maldita situação?_ "Claro que eu me sinto atraída por você, Rach." A loira murmurou secamente. Isso não foi muito convincente para a diva.

"Quinn... se... se você não está mais apaixonada por mim-" _Oh pelo amor de Deus!_ Quinn internamente berrou, completamente perdida por estar nesta situação. Mas ela sabia o que tinha de fazer.

Os dedos da loira correram através dos cabelos de Rachel, antes de conectar seus lábios. Rachel imediatamente gemeu ao beijo, apanhada completamente desprevenida e insanamente pronta para aprofundá-lo. A língua da morena ansiosamente mergulhou na boca de Quinn, deslizando contra a da loira enquanto suas mãos seguravam firmemente as costas de Quinn antes de acariciarem a pele nua.

A mão direita de Quinn deixou os cabelos de Rachel para deslizarem em direção ao seu pescoço, para mantê-las firmes e conectadas ao beijo. A loira estava vagamente ciente de que havia musica ao seu redor e de que estavam sendo observadas, mas estava tão focada no beijo que tudo pareceu sumir. As mãos de Rachel dançavam em suas costas enquanto puxavam Quinn contra ela. De repente, Quinn sabia que elas não ficariam tão próximas quanto poderiam – mas ela honestamente tentou mudar isso.

Ela mexeu os quadris ligeiramente para permitir que o corpo de Rachel se encaixasse perfeitamente contra o dela. Segurando os ombros da morena bem firme, Quinn segurou as bochechas de Rachel para que pudesse deixar a diva estável suficiente para morder de leve seu lábio inferior. "Merda." Rachel resmungou baixinho contra os lábios de Quinn antes de aumentar ainda mais o ritmo do beijo.

Quinn sentiu como se o ultimo ano e meio nunca tivesse acontecido, e sentiu-se de novo na noite antes da formatura, no quarto de Rachel. Todo o sentimento, emoção e desejo explodiu dentro dela como se ela fosse a bêbada. Todos os seus planos cuidadosamente orquestrados, memorizados e construídos foram varridos de sua mente, ela esqueceu que não estava no quarto de Rachel, em Lima, Ohio. Quinn não sentia uma excitação tão forte desde então e ficou maravilhada com o quanto a sensação ficara adormecida por tanto tempo e não soube dizer ao certo como havia despertado. Certamente havia sempre ficado abaixo da superfície. Mas se esse fosse o caso, por que a sensação não tinha se apresentado à loira antes daquela noite no quarto de Rachel? E por que, de repente, estava surgindo agora?

Então a questão foi completamente esquecida quando Rachel deslizou sua língua profundamente na boca de Quinn. A loira gemeu e, em seguida, gemeu novamente enquanto Rachel sugava sua língua. De repente, Quinn percebeu que suas duas mãos estavam agarradas a bunda de Rachel, puxando a morena para mais perto e massageando a área com febre.

"Nós precisamos sair daqui." Rachel ofegou, enquanto colava seus lábios aos de Quinn. Seu braço foi agarrado e seu corpo seguiu em completa nevoa, enquanto Rachel as puxava para fora.

"Seus amigos?" Quinn murmurou, não inteiramente ciente do que estava acontecendo.

"Eles vão superar." Rachel respondeu enquanto praticamente pulava em frente ao primeiro táxi vago que apareceu. Ela deu o endereço ao motorista e antes que Quinn pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, os lábios de Rachel estavam de volta aos seus.

_O que _diabos_ está acontecendo?_

_Você está perguntando para a _pessoa_ errada!_

_OhmeuDeusohmeuDeusohmeuDeus!_

_Eu não posso pensar quando as mãos dela estão assim tão perto dos nossos seios!_

Jesus,_ eu estou excitada!_

_O que _diabos_ está acontecendo?_

_Nós estamos voltando ao apartamento._

_Deus, quando ela chupa minha língua eu esqueço completamente qual é o meu nome!_

_Rachel!_

_Não, esse é o nome_ dela_, idiota!_

_Bem, pelo menos eu não sou a idiota que está gemendo o nome dela! Em voz alta!_

_Não, eu não gemi alto!_

_"_Oh, Deus, _Rachel!"_

_Bem, você acabou de gemer._

_Merda! O que está acontecendo!_

_Eu acredito que ela está massageando nossa coxa e beijando nosso pescoço._

_O que nós estamos fazendo?_

_Hum, gemendo o nome dela, apertadas contra ela._

_Merda! Por que nós estamos _fazendo_ isso?_

_Eu acho que é porque isso é incrível!_

_Porra, porra, porra, merda, merda, merda, droga, droga, droga! Nós precisamos parar!_

_OhmeuDeusohmeuDeusohmeuDeus!_ Você_ para ela, eu meio que gosto da direção que as mãos dela estão tomando!_

"Fique com o troco!" a voz rouca de Rachel quebrou os pensamentos de Quinn e mais uma vez, o braço da loira foi agarrado enquanto Rachel a arrancava do táxi em direção ao apartamento.

Quinn topou, tropeçou e subiu os quatro lances de escadas que Rachel escalava vagamente consciente de que a diva falava com ela, dizendo coisas com uma voz profunda, que não precisava de muita atenção para saber que eram de natureza sexual. Só quando Rachel se atrapalhou e deixou as chaves do apartamento caírem duas vezes que a loira percebeu que Rachel havia mentindo e ainda estava muito bêbada. Mas Quinn não conseguia se lembrar por que isso importava.

Finalmente, a porta abriu e antes que Quinn pudesse falar que elas deveriam parar, não que ela realmente quisesse, ela foi empurrada contra a porta e voltou a beijar Rachel. As mãos de Quinn deslizaram novamente para a bunda de Rachel, quase como se o gesto a mantivesse de pé, e apertou o local enquanto Rachel sugava sua língua. Era obvio para a morena que Quinn estava gostando, e cada vez que ela repetia o gesto, Quinn gemia alto e a segurava mais apertado. E cada vez que Quinn gemia, Rachel queria que a loira gemesse muito mais.

Tirando os saltos e se afastando de Quinn, Rachel agarrou as mãos da loira e levou-as para o quarto. Quinn só tinha olhos para os lábios de Rachel – observando seu sorriso, a língua da diva viajando através dos lábios, seus dentes mordendo o canto da boca. Sem perceber, ela estava ao pé da cama, pairando sob Rachel, que estava em cima, ofegando e olhando para Quinn com pura luxuria em seus olhos escuros.

Pela terceira vez naquela noite, Rachel puxou o braço de Quinn, até que a loira estivesse deitada por cima dela. Pernas entrelaçadas, quadril contra quadril, seios contra seios, bocas ofegantes. "Oi." Rachel suspirou, sorrindo muito, enquanto corria as mãos pelas costas nuas de Quinn.

"Oi." Quinn sussurrou, os olhos ainda nos lábios de Rachel, e ela engoliu em seco. Hesitando apenas ligeiramente, Quinn se inclinou e roçou os lábios contra os de Rachel. Seu ritmo lânguido e intimo, deslizando bocas e línguas, nada arrebatador ou apressado ou excessivamente sexual. Mas ainda havia paixão. Isso apavorou Quinn, o quão cuidadosa ela estava sendo ou _tinha_ que ser. Ela sentia como se estivesse acorrentada e se mostrasse a menor resistência, todo o aço se quebraria e ela devoraria Rachel.

Rachel sentia quase o mesmo. Onde quer que as mãos de Quinn a puxassem para um pouco mais perto ou apertasse seu quadril um pouco mais forte, a diva ficava tonta de tanta excitação. Não era segredo para Rachel que a loira era muito atraente. Ela sempre achara. Mas, Rachel percebeu que estava se abrindo um pouco mais para Quinn, confiando na loira, que a atração se tornara desejo e que estava crescendo dia após dia. Vendo Quinn transformar seu apartamento em um lar, ajudando a diva na escola, saindo da sua rotina só para conhecer seus amigos, tudo isso a fazia parecer absolutamente maravilhosa sem nenhum esforço – Rachel estava repentinamente claustrofóbica sob o peso de suas emoções.

"Espere, espere, espere." A morena apressadamente sussurrou, enquanto tentava afastar os lábios de seu pescoço.

"O que? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?" Quinn perguntou, ainda pairando sobre Rachel, com preocupação em seus olhos. Aqueles olhos, Rachel pensou, pareciam controlá-la. Rachel sentiu como se não pudesse respirar, como se a força de seus sentimentos batesse direto contra seu peito. O rosto pálido de Quinn estava vermelho, seus lábios rosa e cheios, os olhos avelã com pequenas manchinhas verdes, Rachel nunca tinha visto nada mais belo em toda a sua vida.

"Eu acho que..." Quinn rapidamente se afastou da diva enquanto sentia Rachel se remexer para sair debaixo dela. Ela parecia extremamente pálida e nervosa, e a loira mentalmente chutava a si mesma pelo que quer que tenha feito de errado. "Eu acho que nós devemos... ir mais devagar, ou algo assim." Rachel resmungou enquanto corria as mãos sobre o rosto e ignorava seus pensamentos.

"Eu fiz algo errado?" Quinn perguntou novamente, mordendo o lábio, e ela estava sem jeito ao pé da cama, olhando a diva. Rachel engoliu profundamente, tentando expulsar os sentimentos intensos que estava tendo.

"Não, Quinn. Você estava perfeita." Rachel sussurrou, saindo da cama. "Você estava certa; nós estávamos indo rápido demais." A loira assentiu, insegura.

"Eu posso fazer alguma coisa?" agora, Quinn estava realmente se sentindo insegura. Apenas momentos antes, Rachel parecia preparada e pronta para dar um passo adiante no relacionamento. Agora, no entanto, Rachel estava o mais longe possível de Quinn, se ocupando em procurar o pijama.

Rachel ouviu a incerteza na voz de Quinn e se forçou a voltar os olhos para a loira. Ela não queria alimentar as inseguranças da noiva, mas ela precisava de um momento para se recompor. "Eu só vou tomar um banho rápido, ficar sóbria, e vou sair."

"Rachel, espera." A morena parou na porta do quarto enquanto Quinn se aproximava lentamente. "Tem certeza de que você está bem? Se eu... se eu fiz algo errado, eu quero que você me diga... Eu não quero te deixar desconfortável."

Os olhos de Rachel foram da calça de flanela até os olhos cor de avelã. "Não, Quinn. Verdade, você foi incrível. Só que eu..." Rachel tentou trazer a atriz do seu interior à superfície. "Eu acho que talvez, eu tenha tomado vinho demais esta noite." Ela explicou com um sorriso falso. "Um banho rápido e uma boa noite de sono vai me deixar melhor."

Quinn mal sentiu os lábios de Rachel roçarem em sua bochecha antes de ouvir a porta do banheiro se fechar. Ela mordeu o lábio por um momento antes de voltar para o quarto e encontrar seus próprios pijamas.

Com a loira deitada na cama do casal, ela correu levemente a ponta dos dedos sobre a barriga nua enquanto lembrava dos beijos de Rachel e de seus toques. Ela não podia culpar o álcool dessa vez; ela estava excitada. Profundamente excitada. Seu corpo parecia ter uma enorme ferida aberta e sua pele ainda estava quente. Imagens de Rachel em seu vestidinho nadaram diante das pálpebras de Quinn e ela rolou para o lado, tentando dissipá-las. Ela absolutamente não se permitiria pensar em Rachel, à um cômodo de distancia, nua e tomando banho.

Mas enquanto Rachel lavava o rosto para tirar a maquiagem, sob a nevoa do ar quente do chuveiro, ela não pôde pensar em mais nada além de Quinn. Em algum lugar, entre a rotina das duas, seus carinhos e elogios falsos, a escola e viagens ao Farmer's Market, em algum lugar entre seus joguinhos sujos, Rachel começara a se apaixonar por Quinn Fabray. E a diva não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que diabos fazer com isso.

"Eu _não posso_ acreditar nisso." Rachel murmurou para si mesma enquanto olhava para seu reflexo no espelho nebuloso, a maquiagem borrada e a face pálida. "Eu estou tendo uma maldita _queda_ pela minha noiva!"


	4. Há Algo Sobre Rachel

**Há Algo Sobre Rachel**

"O trabalho exige que você esteja no apartamento por volta do meio-dia. Depois de uma hora de caminhada, você pode tirar quinze minutos até a próxima casa. E assim por diante até as seis da tarde. Você acha que consegue?" Quinn tirou os olhos de seus arquivos para olhar por cima da mesa para a garota diante dela. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam soltos, em desalinho. Seus olhos profundamente azuis estavam indiferentes e preguiçosos e seu sorriso não combinava com o conjunto muito bem.

"Tanto faz. De novo, quanto eu vou ganhar?" Lídia mergulhou sua batata frita na maionese e Quinn fez uma careta com a visão. Quando Rachel sugeriu a Quinn que ela deveria pensar em contratar alguém para lhe ajudar com os clientes da tarde enquanto a loira estivesse ocupada com a escola, Lídia não era o tipo de pessoa que Quinn esperava ter como ajuda.

"Você ganha dez dólares por caminhada."

"E se eu esquecer que estou caminhando e _eles_ estiverem me guiando. Eu ainda vou ser paga?" o comentário lembrou a Quinn porque ela preferiu contratar Lídia ao invés das outras candidatas. Ela não conseguia entender, mas havia algo sobre Lídia que a fazia se sentir próxima da estranha e mal-intencionada garota. Mesmo que ela necessariamente não gostasse da outra.

"Você ainda vai receber o pagamento." Quinn garantiu a Lídia lentamente, como se a garota ainda não estivesse prestando atenção. "Você vai vir para o meu apartamento todos os dias, pagar as chaves dos apartamentos de cada cliente para as caminhadas, mas você não pode se atrasar porque eu preciso chegar cedo na faculdade."

"Claro, tanto faz." Lídia disse com um aceno de mão. "Terminamos?" Quinn soltou um suspiro e esquadrinhou o jantar vazio com uma trepidação. Quinn tinha certeza de que chegaria atrasada a várias aulas esse semestre.

"Sim, terminamos."

"Você tem o cheque, certo?" Lídia perguntou, sem esperar por uma resposta, recolhendo suas coisas e saindo pela porta antes mesmo que Quinn pudesse piscar.

"Eu acho que sim."

Em vez de pagar a conta, Quinn sentou no balcão da lanchonete há poucos quarteirões do apartamento em que morava com Rachel. Ela cutucou a salada e tomou um gole de água, enquanto pensava. Apenas uma semana havia se passado desde que ela e Rachel haviam saído com os amigos da diva, e as coisas estavam um pouco diferentes entre as duas desde então.

Rachel era cordial com Quinn e quase arisca. Sua rotina matinal que um dia fora clara e repetitiva e suas trocas de palavras doentiamente carinhosas eram agora forçadas. Rachel também parecia estar passando menos tempo em casa, alegando estar se preparando para as audições de Uma Doçura, que aconteceria em poucos dias. E embora a historia fosse plausível, Quinn não podia negar que os acontecimentos daquela noite mudaram a dinâmica das duas.

De repente, tudo parecia tão real para a loira. Elas estavam morando juntas. Noivas. Planejando o futuro. Outra grande mudança que havia acontecido desde a ultima sexta-feira era que as noites não eram mais preenchidas com toques e beijos inocentes. Em vez disso, enquanto elas assistiam um filme ou deitavam na cama, a boca faminta de Rachel encontrava a de Quinn na fronteira entre amassos e amassos _realmente_ quentes, e então Rachel se afastava.

Quinn não poderia fazer deles grande coisa. Os beijos vinham sem aviso; Rachel mergulhava em direção a loira, como se não pudesse se conter e então, repentinamente, se distanciava e agia como fizera na noite em que saíram com seus amigos – distante, assolada, inacessível. Ela estava deixando Quinn louca! Ela não conseguia mais entender Rachel e isso a assustava. Mas o que mais deixava Quinn assustada era o fato de que ela procurava algo além dos beijos. No momento em que Rachel se afastava. E apesar do fato de ainda planejar seu dia ao redor dos afazeres de Rachel, no momento em que a diva se sentia preparada para beijar Quinn, a loira não podia evitar iniciar uma nova sessão de amassos; ela estava assustada com o fato de estar sempre querendo beijar Rachel. Mas Quinn estava muito convencida de que isso apenas acontecia porque não beijara realmente ninguém nos últimos dois anos.

"Quinn? Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn parou da esquina da rua enquanto seu rosto ficava tenso. Alguém acabara de chamar seu nome. Ela conhecia aquela voz. Ela não a ouvira em anos, mas sabia a quem pertencia. Um sorriso incrédulo se espalhou no rosto de Quinn enquanto lentamente se virava para o rapaz olhando para ela com olhos arregalados.

"Matt Rutherford, o que você está fazendo em Nova York?" A loira perguntou, caminhando até ele. Ela se recostou no muro de tijolos da Lanchonete, enquanto olhava para Matt, verdadeiramente satisfeita.

"Eu estou freqüentando a escolha de NYU, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Conseguiu sair de Lima, eu vejo. Isso é incrível!"

"Eu... estou freqüentando uma escola aqui também... eu acho."

"Não, sério? Onde?" o coração de Quinn diminuiu uma batida antes de finalmente responder.

"Julliard." A mandíbula de Matt caiu enquanto o garoto olhava para ela em choque.

"Uau, isso é loucura! Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse interessada em artes cênicas." Quinn apenas balançou a cabeça, sem muita certeza do que mais poderia dizer. "Eu estava prestes a tomar uma xícara de café, você está muito ocupada agora"?

Enquanto Quinn e Matt entravam na Cafeteria, Rachel estava no meio da sala de estar, olhando através das janelas de vidro. Na ultima semana, a diva se encontrava fazendo muito isso; só olhando e pensando. Ela estava furiosa com Quinn por fazê-la se sentir assim. Ela estava furiosa consigo mesma por permitir que isto acontecesse. E para piorar a situação, ela realmente não tinha tempo para isso.

Em apenas dois dias ela estaria fazendo os testes para o show off-Broadway que ela tinha certeza ser seu primeiro passo para o sucesso._ Uma Doçura_ era uma história sobre a jornada de uma jovem adolescente que passava pelos perigos de se apaixonar contra um pano de fundo dos anos 20. Era basicamente todos os shows favoritos de Rachel, unidos em um só. O burburinho em torno do show era tão grande que a diva estava certa de que não ficaria fora da Broadway por muito mais tempo. O que significava que Rachel estava desesperada para estrelá-lo.

Ela sabia que sua audição precisava ser perfeita. Ela precisava de uma canção e um monólogo que não só se destacavam, mas que provassem seu alcance. A personagem, Cecile, viajava pelos anos 13-30, em apenas três atos. Seu monólogo precisava ser inocente enquanto a música precisava demonstrar as atribulações de um coração partido. Em resumo, Rachel estava em pânico. Ou, ela deveria estar.

Rachel soltou um suspiro cansado enquanto pensava em Quinn. Como ela se permitira chegar à esta confusão? Ela supostamente nunca deveria gostar de Quinn Fabray. De fato, a única razão pela qual havia trazido Quinn para Nova York fingindo amá-la, era nunca se apaixonar por ninguém. Ela só deveria estar com Quinn. Mentindo. Nunca avançando. Protegendo-se. Se ela estivesse com Quinn, nunca teria que olhar para alguém que poderia quebrar seu coração. E embora Quinn dissesse a Rachel que a amava e provasse isso todos os dias desde que chegara a Nova York, cuidando da diva e encorajando-a, Rachel não podia negar que estava destinada a se machucar mais uma vez.

Como ela sempre fazia, Rachel abriu a boca e começou a cantar sobre seus sentimentos. Ela não tinha certeza do porque a música veio em sua mente, e tampouco conseguia lembrar da ultima vez que a tinha ouvido, mas as letras lhe caíram aos lábios como se estivesse planejando cantá-las o tempo todo.

Quinn estava recostada contra o arco da entrada da sala de estar, braços cruzados, enquanto Rachel cantava apaixonadamente _Jewel's Foolish Games _Assim como fizera na escola, a loira se perguntou onde a diva armazenava todas as suas emoções dramáticas em seu corpo pequeno. Quinn não pôde deixar de sorrir enquanto observava Rachel realmente se entregar a música, erguendo os braços e se movendo através do espaço como se fosse Eva Perón no palco. Era divertido observar considerando que tudo estava acontecendo no meio de sua sala de estar. Enquanto assistia, Quinn notou a agitação em seu estômago. Ela estava acostumada a sentir essa sensação todas as vezes que observava Rachel. O que assustou Quinn foi que, ainda na semana passada, a agitação se emparelhara com uma onda de excitação. Era embaraçoso para Quinn, no mínimo.

Rachel estava muito entregue a música para perceber a presença da loira. Ela estava tão dilacerada pelos seus sentimentos que a única coisa que podia fazer era cantar sobre eles. Cantar sobre como ela estava com medo de ter sentimentos por alguém novamente. Uma simples _quedinha_ poderia se transformar em um verdadeiro amor para Rachel.

Cantar sobre como era irritante ter que mentir para Quinn sobre a situação em que elas se encontravam, que começou como uma simples forma de Rachel não ter que se sentir tão solitária. Cantar sobre o quão culpada ela se sentiu – e se sentia – usando a loira. Cantar sobre como ela não queria perder Quinn apesar de tudo isso.

Quinn bateu palmas suavemente depois de Rachel cantar sua nota final. Rachel, assustada, virou-se com uma mão sobre o coração, surpresa. "Quinn! Você me assustou."

"Desculpe. Isso foi lindo, Rach." Quinn sorriu enquanto caminhava pelo apartamento e se inclinou para dar um beijo na bochecha de Rachel.

"Obrigada. Eu só estava..."

"Praticando?" Quinn terminou enquanto desabava sobre o sofá. Rachel mordeu o lábio, tentando evitar os olhos de Quinn. Não, ela não estava praticando. Ela deveria estar praticando, mas suas emoções estavam assombrando suas obrigações.

"Sim, você me pegou." Rachel mentiu, sentando-se ao lado de Quinn.

"_Foolish Games_? Eu não ouço essa música há... anos."

"Bem," Rachel começou enquanto desamassava a saia algumas vezes. "Eu queria algo que se destacasse, algo que teria com absoluta certeza, uma infinidade de clássicos da Broadway. A música é boa o suficiente para mostrar que eu tenho uma vasta experiência como atriz para assumir o papel de Cecile através de sua adolescência até a vida adulta." Rachel mentalmente tamborilava em suas mentiras de forma rápida. E ficou ainda mais impressionada, pois tudo era verdade.

"Bem, se você cantar assim na audição, o papel vai ser seu." Apesar do que havia acabado de dizer, Rachel não tinha a intenção de usar a música para a audição. Ela era péssima com os clássicos, os clássicos de _verdade_. Ela estava pensando em falas de _The Way We Were _ou a reprise de _I'll Cover You_. Tristes e assustadoras, mas ainda comprovariam que ela era boa. Músicas pop não eram levadas a sério. Mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando falsamente com a loira.

"Eu mal posso esperar para ver seu teste. Contratei Lídia oficialmente hoje, contra meu próprio julgamento, e nós já temos tudo planejado. Segunda-feira ela começa, assim vou estar livre para ver você no palco." Quinn disse, com um pequeno sorriso, emocionada por testemunhar a primeira audição para valer que Rachel faria.

Mas Rachel congelou. _Quinn estaria lá? Não, não, não, não, não!_ "Mas, Quinn, se você estiver lá eu vou ficar muito nervosa!" Rachel mentiu.

A loira resmungou baixinho. "Você, nervosa? Certo, Rach. Eu já vi centenas de seus desempenhos, incluindo testes e este não vai ser diferente. Você vai ser incrível..." Enquanto Quinn continuava falando animada, Rachel estava tendo um colapso.

_Se ela for eu vou ter que executar _Foolish Games_, eles vão rir de mim enquanto eu estiver no palco.! _Jewel? Quem canta Jewel? Isso seria absolutamente um absurdo! "Você sabe, pensando bem, eu não posso cantar _Foolish Games_. Eu só estava testando músicas diferentes e essa me veio em mente. Mas eu não posso considerá-la seriamente." Rachel mencionou num tom casual, levantando-se e endireitando algumas revistas já perfeitamente empilhadas no canto da sala.

"Não, Rach, eu realmente acho que é uma ótima ideia." Quinn adorava a música. Lembrava-lhe sua irmã e seus amigos gritando com toda a força dos pulmões durante um dia ensolarado. Esse era exatamente o tipo de música que Rachel estava procurando, e não era previsível como as que as outras pessoas utilizavam para suas audições. Talvez porque todos os atores ficavam nos bastidores e não prestavam a mínima atenção às audições de modo que não poderia dizer. Mas toda vez que Quinn sentava-se nas audições de Rachel, sentia-se aborrecida com as músicas sem sentido e repetitivas que eles escolhiam. Canções da Broadway atrás de canção da Broadway, mais uma vez e mais outra. Depois de um tempo, não importava quão bom ou ruim era o intérprete, as audições sempre soavam as mesmas.

E com os monólogos era a mesma coisa. Shakespeare, clássicos da Broadway, Shakespeare, clássicos da Broadway. Todos que faziam os testes acabavam escolhendo o mesmo monólogo, como se fossem os primeiros a descobri-lo. Quinn gostava bastante da idéia de Rachel sobre fazer algo diferente e ousado.

"Quinn," disse Rachel, revirando os olhos enquanto encarava a loira. "Quem levaria uma garota que mora dentro do próprio carro a sério? Não. Eu devo ficar com o que funciona."

"Rachel! Isso não funciona se todos vão cantar a mesma canção! E seu monólogo não deve ser um 'clássico' também. Você deveria tentar outra coisa! Divirta-se com isso!"

"Você não tem idéia do que está falando!"

"Eu sento para assistir à essas audições Rachel, eu lhe asseguro, eu sei como é chato ouvir Memories uma vez após a outra depois de mais um idiota segurar uma caveira falsa e cuspir Hamlet como um pretensioso cretino. Será que eu sou a única que realmente leu Hamlet? Essa cena é praticamente mal notada! 'Vai-te para um convento de freiras!', essa é uma boa cena. Mas eu juro, Rachel, se você usar um monólogo de Shakespeare, eu mato você, e não estou brincando."

Rachel zombou, com as mãos da cintura, olhando para Quinn. "E o que você acha que eu devo fazer como monólogo? Algo da era Swayze, talvez? Talvez um pouco de Molly Ringwald?" Rachel riu tristemente com o pensamento.

"Ok, agora você parece uma idiota pretensiosa. Eu não estou dizendo para você chegar lá e fazer algo ridículo. Eu só estou dizendo que você deve sair um pouco da sua zona de conforto."

A diva zombou mais uma vez ao insulto da loira, e reajustou melhor seu peso. "E o que você sugere? Sendo a _expert_ e tudo?". Rachel perguntou sarcasticamente.

"Talvez algo como_ Scout _de_ To Kill a Mockingbird. _É diferente, mas ainda assim um clássico, e você estará retratando uma jovem que é inocente ainda lidando com os desafios de crescer em uma cidade tumultuada!". Quinn disse animadamente enquanto se sentava sobre os joelhos.

Rachel não pôde deixar de sorrir com a forma como Quinn estava sendo tão adorável; ela realmente parecia bastante entusiasmada. E... Rachel tinha que admitir a contragosto que as ideias da loira não estavam realmente fora de forma. Seria bom se ela pudesse se destacar, e usando as músicas e sugestões de Quinn, ela certamente se destacaria.

No entanto, ela ainda não estava pronta para concordar, então, mudou de assunto. "O que é isso na sua mão?". Rachel perguntou, com um sorriso ainda no lábios enquanto apontava para a espessa pilha de folhas que Quinn segurava. Assim como havia sido durante toda a semana, Rachel sentia-se inquieta na presença da loira. Ela estava tentando seu melhor para bloquear seus sentimentos, mas Quinn não estava tornando a tarefa nada fácil.

"Oh, meu Deus, eu não posso acreditar que esqueci! Você não ai acreditar quem eu encontrei no caminho de casa!".

"Sarah Jessica Parker!".

"Não, Ma-".

"Shh, não, eu tenho que adivinhar!". Rachel disse, erguendo a mão e pulando no sofá para sentar mais perto de Quinn. Quinn revirou os olhos e olhou fixamente para a diva. "Woody Allen!"

"Não, Ma-"

"Você não está me deixando adivinhar!". Rachel disse. Quinn xingou novamente e cruzou os bracos enquanto inclinava-se ligeiramente para encarar a morena, exasperada.

"Ma... ma...". Rachel soou sua única pista e pensou intensamente. "Maaa Mark Harmon!".

"Quem diabos é esse cara?".

"Martha Stewart!".

"Matt Rutherford, Rachel. Eu encontrei Matt. Rutherford!"

"Oh meu Deus!" Rachel exclamou enquanto saltava no sofá, franzindo o rosto em confusão, finalmente ficando parada. "Quem é ele mesmo?".

"Ele não é um ator, Rach! Matt Rutherford. O Matt Rutherford do McKinley! Ele estava no Glee Club!". Rachel murmurou _ohhhhheed_ e depois sorriu.

"Uau, eu não o vejo desde que ele pediu transferência".

"Eu sei! O pai dele trabalha com telecomunicações ou algo assim aqui em Nova York. Ele cursa cinema em NYU."

"Isso é maravilhoso! Deus, é por isso que eu amo a cidade de Nova York, você nunca sabe quem vai encontrar". Quinn não pôde devolver de imediato o sentimento. Apesar de gostar bastante de Nova York agora, andar de metrô ainda lhe dava muito trabalho. Havia certos dias em que ela passava o dia perdida, andando nos trilhos. Sem falar no cheiro.

"Sim, acabamos conversando por, sei lá, uma hora". Rachel mordeu o lábio enquanto lutava para ignorar o ciúme que de repente tomou conta de seu corpo.

"Isso não é tão bom". Ela brincou nervosamente.

"Mas foi, na verdade". Ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Rachel mentalmente fez as contas e franziu a testa ainda mais.

"Então... se o seu encontro com a Lídia foi há quase três horas e você só ficou com o Matt por uma hora...". Quinn estreitou os olhos momentaneamente antes de começar a sorrir.

"Você está com ciúmes?"

"O que? Não! Eu só estava pensando onde você esteve na ultima hora, só isso". Rachel tentou falar com indiferença, mas até mesmo ela tinha de admitir que sua atuação não estava sendo uma das melhores.

"Eu fiz uma interpretação da sua pergunta. Mas, para responder sua pergunta original, o que está na minha mão é um roteiro. Um roteiro do Matt pra ser exata".

"Matt escreveu um roteiro?". Rachel se animou, apanhando o roteiro para folheá-lo rapidamente.

"Sim. Um roteiro muito bom, para falar a verdade. E ele estava prestes a procurar uma atriz para estrelá-lo".

"Estrelar?". Rachel ecoou, passando pelas paginas um pouco mais devagar. Quinn sorriu e deslizou para perto de Rachel, para que pudesse examinar o roteiro também.

"Sim, estrelar. Ele pretende enviá-lo para Sundance e tem um calendário apertado. Mas é basicamente uma comédia romântica sobre uma garota cansada de relacionamentos a longo prazo por todas as magoas que já enfrentou". Rachel parou de ouvir depois de comédia romântica. Ela jogou o roteiro nas mãos de Quinn e caminhou em direção à cozinha com intenção de aquecer as sobras.

"Hei, volte aqui!" Quinn disse, surpresa com a súbita mudança de atitude de Rachel.

"É uma comédia romântica, Quinn. Ninguém leva a sério comédias românticas". Ela explicou, removendo o Tupperware da geladeira. Quinn se recostou no arco da cozinha.

"Rachel, isso é ridículo, você nem sequer leu toda a trama!"

"Eu não preciso, Quinn. Um estudante de cinema, fazendo uma comédia romântica é tão inútil quanto uma árvore que cai na floresta sem ninguém por perto pra ver. Quem se importa?"

"Você é tão esnobe!". Rachel suspirou enquanto fechava a porta da geladeira e enfiava as sobras no microondas.

"Eu quero que você saiba, Quinn Fabray, que eu assisto a sequencia de _Funny Girl_, _Funny Lady_, uma vez por ano!". Rachel advertiu, cruzando os braç os e com uma expressão de auto importância.

Quinn olhou fixamente para a diva e seus braç os caíram ao lado do corpo. "O que diabos isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?"

"Bem, aquele é dificilmente o melhor trabalho de Barbra, Quinn." Rachel zombou. Quinn balançou a cabeça e se aproximou da morena.

"Rach, eu estou falando sério. Você realmente deve ler esse roteiro. É inteligente, ousado e diferente, e acho que seria uma ótima oportunidade!"

"Quinn! Eu sou uma atriz de teatro. Eu não deveria começar filmes para televisão por mais quatro anos! Eu tenho que ser levada a sério como uma estrela da Broadway primeiro, depois eu passo para os papéis frívolos como comedias românticas e filmes de adaptações musicais que não são tão bons quanto os homólogos da Broadway, ainda tem o estrelato em si, para que ninguém jogue papéis tão sem importância em cima de mim – Rachel Berry deve permanecer viva para toda a eternidade. Por exemplo, como o papel de Maureen sempre pertencerá a Idina Menzel ou Funny Brice sempre será Barbra."

As duas permaneceram em uma silenciosa competição de olhares. Rachel piscou em direção a Quinn, como se estivesse dando o assunto por encerrado e Quinn olhou para Rachel como se ela estivesse ficando maluca. "Qual é problema?" Quinn finalmente desafiou.

"Hum, isso será uma falha épica e um desperdício de tempo!"

"Mas você acabou de dizer que o trabalho de um estudante de cinema é inconsequente. Então, se for uma porcaria, ninguém jamais vai saber sobre ele!"

"Eu preciso me preparar pra_ Uma Doç ura_ e-"

"Mas a produção de _Uma Doç ura_ não vai começar até o mês que vem e o filme só vai levar duas semanas para ser filmado".

"Seja como for-"

"Rachel! O roteiro é bom! Matt é nosso amigo! Ele tem ideias realmente incríveis e eu acho que ele pode fazer esse filme ser um sucesso! São duas semanas. Duas semanas do seu tempo. Eles podem filmar durante as férias para não interferir na escola e eu vou ajuda-la a se preparar!"

Rachel ficou em silencio enquanto considerava. Quinn parecia extremamente encantada com o filme e a diva não conseguia lembrar-se de uma época em que a loira a desafiasse desde o colegial. Era óbvio que Quinn realmente queria que Rachel fizesse esse filme.

"Por que isso é tão importante para você?". Rachel perguntou curiosamente. Ela realmente queria saber. Ela também adorava aquele fogo no olhar de Quinn. Lembrava a Quinn de Lima... mas no bom sentido. No sentido Deus-eu-preciso-beijá-la.

Quinn saltou para cima da bancada, enquanto tentava colocar para fora por que isso era realmente tão importante para ela. "Honestamente?". Rachel assentiu. "Porque eu acho que seria ótimo para sua carreira". Rachel franziu a testa, indicando que Quinn deveria continuar.

"Veja por este lado. Se o filme fracassar, ninguém vai perceber. Não vai entrar para Sundance e vai se tornar só um clip embracoso que Leno irá mostrar durante uma entrevista quando você for promover seu mais novo hit da Broadway. Mas, se for bom, vai entrar para Sundance e comecará a circular por todo o mundo enquanto Uma Docura estourar nos palcos. Agora, você não vai ser só uma estrela de sucesso do teatro, mas você terá credenciais de um filme para provar isso."

"Você está assumindo que eu consiga o papel em_ Uma Doç ura_". Rachel afirmou com um aceno de mão.

"Claro que você vai conseguir. Você só tem sido rejeitada para os outros papéis porque eles eram para uma mulher que tem três vezes o seu peso."

"Eu ainda no entendi porque esse é o problema. Essas pessoas não têm maquiadores? Claro que eles nunca assistiram os espetáculos da Broadway, porque a turnê de Les Miz não continuou até que encontrassem uma mulher asiática de cinquenta anos para fazer o papel de Éponine!"

"Rach," Quinn começou após um momento de silencio enquanto deslizava para fora do balcão, passando os bracos em torno do pescoço da diva. "A questão é que eu quero o que é melhor para você. Você seria perfeita para o papel de Jocelyn e seria realmente importante mostrar seu talento como atriz. E...". Rachel tentou ignorar a sensação dos bracos de Quinn ao seu redor, e olhou para a loira enquanto ela mordia o lábio inferior.

"E o que? O que há de errado?". Ela perguntou em voz baixa, sem saber porque a loira para de falar tão de repente.

"Eu meio quero que você ganhe notoriedade de forma rápida." Rachel estreitou os olhos em confusão com o comportamento de Quinn. A loira parecia nervosa e um pouco hesitante.

"O que você quer dizer?" Quinn se afastou, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos. Ela solto um suspiro antes de se virar para a morena.

"Se você começar a ganhar notoriedade agora, as pessoas vão ser menos cautelosas no futuro ao escalarem você para os papéis, apesar de ser...". Novamente Quinn parou.

"Apesar de ser...?".

"Gay". Quinn concluiu, olhando para o chão. Ela estava quase certa e que era a primeira vez que dizia a palavra em voz alta. Mas era algo em que ela pensava constantemente. Ela estivera preocupada sobre pessoas não quererem Rachel no elenco por causa de seu relacionamento, mas apenas porque ela queria que a morena alcançasse os sonhos que merecia. E não porque isso significaria que Quinn não conseguiria um pagamento no fim do dia.

"Quinn! Sério? Isso incomoda você?" Rachel perguntou com uma risada.

"Isso não incomoda você? Você não está preocupada com a sua carreira?"

"Não". Rachel respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

"Como não?"

"Porque o teatro é diferente de televisão e filmes. Eu não estou preocupada. E eu sinto que meu talento é suficiente, então isso não será um problema. Você quer que eu consiga o papel só por causa disso?"

"Não, não é por causa disso. Eu realmente, realmente sinto que essa será a melhor jogada para você.

Será que você pode, pelo menos, considerá-la?"

Rachel olhou para Quinn em contemplação. A morena se perguntou quando a mudança aconteceu – quando exatamente ela começou a escutar a loira acima de sua voz interior. Mas havia algo sobre o modo como Quinn falava. A paixão que ela transmitia. A concisão em sua voz. O jeito como ela olhava para Rachel. Ela parecia tão confiante. De repente, Rachel estava se perguntando qual monologo de _To Kill a Mockinbird _usar. Se ela deveria fazer algo diferente com _Foolish Games_. Se deveria usar as próprias roupas para o filme de Matt ou se deveria se preocupar com um bando de universitários de cinema vestindo-a.

"Eu vou pensar."

* * *

Mas Rachel não teve que pensar muito no assunto. Pouco tempo depois, ela sentou no sofá com um rolinho primavera vegano de tofu, enquanto Quinn folheou a primeira página do roteiro e começou a ler em voz alta para a diva.

Conforme o roteio evoluía, Rachel via-se sorrindo, o braço de Quinn ao eu redor, correndo os dedos por seus cabelos castanhos, enquanto o corpo de Rachel aconchegava-se mais contra o da loira. Elas riram juntas em certas partes, trocaram olhares tímidos durante cenas românticas, e sorriram ao conjunto hilário que Matt Rutherford havia criado. O filme foi intitulado _Um Encontro Por Mês_, mas Rachel enfiara na cabeça que aquele era apenas um titulo provisório. E o mesmo valia para Quinn.

A história era sobre uma garota de vinte e poucos anos que tivera sua cota de sofrimento. Depois de seu amigo, o lado obviamente cômico, Sasha, desafiá-la a ir a um encontro por mês durante um ano – e aceitar qualquer encontro quando convidada, não importando quão maluco parecesse – um esforço para abrir o coração de Jocelyn, a garota acaba se apaixonando por alguém em especial. Poderia ter sido como qualquer outra comédia romântica. Mas o que Matt fez com o filme era muito charmoso e realista.

No momento em que Quinn virou a ultima página, Rachel já estava entrando na cabeça de Jocelyn. Ela não podia evitar se sentir parecida com a personagem e estava animada com perspectiva de atuar em todos os aspectos histéricos e físicos de uma comédia. "Isso vai ser tão diferente de qualquer outra coisa que eu já pensei em executar". Rachel resmungou enquanto brincava com os dedos de Quinn, distraidamente, amando o modo como o gesto a fazia se sentir segura.

"Eu sei. É por isso que eu acho que vai funcionar._ Uma Doç ura_ será dramático. E os desafios de trabalhar no palco vai lhe dar credibilidade. Mas se você tiver uma comédia romântica ao lado de tudo, muitas portas podem se abrir para você." Rachel, assentiu, pensativa, e de repente sorriu.

"Você é muita boa nisso, sabia?"

"Em quê?"

"Não é fácil mapear papéis excepcionais. Você é muito talentosa na antecipação de aparências públicas e sobre o que agradaria a audiência". E era verdade. Desde o ensino médio Quinn Fabray sempre soube discernir o que as massas queriam. Mas em vez de usar os seus poderes para o mal, como na escola, Rachel percebeu que a intuição de Quinn poderia ser benéfica. "Alguma vez você já pensou em fazer disso uma carreira?"

Quinn ligou para Matt marcando uma reunião. Rachel insistiu que ocorresse ainda no fim daquela semana, após a sua audição para _Uma Doç ura_. O garoto estava muito interessado em quem Quinn tinha em mente para o papel de Jocelyn e facilmente concordou com o encontro para quarta-feira.

A loira mordeu o lábio enquanto desligava o telefone. Ela não tinha mencionado mais cedo no café que estava morando em Nova York com Rachel e sobre o seu noivado. Embora, ele a tivesse assegurado de que não mantinha contato com ninguém do McKinley, Quinn sentia-se insegura sobre como proceder ao levar Rachel. Mas ela se preocuparia com isso depois. Entretanto, elas tinham uma audição para preparar.

Levar Rachel para a audição já era uma missão por si só. A diva já estava com tudo pronto e preparado por quase duas horas, no entanto, ela não estava pronta para Quinn.

"Me explique de novo por que eu tenho que usar isto". Rachel bufou enquanto segurava a roupa longe de seu corpo como se estivesse prestes a pegar fogo. Ela tinha seu próprio vestuário preparado por semanas; Quinn desconsiderou sua escolha.

"Porque nós temos que mostrar a eles que você pode interpretar uma jovem e uma mulher adulta, Rachel". Quinn fervilhou em exasperação.

"E você percebe o que está insinuando, não percebe?" Rachel perguntou com atitude, jogando a roupa sobre a cama e virando-se para Quinn com os braç os cruzados.

"Eu não entendo qual é o problema. Eu pensei que você ficaria feliz em vestir isso." Quinn disse, entre os dentes. Elas estavam discutindo por quase uma hora.

"Perdoe-me se de repente fiquei curiosa, mas alguém me levou a acreditar que eu não sou capaz de me vestir sozinha, então agora eu devo escolher uma variada seleção de roupas pré-aprovadas por Quinn Fabray que sentiu a necessidade de comprar roupas para mim, já que estava em posse do cheque."

"E perdoe-me por gastar meu dinheiro arduamente ganho em roupas para você! Se soubesse que você agiria como uma diva sobre isso, nem teria me incomodado!"

"Eu posso agir como uma diva sobre isso! Se bem me lembro, eu reclamei todas as seis horas em que passamos fazendo compras!"

"Bem, me desculpe Rachel, mas eu pensei que você eventualmente perceberia que eu estava certa e você errada, suas roupas são terríveis e meu estilo é requintado, eu tenho um bom gosto e você não! Agora, coloque a maldita roupa".

"Você está sendo tão controladora agora quanto era nos anos do McKinley, Quinn Fabray, e eu não vou fazer uma única coisa que você quiser que eu faç a, então, Deus, me ajude, mesmo que seja uma questão de Vida. Ou. Morte!"

Quinn rosnou em voz alta e bateu o pé. "Qual é o problema? Por que você está sendo tão difícil? Eu só estou sugerindo que você vista um de seus velhos casacos xadrez com uma sai preta simples! Por que você está me tratando tão mal assim?"

"Porque você não está sendo sutil sugerindo que meu antigo guarda-roupa é uma mistura de peç as uma senhora idosa e uma criança!"

"Não, eu não estou sendo nada sutil! Como você pode acreditar que o que você escolheu é a roupa certa para se vestir?"

"Você está me insultando!" Rachel gritou. Quinn esfregou o rosto e respirou fundo várias vezes. A morena bufou e voltou se sentar na borda da cama. Ela estava lívida. Ao longo dos últimos dias, enquanto praticava _Foolish Games_, aperfeiçoava seu monólogo de _To Kill a Monckinbird_ e começava a memorizar o roteiro de Matt, Rachel começou a perceber a extencão de seus sentimentos por Quinn.

Cada palavra que saía da boca da loira era mais perspicaz do que Platão. Cada gesto mais romântico do que qualquer romance de Nicholas Sparks. Cada ação, ato, olhar, elogio e incentivo eram dignos do epítome de uma deusa. E isso não era bom para Rachel. A morena não podia ter isso. Então ela começou a discutir com Quinn. Sobre tudo.

A pobre loira não tinha ideia do que havia feito de errado. Ela estava apenas tentando ser útil. Quinn não havia mudado sua rotina. Ela estava seguindo o curso segundo liderança de Rachel. Mas, de repente, Rachel se tornou uma mulher maluca. Quinn pensava que a insanidade que Rachel costumava ter nos tempos de escola se mantivera baixa desde que começaram a morar juntas, e , finalmente, depois de um ano e meio, a morena voltava a ser o que era antes.

Assim, Quinn tentou ser bem melhor. Ela aletoriamente trazia flores para Rachel. Arrumava a mesa do jantar com velas e os pratos favoritos de Rachel. A elogiava um pouco mais. Ela até arrumava tempo para passar por algumas classes da diva para acompanha-la até em casa e conversar com seus amigos. Quinn pensou que passando por tudo isso, Rachel seria mais legal. Mas, teve o efeito oposto.

Quinn Fabray ficava mais perfeita com o passar dos dias. Era quase como se estivesse dentro da cabeça de Rachel, uma lista de cada fraqueza de Rachel Berry memorizada e executada. Ela estava meio que esperando que Quinn parasse no meio da Times Square para fazer uma serenata para a diva, acompanhada por um número de dança perfeitamente sincronizado.

Rachel estava exausta. Ela estava fazendo seu melhor para não se apaixonar por Quinn, mas a loira estava fazendo dessa tarefa praticamente impossível. Então ela decidiu ser mais difícil. Argumentando. Qualquer coisa para evitar que Quinn fizesse algo ainda mais surpreendente. Porque se Quinn Fabray fosse deixada de fora – o que estava sendo surpreendentemente difícil de fazer naqueles dias – talvez ela não fosse tão malditamente doce com Rachel, e a morena conseguiria superar essa paixão.

Mas a loira tinha um autocontrole quase ao estilo Dalai-Lama. Ela apenas respirava fundo, contava até dez, e encontrava alguma maneira irritantemente cooperativa de fazer um acordo. O estresse da audição e do cinema misturados com seus sentimentos por Quinn, estavam pressionando Rachel de forma avassaladora. Não que Quinn soubesse do que ela estiva falando. Suas sugestões eram geniais. Seus instintos atingiam o ponto certo. E sua boca era a coisa mais sexy que os olhos de Rachel Berry já haviam visto. Era meio difícil tirar da cabeça Quinn era irresistível. Todas as vezes que a loira ficava chateada o suficiente para gritar de volta, Rachel sentia aquele monstro no fundo do estômago rosnar; apenas há poucos momentos de atacar Quinn

E ela estaria _ferrada_ de fizesse, e _ferrada_ se não fizesse.

"Ok," Quinn começou, batendo as mãos um na outra. "Eu desisto. Use o que você quiser. Você sonhou com esse momento todos os dias da sua vida e deve ter uma visão na sua cabeça de como você deseja que aconteca. Se você quiser usar as roupas que comprei para você, vista. É o seu grande dia, não meu."

_Deus, ela é uma vadia_! Rachel gritou mentalmente. _Ela sempre tem que dizer as coisas mais perfeitas?_

Rachel foi poupada de responder quando a campainha tocou. Quinn soltou outro suspiro e passou os dedos pelos cabelos. "É a Lídia." A loira saiu do quarto e Rachel a observou fazer seu caminho. Ela ouviu Quinn atender a porta e convidar Lídia a entrar enquanto examinava as duas combinações que roupas que deveria escolher. A roupa que Quinn a havia comprado, ou a roupa que Quinn havia escolhido.

"Obrigado por ter vindo mais cedo." Quinn disse com um suspiro a sua nova funcionária. Lídia olhou o apartamento com curiosidade.

"Oh, eu pensei que estivesse atrasada." Quinn sacudiu a cabeça e foi até a mesa da sala para recuperar as diferentes chaves que Lídia precisaria enquanto a garota de cabelos escuros olhava em volta.

A parede principal da sala era creme claro e havia apenas duas janelas no aposento. As cortinas em azuis para combinar com o sofá no meio da sala, ao lado de duas cadeiras cor de creme com almofadas marrons. Lídia examinou a parede de trás que exibia diversos quadros emoldurados. "Swanky." Ela comentou, se encaminhando para as fotos. "Esta é sua companheira de quarto?"

Quinn ergueu os olhos, ainda procurando as chaves de que Lídia precisaria. "Noiva."

Lídia levantou as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça. "Eu sabia que você era gay." Quinn enrugou a testa. Ela queria negar a afirmação, mas não poderia contestar contra isso... visto que ela estava noiva de outra mulher.

"Aqui estão as chaves." Quinn disse, segurando diferentes molhos de chaves, esperando Lídia se afastar das imagens.

"Você estava no Glee Club?" Lídia perguntou, ainda concentrada nas fotos.

"Uau, vocês se conheceram no colegial?" Quinn se aproximou da imagem que Lídia estava apontando. Era do ultimo ano, depois de vencer as Nacionais.

"Claro. Agora, você deve dar ao Watson seus remédios. Você lembra como fazer isso, certo? Ele vai ser sua segunda caminhada de hoje."

"O pit bull, certo?" Lídia perguntou, ainda distraída.

"Não, o bull dog."

"Pit bull, bull dog, qual é a diferença? Os dois têm bull. Aonde você vai mesmo?"

"Sair. Aqui estão as chaves." Quinn entregou-as e dirigiu-se para o quarto, checar o progresso de Rachel. Através da fresta, Quinn viu Rachel de pé na frente do espelho. Ela estava vestindo um casaco xadrez e saia preta com meias também xadrez branca e preta; a roupa que Rachel Berry usava na época da escola, a roupa que Quinn havia escolhido para o teste.

Quinn observou em silêncio enquanto Rachel murmurava algo para o espelho, provavelmente repassando seu monólogo mais uma vez. Ela recostou-se na porta quando as sobrancelhas de Rachel se franziram, realmente entrando no personagem. Quinn sorriu lentamente, percebendo a parte em que a diva chegara no monólogo, e deixou seus olhos percorrerem a morena. Ela ia conseguir o papel. Quinn sabia disso. Sua aparência promovia uma grota inocente, o cabelo preso com uma faixa, a franja livre, com um ar de ingenuidade que a personagem Cecile precisaria ter. quando Rachel cantasse sua música, retiraria a faixa e deixaria o cabelo cair sobre os ombros com um olhar mais maduro.

Rachel balançou a cabeça, feliz por ter tudo decorado. Quando se virou, ficou momentaneamente surpresa ao ver Quinn a observando da porta. Mas a loira parecia distraída, apenas a olhando fixamente. "Pronta para sair?" Rachel perguntou calmamente, ainda consciente dos olhos de Quinn sobre os seus atentamente.

Quinn limpou a garganta e se endireitou. "Sim, desculpe. Assim que você estiver pronta." Rachel balançou a cabeça e roçou em Quinn ao se dirigir para sala.

"Você deve ser a Lídia. Eu sou Rachel Berry, é um prazer conhecê-la." Rachel se apresentou, estendendo a mão para Lídia apertar. A menina de cabelos escuros ainda estava observando as fotos e segurando um rolinho primavera que sobrara na geladeira, mastigando feliz.

"Hei, oh." Lídia cumprimentou. "Eu estava com fome." Rachel olhou para Quinn, surpresa e deixou sua mão cair, hesitante.

"Tudo bem?" Rachel disse, ainda olhando interrogativamente para Quinn. A loira só revirou os olhos pra Lídia e foi até a cozinha apanhar a sacola com as coisas que a diva precisaria depois da audição: duas garrafas de água, um lanche leve, uma pilha de cartões de agradecimento e um jogo de palavras cruzadas da Broadway para distrair a diva do pânico. Este era mais para Quinn na verdade. Rachel estaria ocupada demais tentando lembrar fatos inúteis, assim Quinn não teria que ouvir sobre isso.

Assim como era do desejo de Rachel, elas chegaram ao teatro uma hora mais cedo. Já havia pessoas lá e a diva não ficou satisfeita. Mas ela foi para o backstage e começou a se preparar enquanto Quinn sentava-se na plateia atrás do diretor e de seus assistentes.

Ao longo diversos testes anteriores, Quinn não deu atenção ao palco. Quando o diretor gritava algo importante, Quinn rapidamente passava uma mensagem para Rachel, assim a diva não cometeria o mesmo erro. Isso era algo que elas haviam aperfeiçoado desde a primeira audição de Rachel.

Quinn jogou o tricô de lado quando o nome de Rachel foi chamado e sentiu-se em linha reta em seu assento quando a diva entrou no palco. A loira sorriu. Rachel parecia completamente a vontade lá em cima e ela sentiu orgulho por sua confiança. Alto e claro, Rachel caminhava pelo palco recitando seu monólogo. Estava perfeito. Quinn sabia que seria. Independentemente disso, a loira ainda filmou a audição, porque Rachel gostava de criticar seu trabalho.

Após o término no monólogo, as três pessoas na frente de Quinn uniram as cabeças para conversar calmamente. Quinn ficou tensa e tentou ouvir, mas era impossível. Rachel só ficou pacientemente no palco, com as mãos atrás das costas, uma perna na frente da outra, e esperou até ser convidada a continuar.

Foi fácil para Rachel trazer a tona todas as suas emoções para tornar a música crível. Ela não podia ver Quinn na plateia, por causa das luzes brilhantes em seus olhos, mas ela sabia que a loira estava lá. La usou Quinn como sua musa, recordando de suas feições e sua voz, seus toques e beijos, tudo o que a loira fizera por ela nesse ano e meio. Ela cantou com a convicção de uma garota que estava em processo de ter seu coração partido. Era uma canção fácil de cantar.

Na plateia, a respiração de Quinn foi capturada de seus pulmões enquanto observava o número de Rachel. Ela havia escutando os ensaios da diva nos últimos dias, mas desta vez foi diferente, desta vez, Rachel realmente parecia ter escrito as palavras que cantava. Como de costume, sua voz era perfeita. Mas sua emoção estava crua, ela cantou com seu melhor desempenho.

"Obrigado," o diretor gritou, fazendo algumas anotações. "Entraremos em contato." Rachel assentiu com a cabeça uma vez, ainda meio sem ar e apressadamente foi até os bastidores.

O som dos três homens a sua frente fez com que Quinn saísse de seu transe causado por Rachel. Ela desviou os olhos do local onde Rachel acabara de desaparecer e viu um dos homens dizer algo ao diretor antes de se levantar com um _huff._

Quinn supôs que ele não estava satisfeito com alguma coisa. E ela realmente não se importava. Ela estava mais preocupada em quando Rachel apareceria para que pudesse dar a diva sua água. Ela sabia que Rachel estaria com muita sede. E provavelmente iria querer seu lanche também. Ela não quase não havia comido nada no café da manhã.

Se, naquele momento, Quinn Fabray tivesse voltado para seu tricô, provavelmente teria perdido todo seu trabalho. Em vez disso, ela deixou seu olhar focar no jovem, que ainda estava tentando dizer algo ao diretor. Algo sobre ele fez com que Quinn continuasse a observá-lo, no entanto. Ela sentiu a boca do estômago. Algo crescendo. Algo se revirando. Algo que fez Quinn, de repente, querer se agachar e rosnar em alerta. Ela não avia sentido aquilo há muito tempo. Desde a gravidez.

E quando o rapaz se endireitou, abotoou o casaco e propositalmente começou a caminhar pelo corredor, Quinn entendeu. Seus lábios tremeram e seu coração disparou quando ele a viu, a boca retorcida em desgosto.

"Quinn Fabray," Jesse St. James disse, parando no corredor. Sua cabeça estava inclinada e ele parecia tão presunçoso como sempre fora. "Encantado em encontrá-la por aqui." A mandíbula de Jesse se cerrou e ele estalou os dedos. De repente, um jovem correu para o seu lado e entregou-o a bolsa de Jesse.

Quinn ficou em silêncio, definindo sua feição para um olhar entediado e indiferente, enquanto seus dedos começaram a trabalhar no tricô.

"Não está mais gravida, eu vejo." Jesse comentou, enquanto escrevia algo em uma carneta que tinha em mãos. Quinn olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ele estava sorrindo, ainda escrevendo. "Eu suponho que você esteja aqui por causa de Rachel." Quinn voltou para o tricô e decidiu ignorar rapaz, seria o melhor curso de ação. Se ela não o olhasse, talvez não sentisse uma súbita necessidade de matá-lo. "Percebe que ela conseguiu, não? Eu gostaria de conversar com ela antes que a produção comece." ele perguntou, estendendo a nota.

Quinn ergueu a cabeça. "Antes que a produção comece? Isso significa que..." Jesse riu, auto importante.

"Por favor, entregue isso a ela, sim?" Mas Quinn descartou a nota e voltou ao tricô. "George, você poderia fazer o favor de aguardar Berry e entregar isso a ela?"Jesse perguntou para o garoto que ainda estava de pé ao seu lado. George concordou ansiosamente e Jesse se voltou para Quinn. "Foi um prazer vê-la novamente, Quinn. Talvez próxima vez eu apenas continue em meu caminho."

"Parece ótimo para mim, St. James." Jesse sorriu novamente.

"É melhor se apressar, Quinn. Pela sua reputação, você vai precisar tricotar essas botinhas um pouco mais rápido." Levou todo o autocontrole de Quinn para que ela não saltasse de seu assento. E levou ainda mais um pouco para não ter que responder a altura. Ela apenas se manteve concentrada em seu tricô. Mas assim que Jesse saiu de vista, Quinn estalou o pescoço e jogou o tricô de lado.

Quinn não conseguia lembrar da ultima vez em que seu coração bateu tão rápido assim. Ela também sabia que estava suando. Finn. Ela poderia lidar com Finn. Puck não era um problema. Quinn não precisaria se preocupar com qualquer homem na vida de Rachel. Mas Jesse St. James era um problema. Por diversas razões. Primeiro, ele era inteligente. Segundo, ele era quase tão manipulador quando Quinn. E terceiro, seu passado com Rachel havia sido deixado inacabado.

_Porra, porra, porra, merda, merda, merda, droga, droga, droga! _Quinn mentalmente amaldiçoou. Seu corpo tremia e ela de repente sentiu náuseas. Ela estava em pânico e nervosa e imediatamente quis pôr os braços em volta de Rachel para ter certeza de que a garota não lhe escaparia.

Como um animal enjaulado, Quinn, levantou-se e tomou alguns passos largos em direção a porta. Ela estava consciente de que George estava logo atrás dela e virou-se para procurar Rachel no auditório escuro. Quinn sabia que era impossível. Rachel ainda não teria terminado seu ritual pós audição ainda. A loira esfregou o rosto e tentou se acalmar. As chances de Rachel saber que Jesse estava ali eram mínimas. Se Rachel o tivesse reconhecido na plateia, quando ela estava no palco, Quinn teria lido em seu rosto.

_Isso não é muito reconfortante!_

_Pelo menos ainda não sabe que ele está em Nova York. E talvez ela não consiga o pape, talvez ela não tenha que vê-lo!_

_"Eu gostaria conversar com ela antes que a produção comece." _Parece_ que ela conseguiu o papel._

_Não, ele é um idiota. Talvez ele queira que ela entre em contato com ele antes que a produção _dele_ comece. Não dela._

_Você não entendeu. A questão é, Jesse St. James está de volta e nós estamos ferradas!_

_Não! Não, não estamos! Ela _nos_ ama! Ela é _nossa_ noiva! Isso não significa nada. Isso não _muda_ nada. _

_Isso muda tudo, Fabray, e você sabe disso._

_Mas ela está com a gente!_

_E quando isso significou alguma coisa? Vocês estão noivas, mas não tem nenhum anel do dedo dela. Vocês não marcaram uma data. Vocês nem sequer transaram ainda!_

_Eu adoro quando aparece um problema e de repente ele se torna _meu_ problema e não _nosso_ problema._

_Você estragou tudo._

_Para! Só para! Eu preciso pensar, eu preciso descobrir o que fazer._

_Você não pode falar para ela sobre ele._

_Aquele rapaz está bem ali! Ele vai dar o recado de Jesse e ela vai saber!_

_Bem, pense em alguma coisa. Ela não pode receber aquele recado._

_Mas se ela conseguir o papel, ela vai descobrir de qualquer jeito._

_Isso é ruim._

_Eu disse PARE!... Olha, nós podemos dar um jeito. Nós vamos dar um jeito. N'so temos sido mais doces do que normalmente somos._

_O que mais nós podemos fazer?_

_Eu não sei, OK?_

_Bem, é melhor pensar rápido porque aí vem ela._

_Porra, porra, _porra_, merda, merda, merda, droga, droga, droga!_

"Eu acho que foi tudo muito bem." Rachel disse, andando em direção a Quinn.

"Hei, Rach!" Quinn virou-se e imediatamente capturou a diva em seus braços, segurando-a apertado enquanto fechava os olhos. A loira instantaneamente se sentiu melhor apenas abraçando a morena, mergulhando em seu calor e seu cheiro familiar, e apertou Rachel ainda mais perto para se acalmar.

"Você está bem?" Rachel sussurrou, pega completamente de surpresa pela recepção calorosa, mas amando o modo como estava sendo abraçada.

"Você estava incrível!" Quinn sussurrou de volta, realmente dizendo o que sentia, ainda com os braços ao redor da diva. Por cima do ombro de Rachel, a loira viu George com um olhar ansioso ao redor do lugar, antes de observar as duas garotas se abraçando. Isso deu a Quinn uma ideia.

Afastando-se ligeiramente de Rachel, Quinn segurou o rosto dela nas mãos e a olhou nos olhos. "Sério, querida, foi estava absolutamente incrível". O apelido carinhoso confundiu apenas momentaneamente Rachel, antes que ela se lembrasse dos erros que eventualmente cometera na audição.

"Bem, primeiro- _Omft_!" Rachel foi quase atropelada pelo impacto do beijo súbito. O entusiasmo de Quinn era chocante e a diva sentiu o ar começar a ser sugado de seus pulmões enquanto se agarrava a frente do casaco de Quinn pra ficar de pé.

Com a adrenalina da audição ainda correndo através de seu corpo, Rache passou de nervosa para excitada em segundos. Rachel gemeu profundamente quando Quinn sugou seu lábio inferior e depois deslizou a língua junto com a sua. A loira ofegou contra os lábios de Rachel enquanto sua boca se deleitava com a diva com uma fome que Rachel não se importou nem um pouco em igualar. Uma das mãos de Quinn acariciava o pescoço nu de Rachel enquanto a outra segurava a diva pelo quadril. De algum modo ela não se importava – mentalmente implorando para que Quinn deslizasse a mão por sua bunda, ou por debaixo da blusa, ou até mesmo dentro de suas calças.

A loira estava tonta devido a falta de oxigênio. Ela tentou desesperadamente se lembrar d motivo pelo qual começara o beijo, mas tudo o que ela podia ver era uma imagem difusa de Rachel no quarto em frente ao espelho. Sentada no sofá da sala com os pés descalços virando as paginas do roteiro de Matt, rabiscando anotações nas margens. Caminhando pelo corredor do teatro com as mãos enterradas nos bolsos do casaco com uma expressão pensativa. Cada imagem que Quinn via a fazia apertar Rachel ainda mais. Ela podia sentir os seios da diva pressionados contra os próprios, seus mamilos enrijecerem com o contato, e pequenas mãos acariciando sua pele. Sem perceber, o gemido suave saiu os lábios de Quinn, enquanto ela segurava o quadril de Rachel e enrolava seus dedos nos cabelos escuros.

O som assustou a diva. Ela não conseguia lembrar de alguma vez ter ouvido Quinn gemer assim. Ou de tê-la ouvido gemer de qualquer jeito. Ela geralmente era tão controlada. Mas o suave gemido soou como brasas para Rachel, e ela logo tomou uma mão pálida e lentamente guiou-a para baixo de sua camisa.

"_Merda." Uou, a voz de Quinn está realmente... espere um minuto_. Rachel puxou Quinn para longe e virou-se para encontrar um jovem as observando com as pálpebras pesadas e uma expressão vaga. Quando ela se voltou para Quinn, constrangida, completamente chocada por ter deixado as coisas irem tão longe, ao menos em pulico, encontrou a loira com uma expressão semelhante a sua. O peito da loira arfava e seus olhos, manchados com pequenas aspirais verdes, estavam focados nos lábios de Rachel.

"Eu acho melhor nós sairmos daqui." Rachel resmungou, aliviada por ninguém ter percebido o que as duas acabaram de fazer. Ela ficou, no entanto, um pouco chocada ao perceber que havia uma garota cantando no palco. Rachel não conseguia se lembrar de ter ouvido qualquer musica minutos antes. _Esse foi um beijo e tanto..._

Quinn sentiu Rachel puxá-la pela manga do casaco, antes de cambalear e seguir obedientemente. Sua mente estava uma confusão de tudo ou nada. A musica que vinha do palco parecia ter sido gravada sob a agua e a escuridão do teatro parecia a escuridão de um túnel. Ela ainda estava tremendo e sua boca estava seca.

Quando George silenciosamente estendeu uma mão para dar o recado a Rachel, Quinn arrancou o papel de seus dedos e se permitiu ser guiada por Rachel, franzindo a testa par o rapaz sobre o ombro. "Minha." Quinn disse silenciosamente, apontando para Rachel e depois para si própria.

"Ufa!" Rachel exclamou uma vez já nas ruas movimentadas de Nova York antes de começar a rir. "Nos animamos um pouco lá dentro." Quinn sorriu levemente enquanto Rachel passava o braço ao seu redor. Rachel continuou sorrindo enquanto caminhavam. "Eu amo Nova York em época de Natal!" a adrenalina de Rachel inda estava bombeando. Verdade, ela amava Nova York na época do Natal. E sim, ela estava muito contente por ter ido bem em sua audição. Mas andar em Nova York depois de uma audição de sucesso no era nada em comparação com o fato de ser capaz de fazer Quinn Fabray gemer. Ela tinha quase certeza de que havia lido sobre isso em algum lugar. Talvez tenha sido daquela vez que se escondeu no banheiro masculino para evitar uma raspadinha.

Rachel riu novamente recordando do olhar de George. Aquele parecia ser o melhor dia da vida de Rachel Berry. Em contraste, Quinn sentia como se todo o seu peso tivesse se transferido para o seu estomago. Ou talvez fosse apenas o recado de Jesse em seu bolso. Ela tentou bloqueá-lo de sua mente enquanto apanhava duas garrafas de agua na bolsa, entregando uma para Rachel.

"Oh. Obrigada, Quinn. Será que você não tem um daqueles-" Quinn ofereceu um dos muffins de banana que fizera na tarde anterior e bebeu metade da sua água em um só gole. "Perfeito. Obrigada, Quinn". Rachel disse antes de dar uma mordida. "Humm, eu quase não comi no café da manhã, eu estava tão nervosa." Quinn sorriu e rolou os olhos. Rachel não estava nervosa, ela estava animada. Ela sempre ficava animada antes de uma audição.

"O que você quer fazer no feriado?" Rachel perguntou, observando um casal de turistas tirar fotos.

"O que fizemos no ano passado está bom." Quinn resmungou. Ela não queria pensar no feriado. Ela se sentia como a maior idiota de todo o mundo. A culpa de mentir para Rachel, de repente, do nada, caiu em cima dela como um balde de água fria. Sem pensar muito bem, Quinn pensou que cada beijo estava ficando mais perigoso. Ela tentou ignorar a imagem das duas. Quinn sabia que Rachel era boa demais para ela. Ela sempre soube disso. Mas, vendo Jesse St. James, algo acordou o sentimento de proteção dentro da loira. Rachel até poderia ser boa demais para Quinn, mas pelo menos ela sabia que tinha boas intenções de coração. Quinn se sentiu em pânico, pensando em alguém, qualquer um, ao lado da morena. Alguém que não saberia cuidar da diva como Quinn fazia. Alguém que não a trataria bem.

"Talvez esse ano para o Hannukah possamos encontrar uma coisa diferente para cada noite? E para meu aniversario, vamos... eu não sei, podemos jantar fora ou ficar em um hotel ou algo assim. Talvez sair para dançar. Parece bom?"

"Hum hum." Quinn concordou com um aceno.

"Embora meus pais estejam ansiosos para me fazer uma visita." Rachel jogou a isca, olhando para a loira de soslaio.

"Claro. O que você quiser." Quinn disse, sem escutar.

"Sério?"

"Humm."

"Você não se importaria?"

"O que você quiser Rach.

"Mas você nem está escutando."

"Isso parece muito bom."

"Ótimo, então eu acho que devemos começar a falar sobre filhos."

"OK."

"Eu quero quatro. Você carrega dois e eu carrego dois."

"Ótimo."

"Eu quero um doador anônimo. Vamos fertilizar meus óvulos com o esperma e você carrega os dois primeiros. Depois que minha carreira for bem sucedida, vamos usar o mesmo doador, fertilizar seus óvulos e eu carrego. Parece bom?"

"Perfeito."

"Dessa forma as crianças que eu carregar se parecerão com você, mas eu sentirei uma ligação com eles e vive-versa. Ainda me ouvindo?"

"O que você quiser, Rach."

"Sua obediência é muito sexy, Quinn. Vou ligar para os meus pais hoje a noite." Quinn apenas balançou a cabeça. "Eles vão ficar animados ao saber sobre você. Não que eu tenha escondido, eu só estava esperando ficarmos um pouco mais velhas, pois eles podem ser bastante antiquados com esse tipo de assunto. Você não se importa, não? Contar a eles, quando eles chegarem? Quinn?"

"Eu não me importo." Rachel sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés para estalar um beijo na bochecha de Quinn.

"Adorável. Vou fazer a ligação essa noite." Quinn franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada enquanto continuavam a caminhar para casa.

O sentimento de mau presságio no estomago de Quinn só piorou com o tom de Rachel. Ela estava certa de que havia perdido vários pontos importantes. Mas a diva estava feliz. Ela sabia que talvez manhã voltasse a se preocupar com seu eventual coração partido. Mas por hoje, ela estava com Quinn, após uma audição de sucesso. Ela deixaria para se preocupar com o amanhã, amanhã.

Rachel respirou fundo e soltou o oxigênio lentamente, amando o ar fresco e frio que enchia seus pulmões. "Eu realmente amo Nova York na época do Natal!"

* * *

**Desculpe, qualquer erro. CURTAM!**


	5. Simplesmente Amor

**Ahhh, acabei de assistir **_Born This Way_, **e definitivamente não existe episódeo mais Faberry que esse. Detalhe na música **_I Feel Pretty/Unpretty _**em que as vozes das atrizes se encaixam perfeitamente (FOFIS!). É tãããão fofo o jeito que elas se olham. Enfim, por aqui as coisas começam a ficar mais sérias. No profile da autora original a história já está no capitulo 13, respondendo às perguntas. Obrigada e Comentem!**

* * *

**Amor, na verdade**

Quinn sentou no sofá da sala e distraidamente folheou as páginas da sua revista. De vez em quando, seus olhos deslizavam ligeiramente em direção ao leitor do DVD enquanto ela contava as horas. _Onde diabos Rachel se meteu? _A diva havia dito ter uma surpresa para Quinn; para que ela fizesse o jantar e relaxasse, e que ela estaria de volta em breve.

Isso havia sido há quase uma hora. Quinn se espreguiçou e gemeu alto. Elas se encontrariam com Matt e sua equipe de filmagem cedo na manhã seguinte, no campus de NYU e já estava ficando tarde. O jantar estava quente no forno, o vinho que Rachel havia pedido estava em um balde de gelo, e as duas velas acesas que a loira preparara estavam apenas esperando pela diva. _Se ela quiser repassar o roteiro de Matt mais uma vez, é melhor ela vir correndo para casa logo._ Quinn pensou, jogando a cabeça na almofada do sofá.

Quinn odiava surpresas. Sua única pista é que Rachel parecia muito animada com isso. Impaciente, a loira jogou a revista sobre a mesinha de centro e sentou em silêncio. Como dedão do pé, empurrou o livro que Rachel havia comprado para ela mais cedo, até que batesse no chão com um ruído. _Então, Você está Se Convertendo Ao Judaísmo?,_ a encarou de volta do seu lugar no chão e Quinn soltou um profundo suspiro antes de esfregar o rosto com as mãos.

Uma memória distante e nublada voltou a sua cabeça quando Rachel sorriu e lhe entregou o livro. Embora Quinn estivesse bêbada naquela noite, era bastante difícil esquecer a confissão de seu amor inexistente a uma garota que ela havia passado boa parte do ensino médio atormentando. Infelizmente, a lista de coisas que Quinn faria por Rachel também era inesquecível. _Eu tinha mesmo que dizer à ela que me converteria? Aquilo era realmente necessário?_

Quinn suspirou novamente. _Onde diabos está a Rachel?_

Quinn sentou-se de repente, ao som de risos e vozes no corredor. "Já estava na hora." A loira resmungou, se levantando. Quando Quinn ouviu uma voz profunda e masculina responder ao que Rachel havia dito, Quinn estreitou os olhos e lentamente se aproximou da porta.

Antes que ela pudesse alcançar a maçaneta, porém, a porta abriu e bateu na parede com um estrondo, gesticulando um aceno de 'Ali', à porta, Rachel estava de pé orgulhosa, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam de volta para Quinn.

"Quinn Fabray! Conheça meus pais! Novamente!" A loira não teve sequer tempo para reagir. Antes que ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo, já estava sendo tragada por dois conjuntos diferentes de braços, enquanto os pais de Rachel dançavam e aplaudiam ao seu redor, a engolfando ainda mais no abraço.

Os olhos arregalados de Quinn se voltaram para a diva, enquanto Rachel sorria e batia palmas de excitação. Quinn não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo.

"... Oh! Se soubéssemos naquela noite que você estava..."

"... Eu estou tão feliz por vocês duas e mal posso esperar para começar a preparar..."

"... Você não tem idéia de como estamos animados..."

"... Você faz nossa menininha tão feliz..."

"... Eu prometi a mim mesmo que não ia chorar..."

As sentenças eram sobrepostas em tal velocidade que Quinn mal podia compreender uma palavra. Ela estava consciente de que os dois homens ainda a estavam abraçando firmemente enquanto pulavam para cima e para baixo, balbuciando em felicidade.

"Pai, papai." Rachel sorriu, finalmente, chamando a atenção de todos.

"Deixem a Quinn respirar!"

"Onde está nossa educação? Querido, por que não damos a essas duas pombinhas um momento para conversarem?" Os dois abraçaram a filha mais uma vez antes de deixarem a sala, deixando gritinhos histéricos em seu rastro.

"Então... Surpresa!" Rachel disse, jogando os braços para o alto, sorrindo.

"Um Hum." Quinn disse, ainda com a boca entreaberta enquanto se aproximava lentamente da diva.

"Calma, Quinn, você não pode ficar brava." Rachel disse rapidamente, começando a recuar. "Eles são meus pais e desde que estamos noivas é perfeitamente justo que eles saibam sobre nosso relacionamento, vocês podem ter uma reunião propriamente dita, e você respeitosamente pode pedir minha mão em casamento!" Rachel guinchou, correndo ao redor do sofá para evitar um encontro com Quinn.

"Rachel! Como você deixou de me dizer que eles estavam vindo? O apartamento está uma bagunça, eu pareço uma mendiga, e só fiz estrogonofe! Isso é inaceitável para o nosso primeiro jantar juntas de verdade!" Quinn sussurrou calmamente de um lado do sofá enquanto Rachel se protegia por trás do outro braço do móvel.

"Quinn Fabray! O apartamento está impecável, como de costume, meus pais amam estrogonofe, e você está linda como sempre! Eu sabia que se falasse alguma coisa você ficaria maluca e no auto-piloto se soubesse. Eu estava lhe fazendo um favor!" Rachel sussurrou de volta.

Rachel foi poupada de ouvir a resposta de Quinn quando seu pai saiu do banheiro alegremente. "Então... quem vai nos dar o tour?"

Embora Quinn sentisse como se tivesse numa emboscada, o jantar acabou sendo muito bom. Os pais de Rachel elogiaram o jantar de Quinn. Foi algo mais ou menos assim:

"Mmmm, Rachel, tenho tanta inveja de você vivendoem Nova York, onde a alimentação vegana é adorada e glorificada ao máximo!"

"Na verdade, papai, Quinn fez o jantar!" Rachel sorriu, apertando a mão pálida que segurava entre a sua, enquanto a loira corava.

"Não. Brinca! Ela cozinha também!"

Eles elogiaram o estilo requintado de Quinn durante todo o passeio pela casa. "Meu bom Deus, a garota tem bom gosto, querida. Não é a toa que ela está com você."

"Nós vamos ter que propor a Quinn um passeio pela antiga casa dos Berry. Poderíamos usá-la de bom grado por lá."

"Isso é porque você adora os leilões do Hoarders Show, literalmente." Rachel sorriu para o pai.

"Ele adora bugigangas." Rachel esclareceu para a loira.

Enquanto todos tomavam vinho na sala e conheciam Quinn, a loira não pôde evitar se sentir um pouco oprimida por todas as perguntas que estavam sendo lançadas em seu colo.

"Você gosta de passear com os cachorros?"

"Você quer fazer disso uma carreira."

"Onde você se vê daqui a dez anos?"

"Você gostaria de uma cerimônia ao ar livre ou algo tradicional?"

"Quanto tempo após o casamento até que possamos começar a perguntar por netos?"

"Rachel disse que vocês estão pensando em quatro. Cada uma carrega dois de cada vez? Isso é sábio."

Quinn, no momento, lutava para manter sua compostura. Ela tinha quase certeza de que o tema crianças nunca havia sido abordado e seu sorriso suave estava começando a perder o brilho.

Felizmente Rachel respondeu a maioria das perguntas. Todas das quais Quinn somente se apresentava sorrindo ou acenando. Mas ao fim da noite, até isso estava provando ser um desafio.

Era difícil não gostar dos pais de Rachel. Os dois eram do tipo caloroso e simpático. Era óbvio que eles adoravam a filha e estavam muito animados com a notícia do seu noivado. Ela assumiu que não conseguiria acompanhar o ritmo elevado de entusiasmo o tempo _todo_. _Meu Deus, eu espero que não_!

Por volta da meia-noite, Rachel pulou em seu lugar no sofá ao lado de Quinn e sorriu para os pais. "Agora, vou deixar vocês três sozinhos, para que possam discutir minha mão em casamento." Ela beijou os lábios atordoados de Quinn delicadamente antes de beliscar de leve a bochecha de cada um dos pais. Três cabeças viraram e assistiram Rachel caminhar pelo corredor e fechar a porta do quarto atrás dela. Em seguida, os dois Berry sorriram ansiosamente para Quinn.

A loira sorriu sem jeito e o sorriso deles cresceu. A sala foi preenchida com um silêncio desconfortável até Quinn achar que não poderia mais suportar. "Então..." Ela começou, mordendo o lábio e trocando olhares com os pais da diva. "Posso casar com Rachel?".

O cômodo explodiu com risos antes dos dois homens ficarem de pé, apertando-a num poderoso abraço, enquanto pulavam e aplaudiam ao redor dela.

No quarto, Rachel sorriu com o ouvido grudado a porta, os olhos bem fechados, e o coração batendo forte.

* * *

Ao que parecia, os homens Berry foram o ponto alto da sua experiência de sair do armário.

Os olhos de Matt viajavam de uma garota a outra, em lenta contemplação. Rachel Berry, como de costume, estavam sorrindo brilhantemente com seu melhor "_show face_" sobre as mãos entrelaçadas por cima da mesa. Ao lado dela, com uma expressão desafiadora, estava Quinn Fabray. Matt precisava de uma pausa das duas garotas e de suas expressões familiares, e olhou para o relógio por cima da cabeça de Rachel.

"Entãããão... deixe-me... Eu só estou tendo uma pequena dificuldade..." Matt limpou a garganta e se lembrou de usar sua voz de 'garoto crescido'. Era algo que tinha aprendido na escola de cinema e agora era o momento perfeito para usá-la, sem dúvida, as duas pessoas mais intimidadoras que Matt Rutherford já conhecera em sua vida, eram Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry – por duas razões totalmente diferentes. "Vocês estão noivas?"

"Sim". As duas responderam simultaneamente. Rachel disse isso com um sorriso e aceno enfáticos, enquanto Quinn quase rosnou sua resposta. Para ser sincero, Matt havia feito a mesma pergunta sete vezes, desde que a reunião começara.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça e tentou se agarrar a algum senso de realidade. Quando saiu do William McKinley, ele não ficou nada satisfeito com isso. Ele sentia falta de tudo. Às vezes, ia ao Quick Mart local comprar uma raspadinha por motivos nostálgicos. Não que sentisse vontade de virar a bebida no topo da cabeça, mas ele sentia falta da escola. Sentia falta de seu time de futebol e o eco do som terrivelmente reconfortante das mensagens de Sue Sylvester através de seu megafone. Sentia falta de ser empurrado contra os armários por Karofsky. Mas acima de tudo, ele sentia falta do Glee Club. Mas, enquanto ele observava as duas garotas por cima da mesa, ele percebeu que não perdera só uma época na escola. Ele. Perdera. Muito.

"Desde quando?" ele deixou escapar, ainda completamente confuso.

"Bem, Quinn oficialmente pediu que me casasse com ela em julho..."

"Não, me desculpe. Quando vocês começaram a namorar? Quero dizer, eu não mantenho contato com ninguém do McKinley, mas tenho certeza que _alguém_ teria me falado sobre isso!"

"Ninguém sabe. Aconteceu depois da formatura. Nós estamos felizes e apaixonadas. Podemos mudar de assunto?" Matt não ficou surpreso com o tom da loira. Ele estava bastante familiarizado com o... _charme_ de Quinn Fabray. O que o assustava era o olhar no rosto de Rachel. Ela estava sorrindo tão calorosamente em direção a loira – seus olhos realmente cintilavam – que deixava pouco espaço para refutar a declaração de Quinn.

"Ah... sim. Desculpe. Eu só estou um pouco..." Matt limpou a garganta e arrastou os papéis que estavam na sua frente. "Sim, vamos mudar de assunto."

O teste em si não demorou muito. O processo antes disso, no entanto, foi um esforço e tanto. Houve um enorme protesto sobre Rachel não precisar realmente fazer um teste. Surpreendentemente, ele não veio da parte da diva, mas sim de Quinn. "Matt! Você sabe o quão talentosa Rachel é! Isso é mesmo necessário?"

Casualmente, Rachel colocou uma mão no antebraço de Quinn, e sorriu suavemente para a loira antes de se voltar para Matt e sua equipe. "Um teste seria ótimo."

Rachel já tinha o roteiro memorizado e Matt e sua equipe estavam impressionados pelo fato em si. Ela percorreu diversas cenas de angustia, humor e romance, antes de finalmente sorrir e sentar calmamente, esperando a respostas dos rapazes. Quinn sentou-se ao lado da diva sem pestanejar, e logo passou uma garrafa de água para Rachel que aceitou graciosamente.

Sem dizer uma palavra, os cinco rapazes trocaram olhares atordoados, antes de Matt limpar a garganta e anunciar que Rachel ganhara o papel. "Nós começaremos as filmagens em duas semanas e..."

"Posso oferecer meu próprio guarda-roupa?" Rachel perguntou enquanto aceitava o lanche que Quinn preparara para ela. Matt sentiu-se momentaneamente interrompido, mas não pela pergunta, e sim pela natureza extremamente atenciosa de Quinn Fabray. Ele mal podia acreditar nos próprios olhos. Ele nunca viu a loira sair de seu caminho... Nunca. Vê-la bajular Rachel Berry era chocante.

"Sim, tudo bem." Jared, um dos rapazes da equipe de Matt respondeu por ele, ainda atordoado.

"Adorável." Rachel respondeu com um sorriso. "Eu posso oferecer mais alguma coisa?"

"Não". Jared respondeu novamente, percebendo a expressão perplexa de Matt, que apenas crescia. "Mas qualquer coisa, nós avisamos." Rachel assentiu e ficou de pé enquanto Quinn apanhava suas coisas.

"Eu gostaria de aproveitar esta oportunidade para lhes agradecer pela oportunidade de atuar em um filme que eu tenho certeza, será excelente. Lhes asseguro de que vou colocar 150% de esforço em meu papel e tenho certeza de que vocês farão o mesmo. Até o próximo encontro." Rachel abriu um grande sorriso e entregou sua bolsa para Quinn, que aceitou-a facilmente. A dupla então deixou a pequena sala de aula da NYU sem mais palavras.

"Essas duas provavelmente poderiam dominar o mundo." Zach murmurou, seus olhos ainda grudados na porta por onde as garotas haviam acabado de desaparecer.

"Eu acho que não sabemos da missa a metade." Matt resmungou de volta, ainda incerto sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Seu primeiro instinto foi ligar para Mike. Eles não se falavam há algum tempo, mas ele tinha certeza de que seu velho amigo gostaria de saber sobre Rachel Berry e Quinn Fabray. Mas as palavras de Quinn retumbaram em sua cabeça e ele reprimiu o impulso.

A loira havia deixado bem claro que ainda não estava pronta para deixar qualquer um do McKinley saber sobre elas. Apesar de Rachel não parecer se importar, Quinn simplesmente admitiu que não queria que o Glee Club a atormentasse com perguntas. Ela não tinha amizade com nenhum deles e, se tudo em que eles estavam interessados era apenas na fofoca, eles não mereciam saber de nada. Ele ficou ainda mais surpreso quando Quinn admitiu que o que ela tinha com Rachel não deveria ser discutido pelos gleeks como se fosse uma matéria em um tablóide. E Matt tinha que concordar que era exatamente o que se tornaria nas mãos de seus antigos amigos. De repente, Matt sentiu-se uma espécie de protetor do casal. Embora Quinn ainda tivesse lasers em seus olhos, vê-la observar sua pequena diva com um olhar emocionado era realmente, realmente muito doce.

"Então, nós gostamos da Rachel?" Matt finalmente perguntou, olhando para a fila de rapazes ao seu redor.

"Totalmente." Zach disse com entusiasmo. "E é ótimo que ela seja gay, pois agora minha namorada não vai ficar irritada por eu ter que fazer o papel com ela!" Matt balançou a cabeça pensativo e ignorou o resto dos comentários que seus amigos faziam. Nunca em um milhão de anos ele achou que voltaria a se encontrar com Rachel Berry e Quinn Fabray novamente, com as duas noivas, mas agora ele estava se sentindo realmente feliz com isso. E ele não conseguia ignorar a sensação de que algo realmente grande estava prestes a acontecer. Como se estivesse em seu destino topar com Quinn naquele dia. Como o fato do filme não ser apenas mais um flash no radar. Que aquele era apenas o começo.

* * *

"... E até mesmo eu tenho que admitir que Zachary é um galã. E a técnica de Jared com sua câmera está realmente avançada para alguém da sua idade. Matt parece realmente apaixonado pelo roteiro e você estava certa sobre as idéias originais dele. Paul e Chris parecem realmente entender sobre o som e a iluminação, e estou contente com nossa reunião. Eu sei que não deveria alimentar esperanças, mas estou certa e em êxtase com o grupo de indivíduos que Matt reuniu para _Um Encontro Por Mês_ – titulo provisório – fará um grande sucesso!"

Quinn sorriu suavemente com o ritmo de Rachel, sentada com as costas grudadas na parede ao lado da mesa do café. Todo o caminho até em casa depois da audição, Rachel mal respirou enquanto falava sobre os eventos. Quinn também estava satisfeita com a reunião. _Um Encontro Por Mês_ – titulo provisório – tinha tudo para ser algo grande. E provava ser uma distração agradável para Rachel, que normalmente verificava o telefone do apartamento a cada meia hora depois da audição no teatro para saber se ficara com o papel ou não. Ainda não houvera uma resposta sobre _Uma Doçura_, mas era apenas questão de tempo.

A medida que a diva começava a divagar sobre o filme, Quinn pensava sobre o tique-taque de relógio em sua cabeça. Sim, ela queria que Rachel conseguisse o papel de Cecile na peça, mas isso significaria que ela teria de trabalhar com Jesse St. James. Ela saberia que ele estava na cidade e que queria falar com ela.

Quinn só lutou contra sua sólida moral quinze minutos antes de ler o bilhete que Jesse havia escrito para Rachel. Com uma caligrafia elegante, o rapaz escreveu: _Rachel, sinto como se fosse uma eternidade desde a ultima vez que tive o prazer de ver você atuar. Entre em contato comigo o mais breve possível para que possamos ter a satisfação de trocarmos histórias e brincadeiras. Espero que este bilhete chegue em suas mãos. Senti enormemente sua falta – Jesse._

A loira realmente socou o ar enquanto lia. O pomposo e grandioso Jesse nas palavras deixavam Quinn com vontade de vomitar, e um profundo sentimento de mau presságio se abatia sobre ela, desde aquele dia. Ela estava em uma guerra constante sobre como deveria lidar com Jesse e estava realmente começando a perder o sono.

Por um lado: sobreviver ao próprio ataque. Quinn não podia ignorar a sensação de que ela deveria manter Rachel o mais longe possível de Jesse. Ela deveria queimar o bilhete e enterrar as cinzas do outro lado do globo. Por outro lado: Rachel. Quer recebesse ou não o papel de Cecile em _Uma Doçura_, aquela era uma escolha inconseqüente. Jesse estava na cidade. Eles estavam agora em ambientes semelhantes, então havia uma boa chance de Rachel esbarrar com ele. Não era justo com a diva ser pega de surpresa. Seja quais forem os sentimentos de Rachel por Jesse, Quinn sabia que teria de dizer a verdade para Rachel. A loira estava apenas esperando pelo mais tarde, em vez do mais cedo.

Sua esperança era inoportuna.

O toque estridente da sua linha no apartamento interrompeu o monólogo de Rachel. Ela ainda tentou terminar sua ultima observação acima do toque do telefone, enquanto entrava na cozinha. "Aqui é Rachel Berry, em posso ser útil?" Quinn ouviu as palavras flutuarem através do apartamento. Ela sorriu para si mesma com a resposta formal, enquanto desenhava padrões desconhecidos sobre a mesa com a ponta dos dedos.

Rachel apenas conseguira um telefone para o apartamento para que pudesse ter um numero disponível para as audições em Nova York achava que era bem melhor ter um código da cidade do que um código de Lima, e Quinn teve que concordar plenamente e de boa vontade fazia os pagamentos.

No silencio prolongado de Rachel, Quinn franziu a testa e se levantou para ver porque sua noiva extremamente sociável estava de repente calada. Quinn cruzou os braços e se recostou no arco da cozinha, enquanto estudava a expressão vazia de Rachel. Seu rosto estava muito pálido, mas ela parecia mais ou menos bem.

"Está tudo bem?" Quinn perguntouem silêncio. Rachel assentiu com a cabeça apenas uma vez.

"Uh Hum, sim, eu entendo, Sr. Caruso..." Rachel riu levemente e Quinn sorriu com o som, aliviada por tudo parecer bem. "Sim, Stefan, é claro, peço desculpas por minha formalidade." Quinn viu Rachel responder com _Uh Hum_ mais algumas vezes, sua curiosidade aumentando.

"E eu posso perguntar a razão dele por trás disso? Não estou inteiramente certa se o senhor está familiarizado com a nossa história..." um sorriso lento se espalhou em seu rosto antes de fechar os olhos. Para Quinn, parecia que Rachel acabara de receber uma noticia com a qual ela não estava muito entusiasmada, mas ela sorriu de novo.

"Bem, eu aprecio sua preocupação com isso, mas eu lhe asseguro que sou uma profissional." Ela compartilhou uma risada com Stefan Caruso antes de agradecer ao homem e desligar o telefone.

"Quem era?" Quinn perguntou, seguindo Rachel de volta a sala de estar. A diva parecia calma e não tão afetada pela ligação.

"Era Stefan Caruso." Rachel respondeu com um encolher de ombros e um aceno de mão. Quinn arregalou os olhos, enquanto olhava ao redor da sala.

"E ele é...?"

"E suponho que..." Rachel disse enquanto se movia lentamente em direção a Quinn, olhando para ela como se estivesse imersa em pensamentos. "Eu suponho que você pode dizer que Stefan Caruso é meu chefe."

Quinn franziu a testa antes de deixar o queixo cair e seus olhos esbugalharem. "Stefan Caruso, o diretor." Quinn disse rapidamente.

"Uh hum." Rachel respondeu de forma brincalhona, enquanto se aproximava ainda mais de Quinn.

"Stefan Caruso, o diretor de _Uma Doçura_?"

"Uh hum".

"E?" Quinn finalmente gritou, frustrada por Rachel não falar tudo diretamente.

"Oh, ele apenas disse que amou _Foolish Games_. Algo sobre meu monólogo ser inspirador... E talvez ele possa ter falado que eu consegui o papel de Cecile."

Houve um tempo de longa pausa, antes de o apartamento, finalmente, irromper com o som de gritos e berros. "Você conseguiu o papel? Você conseguiu o papel?"

"Eu consegui o papel!" Rachel disse, animada, pulando e girando no mesmo lugar antes de se jogar em Quinn, que caiu no sofá – enrolada com Rachel.

Ela estavam gritando e berrando tão alto, que nenhuma entendia o que a outra falava, Rachel sentou-se, montada sobre os quadris de Quinn, jogando os braços para o ar e agradecendo a cada diva da Broadway que aspirava ser.

Quinn acalmou-se o suficiente apenas para observar a alegria de Rachel, rindo e quase chorando quando a cascata de lágrimas começou a descer pelo rosto de Rachel.

"Você conseguiu, Rach." Quinn afirmou, tão humilhada naquele momento por testemunhar o começo do sonho de Rachel. "Caramba, você conseguiu!"

O riso de Rachel se transformou em lágrimas tão rápido que nem ela sabia quando a mudança ocorreu. As palavras de Quinn a silenciaram, até que ela olhou para a loira em reverência.

"Eu vou estrelar um show off-Broadway, Quinn!" Quinn sorriu e acenou de volta.

"Sim, você vai, Rachel Berry."

"Eu vou começar a fazer o que eu amo!"

"Você vai começar a desafiar a gravidade." O rosto de Rachel se iluminou enquanto seu peito arfava de emoção, as lágrimas ainda caindo.

"Eu tenho que ligar para os meus pais." Quinn assentiu com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo quando suas próprias lágrimas jorraram. Ela nunca se sentira tão realizada, e era o sonho de Rachel que estava se tornando realidade, nem mesmo era o dela. Mas testemunhar a euforia de Rachel era diferente de qualquer outra coisa que ela já havia experimentado.

"Eles vão pirar. Eu estou tão feliz por eles estarem aqui para ver isso." Rachel assentiu distraidamente, enquanto ficava em silencio. Quinn apenas apreciava olhar a diva com diferentes emoções no rosto.

"Eu nunca conseguiria fazer isso sem você."

"Você conseguiria." Quinn disse de volta com carinho. Mas Rachel balançou a cabeça.

"Eu devo tudo isso a você." Rachel sussurrou com um sorriso.

"Tenho certeza que você vai me pagar." A loira sorriu. Rachel assentiu com a cabeça antes de seu sorriso aparecer.

"Eu tenho que ligar para os meus pais." Quinn sorriu e apertou os quadris de Rachel uma vez.

"Então faça isso, maluquinha! Você vai estrelar um Show off-Broadway! E em seguida, ele será comprado e então você vai estar em um show on-Broadway!" Quinn riu enquanto observava o sorriso atordoado de Rachel.

"Quinn." Rachel resmungou, de repente, um pouco sombria. A loira sorriu ao perceber o olhar vidrado no rosto da diva.

"O que, superstar?" ela riu.

"Eu acho que acabei de encontrar o maior afrodisíaco do mundo." Quinn franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto inclinava a cabeça.

"Hein?"

Mas todas as outras palavras e perguntas foram perdidas quando Rachel se inclinou para baixo e juntou seus lábios aos de Quinn. Parecia para a loira que Rachel estava em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Seus lábios, sua língua e dentes estavam festejando na sua boca, pescoço e clavícula, enquanto mãos apertavam e acariciavam seu rosto, pescoço, braços e laterais.

Acima do som de seu próprio coração batendo e bombeando sangue através de suas veias, ela podia apenas ouvir os gemidos entusiasmados de Rachel, enquanto a cobria com seus beijos quentes.

_Oh, meu Deus_! Os olhos de Quinn esbugalharam quando Rachel sentou-se rapidamente e puxou a camisa para fora de seu corpo bronzeado antes de se atirar para cima de Quinn novamente. Ela mergulhou a língua sobre os lábios trêmulos de Quinn, enquanto suas mãos percorriam o corpo da loira.

Ela se sentiu paralisada pelos beijos de Rachel. Seus olhos estavam grudados no teto enquanto sentia-se ser devorada.

"Mmmm, Quinn, ponha suas mãos em mim." Rachel gemeu, sugando a pele do pescoço de Quinn e suavemente puxando a carne pálida com os dentes. Quinn engoliu em seco com o calor de seu corpo, lutando para responder ao comando de Rachel. Seus braços pareciam chumbo quando tirou-os do sofá para colocá-los sobre os ombros de Rachel.

"Você tem um gosto_ tãããão_ bom, Quinn." Rachel sussurrou no ouvido da loira antes de agarrar o queixo de Quinn e juntar seus lábios novamente.

Quinn sentiu como se tudo estivesse acontecendo muito lentamente. Ela lutou para se lembrar de acelerar suas ações para que pudesse se juntar ao ritmo frenético de Rachel. Mas quando Rachel sugou sua língua, Quinn de repente entendeu o jogo; lembretes não eram mais necessários.

Rachel sabia como fazer o truque. Ela sorriu para si mesma quando sentiu as mãos de Quinn espalmarem pelas suas costas nuas e de repente, ela estava lutando por ar. Rachel não se lembrava de ter se sentindo tão excitada antes. O triunfo de estrelar o papel principal em _Uma Doçura_, emparelhado com o filme de Matt eram uma conquista tão grande, que ela como se felicidade estivesse sendo derramada sobre seu corpo.

A única saída – a unida saída que ela desejava – ela derramar essa alegria insuperável em Quinn Fabray e colher em igual intensidade, se não mais, os benefícios da euforia que viriam a partir dali.

Para Rachel, a beleza de Quinn nunca foi tão grande como era naquele momento em que soubera que ganhara o papel. Toca-la agora a fazia se sentir tão feliz e parecia ser tão certo. Ela precisava mostrar sua felicidade para Quinn. Isso também trazia muita felicidade para Rachel. Muita felicidade.

As mãos fortes de Quinn amassavam e exploravam as costas nuas de Rachel enquanto as duas caiam uma contra a outra. Seus gemidos altos reverberavam contra as paredes do apartamento e foram acompanhados pelo ligeiro ranger das molas do sofá. Os gemidos de Rachel aumentaram de volume quando deslizou as mãos embaixo da camisa de Quinn e levemente acariciou o estomago da loira, tão quente e macio que a exploração adicional parecia mais do que necessária.

A loira arqueou as costas quando as mãos de Rachel lentamente faziam um caminho mais elevado. Se houvesse um botão de desligar naquele momento, Quinn não saberia porque ele seria necessário. Ela estava feliz por não reconhecer nada naquele momento além de Rachel.

Até que a campainha tocou.

Os sons dos pais de Rachel vieram através da porta e a diva afastou a cabeça do pescoço da loira, ofegante, por um momento apenas antes de lembrar de sua estréia em Nova York.

Demorou um minuto inteiro para Quinn notar que Rachel não estava mais sobre seu corpo.

Após os gritos de alegria sobre o sucesso de Rachel, o grupo de quatro pessoas embarcou em um passeio leve pela cidade. Quinn contribuía quando podia, mas era muito difícil encaixar sequer uma palavra em torno dos três Berrys. E também porque sua cabeça estava em outro lugar.

Agora que a percepção inicial de que Rachel estava prestes a iniciar sua carreira acabava se esvaecendo, a cabeça de Quinn se abateu com a consciência de que ela teria que dizer a diva sobre Jesse. Quer ela quisesse ou não.

Porém, ela estava se sentindo um pouquinho melhor sobre isso. As mãos de Rachel mal deixavam de tocar as de Quinn durante todo o dia. Ela sempre sorria para a loira e a elogiava. Mas ela sabia que a hora estava chegando. Ela só esperava que Rachel não a levasse tão a sério.

* * *

"Como assim 'você já sabia?'" Quinn perguntou. Ela estivera um pouco perturbada pelo jeito calmo de Rachel. "Como você sabia?"

"Stefan me contou". Rachel disse, com um dar de ombros. Quinn piscou de volta, insegura.

"Quando?"

"Quando ele me ligou". Novamente, tudo o que Quinn pôde fazer, foi piscar. " Como _você_ sabia?" Rachel perguntou, inclinando a cabeça.

Quinn se recompôs e suspirou. "Eu o vi na audição."

"E você só está me dizendo isso agora?" A pergunta foi feita num tom de curiosidade, um motivo pelo qual Quinn estava aliviada. Ela esperava que Rachel ficasse com raiva.

"Eu não queria deixar você chateada. Se você não recebesse o papel, não teria motivo para contar." Rachel balançou a cabeça lentamente enquanto Quinn se remexia.

"Essa é a única razão?" Quinn assentiu, mas manteve silêncio. "Mas eu poderia ter me encontrado com ele. Eu poderia tê-lo visto na rua. Ou no Starbucks."

"Você não bebe o café do Starbucks."

"Bem, isso não importa." Rachel disse, gesticulando. Aquele foi o primeiro sinal de que a diva estava começando a reagir sobre a situação.

"Rachel," disse Quinn, após um longo suspiro. "Eu não queria eu você ficasse chateada desnecessariamente. Eu não queria tirar toda as boas experiências disso tudo. E eu também só estava..."

"Com ciúmes." Rachel concluiu com um sorriso. Quinn apertou os dentes antes de devolver o sorriso lentamente.

"OK, sim. Eu estava com ciúmes. Eu não quero que você tenha que vê-lo. E com certeza eu não quero que ele veja você." Rachel riu, caminhando da cozinha para o quarto.

"Isso tudo é muito fofo da sua parte, Quinn, mas não muda o fato de que eu vou vê-lo."

"Mas você pode evita-lo nos ensaios." Quinn afirmou.

"Não, eu quis dizer hoje à noite." Uma sobrancelha de Quinn subiu lentamente, enquanto ela virava em direção a Rachel.

"Como assim?" ela perguntou, seu tom beirando ao perigo.

"Eu liguei para o Stefan e pedi o número de Jesse. Eu achei que seria melhor se nos falássemos. E parece que ele quer me ver." O sangue trovejou nos ouvidos de Quinn enquanto ela ficava de pé.

"Inferno. Não mesmo!" Rachel revirou os olhos e se aproximou da loira.

"Quinn, pare com isso. Não é grande coisa. Eu nem mesmo me importo que você não tenha me contado sobre o bilhete de Jesse." A loira ficou ereta enquanto olhava para Rachel.

"Como você sabe sobre isso?"

"Tudo bem, então, eu sabia sobre seu encontro com Jesse na audição. Ele me disse quando liguei para ele."

"Você já conversou com ele!"

"Sim, Quinn. Nos falamos brevemente esta tarde, quando você saiu. Não foi uma conversa longa, meus pais ainda estavam aqui, e eu concordei em me encontrar com ele." A mente de Quinn tentava absorver a informação.

"Isso é ridículo! Ele é um mentiroso e manipulador e ele machucou você Rachel!" Quinn estava dolorosamente consciente da ironia nessa declaração.

"E agora nós somos colegas e muita coisa mudou desde o ensino médio!" Rachel indicou o espaço entre elas, indicando que o relacionamento das duas era um excelente exemplo.

Uma hora depois, nada havia mudado e sua discussão. A única diferença era que Rachel já estava vestida e pronta para encontrar Jesse. Quinn estava ficando vermelha.

"Eu sei que ele vai tentar ter você de volta."

"Não há nenhuma chance disso acontecer, Quinn."

"Ele vai tentar mesmo assim!"

"Não importa." O tom calmo de Rachel foi alcançando a loira. Ela agora queria uma briga – e não estava conseguindo. Ela mudou a técnica.

"Após a sua audição ele teve uma pequena discussão com Stefan. Quanto você quer apostar que ele não queria que você conseguisse o papel apenas para que você não brilhasse mais que ele?"

"Essa é uma possibilidade muito boa; eu me sentiria do mesmo jeito."

"Ught!" Quinn resmungou, irritada por Rachel estar sendo tão inocente.

"Como você se sentiria se Sam ou Puck chegassem na cidade e quisessem se encontrar comigo?"

"Perfeitamente bem. Você é completamente gay e o pensamento de tocar qualquer um deles é repulsante." Quinn rosnou de novo e olhou para o reflexo de Rachel no espelho do quarto.

"Ele vai tentar manipular você."

"Deixe-o experimentar." Rachel respondeu, dando de ombros quando acabou com a maquiagem.

"Você está se esforçando muito para parecer bem na frente de um cara que você não suporta."

"Nunca é demais lembrar ao ex do que ele desistiu."

Rachel tocou levemente em Quinn, deixando seus corpos se aproximarem momentaneamente quando saiu do quarto. Instantaneamente, seu corpo registrou o sentimento que a sensação de sentir Quinn lhe trazia, uma série de memórias nadando através do contato. Mas ela não foi muito longe. Quinn estendeu a mão, apertando a de Rachel antes de puxá-la de volta, fazendo seus corpos colidirem. "Eu a proíbo de sair." O ar em torno delas se intensificou. Ele acendeu e crepitou como fogo e o coração de Rachel disparou por estar tão perto de Quinn. Seu corpo ainda tremia contra o da loira, causado pelo tom de voz profundo de Quinn.

"Você não pode." Rachel sussurrou de volta, consciente da mão de Quinn em sua cintura, enquanto a outra ainda segurava seu pulso. Ela olhou para cima através da franja, testemunhando a escuridão nos olhos cor de avelã. Era quase como se fogo estivesse dançando em sua íris.

"Eu posso e eu vou." Quinn respondeu de volta, seus dedos deslizando por debaixo do vestido de Rachel, deixando as pontas dos dedos acariciarem a coluna da diva. Rachel tinha certeza de que suas pupilas estavam totalmente enevoadas enquanto se permitia sentir os toques quentes de Quinn em sua pele. Ela sentiu seus mamilos enrijecerem enquanto se apertava mais contra Quinn, a olhando com os lábios partidos, e seu peito arfante.

"Eu ainda estou indo." Rachel suspirou, os olhos fechando levemente e a outra mão de Quinn subiu de seu braço até a bochecha.

"Ele não merece seu tempo." Quinn murmurou, seu hálito batendo no rosto de Rachel enquanto abaixava a cabeça dolorosamente devagar.

"Não é você quem decide." Rachel choramingou. A palma da mão de Quinn desenhava círculos na pele nua de suas costas, e cada toque era mais excitante que o anterior. Inconscientemente, Rachel se apertou ainda mais contra Quinn, até a loira encontrar o batente da porta.

"Ele não merece. Ele nunca mereceu." Quinn molhou os lábios, olhando a expressão de Rachel. A diva estava ofegando, os olhos ainda fechados e o sopro de seu ar fazia cócegas na bochecha de Quinn.

"Eu preciso fazer isso. Para pôr um fim." Rachel sussurrou, sentindo como se cada segundo durasse um século, enquanto esperava a boca de Quinn encontrar a sua.

"Eu quero você aqui, comigo."

"Eu vou voltar para casa, para você." Quinn estremeceu com o significado das palavras que haviam acabado de trocar, e correu as unhas pelas costas de Rachel, enquanto encostava suas testas.

"A espera vai ser insuportável." A loira disse, as costas de sua mão acariciando a clavícula de Rachel até parar no pescoço da diva.

"Você não tem que se preocupar com nada." Seus pensamentos foram ficando cada vez mais difíceis de ordenarem para Rachel. Seu cérebro estava uma verdadeira bagunça – incapazes de fazer muito mais do que se concentrarem nos toques de Quinn.

"Eu tenho todos os motivos para me preocupar. Você é tudo o que eu tenho." Rachel engoliu em seco na admissão. A declaração quase a deixou sem ar.

"Eu não posso ser seu tudo." Embora, Rachel quisesse que aquilo fosse verdade. Ela queria ser tudo para Quinn. E ela sentia como se a loira fosse tudo para ela.

"Por que não?" Quinn perguntou, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça até seus lábios tocarem levemente. "Me diga, por que você não pode?" Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Rachel enquanto ela lutava para ficar de pé. A intensidade daquela conversa misturada com a crescente necessidade que crescia entre suas pernas e seus corpos pressionados um ao outro eram quase demais para suportar tudo de uma só vez.

"Eu..." Rachel não sabia o que dizer. Ela não precisou realmente responder quando a boca de Quinn capturou seu lábio superior e ela gemeuem contentamento. Rachelpermitiu que a loira sugasse e brincasse com sua boca por um glorioso momento antes de Quinn se afastar. Seus lábios ainda tocando-se de leve enquanto as duas arfavam.

"Eu não posso agüentar pensar nele tão próximo de você." Quinn admitiu com um gemido doloroso, agarrando-se a Rachel como se ela fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento.

"Mas não vai ser por muito tempo." Rachel resmungou de volta enquanto a mão de Quinn deslizou de seu quadril até a parte plana de seu estomago. Ela ficou presa no abraço da loira e balançou ligeiramente a medida que se sentia mais alegre.

Elas ficaram em silencio enquanto seus corpos se pressionavam um ao outro, Quinn acariciando o estômago e a bochecha de Rachel com os polegares, se deixando engolfar pelo perfume da diva. A sensação da pele macia de Rachel e seus mamilos enrijecidos contra os seus próprios nublavam a mente de Quinn, até que a umidade crescente em suas pernas se tornou perceptível. Seu clitóris pulsavam tão fortemente que coincidia com o bater de seu coração. Finalmente, Quinn abriu os olhos e se afastou de Rachel. Ela passou uma mão pelo cabelos, tentando se recompor. "Só... Só venha depressa para casa."

Rachel abriu os olhos para notar a falta que Quinn fazia. Seu corpo parecia extremamente frio, exceto pela pressão quente entre suas coxas. "Eu...Sim. Eu não vou demorar." Rachel disse. Ela podia sentir a distância de Quinn e rapidamente a encerrou tocando na mão da loira antes de se afastar da porta.

"Eu estarei aqui logo, logo." Rachel disse, esperando chamar a atenção dos olhos de Quinn. "Hei," ela murmurou, puxando a mão de Quinn levemente. "Eu estarei em casa logo, logo." Ela disse quando a loira levantou os olhos em sua direção.

Quinn engoliu em seco e assentiu. A intensidade de momentos atrás ainda pairava sobre elas. "Ligue para os meus pais se você ficar entediada." Rachel disse com um sorriso, balançando seus braços conectados para frente e para trás. Quinn se permitiu dar um pequeno sorriso enquanto se afastava. Ela odiava esse sentimento. Ela odiava o fato de que Jesse colocaria seus olhos sobre Rachel. Passar algum tempo com ele quando não merecia. Ela estava com medo que ele pudesse machucá-la – como no passado. Trazendo lembranças como Shelby ou sua própria traição. Mas acima de cima de tudo, ela estava com medo – petrificada - com a idéia de perder Rachel.

"Eu te amo." Rachel suspirou antes de segurar as bochechas de Quinn entre suas mãos e pressionar seus lábios fartos aos da loira. Aquela era uma sentença que a loira ouvira muitas vezes antes. Mas naquele momento, ela sentiu o peso por trás das palavras que nunca havia estado lá antes. Uma pontada atingiu seu peito e ela quase sentiu vontade de chorar ao que aquilo poderia significar.

Antes que pudesse pensar muito mais sobre isso, Rachel se afastou lentamente e abriu a porta. "Eu te vejo logo." Quinn cruzou os braços sobre o peito e observou Rachel caminhar em direção ao elevador. Ela cegamente apertou o botão, com seu olhar ainda grudado em Quinn.

Rachel forçou um sorriso e um aceno, tentando melhorar o clima. Quinn sorriu e acenou de volta, junto aos obrigatórios beijos à distância enquanto as portas do elevador se abriam e então, finalmente, fecharam.

O sorriso de Quinn Fabray parecia preso em seu rosto, mesmo algum tempo depois de Rachel ter desaparecido. Seus dedos levemente tamborilando no batente da porta quando o sorriso começou a deslizar de seus lábios transformando-se em uma careta, a mandíbula pressionada. "Calma, Fabray, ela ama você, não é lá grande coisa!" a loira resmungou por entre os dentes, seu corpo ainda tenso. A loira estava apenas ligeiramente consciente do modo como suas palavras saíram em um tom de ansiedade.

Devagar, Quinn virou-se e fechou a porta, ficando de pé no meio do apartamento silencioso. Ela mordeu o lábio enquanto vários pensamentos diferentes atingiam sua mente sobre a noite de Rachel. Quando ela finalmente visualizou Rachel e Jesse apaixonadamente abraçados depois de um dueto perfeito com um clássico do showtune, com uma imensa platéia aplaudindo, a loira praticamente correu até o seu celular e discou rapidamente, deslocando o peso de uma perna para a outra. "Vamos lá, vamos lá, atende!"

"_Alô_?" a voz preguiçosa de Lídia ecoou pela linha e Quinn quase deu gritinhos de alegria.

"Lídia! Eu preciso que você saia comigo esta noite!" o silêncio se estendeu sobre Quinn enquanto ela corria para o quarto, trocando a roupa para algo mais apropriado.

"_Eu não posso. Maratona_ Jersey Shore_ na TV_." Veio a resposta entediada.

"Eu pago você!" Quinn gritou, aplicando a maquiagem de forma apressada.

"_Quem está falando_?" Lídia perguntou com um tom desconfiado. Quinn revirou os olhos.

"É a Quinn!"

"_Quem_?"

"Quinn Fabray. Sua chefe!"

"_Ooooh, é. É, desculpe, não_. Jersey Shore _na TV_."

"Eu pago você e compro suas bebidas!" Quinn devolveu. Houve outra pausa.

"_Eu posso levar meu namorado_?" Quinn respirou fundo.

"Tudo bem, tanto faz."

"_E você vai pagar para ele também_?"

"Claro! Ótimo! Só venha comigo. Anote o endereço."

* * *

Quinn acabou esperando 45 minutos até que Lidia e seu namorado aparecessem no bar, como se estivessem perdidos. A loira já havia consumido dois chás gelados Long Island e no meio tempo, a única coisa que havia ali para distrair seus pensamentos para longe das imagens de Rachel e Jesse era o barman, que flertava com ela – como se estivesse realmente interessada.

"Finalmente!" Quinn bufou, tirando o casaco do balcão, dando espaço para Lídia. "Por que você demorou tanto?"

"Eu tive que encontrar um VHS para gravar _Jersey Shore_." Lídia respondeu, enquanto fazia seus pedidos, para ela e o namorado.

"VHS? Não importa. Oi, eu sou Quinn." Ela cumprimentou o rapaz mal vestido ao lado de sua assistente.

"Jeremy." Ele acenou de volta. Ela notou que ele um daqueles tipos altos, que falava o que vinha na cabeça. A loira torceu os lábios, enquanto o trio sentava em silêncio.

"Então, obrigada por ter vindo."

"É. Vamos beber alguma coisa." Lídia disse, ignorando a apreciação de Quinn.

Várias horas depois, após uma cesta de asas de frango, mais uma dúzia de bebidas e outro chá gelado, o gelo finalmente havia quebrado.

"Você não conhece o Jesse, Lídia." Quinn disse com um aceno de cabeça e os olhos apertados. Os três sentaram em uma mesa na parte de trás, com Lídia e Jeremy observando atentamente a loira do outro lado da mesa. "Ele vai manipulá-la! Ela vai me deixar! Eu _sei_ disso!"

"Mas você nem sequer gosta dela de verdade." Lídia disse, lambendo o molho das asas de frango dos dedos.

"O que? Quem te disse isso? É claro que eu gosto!"

"Cara, você nos contou sobre sua mentira, sei lá, algumas bebidas atrás." Jeremy comentou, balançando a cabeça. "Ela disse, não disse?" ele perguntou de Lídia.

"É." Lídia confirmou.

"Eu disse? Merda, eu não poderia contar isso para ninguém!" Quinn murmurou, os olhos arregalados. "Vocês não podem contar isso para ninguém!" Ela disse para o casal desinteressado.

"Tanto faz. Então, assim, se vocês duas pretendem ser famosas, você acha que consegue um autógrafo do Christopher Walken para mim? Eu adoro as porcarias que ele faz." Jeremy perguntou com um sorriso desleixado. Quinn espiou entre as mãos que cobriam o rosto. Ela não conseguia lembrar de ter dito a verdade sobre ela e Rachel e seu relacionamento – ela sabia que deveria estar _muito_ bêbada.

"Claro." Quinn respondeu, ainda distraída.

"Maneiro!" Jeremy sorriu para Lídia, enquanto apertava o ombro dela com a mão. "Dwayne vai morrer de ciúmes." Ele riu. Quinn não estava realmente prestando atenção, porém. De repente, ela sentiu uma extrema necessidade de se explicar.

"Só porque eu menti no começo, no entanto, não significa que eu estou... mentindo _agora_." Ela soluçou, se inclinando sobre a mesa em direção ao casal. "Ééé, então talvez, às vezes, Rachel ainda pode ser um pouco chata... mas... eu não me importo de _verdade_."

O casal só balançou a cabeça, os olhos em Quinn. "Quero dizer... ela pode ser fofinha. _Realmente_ bem bonita... às vezes. E... agora que passamos mais tempo juntas, eu tenho que admitir que ela seja quase... incrível. Sabe?"

"Lambível." Jeremy sorriu.

"Sim. Espera, não. Eu disse _incrível_!" Quinn esclareceu através de seu torpor.

"É, isso também."

"E ela é realmente talentosa. Um tipo de talento que faz com que não seja difícil, ao menos, respeitá-la."

"Como Walken."

"E desde que Finn terminou o namoro, ela tem sido mais fácil de lidar; não tão egoísta."

"Finn realmente a usou. Ele parece um idiota nota dez. Ela está realmente melhor sem ele." Jeremy assentiu, antes de sugar sua bebida pelo canudo.

"Caras como Finn e Jesse são muito apegados a si mesmos, Quinn." Jeremy acrescentou. "Rachel precisa de alguém que possa dar mais a ela."

"É isso que eu estou tentando fazer!"

"É. E daí se você a está usando. Você tem os melhores interesses no coração."

"Eu tenho! Eu quero cuidar dela."

"E hei, claro, você não acha a garota gostosa, grande coisa." Jeremy disse, mergulhando sua batata frita na maionese.

"Bem, ela é um pouquinho gostosa."

"Isso já é alguma coisa."

"E, na verdade, eu gosto de beijar ela, _muito_." Quinn murmurou, notando de repente o calor que fazia no bar.

"Parabéns, então. Tudo é relativo, eu digo. Viva e deixe viver. Divirta-se, transe com outros por aí, ou sei lá."

"Oh, não. Eu nunca faria isso com a Rachel. Não." Quinn balançou a cabeça enfaticamente, mas parou quando se sentiu tonta. "Rachel merece mais que isso. E, além disso, não estou interessada em mais ninguém."

"Em mais _ninguém_?" Lídia falou, uma sobrancelha erguida. "Parece que você está a fim dessa garota." Quinn sorriu e se recostou na cadeira.

"Eu não estou a fim de Rachel Berry." Quinn continuou rindo, estendendo os braços por toda a extensão da mesa. Ela olhou ao redor, percebendo que sua platéia estava agora em silêncio. "O quê? Eu não estou interessada na Rachel."

"Mas parece que você está." Jeremy disse, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu não estou."

"Mas _parece_ que você está."

"Eu _não_ estou."

"Mas parece que você _está_."

"_Eu não. Estou_!"

"Mas par-"

"Eu não estou! Esqueça isso!" Ela disse. Jeremy ficou calado, se concentrando nas batatas fritas.

"Mas parece que você está." Ele murmurou, seu olhar ainda distraído.

"Ugh!" Quinn bufou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, enquanto ela balançava a cabeça. "OK, então eu admito que não seja impossível de ficar ao lado dela, tudo bem? E claro, beijá-la pode ser... _divertido_, ou o que seja. E _talvez_, e esse é _apenas_ um talvez, eu pense... em _mais_ do que só beijá-la. E eu confesso que fico feliz quando estou com ela ou o que seja. E quando ela está feliz eu estou feliz. E fazer coisas para ela pode ser divertido. Claro, eu gosto de ter um lar com a Rachel. E a idéia de planejar um futuro parece muito emocionante e OH MEU DEUS EU GOSTO DE RACHEL BERRY!"

"Viu." Jeremy disse com um sorriso e outro aceno de cabeça. "Parece que você _está_." Quinn só pôde puxar seus longos cabelos loiros com os olhos arregalados sob sua súbita compreensão.

_Você está bêbada, é isso, você só está bêbada e não consegue pensar claramente!_

_Mas e se você estiver?_

_Ah cala a_ boca!

* * *

_Algumas horas atrás..._

Do outro lado da cidade, Rachel pagou o motorista do táxi e hesitantemente se aproximou do pretensioso restaurante que Jesse havia escolhido. Ela tinha sérias duvidas sobre aquele encontro e desejou ardentemente que Quinn estivesse ali, segurando sua mão. Ela sempre se sentia mais confiante com a loira do lado. Quinn tinha aquele jeito de entrar em uma sala como se estivesse preparada para travar uma batalha. Rachel admirava essa característica e parou na entrada do restaurante por alguns segundos, juntando todas as suas forças.

Ela estaria interpretando um papel. Um que havia ensaiado ao longo do caminho, no táxi. Rachel precisava evitar o que quer que Jesse tivesse planejado e também precisava ir direto ao ponto. A diva usaria a força de Quinn para convencer Jesse de que não havia nenhuma razão para ter esse encontro. Ela diria o que queria e voltaria para casa, para Quinn. Ela não permitiria que Jesse pensasse que poderiam ter uma conversa amigável.

_Você pode fazer isso, Rachel. Basta lembrar o que você praticou e o que Quinn disse._

_Nós deveríamos ter ficado em casa com Quinn. Eu acho que se insistíssemos um pouco mais na técnica da persuasão, poderíamos ter avançado nossa intimidade física._

_Rachel Berry! Mantenha-se focada no jogo!_

_Oh! Sim, eu peço desculpas._

_... Ainda assim você tem razão; quase a tivemos. _

_Isso é que é tortura requintada!_

_Talvez se cortarmos esse encontro com Jesse pela metade..._

_É inquietante quando autocontrole aquela mulher tem!_

_E quando aqueles olhos dourados têm pequenos redemoinhos verdes... eu quase morro!_

_Quase se compara ao fogo de sua íris quando ela está com ciúmes. Aquele olhar é sempre minha perdição._

_Meu bom Deus, em pensar na força com a qual ela falou... quando me proibiu..._

_Estamos arrepiadas só de pensar!_

_Essa calcinha está ficando desconfortável..._

_Sim! Temos que permanecer nos trilhos. Não podemos pensar em Quinn._

_Ou no quão sexy ela fica quando está com ciúmes._

_Foi bem mais sábio contrariá-la!_

_Se foi!_

"Madame, você vai entrar ou eu posso fechar a porta?" Rachel balançou a cabeça e observou o porteiro.

"Oh, sim, desculpe, senhor. Eu estava... sonhando acordada."

"Uh hum. Eu percebi." Rachel sorriu nervosamente para o homem de meia idade e entrou pela porta aberta.

"Ah, senhorita?" Rachel abriu um grande sorriso para ele e esperou que o homem continuasse. "Você tem um pouco de..." ele parou, apontado em direção a sua boca. Horrorizada, Rachel limpou os lábios com as costas da mão e corou quando percebeu que havia um pouco de baba.

"Hum... obrigada." Ela resmungou, antes de correr para o restaurante.

Era exatamente o que ela imaginou que seria. O balcão era composto de carvalho assim como todas as mesas ao redor do aposento. Empresários e suas esposas loiras falsas freqüentavam o lugar quase de uma forma angustiante. Uma olhada rápida pelo local deixou claro que aquele não era um lugar que ela escolheria e ficou um pouco surpresa por Jesse tê-lo recomendado. _E onde está Sr. St. James_? Rachel perguntou para si mesma, procurando-o cuidadosamente ao redor do aposento.

"Ah." Ela suspirou, ao encontrá-lo no bar. Ele estava ligeiramente inclinado, falando com a atendente; outra loira não natural. "Eu sinceramente suspeito que Quinn é a única loira natural que existe... ou deve ser." Rachel murmurou enquanto fazia seu caminho através da multidão.

Quando ela se aproximou, Jesse virou-se, como se sentisse a presença dela e sorriu. _Eu detesto aquele sorriso_. Ela notou o modo como ele a observava, começando pelas pernas nuas até o decote do vestido. Honestamente, Rachel teve vontade de vestir um casaco para seu encontro com Jesse. Mas ela preferiu fazer um pouco de ciúmes para Quinn e escolheu a roupa que mais lhe cairia bem. Ela estava começando a se arrepender da decisão.

Jesse, no entanto, parecia perfeitamente à vontade com sua camisa social branca, emparelhado perfeitamente com sua calça e seu blazer preto pressionado contra o corpo, concluindo a combinação. Ele parecia exatamente o mesmo desde a ultima vez que Rachel o vira, ainda um garotão sofisticado.

Conforme ela se aproximava, Jesse se inclinou sobre o bar e rapidamente pediu dois drinques à atendente antes de voltar a sorrir.

"Rachel Berry, posso apenas dizer que você parece absolutamente..." Rachel estendeu a mão para parar o rapaz e se esquivou dos braços que ele estendia. Ela teria que pôr um fim nisto logo.

"Você pode parar bem aí, Jesse St. James." O rapaz apenas pareceu se divertir e acenou com a mão, indicando que ela poderia continuar, sorrindo para a atendente quando ela lhe entregou sua bebida. Rachel endireitou os ombros e respirou fundo, concentrando-se no que deveria dizer. Jesse recostou-se no bar, cruzando uma perna sobre a outra na altura do tornozelo, enquanto casualmente tomava um gole de sua cerveja.

"Embora eu deva admitir que adoro ouvir elogios e geralmente sou adepta ao fato de que se permita deixar aqueles que falam concluírem seus pensamentos, neste caso, isso se torna extremamente desnecessário. Eu estou aqui apenas por três razões: um, pura curiosidade. Eu sempre fui curiosa e não vou negar, mas me pergunto porque exatamente você quis se encontrar comigo. Eu só posso supor que você queira pedir desculpas pelo seu comportamento no passado para que possamos trabalhar juntos civilizadamente. Isso me leva à segunda razão pelo qual concordei em me encontrar com você. Embora há muito eu tenha superado seu tratamento na época da escola, eu não posso negar que tenho vontade de me vingar mesmo sabendo que nunca teria coragem de fazer isso..." Jesse riu. Isso só deixou Rachel ainda mais furiosa.

"Rachel, eu..."

"Você terá sua chance de se explicar, Jesse. Até lá, sou eu quem vai falar." Jesse balançou a cabeça novamente, porém, ainda com um olhar presunçoso. "Como eu estava dizendo, eu não esperava um pedido de desculpas, apesar de saber que mereço. Mas por ultimo, e a razão mais importante pelo qual eu estou aqui, é fazer você entender que me perdeu há muito tempo e que qualquer que seja seu elogio, desculpas ou promessas, não fará nenhuma diferença.

Enquanto o sorriso de Jesse diminuía de tamanho, ele ainda acreditava que o que ela dissera ainda era um pouco improvável. "Embora eu realmente me importasse com você naquela época, devo admitir que a maioria dos meus afetos resultou em profundas mágoas após meu rompimento com Finn. É claro, você realmente valeu a pena durante minha estada no McKinley, no entanto, isso está acabado."

Aquilo magoou o rapaz. Ele estava certo de que poderia fazê-la se apaixonar por ele de novo. Até ouvir a parte seguinte:

"Eu estou..." Rachel respirou fundo quando um sorriso começou a se esticar em seus lábios. "Eu estou apaixonada. E estou apaixonada por uma mulher que me desafia e me conforta de uma maneira eu nem sequer sabia ser possível. Obrigada." Rachel dirigiu-se à atendente loira que lhe estendia uma taça pequena. Ela sorriu calorosamente antes de voltar-se para Jesse.

"Ela tem a capacidade insondável de fazer com que me sinta uma pessoa venerável enquanto ela me dá força. Quinn é minha noiva e ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, tem me dado o que ela me oferece. Eu olho para você e vejo o garoto que quebrou meu coração. Embora eu me sinta triste por você estar perdendo as esperanças de encontrar sua alma gêmea. Sinto muito se essa reunião não foi como o planejado. Mas como mencionei antes, a curiosidade venceu. E também... Quinn parecia estar com ciúmes sobre o fato de nos encontrarmos esta noite e eu absolutamente adoro sua natureza possessiva."

A atendente sorriu e piscou para Rachel antes de se virar para atender outro cliente e a diva decidiu que gostava dela por seu gesto. Mesmo que ela não fosse uma loira natural. Jesse piscou lentamente. A única indicação de que ele não era, de fato, feito de pedra. Em algum lugar de sua mente, ele sabia que Rachel havia parado de falar e aquela era a sua vez de dizer alguma coisa. Porém, seu roteiro memorizado que incluía notas escritas à mão à margem sobre o que ele deveria dizer, a fim de cortejar Rachel Berry simplesmente sumiu de sua mente.

Quem quer que fosse a mulher que agora estava diante dele, sugando levemente seu coquetel de frutas pelo canudo, não era sua Rachel Berry. Em vez disso, uma mulher forte, confiante e completamente diferente tomou o lugar dela.

"Esta é a parte onde você começa a se explicar." Ela sussurrou por de trás de sua taça. Jesse pigarreou, antes de se voltar para o bar, ignorando o olhar divertido que a atendente lhe lançava. Ele ficou surpreso ao notar que suas mãos tremiam um pouco, apanhando o copo e tomando um gole antes de coloca-lo suavemente no balcão.

"Então é verdade. O que George disse? Você e Quinn Fabray estão juntas?" Obviamente era verdade. Jesse achara divertido e ficou um pouco chocado quando George descreveu o beijo que havia testemunhado na parte de trás do teatro. Mas Jesse apenas assumiu que Rachel estava tentando voltar para ele. Ele nunca pensou que fosse realmente real. Embora, ver Quinn na audição o tenha o deixado intrigado. A garota, francamente, era assustadora. Ela incorporava exatamente cada garota pelas quais ele se apaixonara no seu ano de calouro em Carmel, que não o olhariam duas vezes; quando ele ainda era um ninguém. Ela era praticamente inabalável, na época, mesmo grávida, e se Quinn se sentia a vontade com ela mesma agora, ela era praticamente intocável.

"Eu lhe asseguro, Jesse, meu afeto por Quinn e o afeto dela por mim, são muito reais. Ficamos juntas não muito tempo depois da formatura e vivemos juntas desde então." Essa, não era uma boa noticia. Jesse examinou o dedo de Rachel, notando a falta de qualquer anel.

"Eu acho que alguém esqueceu a notificação de que a colocação de um anel no dedo de uma mulher é o primeiro passo para que o relacionamento se torne realmente sério." Jesse sorriu, feliz por ter encontrado uma fraqueza com tanta rapidez. Esse era o momentoem que Racheldaria uma resposta vaga e daria desculpas que apenas exibiriam suas inseguranças.

"Eu não acho que essa seja uma analise precisa. Pedir é o primeiro sinal de que aquela pessoa é séria. Viver com ela dia após dia por um ano e meio comprova esse fato mais ainda. Acordar em seus braços todas as manhãs e falar sobre seu dia com a outra, planejando um futuro, pequenos detalhes como as refeições que compartilham, conversas bobas ou longas conversas na cama que duram horas, pequenos detalhes como dividir um lanche, paixão que nunca parece se extinguir e ainda assim se aprimorar – todos estes são sinais de que esse alguém é verdadeiramente sério."

Novamente, tudo o que Jesse pôde fazer foi piscar. Aquilo não estava mesmo saindo como planejado. Ele decidiu mudar de assunto. "A audição foi fabulosa. Você deve estar muito satisfeita consigo mesma. Embora a escolha de sua música e monólogo quase tenham lhe rendido uma queda, estou satisfeito por ver que Stefan esqueceu esses detalhes." Elogios ocultos eram sua especialidade. Quinn poderia ter feito uma lavagem cerebral em Rachel, mas ele sabia o negocio, e Rachel gostaria de se aliar a isso.

"Engraçado. Stefan admitiu em nossa conversa no telefone que _Foolish Games _é uma de suas canções preferidas e que sua dor de cabeça simplesmente sumiu quando encenei _To Kill a Mockinbird._ Achei a teoria de Quinn sobre seus motivos para se encontrar comigo muito interessante. No começo, eu achei que ela só estava sendo ciumenta e paranóica. Mas ela disse que depois da minha audição você falou com Stefan e quase saiu correndo. Eu acho que minha noiva é ainda mais intuitiva do que eu pesava".

"Oh, mesmo? E o que Quinn tinha a dizer?" Jesse grunhiu. Rachel deu de ombros e o rapaz esperou. Se ela dissesse o que Jesse tinha quase certeza que ela iria dizer, suas chances de ganhar Rachel Berry desapareceriam no vento.

"Só que você não queria me ver. Que você não me queria no elenco e que tentou convencer Stefan disso. Quinn acha que você está preocupado em perder os holofotes para mim. E ela está certa. Embora sua voz supere em muito o talento de outros atores principais, você nunca terá meu alcance ou coração... Bem, isso é o que Quinn diz, de qualquer forma." Ela voltou a beber seu drinque alegremente enquanto Jesse apertava a mandíbula, lutando contra a raiva e humilhação.

Mas, de repente, Rachel colocou sua bebida em cima do balcão e soltou um longo suspiro. "Olha, Jesse," Ela começou, mordendo o lábio enquanto olhava ao redor do restaurante, antes de se voltar para o rapaz. "Em pouco tempo, estaremos trabalhando juntos." O único alivio de Rachel era que Jesse interpretaria o papel de Theo, seu irmão. Não o pequeno papel de Martin, seu interesse amoroso. "Nossa presença no palco deve mostrar duas pessoas felizes, uma família, que dependem e confia um no outro. Só posso supor, por sua atitude, que você não está satisfeito com a forma como a noite acabou. Por que não pulamos a parte de mentir e manipular, e você apenas me explica porque tentou sabotar minha audição? E, além disso, por que você queria retomar nosso relacionamento do ensino médio?"

No começo, Jesse teve a intenção de retirar-se da situação. Esta Rachel Berry era enervante. Sua confiança intocável. Ela estava tão segura de si mesma que quase fazia Jesse se sentir vazio. Mas ao invés disso, ele tomou toda a sua bebida. Ele evitou olhar nos olhos de Rachel e permaneceu calado, olhando ao redor do restaurante barulhento.

Rachel sentiu um desejo de revirar os olhos. Esse Jesse petulante era quase tão ruim quanto o Jesse presunçoso. A diva deu um suspiro e tomou um gole de sua bebida quando um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Ali estavam um garoto com o qual compartilhara bons momentos. Embora ele a tivesse magoado no final, eles se davam muito bem durante seu namoro e compartilhavam inúmeras discussões apaixonadas sobre seus gostos e desgostos e futuro. A maturidade a fazia perceber porque Jesse agira de tal modo no passado, e Rachel realmente superara isso. Então, ao invés de forçar uma conversa, ela decidiu pisar em terreno conhecido. "Eu acho que Dean não fará um Martin excelente. Não estou inteiramente certa no que Stefan estava pensando quando o escalou."

E foi só isso que tudo precisou. Logo, a dupla estava falando sobre seus anos separados e discutindo Uma Doçura e outros shows. Eles compararam anotações sobre as audições, clássicos da Broadway, recitais, os novos queridinhos da América e assim por diante. Dentro de uma hora eles estavam gargalhando e brincando de um modo que eles conheciam muito bem. Jesse logo lembrou porque ele começou a gostar de Rachel no inicio – eles eram muito parecidos – e Rachel pensava o mesmo.

Não muito depois da ultima ligação, Jesse inclinou-se para frente se aproximando da garota, um olhar de bêbada concentração em seu rosto. "Eu estava com medo de ver você." Ele admitiu. "Eu não tenho tido muita sorte em conseguir papéis." Rachel assentiu em entendimento.

"Quinn é uma mulher sábia." Rahcle murmurou, para si mesma.

"Você sabe como eu consegui o papel de Theo? Humm? Rachel, você sabe?" Rachel balançou a cabeça, os olhos arregalados.

"Minha namorada é a produtora." Ele sussurrou, depois de olhar ao redor do restaurante, que se esvaziava, para ver se ninguém estava ouvindo o que diziam. Em sua admissão, Rachel suspirou aliviada e soltou uma gargalhada com a mão sobre a boca.

"Jesse St. James! Martha Steinwing é uma mulher de 43 anos! E ela é casada!" Jesse sorriu, quase se desequilibrando, e ela riu mais com a visão. De repente, o dois estavam gargalhando.

"Eu sempre gostei de mulheres mais velhas." De repente, seu rosto se tornou claro e ele olhou para Rachel. "Eu tive uma imensa queda pela sua mãe!"

"Eca! Jesse!" mas os dois voltaram a rir, mesmo sem ter certeza do porque estavam fazendo aquilo.

"Eu e Martha somos amantes há três meses, esperando que ela me desse o papel." Ele confessou, sério. "Mas eu acho que a amo agora!" ele declarou, erguendo as mãos.

O riso de Rachel sacudiu todo o seu corpo e ela sentiu uma vermelhidão tomar seu rosto. De alguma forma, saber que Jesse St. James estava dormindo com uma mulher mais velha era quase adequado. Depois, Rachel sorriu suavemente e olhou para ele.

O sorriso de Rachel sacudiu todo o seu corpo enquanto ela cobria seu rosto vermelho com a mão. De alguma forma, saber que Jesse St. James estava dormindo com uma mulher bem mais velha parecia quase apropriado.

"Estou feliz eu ter vindo esta noite." Ele sorriu e acenou.

"Eu fui um idiota com você."

"Sim, você foi, Jesse St. James."

"Eu sinto muito por isso." Ela deu de ombros e esmagou os restos do gelo no fundo de sua taça. "E me desculpe por ter tentando sabotar sua audição. E... você sabe, por tentar seduzir você para que, depois de quebrar seu coração, Stefan fosse capaz de te demitir."

"Não importa." Rachel disse com um aceno de mão.

Jesse respirou fundo e coçou a barriga, olhando ao redor. "Foi divertido". Ele disse. Rachel sacudiu a cabeça.

"Deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes. Talvez você e sua mãe- quer dizer, _namorada_ possam vir jantar comigo qualquer dia desses." Rachel disse.

"Há há! Muito engraçado, Berry. Mas eu tenho certeza de que você e sua _Ice Queen_ tem coisas melhores para fazer."

"Por favor, não insulte minha noiva, Jesse, ela derreteu consideravelmente depois do colégio, ao menos comigo".

"Ela me assusta". Ele admitiu com um arrepio, fazendo Rachel sorrir.

"Eu realmente adoro o fato dela ser intimidante. É muito sexy."

"Na verdade, eu não quero ouvir coisas assim."

"Ela tem a língua mais talentosa do mundo, também." Rachel resmungou, sem prestar atenção no rapaz.

"Eu estou me sentindo enjoado". De repente, os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram e ela virou-se para ele, sorrindo.

"Você sabe o que pode fazer? Oh, essa é uma idéia brilhante!" Rachel disse, batendo as mãos animada. Jesse não notou, apertando os olhos para o celular, lendo a mensagem que acabara de receber.

"Acho que já está na hora de fechar." Ele resmungou, se perguntando aonde todos aqueles minutos tinham ido parar.

"Jesse! Você tem que prestar atenção!"

"Eu me pergunto se Martha está livre esta noite."

"Jesse!" Rachel estalou os dedos em frente ao rapaz, balançando os ombros dele com as mãos. "Você sabe como pode se desculpar por todos os anos de sofrimento que me causou?"

"Pagando a conta?" ele perguntou, confuso. "Na verdade, quem estará pagando é a Martha, já que o cartão é dela". Jesse disse, segurando o American Express entre o polegar e o indicador.

"Não, você vai me ajudar a fazer ciúmes para Quinn!" o rosto de Jesse franziu em confusão, antes de abrir um enorme sorriso.

"Vamos deixar Quinn com ciúmes no banheiro ou no táxi no caminho até minha casa?" Rachel revirou os olhos.

"Não, não, não. Você vai fazer o seguinte...

* * *

Quinn deslizou para fora da cama em silêncio enquanto deixava Rachel dormindo. Seus sonhos a acordaram e seus olhos apenas se abriram por alguns instantes antes que ela pudesse ficar de pé.

Ela se lembrava de tudo da noite anterior. Ela lembrou da realização de seus próprios sentimentos e o enorme alívio quando entrou no apartamento e encontrou Rachel dormindo na cama que dividiam.

Mas Quinn ignorou aquilo tudo, pelo menos por enquanto. Ela voltaria e analisaria cada sentimento, um por um, até que as coisas começassem a fazer sentido. Até lá, ela tinha um trabalho a fazer. Aquilo não tinha sequer lhe ocorrido até aquele momento, mas era algo necessário. Ela não sentiu as borboletas esvoaçando em seu estômago ou a dúvida que às vezes lhe ocorria. Quinn apenas sentiu e ouviu o que se esperava dela. E isso era esperado.

"Hei, Lídia? Você e o Jeremy podem se encontrar comigo?" Quinn ouviu alguns murmúrios sonolentos. "Sim! Eu pago os dois!" ela desligou assim que anotou o endereço de Lídia e rapidamente entrou no chuveiro.

Vinte minutos depois, Quinn estava mordendo o lábio enquanto ficava parada de pé, em frente à joalheria. Lídia e Jeremy estavam atrasados, como a loira sabia que estariam, mas ela não queria entrar sem eles.

Ela precisava de apoio. Nem Lídia nem Jeremy eram exatamente o que ela tinha em mente, mas já era alguma coisa. E o que ela estava prestes a fazer era algo enorme. Num piscar de olhos, suas economias sumiriam. Sua independência ficaria esquecida. Ela estava prestes a se amarrar a Rachel Berry totalmente. Quinn tinha quase certeza de que em breve – há qualquer minuto agora – ela começaria a se sentir nervosa.


	6. Esquecendo Jesse St James

**Mais um capítulo, e espero que vocês curtam como eu. O bom dessa história é que ela se desenrola progressivamente e não se torna monótona ou sem noção. Enfim, leiam e comentem. **

* * *

**Esquecendo Jesse St. James**

Uma rajada de vento frio balançou as cortinas do quarto e trouxe consigo o som de buzinas e portas de ônibus abrindo e fechando; acordando Rachel das profundezas de seu sonho de natureza sexual e de tirar o fôlego que ela pensava não possuir a capacidade de ter. "Oh, doce Jesus." A diva exalou em um gemido trêmulo enquanto rolava na cama; seus cabelos castanhos cobrindo o travesseiro onde ela escondia o rosto. Do lado de Quinn havia um simples bilhete da loira informando a Rachel que ela tinha saído para caminhar com um de seus cães, mas que voltaria logo, assinado com _beijos e abraços, Q._

Rachel não conseguia sequer lembrar de cair na cama na noite anterior (ou melhor dizendo, no início daquela manhã) e estava ciente de que sua pele ainda estava coberta de maquiagem. "Oh, isso é nojento." Rachel suspirou, sentando-se enquanto esfregava o rosto.

A noite havia se saído bem melhor do que Rachel esperava, e encontrar Jesse não fora tão ruim assim. Eles tinham muito em comum e era ótimo ter mais alguém do passado em sua vida. E ela tinha outro amigo. Bem, _mais ou menos_, Rachel admitiu relutantemente enquanto pensava nos prós e contras de ter Jesse St. James como amigo. Ela mal podia lembrar do último tópico da conversa na noite anterior; o plano.

Bem... não era exatamente um plano, por assim dizer, normalmente planos possuíam etapas. Esse plano possuía apenas uma. E era realmente simples, e algo que era não se poderia _dizer_ a Jesse com toda a sinceridade. Ela queria fazer ciúmes para Quinn, e então a loira se abriria um pouco mais. Ela se expressaria melhor. Rachel queria, não, precisava, que Quinn deixasse o que quer que fosse a que ela estava se apegando. Ela queria a Quinn da noite anterior a formatura em seu quarto. Ela queria a Quinn da noite em que saíra com seus amigos, a Quinn da pista de dança e mais tarde na cama. Ela queria que Quinn rachasse e quebrasse até perder o controle. E se a loira estivesse nua enquanto perdesse o controle?... Tanto melhor para Rachel Berry.

Mas não era sobre o sexo... não completamente, pelo menos. Quinn expressava de diversas maneiras diferentes o quanto se importava com Rachel. Ela só esperava que a paixão escondida por trás dos olhos cor de avelã se manifestasse. Ela ouvira as histórias sobre o Quinn no ensino médio, Quinn Fabray e suas orações e empurrar de mãos para longe. Rachel estava profundamente grata que elas não houvessem se beijado sob o olhar atento de uma pintura de Jesus. Mas isso não significava que Quinn estava livre. Ela estava se segurando e a diva sabia disso. Era como uma barreira entre as duas e Rachel não gostava disso. Porque quando se tratava de Quinn Fabray, não havia barreira que impedisse a obsessão de Rachel Berry. Ela gostava de observar a loira bocejar logo depois de acordar. Na opinião de Rachel, Quinn poderia fazer seus joelhos amolecerem. E ela queria um pouco disso.

"Banho. Um banho friiiio." Rachel murmurou, deslizando para fora das cobertas em direção ao banheiro; era difícil andar quando o espaço entre suas coxas vibrava como um tambor Africano. A diva achou que era isso que se ganhava depois de vinte meses sem sexo. _Vinte meses? Minha vida sexual não é um bebê! Já se passou um ano e oito meses sem que eu tenha tido relações sexuais. Sabe... vinte meses parece menos patético. Ou talvez isso tudo pareça patético!_

Recostando-se na banheira e descansando a cabeça na borda, Rachel relembrou dos vividos detalhes de seu sonho. Longos cabelos loiros faziam cócegas em seu estômago. Mãos pálidas passeavam levemente sobre sua pele. Palavras sussurradas que a faziam gemer de excitação. Corpos deslizando de encontro a dedos famintos e bocas se consumindo em desejo. "Eu vou precisar de outro banho." Rachel choramingou enquanto virava a torneira para eliminar de vez a água quente.

Enquanto secava os cabelos, enrolada apenas em uma toalha, no quarto, ela sorriu para as diferentes fotografias dela e de Quinn penduradas nas paredes, cômodas e mesas. A maioria delas haviam sido tiradas dentro do apartamento: Quinn com a língua de fora enquanto Rachel sorria ao seu lado, no sofá; a loira não tão feliz enquanto remexia algo na tigela na cozinha, Rachel sentada sobre o balcão, sorrindo; Rachel enrolada entre as coleiras de cinco cães enquanto Quinn rolava de rir; uma simples foto das duas sentadas em um banco no Central Park. Cada fotografia tirada ou por Rachel ou por Quinn com braço estendido. Quase como se só a dupla existisse. E por muito tempo realmente só havia Quinn e Rachel. E embora a diva gostasse de ter amigos agora, ela sentia falta dos dias em que eram apenas as duas contra o Mundo. Ou algo menos dramático.

Rachel acariciou o rosto da loira com a ponta dos dedos na última foto. Ela poderia contar nos dedos quantas vezes Quinn _realmente_ sorrira no ensino médio. Isso trouxe a diva um sentimento de realização com o fato de poder fazer Quinn sorrir o tempo todo agora. Sorrisos de verdade. Sorrisos divertidos. Sorrisos de alguém que conhece você. Sorrisos brincalhões. Ela já havia visto todos eles.

_Eu senti sua falta._

Rachel lembrou das palavras e lambeu os lábios enquanto recordava das palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido cedo naquela manhã, ainda meio adormecida. Ela sentiu os dedos da loira contra sua pele e lábios macios acariciando sua bochecha antes de trazer o próprio corpo mais perto do da diva. A memória parecia um sonho, mas Rachel sabia que havia realmente acontecido. Mas só porque logo depois Quinn murmurou algo sobre asas de frango e ter bebido um pouco demais, antes de começar a roncar contra o pescoço de Rachel. De alguma forma, isso apenas fazia a memória parecer melhor. Porque era real. O que elas compartilhavam era real. Era uma vida cara, ocupada, cheia de bebidas e confusão e ex-namorados, mas era real. E Rachel não podia imaginar nada melhor do que isso.

Ela queria que Quinn estivesse em casa quando seu encontro com Jesse terminara. A loira não respondera nenhuma das mensagens que Rachel mandara enquanto estivera no bar – Quinn deixara o celular em casa para evitar a tentação de mandar mensagens para Rachel de minuto em minuto – então a diva achou que Quinn havia caído no sono. Mas assim que Rachel chegou em casa e leu o bilhete que Quinn deixara, dizendo que havia saído com Lídia e seu namorado, Rachel teve vontade de chorar.

Embora ela tivesse se divertido com Jesse, ela sentira falta de sua loira. Ela se sentia feliz por Quinn ter saído – embora não tão feliz por ter sido alguém como Lídia – e sabia que Quinn precisava fazer amigos. Ela apenas queria Quinn ali. Com ela. Na cama.

Rachel assustou-se ligeiramente quando seu celular tocou e ignorou as batidas rápidas de seu coração, esperando ver o nome de Quinn no visor. Ela quase ficou chateada quando viu que era Jen, mas atendeu alegremente, mesmo assim. "Olá, Jennifer!"

"_Hei, Rach! Parece que não falo com você há décadas. O que está acontecendo? Alguma novidade? Algo sobre o que eu deveria saber? Algo como ESTRELAR UM SHOW OFF-BROADWAY, VOCÊ, SUA DIVA TALENTOSA_!" Rachel riu segurando o telefone longe do ouvido. Ela não havia falado sobre a peça com Jen e nenhum de seus amigos de Julliard ou mesmo sobre o filme porque não queria que eles pensassem que ela estava esfregando na cara deles o que conseguira – algo que Quinn a havia ensinado a fazer. Mas não significava que ela não estava morrendo de vontade de dizer a eles, no entanto.

"Como você ficou sabendo?" Rachel perguntou, ainda rindo.

"Oh, noticias correm rápido." Jen evitou. "É melhor você começar a se explicar." Após uma breve recapitulação sobre _Uma Doçura_ e _Um Encontro Por Mês_ – titulo provisório – e Rachel perguntando sobre o que acontecia na vida de Jen – algo que Quinn a havia ensinado a fazer – as duas combinaram de se encontrar no próximo fim de semana para se falarem apropriadamente. O fim do semestre estava a dias de distancia, mas elas não poderiam se manter em contato por algum tempo, então decidiram se encontrar para tomar café juntas.

Rachel acabara de desligar o telefone quando a porta de entrada abriu e a diva saiu do quarto para receber a loira. "Hei, você." A diva sorriu timidamente.

Aquela havia sido uma manhã interessante para Quinn. A decisão de comprar um anel para Rachel viera de um sonho. Um sonho muito intenso. O que Quinn lembrava dele – as partes que ela conseguia se lembrar de _boa vontade_, de qualquer jeito – era as mãos de Rachel nas de Quinn... hum... nas... de Quinn... em Quinn, e que a diva estava usando um anel de noivado. A única razão pela qual a loira havia comprado o anel era porque queria deixar Rachel feli... não, por causa de Jesse St. James. _Por causa de Jesse St. James, caramba! Ele precisava aprender qual era o lugar dele!_

Essa era a razão que ela escolhera aderir. E também porque a Esposa Perfeita fazia o que era esperado pela platéia, e comprar um anel de diamante parecia a coisa certa a ser feita.

"Então, como você vai fazer a pergunta-_prêmio_?" Jeremy perguntou enquanto o trio sentava na joalheria, esperando a vendedora terminar a papelada. Como esperado, a mulher arregalou os olhos quando Quinn lhe estendeu toda a quantia do pagamentoem dinheiro. O pagamento _inteiro_. Quinn tinha quase certeza de que o joalheiro estava mandando a policia atrás dela, por isso estava demorando tanto. Mas a loira acabara de fazer o saque direto do bando, era tudo legal, e ela não tinha nenhum problema em esperar. Ela estava com medo de voltar para casa.

"Eu não sei." Quinn murmurou de volta. Ela estava tentando não pensar nisso naquele momento. Os pais de Rachel ficariam na cidade por mais alguns dias – pelo menos durante o Hannukah e o aniversario de Rachel – e Quinn sabia que significaria muito para os três Berry se Quinn fizesse o pedido de casamento (novamente?) enquanto eles ainda estivessem em Nova York. Mas Quinn ainda não queria pensar sobre como fazer isso. Ela ainda estava pensando quando a ansiedade bateu contra seu peito. Sem nervos. Sem remorsos. Sem um súbito sentimento de estar sendo enforcada. Nada. Era intrigante. Mas ela precisava se manter assim, então ela decidiu dar um passo de cada vez. Etapa um: ter o anel em mãos literalmente.

"Você não disse que Rachel disse a todos que você cantou para ela no seu apartamento?" Quinn assentiu com a cabeça, limpando a garganta, olhos grudados na mulher mais velha que ainda lidava com sua papelada. _Por que ela está demorando tanto?_

"Então por que você não faz isso?" ele perguntou, segurando a lupa de joalheiro na frente dos olhos. Quinn suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo, enquanto Jeremy aproximava a lupa do rosto de Lídia e afastava, para depois repetir o processo.

"Porque. Só seria romântico se tivesse sido idéia minha." Quinn disse secamente enquanto pensava em todos os aniversários e dias dos Namorados que planejara sozinha enquanto namorava Finn e Sam. Não importava o quão grande seu gesto fosse, eles sempre perdiam o passo quando ela fazia tudo por eles.

"OK, tudo pronto." O joalheiro disse, sentando-se em frente ao trio, tirando a lupa da mão de Jeremy.

"Ótimo. Mais alguma coisa?" ela estava pronta para sair da joalheria; eles haviam esperado por cerca de três horas. As coisas estavam realmente acontecendo de forma rápida, pois Quinn fizera o pagamento completo em dinheiro, mas a mulher precisava seguir todos os requisitos de Quinn. Afinal, ela fizera o desing do anel sozinha.

"Não. Está pronto. Tamanho cinco, perfeitamente liso e brilhante, com todas as suas especificações." O joalheiro disse com um sorriso. Quinn soltou a respiração, observando a vendedora cuidadosamente pôr o anel de diamantes na caixa de veludo azul e entrega-lo a loira.

Era perfeito. Era lindo. E era Tiffany.

"E só para que você saiba, Srta. Fabray, o anel de harmonização, o outro anel de casamento, está aqui, quando vocês duas estiverem prontas para o próximo passo." O sorriso de Quinn parecia congelado em seus lábios enquanto ela olhava para a mulher.

"Uh huh". Quinn murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça.

_Anéis de casamento?_

_Sim, Quinn. Anéis de casamento. Anéis que as pessoas usam quando se casam._

_Casam?_

_Sim, Quinn. Casam. A coisa que as pessoas fazem depois de ficarem noivas._

_Noivas?_

_Tudo bem, você pode parar agora. Basta respirar. Respire. É isso aí, você está indo muito bem. Um passo de cada vez. Feche a boca. Boa menina. Pare de sorrir assim. Excelente. Você não tem que balançar a cabeça assim. Ótimo. Olhe para você, você está indo muito bem!_

"Você tem que desculpa-la, acho que ela só percebeu agora o que acabou de fazer." Lídia disse, levantando de sua cadeira e puxando Quinn junto. O joalheiro riu.

"É, isso acontece muito por aqui." Logo, Jeremy e Lídia ajudavam Quinn a sair da loja, os dois de cada lado da ainda atordoada loira, até chegaram a um pequeno café.

"Tem certeza de que você quer fazer isso?" Lídia perguntou, tomando um gole de seu café. A pergunta tirou Quinn de seu torpor e ela olhou para cima, percebendo que não estavam mais na joalheria. _Trezentos dólares por semana, guardados por um ano e meio, simplesmente sumiu em questão de minutos..._

"Hum... sim. Tenho certeza." Quinn murmurou antes de engolir seu chá de camomila que Jeremy pediu especialmente para esta ocasião.

"Você não parece ter tanta certeza assim." Lídia respondeu, olhando ao redor da lanchonete. Ela acenou para Jeremy, que estava fumando fora do local, antes de se voltar para loira. "Você não tem que fazer isso. Ela não tem que saber sobre o anel. Você pode devolver, usar o dinheiro para começar uma vida nova, a esquecer isso tudo." Quinn deixou aquelas palavras submergirem. Ela se imaginou fazendo exatamente isso – pegando o dinheiro de volta e começando uma vida nova.

"Oh, Meu Deus." Quinn suspirou, colocando a mão sobre o coração e fechando os olhos com força.

"O que?" Lídia perguntou nervosamente, observando a dor na expressão da loira. Quinn apenas balançou a cabeça. Ela não queria dizer isso em voz alta. Ela não queria expressar o quão doloroso era a idéia de se afastar de Rachel. Era como levar um soco direto no coração. Do lado de fora, Jeremy conversava com um estranho e Lídia o observava em silêncio.

"Nada, eu estou bem." Quinn mentiu. Lídia não disse mais nada enquanto bebiam na loja movimentada.

"Você devia estar muito desesperada."

"Hein?" a loira perguntou, sem certeza se escutara certo as palavras de Lídia, ainda concentrada em sua dor. _Não pense sobre isso. Pense no pedido. Etapa dois._

"Você deveria estar bem desesperada já que mentiu para uma garota qualquer só para sair de sabe-se lá de onde você veio."

"Ohio. E sim." Quinn respondeu, evasivamente. Depois de mais um momento de silencio, Lídia começou a falar novamente.

"Mas você é uma garota super bonita. Ninguém queria você?" Quinn bufou, antes de olhar para Lídia.

"Não. Tinha um cara." Quinn murmurou, sem entender bem aonde Lídia queria chegar com essas perguntas.

"Tinha um cara que queria você?"

"Sim."

Lídia pensou, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Você não gostava dele?"

"O que? Oh, Puck? Ele era bonitinho, eu acho." A loira ainda estava distraída com o pensamento de sua proposta pendente.

"Então... qual era o problema?" Quinn olhou para Lídia por cima de seu chá.

"O que você quer dizer?"

Lídia deu de ombros, encolhendo os olhos. "Quero dizer, porque você não mentiu e disse para esse tal de Puck que você o amava? Por que a Rachel?"

"Eu pensei nisso." _Será que a Rachel gostaria de uma grande exibição para sua proposta de casamento_.

"Então porque você não fez isso?"

"Huh? Oh, hum... eu disse para a Rachel que a amava primeiro." Quinn respondeu. _Os pais dela deveriam presenciar_?

"Tudo bem. Então, você sabia que Rachel tinha uma quedinha por você?

"O que? Oh, não, eu não tinha idéia de que Rachel tinha sentimentos por mim." _Provavelmente ela gostaria que eu cantasse para ela, mas honestamente eu não quero. Por mais que o pedido seja feito para ela, eu quero um pouco de mim nisso e não me vejo sendo tão romântica e ousada assim._

"Então, Rachel é gay?"

"Se ela era eu nunca soube antes de vir para Nova York." _Você percebe que se não for algo romântico e ousado tem que ser algo realmente maravilhoso, certo?_

"Tudo bem... deixe-me ver se entendi. Puck gostava de você?"

"Sim, ele me amava." _Algo... que a faça se sentir especial_.

"Então Puck amava você. Ele queria ficar com você?"

"Sim, ele queria que eu o acompanhasse a OSU." _Algo publico seria bom. Mas não muito publico porque eu provavelmente vou estar muito nervosa para seguir com o plano._

"Você o amava?"

"Uh... não. Puck era um cara legal e ele cresceu muito. Nós meio que tivemos uma história juntos que complicava as coisas." _Um restaurante chique? Não, muito clichê._

"Vocês tinham uma história? Isso significa que vocês namoraram?"

"Mais ou menos." _Eu tenho que ficar de joelhos? Não. Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não estou pronta para ficar de joelhos_.

"Antes da Rachel, você já havia ficado com outra garota?"

"Não." Lídia ficou em silencio, refletindo sobre tudo isso_. Talvez um show? Não é especial o suficiente._

"Você e Rachel eram amigas no ensino médio?" Quinn riu antes de balançar a cabeça.

"Quase o completo oposto de amigas. Eu costumava atormenta-la na escola." _Algo publico, mas não tão publico. Algo romântico, mas não piegas. E algo muito Rachel... Deus, eu não tenho idéia!_

"Então um cara com quem você mais ou menos namorou, presumivelmente beijou, que amava você, e que sairia da cidade para ir para a faculdade, perguntou se você queria ir com ele?"

"Lídia, por que você está me fazendo todas essas perguntas? Por que importa se eu rejeitei o Puck? Quem se importa?" _Talvez eu devesse_- De repente Lídia bateu as mãos sobre a mesa, fazendo Quinn dar um salto de surpresa.

"Isso importa, Quinn, porque em vez de fazer uma decisão sã e ir para OSU com um cara que você namorou, que amava você, que pediu para que você o acompanhasse, você escolheu mentir para uma _garota_, uma garota que nunca expressou o menor interesse em você e na qual você nunca expressou o menor interesse, ou qualquer outra garota, e você simplesmente escolheu fugir para Nova York com ela? Você não acha que isso foi um pouco ridículo? Um pouco exagerado? Você é uma loira maravilhosa e extremamente inteligente e claramente manipuladora o bastante para conseguir o que quer. Engenhosa. Você provavelmente poderia convencer centenas de caras que você os desejava para que eles pudessem tomar conta de você. Em vez disso, você simplesmente mentiu para alguém que aparentemente não se dava bem com você! Isso não lhe parece meio estranho?"

As sobrancelhas de Quinn permaneceram franzidas enquanto ela continuava a olhar para Lídia sobre seu chá. "Não." A loira respondeu, engolindo em seco.

"Não?" Lídia perguntou, incrédula.

"Não, eu não acho! Qual é o problema?" Quinn sussurrou, cuidadosamente olhando ao redor, percebendo que as duas estavam sendo observadas com curiosidade.

"Você está falando sério? Você não vê nada ridículo no fato de que provavelmente você tinha um milhão de maneiras de sair de Ohio e em vez disso, confessou para uma garota que estava apaixonada por ela? Jesus, Fabray, você é ainda mais reprimida do que eu pensava!"

Quinn bufou e depois disse. "Eu não sou. Não havia realmente mais nada que eu pudesse fazer. Rachel era minha única opção."

"Não, você acabou de dizer que tinha esse tal de Puck."

"... Mas isso é diferente?" Quinn tentou argumentar.

"Como?"

"Po-por-porque... porque é! Tudo bem!"

Lídia revirou os olhos e voltou a sentar na cadeira. "Se você diz."

"É, isso mesmo. Se _eu_ digo, porque _eu sou_ sua chefe!"

"OK."

"E eu vou demitir você se continuar falando!"

"Tudo bem."

"Você geralmente não costuma falar tanto assim e eu prefiro do outro jeito."

"Eu paro de falar então."

"Bom." As duas permaneceram caladas, até Jeremy entrar na loja e sentar ao lado de Lídia.

"Sobre o que vocês estavam falando?" ele perguntou, com um enorme sorriso.

"Sobre o quão reprimida a Quinn é."

"Cara, eu sei disso."

"Lídia, você está demitida!"

* * *

Quinn andou devagar até chegar ao apartamento. Ela não tinha exatamente certeza do porque, mas era um sentimento muito reconfortante caminhar pelas ruas movimentadas e frias de Nova York naquela tarde. Ela tirou as perguntas de Lídia da cabeça, evitando o peso da caixinha de veludo no bolso de seu casaco, e procurou se concentrar apenas em uma coisa: etapa dois; a proposta.

Toda a vez que ela tentava pensar em maneiras criativas de fazer o pedido, as palavras de Lídia atravessavam como uma agulha sua mente. "Eu não sou reprimida, _você_ é reprimida." Ela resmungou, evitando o tráfego da calçada. _E como eu posso ser reprimida? Eu admiti na noite passada que possivelmente, talvez, eu meio que goste da Rachel. E daí se eu gosto de beija-la, grande coisa. Pare de pensar nisso, Fabray, você está se deixando maluca. Concentre-se na proposta._

Ela não estava tento muita sorte em pensar em algo, porém, e logo depois, ela estava destrancando a porta do apartamento 4D. "Hei, você." Ah, a razão pela qual ela estivera com medo de voltar para casa. E apenas vestindo uma toalha.

Rachel recostou-se no batente da porta do quarto, ainda ligeiramente molhada por causa do banho, olhando para Quinn. A loira engoliu em seco audivelmente enquanto seus olhos escaneavam cada parte da pele exposta de Rachel. Ela sabia que isso aconteceria! Quinn sabia que no momento em que visse Rachel, _realmente_ a visse – quando a diva estivesse realmente acordada e Quinn sóbria – a realização da noite anterior bateria com força em seu peito e então estaria olhando para Rachel com novos olhos. Com os olhos de uma mulher que estivera apenas enganando a si mesa por um tempo para logo depois, de repente, ver a luz.

Palavras faltaram a Quinn. O olhar de Rachel e seu sorriso sedutor, o modo como ela falsificou uma timidez paralisaram a loira, enquanto ela apenas permanecia parada a porta ainda aberta – o correio que apanhara na portaria ainda preso em suas mãos em um meio aceno. "O-oi!" Quinn disse, finalmente, com a voz rouca, deixando a bolsa cair no chão. Rachel mordeu o lábio, adorando o efeito que estava tendo sobre a loira e feliz por ainda não ter colocado roupas.

"Eu senti sua falta ontem a noite." Quinn apenas assentiu. Ela não conseguia lembrar de ter _realmente_ visto Rachel antes. Quase como se seus sentimentos estivessem libertando a diva e Quinn pudesse vê-la claramente agora. Ela permitiu que seu olhar mergulhasse nos olhos castanhos e lábios fartos, na pele bronzeada e nas longas pernas, e no calor que se espalhava por seu corpo apenas por aquela presença poderosa. "Vem aqui." A morena cantarolou, mordendo o lábio sedutoramente, esperando Quinn dar um passo adiante, enquanto uma gota de água escorria lentamente por seu corpo, memorizando cada curva – quase fazendo ciúmes para Quinn.

"Oh, meu Deus, Quinn!" a loira nunca entenderia como aquilo havia acontecido. Ela só tinha olhos para a morena seminua e não prestou a mínima atenção na bolsa aos seus pés. Um passo a frente e seu pé direito enroscou-se na alça, a fazendo cair rapidamente. "Querida, você está bem? Nós realmente devemos começar a ter mais espaço em volta!" Rachel murmurou, ajoelhando-se à cabeça de Quinn.

"Ai." Quinn sussurrou, seu rosto ficando quente, ligeiramente envergonhada por seu olhar ter causado o acidente. "Merda, isso dói." Ela resmungou, colocando delicadamente sua mão sobre a de Rachel, pousada em sua testa.

"Eu vou pegar um pouco de gelo. Ooh, acho que isso vai ficar feio." _Oh, Deus_! Quinn pensou enquanto seus olhos inocentemente observavam o local onde Rachel se agachara sobre um só joelho, ao seu lado; a toalha deslizando para o alto da coxa da diva. Se Quinn movesse a cabeça só um pouquinho mais para o lado, ela teria uma visão dos deuses. "Quinn! Não mova sua cabeça!" _Jesus, Quinn, não mova sua cabeça! Você estava _mesmo_ pronta para dar uma espiadinha?_ "Não se mexa, eu vou pegar o gelo."

Quinn sentiu os lábios de Rachel rapidamente encostarem em sua testa antes de sair correndo em direção a cozinha, para apanhar o gelo. Quinn não prestou atenção. Ela cuidadosamente rolou de costas e observou Rachel se mover ao redor da cozinha, enrolando gelo em um guardanapo, segurando a toalha com apenas uma mão. "Eu mandei você não se mexer!" Rachel disse, voltando para seu lugar ao lado da loira. Quinn não levou a sério o tom de desprezo na voz da morena... Mas principalmente porque seu olhar voltava a correr sobre as pernas de Rachel.

"Aqui, deixe-me ajudar você." Rachel murmurou, inclinando-se e colocando o braço em volta da cintura de Quinn. Os olhos cor de avelã permaneceram quase treinados no tecido atoalhado – e em todas as coisas por baixo e por cima dele – enquanto a diva a guiava em direção ao sofá. Ela gentilmente pôs Quinn no lugar, ajoelhando ao seu lado e colocando o gelo na área já vermelha na testa da loira. "Já está inchando." Rachel disse, com um beicinho, ignorando a preocupação da noiva com o progresso da toalha de Rachel sobre suas coxas - mais do que com a própria cabeça.

_Cristo, o que está acontecendo comigo_? Quinn se perguntou, enquanto sua mão esquerda encontrava seu caminho rumo a coxa de Rachel. "Você está com dor? Você precisa de algum remédio para dor de cabeça?" a diva ofegou ruidosamente. "Você não acha que pode ter sido uma concussão, acha? Eu vou chamar a ambulância!" Rachel gritou, pronta para pular do sofá em pânico quando a mão em sua perna a impediu. "O que foi? E tente não falar!"

Quinn levantou a mão e, lentamente, agarrou o guardanapo com gelo, atirando-o na mesinha de centro, seus olhos nunca deixando de fazer contato com os de Rachel. "Quinn? O que aconteceu?" a diva não lembrava de ter visto a loira tão pálida quanto naquele momento. Sua próxima pergunta se perdeu quando sentiu os dedos de Quinn enrolarem-se em seus cabelos, puxando-a para baixo até que seus lábios se encontrassem avidamente.

"_Mmmm_." Rachel gemeu e depois ofegou quando percebeu onde a outra mão de Quinn estava descansando. Quinn deslizou a língua profundamente na boca de Rachel e puxou mais os cabelos escuros para mantê-las perto. Rachel obedeceu e jogou seu corpo firmemente contra o da loira.

O corpo de Rachel ainda estava formigando com o sonho que tivera sobre Quinn. Era quase como se seu sonho estivesse se tornando realidade: Quinn parecia estar diminuindo suas defesas. Era quase fácil demais para Rachel reduzir suas próprias. Sem um pensamento coerente, a diva deslizou sua perna nua entre as de Quinn, enquanto a loira a beijava apaixonadamente.

Quinn não conseguia acreditar como havia sido tão cega por tanto tempo. É claro que ela gostava de Rachel. Ela gostava _muito_ de Rachel. Ela gostava dos sons suaves feitos pela diva; pequenos gemidos e sopros audíveis. Ela gostava da sensação de seus beijos, na perigosa intensidade e no calor surpreendente que vinham dela. E ela gostava do quão louca Rachel poderia ser; chamar uma ambulância? Isso era tão Rachel. Uma Rachel que Quinn passara um ano e meio memorizando. Era tudo uma benção disfarçada. Obrigando-se a permanecer ao lado de Rachel, Quinn percebeu quão simpática a garota era. Tão familiar. E borbulhante. E simplesmente adorável.

"_Porra_, Quinn!" _E ao que parecia, extremamente sexy enquanto amaldiçoava_. Quinn saiu de sua própria mente, ajustando Rachel melhor sobre seu corpo; muito ciente de que a diva estava usando apenas uma toalha. Seu coração estava palpitando e sua respiração ficou presa em seus pulmões quando pegou aqueles olhos castanhos de Rachel pairando sobre os seus.

_Isso não está acontecendo_. Quinn pensou, piscando para a diva. _Não pense, não pense... apenas faça. Só alguns beijos inofensivos, alguns toques suaves e depois você para! Isso tudo é muito intenso!_ Mas ao que parecia, Rachel tinha outros planos, pois logo ela estava beijando Quinn como se aquele fosse apenas o começo. Ela sugou a língua da loira, mordendo o lábio inferior, movendo-se em cima de Quinn sem se importar se sua toalha estava agora completamente desajustada em seu corpo. A coxa ainda pressionada entre as pernas de Quinn e seus braços ao redor do pescoço da loira, emaranhando seus cabelos, beijando Quinn com intensidade.

Quinn estava ciente de que podia sentir o corpo nu de Rachel através de suas roupas. Suas mãos percorrendo a toalha até encontrar alguma pele. Rachel gemeu contra seus lábios enquanto o único pensamento claro na mente de Quinn era o quanto ela queria ouvir aquele som tentador novamente. Assim, sem mais delongas, suas mãos subiram sobre as coxas de Rachel até chegarem em cheio nas nádegas da morena.

"Oh, Deus, sim!" Rachel sussurrou, sugando a pele do pescoço de Quinn com uma paixão renovada. Ela se contorceu sobre Quinn, sutilmente balançando os quadris enquanto sentia as mãos da loira apertando sua bunda.

Rachel voltou a atacar os lábios de Quinn, amando a sensação de suas línguas e da mão de Quinn massageando suas nádegas. Sentindo a toalha deslizar para frente, quase expondo seus seios, seu corpo pareceu acender em chamas. Ela estava muito excitada. Pensamentos sobre cabelos loiros fazendo cócegas em seu estomago, mãos pálidas atravessando sua pele e palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido abarrotavam sua mente. "_Jesus_, eu amo você!" Rachel murmurou no ouvido da loira, ao pensar que elas estavam na mesma pagina agora. Que estavam finalmente prestes a expressar fisicamente o quão profundo eram os sentimentos que possuíam uma pela outra.

Mas as palavras assustaram Quinn e ela levantou a cabeça. "O que? Ai!" Quinn amaldiçoou, batendo a parte já inchada de sua cabeça na testa de Rachel. "_Merda_!"

"Oh, meu Deus! Eu sinto muito, Quinn!" Rachel disse, sentando-se, olhando para a loira com um olhar preocupado. "Você está bem?" os olhos de Quinn lentamente se abriram e quando o fizeram, toda a sua dor desapareceu. A toalha de Rachel estava esquecida em algum lugar entre suas coxas.

"Oh, _uau_!" Quinn suspirou. Naquele exato momento, o telefone da cozinha tocou, distraindo Rachel.

"Eu já volto." A diva disse, ajustando a toalha ao redor do corpo, saindo de cima de Quinn. "Coloque isso na cabeça." Rachel mencionou, apanhando o guardanapo com gelo na testa da loira, antes de disparar para a cozinha.

Quinn estava apenas vagamente ciente da conversa na sala ao lado. Flashes de Rachel nua queimando sua retina, aumentando sua excitação. A loira estava consciente de sua respiração pesada, mas o que mais lhe chamava a atenção era a vibração entre suas coxas. Sem pensar direito, Quinn tirou o gelo da testa e colocou-o sobre o clitóris. "Ah!" ela suspirou com a sensação, caindo de volta no sofá. E a visão perfeita dos seios de Rachel, tão fartos... O estômago liso e tonificado da diva, seu abdômen definido fazia os dedos de Quinn coçarem para sentir aquela pele. E, meu, Deus, a visão _daquela_ parte de Rachel.

Quinn saltou do sofá ao ouvir o grito de Rachel do outro lado, seguido do som do telefone sendo desligado. A loira encontrou a morena na cozinha. "Quinn! Ah, meu Deus, Quinn! Adivinha, adivinha!" Rachel gritava, claramente animada, os olhos brilhando e um sorriso largo pregado no rosto.

"O que? O que aconteceu?" os braços de Rachel circularam ao redor do pescoço de Quinn, enquanto ela continuava a pular de empolgação.

"Era a assistente do Stefan! Eles estão adiantando as produções de _Uma Doçura_ graças ao enorme interesse do publico! Vamos começar segunda-feira!" Rachel gritou alegremente.

"Uau, Rach, isso é ótimo!" a cabeça de Quinn estava girando com todos os saltos e giros e gritos e nudez. De repente, o telefone tocou novamente e Rachel prontamente atendeu.

"Jesse! Você recebeu a ligação?" a diva voltou a saltar e a falar a mil por hora, enquanto Quinn continuava observando. O que teria acontecido se o telefone não tivesse tocado? Ou se não tivesse batido a cabeça?

Quinn sabia que seus olhos ainda não deixavam o corpo de Rachel. _Você precisa ir com calma. Você está perdendo o controle. Tome um banho. Relaxe, e continue com seu dia. Especialmente porque a visão de Rachel em uma toalha, conversando com Jesse a está deixando ansiosa._

A loira acenou para Rachel em direção ao banheiro. "Espere um minuto, Jesse. O que há de errado, Quinn?" Rachel perguntou, cobrindo o telefone com a mão.

"Nada. Eu vou deixar vocês conversando. Eu só vou tomar um banho e depois eu tenho coisas para fazer." Rachel fez uma careta.

"Mas eu queria passar o dia com você. É uma raridade não termos aula e agora que Lídia está ajudando com os cães, eu pensei que poderíamos..." Rachel mordeu o lábio. "Eu pensei que, talvez, nós pudéssemos continuar de onde paramos?"

Quinn engoliu a vontade de bater o telefone no gancho e continuar de onde tinham parado exatamente ali, no chão da cozinha. Ela queria dizer que adoraria, mas seus nervos a impediram. Ela não sabia nada sobre sexo entre lésbicas. Ela mal sabia sobre sexo. Ela só percebia agora que seus sentimentos por Rachel haviam desenvolvido para algo mais. E Quinn não sabia se estava pronta para mais. Especialmente se Rachel continuasse sussurrando o quanto a amava. Ela se preocupava com Rachel. E a idéia de fazer amor com ela e não se capaz de dizer as palavras de volta tornava sua mentira inicial muito pior. "Eu tenho coisas para fazer. Compras. Comida." Quinn respondeu encolhendo os ombros. As coisas estavam acontecendo rápido demais para Quinn. O anel de noivado preso contra seu peito. Elas quase haviam feito sexo. E Rachel olhava para Quinn como se o casamento fosse realmente o próximo passo.

Quinn só precisava de um tempo. Apenas um tempo para respirar e pensar no que fazer. "Bem... eu posso ir com você?"

"Você quer fazer compras comigo?" Não de verdade, mas Rachel não queria se separar da loira. Ela queria ouvir sobre a noite que ela passara com Lídia e seu namorado. Ela queria dizer a Quinn como fora engraçada a expressão de Jesse ao ser rejeitado. Ela queria falar sobre a produção de _Uma Doçura_. Ela só queria ficar com a loira.

"Se você não se importar."

* * *

Rachel balançou suas mãos unidas para frente e para trás quando as portas do supermercado deslizaram. A longa caminhada até a loja tinha dado a elas tempo suficiente para conversarem sobre suas respectivas noites. Quinn ficou _extremamente_ satisfeita com a forma com a qual Rachel rejeitara Jesse. E embora a diva estivesse um pouco cética com relação a Jeremy e Lídia, ela soube esconder o sentimento muito bem.

Quase como se estivesse representando o papel de uma compradora qualquer, a diva abriu um grande sorriso, apanhando uma pequena cesta para mostrar a Quinn. "Olhe para mim enquanto eu faço compras"

Quinn assentiu e cantarolou entre os lábios, segurando uma gargalhada e um revirar de olhos. "Até agora você fez um trabalho fantástico, Rach. Talvez você deva fazer as compras de hojeem diante." Aloira sorriu falsamente, inclinando a cabeça, o sarcasmo escorrendo a cada palavra.

"Não fique envergonhada, Quinn. Meus talentos são tão amplos e sólidos que apenas apanhar uma cesta parece ser tão natural. Eu posso lhe ensinar a técnica do pulso mais tarde." Rachel sorriu antes de disparar para o primeiro corredor. A loira mordeu o lábio, observando Rachel caminhar, seus olhos percorrendo a região das pernas e bunda antes de seguir a diva.

"Nós podemos ignorar esse corredor, Rach." Quinn disse, rumo ao próximo corredor.

"Mas eu quero começar do inicio, Quinn. Essa é a minha primeira vez e eu quero fazer tudo certo." Rachel respondeu com um aceno firme. "E por que você pegou um carrinho? Eu já tenho isso!" ela explicou, balançando a cesta no alto da cabeça.

"Porque você come como um garoto de treze anos que passou a vida na rua, Rach. Precisamos de um carrinho. E se eu não fizesse compras toda semana, precisaríamos de uma empilhadeira."

"Isso não é justo, Quinn." Rachel devolveu, descartando a cesta e tomando as rédeas do carrinho, tirando suavemente Quinn do caminho. "Acontece que eu sou fisicamente ativa de momento em que eu acordo até a hora de dormir. Durante o curso de um dia, queimo pouquíssimas calorias e é importante nutrir nosso corpo de acordo com nossas atividades."

"Se você diz." Quinn murmurou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, seguindo a diva através do corredor.

"Todos os produtos deste corredor são de origem animal." Rachel franziu a testa enquanto olhava para a esquerda e direita, examinando os congeladores abastecidos com carnes de porco, frango e peixes.

"Por isso eu disse que poderíamos pular este corredor." Quinn respondeu por cima do ombro da morena, enquanto rapidamente examinava pedaços frescos de bacon, antes de suspirar desanimada.

"Bem, esta é uma experiência de aprendizado para mim, Quinn. Agora eu sei. Ao corredor dois!" Rachel sorriu, levantando o braço apontando a entrada do corredor com um movimento rápido.

"Nós vamos mesmo de corredorem corredor. Porquese vamos, eu realmente preciso ligar para Lídia cobrir meu próximo turno." Rachel ignorou a pergunta, já rumo ao corredor dois. Ela examinou cuidadosamente cada item nas prateleiras, para ver se havia algo de que precisariam. "Eu acho que sim." Quinn murmurou, apanhando o celular no bolso.

"Hei, Quinn!" a loira levantou a cabeça e acenou para o garoto do estoque.

"Oi, Tim." Rachel franziu a testa enquanto parava, observando os olhos do garoto treinados em direção a Quinn. A loira ignorou a atenção do rapaz, porém, concentrada na mensagem que digitava. A diva franziu ainda mais a testa por um momento antes de continuar com as compras, tirando alguns itens das prateleiras e jogando-as no carrinho, tudo isso enquanto continuava a espreitar _Tim_ com os cantos dos olhos.

"Rachel, desde quando você come queijo?" Quinn perguntou, curvando as sobrancelhas, assistindo Rachel simplesmente coloca-lo no carro. Rachel estava ligeiramente confusa, sem conseguir lembrar bem o porque de ter apanhado a caixa de macarrão, mas ciente de que Tim ainda as estava observando, então ela apenas lançou um imenso sorriso para Quinn.

"Mas, _docinho_, eu pensei que gostasse de queijo." Agora a loira estava mesmo confusa. Rachel piscava para ela inocentemente e Quinn se perguntou o que ela estava fazendo. Mas ela _sentia_ falta de queijo, de qualquer tipo de queijo. Então, em vez de questionar a diva, Quinn simplesmente deu de ombros e agradeceu.

Nada grave aconteceu até o corredor cinco. Elas haviam acabado de passar pela pequena banca de flores quando Quinn ouviu seu nome sendo chamado. "Oh, hei, Carl." A loira acenou. Mas o ruivo alto correu até a dupla, sorrindo.

"Hei, Quinn. Eu sabia que era você. Como você está?" os nós dos dedos de Rachel ficaram brancos enquanto ela segurava o carrinho com força, observando Carl sorrir para Quinn como se ela fosse a única pessoa na loja, e Quinn parecia completamente a vontade.

"Está tudo bem. E você?" Carl assentiu e sorriu, dizendo que estava tudo bem.

"Você vai comprar flores hoje?"

"Hoje não." Quinn respondeu, sorrindo fácil. Rachel fez uma careta.

"Olá, eu sou Rachel Berry. Eu acho que ainda não tivemos o prazer de nos apresentarmos." A diva sorriu de forma falsa, estendendo a mão. Carl olhou para ela com se apenas agora tivesse percebido sua presença.

"Hei, eu sou o Carl." Ele respondeu, educadamente, tomando a mão de Rachel na sua.

"Sim, é um prazer." Os olhos de Quinn se estreitaram com o comportamento da diva. A loira quase soltou uma gargalhada ao notar que Rachel estava com ciúmes.

"Carl, Rachel aqui é a destinatária de todas aquelas flores que venho comprando." Quinn lutou para conter o riso.

"Sim, Carl. Quinn é uma _noiva_ muito atenciosa. Muito obrigada por fornecer a ela todas aquelas lindas flores com as quais ela vem me presenteando durando nosso relacionamento de _um ano e meio."_ Quinn esfregou a testa, esforçando para disfarçar o sorriso. Carl, no entanto, não estava mais sorrindo.

"Uh, sim. O prazer foi meu. Quinn falou de você um pouquinho." Rachel ficou muito contente em ouvir aquilo, embora estivesse irritada o bastante com Carl por não notar as pistas claras de Quinn de que já estava comprometida.

"Bem, foi realmente um prazer conhece-lo, Carl. Vou manter você em mente se precisar de seus serviços futuramente. Se você nos der licença." Quinn acenou para Carl brevemente, ainda controlando o sorriso, seguindo Rachel obedientemente.

"Hei, Quinn!" outro atendente chamou. Quinn acenou de volta, antes de seus olhos voarem para sua noiva fumegante.

"Oh, hei, Quinn!" e mais outro. "Como estavam aqueles cogumelos?"

"Estavam ótimos, Obrigada, Frank!" corredor por corredor, seção por seção, sempre alguém parecia conhecer Quinn. Até mesmo alguns clientes. Todos muitos simpáticos para o gosto de Rachel.

"Você parece ser uma celebridade por aqui." Rachel resmungou, enquanto atirava seus biscoitos favoritos no carrinho, lançando um olhar desconfiado para Quinn por cima do ombro.

"Rach." Quinn riu, deslizando por trás da diva, deslizando as mãos por cima das de Rachel, que guiavam o carrinho. "Eu venho aqui toda sexta-feira há cerca de um ano e meio. Pessoas são obrigadas a me reconhecer." Ela disse cuidadosamente, descansando o queixo sobre o ombro da diva.

"_Humpf_, reconhece-la ou paquera-la, Quin? Estou surpresa por não anunciarem em um megafone "Atenção clientes, Quinn Fabray está aqui!"". A loira deu uma risadinha do ouvido da diva, apertando ainda mais seu corpo contra o dela.

"E o que você acha que eles vão dizer quando _Uma Doçura_ estrear? Hum? _Um Encontro Por Mês_? Todos vão implorar por um autógrafo seu." Quinn observou um sorriso se espalhar pelo rosto de Rachel, enquanto abriam caminho até o corredor dez.

"Eu realmente penso nesse momento. Durante toda a minha vida eu sonho com meu primeiro autógrafo." Rachel suspirou. "Seria realmente um sonho se tornando realidade. Mas isso não muda o fato de que de agora em diante eu venho fazer compras com você! Todos esses Tims e Carls e Franks vão ter que lidar com isto." Rachel resmungou.

Após aproximadamente uma hora, a dupla finalmente fez seu caminho até o caixa. Quinn tirou uma pilha de cupons da bolsa junto com seu Club Card e entregou a moça do caixa, que sorria por trás da registradora. "Então é _por isso_ que você sempre está cortando o jornal." Rachel comentou. Todos os domingos, Quinn apanhava o jornal estudando seus anúncios no chão da sala, enquanto Rachel fazia seus treinos vocais. A loira apenas respondia sua pergunta comum sorriso divertido, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos escuros de Rachel.

"Você é tão engraçada." E Quinn realmente falava sério. Havia algo de tão agradável no modo como Rachel gostava de permanecer protegida em seu próprio mundinho. Ela nunca ficava no pé de Quinn a enchendo de perguntas. Ela deixava a loira a vontade e Quinn apreciava o gesto.

"Hei, Quinn. Há quanto tempo." A moça do caixa sorriu, verificando cada item junto com um cupom.

"Oi, Denise."

Rachel revirou os olhos, suspirando fundo, folheando uma edição da _People_. "Eu estava de folga sexta-feira passada, então faz mesmo algum tempo que não nos vemos." Quinn apenas assentiu com um meio aceno, ciente de que a diva não estava achando a menor graça naquilo. Quinn achava os ciúmes de Rachel simplesmente adoráveis.

"Vamos lá, _querida_," Quinn disse para Rachel, apanhando as sacolas, sorrindo alegremente enquanto Rachel franzia a testa para Denise. "Vamos depressa para casa para fazermos sexo loucamente em cima de todos os móveis!" a mandíbula de Rachel caiu enquanto seus olhos de arregalavam. Ela trocou um olhar chocado com Denise, o rosto da diva vermelho, antes de seguir a loira, que estava sorrindo.

"Aquilo foi realmente desnecessário, Quinn Fabray." Rachel repreendeu, apanhando algumas sacolas das mãos de Quinn, enquanto saíam da loja.

"Bem, eu não estou vestindo minha camiseta "Propriedade de Rachel Berry", então pensei em apenas deixar claro isso para a pobre Denise." Quinn acenou para um táxi.

"Eles fazem camisetas assim?"

"Rachel!"

* * *

"Cinco, seis, sete, oito, palma, palma, palma, mãos para frente, pirueta para esquerda, pirueta para a direita. Pirueta... Pare, pare, pare!" Quinn olhou por cima de seu tricô, observando o coreógrafo gritar com o pobre Dean, ator que interpretaria Martin – interesse amoroso de Rachel – mais uma vez. Levantando ligeiramente sua sobrancelha, a loira deslizou o olhar para a direita do palco, onde Jesse St. James caminhava em direção a Rachel.

"Stefan realmente deveria tomar providencias quanto àquele imbecil" Jesse murmurou com o canto da boca, enquanto esticava a perna para tocar nos pés com a ponta dos dedos da mão. Rachel afastou o suor da testa, balançando a cabeça.

"Como Stefan espera que Dean esteja ao meu calibre?"

"Honestamente, como alguém vai acreditar que aquele Neanderthal matará meu personagem em uma ótima seqüência de passos de dança? Ninguém faz uma pirueta como _eu_!"

"Você realmente faz uma bela pirueta, Jesse."

"Bem, eu tive um extenso treinamento." Rachel e Jesse fizeram uma pausa para assistir o coreógrafo balançar os quadris de Dean, amaldiçoar animadamente em russo, e depois cuspir no chão do palco.

"Ele costuma me lembrar aquele jogador de futebol extremamente irritante com quem você perdia seu tempo no colégio." Revirando os olhos, Rachel tomou um gole de sua garrafa de água, antes de deixá-la de lado.

"Vamos apenas ensaiar, certo?"

"Você não pode melhorar a perfeição. Vamos apenas repassar as falas. Ainda não tenho certeza quanto a razão de meu personagem suspirar de surpresa ao descobrir que Cecile conseguiu um trabalho clandestino. Não seria melhor se Theo gargalhasse? Não faria mais sentido? Acho que falarei com Stefan sobre isso.

Aquele era apenas o segundo dia de ensaios. Todos estavam se esforçando ao máximo para aprender as falas, danças e canções o mais rápido possível. Os rumores sobre _Uma Doçura_ eram tão grandes que Stefan esperava estar na Broadway mesmo antes do Ano Novo. Era uma meta ambiciosa, mas Rachel e Jesse a levavam a sério. Os dois já haviam aperfeiçoado suas músicas antes mesmo de começar os ensaios. Não demorou muito para que eles soubessem exatamente seus lugares no palco e colocações em cada cena.

Com o inicio da produção da peça, Rachel e Quinn sabiam que fazer a filmagem do filme seria difícil. Mas Matt assegurou-as de que poderia trabalhar de acordo com a agenda de Rachel, então ninguém deveria se preocupar. Eles ainda não tinham tempo para terminar o filme, no entanto. O prazo para _Sundance_ seria no fim do mês para que todos estivessem prontos para a competição.

Bem... Talvez _Quinn_ estivesse preocupada. A escola poderia ter dado uma paradinha graças ao feriado, mas a loira estava preocupada com a pressão sobre Rachel. As filmagens de um filme e um show seriam avassaladores. E quando o filme acabasse, ela teria que dar conta da escola e da peça. Seria difícil para a diva.

Como tricô esquecido, os olhos de Quinn se focaram em Rachel e Jesse enquanto os dois ensaiavam uma cena qualquer. O casal estava muito próximo, e a sobrancelha da loira se elevou mais ainda quando a diva riu de seja lá o que for que Jesse tenha dito.

"Ela está olhando, certo?" Rachel perguntou, se movendo no palco.

"Uh hum." Jesse cantarolou, avançando sobre a diva. "Por favor, explique novamente _porque_ isto é necessário? Eu lhe mencionei a parte em que ela me ameaçou, correto?" o rapaz perguntou, repassando mecanicamente seus passos de dança.

"Porque, Jesse," Rachel começou, também se movimentando através do palco. "Quinn nem sempre é sincera com suas emoções. Se ela for testada, estará mais inclinada a ser honesta." De fato, Rachel realmente tentara continuar de onde haviam parado no dia do incidente do sofá. No decorrer da semana, quando a diva não estava ensaiando suas falas, não era incomum para Quinn encontrar Rachel andando pela casa apenas vestindo uma toalha.

"Mmmmmm hummm. Bem, perdoe-me se não dou pulinhos de alegria por você. Eu _gosto_ de ter meu saco escrotal no lugar, obrigado." Rachel deu uma risadinha, espreitando o lugar onde Quinn estava sentada. Seus olhos se encontraram apenas brevemente, antes que a loira voltasse para seu tricô.

"Diga novamente o que sua Quinn disse para Stefan? Eu acho fascinante que ele a esteja permitindo assistir aos ensaios."

"O que ela me _disse_ e o que ela _realmente_ disse, eu tenho quase certeza, são coisas diferentes." Rachel explicou, com um sorriso maroto. "Eu acho que ela foi bastante persuasiva por minha causa."

"Sim, de fato, ela realmente tem jeito com as pessoas, não?" Jesse comentou, terminando sua dança. Ele respirou fundo, estufou o peito, e ficou de pé. "Vou joga-la na sarjeta pelo que você se tornou!"

Rachel suspirou, colocando a mão na esta. "Theo! Por favor, entenda!"... Enquanto o casal continuava com as falas, Quinn lutou contra a vontade de adiantar a morte do personagem de Jesse. Se bem que a parte da sarjeta... Ela também estava tentada a tirar Rachel daquele palco, e da presença de St. James.

Até agora, o rapaz havia diminuído os tons de paquera em relação a diva, desde que Quinn o ameaçara no dia anterior; abraçando Rachel apertado quando a diva chegou ao teatro, conversando com ela constantemente entre murmúrios, e sempre próximo demais para o gosto de Quinn. Mas era muito melhor do que ficar constantemente tocando sua noiva como ele fazia antes da loira ameaça-lo. Quinn sorriu com a lembrança.

"Jesse? Se você não se importa, uma palavrinha?" Quinn perguntou, casualmente inspecionando as unhas. Rachel estava discutindo uma cena com outra colega de elenco e Stefan, então ela não poderia perder a oportunidade. Jesse sorriu para os outros membros do elenco, se voltando para Quinn.

"E o que posso fazer por você, Quinn?" Ele sabia que isso ia acontecer: o discurso. Ela estava ali para afasta-lo de Rachel e blá blá blá. Talvez ele tenha ido um pouco longe demais demonstrando a Dean como beijar Cecile _apropriadamente_, mas sério, ele estava apenas seguindo ordens. Ordens de Rachel. Não que a diva tenha pedido para que ele a beijasse. Mas ele era um ator. E atores improvisam.

Quinn não havia achado divertido. Ela não tinha certeza porque ainda não havia pensando nisso, em Rachel beijando outras pessoas graças ao seu trabalho, mas quando Stefan deu as instruções para Dean, deitando-se sobre a diva... Quinn quase invadiu os palcos. Ela não estava com ciúmes, claro... não, aquilo era... como... como _proteção_. Sim, exatamente isso. Após Dean falhar na paixão com que a cena deveria ser feita, Jesse tomou seu lugar e resolveu fazer uma pequena demonstração.

Rachel não deixou o beijo durar muito. A diva estava _definitivamente_ chateada, o que deixava Quinn mais a vontade. Mas a loira pensou que estava na hora de trocar algumas palavras com Jesse St. James. Com quase quatro anos de atraso.

"Eu vou dizer o que você pode fazer por mim, St. James. Nunca mais toque nos lábios da minha noiva de novo." Jesse pensou que Quinn diria aquelas palavras com as sobrancelhas franzidas de desgosto, mas em vez disso, ela apenas sorriu. "Rachel pode ter decido lhe dar uma segunda chance, mas eu não."

"Bem, eu suponho que seja ótimo da parte de Rachel dar segundas chances. Afinal, você não estaria aqui se ela não desse." Jesse disse, sorrindo também.

"Eu acho que tenho provado a ela que mereço." Quinn deu um sorriso mais amplo.

"Ah, a redenção. É uma coisa tão bonita, você não acha?"

"Basta deixar os lábios da minha noiva em paz, Jesse. O ultimo cara que não fez o que eu disse, se encontra agora sem material necessário para fazer filhos." Jesse levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada. Claro que Quinn não achou necessário dizer que Noah Puckerman resolveu fazer uma vasectomia ele próprio.

Mas as palavras de Jesse ainda estavam presas na mente de Quinn. Todos os duas, todas as horas e minutos que ela passavam limpando o apartamento ou fazendo o jantar, indo as aulas de Rachel ou caminhando com os cães, ela pensava no ensino médio. Talvez ela estivesse recompensando todos aqueles anos em que tratara a diva mal, mas ela realmente sentia que precisava provar alguma coisa. Rachel Berry sofrera e muito nas mãos de Quinn Fabray. Mesmo antes de Rachel tentar roubar Finn ou namorar Puck ou dizer a verdade sobre a paternidade de Beth. Mesmo antes de Quinn saber que Rachel era uma sabichona irritante. A loira precisou apenas de uma olhada em direção as roupas de Rachel e seu ar de confiança para querer colocá-la em seu lugar. Ela tinha sorte por Rachel dar segundas chances. A loira apenas queria que essa generosidade se aplicasse só a ela, e não a Jesse St. James.

Mas o rapaz seguiu sua dica e se afastou... mais ou menos. Ela não agüentava mais ver Jesse pondo as mãos em Rachel o tempo todo.

O telefone de Quinn vibrou em seu bolso e ela disparou para fora, recebendo uma mensagem de Lídia que dizia911. Aloira revirou os olhos, indo em direção a morena. Aparentemente, um dos cachorros havia desaparecido. Quinn estava realmente surpresa que a garota não houvesse feito nada parecido antes.

"Hei, eu tenho que ir. Emergência de cão." Quinn sussurrou para Rachel, ao pé do palco.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Vai ficar. Eu..." Quinn olhou para Jesse, que sorria inocentemente antes de voltar para o ensaio. "Eu vejo você em casa?" Rachel sorriu e se agachou para beijar Quinn.

"Sim. Eu amo você." Ela murmurou, se afastando.

"É, também." Quinn respondeu, se virando para sair. Quinn odiava não poder dizer as palavras exatas de volta. Palavras que ela não tinha problema nenhum em dizer semanas atrás. Mas agora que sentimentos reais estavam envolvidos, ela não queria mentir. Ela não estava apaixonada por Rachel... _ainda_ não, pelo menos.

"Não, não, não! _Pirueta_, Dean! _Pirueta_!" o coreógrafo gritou.

"Eu acho que vou precisar beber depois do ensaio. Você 'tá dentro?" Jesse perguntou.

"Claro." Rachel respondeu, distraída. _Por que ela não disse que me amava de volta_?

* * *

O casal estava casualmente engolindo suas bebidas no bar logo à esquina do teatro, sentados em uma mesa pequena. Os outros clientes estavam empoleirados no balcão, torcendo alegremente para um time qualquer na TV.

Desde que haviam chegado ao local, Jesse não parava de falar de Martha, além de adicionar suas criticas com relação a peça. "Jesse, eu posso fazer uma pergunta?" Rachel começou. Sinceramente, ela não ouvira uma palavra do que o rapaz dizia. A diva estava mais preocupada tentando recordar a última vez que Quinn realmente dissera que a amava.

Jesse cutucou a salada e assentiu. "Como você seduz uma mulher?" um pedaço do alface caiu do garfo enquanto ele observava a morena do outro lado da mesa. De repente, ele estava soltando uma gargalhada, voltando a comer.

"Por que você está me perguntando isso?" ele perguntou, com um sorriso.

"Eu estou... eu apenas estou curiosa, é só isso." Ela deixou o ciúme trabalhar por ela – era óbvio que Quinn não gostava de Jesse e tentava manter a diva por perto. Rachel conhecia o poder do ciúme, ela não estava brincando ao dizer que acompanharia a loira às compras todas as sextas-feiras. Mas a coisa da toalha não estava mais funcionando. Quinn sempre arrumava uma razão para se ocupar e Rachel estava ficando desesperada. Fora o fato de que ela não _conseguia_ lembrar a última vez que Quinn dissera que a amava, e Rachel estava entrando em pânico.

"Bom, esta é uma pergunta ridícula para se fazer. Especialmente porque você já conhece minhas técnicas, uma vez que usei todas com você." Jesse concluiu com um sorriso, elevando uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, honestamente eu não lembro de suas técnicas. E além o mais, das que eu _lembro_, nada realmente durou muito."

"Bem, o que importa, certo?"

"Jesse, por favor, apenas me responda!" Rachel fez beicinho.

"Por que isso é tão importante para você? Você já tem a Quinn e pelo que eu percebi ela não vai a lugar _algum_, então por que isso é mesmo relevante?" Rachel franziu a testa, brincando com sua bebida. Ela não queria admitir que sua noiva, apesar de atenciosa e protetora, não estava _dando_. Era vergonhoso.

"Talvez eu só queira surpreendê-la um pouco." Jesse observou o beicinho de Rachel ficar ainda maior.

"Tudo bem!"

"Yay!" Rachel bateu palmas, fazendo Jesse bufar.

"Primeiro, eu-"

"Espere, espere, espere! Deixe-me apanhar meu caderno de anotações!" Rachel gritou, abaixando para pegar o caderno e uma caneta. "OK, estou pronta." Jesse balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Bem, primeiro me diga o que você já faz para fazer com Quinn se sinta especial." Rachel ficou em silêncio apenas olhando para o rapaz; suas sobrancelhas quase unidas enquanto ela franzia a testa.

"O que você quer dizer?" ela perguntou, confusa.

"Eu _quero_ dizer, o que você faz pela Quinn? Pequenas coisas? Comprar flores. Cozinhar o jantar favorito dela... que coisas você faz por ela?"

Um longo momento se passou antes de Rachel morder os lábios. "Mas Quinn não gosta realmente de flores e nós sabemos que eu não sei cozinhar. Quinn sempre faz essas coisas." Ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

Jesse suspirou, soltando o garfo. "Tudo bem, o que você planeja para ela? Lugares para leva-la. Atividades divertidas que ela gosta de fazer?" outro longo momento se passou, enquanto Rachel movia os lábios de um lado para o outro. "Você não faz nenhuma destas coisas, faz?"

"Bem, Quinn é uma pessoa muito complexa, Jesse!" Rachel se defendeu, jogando os braços para o alto. "Ela prefere ficar em casa do que sair. Ela sempre está cansada trabalhando e assistindo minhas aulas, ela não tem nenhum amigo e ela prefere fazer algo que me ajude do que fazer coisas para si própria!"

"Deixe-me ver se eu entendi direito." Jesse começou novamente. "Quinn cozinha, limpa, trabalha, assiste suas aulas, e atende a todos os seus caprichos e desejos, tudo sem ganhar _nada_ em troca?" o silêncio de Rachel era o suficiente para Jesse, enquanto ele a observava, maravilhado. "Como você faz isso, Berry? Eu estou impressionado. Talvez _eu_ devesse estar tomando notas!"

"Não é que eu não _queira_ fazer nada. Ela nunca reclamou."

"Eu não acredito!"

"Oh, pode parar." Rachel jogou um guardanapo no rapaz. "Quinn realmente é maravilhosa e eu gostaria de mostrar isso a ela." Jesse voltara para sua salada, após a surpresa inicial.

"Do que você acha que Quin gostaria? O que importa para ela?"

"Família, eu acho. Me deixa chateada ela não ter ninguém na vida dela. Essa foi a razão pela qual eu convidei meus pais para nos visitar. Eu espero que ela possa, talvez, se aproximar deles. E amigos, também. Não me agrada que eu seja o único contato que ela tenha."

"Assim parece mesmo você."

"Eu concordo. Mas eu sinto que desde que Quinn esteja perfeitamente contente me tendo em sua vida, nada pode me ameaçar."

"Ela não tem nenhum amigo?"

"Ela acabou de contratar uma garota, Lídia, que ajuda com as caminhadas com os cães. Enquanto nos encontrávamos na outra noite, Quinn saiu com Lídia e o namorado dela."

"Bem, isso é bom." Rachel deu de ombros.

"Lídia não é exatamente o tipo de pessoa que eu tenho em mente para Quinn. Ela é estranha. E o namorado dela é estranho." Jesse teve arrepios e Rachel assentiu. "Exato. Embora eu tenha que admitir que eles sejam melhores que Brittany e Santana. Ao menos, não me parece que Lídia vá apunhalar as costas de Quinn. Mas Quinn nunca teve amigos de _verdade_. Eu quero que ela tenha."

"Você não pode forçá-la a fazer amigos, Rachel." Algo ocorreu a Rachel e ela pulou em excitação.

"Isso não é verdade!"

"Isso não me parece nada bom." Jesse murmurou, bebendo sua cerveja.

"Não, me escuta. Quinn _tinha_ uma amiga no colégio. Mercedes Jones." Rachel disse, sorrindo e acenando firmemente.

"Essa era a outra diva, certo?"

"Uh hum. Quinn morou com ela por um tempo enquanto estava grávida e depois os pais de Quinn voltaram a morar juntos e o pai dela a expulsou, de novo."

"Bem, então, ligue para Mercedes." Jesse havia perdido o interesse na conversa.

"Mas," Rachel ainda estava franzido a testa. "Elas não são mais amigas."

"Por que, o que aconteceu?" Jesse fingiu curiosidade.

"Eu não tenho certeza. Eu perguntei a Quinn uma vez. Ela apenas respondeu que elas cresceram. As duas estavam em relacionamentos e Quinn estava ocupada tentando se manter no topo da pirâmide social do McKinley. Eu _realmente_ gostaria que Quinn tivesse alguém para conversar. Alguém para compartilhar coisas que são do interesse dela." Rachel suspirou, descansando a bochecha na palma da mão.

"Então porque você não escreve uma carta para Mercedes, como se fosse Quinn, e tenta consertar as coisas? Eu tenho certeza de que isso significaria muito para Quinn." Rachel sorriu. Ela gostou da idéia. Algo como escrever uma carta era tão romântico.

"Essa é uma idéia amável, Jesse, obrigada." Ele apenas assentiu, sorrindo para a garçonete. "Mas talvez eu devesse fazer mais do que apenas reatar uma amizade. O que mais você me sugere?"

Jesse suspirou e deu de ombros. "Do que mais Quinn gosta ou precisa?"

"Colégio. Ela gosta de assistir minhas aulas." Jesse riu, voltando a observar Rachel com aquele olhar maravilhado.

"Sério, como você faz isso?" ela ignorou a pergunta.

"Eu sei que ela foi aceita no NYU. Embora a bolsa de estudos não tenha ajudado Quinn. Talvez se eu pudesse dar um jeito nisso. Ela realmente poderia aprender algo sobre economia, cursos de entretenimento. Ela tem jeito nesse meio." Jesse absorveu a informação antes de limpar os lábios com o guardanapo.

"Eu acho que vou convidar a garçonete para me acompanhar até em casa. Você vai ficar bem?" Rachel assentiu, ainda distraída com a mente abarrotada de idéias. Ela gostava da sensação de encontrar maneiras para ajudar a loira. Ela já estava pensando em fazer ligações para a diretoria de Julliard para conseguir dicas de como conseguir uma bolsa de estudos em que a faculdade fornecesse todo o dinheiro necessário. Então ela faria uma visita a NYU. Ela já tinha toda a carta para Mercedes na cabeça. E depois ela pensaria em como demonstrar sua apreciação. _Talvez eu compre alguma langerie..._

* * *

Quinn estava sentada sozinha no _Starbucks_ com um copo de chá entre as mãos. Lídia havia acabado de sair – havia levado quase uma hora para encontrar Pepper e leva-lo para casa. Por sorte, o dono não ficou sabendo da escapa de seu labrador.

Mas assim como da primeira vez em que as duas garotas sentaram no _Starbucks_, Quinn voltou a pensar em seus motivos originais sobre sua preocupação com Rachel. Ela realmente não teve que pensar muito no assunto – ela deveria planejar a festa de aniversário da diva. Os homens Berry haviam telefonado para ela, perguntando se a loira os ajudaria a fazer uma festa surpresa para Rachel. Como para comemorar os papéis em _Uma_ _Doçura_ e _Um_ _Encontro_ _Por_ _Mês_ – titulo provisório. Ela sabia que significaria muito para Rachel e Quinn sorriu ao imaginar as expressões de Rachel – chocada, surpresa, grata com toda a atenção. E criaria a oportunidade perfeita para fazer a proposta de casamento. _Gulp_.

Quinn já havia falado com Jen sobre a festa, e a garota garantiu ajudar Quinn com a lista de convidados dos amigos de Rachel de Julliard. Ela daria idéias com as comidas – Quinn ia cozinhar – mas não poderia ajudar da distração. Sua recém-descoberta sobre seus sentimentos pela diva não a ajudavam muito.

_Por que nós mentimos para Rachel naquela noite?_

_Nós estávamos bêbadas, quem sabe?_

_Mas... isso foi estranho. Quero dizer, estávamos na casa do Puck. Antes de sairmos ele realmente tentou falar e chamar nossa atenção. Então por que simplesmente não mentimos para _ele_?_

_Porque queríamos sair de Ohio, não apenas de Lima e Rachel poderia nos oferecer isso._

_Mas... naquele ponto, estávamos tão desesperadas que não importava de verdade. Só queríamos ir para _algum lugar_._

_Todos estavam falando sobre Rachel naquela noite. Estávamos bêbadas e sem pensar direito._

_OK... mas e no dia seguinte? Na formatura? Quando estávamos sóbrias. Por que não falamos com Puck?_

_Quinn, pare! O que você está fazendo? Nós não falamos com Puck por causa de toda a história com Beth e-_

_Não, pare você! Pense nisso! Puck era a escolha óbvia! Nós sabíamos que ele nos amava. Sabíamos que ele queria que fossemos com ele para o Ohio State. Ele tinha uma bolsa de estudos de futebol e bastante dinheiro da limpeza de piscinas-_

_Ele era um perdedor que não ia a lugar algum._

_Mas fazia mais sentido dizer a uma garota que pensávamos ser hétero que a amávamos? Mesmo depois de a tratarmos horrivelmente na escola? Como isso faz mais sentido? E depois daquilo, quando estivemos sozinhas em Lima? Por que não tentamos outra pessoa? Por que não fomos aos Jones ou ligamos para o Puck? Por que ficamos esperando Rachel Berry?_

_... Eu não sei, OK?_

_... Eu também não..._

_Olha... eu não queria dizer isso, mas..._

_Mas o que?_

_Deus, eu prometi a mim mesma que não diria..._

_O que?_

_Jesus, Quinn, você é mesmo tão cega assim? Você está mesmo falando sério? Você não acha que era meio suspeito o desejo de mantê-la solteira?_

_Ela era estranha no ensino médio._

_Noticia relâmpago, Quin! Ela _ainda_ é estranha! Ela não mudou! A única pessoa que tem mudado aqui é _você_! Ela é a mesma garota obcecada em si mesma! _Você_saiu do seu caminho para faze-la feliz! Fazendo tudo quanto é possível. E tudo sob um estranho código de Esposa Perfeita! Bem, acorda! Porque Rachel Berry não precisa de todas essas coisas que você faz por ela! Pense na merda de namorado que Finn era! Ela não se importava, ela só estava feliz por ter alguém. Mas você foi além do ALÉM por ela e pelo que?_

_... O que você quer dizer?_

_Deus, Quinn! Você realmente _é_ reprimida! Desenhos pornográficos? Perseguição no MySpace? Pensando em diferentes maneiras de chamar a atenção dela sob um falso desejo de irrita-la? Sabotando cada chance de ela ter um namorado? Acorda, Quinn, você gosta de Rachel Berry desde o momento em que ela pisou pela primeira vez no McKinley, você só era covarde demais para perceber!_

_... Iss-isso não é verdade._

_Não? Tem certeza?_

_Eu... eu estava mentindo e manipulando!_

_Você estava paquerando e cortejando. Encare isso. Você gosta dela. Você está se apaixonando por ela! Você provavelmente já _está_ apaixonada se não fosse o fato de estar com medo do que isso possa significar!_

_Eu..._

_Você está com tanto medo de se deixar ficar intima dela, de que seus sentimentos lhe dêem um soco na cara e de não estar mais no controle. Tudo estava bem enquanto você seguia seu plano! Mas no segundo, no maldito segundo que você admitiu realmente para si mesma que queria que Rachel fosse apenas do que mais uma mentira, você perdeu o poder! Você pode se machucar. "Fingir" ser gay já não parece mais ser tão bom! Porque então, as palavras do seu pai sobre gays significarão _você_! Não vai ser mais uma auto-preservação. Vai ser real. E as palavras vão doer. E você estará vulnerável. Você nunca se apaixonou antes e você é covarde demais para se deixar levar agora. Para se permitir ser feliz porque durante toda a sua vida você vem seguindo ordens que chama de oportunidades, e você está apavorada! Você é só uma garotinha medrosa. _Porisso_ você era má com Rachel. _Porisso_ você ainda está fingindo que seus sentimentos não são grande coisa. E é por isso que você está com tanto medo de ficar a sós com ela. Porque você está preocupada que no momento em que deixar sua guarda cair ao redor de Rachel, você se jogue sobre um joelho e ponha a mão no coração por ela. Então não, Quinn, eu _não_ acho que seja estranho que você tenha esperado Rachel Berry salva-la porque você _sempre_ esteve esperando que Rachel Berry a salvasse! Essa é apenas a primeira vez que você se pergunta o _porque_._

Quinn levantou da cadeira, cega de medo, deixando o assento cair para trás. Várias pessoas viraram para olha-la. O homem da mesa ao lado levantou e foi até ela. "Porra, porra, porra, merda, merda, merda, droga, droga, droga!" a loira sussurrou em pânico.

"Senhorita? Você está bem?" o homem ao seu lado perguntou. Quinn o observou, sem entender as palavras que ele dizia ou o que estava acontecendo.

"Não. Eu estou apaixonada pela minha noiva! Eu não estou _nada_ bem!

"Tem... alguém que eu possa chamar?" a loira olhou ao redor. "Senhorita? Você está bem?" ele perguntou mais uma vez quando Quinn bateu na mesa.

"Eu só preciso..." então ela passou mal. Por sorte, seu estado não durou muito. Após um funcionário lhe oferecer outro chá de camomila – de graça – Quinn caminhou em direção ao apartamento.

Enquanto caminhava, Quinn relembrou cada interação que tivera com a diva. Explosões de realizações continuavam a bombardear sua mente, até ela se encontrar em frente a porta do apartamento 4D.

Como na ultima vez, Quinn hesitou ao entrar. Na ultima vez ela percebera seus sentimentos por Rachel, ela quase dormira com a diva e quase sofrera uma concussão.

Tudo havia mudado. E as coisas continuavam mudando. No próximo sábado viria a festa, Rachel estaria usando um anel de diamante no dedo. A relação física entre elas estava ficando mais intensa. A carreira de Rachel estava decolando. Tudo estava acontecendo exatamente como a loira havia planejado. Exceto por aquele pequeno, quase minúsculo detalhe de que agora ela estava apaixonada por Rachel. _Isso_ _nunca_ fizera parte do plano.


	7. A Princesa Prometida

**A Princesa Prometida**

"'Cara Mercedes.'" Não, Quinn nunca diria algo assim. "'Informo-lhe que.'" Muito formal. "'Yo, garota!'"... Definitivamente não parece nada com a Quinn. Rachel suspirou profundamente, descansando os dedos sobre o teclado, tentando pensar nos olhos cor de avelã. "'Querida Mercedes... Eu sinto sua falta. Eu não falo muito sobre você ou mesmo menciono seu nome, mas sinto sua falta. Sempre que alguém conta alguma novidade e você está nela, eu ouço atentamente e finjo não me importar.

"'Eu persigo você pelo Facebook. Tento não ser tão óbvia, mas às vezes esqueço de fechar a página do seu perfil. Eu conheci a amiga de uma amiga e ela meio que me lembra você e eu simplesmente gosto dela apenas por isso. Mas ela é só uma imitação. Eu sonho com você às vezes. Geralmente são pequenas coisas, mas nos meus sonhos, estamos apenas nos divertindo, esquecendo que não somos mais amigas. Eu tento esquecer esses sonhos na manhã seguinte, mas eu falo enquanto durmo.

"'Eu tenho um enorme coração mas nunca realmente me ensinaram a ser leal – você conheceu meus pais. E para piorar a situação, meu orgulho é astronômico.'" Selecionando e deletando. "'Meu orgulho é grande. Sei que às vezes pessoas crescem e se separam ou que diferentes personalidades podem dar um fim em amizades. Mas será que podemos não fazer isso? Podemos fingir que ainda somos as mesmas de antes e superar todas aquelas coisas que acabaram nossa amizade?

"'Eu sou diferente do que era no ensino médio. Eu ainda me fecho e tento fugir quando estou assustada, mas tento fazer as pazes depois. Eu posso realmente ser uma boa amiga. E eu realmente preciso de uma boa amiga na minha vida. Alguém que sabe quem eu fui e viu as mudanças que fui capaz de fazer. Alguém que possa ser leal e que atenda ao telefone quando eu precisar desabafar ou apenas conversar sobre aquela nova música da rádio que eu não consigo parar de cantar quando estou no chuveiro pensando que ninguém pode ouvir.

"'Estou morando em Nova York. Eu tento agir como se não fosse grande coisa mas absolutamente amo caminhar entre a multidão. A energia muda meu humor e eu acho que é porque finalmente me sinto feliz; em paz. Eu quero que você faça parte disso. Eu adoraria ver você e ficaria feliz se você pudesse me visitar. Você não precisa ligar ou pedir permissão; só apareça. Você pode não precisar de uma amiga – você sempre foi ótima em fazer amigos – mas eu preciso. Pense nisso.

"Beijos, Quinn. PS: Eu fui à um karaokê neste fim de semana e ouvi uma garota cantar _I Will Always Love You_; não bati palmas no final porque ela não foi tão boa quanto você nas Seccionais. E também franzi a testa durante toda a apresentação.'"

* * *

Lídia e Jeremy estavam sentados no sofá desgastado de seu apartamento enquanto observavam Quinn se mover para frente e para trás na frente dos dois. A única razão pela qual os olhos do casal ainda permaneciam grudados da ansiosa loira era porque ela estava bloqueando a tela da TV.

"Na última sexta-feira – quase uma semana antes do grande dia," Quinn finalmente começou; até aquele momento ela se mantivera em completo silêncio, calorosamente andando de um lado para o outro. "Eu percebi que gosto de Rachel, por causa de vocês dois, idiotas! Que adorável." Quinn disse entre dentes. Os olhos de Jeremy e Lídia ainda deslizando para os lados enquanto observavam a loira. "_Terça_-_feira_," os punhos de Quinn se fecharam. "Eu não apenas percebi que a _amo_, ah não, isso não é o bastante," Quinn disse com uma risada maníaca. "Mas que eu a amo praticamente desde o momento em que a conheci! Isso não é _espetacular_?" ela riu de novo, sem alegria e jogou os braços para o alto. "Que fantástico para mim!" Lídia e Jeremy levantaram as sobrancelhas, enquanto a loira continuava.

"De novo, por que isso é uma coisa ruim?" Jeremy perguntou, hesitante, olhando primeiro para Lídia, e depois de volta para Quinn.

"Por que isso é- Por que isso é uma coisa ruim?" Quinn perguntou incrédula. Ela parou e se virou para o rapaz lentamente, seu corpo se inclinando para frente como se estivesse prestes a ataca-lo. Jeremy encolheu os ombros, um pouco distraído demais para perceber que quando a figura de Quinn estava do jeito que estava, coisas ruins aconteciam.

"É, quero dizer. Não é uma coisa boa você gostar da sua noiva? Eu sempre achei que fosse uma coisa boa." Ele disse, dando de ombros.

O rosto de Quinn estava vermelho enquanto ela tentava segurar sua raiva. _Como ele não conseguia entender _como_ – porque ele não conseguia ver isso – com toda a certeza era uma coisa ruim, porque_- "Está tudo bem! Isso é ruim! Agora eu sou gay, maravilhoso! Porque eu precisava mesmo disso. E eu a amo! Como é maravilhoso o fato de que eu amo Rachel Berry! Não foi suficiente ter que sido escrava dela durante um ano e meio, de que meu orgulho foi reduzido à catar cocô de cachorro, tudo por ela. Não, eu _tinha_ que me apaixonar por ela! E agora tem todos estes _sentimentos_ e _emoções_ e eu me _importo_ se ela está feliz e eu _quero_ agrada-la e se ela _não_ estiver feliz eu estou _triste_ e quando ela está estressada eu tento fazer algo estúpido, qualquer coisa _estúpida_ apenas para faze-la rir e eu fico realmente, podem acreditar nisso, eu fico realmente _chateada_ quando não consigo!" Quinn riu mais uma vez, jogando os braços para cima novamente.

"A semana toda eu tenho sido essa, essa... _apaixonada_ _idiota_! Quando eu não estou caindo de cadeiras ou batendo com o rosto na parede, eu apenas olho para ela esperando por raios de sol entrarem pelas cortinas para iluminarem o rosto dela ou algo assim! Eu mal posso manter uma _conversa_ com ela agora! Eu estou toda 'hum ah, uh, tudo bem Rachel'! como uma idiota ou, ou, ou como _Sam_! E se eu _realmente_ consigo _manter_ as aparências ao redor dela, tudo que posso fazer é malditamente _ficar lá_ parada olhando para aquela maldita boca perfeita enquanto ela fala sobre sabe Deus o que! É _irritante_!" A voz de Quinn soava quase como o relincho de cavalo. A veia de seu pescoço estava pulsando, e seus olhos cor de avelã faiscavam. Ela estava gritando. A última vez que ela gritara tanto assim fora no terceiro ano, após uma briga com Santana.

"Eu acho fascinante como uma garota em um vestido pode ser tão aterrorizante." Jeremy murmurou para Lídia, sem tirar os olhos da loira. Quinn caminhou para longe do casal, seus longos cachos balançando freneticamente, enquanto ela cruzada os braços, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu não posso fazer isso." Quinn sussurrou. "Eu não posso amá-la. Eu não posso. Eu não vou. Isso é ridículo! Eu não vou, não vou fazer isso. Nãããão!" Lídia e Jeremy continuaram a observar Quinn. Os dois viraram a cabeça ao som de alguém batendo na porta.

"Pedra, tesoura, papel." Lídia resmungou, o punho já no topo da mão. Jeremy imitou seu gesto enquanto os dois suspiraram 'pedra, papel, tesoura'. O que resultou em Jeremy pulando do sofá, chateado consigo mesmo por ter escolhido papel.

Lídia observou Quinn continuar a mergulhar em seus próprios pensamentos. Parecia que a loira não havia escutado o som da batida na porta. "Olá, Jeremy, Quinn está aí?" a voz confiante de Rachel Berry veio através da porta, e o pescoço da loira estalou ao virar em direção a entrada para ver a diva parada, espreitando dentro do apartamento, olhando de volta para Quinn.

"Me desculpe por ter subido, mas você disse que levaria apenas um minuto e o taxímetro já está rivalizando o valor da minha bolsa em Julliard." Rachel riu, olhando de Lídia para Jeremy para Quinn.

"Não, tudo bem." Quinn respondeu com um sorriso, encontrando Rachel a meio caminho da sala, tomando as mãos da diva entre as suas. Lídia e Jeremy observaram a expressão de Quinn se transformar completamente. Seus olhos sorriam de volta para Rachel, e a diva sorria plenamente. "Só mais um minuto, tudo bem?" ela perguntou gentilmente, acariciando as mãos de Rachel com os polegares, balançando seus braços para frente e para trás, olhos escaneando qualquer sinal de desconforto vindo da diva, mordendo o lábio para tentar segurar seu sorriso.

"Tudo bem, vou esperar você lá embaixo." Rachel sorriu de volta, tendo olhos apenas para a loira. O ar em torno de Jeremy e Lídia parecia ter parado, e o vento se calou por um momento, enquanto a sala estalava com eletricidade enquanto as duas olhavam para a outra.

"Uau." Jeremy murmurou, percebendo o quão intenso o momento entre Rachel e Quinn era.

Mas parecia que nenhuma delas o ouvira; muito concentradas uma na outra – Rachel espreitando Quinn através de sua franja enquanto a loira piscava lentamente, seus cílios flutuando para cima e para baixo. Quinn arrastou as mãos pelos braços de Rachel devagar, até chegar ao rosto da diva. "Eu estarei lá." Quinn sorriu, sussurrando, seus lábios se movendo mais perto dos de Rachel.

Rachel ficou na ponta dos pés, entusiasticamente encontrando a boca de Quinn com um profundo gemido quando sentiu a língua de Quinn contra sua própria. Ela se agarrou ao vestido amarelo de Quinn, pressionando-se mais à loira, como se estivesse procurando se fundir a ela. Ela queria estar mais perto de Quinn, ela _precisava_ daquela proximidade. Mas apenas ter o corpo pressionado ao da loira não era mais o suficiente. Quinn sentia o mesmo. Uma mão continuava segurando a bochecha de Rachel enquanto a outra agarrava firmemente um punhado de cabelos castanhos. Ela arranhou com a ponta das unhas o pescoço da diva e aceitou de bom grado o gemido de Rachel enquanto o fazia. Quando Rachel sugou sua língua, Quinn sentiu os joelhos enfraquecerem e seu corpo tremer com o ritmo das batidas de seu coração. Arrepios se espalharam pela pele pálida, e tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi perseguir a língua de Rachel com a própria.

O labrador negro de Lídia, Trevor, entrou na sala para assistir as duas garotas. Assim como Jeremy e Lídia, sua boca pendia aberta, enquanto ele inclinava a cabeça. As duas se separaram, ofegantes, engolindo uma grande quantidade de ar, olhando uma para a outra fixamente. "Depressa". Rachel suspirou, cegamente alcançando a maçaneta às suas costas, os olhos ainda grudados em Quinn.

"Tudo bem." A loira assentiu, ainda sem ar. Quinn fechou a porta atrás de Rachel, olhando ao redor da silenciosa sala de estar. Lídia, Jeremy e Trevor a observando, esperando a hora em que Quinn voltaria a formar palavras. Mas ela não conseguia. Palavras inteligíveis, de qualquer maneira. Ela apenas rosnou, chutando a parte traseira do sofá murmurando palavras como "estúpida", "idiota" e "louca apaixonada". Quinn Fabray fervilhou mais um pouco antes de respirar fundo, empinar os ombros e sair do apartamento.

Quinn encontrou-se fazendo muito daquilo nos últimos dias. Ela reclamava e falava mal de sua descoberta, prometendo não amar Rachel, para então, de repente, mergulhar em direção a diva. Sem falha. Todas as vezes. O fato de que Rachel agora estava ocupada com os ensaios de sua peça ajudava, assim a loira tinha grande quantidade de tempo para pensar em seus sentimentos. Enquanto ela observava Rachel praticando no palco, enquanto ela cozinhava diferentes entradas, pratos principais e sobremesas para a festa surpresa de Rachel, ou enquanto ela andava ao redor da cidade com os cachorros.

Aquilo estava tomando conta da sua vida.

Ela não gostava do quão ocupada Rachel estava se tornando, a diva sempre chegava esgotada em casa, tarde da noite, mas pelo menos ela não vagava mais pela casa usando apenas uma toalha. Embora Quinn gostasse bastante da visão, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil se desviar da morena e dizer não. Quinn só queria descobrir como realmente se sentia antes de se ver debaixo de uma Rachel nua outra vez. Ela queria descobrir se estava realmente tudo bem gostar da própria noiva. Se ela conseguiria lidar com tudo isso.

A loira estava no elevador, há poucos metros de distancia do apartamento de Lídia e Jeremy quando um outro pensamento lhe ocorreu. Ela correu de volta para o apartamento e abriu a porta para ver Lídia e Jeremy olhando fixamente para ela de seus lugares no sofá.

"Eu só não acho que é justo descobrir que sou lésbica há alguns dias, e agora eu estou noiva! Noiva! Eu ouvi as piadas, mas não sabia que lésbicas eram mesmo _tão_ rápidas assim!" ela bateu a porta e correu de volta para o elevador. A loira respirou fundo antes de apertar o botão do andar térreo.

"Aí está você. Está tudo bem?" Rachel sussurrou com um sorriso, se afastando da parede onde estava recostada para se juntar a loira. Quinn assentiu, ciente de que tudo ao redor delas parecia parar enquanto se olhavam.

"Está tudo bem agora." Quinn respondeu sem fôlego. Rachel precisava voltar para o ensaio. O táxi as esperara do lado de fora e as levou para o teatro, quando Quinn mentiu e disse que precisava falar com Lídia sobre algum dos cachorros. Ela pediu para que Rachel a esperasse no táxi, enquanto desabafava sobre seus sentimentos por quase 20 minutos. Quinn Fabray tinha um monte de sentimentos.

As mãos delas se juntaram enquanto deslizavam para o banco traseiro do táxi, quando Rachel disse ao motorista para onde ir. Ela descansou a cabeça no ombro de Quinn, enquanto segurava a mão pálida em sua própria e assistia seu polegar na pele macia. Aquilo parecia tão perfeito. E aquilo assustava a loira.

Ela ainda se sentia assustada quando abraçava Rachel. A assustava o fato de que elas estavam tão apaixonadas, no caminho para o teatro para o ensaio da diva, sem se importar com o mundo. Aquele era um sentimento completamente novo para Quinn. Amar e ser amada. Se sentir feliz pela pessoa que estava logo à sua frente. O que poderia ser mais aterrorizante do que ter tudo o que você sempre desejou? É muito fácil quando não se tem nada a perder. Quinn estava lidando com a percepção de que agora ela tinha tudo a perder. E que o mundo era um lugar frágil. Afinal, quem melhor que Quinn para saber disso.

* * *

"Rachel Berry, é um prazer vê-la novamente."

"Boa noite, Christophe. Obrigada por se encontrar comigo em tão pouco tempo."

"Claro, claro. Qualquer coisa para a mais nova estrela de Julliard." O homem sorriu gentilmente por trás de sua mesa escura, empurrando os óculos para cima do nariz. Rachel sorriu, sentando-se de frente para o administrador de admissões de Julliard, um caderno de anotações em seu colo.

"Você é um homem muito ocupado, então eu vou direto ao assunto. Com exceção de _Uma Doçura_, eu tenho outros papéis, é claro. Gostaria de saber se você pode me ajudar com uma pesquisa. Eu aprecio muito sua vasta experiência." Christophe sorriu educadamente, entrelaçando seus dedos sobre a mesa.

"Naturalmente. Farei qualquer coisa para ajudá-la. Do que você precisa?" Rachel fez uma pausa, considerando suas palavras.

"Como administrador de admissões, _o que_ você procura exatamente em um estudante em potencial? E o que se poderia fazer para angariar fundos financeiros?"

"Como...?"

"Como bolsas de estudos, subsídios, ajuda financeira. O que eu estou procurando exatamente, Christophe, são as palavras e frases corretas que um aluno em potencial poderá usar para impressionar um conselheiro de admissões como você." Ela cruzou as mãos.

Christophe franziu a testa em direção a Rachel por um momento. "E você deseja saber sobre isso por causa da sua peça?"

Rachel alisou a saia nervosamente. "Bem, sim," ela sorriu arrogantemente. "Eu já estou na melhor escola do mundo. Para onde mais eu poderia ir? Isto é, naturalmente, para um papel em um pequeno filme independente sobre uma jovem que... lida com... heroína... e... a morte da mãe... e... tem... que _batalhar_ por uma chance de ir para a faculdade, tudo ao mesmo tempo... e se apaixona... por um pessoa... Um homem! E, ele é muito inteligente. E vai para... Harvard! Ele vai para Harvard! E ela quer segui-lo. E... segue. E ela consegue porque conversa com um conselheiro de admissões. Então, naturalmente, eu preciso de ajuda." Rachel contorceu os lábios enquanto olhava ansiosamente para o homem, desejando ter o poder da clarividência de volta.

Mas sua história acabou funcionando. E logo a mão de Rachel estava voando através das folhas de seu caderno, copiando todas as dicas possíveis. No dia seguinte, enquanto Quinn estava ocupada com o trabalho, Rachel Berry, sentava na pequena sala de espera do escritório de admissões de NYU, no Bronx.

"Srta. Fabray?" Rachel assentiu para a secretária, sorrindo e ficando de pé. "Sra. Landis irá recebe-la agora." A diva, já interpretando seu papel, apanhou suas coisas e flutuou rumo ao escritório.

Ela respirou fundo uma vez, passando as mãos sobre a peruca loira e depois sobre o vestido de verão branco, e abriu a porta.

"Srta. Fabray, é um prazer conhece-la...".

* * *

"Quero agradecer à todos por sua presença na _primeira_ leitura de _Um Encontro Por Mês_!" a mesa lotada com a equipe do filme, aplaudiu e agradeceu as palavras de Matt e apesar de estar exausta, Rachel conseguiu dar um de seus sorrisos brilhantes para os colegas de trabalho. "Vamos começar!" Matt bateu palmas.

Quinn sentou-se, um braço em volta das costas da diva, enquanto virava a primeira página do roteiro. Matt deu um gole em sua água, limpando a garganta, lendo as direções de palco e olhando para Rachel, que sorriu de volta ao ler as primeiras falas de Jocelyn, virando-se para a garota do outro lado, que seria sua melhor amiga no filme. Rachel alegremente aceitou a xícara de chá verde que Quinn lhe ofereceu, e se esforçou para se concentrar em seu papel. Aquele havia sido um longo dia, e elas ainda tinham mais quatro horas de leitura pela frente.

Como de costume, Rachel acordara seis da manhã, mas Quinn não se preocupou em fazer o café da manhã, pois não houve tempo. Rachel deu uma mordida em uma de suas barrinhas de cereal, correndo para a saída do apartamento com a loira em seu encalço.

Elas foram direto para o teatro, como haviam feito durante toda a semana, e Rachel fizera seu aquecimento vocal no táxi, enquanto Quinn preparava todas as cenas e números musicais necessários para a morena. Antes que o táxi parasse completamente, Rachel pulou para fora do carro, enquanto Quinn pagava ao motorista.

Rachel entrou no palco, Quinn sentou-se na platéia, tricô no colo, enquanto Jesse St. James se aproximava da diva. "Eu tenho ensaiado as cenas enquanto durmo." Ele murmurou amargamente, esticando o tendão. "Eu não posso acreditar que nossa estréia é em duas semanas." Ele olhou para os amigos de elenco do outro lado do palco. "Eles não estão prontos."

"Eu tenho inveja de sua preparação enquanto dorme, eu queria que _meu_ subconsciente fosse tão eficiente." Rachel respondeu, sacudindo os membros. "E eles _não_ estão prontos. Eu não estou inteiramente certa se _qualquer_ um de nós está."

"Não, você está incrível. Nós dois estamos. Nós somos os lideres e nós vamos salva-los." Respondeu Jesse, enquanto Stefan batia palmas para chamar a atenção de todos.

"Do inicio!"

Dezoito números musicais, doze leituras de seqüências, e quatro ensaios de cenas depois, Quinn e Rachel tomaram outro táxi para o campus de NYU.

Rachel estava cansada, sua garganta doía, e ela estava farta de comer em movimento. _Uma__ Doçura_ não estava pronto e isso a estava estressando. Apesar do que Jesse tinha dito, Rachel sabia que ela poderia ser melhor, e ela desejava que a estréia acontecesse na data prevista.

"Jocelyn entra no restaurante e senta no bar." Matt leu. A mão esquerda de Quinn estava caída sobre o ombro da diva, massageando o pescoço da morena com os olhos no grupo. "Ela troca um sorriso com o atendente do bar, e olha em torno, esperando seu namorado ansiosamente, antes de pegar um cigarro e acende-lo."

Rachel deixou seu pescoço pender para o lado, com as mãos de Quinn ainda acariciando seu pescoço, mas congelou de repente, ao sentir a mão da loira vacilar. "Com licença? Eu faço o que?" Rachel perguntou, de repente alerta.

Matt ficou surpreso pela interrupção. Ele olhou ao redor, antes de se voltar para a diva. "Eu disse que você pega uma bebida?"

"Não, não, não. Antes disso."

"Uhhhh, você acende um cigarro?"

"Bingo. Hum, isso não vai acontecer." Ela afirmou, balançando o dedo. As pessoas ao redor se remexeram em suas cadeiras.

"Mas, Rach..." Matt começou, tentando pedir ajuda de seus companheiros sobre a importância do cigarro na cena.

"Matthew, até este momento-" Rachel olhou para cima quando Quinn balançou a cabeça lentamente. A diva franziu a sobrancelha, não tão alegre quando a loira a interrompeu com um leve aperto no ombro, antes de se virar para Matt. "Como eu estava dizendo, até este momento eu tenho sido muito receptiva com todas as falas, todos os encontros, as cenas picantes e tudo. Mas, isso, eu não posso agüentar."

Matt gaguejou, ao lado dele, Jared falou. "Mas, Rachel, o cigarro é importante-"

"O cigarro não estava no meu roteiro original e eu nunca concordaria em pôr em risco a minha voz, por um cena pequena no filme. Eu não posso, eu não vou arriscar minha voz, Jared."

Rapidamente, Chris, Paul, Matt e Jared se juntaram para discutir a cena. Rachel levantou da cadeira. "Se algum de vocês achou por um segundo que eu comprometeria minha voz, vocês estão redondamente enganados." Mas Rachel foi interrompida por Quinn Fabray. "Quinn?" Rachel suspirou, surpresa com sua noiva. "_Quinn_, sa- Quinn sai da minha frente!" Rachel disse, batendo o pé e tentando ignorar a loira.

Mas Quinn apenas balançou a cabeça lentamente, cruzando os braços. "_Quinn_, saia da minha frente neste instante! Você está arruinando a dramaticidade da minha saída!" Rachel sussurrou. Atrás delas, o elenco observava a cena intrigados. Eles não podiam ouvir o que a diva estava dizendo, mas ela parecia bastante chateada. Matt abaixou a cabeça a mordeu o lábio, sabendo exatamente o que Rachel estava tentando fazer.

"Escuta, Rachel. É apenas uma primeira leitura." Murmurou Quinn. "Volte para mesa e continue com as cenas e no final, eu mesma falo com o Matt."

"Mas e se-"

"Agora ninguém sabe o que está acontecendo; você pode simplesmente dar um tempo no banheiro. Faça _seu_ trabalho e deixe que _eu_ seja a diva por você." Quinn resmungou. Rachel olhou para a loira, confusa, mas sua postura estava mais relaxada.

"O que você quer dizer?" ela perguntou lentamente, cruzando os braços, enquanto esperava.

"O que eu quero dizer é: agora é _meu_ trabalho defender você. Você está absolutamente certa, eu também não vou arriscar sua voz apenas por uma cena pequena. Vou falar com Matt e Jared sobre isso, e garanto que a cena será cortada." A sobrancelha de Rachel subiu com a determinação na voz da loira. Ninguém nunca defendera Rachel daquela forma, era quase um alivio ver Quinn tomando as rédeas.

"Você realmente vai fazer isso por mim?" Rachel perguntou.

"Claro, Rach." Agora era a vez de Quinn ficar confusa. "Por que eu não faria?" Rachel pensou naquilo por um instante, antes de suspirar, virando-se com um sorriso brilhante.

"Por favor, continuem sem mim, vou apenas fazer uma visita rápida ao banheiro. Muito chá." Ela terminou com uma risada, fazendo os outros riremem compreensão. Rachel lançou uma piscadela para Quinn antes de fazer seu caminho para o banheiro.

Três horas depois, Quinn se esquivou do restante do elenco. Ela esperou Zach terminar de falar com Matt e Jared antes de se levantar para sair.

"Posso falar com vocês dois, por favor?" Quinn perguntou, se recostando no assento, seu braço ao redor da cadeira de Rachel. A diva estava do outro lado da sala, falando com Gloria, sua melhor amiga no filme.

"Claro, Quinn, o que houve?" Matt perguntou com um sorriso. Ele imediatamente soube que não gostaria do que Quinn teria a dizer. Ele sabia, pela postura casual que ela estava tentando dá-lo um falso sentimento se segurança, como se estivesse prestes a conversar com a antiga chefe das lideres de torcida.

"Por que a cena é importante, Matt?" _Merda_. Matt pensou.

"Porque mostra que Jocelyn está ansiosa. Que ela não está agindo como ela mesma."

"E ela não pode... morder as unhas? Pedir várias bebidas para provar isso? Hum? Correr os olhos pelo local? Não?" Jared olhou para Matt, e esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Ele certamente não queria enfrentar Quinn; ela o assustava!

"Eu... uh..."

"Deixe-me responder por você, Matt." Quinn disse, cruzando as pernas, descansando o queixo sobre o punho. "Rachel está em um show off-Broadway. Sua estréia é em menos de duas semanas. Sua voz, para ela, é mais importante do que os órgãos. Ela não precisa de um fígado enquanto puder cantar como canta. Você já ouviu a voz dela, não. Matt? Ela não é boa?"

Matt limpou a garganta e resmungou. "O que, Matt? Eu não entendi."

"Eu disse que ela é incrível." Matt disse, o rosto vermelho.

"E quanto a _você_, Jared. Você acha que um cigarro é mesmo tão importante? Não podemos fazer algo que mencionei?"

"Eu... uh... Eu acho que sim."

"É claro que sim, rapazes." Quinn sorriu, batendo na mesa. "Vai ser tão eficaz e ela nem vai precisar arriscar suas cordas vocais. Obrigada por me ouvirem." Quinn saiu da cadeira, caminhando em direção a Rachel que ainda estava conversando com Gloria. "Vamos lá, R, vamos." Quinn disse, apanhando a bolsa da diva, saindo da sala de aula.

Rachel rapidamente se despediu de Gloria e acompanhou a loira. "Você falou com eles? O que aconteceu, Quinn?" Rachel perguntou.

"Eu falei com eles." Quinn começou, assobiando para um táxi. "Quanto ao que aconteceu... eu Sylvesterei eles. Agora entra no táxi, bonitona." Quinn sorriu, jogando a bolsa de Rachel no banco de trás e gesticulando para Rachel entrar.

Rachel abriu um grande sorriso, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando levemente os lábios de Quinn. "Meu herói." Passava pouco das onze da noite. Mas isso não impediu Quinn de deslizar os óculos pelo rosto, seu sorriso maroto ainda nos lábios, antes de entrar no táxi e dar o endereço ao motorista.

* * *

"Foi emocionante." A loira sussurrou com um sorriso. "Foi... _divertido_." Rachel sorriu de volta, pressionando ainda mais o corpo contra Quinn.

"Eu aposto que você foi incrível." Rachel disse, reprimindo uma gargalhada.

"Com certeza." Quinn respondeu, com mais uma onda de risos. "Você pode ama-la ou odiá-la, mas Sue Sylvester sabe o que faz." A loira afirmou, suavemente. "Ela foi a melhor professora que eu já tive. Observa-la, estuda-la como eu fiz por quatro anos... ela sabia como conseguir o que queria."

Rachel sorriu, deslizando uma perna entre as de Quinn. "Ela tinha jeito com as pessoas, assim como você." Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Você acha que eu tenho jeito com as pessoas?"

"Jesse com certeza acha que sim. Ele me contou sobre como você o ameaçou." Rachel riu enquanto Quinn levantava a cabeça, lambendo os lábios, olhando nos olhos da diva.

"Ele mereceu." Rachel deu de ombros e afastou uma mecha de cabelos loiros para longe do rosto de Quinn.

"Provavelmente."

"Desculpe, você está cansada. Podemos falar sobre isso amanhã."

"Não!" Rachel balançou a cabeça. "Você está tão animada. E com razão. Você encontrou algo que ama fazer. Nós sempre falamos sobre o que eu gosto e acho que agora é a sua vez."

Quinn sorriu suavemente, os olhos brilhando de emoção. "Eu realmente gosto disso." Ela mordeu o lábio, tentando esconder o fato de ter se divertido. "É só que... não sei... é como se eu tivesse nascido para fazer isso."

"Eu concordo completamente. Você é esforçada e sempre está atualizada. Você sabe do que as pessoas gostam. Você foi ótima! Você sabe no que pretende se concentrar?"

Quinn ajustou a cabeça no travesseiro e observou o teto, antes de se voltar para Rachel. Elas estavam dividindo o mesmo travesseiro, o mesmo espaço. O braço de Rachel descansava sobre o quadril da loira, e os dedos de Quinn corriam preguiçosamente através dos cabelos da diva. "Eu sinceramente não sei. Eu não sei muito sobre a indústria. Talvez eu possa ser uma empresária? Uma agente ou publicitária?"

Rachel assentiu freneticamente. "Com qual deles você está concordando?" Quinn perguntou com uma risada.

"Todos!" Quinn riu novamente e se aproximou ainda mais de Rachel.

"Eu teria que ir para a faculdade." A loira começou, encontrando o primeiro problema. Talvez, se tivesse salvo suas economias, poderia pensar em ir para uma boa universidade. Mas essas economias já estavam escondidas em uma caixinha de veludo azul no tanque da privada, esperando o momento certo para ser libertada.

"Nós podemos dar um jeito." Rachel disse, tentando se aproximar ainda mais da loira. "Podemos fazer uma pequena busca neste fim de semana?" Rachel perguntou, descansando a cabeça sobre o peito de Quinn.

"Hummm, este fim de semana? Deixe-me pensar, deixe-me pensar. O que eu tenho para fazer neste fim de semana?" A loira se perguntou, batendo o indicador no queixo, divertida, fazer Rachel sorrir. "Não. Não consigo pensar em nada importante para este fim de semana. Sem aniversários ou algo assim."

A diva apertou o estômago de Quinn, a fazendo rir. "É melhor você ficar em silêncio, Quinn Fabray, ou vou começar à procurar outros representantes." Quinn de repente parou de rir, olhando para Rachel.

"Isso quer dizer...?"

"Oh, definitivamente." Rachel concluiu, ajustando o cotovelo no colchão, olhando de cima para a loira. "Vamos ver. Você me deu a música perfeita e escolheu o monólogo que me rendeu um papel em _Uma Doçura_. Encontrou o roteiro perfeito e meu papel em _Um Encontro__ Por__ Mês-"_

"Titulo provisório." As duas disseram juntas, antes de explodirem em gargalhadas.

"E você evitou a perfeita saída dramática de uma diva hoje, e ainda assim, conseguiu proteger a mim _e_ a minha reputação. Eu diria que você está contratada."

Quinn sorriu para Rachel, acariciando o lábio inferior da diva com o polegar. "Contratada, hum? Como empresária, agente ou publicitária?"

"Sim." Rachel respondeu, voltando a descansar sobre o peito de Quinn. Quando a loira parou de sorrir, ela falou.

"Você confia em mim com a sua carreira?" ela perguntou, ligeiramente maravilhada.

"Eu confio em você com mais do que isso, Quinn." Rachel disse, fechando os olhos. Ela ainda estava com medo. E estava ainda mais petrificada por se deixar apaixonar por Rachel. Mas enquanto ela ouvia a respiração da noiva deitada sobre si, Quinn sabia que nada daquilo importava mais. Rachel a amava, então ela se permitiria amar Rachel de volta. E todos os medos de uma só vez, esvaíram-se.

* * *

"Não! Não! Não!" Quinn gritou, erguendo os braços para parar o movimento. "As mesas vão para o outro lado, a pista de dança é aqui, e o palco deve ser montado mais na frente! Vocês nunca organizaram uma festa antes? Essa é sua primeira vez no mundo real?" a loira gritou, virando-se em direção aos dois homens no canto.

"Eu sinto muito por isso." Ela disse, apertando a ponte do nariz. "Tem sido assim do dia todo e estou começando a me perguntar se vai estar pronto em tempo para Rachel esta noite." Ambos os pais de Rachel sorriram com as palavras da loira.

Eles estavam de pé em meio ao salão vazio há quase meia hora e ficaram completamente felizes apenas em observar o trabalho de Quinn. Enquanto conversava com o organizador da festa, ela gesticulava com freqüência, xingava alto, e cruzava os braços sobre o peito em descontentamento. Os dois se sentiam emocionados por alguém no mundo, uma mulher bonita, carismática e brilhante que usava palavras como 'em tempo para Rachel' se preocupar tanto com a diva. Quinn era perfeita para a garotinha deles. E Rachel era perfeita para Quinn.

"Bem, diga o que podemos fazer para ajudar." O pai de Rachel disse, ajustando os óculos no rosto.

"Bem, Jeremy e alguns dos amigos dele estão cuidando das mesas e cadeiras. Jen e alguns dos amigos de Julliard de Rachel estão preparados para apanhar todas as comidas no apartamento. "Quinn suspirou, contando cada item nos dedos. "Matt ficou responsável por trazer uma banda, mas eu tenho o karaokê preparado para as pausas na apresentação. E o resto da equipe de elenco está trazendo as decorações que o organizador não ofereceu. O que eu realmente preciso é manter a Rachel afastada. E de alguém com _meio cérebro_," Quinn gritou sobre o ombro. "Para configurar a maquina do karaokê."

"Bem, isso eu posso fazer." O pai de Rachel disse.

"E eu mantenho Rachel afastada." O outro pai de Rachel acrescentou.

"Isso seria incrível. Ela acha que eu estou caminhando com um dos cachorros, mas sei que ela suspeita de alguma coisa. É a Rachel, afinal. Ano passado ela soube que eu a levaria para o recital de _Os Gatos_ um mês antes de _realmente_ comprar os ingressos. Ela definitivamente sabe que estou preparando alguma coisa."

"Essa é a nossa Rachel." O homem mais alto sorriu. Quinn gostou de como aquilo soava.

"Enfim. Todos estarão chegando em breve, eu só preciso estar pronta." Os Berry assentiram e começaram a trabalhar. "Vamos esperar que tudo corra bem." Quinn disse para si mesma.

Duas horas depois o desejo da loira se tornou realidade. Quinn recostou-se contra um pilar, correndo os olhos ao redor do ambiente. Estudantes de Julliard misturados com os elencos de _Uma Doçura_ e _Um Encontro Por Mês_ e alguns dos amigos de Lídia e Jeremy. Os homens Berry conversavam em um canto, balançando a cabeça levemente ao som da música. E a convidada de honra estava caminhando entre diferentes grupos brilhando e irradiando alegria. Ela sabia que Quinn estava preparando alguma coisa durante a semana, mas nunca imaginou que fosse isso.

Às vezes, Rachel apenas parava, olhando para todas aquelas pessoas comemorando seu aniversário e seu sucesso. Ela sentia-se esmagada por tamanha felicidade, quase não acreditando que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo.

Quinn desempenhou o papel de anfitriã perfeita. Repondo os aperitivos quando as bandejas ficavam vazias, fazendo com que todos tivessem algo para beber e o suficiente para comer, tendo certeza de que a banda tocasse apenas as músicas preferidas de Rachel, e sorrindo e conversando com os amigos de Rachel. Era apenas dez horas e ela já estava exausta. Mas a noite ainda não havia terminado.

"Eu acho que você esqueceu de me convidar." Quinn olhou por cima do ombro, antes de se voltar para observar Rachel na pista de dança com Jen.

"Me desculpe por isso." A loira sorriu largamente, num tom que queria dizer o completo oposto. Ela e Jesse St. James estavam na mesma posição; braços cruzados, um tornozelo sobre o outro, encostados contra o pilar, assistindo Rachel.

"Ela está se divertindo." Jesse olhou para Quinn, mas ela não respondeu. "Você _percebeu_ que ela me pediu para lhe fazer ciúmes, não? Idéia _dela_?" Quinn deu uma risadinha, sacudindo a cabeça. _É claro que ela sabia. Aquilo era tão Rachel_. "Eu não sou um cara mau, você podia ter me convidado."

"Sim, você é." Quinn respondeu com convicção, sorrindo ao ver Rachel sorrir.

"Bem, eu não sou um cara bom, mas não sou um cara mau. Estou nervoso quanto a _Uma Doçura_. Não vai estar tão bom quanto deveria."

"Eu concordo." Respondeu Quinn, os olhos ainda em Rachel.

"O que você me sugere?"

Quinn pensou por um momento antes de se afastar da coluna. "Um agente melhor."

"Qual é o seu problema comigo, Fabray?" Jesse perguntou, caminhando rumo à loira, com um sorriso presunçoso.

"Você poderia ser um santo. Você não é, mas poderia ser." Quinn explicou, olhando sobre o ombro dele para ver Jeremy rodopiando Rachel na pista de dança. "O fato, St. James, é que não importa quem você é, o que importa é que você beijou minha noiva. Pode ter sido ontem ou há uma década, não vai mudar o fato de que eu devo te odiar apenas por isso. Eu estava lá quando ela se perguntou se deveria perder a virgindade com você. Eu tive que me sentir enjoada por ela ter dito quão erótico era beijar você. Só de pensar, tenho vontade de vomitar. Então me perdoe se não sou um doce, mas quando olho para você, tudo que posso lembrar é a vontade irresistível de vomitar tanto até que meu bebê saísse pela garganta."

"Você gostou de Rachel por todo esse tempo?" Jesse perguntou, incrédulo. Pela primeira vez, os olhos de Quinn encontraram os de Jesse. O ritmo da música mudou para algo mais agitado, e a loira respondeu honestamente.

"Vamos apenas dizer que o que eu sinto por Rachel surgiu muito antes de você aparecer no _New Directions_". Quinn virou para se juntar a Rachel na pista de dança, mas se voltou para o rapaz. "Quanto a _Uma Doçura_, eu estou dando um jeito nisso." Respondeu Quinn antes de tirar Rachel dos braços de Jeremy. Jesse observou a loira e pensou no que ela dissera. Parecia estranhamente reconfortante o que ela acabara de lhe comunicar.

Enquanto a noite continuava, a comida acabava e a banda se cansava, convidados começaram a se despedir, e Rachel tentou convencer Quinn de que elas deveriam apresentar um dueto no palco. Surpreendentemente, Rachel evitara o karaokê até aquele momento, descansando a voz. Mas depois de dois copos de vinho, a única coisa que realmente importava agora era cantar com Quinn.

"Nós apenas cantamos _uma_ vez juntas no colégio." Rachel implorou, enquanto a multidão se animava a aplaudia.

"_Rachel_," Quinn se lamentou, não apreciando a luz dos holofotes sobre ela. "Eu não quero." Rachel fez um beicinho, implorando para a loira.

"Mas é meu aniversário!" Quinn riu e cobriu o rosto com vergonha, quando Rachel fez a multidão gritar o nome da loira.

"OK! Mas só porque é seu aniversário! E você vai ficar me devendo!" Rachel gritou, e escolheu a música.

"Eu vou primeiro, se você não se importa."

"Claro, fique à vontade." Quinn fez um gesto com o braço, deixando espaço para Rachel no palco. Quando a música começou, Quinn revirou os olhos. Rachel cantava aquela musica regularmente enquanto elas dividiam o apartamento durante o ano e meio em que estavam juntas. Às vezes, Quinn cantava também, quando estava de bom humor.

"_The way you wear your hat_," Rachel começou, os olhos brilhando em direção a Quinn. "_The way you sip your tea_," os amigos aplaudiam enquanto a loira corava. Rachel se aproximou, desejando que Quinn soubesse que cantava apenas para ela. Era raro, mas Rachel não estava se apresentando para a multidão, apenas para Quinn. A festa foi algo que Rachel jamais esperava que Quinn fizesse.

Rachel não escolheu a música apenas porque elas cantavam juntas todos os domingos, como uma tradição; não, ela escolheu aquela música pela letra. "_The way you change my life_", muito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. O fato de que a canção significava tanto para as duas, fazia a escolha ser muito mais fácil.

"_The way you sing off key_," Rachel sorriu, cantando a estrofe para Quinn, que fingiu um olhar indignado enquanto ria. "_The way you make my dreams_," Rachel cantou, trocando as palavras da canção, colocando os braços em torno do pescoço da loira. "_No, no, they can't take that away from me."_

* * *

Quinn encontrou Rachel em um canto, discutindo o filme com Matt e Jared. A festa tinha oficialmente acabado, mas os três conversavam animadamente sobre as escolhas das músicas para cada cena, e ela sabia que as reclamações logo estariam por vir. "Mas, Quinn!" Rachel exclamou, enquanto a loira a empurrava para dentro de um táxi onde os pais da diva já estavam sentados. "Matt cantou a música para mim e é tããão perfeita. Tem o toque certo de paixão e drama, com lindas letras e eu acho que é realmente perfeita!" Rachel sentou entre os pais, enquanto Quinn sentava no banco da frente, dando o endereço ao motorista.

"Eu nunca a ouvi." Respondeu Quinn, ligeiramente inclinada para olhar para Rachel.

"Awww, Quinn, é linda! É completamente desconhecida e eu só ouvi porque Matt a cantou para mim. Assim que chegar em casa vou comprar todas as faixas da banda no _iTunes_. Dovelyn Shutt já concordou em nos ceder a música e Matt conhece o lugar perfeito onde a cena deverá ser gravada!" Rachel estava muito ocupada para prestar atenção no caminho. "Nighmare fala sobre um coração partido que-" Rachel abruptamente foi interrompida quando o motorista estacionou em uma viela.

"Onde estamos?" ao lado dela, os pais de Rachel pareciam confusos, mas Quinn pagou o motorista e saiu do carro, abrindo a porta traseira.

"Vem comigo?" Quinn perguntou, estendendo a mão. Rachel sabia que mais uma surpresa estava por vir e respirou fundo antes de aceitar a mão de Quinn. "Eu vou cobrir seus olhos, tudo bem, aniversariante?" Quinn sorriu.

A loira escoltou os três Berry até a esquina, pondo um dedo nos lábios em aviso aos pais de Rachel para não fazerem nenhum som. Ambos concordaram entusiasticamente, mas seus queixos caíram quando viram a surpresa da loira.

Quinn cobriu os olhos de Rachel com mais força, pressionando os lábios contra o ouvido da diva. "Feliz aniversário, Rachel." Ela sussurrou, enquanto retirava a mão. Ela ouviu Rachel suspirar e viu seu olhar de surpresa e admiração, enquanto lagrimas caíam rapidamente. A diva virou jogando-se contra Quinn, chorando silenciosamente, seus olhos nunca deixando a marquise do teatro.

Os olhos de Rachel observavam o letreiro do teatro onde se lia _Uma Doçura_, e a data de estréia. Pelo canto dos olhos, Quinn viu os pais de Rachel chorarem em silêncio, com sorrisos orgulhosos. A loira não perguntou se a noiva estava bem, pois ela sabia, Rachel estava bem, ela só precisava de um momento para absorver tudo.

"Como você fez isso?" Rachel perguntou, entre uma risada e um soluço, olhando para Quinn.

"Eu tive uma conversa com Stefan." Quinn sussurrou, acariciando o braço da diva. A loira sorriu, tirando a câmera de dentro da bolsa. "Vai lá, eu quero uma foto." Rachel tentou afastar as lagrimas, com o maior sorriso que Quinn já vira. "Vamos lá, superstar." A loira assentiu.

Rachel pulou para baixo da marquise. "Digaaaaaaa, Broadway!"

"Broadway!" Rachel gritou, fazendo uma pose, os braços levantados acima da cabeça, enquanto lágrimas continuavam a descer pelas bochechas.

"Eu quero uma com vocês duas juntas." O pai de Rachel sorriu. Quinn se aproximou de Rachel e deslizou um braço pelos ombros de Rachel.

"Esse," Rachel suspirou, apontando para o letreiro. "Esse é o melhor presente de aniversário do mundo." Quinn enxugou as próprias lagrimas e beijou a diva suavemente.

"Que bom." Rachel deu mais um gritinho excitado, fazendo Quinn rir, enquanto elas posavam para pelo menos mais meia dúzia de fotos.

"Vocês dois são os próximos." Quinn disse, se afastando de Rachel e apanhando a câmera de volta. Os homens Berry se aproximaram da filha, a engolfando num abraço apertado.

Antes de tirar a foto, ela parou e apenas assistiu a cena. Ela nunca vira Rachel tão completamente feliz antes. Ali estava ela, nos braços dos pais, sorrindo enquanto lagrimas caíam, sob o enorme letreiro que dizia: _Uma Doçura_, estrelando Rachel Berry. Não houve realmente outra maneira de fazer aquilo. Pois aquilo era para Rachel, e para os pais dela também. Ela queria criar a memória perfeita.

De repente, Quinn limpou a garganta e sacudiu as próprias lagrimas. "Digaaaaaam, _Uma Doçura_!" os Berry repetiram a frase e Quinn tirou mais uma série de fotos.

As portas do teatro se abriram e o porteiro saiu com uma vassoura na mão. "Com licença! Você pode tirar uma foto nossa?" Quinn perguntou.

O porteiro enfiou a nota de vinte dólares que a loira lhe estendeu dentro do bolso, sorrindo enquanto o grupo fazia várias poses diferentes. Ele só parava quando alguém passava em frente a câmera.

O coração de Quinn martelava tão depressa que ela se sentia tonta. Ela sorriu de volta para Rachel, antes de continuar com o plano.

"Com licença, senhora?" Quinn chamou uma mulher acompanhada do marido que estava olhando para a marquise. O porteiro continuava tirando fotos, e os Berry se perguntaram o que Quinn estava fazendo. "Esta é Rachel Berry!" ela disse, apontando para a diva.

A mulher e o marido pareciam impressionados, enquanto se aproximavam. "Ela estará estrelando_ Uma Doçura_ em pouco mais de uma semana." Quinn continuou, embora Rachel estivesse corando furiosamente ao seu lado.

"Que maravilha, querida." A mulher sorriu.

"_Quinn_." Rachel murmurou, visivelmente constrangida, mas absorvendo o elogio.

"Você pode me dar o seu autógrafo, querida?" a mulher perguntou, já tirando um pedaço de papel e uma caneta da bolsa. Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram, cheios de lagrimas, olhando para Quinn. A loira deu uma cotovelada na diva, sorrindo.

"Vamos, Rach, a mulher quer o seu autógrafo." Rachel se aproximou, o corpo tremendo, e Quinn a segurou firmemente. O flash da câmera continuava iluminando o rosto da morena, enquanto ela aceitava a caneta que a mulher lhe estendia.

Os pais de Rachel continuavam a chorar, as mãos sobre os corações, testemunhando o maior sonho da filha se tornando realidade. "Jonas, querido, pegue a câmera! Eu quero uma foto com Rachel Berry!" Rachel tremeu mais ainda.

O porteiro agora estava em frente a Rachel e a mulher, um grupo de turistas se aproximando, atraídos pelo grupo que posava para fotos e rapidamente ouviram sobre a mais nova estrela em ascensão.

"Você pode me dar o seu autografo?" uma jovem pediu, segurando um cartaz e uma caneta para Rachel; as duas amigas que a acompanhavam já seguravam algo para a diva assinar também.

Logo, Rachel estava sendo cercada por pessoas. Todos pedindo-lhe para que assinasse algo ou para que posasse para as fotos. Ela sabia que estava sorrindo para as câmeras, mas não conseguia lembrar exatamente o porque. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de Quinn. Quinn que havia feito tudo isso. Ela sabia que dar seu primeiro autógrafo era tudo para Rachel. Quinn sabia que ver seu nome em um letreiro era algo que ela desejara a vida toda. E havia feito tudo isso, no aniversário de Rachel, com os pais da diva presentes, tudo por Rachel.

"Você pode assinar para Mary?" uma garota perguntou, enquanto estendia seu papel para Rachel.

"Use isto." Quinn disse, segurando um livro que tinha na bolsa debaixo do papel para dar melhor apoio para Rachel. A diva agradeceu com a voz tremula. Ela sentiu a mão da loira sobre a própria, enquanto apoiavam o livro juntas, e tentou se concentrar na sensação de Quinn contra seu corpo, tentando fazer uma assinatura legível.

"Você pode assinar esta para Quinn?" a loira murmurou no ouvido de Rachel. Ela estava de pé atrás da diva, segurando-a, seu braço direito em torno da cintura de Rachel e a mão esquerda ainda sobre a da morena debaixo do livro.

Rachel assentiu, assinando o papel. "Para a mulher que eu amo mais que tudo." Quinn leu num sussurro enquanto Rachel escrevia as palavras. Rachel suspirou, ainda ciente das câmeras e pessoas ao redor, tentando escrever através da visão embaçada.

Repentinamente ela congelou. Sua boca abriu ligeiramente enquanto ela ignorava a multidão gritando seu nome. Ela sentiu a mão de Quinn se mover discretamente, deslizando o metal frio em seu dedo, e o peso que aquilo trouxe.

Rachel olhou para Quinn enquanto o livro caía no chão. Ninguém pareceu se importar. As pessoas apenas continuaram tirando fotos e mais fotos enquanto Rachel observava Quinn, hipnotizada com a realização do que Quinn acabara de fazer.

Quinn encostou a testa na de Rachel, suas lagrimas se misturando, enquanto o mundo a sua volta continuava no ritmo de Nova York. Quinn sentiu Rachel acenando a cabeça contra ela, e assim, elas se abraçaram.

Lentamente, a multidão se dispersou, alguns ainda interessados na nova estrela da Broaway que abraçava outra mulher. Mas logo eram apenas os homens Berry... e Quinn e Rachel.

* * *

As próximas duas semanas se passaram em um frenesi de ensaios, ensaios e mais ensaios. Quinn contratou Jeremy para ficar no seu lugar com seus passeios com os cães, assim, ela poderia passar mais tempo ajudando Rachel no que quer que a diva precisasse.

Desde o aniversário da diva, Quinn ficava cada vez mais perto de Rachel. E não apenas porque o anel de diamante fundamentava seus futuros juntos, mas porque Rachel se tornava um furacão de estresse a tal ponto, que Quinn estava preocupada. Mas, surpreendentemente, na noite de abertura, era a cabeça da loira que pendia sobre a privada enquanto sofria de ansiedade.

"Honestamente, Quinn, se não sairmos neste exato momento, eu não vou ter tempo suficiente para me preparar!" Rachel disse, parada na porta, quando Quinn pairou mais uma vez sobre o vaso sanitário.

Quinn ergueu um dedo, pedindo mais um minuto e Rachel bufou, checando pela terceira vez tudo o que seria necessário para a estréia. Elas estavam prestes a terminar de gravar _Um Encontro Por Mês_, a cortina de _Uma Doçura_ subiria em seis horas, quer o elenco estivesse preparado ou não, e outro filme já havia chamado a atenção da diva, mesmo ela estando abarrotada de trabalho.

Chris, um amigo de Matt e membro da equipe de _Um Encontro Por Mês_, implorou para Quinn deixar Rachel ajuda-lo. Ele estava produzindo outro filme que escrevera na esperança de apresentá-lo em _Sundance_, e sua atriz coadjuvante desistira no ultimo minuto. A loira disse que não, repetidamente, preocupada com a saúde de Rachel - que quase não dormia à noite - mas aceitou ler o roteiro antes de dar seu não final.

_Qual De Vocês Eu Amo_, era um drama sombrio sobre um jovem terapeuta que se apaixonava por sua paciente. A jovem tinha múltiplas personalidades e ele se apaixonava pela personalidade mais maligna – o possível papel de Rachel. Bem, era o possível papel de Rachel até Quinn ler o roteiro. Aquele era o material perfeito para _Sundance_, tudo bem. Mas Quinn recusou; Rachel já tinha preocupações suficientes com as quais lidar.

Mas a diva soube da situação de Chris e olhou suplicante para Quinn. "NÃO!" Quinn gritou. Rachel abraçou a loira.

"O roteiro é bom?"

"Sim, mas-"

"Se eu não estivesse trabalhando, você poderia sugerir que eu o fizesse?"

"Sim, mas-"

"Você quer que eu faça?"

"Não! Você já tem o _suficiente_!"

"Eu faço." Rachel disse para Chris.

Na verdade, era por isso que Quinn estava debruçada sobre a privada na grande noite de Rachel. Ela tinha pesadelos constantes onde Rachel se encontrava no palco recitando versos e de repente, começava a recitar falas de outros personagens. Ela mal podia suportar os nervos.

Rachel sorriu, divertida, enquanto observava a noiva escovar os dentes pela segunda vez e jogar água fria no rosto. Ela queria ficar irritada mas Rachel quase não se importava com o possível atraso, pois Quinn era tão adorável quando ficava nervosa. Então, ela apenas ajudou a loira a sair do banheiro e segurou a garota pálida e tremula enquanto deixavam o apartamento.

O backstage estava uma confusão de emoções. Dean murmurava sua falas do lado de fora do banheiro. Jesse estava completamente relaxado em seu camarim, lustrando as unhas e se perguntando aonde eles deveriam comemorar a noite de estréia. Rachel estalava o pescoço, fazendo seu aquecimento vocal. Quinn andava de um lado para o outro, afastando quem quer que perturbasse Rachel.

Ninguém ficou surpreso quando a loira se juntou ao circulo de agradecimento antes do show. Stefan fez uma oração e pediu para todos darem tudo de si. Rachel observava seus colegas de elenco; todos, com exceção de Jesse, pareciam prestes a fazer xixi nas calças. A única coisa que mantinha sua cabeça no lugar era o modo como Quinn mordia o lábio; ela queria deixar a loira orgulhosa.

Tudo ocorreu bem. Apenas... bem. Não havia fluído como a diva esperara e os outros artistas definitivamente não estavam preparados, mas ela e Jesse tinham dinâmica juntos. Rachel _sabia_ que eles roubavam a cena quando estavam no palco ao mesmo tempo, a platéia acordava e prestava atenção.

Ela não sabia onde os pais estavam sentados e se sentiu grata por isso, mas Rachel estava ciente do fato de que Quinn estava nos bastidores ao lado de Stefan, ambos roendo as unhas. Ela sentiu uma sensação de poder ao saber que Quinn a estava observando. Ela usou toda a força que ganhou dos olhos cor de avelã e impulsionou-a para seu desempenho. Isso e o toque constante em seu anel de noivado, recitando cada fala apenas para Quinn.

Embora o publico houvesse aplaudido, todos sabiam que o show mais queridinho da américa não estava pronto. Stefan havia feito seu melhor para levantar a moral de todos, e disse que eles mereciam um dia de folga, especialmente Rachel.

Eles tinham mais duas performances antes que isso pudesse acontecer, no entanto. E a diva estava ansiosa pela segunda-feira.

"Nós queremos seis doses de tequila e seis cervejas." Jesse resmungou, jogando o dinheiro para o garçom. "Que piada, juro que Dean estava prestes a passar mal aos meus pés no segundo ato."

"Eu não acredito que Selma esqueceu as letras de seu solo. Sinceramente, o próprio solo!"

"Como Greg não se lembrou de tirar o chapéu na segunda cena? Pelo menos isso?"

"Eu tenho quase certeza que Josh se referiu à sua esposa no palco com o próprio nome. Ele tentou consertar, mas eu ouvi."

Quinn sorriu enquanto Jesse e Rachel continuavam suas criticas. Ela descansou os cotovelos no bar, olhando ao redor do restaurante movimentado, suspirandoem alivio. A peça não fora boa. Mas Rachel havia sido espetacular. Ela até admitia que Jesse havia sido tão bom quanto a diva ou quase. Ele não demonstrava tanta emoção quanto Rachel, mas era extremamente talentoso. A moral de história para Quinn: ela não precisava se preocupar, Rachel não ficaria muito tempo _fora_ da Broadway.

"E aquele saxofone!" Rachel exclamou cobrindo o rosto. "A afinação dele estava horrível."

"Eu estava mais preocupado com o fato de que Daniel e OH MEU DEUS, AQUELE É AINSLEY SWAINE?" Jesse gritou, de repente, fazendo Quinn levantar a sobrancelha zombeteiramente.

"Quem?" Quinn tentou trocar um olhar com Rachel, prestes a dizer quão idiota Jesse poderia ser, mas para sua surpresa, os olhos da diva estavam tão arregalados quanto os do rapaz. "Com licença, _quem_?" Quinn repetiu, não apreciando o olhar no rosto da noiva.

"Ainsley Swaine!" Rachel soltou em um só fôlego, batendo as costas contra o assento. Ela pode não ter percebido, mas aquilo provavelmente deveria ter doído. Em vez disso, ela manteve os olhos grudados no homem de cabelos brancos no outro lado do bar, acompanhado de uma mulher no auge de seus sessenta mas ainda exalando a beleza de uma moça de vinte. Rachel tinha quase certeza que de Quinn era aquele mesmo tipo de mulher. "Ele é um grande, _grande_ fã e empreendedor da Broadway! Milionário-".

"Mil vezes mais que milionário." Jesse continuou. "Que passou seus dias assistindo shows e dando suporte financeiro às peças que o impressionavam."

"Oh meu Deus, Quinn! Você não acha que ele viu o show, acha?" Rachel murmurou, enquanto observava o homem. A loira finalmente viu o recurso. Aparentemente, esse Ainsley possuía dinheiro, influencia e paixão pelo palco. Ela tinha que apresentar Rachel a ele.

"Eu tenho que conhece-lo, Quinn." Rachel implorou, olhando para a loira. "Estou indo lá." A diva disse com um aceno determinado. "Vou me apresentar, apertar a mão dele, e fazer uma performance que vai impressiona-lo com meu talento. Vou descrever como a música faz com que eu me sinta, como já passei por muitos desafios em toda a minha vida, como-".

Quinn puxou a parte de trás da camisa de Rachel. Se aquela era a chance de Rachel, Quinn não a deixaria perder a oportunidade. "Quinn, o que você está fazendo!"

"Espere um segundo, Rach. Vamos discutir isso primeiro."

"Enquanto estiverem fazendo isso, senhoritas, eu estou indo comprar um scoth para Ainsley. Conversar com ele sobre meu alcance vocal, meus atributos. Será apenas uma questão de tempo até-". Jesse também tentou se soltar da mão de Quinn. "Quinn, me largue neste instante!"

"Quinn!" Rachel choramingou, observando Ainsley se mover no bar junto com a mulher. "Por favor, ele está indo embora!"

"Embora?" Quinn bufou, soltando as divas. "Tudo bem. Eu deixo vocês irem." Os dois se prepararam para sair, mas Quinn os agarrou de novo. "Mas _primeiro_," ela começou, levantando um dedo. "Eu quero ouvir vocês falarem." Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, enquanto Jesse e Rachel recitaram suas falas.

"Boa noite Sr. Swaine, Eu sou um grande fã..."

"... Eu sigo sua carreira desde pequena..."

"... Você não tem idéia de como é bom que você esteja aqui..."

"... E eu sinto que somos almas gêmeas..."

"... Não posso expressar o suficiente..."

"CHEGA!" Quinn gritou, fazendo os dois se calarem de vez. Ela olhou para um de depois para o outro. Ela se virou para Rachel primeiro. "Rachel, querida, você é incrivelmente talentosa." A diva abriu um largo sorriso. "Mas, docinho, você vai _assustar_ o homem dizendo essas coisas para ele." A testa de Rachel de franziu, fazendo beicinho.

Quinn se voltou para Jesse. "Jesse, eu literalmente não posso expressar o quanto você me irrita,".

"Hei!"

"Mas se você falar com ele desse jeito, vai faze-lo se aliar ao clube de odiadores de Jesse St. James." O rapaz fez uma careta. "Então em vez de afugentá-los, posso fazer uma sugestão?"

"Claro, Quinn."

"Eu não gosto muito de você também, Fabray."

"Ele está aqui, em um bar com uma mulher que provavelmente está namorando, tentando se divertir. Se vocês dois, ou mesmo apenas um, for lá e o bombardear com perguntas, ele vai bota-los para fora do bar."

"Você está absolutamente certa, Quinn. Você é um gênio e eu te amo, agora me diga o que fazer para me apresentar a Ainsley Swaine!"

"Primeiro, você precisa respirar e voltar a piscar." Quinn disse devagar. Rachel assentiu, os olhos ainda arregalados. "Jesse, você provavelmente não deveria abrir a boca ou ele pode perceber que você não tem alma. Então, fique aqui." Jesse rolou os olhos.

"O que você vai fazer, Quinn?" a loira pensou por um instante antes de observar a mulher ao lado de Ainsley. Seu corte de cabelo curto, ruivo, parecia estar extremamente na moda. A maquiagem dela estava impecável. Sua roupa era Helen Mirren e se ajustava perfeitamente em seu corpo.

"Eu vou nos apresentar." Quinn disse, caminhando através do bar. Ela parou logo ao lado da namorada de Ainsley e entreouviu a conversa dos dois. Era obvio que Ainsley adorava aquela mulher apenas por seu olhar.

"Mas, querida, nós não temos que ficar fora por muito tempo. O que você quiser fazer-".

"Ainsley, o que eu disse sobre isso? Se eu disse que está tudo bem, está tudo bem. Não precisa ficar em pânico." Quinn sorriu antes de chamar a atenção do barman. Ela pediu uma taça de vinho. Do outro lado do bar, Jesse e Rachel estavam assistindo a loira ansiosamente.

"Por que ela não está falando com ele? O que ela está fazendo? Ela podia ter pedido o vinho deste bar."

"Jesse, cala a boca." Rachel sussurrou, observando Quinn olhar os sapatos da ruiva. Ela sorriu suavemente ao perceber o que a noiva estava fazendo.

"Com licença." Quinn disse educadamente, chamando a atenção da mulher. "Esses são os novos Stuart Weitzman?" a loira perguntou, fazendo uma expressão surpresa, olhando para os sapatos da mulher.

A ruiva sorriu, impressionada pelo olhar de Quinn. "Sim, querida, eles são. Você sabe sobre sapatos."

Quinn assentiu firmemente. "Eu conheço os Weitzman. Eles são absolutamente maravilhosos. Você viu a péssima escolha dos Weitzman dourados daquela mulher no Oscar?" a loira perguntou. Ela sorriu aliviada quando a mulher sorriu e chamou a atenção de Ainsley.

"Meu marido e eu estávamos falando sobre isso esta noite, não estávamos, querido?" Ainsley assentiu e sorriu. "Eu sou Charlene e este homem entediado é Ainsley." Quinn sorriu educadamente e acenou a cabeça para os dois.

"Quinn Fabray, é um prazer conhece-los. Desculpe incomoda-los, mas esses Weitzman são simplesmente o trabalho de um verdadeiro artista. Eu nunca os vi tão de perto, é claro." Quinn disse com um dar de ombros.

Do outro lado do bar, as sobrancelhas de Jesse quase alcançavam o couro cabeludo. "Por favor, não me diga que sua noiva está discutindo _sapatos_ com Ainsley Swaine."

"Eu mal posso acreditar que ela está conversando _com_ Ainsley Swaine. Ela parece absolutamente sexy conversando com Swaine."

"Sapatos! Rachel. Eles estão conversando sobre sapatos!"

"Ela está falando com ele, pelo menos." Rachel disse, ignorando a negatividade de Jesse. Quinn sabia o que estava fazendo, Rachel não tinha dúvidas.

"E eu disse para o diretor, escute, Stefan, eu confio em minha noiva, esse não é o problema. E Stefan começou a murmurar em francês, mal sabia ele que eu tinha tomando aulas de francês na escola. Eu não deixei ele continuar com aquelas acusações rudes." Ainsley e Charlene estavam sorrindo a história da loira. "Eu apenas disse que minha noiva trabalha melhor quando eu estou por perto. Então ele me deixou ficar."

"Isso é inacreditável." Ainsley sorriu. "Eu ouvi dizer que Stefan é, me desculpe a expressão, um_ bunda mole_!" Quinn sorriu de volta.

"Bem, ele me deixou assistir aos ensaios, então eu não posso reclamar."

"Isso é adorável, querida! Vamos fazer um brinde: aos grandes amores!"

"Charlene e eu estamos juntos por quarenta anos e só fica melhor." O homem disse.

"Isso é incrível. Rachel e eu estamos juntas há apenas um ano e meio, mas nos conhecemos por cinco anos e meio."

"O que as separou por tanto tempo?" Charlene perguntou, tomando um gole de sua taça de champanhe.

"Sobre o que eles estão falando _agora_?" Jesse se perguntou.

"Eu estou tendo dificuldade de ler os lábios _deles_, mas os de Quinn são fáceis. Eu tenho assistindo aqueles lábios há um bom tempo. Ela acabou de dizer algo sobre..." Rachel piscou, completamente confusa. "Raspadinhas... ela acabou de dizer raspa-" a diva engasgou. "Ela acabou de dizer _Manhands_! Oh meu Deus, eu acho que ela acabou de dizer a Ainsley que me chamava de _Man_-_Hands_!"

Jesse franziu as sobrancelhas, voltando a observar os outros três. "A conversa deles parece bem mais interessante que a nossa."

"Isso é _terrível_, Quinn.!" Charlene disse. A loira assentiu, olhando de um para o outro.

"Eu sei, eu sei! Mas..." Quinn sorriu. "Tudo deu certo no final."

"Espere," Ainsley disse de repente. "A _sua_ Rachel é a... Rachel Berry?" Quinn sabia que isso estava vindo; ela elevou as sobrancelhas e deixou a boca se entreabrir.

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Bem, ela é a principal estrela de _Uma Doçura_, certo?"

"Sim... mas... como-".

"Bem, você mencionou que ela é talentosa. Você disse que ela trabalhou com Stefan. E que o nome dela é Rachel."

"Mas _como_ você sabe...?"

"Desculpe Ainsley, Quinn. Ele às vezes esquece que nem todas as pessoas trabalham neste meio." Quinn riu com o casal, tentando manter o seu papel. "Meu marido contribui com uma grande quantidade de dinheiro os shows da Broaway. Ele faz disso um negócio pessoal." Quinn agiu como se acabasse de ouvir o maior segredo do universo, antes de abrir a boca.

"Oh meu Deus! Eu sinto muito. Eu provavelmente monopolizei todo o seu tempo falando sobre coisas que vocês devem estar cansados de ouvir!"

O casal balançou a cabeça. "Bobagem. Nós amamos suas histórias e é óbvio que você está orgulhosa de Rachel e animada com seu noivado."

"Eu estou mesmo." Quinn não teve problemas em fingir desta vez. "Eu.." a loira mordeu o lábio, sorrindo envergonhada. "Na verdade, eu acabei de comprar um anel." O casal riu alto e Quinn sorriu largamente.

"Outro brinde!" Ainsley gritou.

"_Outro_ brinde? Esse é o que, o quarto? Quinto?" Jesse suspirou. Ele e Rachel estavam exaustos. Estava tarde e depois do longo dia, eles só queriam dormir.

"Desculpem, eu estou um pouco tonta." Quinn se desculpou.

"Excelente! Estamos celebrando!" Charlene sorriu. "Agora, conte-me sobre esse anel da qual você está tão orgulhosa." De repente, o rosto de Quinn se iluminou.

"Você quer vê-lo? Eu posso fazer Rachel largar os amigos de elenco para mostrar a você. OH, é tão lindo e fica maravilhoso nela. Certo, como se fosse feito apenas para ela." Naquele momento, Quinn percebeu que estava mesmo um pouco tonta. Tudo o que ela disse sobre Rachel e o anel era exatamente o que sentia.

"Traga ela aqui. Nós faremos outro brinde!"

"Tudo bem! Já volto!" Quinn se afastou do casal e encontrou os olhos de Rachel do outro lado do bar. "Eles querem conhecer você!" ela soltou, apanhando a mão de Rachel entre as suas.

"Oh meu Deus! Ele quer? Eles querem? Oh meu Deus, Quinn! O que eu digo, o que eu faço? Eu estou tendo um colapso!"

"Apenas se acalme e responda as perguntas que eles fizerem." Quinn disse, olhando firmemente para Rachel. "Não fale sobre nada, aja normalmente enquanto eles discutem seu show, fale hesitantemente sobre os filmes se eles perguntarem sobre outros projetos, e não, eu repito, _não_ cante!" Rachel sacudiu a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

"Hei! E eu?" Jesse reclamou, apertando a cerveja entre os dedos.

"O que tem _você_, St. James?"

"Oh, Quinn, fala sério." Rachel disse, retocando a maquiagem. "Deixe Jesse vir." Os olhos do garoto imploravam para a loira.

"Por que eu deveria? Ele não é meu cliente, meu noivo _ou_ os dois!" Quinn disse rolando os olhos.

"Tudo bem! Eu contrato você, agora eu posso ir?"

"Você não é meu cliente!"

"Por que não? Eu te dou quinze por cento."

"Vinte." Quinn interveio, cruzando os braços. Jesse disse um palavrão baixinho, olhando para o casal do outro lado do bar.

"OK!"

"E você só deve se referir à mim como Srta. Fabray."

"O que?"

"Fechado ou não?" Quinn elevou um sobrancelha, fazendo Jesse grunhir. "Tanto faz, St. James, você sai perdendo." Quinn pegou a mão de Rachel e virou de costas para Jesse.

"Tudo bem! Fechado!" Quinn sorriu, relutantemente apertando a mão que Jesse estendia.

"Vamos lá. Ah! E eu só permito que vocês falem com Charlene, a mulher dele. Não perguntem a Ainsley nada que esteja relacionado a Broadway. Não queremos irrita-los." Quinn disse sobre o ombro. "Não fique nervosa, Rach. Eles vão amar você." Ela disse, virando-se para a diva.

E eles amaram. Em vez de discutir sobre a Broadway, os três disseram a Ainsley e Charlene histórias sobre o _New Directions_ e McKinley. Algumas vezes, Jesse e Rachel viam seus colegas de elenco passar pela mesa que ocupavam com olhares de pura inveja.

Mas Ainsley e Charlene eram fáceis de conversar. A ruiva apreciou o anel de Rachel, assim como a própria. Era o anel que ela sempre quisera.

Estava quase na hora de fechar quando Charlene finalmente soltou um bocejo. "Eu vejo que você já está pronta para ir para casa." Ainsley sorriu, pedindo a conta do barman. Todos os cinco estavam no inicio de uma embriaguez. Swaine pagara várias bebidas enquanto conversavam.

"Estou triste que a noite tenha acabado. Eu estava me divertindo tanto." Charlene disse.

"Muito obrigada pela companhia. Foi realmente um prazer." Rachel sorriu.

"Bem, Charlene e eu vamos dar uma pequena festa no próximo fim de semana. Por que vocês não aparecem por lá?" Ainsley comentou com um sorriso que fez Jesse e Rachel ficarem em choque.

"Nós-nós adoraríamos!" Jesse praticamente gritou. Ele e Rachel já haviam ouvido falar das legendárias festas do casal. Você estaria definitivamente do circulo intimo de Ainsley se fosse convidado. Isso significava que ele estava interessado em lhe dar suporte. Que ele pensava que você tinha talento. De que você poderia chegar a algum lugar.

"Sim, Quinn você tem que ir e levar suas receitas!" Charlene disse. Rachel falara sobre os atributos da loira na cozinha o tempo todo.

"Nós estaremos lá." Quinn sorriu de volta, se despedindo. Logo, eram apenas Rachel, Quinn e Jesse, petrificados em silêncio enquanto olhavam um para o outro. _A noite foi perfeita_, a diva pensou. _Absolutamente perfeita_. Ela sentia como se estivesse no topo do mundo!

"Eu não acredito no que acabou de acontecer." Ela murmurou.

"Eu não acredito que fomos convidados, Rach!" Jesse exclamou.

"Eu no acredito que vamos jantar com Ainsley Swaine!"

Quinn sorriu entre outro gole de sua bebida. "Eu não acredito que eles acreditaram que não estive mais mentindo para você durante todo esse tempo." A loira sorriu de novo enquanto olhava por cima da bebida, Rachel com uma expressão confusa e Jesse com olhos arregalados. "O que? O que foi que eu disse?"

* * *

_The way you wear your hat_ (O modo como você usa seu chapéu)

_The way you sip your tea_ (O modo como você degusta seu chá)

_The way you change my life_ (O modo como você muda minha vida)

_The way you sing off key_ (O modo como você canta fora da afinação)

_No no they can't take that away from me_ (Não, não, eles não podem tirar isso de mim)

They Can't Take That Away From Me - Rod Stwart

**Mais um capítulo e a Quinn deixou escapar o que não deveria. Trágico. Na fala "**_Nós apenas cantamos _uma_ vez juntas no colégio_**.", eu mudei o que ela originalmente diria, que seria **_"Nós _nunca _cantamos juntas no colégio"_**, porque obviamente o capítulo foi escrito antes de **_Born This Way_**. O título original do capítulo é **_The Princess Bride_**, que assim como nos anteriores são baseados em títulos de filmes. O próximo será **_Como Nos Velhos Tempos _**eee, talvez eu demore um pouco para postar... ou talvez eu compre um Red Bull. BEIJOS. Comentem!**


	8. Como Nos Velhos Tempos

**Como No Velhos Tempos**

"_The way you wear you hat_," Quinn cantou, sussurrando. "_The way you sip your tea. The memory of all that. No, no, they can't take that away from me. __No, no, they can't take that away from me_." Ela tocou no vidro da janela com a ponta dos dedos, desenhando uma linha no vidro enevoado. Apenas uma linha. Ela sentou de volta na cadeira, levando a caneca de chá aos lábios, deleitando-se com o liquido quente, antes de encostar a cabeça na parede.

Lá fora, ela via centenas de pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro na cidade, presumivelmente, fazendo compras de Natal. "Se apressem." Quinn sussurrou dez andares acima da loucura. "É quase Natal." Uma única lagrima desceu por sua bochecha até o queixo. Mas a loira continuou a observar Nova Yorkem silencio. Elaquase podia ouvir o som do trafego, os sons dos artistas de rua, a fala constante de milhões de pessoas em seus telefones celulares.

Quinn de repente fechou os olhos quando uma pontada de dor disparou através de seu corpo. Era uma lembrança constante, diária, de como ela havia estragado tudo. Haviam passado apenas dois dias, mas a loira sentia como se houvesse passado apenas alguns segundos atrás. "Só você e eu, Trevor." Quinn suspirou, sentindo o peso da cabeça do labrador aos seus pés. Ela apertou os braços em torno das pernas, e olhou para ele, descansando a cabeça no joelho.

Com outro suspiro, ela se virou para observar as pessoas na rua, entrando em táxis, tomando café. "_We can never, never meet again, on the bumby road of love. __Still I'll always keep, the memory of…"_

_Quinn estava ciente de que acabara de dizer algo que não deveria. Como se o tempo tivesse parado e todos à sua volta se calassem, enquanto percebia a expressão de confusão no rosto de Rachel e de raiva no de Jesse._

_"Quinn, querida, do que você está falando?" Rachel perguntou suavemente, com um riso forçado. _

_"O que você acabou de dizer?" Jesse perguntou, se inclinando ligeiramente sobre a mesa. Quinn tentou lembrar o que dissera. E sentiu vontade de vomitar. Não uma vontade de vomitar de alguém que acabara de tomar várias doses de bebidas alcoólicas, ou uma vontade de vomitar de alguém que ainda estava de estomago vazio. Ela só sentia medo._

_"Quinn?" Rachel perguntou com outra risada, colocando a mão sobre a da loira._

_"Hein?"_

_"O que você acabou de dizer?"_

_"Jesse, fique quieto." Rachel cortou. "Quinn, o que você quer dizer? Mentindo para mim? O que- o que você quer dizer, querida?" Quinn engoliu em seco._

_"Eu não...". Mas ela havia dito. Ela lembrava agora. Quinn lembrou da euforia que sentiu ao tentar impressionar Ainsley e Charlene. Como eles adoraram Rachel. Todas as perguntas que eles fizeram sobre o relacionamento das duas. Ela se sentira orgulha ao responde-las. Feliz por ter mostrado como ela havia mudado e crescido. Como ela trabalhara duro em sua relação com Rachel._

_"Quinn." O riso de Rachel estava ansioso agora. A diva ano tinha certeza do que Quinn estava se referindo. E talvez, se a loira não estivesse tão chocada com o próprio deslize, Rachel tivesse deixado passar. Mas parecia que Quinn acabara de sentir o chão tremer. E Rachel conhecia aquele olhar em Quinn Fabray. Ela havia visto aquele olhar quando Finn Hudson perguntara sobre quem era o verdadeiro pai do bebê. E como naquela época, os olhos de Rachel explodiram em lagrimas mesmo que ela ainda não entendesse bem o porquê._

_Quinn lentamente olhou para Rachel. Todos os sons desaparecendo, enquanto olhava nos olhos de Rachel. Olhos que estavam à procura de algo. À procura da mentira. "Eu posso explicar." Ela sussurrou devagar. Quinn realmente desejava que Jesse não estivesse ali. Ele fazia tudo parecer bem pior._

_"Tudo em... explique." Rachel fez o seu melhor para tentar sorrir, para mostrar a Quinn que ela estava ouvindo atentamente. O ultimo ano e meio começava a parecer uma comedia romântica de cinco minutos para a diva. Todos os grandes gestos e proclamações de amor. Então, por que agora esse parecia ser um filme diferente? Com um personagem diferente._

_O som da batida do coração de Quinn pareceu se amplificar enquanto ela olhava nos olhos castanho escuros a sua frente. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela sentia a necessidade de dizer a alguém que ela a amava. E aquele era o momento errado. Em vez disso, ela só tinha uma escolha. Mas não era realmente uma escolha, era? Porque ela soube, naquele instante, que se aquele fosse o momento perfeito, ela teria dito tais palavras. E Rachel saberia que elas eram verdadeiras. Assim como Rachel saberia que qualquer mentira que Quinn não se incomodasse em pensar, seria apenas isso – uma mentira._

_Ela não sabia por onde começar. Seu tempo sozinha em Lima? Antes da formatura? Quando Rachel cantou para ela e Quinn percebeu que ela poderia suportar uma gravidez indesejada? Quando em seu décimo aniversario ela pedira uma boneca mas ganhara um colar com um pingente em forma de cruz?_

_Quando ela não conseguiu formar nenhuma palavra, Rachel ficou de pé lentamente. Ou talvez ela tivesse levantado muito rápido. Ela poderia ter gritado e fechado os punhos com raiva. Quinn não tinha certeza. O que ela sabia, era que Rachel parecia machucada, Rachel olhava de volta e via culpa._

_"Não desde o inicio." Quinn sussurrou. As palavras não fizeram sentido para Rachel. Mas o fato de que Quinn estava chorando faziam. Ela entendia as lágrimas. O terror. E repentinamente ela não tinha mais vontade de saber._

_"Eu vou- eu estou indo embora." Rachel disse suavemente, enquanto colidia com a cadeira atrás dela, e se afastava da mesa._

_"O que isso significa?" Quinn esquecera completamente de Jesse. "Rachel, não! Quinn, diga para ela o que isso significa!" Rachel parecia um animal enjaulado nos braços de Jesse. Ela não queria saber o que Quinn queria dizer. Ela não queria olhar para o rosto ferido da loira enquanto ela chorava ou qualquer outra coisa que ela fizera que convencera Rachel de que nada mais seria o mesmo._

_"Jesse, por favor!" Rachel gritou em um sussurro aflito,tentando se afastar do rapaz. Quinn estendeu a mão e tocou na mão dela, fazendo-o olhar para a loira. Instantaneamente ele deixou Rachel se afastar, correndo entre a multidão. Quinn estava atordoada demais para ir atrás dela. Ela não conseguia explicar ao certo o porque. Ela não conseguiria olhar nos olhos de Rachel, não naquele momento, e dizer toda a verdade_

_"Eu menti no começo e disse que a amava para que ela me trouxesse para Nova York. Mas eu a amo, Jesse, eu juro que eu a amo." Ela disse, sabendo que tinha que explicar para alguém. Quinn observou Jesse absorver suas palavras, mas a expressão dele não mudou._

_"Ela não vai acreditar em você agora." Quinn não tinha certeza porque ele respondera daquele modo. _

_"Vá atrás dela, Jesse. Você precisa ir atrás dela!" Jesse olhou sobre o ombro, antes de se voltar para Quinn, pânico em seus olhos escuros dessa vez. Como se o peso da situação finalmente tivesse chegado até ele._

_"O que eu digo?"_

_"Basta ir atrás dela!" Quinn gritou, ciente de que estava chorando mais agora._

_"Ela vai querer saber por que, Quinn!"_

_"Você sabe por que eu menti. Diga a ela. Agora vai!"_

_"Mas o que você vai fazer?"_

_"Eu não sei, Jesse, vai!"_

_O rapaz olhou sobre o ombro de novo. Ele não conseguia enxergar Rachel e rosnou em frustração. "Não apareça no seu apartamento hoje a noite, mas eu ligo para você amanha."_

_Quinn assentiu com a cabeça enquanto lágrimas caíam. Jesse parecia incerto sobre o que fazer depois e passou os dedos pelos cabelos em irritação. "Você é uma bêbada terrível, Fabray." Quinn chorou mais. "Apenas... apenas me deixe conversar com ela." Ele disse, suavemente desta vez. Ela o observou desaparecer na multidão e voltar minutos depois, ainda com raiva. "Você ainda é minha agente, Fabray. Então limpe essas lagrimas e aja como uma!" e ele foi embora mais uma vez. Demorou um minuto para Quinn perceber que ela não era apenas um idiota; que ele estava preocupado com ela também. Ele só não sabia demonstrar._

_Lídia não parecia surpresa ao receber Quinn em seu apartamento às quatro da manhã. A loira passou as ultimas duas horas caminhando e chorando. A garota apenas deu um passo para o lado e deixou Quinn entrar._

_Rachel não dificultara o trabalho de Jesse em encontra-la, ela estava do lado de fora na entrada no bar. Ele se perguntou por quem ela estivera esperando e quase virou-se para chamar Quinn. E ele teria feito. Se Rachel estivesse chorando. Mas ela não estava. Ela estava apenas ali, de pé, braços cruzados, esperando._

_"Você está pronto." Ele olhou ao redor, para ver quem dissera aquilo, claro que Rachel não poderia ter falado aquelas palavras em um tom tão calmo, certo? Jesse imediatamente achou que fizera a escolha errada. Ele deixara Quinn soluçando na mesa para socorrer um robô._

_Mas ele sabia que a morena estava chocada demais no momento para chorar. Ela sabia. De alguma forma ela sabia o que Quinn havia feito. E aquele foi o único motivo que o fizera abraça-la e leva-la para casa. Porque Rachel, tristemente, estava esperando por isso. E ele sentiu uma dor no peito ao saber disso. Ninguém deveria sofrer tamanha dor ao descobrir que tudo o que conhecia era uma mentira. E depois, quando ele dissera a Rachel sobre a mentira de Quinn... Rachel não parecia surpresa._

Os olhos de Quinn ainda estavam fixos no movimento das ruas, e mal registrou a porta da frente abrindo. Ela não ouviu Lídia e Jeremy reclamando do tempo frio ou sobre como Peppers farejou uma arvore por cinco minutos inteiros até decidir fazer xixi. Ela não ouviu nada até Jeremy toca-la no ombro. "Você está bem?".

Quinn olhou para ele confusa, antes de sair da cadeira e apanhar Trevor pela coleira. "'Tô." Ela resmungou, puxando o cachorro junto em direção ao banheiro. Aquele era um apartamento com apenas um quarto e o único lugar aonde ela poderia realmente ficar sozinha era entre a banheira, a pia e o vaso sanitário. Trevor era o único a acompanha-la porque, apesar de não querer ficar sozinha, ela ainda não conseguia explicar a Lídia e Jeremy o que havia acontecido. Ela não poderia se abrir com eles. Eles não entenderiam. Ela não estava pronta. Mas Trevor entendia.

* * *

Jesse bufou, sentando no sofá, colocando os pés sobre a mesinha de centro, olhos no teto. Eles estavam sentados em silencio há quase duas horas. "Você quer conversar sobre isso?" Rachel balançou a cabeça, enquanto sentava em sua cadeira, olhando pela janela, não vendo nada. "Você quer cantar sobre isso?" ele perguntou, esfregando a testa, cansado. Mas uma vez, a diva apenas balançou a cabeça.

Rachel não queria voltar para o apartamento que ela e Quinn dividiam, o apartamento que gostava de chamar de 'nosso'. Então Jesse cedeu sua cama para ela, enquanto dormia no sofá de couro. Ele _realmente_ não estava satisfeito com isso. Claro, ele se sentia mal por Rachel, mas, fala sério, no próximo domingo ele se apresentaria e uma boa noite de sono era uma obrigação. Ele disse que eles poderiam dividir a cama, mas Rachel não queria.

A apresentação de domingo foi horrível. A matinê foi praticamente uma vergonha porque Jesse estava dormindo em pé, e o resto do elenco estava de ressaca e completamente desanimado por causa da noite de abertura, e Rachel era um zumbi. Seu desempenho ainda assim fora surpreendente, mas faltava a emoção de antes. Sua segunda apresentação não fora muito melhor. Mesmo que todos tivessem descansado, a moral estava baixa por causa do rendimento e fraco desempenho de Rachel; ninguém nunca a vira tão calada e Quinn fazia falta para todos.

Jesse tinha certeza que, desde que segunda-feira era o dia de folga, Rachel se permitiria sofrer, e talvez até cantasse algumas músicas tristes. Mas ela não fizera nada disso. Ela voltara para o próprio apartamento e dormira. Quando Jesse a visitou para ver em que estado ela estava, ele bateu na porta, mas ela não respondeu, então ele apenas supôs que ela ainda estava dormindo. Finalmente, pouco depois das sete da noite, ele acordou com um toque em seu ombro. Abrindo os olhos, encontrou Rachel o observando. "Há quanto tempo você está aqui?" ela perguntou.

Ela acabara de chegar em casa após gravar Um Encontro Por Mês. Ele a seguiu pelo apartamento, assistindo a diva colocar água para ferver. "Há algumas horas. Você estava chorando." Ele queria ir direto ao assunto. E quase sentiu alivio ao ver aqueles olhos vermelhos.

"Eu estava." Ela respondeu com um aceno. "Eu sinto como se tivesse chorado por horas." Jesse franziu as sobrancelhas quando ela sorriu e rolou os olhos. Por que ela estava sendo tão displicente?

"E você está... _feliz_... por ter chorado?" Rachel bufou, colocando o chá na xícara.

"Era o que eu tinha que fazer, certo?" ele a seguiu de volta até a sala e sentou no sofá.

"Sim, é claro. É natural." Ele tinha certeza de que todos deveriam chorar depois de ter o coração partido; ele sabia disso porque assistia filmes e peças.

"Bem," Rachel deu de ombros. "Jocelyn não era um personagem muito emocional, mas eu achei que a cena final realmente precisava mostrar uma mulher que deu tudo pelo amor. As lagrimas eram necessárias. "Jesse deu o seu melhor para não demonstrar que ela apenas havia chorado por causa de um filme, mas soube que não deu muito certo. Os olhos de Rachel o desafiaram a questiona-la, o desafiaram a mencionar Quinn. Mas ele não mencionou. E depois de um momento, a diva desviou os olhos, evitando cuidadosamente todas as fotografias nas paredes que continham Quinn.

Ele queria perguntar se as lagrimas eram apenas por causa do filme. Ou se ela se inspirara nos recentes acontecimentos. Mas ele não o fez. Toda as vezes que tentava abordar o assunto, Rachel o fazia se calar, e ele aprendeu o truque rapidamente.

Jesse não sabia o que fazer para mudar o comportamento dela. Ele tinha certeza de que ela estavaem negação. Equando uma hora silenciosamente se transformou em duas, se tornou claro que Rachel fingiria que nada havia acontecido se isso significasse que ela não teria que lidar com o problema.

_Uma Doçura_ simplesmente não estava fazendo o sucesso esperado. A assistente de Stefan havia telefonado para os dois dizendo que os shows de quarta-feira e sexta-feira haviam sido cancelados até que os produtores decidissem o que fazer. Custara muito preparar o show e eles não estavam recebendo o retorno que queriam. Agora, com _Um Encontro Por Mês_ envolvido, Jesse estava ainda mais preocupado com Rachel. Ela ainda tinha _Qual De Vocês Eu Amo_ para filmar, o que não tomaria mais de três dias. O lado positivo era que isso tudo mantinha Rachel afastada do próprio apartamento. O lado negativo: sua personagem era sombria, Jesse achava que Rachel mergulharia no papel para não encarar o fato de que Quinn Fabray quebrara seu coração.

Ele estava um pouco assustado com essa Rachel Berry, mas ele também sabia que em cada peça, filme, ou novela, havia aquele melhor amigo da mocinha. Ele estava feliz em assumir esse papel.

Jesse pendeu a cabeça para o lado, bufando, enquanto olhava para a diva. "Ela partiu seu coração, Rach... será que podemos falar sobre isso?". Rachel virou lentamente para olha-lo, ainda com uma expressão vaga.

"Ela não quebrou meu coração." Ele quase não a reconhecia.

"Rach-".

"Por favor, não assuma me conhecer tão bem, Jesse St. James." Rachel respondeu friamente, sentando-se melhor em sua cadeira e colocando a xícara de chá na mesa. "É claro que ela estava mentindo para mim. Como eu poderia esperar outra coisa? As únicas pessoas que jamais me deixariam para baixo são meus pais e eles mal me conhecem de verdade. Eles não sabem o que você fez comigo, o que Finn fez inúmeras vezes, Shelby e agora Quinn. Eles nunca tiveram a _mínima_ idéia do quão _solitária_ eu era na escola. Eles não sabem que quando eu vim para Nova York, eu chorava todas as noites até dormir. Assim como eles não sabem como eu estava apavorada porque pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu estava pronta para desistir dos meus sonhos.

"Então eu voltei para Lima, pronta para desistir de tudo. E foi aí que eu encontrei Quinn. Ela estava tão desesperada quanto eu. No começo, eu achei que ela realmente me amava. Então eu fiz o jogo dela. Prontamente aceitando a mentira de que eu estava _sem_ esperanças. E eu menti também. Eu fiz ela acreditar que estava apaixonada também." Rachel desviou o olhar e deu de ombros. "A verdade foi revelada, grande coisa."

Jesse olhou para a garota em confusão e medo. Ele não conhecia essa Rachel Berry. Ele sabia que deveria ligar para Quinn e comunica-la sobre o estado de Rachel, mas agora ele não tinha certeza do que diria. Negação era uma coisa... _isso_ era completamente diferente.

"Então você estava mentindo?"

"Eu prefiro dizer atuando. É uma conotação muito mais positiva." Rachel respondeu com um encolher de ombros e um meio aceno de mão. Jesse mordeu o lábio e encarou chão liso de madeira. Ele tinha quase certeza de que Rachel estava dizendo a verdade sobre ter mentido para que Quinn a acompanhasse até Nova York no começo. Mas Jesse também tinha certeza de que ela estava mentindo sobre não ter sentimentos por Quinn. Qualquer um que visse as duas juntas _saberia_ que tais sentimentos eram reais. Ele acreditara no que Quinn dissera no último sábado, sobre realmente ter se _apaixonado_ por Rachel. Jesse não entendia porque Rachel queria convence-lo de que tudo estava bem. Sem coração partido. Sem amor.

Jesse sentiu o celular vibrando no bolso, mas não se moveu para atender. Provavelmente era Quinn. Mais uma vez. Querendo saber se Rachel estava se alimentando direito. O que ela estava comendo. Se ela estava dormindo? Por quantas horas? Como ela estava? Estava chateada com _Um Encontro Por Mês_? Como as filmagens estavam indo? Estava chateada com o fracasso de _Uma Doçura_? Estava chorando? Por que? Uma pergunta atrás da outra e Jesse não queria ter outra conversa com uma loira soluçante tão cedo.

"Então você não está com raiva dela?" Jesse finalmente perguntou, assim que a chamada caiu da caixa postal.

"Um pouco, eu acho. Mas não posso ficar com raiva por ela ter feito exatamente o mesmo que eu fiz. Embora, talvez, eu esteja ligeiramente chateada. Ninguém gosta de ser enganado, Jesse." A amargura se fora e agora ela parecia apenas estar afirmando o que dizia. Como se estivesse tentando ensinar Jesse sobre sentimentos e emoções.

"Então o que você vai fazer?" ela deu de ombros mais uma vez sem olhar na direção do rapaz, observando a xícara de chá, com os olhos vidrados. Eis os fatos: Quinn mentiu para Rachel para que pudesse ter um futuro; Rachel mentiu para Quinn para que não ficasse tão solitária; Rachel se apaixonou por Quinn; Quinn se apaixonou por Rachel. Agora tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era colocar aquelas duas idiotas no mesmo cômodo e admitir isso. "Ela ama você." Ele murmurou, esperando que ela ouvisse.

Apesar de seus esforços, ela apenas sorriu. "Não, ela não ama, Jesse."

"Eu acho que ela realmente ama, Rach. Eu acho que ela se apaixonou por você de verdade." Os olhos céticos de Rachel o encararam, e ele tinha razão. Quando dissera a Quinn que Rachel não acreditaria sobre a loira realmente estar apaixonada por ela. Ele poderia dizer isso pela forma como os olhos dela pareciam determinados. "Tudo bem. Você não acredita em mim. Mas eu sei que você a ama."

Os olhos castanhos caíram novamente sobre ele. "Pelo ultimo ano e meio ela tem sido a namorada perfeita. _Qualquer_ _um_ acharia tais ações cativantes. Eu não fui tão estúpida assim para me apaixonar por ela." As palavras foram duras e amargas enquanto ela observava a mesinha de centro.

"Bem, o que você vai fazer sobre sábado?" os olhos de Rachel se fecharam por um momento, como se estivesse experimentando uma dor profunda, antes de abri-los.

"O que tem sábado?" ela perguntou, esfregando a testa.

O que era um otimista? Jesse St. James era um otimista. Rachel Berry era uma mentirosa. Ela não lembrava do que eles teriam sábado? _Como_ ela poderia ter esquecido o jantar com Ainsley? Mas ela esquecera. Porque estava de coração partido. Muito concentrada em seu coração partido para lembrar do jantar. Jesse deu um sorriso presunçoso, pois logo um plano surgiu em sua mente. Se ela queria negar seus sentimentos, então ela também iria sofrer as conseqüências.

"A festa de Ainsley, Rach. Você lembra do Ainsley, não é?" ele viu a súbita realização na expressão dela, assim como pânico.

"Merda." Ela sussurrou. Ele ouviu.

"Sim. A festa de Ainsley e eu tenho certeza de que eles estarão esperando Quinn." De repente, a expressão de Rachel estava indecifrável.

"Eu não vou." _Droga_, Jesse pensou.

"Rach, você _tem_ que ir. Esta é a oportunidade de uma vida."

"Eu não estou a fim de ir e tenho as filmagens para me preocupar."

"Eles não podem filmar a noite toda."

"Nós nem mesmo sabemos se Ainsley estava falando sério, Jesse!"

"Ele estava falando sério!"

"Ele provavelmente só estava sendo educado e vai esquecer completamente de ligar para nos dar o endereço."

Jesse estava ficando frustrado. Ele pensara nisso também. Mas ele tinha um plano. Agora ele tinha que fazer Rachel segui-lo. Mesmo que inconscientemente.

"Você vai ver a Quinn?" _Isso aí, St. James._

"Por que eu ia quer vê-la?" _Seu tom está _muito_ casual._

Jesse deu de ombros. "Vocês ainda vivem juntas. Você não está com raiva dela de verdade. Presumo que ela ainda é sua amiga, apesar da falta de interesse romântico. Por que você não ia quer vê-la?" _Ela parecia ansiosa agora._

"Talvez eu a veja." Rachel murmurou. _Mentirosa_!

"Bem, você não acha que mais cedo do que mais tarde é melhor?" ele disse, enquanto sentava na ponta do sofá. "Se encontre com ela, lave toda essa roupa suja, e se preparem para sábado." Rachel mordeu o lábio, ainda um pouco assustada.

"Eu... suponho que deveríamos." Rachel limpou a garganta.

"Porque, afinal," Jesse pressionou, sorrindo ligeiramente, enquanto se esforçava para parecer impassível. "Vocês querem as mesmas coisas, certo?"

"Eu não estou... entendendo." _Por que está tão nervosa, Rach?_

"Bem... Quinn quis sair de Lima. E aqui ela está. Você não queria ficar só, agora você tem uma colega de quarto." Jesse relaxou no sofá, cruzando uma perna sobre a outra. "É perfeito. Todos saem ganhando."

Rachel engoliu em seco, balançando a cabeça devagar. "Sim."

"Agora que tudo já foi esclarecido. O ar foi limpo. Nenhuma de vocês tem que fingir. Vocês podem ser... apenas... _amigas_. Trabalhando para o bem maior da carreira de Rachel Berry." A diva balançou a cabeça uma vez, com uma expressão concentrada.

"Sim... isso é..."

"E desde que você disse que não a ama. E não acredita que ela realmente ama você... sem ressentimentos." Jesse continuou, percebendo que Rachel estava completamente parada enquanto ele falava. Ele podia praticamente ouvir a mente da morena protestando; odiando a idéia de ser _apenas_ amiga de Quinn. "Se encontre com ela. Peça para ela ir ao jantar. Eu tenho certeza de que ela ficará feliz em lhe fazer um favor encarnando mais uma vez o papel de noiva perfeita só mais uma noite, afinal, ela é sua agente, certo?" a sobrancelha de Jesse subiu, enquanto a observava.

"Eu, eu.. acho que sim." Rachel respondeu calmamente.

"Por que ela não seria? Ela é _excepcionalmente_ brilhante em trabalhar com pessoas. O gosto dela é excelente. Você teria que ser maluca para não deixar sua _amiga_ Quinn ajuda-la."

"Sim." Ela murmurou lentamente.

"Então vocês duas aparecem no jantar, fingem ser um casal apenas por uma noite, e atuam para colaborar no futuro de cada uma. Juntas vocês são incontroláveis. Como amigas, claro." Jesse concluiu, várias emoções diferentes tomando forma no rosto da diva.

O desconforto de Rachel era óbvio. Dor, medo, ansiedade e saudade dançavam rapidamente em seus olhos. Mas ele sabia que havia atingido um nervo. "O que há de errado, Rach, você não gostou do plano?" ele tentou esconder um sorriso.

"O que? Não... não, eu estou bem. É um... plano excelente, Jesse." Rachel respondeu, claramente infeliz com o pensamento.

"Você tem certeza? Você está à beira das lágrimas. Ainda graças à seu desempenho no papel de Jocelyn mais cedo, talvez? Ou, talvez, você esteja entrando no corpo de sua nova personagem?"

"Sim, claro." Ela sussurrou, mordendo o lábio, segurando as lágrimas. Repentinamente, houve uma batida na porta e Jesse percebeu a apreensão nos olhos de Rachel antes de relaxar na cadeira, parecendo aliviada.

"Talvez seja a Quinn." Jesse disse, com um sorriso.

Rachel balançou a cabeça, alivio ainda evidente. "Não... essa não é a batida da Quinn." _Então você entrou em pânico ao pensar que poderia ser a Quinn, mas relaxou ao saber que não era. Interessante. Não, é claro que você não está apaixonada, Rach. Eu também conheço a batida de cada um dos meus _amigos_ quando eles me visitam._

"Você está esperando alguém?" ele perguntou, levantando do sofá; estava claro que Rachel não atenderia. A diva lentamente balançou a cabeça, sussurrando a resposta, então Jesse atravessou a sala quando a batida ficou mais alta.

"Já estou indo, já estou indo." Jesse murmurou à batida persistente. Ele rapidamente olhou por cima do ombro a tempo de ver Rachel enxugando as lágrimas – _talvez eu a tenha pressionado muito cedo_? – antes de abrir a porta.

Jesse sorriu pretensioso, encostando-se no batente da porta, com um olhar divertido. "Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui?"

Mercedes Jones havia chegado em Lima para as férias após um semestre muito difícil. Suas notas finais foram um desastre. A pilha de correspondência estava jogada na cama; contas de cartões de crédito, mensagens do McKinley, lixo, lixo... ela não terminara de ver tudo. Porque assim que encontrara a carta com o nome de Quinn e o endereço no canto, ela esqueceu tudo.

Ela cegamente desabou sobre a cama, e rasgou-a aberta com um misto de excitação e maus pressentimentos. Mercedes sentia falta da loira. A amizade das duas acabara quando Quinn se perdera no terceiro ano e só piorou quando Mercedes começara a namorar. Elas não pareciam mais ter tempo para conversar. Então o pai da loira voltara para casa e ela pareceu perder o controle. Mercedes achou que, quando o pai de Quinn a expulsara por seu comportamento rebelde, elas se reaproximariam após morarem sob o mesmo teto.

Mas Quinn se tornara distante. A atitude da loira fazia sentido; ela fora expulsa mais uma vez, e estava provavelmente deprimida por causa disso, e talvez por mais. Mas Mercedes não entendia ao certo porque sua amizade tinha fraquejado.

Sentada em sua cama, lendo e relendo a carta rapidamente, Mercedes sorriu pelo que pareceu ser a primeira vez em meses, se divertindo porque Quinn propositalmente não bateu palmas no final da apresentação de _I Will Always Love You_. Seus olhos escuros se encheram de lagrimas enquanto ela percebia quão solitária a loira estava. E sorriu porque Quinn queria a amizade das duas de volta.

A carta parecia estranha. Não _parecia_ ser Quinn – a loira não era conhecida por ser uma pessoa aberta ou por pedir ajuda – mas Mercedes estava animada demais para se importar. Especialmente porque Quinn estava convidando Mercedes para ficar com ela,em Nova York, e ela estava feliz por ter a oportunidade de se aproximar de sua antiga amiga mais uma vez.

Ela quis ir para Nova York naquele minuto. Mas é claro que seus pais vetaram a idéia. Eles queriam "passar um tempo" com ela. Mercedes obrigatoriamente passou alguns dias com a família, mas ela achava que perderia a cabeça se ficasse com os pais por muito mais tempo. Tudo o que eles queriam era falar sobre o "futuro". Sobre como cantar não era uma carreira "sólida" e que ela deveria seguir os passos do pai. Mas Mercedes não queria ser uma dentista. Até porque grande parte da população feminina de Lima já freqüentava o consultório do bonitão e solteiro Dr°. Carl Howell.

Mas eles não ouviam nada disso. E nenhum dos outros gleeks estava na cidade para as férias ainda – todos ainda tinham uma semana de escola – então Mercedes sabia que teria de sair dali logo.

Finalmente, depois de duas semanas, eles cederam. Ela passaria três dias inteiro sem Nova York com Quinn, antes de voltar para o feriado. Mercedes, é claro, queria ficar por mais tempo. Os pais dela a convenceram de que ela poderia voltar para outra visita depois do Ano Novo. Então Mercedes ficou calada e fez as malas furiosamente.

Mercedes ligou para a loira de Cincinnati, mas Quinn mudara o numero do celular. A carta dizia que ela poderia aparecer quando quisesse, porém, então Mercedes ficou ainda mais feliz por fazer uma surpresa para a amiga.

Acontece que, _ela_ acabou surpreendida.

A animação de Mercedes desapareceu quando viu Jesse St. James. Ele era a ultima pessoa que ela esperava ver – novamente – abrir a porta. Mas lá estava ele, sorrindo, enquanto ela olhava para ele em descrença. "Rachel, querida, acho que é para você." Jesse chamou sobre o ombro.

Rachel arrastou-se da cadeira, arrumando o cobertor apertado ao redor do corpo. Ela realmente não queria ver nenhuma visita.

Envolver-se com _Um Encontro Por Mês_ era fácil. As lágrimas vinham mais fáceis ainda. As únicas cenas que faltavam ser gravadas eram quando sua personagem tinha o coração partido por seu par romântico. A parte difícil era quando Matt gritava "Parou!".

Na verdade, Rachel achava que a personagem não sofria tanto quanto _deveria_. Durante as filmagens, Rachel se perguntara porque a personagem não gritava em agonia ou se dobrava em posição fetal e caía aos prantos no chão. Mas as filmagens a mantinham em foco. A deixavam esquecer. No dia seguinte ela teria _Qual De Vocês Eu amo_ para mergulhar. Para passar o tempo ela repassara as falas mais uma vez. Até Jesse bater à sua porta mais cedo naquela noite. Quinn não estava na sua mente até então. Até Jesse começar a falar.

Ela se sentia uma idiota. Uma completa idiota. Rachel se permitira acreditar nas palavras de Quinn. Em seus gestos. No modo como elas se beijavam. A noite de seu aniversário se destacava das outras. Não na festa. Não na mais perfeita proposta de casamento. Mas no que aconteceu depois. Na cama delas, depois que os pais de Rachel saíram do apartamento das duas após celebrar o momento com champanhe.

As duas estavam à beira do sono; aquele fora um dia muito longo, muito emocional. Mas o modo como Quinn segurou seu rosto e beijou Rachel suavemente, antes de deslizar a língua dentro da boca de Rachel... aquele foi o momento da verdade. E agora, saber que tudo havia sido uma mentira – Rachel sentia vontade de rasgar a pele em angústia. O fato de que Jesse St. James havia presenciado tudo aquilo – o rapaz que fizera o mesmo com ela, no passado – fazia Rachel se sentir mais idiota ainda. Por isso ela mentiu. Ela só não podia admitir que _desta_ vez, pela _primeira_ vez, seu coração estava mesmo partido. Para salvar sua pele, seu coração, para prevenir suas lágrimas, ela mentiu para tornar tudo mais suportável. E agora Jesse queria dar continuidade a farsa no sábado.

Mas ela não pensaria em nada disso. Ela não podia. Uma coisa de cada vez. Atender a porta. Ela poderia fazer isso. Ela não precisava pensar no plano de Jesse – sobre ver Quinn novamente tão cedo. Rachel apenas diria que não poderia ir no sábado. Ela não precisava. Claro, a peça poderia nunca mais voltar aos palcos. E, após um filme, outro começaria a ser gravado... talvez, Rachel realmente _precisasse_ aparecer no sábado. Mas a idéia de ver Quinn, a apenas alguns dias de distância, fazia sua pele borbulhar e o vazio em seu peito arder. Especialmente se tivesse que fingir que ela e Quinn estavam felizes e apaixonadas. Observar a loira atuar no papel que enganara Rachel por um ano e meio, e que a fazia morrer lentamente.

Ela precisava de distração. Algo para afastar Quinn de sua mente. Ela passou por Jesse e ficou cara a cara com uma distração poderosa, e também uma lembrança maravilhosa. "Mercedes." Rachel suspirou.

"Eu acho que você foi em frente e mandou a carta?" Jesse disse, sorrindo para a diva. Os olhos de Mercedes estavam ligeiramente mais arregalados que os de Rachel... apenas ligeiramente.

"Rachel?" Mercedes finalmente conseguiu gaguejar. A garota olhou para a porta, verificando o numero no apartamento. "Eu acho que bati na porta de volta para 2010." Ela murmurou, chocada.

Jesse sorriu largamente, guiando Rachel para dentro do apartamento e se voltando para a convidada. "Mercedes Jones, por favor, entre." Ela cambaleou para frente, enquanto Jesse segurava a mala que havia caído no chão.

"Esse só pode ser um sonho muito estranho. Eu devo ter caído no sono no ônibus." Mercedes olhou para Rachel, depois para o rapaz sorridente. "Que sonho mais estranho para se ter."

"Eu lhe asseguro que você não está sonhando." Jesse riu, colocando a mala no chão. "Você quer água, suco ou vinho?"

"O que _diabos_ você está fazendo aqui? Esse é o endereço que a Quinn me deu para encontra-_la_!" Mercedes disse enquanto Jesse a guiava até a mesa da cozinha.

"Que história fantasticamente divertida essa." Esse sorriu, entregando uma garrafa de água para Mercedes. "Rachel, querida, você vai dizer a ela ou quer que Quinn faça isso?" Mercedes e Jesse olharam para a diva. Ela estava afastando as lágrimas de novo. "Parece que nossa querida Rachel não vai dizer nada. Então eu faço isso." Ele disse, ainda sorrindo para Mercedes.

"Jesse..." Rachel soltou com um suspiro, rolando os olhos miseravelmente. Se ele estava prestes a dizer a verdade ou a mentira, Rachel não queria saber. Em vez disso, ela caminhou pelo apartamento em busca de uma caneta e um pedaço de papel, antes de entrega-lo para Mercedes.

"Me desculpe, Mercedes. Eu não posso acompanhar você agora. Talvez possamos nos encontrar depois." Rachel limpou a garganta. "Esse é um endereço onde Quinn está. Desculpe por faze-la vir até aqui." Rachel deu um pequeno e patético sorriso, antes de se virar e ir para o quarto.

Mercedes olhou para o endereço no papel, antes de se voltar para Jesse. Ele sorriu e deu de ombros. "Mulheres."

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" ela finalmente explodiu, completamente confusa. Jesse levantou e guiou-a até a porta.

"Tão bom revê-la, Mercedes, devemos fazer isso de novo daqui a mais quatro anos. Diga a Quinn que falarei com ela em breve e divirta-se em sua visita a metrópole da nossa nação."

A porta do apartamento 4D a observou por alguns instantes enquanto ela se perguntava o que aquilo significava. "O que diabos-?" Mercedes soltou um suspiro, e virou-se em direção ao elevador. "De todos os sonhos mais estranhos..."

Menos de dez minutos depois, Mercedes estava parada na frente de uma porta diferente. A ansiedade de volta quando ela bateu. Um momento depois, um rapaz alto e desleixado, que parecia não ver um barbeador há algum tempo, atendeu. "E aí!" Jeremy cumprimentou com um sorriso e aceno, antes de deixa-la entrar. Mercedes olhou ao redor antes de entrar no apartamento escuro, antes de sentar em uma cadeira.

Do sofá a sua frente, Jeremy sorriu mais um vez enquanto Lídia saía do quarto. "Oi?" Mercedes disse para a garota. Lídia não disse nada enquanto sentava ao lado de Jeremy.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Depois de cinco minutos, Mercedes começou a entrar em pânico. "Entãããããão... a Quinn está aqui?"

"Oooooh, você conhece a Quinn?" Jesse perguntou com um sorriso torto. "Quinn é gente boa." Lídia apenas olhava para uma Mercedes confusa.

"Eeeee... ela está?"

"Totalmente, totalmente." Jeremy confirmou, tirando um cigarro do bolso e acendendo, antes de traga-lo. "Ela está no banheiro." Mercedes assentiu desajeitadamente, olhando em volta do apartamento limpo.

"Lugar bonito esse de vocês." Ela comentou, desconfortável.

"Aw, obrigado." Jeremy sorriu. "Você quer um tapinha?" Mercedes abanou a cabeça furiosamente. "Você tem certeza? Tudo bem. Nah, sim. Quinn limpou. Isso é o que ela faz o dia todo. Limpar. E cozinhar para nós." Ele sorriu para Lídia antes de se voltar para Mercedes. "Insanamente legal, já que eu e a Lyds nunca fazemos esse tipo de coisa."

Mercedes assentiu em silêncio. "Você pode ficar a vontade para entrar lá. Ela e Trevor ficam lá por, sei lá... horas." Mercedes estava _assimmmmmm_ perto de voltar correndo para Lima gritando. Seus pais estavam certos: Nova York estava abarrotada de estranhos.

"Trevor é o nosso cachorro." Lídia esclareceu. "Tudo bem, você pode entrar." Mercedes não parecia muito certa se queria. Mas a curiosidade tomou a melhor. Com sua bolsa apertada entre os dedos, Mercedes caminhou até a porta do banheiro e bateu suavemente.

"É uma emergência?" veio a pergunta abafada por trás da porta. Mercedes soltou um suspiro de alivio. Aquela era mesmo Quinn. Ela sorriu ainda mais e bateu de novo. "Jesus, _tudo bem_ Jeremy! Pode entrar!" Mercedes ouviu a porta sendo destrancada, revelando uma Quinn infeliz antes de um sorriso tomar conta dela. Mas o sorriso de Mercedes sumiu quando o sorriso de Quinn Fabray se tornou em soluços.

Quinn caiu nos braços de Mercedes e enterrou o rosto no ombro da outra, sacudindo com a força de suas lágrimas. A loira não tinha idéia do porque Mercedes estava ali, ou como ela a encontrara – como ela sabia que Quinn estava morando em Nova York, mas ela não se importava no momento.

Era _disso_ que ela precisava. Era _isso_ que ela desejara tão desesperadamente; sua amiga. Quinn precisava ver uma velha amiga que sabia quem ela fora, para notar suas mudanças, e lhe dizer que ela não era mais uma pessoa horrível – apesar de Quinn saber que ela era.

Ela precisava de alguém que a silenciasse calmamente e lhe dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem, assim como Mercedes estava fazendo naquele momento. Quinn precisava de alguém com quem pudesse conversar sobre Rachel: como a diva costumava ser, como ela havia mudado. Quinn apenas precisava de alguém que realmente a conhecesse. E essa pessoa era Mercedes.

A garota estava ciente de que a manga de sua camisa estava encharcada de lágrimas, assim como a baba de Trevor que lambia seu braço. Mercedes sentia como se tivesse viajado para um mundo bizarro, mas percebeu que a carta não mostrava realmente o que Quinn estava sentindo.

Depois que Mercedes empurrou Trevor para fora do banheiro, enquanto as duas ainda estavam enroladas no chão, Mercedes segurou Quinn, que havia parado de chorar. "O que- o que você está fazendo aqui? Como você me encontrou?"

Mercedes encostou na parede. Quinn parecia machucada, triste. Mais magra também. Havia profundos e escuras olheiras sob seus olhos cor de avelã. "Eu recebi sua carta." Mercedes respondeu, um pouco confusa.

"Minha car-?" De repente, a dor a esmagou e oprimiu até ela sentir-se enjoada. Rachel. Rachel escrevera para Mercedes. "Quando?" Quinn sussurrou, angustiada.

"Há algum tempo. Quinn... o que está acontecendo? Eu fui até o seu apartamento..." Mercedes parou quando viu mais lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto pálido. A loira piscava furiosamente, enquanto abraçava os joelhos contra o peito.

"Rachel escreveu para você." Quinn sussurrou. Ela fizera aquilo há algum tempo, o que significava que era uma surpresa para Quinn. Uma boa surpresa. De alguma forma a diva _sabia_ que Quinn precisava de uma amiga, mesmo antes que a verdade fosse revelada. Rachel apenas a conhecia muito bem. E aquela era uma descoberta quase insuportável.

"Rachel Berry? E por que diabos você está morando com Rachel Berry? E o que aquele maluco de Jesse St. James está fazendo por aqui? Por favor, não me diga que ela está namorando aquele cara de novo!" por um breve segundo, o ciúme tomou conta de Quinn com o pensamento de que Jesse estava ao lado de Rachel.

Quinn sabia que ela tinha que começar a falar. Ela não poderia fugir da pergunta. Não quando sua amiga viera de tão longe para vê-la. Era óbvio que Quinn estava chateada... ela tinha que dizer alguma coisa... mas não a verdade. Ela queria. Deus, ela queria dizer tudo para Mercedes. Ela estava com medo de ver a expressão de desgosto no rosto de mais alguém. Mas ela tinha que encarar os fatos e ouvir de outra pessoa o que ela deveria fazer. Como fazer tudo certo. Ela estava desesperada para saber como consertar todos os seus erros.

"Eu estou apaixonada por ela." Mas ela não poderia fazer isso com Rachel. Ela já havia feito a garota de idiota. A ultima coisa que ela desejava era mandar Mercedes de volta para Lima se sentindo mal justo pela garota pela qual estava apaixonada. Mais uma vez Rachel Berry entregara seu coração a alguém para ser partido.

Quinn ainda estava olhando para o próprio joelho, e não percebeu o olhar cômico de Mercedes. Não percebeu como as sobrancelhas da garota levantar tão alto a ponto de desaparecerem sob a franja. Não viu como a boca dela caiu, surpresa. "Você está _o que_?" Mercedes finalmente perguntou.

"Aconteceu há tanto tempo que eu nem sei quando realmente começou." Quinn sussurrou, sem ser afetada pelo tremor de Mercedes. "Eu disse a ela logo após a formatura. Estivemos juntas desde então. Ou quase."

Os olhos esbugalhados de Mercedes verificaram o banheiro enquanto ela lutava para formar palavras. "Eu-eu..."

"Eu sei que é um pouco surpreendente." Quinn admitiu com um sorriso fraco, ainda olhando para a amiga. "Mas eu a amo. E eu estraguei tudo." A loira murmurou com um suspiro.

Quinn olhou para Mercedes, que não dissera nada por um tempo, e pegou a expressão ainda atordoada no rosto da menina. "Nova York é um lugar estranho." Mercedes disse.

Ela sorriu serenamente para Mercedes. "Me fale sobre isso." Quinn suspirou, esticando as pernas. Ela respirou fundo e preparou-se para as próximas perguntas de Mercedes. "Nós estamos noivas."

Mercedes pulou de pé, surpresa, olhando para Quinn, maravilhada. "Você _tem_. Que. Está. Brincando comigo!" Quinn sentiu alivio ao ver que a outra estava sorrindo. Os olhos da amiga se iluminaram e sua expressão parecia de uma garotinha que passara a noite presa em uma enorme loja de doces.

Quinn sorriu de volta, revirando os olhos. "Não, não estou." Em seguida, outra onda de dor passou por seu peito. "Pelo menos... estávamos. Eu não sei se ainda estamos." Quinn suspirou.

Mercedes sentiu a mudança de humor e voltou a sentar no chão, ignorando a surpresa. "O que aconteceu, Quinn?"Mercedes _realmente_ queria saber como tudo havia acontecido. Como a garota mais popular da escola se apaixonara pela menina maluca da escola. Mas isso poderia vir mais tarde, agora, Quinn precisava dela.

"Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso." Quinn admitiu. "Eu menti para ela. Ela não confia mais em mim."

"Você a traiu?" de novo, Mercedes quis fazer mais perguntas. Como: se ela tinha traído Rachel com um garoto ou com uma garota. Por quanto tempo Quinn sabia que era gay? Ela era gay? E por que Rachel Berry? Ela era como criptonita para estudantes populares.

Quinn balançou a cabeça. "Eu nunca faria isso." Mercedes queria mencionar o histórico passado da loira, mas claramente ele não se aplicava a Rachel. Ou mulheres no geral.

"Como você nunca me disse nada?" Mercedes perguntou suavemente. Ela não queria se sentir magoada por sua amiga nunca lhe ter dito a verdade, mas ela sabia que no momento, aquilo não era importante.

"Honestamente Mercedes, eu não tenho idéia." Quinn disse com um sorriso leve. "Na noite da festa de formatura na casa do Puck eu fui até a casa dela e apenas... eu não sei... percebi o que sentia ou algo assim."

"É, eu lembro de ver você correndo até a saída naquela noite. Todos se perguntaram aonde você tinha ido. Agora eu sei. Para sua amada." Mercedes disse com uma gargalhada. A tensão se esvaia lentamente, enquanto ela observava Quinn rir. Seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes também. Quase como se apenas falar de Rachel, melhorasse seu estado.

Duas horas depois, Mercedes e Quinn ainda estavam no chão no banheiro. Mas as coisas haviam mudado. Mercedes fizera Quinn comer. Jeremy mencionara que ela não comia desde a noite anterior. Mas Quinn pedira comida chinesa.

"Você _tem_ que provar um desses frangos ao molho chinês." Mercedes gemeu, com outra garfada. "Parece que estou comendo comida chinesa pela primeira vez."

Quinn riu melodiosamente enquanto tomava água. "Isso é uma coisa boa sobre Nova York; aqui tem as melhores comidas, mas não, obrigada, eu estou satisfeita..." Mercedes estendeu o garfo.

"Você tem que provar, Q."

Quinn respondeu imediatamente sem pensar. "Eu estou bem. Eu não como frango, eu sou vegetariana. Vegana, na verdade." A loira cutucou os brócolis, ainda rindo da amiga, e deu uma mordida.

"Você é _o que_?" Quinn imediatamente olhou para Mercedes e estreitou os olhos, confusa.

"O que?"

"_Você_ é vegetariana? O que _diabos_ Rachel Berry fez com você? Quinn Fabray, vegetariana! Eu preciso dar uma olhada no inferno porque eu tenho _certeza_ que ele acabou de congelar!"

"Se você acha que isso é loucura, espere até eu dizer sobre minha conversão ao judaísmo." Quinn disse com um sorriso. A boca de Mercedes caiu e uma sobrancelha subiu.

"Santo, Deus. Meus pais não estavam brincando sobre Nova York!"

A noite continuou. Mercedes ouviu as histórias de Quinn, sobre a carreira de Rachel. Sobre o dia a dia das duas. Sobre a proposta de casamento. Matt Rutherford. Caminhada com os cachorros. O futuro.

Mercedes contou a Quinn tudo o que ela sabia sobre os outros gleeks. Aonde eles faziam faculdade, quem ainda estava junto com quem, se eles ainda se encontravam. Ela contou a loira sobre os novos amigos. Caras com quem namorou. Aulas que gostava. O que ela queria para o futuro.

"Mercedes, você _não pode_ ser uma dentista!"

"Você acha que eu não sei disso, Q? Colocar minha mão em bocas nojentas, eca. Para o inferno que não! Isso não é para mim!"

"E você ainda canta?"

"É muito difícil, Quinn. Eu não posso tomar o lugar da Beyoncé com um estalar de dedos." Quinn ficou em silêncio. _Vamos ver..._

Assim que os bocejos se tornaram freqüentes, as duas se prepararam para dormir. Quinn cedeu o sofá para Mercedes e arrumou uma pilha de cobertores sobre o chão. Ela sentia falta da própria cama. "Me diga que você não tem dormido ao lado desse cachorro." Mercedes disse, deitando no sofá.

"O que? Eu gosto dele." A loira respondeu, desconfortável.

"Q, ele ronca." Quinn corou levemente, se cobrindo com os cobertores. "Não me diga que você dorme com ele _porque_ ele ronca. Não me diga, Quinn!" Mercedes provocou divertida enquanto via a amiga ficar mais vermelha ainda.

"Qual é o problema?"

"Eu _sei_ que a Rachel ronca, esse é o problema! Você está _totalmeeeeeente_ dominada!" Mercedes sorriu quando Quinn lhe jogou um travesseiro. Ela não queria admitir, mas o som de Trevor roncando a fazia cair no sono mais rápido. Isso lembrava Rachel.

* * *

Mercedes melhorara o humor de Quinn consideravelmente naqueles poucos dias. As duas caminhavam com os cães, conversavam sobre tudo, faziam passeios pela cidade. Era muito ter uma amiga de volta. Ela nem mesmo percebera quanto sentia falta de Mercedes. Elas já estavam fazendo planos para quando Mercedes voltasse a Nova York após o Ano Novo.

Jesse enviara várias mensagens para Quinn enquanto Mercedes estava lá. Coisas como, "_Onde você guarda os band-aids_?", e "_Você mantêm todas as folhas de manjericão frescas_?". A loira não se sentia exatamente feliz por ter Jesse cuidando de Rachel. Ela não tinha idéia de porque um deles precisaria de um band-aid – ela esperava que Rachel o tivesse socado ou algo assim – mas ela tinha quase certeza de que Jesse estava tentando fazer o que pedira, cozinhando para a diva.

As mensagens eram um alivio, mas Jesse não falava como Rachel estava _realmente_ se sentindo. Ou se a diva tinha alguma mensagem para Quinn. "Por que você não simplesmente aparece por lá?" Mercedes perguntou em seu ultimo dia em Nova York. Elas estavam se despedindo no apartamento porque Quinn tinha um cachorro para passear e não poderia acompanhar a amiga até a estação de trem.

"Ela não quer me ver." Quinn deu um suspiro, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos.

"Ao menos _ligue_ para o Jesse. Faça ele falar." Quinn balançou a cabeça.

"Eu estou dando um tempo para ela." Mercedes abanou a cabeça tristemente.

"Ela está mal, Q. Pelo que eu vi naquela noite... ela parecia a Rachel do nosso ultimo ano." Quinn a encarou, com os olhos assustados. "Talvez não tão ruim... talvez pior..." Mercedes parou. O buraco no peito de Quinn parecia ficar cada vez maior. "Ela não parecia estar com _raiva_ como no tempo da escola. E sim mais triste. Ela precisa ver você."

"É... talvez." Quinn disse. Elas se abraçaram por um momento. Mercedes não estava indo para a estação de trem ainda, ela precisava parar em outro lugar.

Rachel abriu a porta e ficou surpresa ao ver Mercedes. Mercedes sorriu largamente, percebendo quão mal Rachel ainda parecia estar. Ela e Quinn pareciam muito desgastadas e cansadas.

"Hei, Rach. Eu estou voltando para Lima e só queria passar para dizer tchau." Mercedes disse com um sorriso caloroso. Ela se sentia mais perto de Rachel agora, como se as histórias que Quinn contara das duas tivesse apresentado novas pessoas a ela. Ela aprendera _muito_ sobre a nova Rachel Berry através Quinn. Mercedes estava triste por não poder mudar as coisas antes do Ano Novo.

"Desculpe não ter procurado você, eu só-".

"Está tudo bem, Quinn me contou tudo." Rachel arregalou os olhos, colocando os braços ao redor do corpo.

"Ela contou?" Rachel perguntou devagar, não totalmente preparada para ser ridicularizada por Mercedes por ter se deixado acreditar que Quinn Fabray estava apaixonada por ela.

"Sim, e eu entendo... bem, eu entendo porque você está chateada, mas claro que não _entendo_ tudo perfeitamente." Mercedes riu. Ela não entendia o fato de que Rachel Berry e Quinn Fabray haviam se apaixonado. "Q não falou dos detalhes. Mas ela disse que mentiu. E eu entendo porque você não confia nela."

"Hm..."

"Mas depois de ver Quinn chorar mais do que ela chorou quando estava grávida, eu comecei a entender melhor..." Rachel estava confusa. _Quinn estava chorando? Espera... o que estava acontecendo? Entender o que?_

"Você viu?" Rachel perguntou incrédula. _Ela estava tomando o lado de Quinn? Por que Quinn estava chorando?_

"Como agradecimento à você por ter escrito a carta por Quinn, será que eu posso lhe oferecer um conselho?" os olhos de Rachel examinaram o corredor vazio, sem entender o que poderia estar acontecendo. "Perdoe ela." Mercedes sussurrou. Ela viu a dor nos olhos de Rachel e sabia que vira a mesma dor nos olhos de Quinn.

"Rach, aquela garota é loucamente apaixonada por você. Eu quase não consigo acreditar como nunca percebi antes. Claro, a estranha fixação que ela tinha por você na escola costumava chamar a atenção de alguns. E, tudo bem, para ser completamente honesta, nós, Gleeks, nos perguntávamos de ela jogava no time da Brittany/Santana pelo menos de vez em quando, sabe, por causa da _falta_ de interesse de Quinn nos garotos com quem ela namorava. E... você _tem_ que admitir que era meio estranho quão detalhados aqueles desenhos pornográficos na parede do banheiro poderiam ser..." Mercedes ficou em silêncio por um momento, a testa franzida. "Na verdade, eu não acredito que era tão cega! Aquela garota é a Rainha G dos gays!"

"Mercedes-" _Quinn não disse nada para ela. Quinn mentiu para me proteger. Ou para proteger ela mesma._

"Quero dizer, se você pensar melhor, era tão óbvio. Ela praticamente implorou para que eu namorasse o Puck mesmo ele sendo o pai do bebê. E ela nunca nem mesmo beijou ele embora eles pudessem fazer muito mais do que isso já que ela estava grávida _mesmo_. Ela mal piscava enquanto você namorava com o Finn. E quando ela e Sam terminaram e ele pareceu não sentir a mínima falta dela, principalmente porque ela não _dava _para ele... e _depois_ Sam e Finn estavam solteiros mais uma vez, e ela não fez nenhum movimento para conquista-los... hum, eu era _mesmo_ cega!"

"Existe algum sentido nesse seu discurso?" Rachel perguntou, brincando. Ela realmente sentia falta de Mercedes. E era também um alivio perceber que Mercedes não estava tomando o lado de Quinn. Que ela não estava ali para zombar da diva.

"A questão é, Rach, que você tem que perdoa-la. Ela não me disse o motivo por vocês terem brigado, mas a garota está de ponta-cabeça. Tudo o que ela faz é falar sobre você sobre quão maravilhoso seu futuro será. Me deixou com um pouco de ciúmes, mas ela disse que assim que ouvir sobre qualquer projeto novo, ela vai me ligar. Quinn é minha agente também agora, eu acho." Mercedes sorriu orgulhosamente.

"Isso é ótimo Mercedes. Ela é uma agente maravilhosa." _Ela é simplesmente fantástica... Pare com isso, Rachel! Não dê ouvidos. Quinn provavelmente estava mentindo de novo. Ela não ama você, entende? Ela não ama você. Talvez ela ame. Não, pare com isso! Ela não ama!_

"Escuta, Rach... eu sei que nós costumávamos ser amigas antes... bem... eu só quero que você seja feliz. Quando eu cheguei, você me lembrou a Rachel do ultimo ano e eu realmente fiquei triste com isso." Rachel lembrou quão solitária ela costumava ser. Parecia mesmo como naquele exato momento, só que pior, porque no ensino médio, Rachel não sabia como era ter companhia.

"Maaas," Mercedes disse, com um sorriso. "Se estiver tudo bem para você, eu vou voltar depois do Ano Novo, assim nós podemos nos divertir e vocês duas podem me mostrar a cidade."

"Parece ótimo." Rachel disse com um sorriso genuíno.

"Nesse meio tempo, é melhor você fazer as pazes com aquela garota. Porque eu quero estar nesse casamento. Vai ser a cerimônia mais maluca de todas e eu não posso perder isso." Rachel lutou contra as lagrimas. Não haveria mais casamento. E era melhor ela começar a se acostumar com a idéia. Ela tirara o anel de noivado. Mas ele não fora muito longe. Ela o colocara em uma corrente de ouro e sempre usava por debaixo da camisa. Era muito doloroso se separar dele completamente.

"Perdoe ela, Rach. Pelo menos, fale com ela. Ela está uma bagunça sem você." Mercedes sussurrou e abraçou a diva. "Quinn pediu para não dizer nada sobre vocês duas para os outros Gleeks, porque ela não quer que eles façam fofoca. Mas eu estou esperando meu convite de casamento." Mercedes deu um adeus e a diva assentiu, afastando as lagrimas.

Assim que Mercedes fora embora, Rachel voltou a se afundar em uma das cadeiras na sala de estar. Nos últimos dias, ela não dormira na cama delas ou no sofá aonde as lembranças ameaçavam esmaga-la. Mas pela primeira vez, desde sábado, Rachel se permitiu olhar para as fotos de Quinn.

A loira parecia tão feliz em cada uma delas. Ela _realmente_ havia enganado Rachel. Aparentemente, ela havia enganado Jesse e Mercedes também.

_E se ela realmente nos ama?_

_Ela não ama._

_Mercedes disse que ela estava chorando._

_Culpa. Talvez ela esteja chateada por ter percebido que seu futuro acabou._

_Mas Mercedes disse-_

_Eu ouvi o que ela disse._

_E se ela nos ama? Lembra o que ela disse no bar? "_Não desde o inicio_". No inicio, foi só uma mentira, como foi para nós. Talvez ela tenha se apaixonado._

No balcão da cozinha, a luz vermelha da secretária eletrônica piscava. Curiosa, e um pouco ansiosa, pois poderia ser Quinn, Rachel apertou o botão.

"_Olá, Srta. Berry, Srta. Fabray, aqui é Ainsley Swaine. Espero que vocês estejam bem e só queria confirmar sua presença em meu jantar no sábado, assim como o Sr. Jesse St. James._" Rachel suspirou e afundou a cabeça nas mãos. Pela primeira vez ela se permitia pensar em Quinn e naquela situação caótica.

"_A festa começará às seis em ponto, e o jantar às sete. Espero ver as duas lá e Charlene me fez prometer lembrar a Quinn de trazer suas receitas. Está feliz, querida, eu estou falando isso_." Rachel riu. "_Espero vê-las em breve, e aqui está o endereço_."

Rachel salvou a mensagem, mordendo o lábio, tentando descobrir o que fazer. Ela não queria ir no sábado. Ela sabia o quanto era importante para sua carreira, mas...

_É uma desculpa para ver a Quinn._

_Eu... mas, dói. E se..._

_Jesse disse que vocês duas podem ser amigas. Isso ainda pode acontecer._

_Eu não posso ser apenas amiga dela! Vai doer demais!_

_Admita... você está morrendo de vontade de vê-la._

_... eu estou._

_E isso vai ser bom para sua carreira e para a carreira de Quinn. Se vocês duas terminarem, hum? O que vai acontecer com a Quinn? Ela não vai ter para onde ir!_

_Eu me preocuparia tanto com ela._

_O que diria Barbra?_

_O que tem a Barbra?_

_Funny Girl, ultima cena. My , my man, I love him soooooo…_

_…He'll never know…_

Como um cavalo de corrida, Rachel saiu da sala e correu até o seu iPod. Ela encontrou a música e parou no meio do quarto. Ela se encontrou cantando as letras baixinho.

Talvez Quinn nunca a tenha amado. Talvez tudo tenha mesmo sido uma mentira. Mas naquele momento, o poder da voz de Barbra envolveu Rachel como um cobertor quentinho, ou como os braços de Quinn, e Rachel se sentiu mais forte. Pela primeira vez em toda a semana, ela sentiu esperança. "_Oh, my man I love him so! He'll never know. All my life is just despair. But I don't care! When he take me in his arms, the world gets bright, all riiiiight!_

""_What's the difference if I say, I'll go away, when I know I'll come back on my knees someday. For whatever _my Quinn, is, I am hers_, foooor evvvver mooooore_!"

E do nada, Rachel tinha um plano.

* * *

My Man. Oh, my man, I love him soooooo… (Meu homem. Oh, meu homem, eu o amo tanto...)

…He'll never know… (Que ele nunca saberá)

All my life is just despair. (Toda minha vida foi apenas desespero)

But I don't care! When he take me in his arms, the world gets bright, all right! (Mas eu não me importo! Quando ele me abraça, o mundo se ilumina, está tudo bem)

What's the difference if I say, I'll go away, when I know I'll come back on my knees someday. (Que diferença vai fazer, ser eu disser que vou embora, quando eu sei que ele voltará para mim um dia)

For whatever my Quinn, is, I am hers, foooor ever more! (Por tudo Quinn é minha, eu sou dela, para sempre)

Funny Girl

**E mais um capítulo. Eu confesso que estou ansiosa para escrever os próximos capítulos. Meeesmo. Mas, como nem tudo são rosas, semana que vem eu vou começar a estudar em tempo integral, e com certeza vai ficar muito dificil manter as atualizações semanais em dia. Eu já estou pedindo desculpas antecipadamente. Com ENEM e esse é meu último ano do colegial, eu tenho certeza que vocês entendem, assim como eu não vou abandonar a história. O próximo capítulo vai ser **_Imagine Eu e Q _**e vocês com certeza vão ter um surpresa no final. Muito, muito, muito obrigada pelos reviews, eles realmente fazem com que eu atualize mais rápido (pelo menos me esforço), e eu fiz outra tradução, de uma história com três capítulos, chamada **_O Silêncio de Um Beijo ( _O que Quinn e Rachel vão fazer ao descobrir que Rachel Berry está perdendo a audição?) **que me chamou muito a atenção por ser profunda e verdadeira e ter me feito chorar (TPM, eu juro). Usem ela para passar o tempo até a próxima atualização. BEIJOS!**


	9. Imagine Eu e Q

**Imagine Eu e Q**

Ele estava lá para dar más notícias. Normalmente ele não se importava de ser o mensageiro. Naquele dia, isso o incomodava. Mas aquele era um ataque preventivo. Rachel não poderia fazer aquilo. Porque Rachel mentiria. Ela seria negativa e quebraria o coração de Quinn, desencorajando-a e Jesse não podia deixar a diva fazer isso. Ele precisava ter certeza de que a loira _soubesse_. Para entender exatamente no que ela estaria se metendo. E ele sabia que Quinn aproveitaria a onda, ele só tinha que convence-la.

"Você queria falar comigo?"

"Por que você está no banheiro?"

"É o meu escritório. Fale rápido." Quinn se afastou e sentou na borda da banheira, enquanto Jesse permaneceu de pé em um espaço pequeno. A sobrancelha dela estava levantada e por um momento Jesse realmente pensou em ir embora e se ver livre daquele olhar gelado que sempre fazia com que ele se sentisse um adolescente. Mas ele ficou.

"Eu tenho um roteiro." Jesse retirou o roteiro da bolsa e entregou para Quinn.

"Mesmo? Você veio aqui para me dar um roteiro?" Jesse deu de ombros, enquanto olhava ao redor do banheiro; era perturbador quão limpo o local estava.

"Um dos amigos de NYU de Rachel me recomendou. É tarde demais para manda-lo para _Sundance_, mas talvez ano que vem. Desculpe... mas... você fez isso?" Jesse perguntou, mal segurando uma risada enquanto estudava os sabonetes, cuidadosamente empilhados de uma maneira bastante artística.

"Cala a boca." Quinn murmurou, revirando os olhos. Ela tinha muito tempo livre. E daí? Ela era criativa com os sabonetes. Grande coisa.

"Enfim. É um filme de guerra. Agora, eu não estou realmente animado com a idéia de trabalhar com estudantes de NYU, já que me formei em UCLA, no entanto, resolvi fazer uma exceção."

"É um linda história." Quinn disse sarcasticamente, inspecionando as unhas. "Como ela está?" a loira sussurrou, repentinamente desesperada por noticias.

"Como um cliente que está lhe pagando, eu quero falar de negócios primeiro, se você não se importar?"

"Bem, eu me importo. Então, comece a falar." Jesse rolou os olhos e recostou-se contra a porta, cruzando os braços.

"Ela está... _melhor_. Eu não sei bem o que mudou, mas ontem quando eu fiz uma visita, ela estava ocupada no computador, cantarolando." Quinn assentiu lentamente. _No computador... cantarolando_?

"O que ela estava fazendo no computador, exatamente?" Quinn perguntou.

Mas Jesse apenas encolheu os ombros. "Podemos conversar sobre o roteiro agora? É um filme de guerra; um filme com-".

"Não." Quinn disse, cortando o rapaz.

"Mas você nem sequer ouviu todo o enredo. É um filme de guerra com uma história de amor, entrelaçadas..."

"Absolutamente não." Quinn disse novamente, cruzando os braços.

"Quinn!"

"Uh, uh, uh." Quinn ridicularizou, balançando o dedo. Jesse grunhiu, com a mandíbula apertada.

"Tudo bem. _Srta. Fabray_!"

"Muito melhor."

"Jesse revirou os olhos mais uma vez, ficando ereto novamente. "Por que não? É um filme de guerra! Eu consigo segurar uma arma, Quinn! Uma _arma_!"

"Não me chame de Quinn e eu não me importo se você consegue segurar uma arma. Um estudante de cinema, fazendo um filme de guerra – de época, ainda por cima – é tão absurdo quanto um cachorro fazendo um documentário sobre humanos." Quinn murmurou, virando as páginas do roteiro. Ela zombou alto quando leu a primeira página. "Jesse, a fala de abertura é 'A brisa de outono agitou meus sentidos enquanto eu olhava, perdido, as brasas ardentes de minha alma'. Você não quer _realmente_ fazer esse lixo." Ela jogou o roteiro no chão, recostando-se na banheira, apoiando as mãos nas bordas.

"Mas eu ia segurar uma espingarda!"

"Você não vai colocar seu nome nisso aqui. Esqueça."

"Tudo bem. Você vai à festa de Ainsley no próximo sábado, ao menos? Ele ligou para Rachel e para mim ontem, e eu preciso que minha agente esteja lá." A mandíbula de Quinn se apertou, tentando manter uma expressão neutra. Todas as vezes que Jesse pronunciava o nome de Rachel, era como se uma facada atravessasse seu coração.

"Eu acho que essa não é uma boa idéia." Quinn suspirou. Jesse passou uma mão pelo cabelo, se preparando para o que estava por vir. Ele estava feliz por ter apresentado o roteiro antes, para quebrar o gelo – e ligeiramente deprimido por Quinn não achar o filme adequado – mas ele não tinha certeza se aquele era o momento certo para ter tal conversa.

Ele estava correndo contra o tempo. Era sexta-feira. A festa era no sábado. Rachel queria falar com Quinn ainda naquele dia. Ele teria que falar sobre seu plano logo, ou ele acabaria antes de começar. Jesse sentou sobre o assento do sanitário e começou seu discurso.

"Ela é muito, _muito_ apaixonada por você." Ele disse, sabendo que teria que começar com um elogio, para depois adicionar algo ruim, e terminar com algo espetacular. Ele tinha que convence-la rápido.

"Jesse..." Quinn suspirou, com o coração doendo, pois ela não queria ouvir como estragara tudo.

"Eu ainda não acabei."

"O que você quer dizer com-".

"Ela mentiu no começo, assim como você." Quinn se calou rapidamente. A loira empalideceu.

"O qu-que?"

"Ela mentiu também. Mas, assim como você, ela se apaixonou. Ela é _loucamente_ apaixonada por você. Mas está machucada. Eu tentei convence-la de que você realmente a ama, mas ela está tão chateada que não acreditou em mim. Acho que vinte anos de decepção levaram-na a um lugar aonde ela acredita que é não-amável. No entanto, ambos sabemos que não é verdade." Jesse quis continuar falando. Qualquer coisa para remover aquele olhar terrível dos olhos cor de avelã da loira.

"Quinn! Sai dessa!" a loira levantou a cabeça ao ouvir as palavras desesperadas de Jesse, presa na compreensão de que tudo o que ela conhecia simplesmente desaparecera. "Ela ama você." Jesse repetiu, uma ponta de raiva na voz. Mulheres e suas emoções sempre incomodaram Jesse. "Ela só está machucada. Então, você precisa fazer alguma coisa. Não fique aí parada!"

Quinn levantou lentamente, correndo uma mão pelos cabelos, tocando a pequena cruz de ouro que ainda carregava no pescoço. "Ela mentiu?"

"Sim, ela mentiu. E você também, caso tenha esquecido."

"Obrigada, Jesse, por esse lembrete!" Quinn disse.

"Bem, então, acorde! Rachel está vindo falar com você hoje e eu preciso que você esteja pronta para essa luta."

"Luta?"

"Sim! Eu preciso que você _saiba_ que ela te ama. Porque ela vai entrar por aquela porta e falar alguma mentira sobre _nunca_ ter tido reais sentimentos por você, simplesmente porque Rachel está assustada _demais_ para lidar com tais emoções!" Quinn olhou para o chão, braços cruzados, em profundo pensamento.

"Ela ama você. Ela foi humilhada. E está assustada. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela realmente se sentiu especial. Por sua causa. Então, ela descobre que tudo foi uma mentira. Para se proteger, ela vem aqui, fingindo que não sente o mesmo. Acho que a convenci de que continuar sendo sua amiga é a coisa mais sábia a ser feita, pois você é nossa agente. Eu usei a mentira dela contra ela. Citando que se vocês duas precisavam uma da outra no inicio, ainda precisam uma da outra agora.

"Rachel irá dizer que perdoa você por mentir e perguntar se vocês podem superar tudo isso. Ela vai estar com uma expressão super feliz e dizer que vocês são "amigas", mas você não pode acreditar, Quinn. Você não vai acreditar nela. Ela ama você. Eu tenho certeza. Mas concorde em ser apenas amiga dela."

"Por que?" Quinn sussurrou, finalmente olhando para Jesse. Ela não ia chorar. Ela não podia chorar na frente dele.

"Porque! Ela ama você, Quinn!" Jesse jogou os braços no ar. "Ela apenas precisa de tempo para confiar em você novamente. Agora que tudo foi revelado – a verdade de que vocês duas mentiram – vocês podem começar de novo. Vagarosamente construindo algo como _amigas_!"

"Então é isso, eu tenho que _fingir_ que não a amo? Tenho que _mentir_ para ela mais uma vez? Não, Jesse, eu não posso fazer isso com ela!"

"Você não consegue entender? Ela não vai te _ouvir_! Ela é _fisicamente_ incapaz de ouvir o que você realmente sente! Por uma semana inteira ela tem sido praticamente um robô. Eu não a vi chorar sequer _uma_ vez. Ela nem mesmo estava surpresa por você ter mentido! Quase como se esperasse ser magoada mais uma vez esse tempo todo. Você dizer a ela que a ama, será um desperdício. Ela não confia em você.

"Mas se você esperar. Se vocês começarem tudo de novo apenas como amigas, lentamente, ela vai se curar e abrirá o coração novamente. Você tem que provar a ela que não vai a lugar algum. Que você vai ficar ao lado dela, não importa _seu_ futuro ou _suas_ necessidades egoístas. Quando ela começar a entender que você está com ela por causa _dela_, talvez ela acredite que seus sentimentos são genuínos. Mas isso vai levar tempo, Quinn, e nenhuma grande fala ou gesto vai provar isso a ela... só o tempo."

Quinn escutou cada palavra, se concentrando nas coisas que ela conhecia sobre a diva. A loira odiou admitir, mas Jesse estava certo. Ela precisaria de tempo para provar aquilo para Rachel. Ela mal poderia ficar chateada com a outra por ter mentido no começo – Quinn estava consciente de que havia se aproveitado da diva, quando ela estava no pior dos momentos. Ela também sabia que não podia agir como Jesse, ou Finn, ou Shelby. O que Rachel precisava era de alguém que se mostrasse disposto a protege-la. E Quinn queria ser essa pessoa. Ela _odiava_ não estar perto de Rachel, não saber se a morena estava bem, ou dormindo direito, ou comendo, ou devidamente defendida quando alguém avançava contra ela. Cada coisa boa que Quinn fizera estava sendo agora negada. A proposta de casamento, os papéis, as aulas que assistia por Rachel, os jantares, o trabalho. Tudo aquilo estava envolto na mentira. O tempo era a única coisa que realmente convenceria Rachel de que Quinn queria ficar com ela.

Algo semelhante a alivio bateu de encontro a loira. E antes que pudesse evitar, ela estava rindo.

As sobrancelhas de Jesse subiram ao ver Quinn Fabray gargalhar. Ela estava tremendo e lágrimas de diversão correram pelas bochechas dela. "Se importa em me dizer o que está acontecendo, Fabray?"

Quinn riu ainda mais. "Sinceramente, agora não é a hora para perder a cabeça, Quinn!" ela acenou com a mão para mostrar que ela precisava de mais um minuto.

A loira finalmente se endireitou e enxugou as lágrimas.

"Então, o que você vai fazer?"

"Você sabia que eu _odeio_ acordar cedo?" a loira perguntou com um sorriso. Jesse estreitou os olhos, não sabendo aonde Quinn queria chegar com a aquilo.

"Maravilhoso. Nem eu."

"Eu odeio, realmente _odeio_ acordar cedo. Mas durante o ultimo ano e meio... seis horas, em ponto, eu estou acordada. E eu _odeio isso_!" Quinn sorriu de novo.

"Eu detesto assistir aulas que não são minhas. Odeio cozinhar três refeições ao dia. Lavanderias, Jesse, eu juro por _Deus_ que odeio lavanderias! Eu _odeio_ tirar o cabelo de Rachel da banheira e enxugar restos de pasta de dente da pia! Apanhar toalhas molhadas e roupas sujas ao redor do apartamento. Rachel Berry é uma _preguiçosa_!"

Jesse olhou ao redor do banheiro se sentindo desconfortável. "Mas eu fiz essas coisas! Por um ano e meio eu fiz todas essas coisas com um sorriso no rosto porque eu queria ser a Esposa Perfeita para que Rachel ficasse comigo! Mas, quer saber?" Jesse teve medo da resposta. "Eu a amo! Eu a amo! Eu amo aquela diva bagunceira, porque quando ela canta eu tenho arrepios e quando ela sai correndo pelo apartamento quando algum musical está prestes a estrear e porque ela ronca tão alto quanto um labrador e ela _franze_ o rosto quando está concentrada e os lábios dela se movem enquanto lê, e eu amo todas essas coisas! E eu acho encantador quando ela deixa a escova de dentes secando na pia! Eu acho... eu acho _malditamente_ adorável!"

Ele estava se perguntando se poderia se virar discretamente para sair do banheiro bem no momentoem que Quinn parou em seu caminho. "Eu a machuquei. Eu tirei vantagem dela. Eu sabia que ela se apaixonaria. E eu acho que você está certo. Ela vai vir aqui e dizer que mentiu também apenas para me testar, e ver se eu vou deixa-la. Mas eu não vou.

"Eu vou ficar ao lado dela e vou mostrar a ela lentamente que sou a garota dos seus sonhos." Quinn disse, dando mais um passo em direção a Jesse – que prontamente deu um passo para trás. "Desta vez, eu vou fazer isso sendo _eu_ _mesma_.

"Eu vou desafia-la e obriga-la a perceber que estou tão profundamente apaixonada por ela que não sou a mulher perfeita pela qual ela se apaixonou. Eu _não_ sou Quinn Fabray; capitã das lideres de torcida, mas também não sou Sra. _Berry_; Esposa Perfeita. Sou apenas _eu_. Uma garota que _ama_ cozinhar para ela, mas não todas as refeições. Uma garota que _odeia_ assistir suas aulas, mas que fica feliz em ajuda-la. Uma garota que não vai em todas as audições, peças e ensaios porque seu a agente dela ou porque acho que tenho que ir, mas porque eu amo vê-la no palco.

"Se ela pensa que vou cair nas mentiras que ela disser, aquela diva está redondamente enganada! Está na hora de Rachel Berry acordar e perceber que Quinn Fabray é mais do que um rosto bonito e sentimentos falsos. Quando eu estiver completamente com ela, Rachel vai estar ainda mais apaixonada do que estava antes. A única diferença será que, desta vez... desta vez vai ser _real_."

* * *

Rachel estava sentada desconfortavelmente no sofá de Lídia enquanto esperava Quinn sair do banheiro. Ela não tinha idéia do motivo pelo qual a loira estava no banheiro desde que chegara, há quase meia hora, mas Rachel esperava seriamente que Quinn não estivesse doente; ela odiaria aborrecer a outra se a loira não estivesse se sentindo bem.

Não que o que ela tinha a dizer aborreceria Quinn, doente ou não. Rachel sabia que, naquele momento, as coisas estavam um pouco confusas. Ela não conhecia os motivos da loira. O que Quinn esperara tirar de tudo isso? Jesse dissera que Quinn mentira para que pudesse sair de Lima e começar uma nova vida em outro lugar. E ela havia conseguido.

Mas que tipo de vida a loira queria? Rachel estava ciente de quanto dinheiro Quinn tinha guardado. A diva via o estrato bancário de Quinn. Não fazia sentido para Rachel porque Quinn continuara com a charada quando ela já tinha dinheiro suficiente para ter uma vida própria. _Sem_ Rachel.

Jesse poderia ter razão? Não a parte sobre Quinn estar apaixonada por ela. Não, aquilo estava fora de questão – _tinha_ que estar fora de questão; Rachel não poderia se permitir ter esperanças. Mas talvez a loira realmente _gostasse_ dela. Talvez ela quisesse uma amizade.

Rachel estava lutando contra essa parte de tudo. A ultima semana fora quase insuportável. A dor constante que ela tentava arrancar do peito. Mas mesmo o buraco que ficara no lugar de seu coração continuava doendo. Agora, sabendo que Quinn estava a poucos _metros_ de distãncia, a dor diminuía e o buraco ficava menor.

Como sempre, Barbra consolara Rachel e aconselhou-a a ficar em um lugar onde ela pudesse sentir certo controle. Em vez de ser a garota emocional de todos os dias, ela agora estava completamente lúcida, e ela tinha um plano. A partir de agora, Rachel Berry não se permitiria mais ser vendada e surpreendida como na época da escola. Oh, não. Desta vez ela assumiria o controle e ditaria as regras para Quinn.

Assim que a loira aparecesse – Rachel realmente esperava que ela estivesse se sentindo bem, afinal, o que ela estaria fazendo no banheiro? – ela simplesmente faria a loira sentar no sofá e diria como as coisas seriam dali para a frente. Ela tinha todo o discurso – retórico e frio – preparado, e estava pronta para derrubar qualquer argumento que Quinn poderia ter.

Ela seriam amigas, é claro. Porque Jesse estava certo sobre a parte de Rachel precisar de Quinn em sua vida. Mas a diva tinha quase certeza de que ver Quinn todos os dias a deixaria ainda mais arrasada. Ela precisaria manter a _alguma_ distância para proteger a própria sanidade. A sua parte masoquista gostava da idéia de passar mais tempo com a loira. Mas a pequena, quase minúscula, parte realista de Rachel sabia qual era sua obrigação. Ela continuaria a amar Quinn, de longe.

Certamente a loira tinha vontade de se apaixonar. Conhecer um homem que tomaria conta dela ou algo tão nojento quanto isso. E Rachel queria que Quinn fosse feliz. Apesar de a idéia ser angustiante, ela precisava que Quinn fosse feliz e segura.

E até que esse dia chegasse, Rachel queria ser a única a fazer isso; pagar a loira por sua generosidade. Quinn ajudara a diva muito mais do que ela poderia imaginar. Era quase como se a loira tivesse dado novo ânimo para Rachel. Ela estivera devastada do ensino médio. Mas Quinn fizera Rachel ver, sendo uma pessoa incrível, que o que acontecera não fora culpa de uma Rachel Berry miserável; que era apenas o ensino médio.

Finn Hudson era só um garoto. Sr. Shuester era um homem solitário com seus próprios problemas. Jesse St. James era um narcisista – aquilo não havia mudado, mas seu desejo de ser amigo dela fazia a coisa toda parecer bobagem agora. Seus colegas de time eram tão solitários e confusos quanto ela havia sido. E Shelby... bem, Shelby era um pouco difícil de definir. Rachel não tinha uma resposta para essa. A mágoa ainda continuava. A rejeição a atormentava. E as respostas ainda não chegavam a ela. Ao mesmo tempo, Rachel acreditara que o amor de Quinn importava muito mais que tudo aquilo. Quase como se o amor de Quinn Fabray significasse muito mais do que o de Shelby significaria. Aquela mulher era uma idiota.

Agora, com a mentira revelada, Rachel achava difícil lembrar exatamente porque a rejeição de sua própria mãe doía tanto. Então, ela resolveu parar de pensar no assunto.

Em vez disso, ela preferiu manter o foco e continuar vivendo no mundo de Quinn, segurando-se firme da idéia de que menos poderia ser mais contanto que a loira estivesse por perto.

Quem levantara a questão fora Jesse, claro. Ele e sua atitude irritante sobre Quinn continuar sendo a agente dos dois, sobre elas continuarem sendo amigas. Ela não podia apenas dizer a ele que estava apaixonada por Quinn. E porque ela não poderia ser honesta – sobre como ela estava muito machucada – ela não poderia ver um motivo válido para _não_ ter Quinn ao redor.

Jesse achava que as duas estavam mentindo. Ele não via um grande problema em continuarem ajudando uma à outra. E é claro que para alguém que não fosse Rachel Berry, não parecia grande coisa também.

Então Rachel resolveu facilitar o argumento. Em vez de tomar a defensiva e deixar Quinn fazer perguntas sobre porque as coisas não poderiam ser o que eram antes, Rachel resolvera tomar as decisões de como as coisas seriam. Ela precisaria usar palavras longas e discursos intermináveis para confundir Quinn. Se a loira não se importasse em se mudar, começar uma vida nova sozinha, então Rachel não teria que se preocupar em tentar convence-la. Depois, ela só teria que se preocupar com seu coração partido – Rachel esperava ter uma forte resistência, pelo menos; pelo bem de seu ego.

Mas a parte lógica do cérebro de Rachel sabia que se Quinn resistisse a sua idéia, ela afundaria no sofá como uma criança de cinco anos. Por isso ela precisava que tudo ocorresse do seu jeito, sem interrupções. Então ela preparara seus argumentos no PowerPoint, praticando seu discurso em frente ao espelho, e planejou com precisão quais palavras usaria para falar com Quinn.

A diva enviara uma mensagem para Quinn perguntando se elas poderiam ter uma conversa e a resposta viera depois de cinco agonizantes minutos. Elas concordaram se encontrar no apartamento de Lídia, já que a garota estaria ocupada com os cães, e o apartamento das duas não era opção graças as inúmera memórias que elas tinham juntas no lugar. Ela também ignorou a emoção que sentia cada vez que via o nome de Quinn no celular; uma reação ridícula em sua opinião.

A loira sabia o que estava por vir, mas quando recebeu a mensagem de Rachel, quando viu o nome da diva em seu celular, seu coração disparou e todo seu corpo formigou.

Quinn apertou a porcelana da pia do banheiro, olhando para o próprio reflexo. Ela quase podia ver o que ia acontecer. Primeiro, o reconhecimento maravilhoso/doloroso da beleza de Rachel, segundo, as mentiras que Rachel diria para convencer Quinn de que _não_ estava apaixonada pela loira, e por ultimo, o acordo de serem melhores amigas apesar do fato de que todas as células do corpo de Quinn estariam gritando, sufocadas pelo amor que ela sentia pela diva.

Rachel esticou o pescoço ligeiramente no sofá, quando ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir, o coração batendo forte no peito. As sete horas que passara preparando os prós e contras e diferentes cenários no PowerPoint, fazendo uma lista do que precisava manter em mente enquanto encarava a loira – motivos para não beija-la – foram esquecidos no momentoem que Quinn entrou na sala. Aquela era uma visão além da beleza, e Rachel engoliu em seco, controlando o desejo de agarra-la.

Ela pensava que querer beijar Quinn era algo natural. Ela pensava que querer abraça-la seria a reação óbvia. O que Rachel não achava que aconteceria, porém, era o enorme desejo de pular em cima da loira e rasgar todas as peças de roupas que ela usava. Mas apenas porque provavelmente Rachel não estava preparada para ver Quinn vestindo apenas uma camiseta leve e shorts curtos.

Quinn pensou que se, talvez, seu traje estivesse um pouco mais... _ousado_, Rachel ficaria distraída o bastante para não argumentar. _E até aqui, tudo bem_, Quinn pensou, percebendo os olhos arregalados de Rachel.

A loira queria saber se Jesse estava certo, se Rachel _realmente_ estava apaixonada por ela. Embora Quinn não pudesse dizer com certeza se Rachel a amava, ela ao menos sabia que a diva a achava atraente. Já era um começo.

A loira notou a aparência de Rachel. _Ela parece cansada. E triste... bem... e parece estar com muito tesão. Os olhos dela estão tão escuros. Deus, eu amo aqueles lábios. Merda, quando ela passa a língua sobre eles eu tenho uma enorme vontade de-_

_Hei! Mantenha o foco!_

_Desculpe._

"Hei, Rach." Quinn disse suavemente, se movendo em direção ao sofá. Sem resposta. "Rach?" Seus olhos estavam nebulosos. "Rachel!"

Rachel pulou ligeiramente no sofá, abanando a cabeça, afastando o olhar dos seios de Quinn. "Q-Quinn. Eu sinto muito! E-eu não sei aonde estava com a cabeça." A diva se desculpou, corando furiosamente. Quinn conteve um sorriso enquanto sentava na cadeira em frente a Rachel. Era maravilhoso apenas olhar para a diva.

"Tudo bem." A loira respondeu. "É bom ver você, Rach." Mais uma vez, Rachel ficou em silêncio. Mas não porque não era bom ver Quinn. Não, e sim porque ela estava concentrada demais no modo como Quinn partiu as coxas ligeiramente antes de fechá-las de novo; malmente mostrando a parte em V entre suas pernas.

"Uhhh..." Quinn cobriu a boca com a mão para esconder o sorriso. Aquilo era fácil demais para a loira. Nesse ritmo, Quinn conseguiria liderar toda a conversa. Justo como ela queria. Ela não poderia deixar Rachel falar.

"Eu vou começar então." A loira deu um pequeno sorriso para a diva ainda confusa, cruzando uma perna sobre a outra, deixando a mostra suas coxas torneadas. "Jesse me disse que você mentiu no começo, também." _Isso aí, Fabray, direto ao assunto._

"Eu, uh..." Rachel estava sem palavras, pois seu foco se voltara para o decote de Quinn. A loira se inclinou, descansando o cotovelo no joelho, e a diva realmente não conseguia mais desviar o olhar.

"Está tudo bem. Ele me explicou tudo. Nós duas mentimos. Nós duas estramos tudo. Mas, Rach... eu me importo com você." Quinn disse suavemente, apanhando as mãos da diva entre as dela.

"Eu me importo com você também." Rachel murmurou, perdida no olhar de Quinn por um momento, antes de balançar a cabeça e colocar as mãos de volta em seu colo. _O que você está fazendo? Não foi isso que nós ensaiamos!_

_Eu vou chegar lá, eu vou chegar lá!_

_Rápido!_

_Tente manter essa conversa enquanto Quinn Fabray está vestida desse jeito!_

_Bem, você tem que estabelecer a lei! Realmente faze-la ver que... _Jesus Cristo_, por que ela está acariciando a própria coxa assim?_

"Como eu estava dizendo, Rach. Eu acho que nós devemos começar de novo. Eu me importo com você, você se importa comigo; vamos começar de novo sendo amigas."

"Uhhh... éééééé..."

"Ótimo. Estou tão feliz por você ter concordado. Nós continuamos morando juntas, eu ainda sou sua agente barra empresária barra publicitária, e nós seremos felizes." Quinn parou de acariciar a parte interna de sua coxa por um momento, para deixar Rachel de recuperar.

A diva limpou a garganta, olhando para o tapete, tentando lembrar o que a loira dissera. "Hum..." Rachel franziu a testa percebendo com o que acabara de concordar. "Espere..."

"Porque, Rach." Quinn continuou, sem se preocupar com a incapacidade da diva de formar palavras, enquanto entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Rachel novamente. Parecia tão certo tocar Rachel. A pele dela era quente e macia. Como Quinn lembrava. "Você é minha melhor amiga. O passado; isso não importa para mim. O que importa é que eu não posso imaginar viver mais um dia sem poder vê-la. Essa ultima semana tem sido um inferno. Eu não quero passar mais uma hora nessa angústia."

_Diga alguma coisa._

_O polegar dela está acariciando minha mão._

_Diga alguma coisa!_

_O sutiã dela é preto._

_DIGA ALGUMA COISA!_

"...'do bem..." Rachel murmurou timidamente, corando e mordendo o lábio inferior.

_Deus, aquele lábio é tão sexy._

_A boca dela é malditamente sexy._

_Eu poderia agarra-la nesse sofá agora e ela não me impediria._

_Porra, você consegue imaginar quão gostoso seria se-_

_Quinn, foco!_

_Desculpe._

A loira limpou a garganta e deixou a mão de Rachel. "Eu, hum... Eu tenho-" Quinn sentiu seu rosto esquentar, enquanto pensamentos das duas nuas no chão ainda dançavam em sua mente. "Tudo acontece por uma razão." _Foco_! "Eu não me arrependo de mentir para você, mas, eu sinto muito se te machuquei por causa disso, porém, a mentira nos trouxe até aqui. Eu pude ver a pessoa maravilhosa que você é e não me arrependo de sequer um só dia desse ultimo ano e meio."

Os pensamentos se formavam mais rápido a medida que Rachel mantinha os olhos na parede. Ela esquecera _completamente_ todos os argumentos que planejara fazer – relacionamentos construídos com base em mentiras não davam certo e daí por diante – perdida nas palavras de Quinn.

"Eu concordo." Rachel murmurou, com os olhos fechados.

"Eu quero ser bastante clara aqui, Rachel. Eu _quero_ estar lá para você. Em cada passo que você der. Você é minha amiga e vem em primeiro lugar, o resto vem em segundo. Nós podemos assinar algum tipo de contrato, se você quiser. Mas eu quero que você confie em mim. Eu posso começar a pagar o aluguel. Nós podemos dividir as contas pela metade-".

Rachel estava balançando a cabeça furiosamente. "Não, Quinn. Isso não é necessário." Seus olhos se encontraram e a diva assentiu, tentando fazer Quinn entender. "Você está certa. Nós duas mentimos. Vamos ser amigas." _O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO? Isso não fazia parte do plano_!

"Mas, Rachel, eu posso pagar o aluguel-"

"Eu quero ter certeza de que você está sendo bem tratada." Saiu antes que ela pudesse se conter. Rachel estava muito ocupada, tentando ignorar a voz em sua cabeça, tentando lidar com a aparência da loira, e acima de tudo tentando lembrar quais eram seus argumentos. Ela esquecera tudo completamente. Quinn estreitou os olhos em confusão, antes de sorrir suavemente.

"Rach, eu vou ficar bem se-" Mais uma vez, Rachel balançou a cabeça. Ela teria que lembrar de ao menos uma parte de seu PowerPoint.

"Não! Você tomou conta de mim, e agora é a minha vez." Rachel disse, engolindo dolorosamente as lembranças do passado. "Nós somos iguais e devemos nos tratar como tal." O sorriso de Quinn se ampliou com a admissão. Ela e Rachel, ao que parecia, estavam na mesma página. Bem... mais ou menos. Jesse lera para Quinn a apresentação do PowerPoint de Rachel para que a loira _soubesse_ o que a diva não diria.

Rachel queria que elas vivessem em apartamentos separados, mas que ainda permanecessem na vida uma da outra. Rachel queria ver Quinn de tempos em tempos, mas por razões profissionais. Rachel queria pagar Quinn, para cuidar da loira. Rachel deveria estar muito maluca se achava que Quinn a deixaria fazer aquele tipo de coisa. Por isso duas técnicas de desvio.

"Ótimo. Eu estou tão feliz por estarmos de acordo. Agora, sobre amanhã a noite." Quinn apertou os seios um contra o outro para que pudesse passar facilmente pela próxima parte. Os olhos de Rachel imediatamente se perderam com a visão.

"Amanhã...?" _Até aqui, está funcionando_.

"Ainsley e Charlene estão esperando nos ver como um casal feliz. Agora, eu não estou exatamente feliz por mentir para eles. E certamente não quero que você se sinta desconfortável. Mas acho que seria bem melhor se nós apenas continuássemos como antes. Nós vamos, nos divertimos, fazemos ótimos contatos e voltamos a ser amigas? O que você acha?"

"Amanhã...?"

"Excelente!" Quinn sorriu.

"Espere... hein?"

Quinn sorriu pacientemente enquanto Rachel finalmente a olhava nos olhos. "Nós vamos apenas fingir por uma noite, Rach." _Rachel Berry, coloque sua cabeça no lugar e comece a_ falar!

"Quinn... você realmente acha que essa é uma boa idéia, quero dizer-"

"Você quer explicar porque nós _não_ estamos juntas?" Quinn perguntou, em um tom triste. Rachel reconsiderou e balançou a cabeça. "Rach, eu não quero que você se sinta desconfortável, mas eu _realmente_ não quero que _todos_ se sintam desconfortáveis ao explicar que nosso noivado acabou."

Novamente, Rachel assentiu. _Você é uma fraca, Rachel Berry!_

_Eu disse ao menos um dos pontos do meu PowerPoint!_

_Fraca!_

_Oh, cala a boca! Você estava olhando para os seios dela também! E ela não está errada. Na verdade, tudo o que ela disse faz completo sentido._

_Você acha mesmo que podemos viver com ela de novo e não nos apaixonarmos mais ainda?_

_Eu não quero perde-la... Essa semana foi um inferno._

_Nós concordamos que a amaríamos de longe!_

_... Mas assim parece bem melhor..._

_Rachel!_

_Oh, fique quieta!_

"Eu acho que você está certa, Quinn." Rachel disse, olhando nos olhos cor de avelã. Ela sorriu de volta para a loira, mas desviou o olhar assim que sentiu borboletas esvoaçarem em seu estomago.

_Isso foi muito mais fácil do que eu pensei que seria!_

_Ela mal argumentou!_

_Oh ééé, ela nos ama!_

_Vamos esperar que sim._

_Deus, ela é adorável. Seus lindos olhos castanhos são maravilhosos. O sorriso dela é pateta e bonitinho. Eu não acredito em quão incrível me sinto apenas por estar falando com ela._

_Até aquela camisa feia é preciosa._

_Eu gostaria ao menos de poder... abraça-la bem forte agora!_

_Criando um lembrete: encontrar um motivo viável para abraçar Rachel Berry bem apertado ainda hoje._

_Futebol americano?_

_Rachel nunca jogaria esse tipo de esporte._

_Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa._

"O que você tem planejado para hoje?" Quinn perguntou depois de um longo momento. Rachel deu de ombros timidamente, esperando que Quinn quisesse compensar o tempo perdido. _Fraca! Rachel Berry, Você. É. Uma. Fraca!_

"Sem planos."

"Quer ir ao supermercado?"

* * *

"A filme é fascinante, Quinn! Eu simplesmente me perco na personagem! Evelyn é uma garota sombria e conturbada, que se veste de preto e fuma-" Quinn virou a cabeça com o comentário, mas Rachel a interrompeu. "Não se preocupe. Eu apenas _seguro_ o cigarro, nunca nem chega perto da minha boca. Enfim! Então, Dr. Trevor me atende três vezes por semana. Mas cada dia, é uma personalidade diferente da garota. Segunda-feira é a pequena Evelyn – interpretada pela irmã mais nova do Chris - quarta-feira é a Evelyn-insana – interpretada por um mulher que fala sobre sexo constantemente – e sexta-feira, _meu_ dia, onde eu procuro misturar Tina e Santana e Lauren Zizes! É excepcionalmente desafiador!

_Bem... excepcionalmente desafiador é exagerar um pouco as coisas. Estar sem Quinn me deixava triste. A personagem é fácil de ser interpretada_. Rachel pensou.

Quinn sorriu, enquanto Rachel apanhava o papel higiênico. Mesmo através de longos discursos sobre o que ela havia feito durante toda a semana, Rachel queria encher o carrinho com cada item da loja.

"Parece incrível, eu mal posso esperar para ver o filme." _Eu gostaria de ter estado lá, vendo você atuar. Ajuda-la com o papel. Apenas estar lá por você..._

"É tão sombrio e distorcido, Quinn. _Então, Sundance_. Mesmo que eles não aceitem _Um Encontro Por Mês_, eles vão aceitar _Qual De Vocês Eu Amo_."

"Então, eu acho que Matt não vai mudar o titulo _Um Encontro Por Mês_?" Quinn perguntou com uma gargalhada, enquanto elas passavam para o corredor dez.

"Sabe, acho que já me acostumei." Rachel admitiu com um dar de ombros, sorrindo.

Como era de se esperar, era incrivelmente fácil e difícil estar ao redor de Quinn. Ela sabia que não seria assim tão fácil, mas ela se sentia bem com aquilo. Ela sentira muito a falta da loira. Rachel achava que amar Quinn de longe parecia certo; Quinn era a melhor amiga de Rachel. Ela não queria se separar de Quinn. Aquilo doía mais do que reprimir os próprios sentimentos.

Parecia incrivelmente bom estar com Rachel. Tudo parecia natural. Elas conversavam, riam e faziam compras como se a ultima semana jamais houvesse acontecido.

Ela _sentira_ falta de Rachel.

Uma parte de Quinn sabia que a felicidade não duraria para sempre; que mais cedo ou mais tarde, a realidade lhe daria um tapa no rosto. Mas naquele momento, enquanto Rachel lhe contava diversas histórias, Quinn não se importava.

Se era aquilo que precisava – conversar e rir com sua melhor amiga, porque Rachel era realmente sua melhor amiga – para permanecer na vida da diva, lentamente mostrar a ela que Quinn estava apaixonada, então ela faria tudo isso com muito prazer.

A bolha delas estava de volta. Mas era diferente de antes. No inicio, a bolha se formara porque elas possuíam apenas uma a outra. Agora ela estava lá porque as duas só queriam uma a outra. Enquanto Rachel empurrava o carrinho, falando com Quinn, elas não perceberam os inúmeros funcionários que tentavam lhes chamar a atenção.

_Nós estamos fazendo compras para o _nosso_ apartamento_, pensou Quinn, feliz, assentindo para o que a diva estava dizendo.

Elas conversaram cada pequeno detalhe sobre a semana e nem mesmo perceberam que já estavam de volta no apartamento.

"... E o cachorro _realmente_ se parecia com o Sergent Peppers, e quase fui até o dono dele perguntar se o nome do cão era Sergent Peppers e se a babá dele era Quinn Fabray." Rachel disse, segurando sua xícara vazia. "Mas eles já estavam a dois blocos de distância e eu estava atrasada para as gravações de _Qual De Vocês Eu Amo_... e não queria assustar o homem."

_Você nem mesmo está se segurando, Rachel! Você está se jogando em cima dela, como se estivesse tudo bem estar apaixonada! Ela faz com que seja impossível não se abrir_!

Quinn sorriu, descansando o rosto na palma da mão, olhando para a própria xícara. Assim que as compras foram guardadas, parecia natural sentar na mesa da cozinha e tomar uma xícara de chá.

Pela primeira vez desde o supermercado, o silêncio caiu entre elas.

"Eu realmente sinto muito por ter mentido." Rachel murmurou. Ela precisava dizer isso.

"Rach, _eu_ vim até você. Sou _eu_ quem deveria estar pedindo desculpas. E eu sinto muito. Eu realmente sinto muito, _mesmo_."

"O que aconteceu, Quinn? Por que você não tinha outras opções?" Rachel perguntou. Aquilo era algo que ela havia se perguntado desde que Jesse contara toda a verdade sobre Quinn.

A loira soltou um suspiro, recostando-se na cadeira. _A verdade? Porque eu só queria você. Mas eu acho que não posso dizer isso, posso? Mais mentiras. Fantástico._

"Eu não tinha outra escolha."

"Nenhuma?" Rachel sussurrou, completamente confusa com os retalhos da vida de Quinn Fabray. _Eu tinha outras opções... eu apenas nunca tinha percebido que amava você. Que todos os outros não eram nada em comparação a você. Que eu estava deprimida por ter perdido você. Eu era tão cega._

"Ninguém com quem eu pudesse viver." Quinn escolheu as palavras com cuidado. Ela não queria mentir se pudesse evitar. Ser evasiva parecia a melhor coisa a fazer.

Rachel balançou a cabeça tristemente. Doía saber que a mulher que ela amava ficara sozinha em certo momento de sua vida.

"E quanto a você? Nova York era mesmo _tão_ ruim?" Quinn sussurrou, também triste por Rachel se sentir solitária. Levou um tempo para ela lembrar como era viver em Nova York sem ninguém ao seu lado, lembrar de como tudo parecia sem esperanças.

"Sabe em Funny Girl, quando Fanny canta _I'm The Greatest Star_?" Rachel perguntou. Quinn sorriu com carinho e assentiu quando Rachel encontrou seu olhar. "Bem... a parte em que ela canta '_I'll blow my horn, till someone blows it'_, eu acho... eu acho que fiquei cansada de fazer tudo sozinha, entende? Eu fiz isso todos os dias no ensino médio e era tão cansativo."

Quinn assentiu em compreensão. "Era isso que você fazia do colégio? Assoprando sua própria trompa até que alguém aparecesse para lhe ajudar?" a loira perguntou, com um sorriso. Os grandes olhos castanhos de Rachel ficaram cheios de tristeza, e Quinn precisava vê-los brilharem novamente.

O sorriso de Quinn ficou maior quando Rachel sorriu. "Eu acho."

"Você era _muito_ boa nisso."

"Cala a boca." Rachel riu, jogando um guardanapo na direção da loira.

Quinn observou Rachel começar a sorrir, e os risos se tornarem em gargalhadas. "O que?" Quinn perguntou, sorrindo com a visão. "Por que você está rindo?"

Rachel cobriu o rosto com as mãos enquanto continuava a rir. "Você não tem idéia do quão desprevenida você me pegou naquela noite, antes da formatura."

Quinn se encolheu com vergonha, com a lembrança de aparecer nos Berrys, desesperada. "Eu sinto muito por isso." A loira riu.

"Quando você me beijou..." Rachel balançou na cadeira, braços em volta do estomago, relembrando quão chocada havia ficado. "Oh meu Deus, Quinn! Eu fiquei _sem palavras_!"

"O que eu posso dizer? Meu beijo é realmente muito bom." Quinn brincou. "Você também não é tão ruim." A loira acrescentou, mordendo o lábio. De repente, Rachel não estava mais rindo. Seu rosto ficou vermelho. _Não olhe para os lábios dela, Rachel, não olhe para os lábios dela!_

"Eu tenho que fazer xixi." A diva disse, pulando da cadeira e desaparecendo no banheiro. Quinn sorriu, satisfeita consigo mesma. _Você é doente, sabia_?

_O que? Eu não posso flertar?_

_Essa não é a questão! O objetivo é reconquistar a confiança dela, a lenta transformação da amizade em algo mais. Não torturar a pobre garota!_

_Ah, você é uma estraga-prazeres!_

_Eu posso ser divertida!_

_Você é a parte do meu cérebro que entrou no Clube do Celibato... então, nãããão, você não consegue ser divertida._

_Por favor, nós éramos mais sexuais dentro do Clube do Celibato do que fora dele!_

_Basta ficar quieta. Eu posso flertar se a situação pedir e você não pode me impedir._

_Não mostre a língua para mim, Quinn Fabray!_

Ignorando sua voz interior, Quinn levantou para verificar as mensagens no telefone da cozinha; ainda satisfeita por ter chamado a atenção da morena. Ela ouviu a mensagem de Ainsley duas vezes e tentou pensar em como seria o homem sóbrio.

No canto, ao lado do telefone, a correspondência estava empilhada. Quinn casualmente folheou a pilha, ciente de que todas estavam em seu nome, mas parou quando viu um envelope de NYU. Curiosa, Quinn apanhou e abriu o papel.

Ela não tinha certeza se estava lendo direito. Ela nem mesmo tinha certeza se seu coração estava batendo forte, enquanto sua boca caía aberta.

"_'Parabéns, Srta. Fabray. Você foi aceita na turma de_...'" os olhos de Quinn voaram através da folha, tentando absorver as palavras em confusão. Palavras e frases como '_analisados seus recursos'_ e '_bolsa de estudos'_ digitados em negrito.

"Quinn? Você sabe onde nós guardamos os..." Rachel parou no arco da cozinha. O rosto da loira estava pálido, em uma mistura de surpresa e perplexidade. A diva olhou para o envelope da NYU na mesa e mordeu os lábios esperando a reação de Quinn. A loira era temperamental quando se tratava de coisas assim. Ela poderia estar feliz, ou ter o orgulho ferido. Rachel realmente esperava que fosse a primeira opção, pois não agüentaria viver sem a loira mais uma vez.

Lentamente, Quinn olhou para cima, com espanto. "_Você_ fez isso?", sua mão estava tremendo ligeiramente. Rachel assentiu e esperou. "A segunda página, é do departamento de cobrança. Diz que meu primeiro semestre já está pago e... Uau...". Quinn balançou a cabeça.

"Eu falei com eles, fingindo ser você, é claro." Rachel admitiu. "Eu expliquei minha... a _sua_ situação e tudo o que você fez desde que deixou Lima. Fui capaz de conseguir uma boa bolsa de estudos e outras garantias."

Quinn pôs a mão na testa. "Como você conseguiu fazer tudo isso? Você precisa... você precisa parecer comigo, ter meus documentos, históricos escolares... Rachel, como você fez isso?"

Rachel mordeu o lábio. "Bem, Quinn você tem uma voz bastante _distinta_, e foi muito fácil. Eu simplesmente liguei para o McKinley, disfarçando minha voz como a sua. E... talvez eu tenha... dado um jeitinho para conseguir seus documentos e algumas informações _financeiras_ das quais você precisaria."

"Eu... como..." Quinn olhou para Rachel, esperançosa. "Eu vou para a faculdade?" Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Rachel, se aproximando.

"Se você quiser."

"Mas e quanto a você? Quero dizer... Julliard e-"

"Eu sei que estudar deixa você feliz. E você não pode ser minha agente de verdade se não tiver a educação adequada. Quero dizer, se você não _quiser_ ir para a faculdade, eu ainda vou contrata-la. Eu apenas pensei que, talvez, você fosse _gostar_. E talvez, um dia, fosse capaz de ter mais clientes. Não apenas Jesse, Mercedes, e eu."

Quinn cobriu a boca com a mão, lentamente entendendo o que aquilo poderia significar. "Eu não acredito que você fez isso. E não _apenas_ isso... Mercedes _também_." Quinn engoliu palavras de amor e tentou manter a compostura. "_Obrigada_, Rachel." Ela sussurrou, sem se preocupar em conter as lagrimas.

Rachel sorriu, satisfeita ao ver Quinn feliz e pronta para correr atrás dos próprios sonhos. "Não me agradeça, Quinn. Só faça com que eu seja famosa!" ela piscou e deu seu brilhante sorriso Rachel Berry, antes de entrar na cozinha. O coração batendo forte ao ouvir a gargalhada de Quinn.

As coisas não ficaram fáceis quando a noite chegou, por razões óbvias.

Já passava da meia-noite, mas elas estavam assistindo TV, completamente inconscientes das cenas na tela. Havia uma considerável distancia entre elas, mas ambas juravam que poderia sentir o calor da outra mesmo assim. E aquilo as distraía.

Será que elas deveriam dormir na mesma cama? Que desculpas elas usariam para evitar aquilo? Elas queriam evitar aquilo? Se elas eram apenas amigas, seria tolo não dividirem. Ter uma delas dormindo no sofá seria admitir que havia atração entre as duas. Mas dividir uma cama, ficar perto uma da outra sem serem capaz de se tocarem... simultaneamente as duas engoliram em seco com a idéia de acidentalmente se tocaram debaixo dos lençóis.

_Vejo tortura vindo por aí._

_Nós ainda temos que trocar de roupa uma na frente da outra?_

_Não podemos fazer isso? Vou perder completamente a cabeça! Só ver o tornozelo dela faz meu cérebro virar mingau!_

_As pernas dela são celestiais._

_Correr minhas mãos por elas... mmmmmmmm, Raaaaaaacheel!_

_Pare com isso!_

Rachel estava tendo problemas similares.

_E se... e se eu acordar no meio da noite deitada em cima dela? E se eu acidentalmente começar a beija-la enquanto durmo? Oh, Deus, e se ela começar a me beijar enquanto dorme? E se estivermos nuas, e começarmos a nos beijar enquanto dormimos?_

_Do que você falando?_

_Hã? Oh! Hum... nada._

Quando os comerciais começaram a aparecer na tela, as garotas viraram ao mesmo tempo para se olharem, para saber se estavam dormindo. Elas apanharam o olhar uma da outra e desviaram rapidamente. _Por que isso é tão estranho?_

_Por que você quer fazer aquele corpo, Fabray!_

_Mas ela não sabe disso. Eu só vou... casualmente me levantar, me espreguiçar e bocejar, e dizer que estou com sono. Eu vou mudar de roupa rapidamente e deitar na cama e tudo vai ficar bem._

_Claro._

_Tudo bem... aqui vou eu._

"Bem, eu estou exausta." Rachel disse, assim que Quinn levantou. _Merda, ela roubou minha fala_!

"Hum... eu também." Quinn murmurou. _Essa não foi uma fala muito boa, Quinn!_

_Bem, eu já estou de pé! O que eu deveria ter dito?_

"Eu acho... que nós... devemos... ir para a cama, então, hum?" Rachel perguntou, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

"Acho que sim." Quinn respondeu descofortável. Rachel lentamente se levantou e seguiu Quinn em direção ao quarto. Elas silenciosamente tiraram as roupas em frente as suas gavetas e tentaram ganhar tempo. _Nós sempre nos trocamos na frente uma da outra, seria estranho se eu virasse de costas._

_Honestamente, você está preparada para vê-la nua neste momento?_ Quinn não respondeu a sua voz interior, em vez disso, ela tirou o vestido e manteve os olhos fixos no tapete._ Oh, Deus, eu consigo vê-la em minha visão periférica! Ela ainda nem tirou a roupa e eu já estou nesse estado_!

Rachel estava ligeiramente inclinada, mas também podia ver Quinn com o canto dos olhos. Ela engoliu com a dificuldade, tentando bloquear a imagem da loira apenas de sutiã e calcinha. Ela se distraiu ao tirar a saia, completamente ciente do silêncio esmagador que pairava entre elas.

O som da saia de Rachel batendo no chão ecoou no quarto. _Isso é ridículo_! Quinn suspirou, apanhando uma camiseta com as mãos suadas. _Por que eu me importo? Eu estou apaixonada por ela, ela é a única aqui que quer ignorar os próprios sentimentos. Ela precisa de tempo. Talvez um pouco de nudez faça algum bem a ela._

_Tortura-la você quer dizer?_

_Não jogue tudo nas minhas costas! Eu estou muito ciente de que a machuquei, no passado e recentemente. Então, é, eu sou responsável por ela ter se fechado. Mas isso não muda o fato de que ela tem sentimentos por mim. Se... por acaso, mostrar um pouco de pele, flertar um pouco, ser mais afetuosa a ajude a ver a verdade... então que seja. Você tem alguma idéia de quanto é difícil não ser capaz de beijar até não ter mais ar nos pulmões pelo que ela fez por mim? Eu vou para a faculdade! Eu estou prestes a começar minha carreira! E tudo por causa de Rachel._

_Então... o que você vai fazer?_

_Bem, para começar... dane-se! Vou tirar meu sutiã!_

_Oh, Jesus, aquiiiiiiiiii vamos nós..._

Rachel estava tirando a camisa quando pegou o movimento. Ela não tinha exatamente certeza do porque Quinn estava de pé, imóvel apenas de sutiã em calcinha, dando tempo para Rachel salivar em desespero, mas ela não ia reclamar sobre aquilo.

Mas agora que ela estava pronta para ir para a cama, a diva virou prestes a pular debaixo das cobertas. Com a visão dos seios de Quinn, no entanto, ela se viu em um impasse.

Verdade, elas se trocaram na frente uma da outra inúmeras vezes no ultimo ano e meio. Mas elas nunca se viram completamente sem roupas. Em 13 de março de 2012, Rachel vira a bunda de Quinn por um segundo quando a toalha da loira deslizou. No dia 7 de agosto de 2013, Quinn vira um pedaço do mamilo de Rachel quando a alça da camisa da morena caiu. Ela vira todo o corpo da diva naquela vez no sofá. Mas Rachel Berry nunca tivera tal privilégio até então.

Sua vida naquele momento fora completamente alterada.

_Ah, Santa Virgem Maria._

_Desvie o olhar! Desvie o olhar! Abortar missão! Abortar, eu disse!_

_Tagoeohoggg. Seios. Seios de Quinn. Fartos. Sedutores. Flexíveis. Seios._

_Tudo bem... eu acho que viver com Quinn vai ser difícil._

_Mamilos. Suaves. Rosados. Eretos. Mamilos._

_Pelo, amor, de Deus, ao menos limpe seu queixo!_

Quinn estava bastante satisfeita consigo mesma. Ela não só tinha toda a atenção de Rachel, como estava surpresa com o modo como se sentia confortável por estar semi-nua em frente a diva. Ela era uma pessoa muito reservada, mas de alguma forma saber que Rachel a estava olhando, a deixava animada. Ela permaneceu sem roupas tanto tempo quanto possível, e logo Quinn deslizou para dentro de uma camiseta e shorts.

"Pronta para ir para cama?" Quinn perguntou, olhosem Rachel. Adiva suspirou alto, olhos arregalados ansiosamente olhando fixamente para a loira, antes de assentir. "OK, então." Quinn disse com um sorriso, caminhando até a cama.

Rachel esperava sinceramente que seu lado gay não estivesse se mostrando. Ela também esperava que Quinn não percebesse sua respiração pesada. Ou ouvisse seu coração batendo. Ou perguntasse porque seu rosto estava vermelho. Ou porque estava tremendo enquanto colocava os lençóis sobre os ombros.

Quinn sentiu vontade de rir. E vontade de chorar. Ela não podia afastar a sensação de que ela estavam agindo exatamente do mesmo modo como agiam quando a loira se mudara para Nova York. Mas muito mudara desde então. Mas... ao mesmo tempo, a loira ainda sentia uma imensa gratidão pela diva. Rachel a salvara naquela época, e ainda a salvava agora. Ela era amiga de Mercedes de novo. Ela tinha um novo futuro pela frente. Ela tinha a diva ao seu lado. Apenas estando lá, Rachel a salvava.

_É, eu realmente não quero procurar uma desculpa._

Quinn revirou os olhos e pegou Rachel em seus braços, envolvendo Rachel em um abraço. "Muito obrigada, Rachel. Por tudo." Quinn suspirou, amando a sensação de ter Rachel em seus braços, seu perfume, se sentir completa a abraçando.

Os olhos de Rachel se fecharam. Eu não teria me importado se ela tivesse me abraçado mais cedo... sem camisa... ou sutiã... mas assim também é bom. Aconchegante. _Ela cheira a beleza. Isso é um perfume? Beleza? Esse é o perfume de Quinn._

_Então, é assim que você vai ama-la de longe?_

"De nada, Quinn." Rachel sussurrou, enquanto se afastava. Seria melhor se ela mantivesse distância.

Mas aquilo não mudou o fato de que as duas acordaram entrelaçadas, uma nos braços da outra. Rachel acabou mancando por dias, depois de ter caído da cama para se afastar da loira. Ela também acabou com um machucado na cabeça aonde batera no criado mudo, quando Quinn perguntou se ela queria um beijinho para melhorar a dor.

* * *

Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray e Jesse St. James estavam parados diante da imensa cobertura de Ainsley e Charlene Swaine. O cabelo da diva estava preso em um rabo de cavalo elegante, revelando sua maquiagem discreta que combinava com seu vestido azul marinho de manga comprida e gola alta, na altura das coxas. O vestido havia sido um compromisso entre ela e Quinn. Elegante, e ainda assim muito Rachel. Ela ainda achava que o cinto de prata em torno do vestido era um pouco demais, pois acabava realçando seus seios. Essa pelo menos era a parte favorita de Quinn.

A loira era a visão de uma _Ice Queen_ em seu longo casaco branco, realçando suas leggins escuras e as botas altas até o joelho. A túnica verde debaixo do casaco a fazia parecer mais alta e equilibrada. Seus cabelos estavam presos com um simples clipe, deixando os ombros expostos, aonde a túnica deslizava.

Jesse estava vestindo roupas também.

"Todos prontos?" Quinn perguntou.

"Absolutamente!" eles disseram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo a loira sorrir. Mas nenhum dois fez sequer um movimento para bater à porta. Quinn sorriu ao ver Rachel girar o anel de diamante que estava de volta em seu dedo, mordendo o lábio nervosamente. Quinn notara a falta do anel assim que voltara para casa, mas ficou aliviada ao ver o contorno do anel ao redor do pescoço de Rachel. Ela estava igualmente triste e feliz pela diva não o ter removido totalmente.

"OK." Quinn murmurou, antes de bater firmemente. Charlene atendeu quase imediatamente, sorrindo ao vê-los.

"Olá! É tão bom vê-los novamente!" ela abraçou todos eles, antes de deixa-los entrar. "Vinho, champanhe, cerveja, liquor? O que eu posso oferece-los?" Charlene perguntou docemente, afastando uma mecha de cabelo vermelho atrás da orelha, guiando-os até a festa.

Sabiamente, Quinn recusou a oferta de álcool e optou por uma taça de água com gás, enquanto Charlene servia cerveja para Jesse e champanhe para Rachel.

Ela sala dos Swaine era praticamente do tamanho do apartamento de Rachel e Quinn. Todo o andar superior da cobertura estava ocupado atualmente com quase uma dúzia de pessoas de todas as idades. "Há alguns aperitivos espalhados pela sala," ela disse, "Sirvam-se. O jantar será em breve. Nesse meio tempo, Ainsley terá o prazer de vê-los para lhes dizer um Oi, antes que vocês possam se misturar." Charlene apertou o braço de Rachel carinhosamente antes de se retirar para a cozinha.

"O que devemos fazer?" Rachel perguntou, olhando para a sala movimentada. Ela estava animada para conhecer e falar com pessoas novas. Ela, Quinn e Jesse eram os mais novos no local.

"Eu acho que devemos dizer um Olá para Ainsley e depois, nos dividir." Quinn disse, entrelaçando seus dedos com os de Rachel e caminhar em direção ao homem. A diva mordeu o lábio com a sensação da mão de Quinn na sua novamente. Ela não pôde evitar senão se sentir a pessoa mais importante do mundo.

"Olá!" Ainsley disse, apertando a mão de cada um deles. "Estou tão feliz por recebe-los! Jesse, aquele homem ali, de paletó tweed?" Ainsley acenou discretamente para o homem na mesa de aperitivos. "Seu nome é Thomas Longmore e se você mencionar que foi para UCLA, ele vai adorar você."

"Obrigado, senhor." Jesse disse, antes de se afastar.

"Senhoritas!" Ainsley sorriu. "Vocês estão simplesmente magníficas!"

"Obrigada, Sr. Swaine." Rachel respondeu educadamente.

"De nada, Rachel. Você deve me chamar de Ainsley, afinal, você me viu como um palhaço bêbado no ultimo sábado." As duas sorriram. "Rachel, querida, aquela mulher ali tem interesses em alunos de Julliard. Se você conseguir chegar até ela, poderá mencionar _Uma Doçura_."

Rachel sorriu gentilmente e virou hesitante em direção a Quinn. Ela não queria deixar a loira. "Você vai ficar bem." Quinn disse, passando a mão na bochecha de Rachel. A diva assentiu e respirou fundo, partindo rumo a sua missão.

"Rachel vai ficar mais do que bem. Desimee vai adorar sua personalidade borbulhante." Ainsley e Quinn silenciosamente observaram a cena se desenrolar. Jesse estava bem com Thomas e Rachel já estava conversando com Desimee.

Ainsley apresentou Quinn a diversas pessoas. O tema da noite, ao que parecia, era a Broadway. Todos ali, estavam de alguma forma ligados ao palco.

"Então, me diga, Quinn. Em que universidade você estuda?" um homem alto e magro perguntou. A loira limpou a garganta, antes de responder.

"Eu já tomei cursos em Julliard, mas estarei me formandoem NYU." O homem pareceu impressionado. Ela não pagou pelos cursos em Julliard, mas os pais de Rachel pagaram. Aquilo contava, certo?

Quinn olhou ao redor, percebendo que a maioria dos convidados parecia estar se preparando para ir embora. "Ainsley disse que o jantar é as sete, certo?" Rachel perguntou, confusa, enquanto deslizava para o lado da loira. Thomas e Desimee estavam apanhando seus casacos à porta.

Quinn se aproximou de Jesse. "Por que todos estão indo embora?"

O rapaz deu de ombros; ele também achava que aquela seria uma festa mais animada.

Os três estavam prestes a se prepararem também quando Charlene disse. "Não se preocupem. O jantar ainda está na programação."

"Mas todos estão saindo." Rachel disse. Apenas os três e outro rapaz ainda estavam na sala.

"Eles estavam aqui para os aperitivos." Charlene disse, com os sorriso. "Vocês três e Jullian Shein são os únicos convidados para o jantar. Por favor, continuem conversando com Ainsley enquanto eu preparo o jantar."

Jesse se voltou para conversar com Jullian, enquanto as garotas se viravam uma para a outra. "Então, como você está?" Quinn observara Rachel naquela curta hora em que passaram interagindo com os outros convidados. Rachel sempre parecia bem confortável em cada conversa que tinha.

"Incrível! Desimee me fez perguntas sobre os filmes, a peça e até sobre o Glee Club!" Quinn sorriu com a animação de Rachel.

"E você?" Rachel achou difícil manter os olhos longe da loira durante a noite. A confiança com a qual ela falava era muito sexy.

"Muito informativa."

"O jantar está pronto!" Charlene anunciou da porta da sala. Os quatro seguiram para a imensa sala de jantar. Todos tomaram seus lugares, com Ainsley e Charlene na cabeceira.

"De vez em quando, Charlene e eu convidamos futuros talentos para um jantar discreto. Uma maneira de fazer sua carreira e esperança florescerem."

"Ainsley e eu achamos que vocês são futuros talentos. Jullian, sua performanceem _True Paradise _foi magnífica! Jesse, foi ótimo em _Uma Doçura_, e soube encantar Thomas."

"Minha mulher e eu temos quase certeza de que vocês dois podem receber uma ligação amanhã dos produtores de Thomas, pois ele está prestes a preparar _Dance Trio_ para uma turnê européia."

"Para _Dance Trio_?" Jullian perguntou, com seu sotaque francês.

"Exatamente. A turnê começa na Inglaterra, e depois de oito semanas, vocês estarão de volta a América." Ainsley disse, com um sorriso. Os olhos arregalados de Jesse encontraram os de Rachel, antes de se voltar para Quinn.

"_Dance Trio_ é um espetáculo promissor?" Quinn perguntou, em um tom profissional. Ainsley e Charlene trocaram sorrisos satisfeitos, antes de voltarem para ela.

"_Muito_. Material para a Broadway. O elenco atual é escasso e Jesse e Jullian são perfeitos para o show. Thomas deixou o roteiro, se vocês estiverem interessados." Ainsley acrescentou, olhando diretamente para a loira. Quinn assentiu com a cabeça uma vez, esforçando-se para manter uma expressão profissional.

"Menos negócios e mais comida!" Charlene disse, piscando para Rachel. O casal não quis falar sobre seus planos para a diva em frente à Jesse e Jullian.

Uma hora depois, Ainsley levou todos para a sua sala de estudos, para tomar café. A sala era escura e rústica, e todos encontraram um lugar para continuarem a conversa. "Quinn, posso falar com você?" Ainsley perguntou, fazendo sinal para as duas cadeiras ao lado da lareira. A loira o seguiu, separando-se dos outros quatro.

"Você se divertiu hoje a noite?" ele perguntou, com um sorriso sobre sua taça de conhaque.

"Imensamente. Muito obrigada por nos convidar. Rachel está muito feliz."

"Claro, claro. Eu conheço talento, e isso ela tem de sobra." Ao lado de sua cadeira, Ainsley apanhou uma caixa cheia de charutos. Em silêncio, ele perguntou se Quinn queria um, e ela balançou a cabeça, esperando ele exalar, para falar o que queria.

"Charlene e eu estamos juntos há quarenta anos, Quinn. Isso é muito tempo." Ele finalmente disse, olhos fixos nos dela.

"Sim. Você deve estar muito orgulhoso."

"De fato, eu estou. Nós dois estamos. Lealdade. Isso é importante. Ficar ao lado da pessoa que você ama e ser amado."

"Eu não poderia discordar." Quinn respondeu, seus olhos encontrando Rachel do outro lado da sala, enquanto a diva conversava com Charlene. Rachel e Quinn trocaram sorrisos antes de se voltaram para seus respectivos anfitriões.

"Vê. Bem aí. Você imediatamente olhou para ela. E ela imediatamente sentiu seu olhar e o intensificou. É disso que eu estou falando." Quinn olhou para ele, um pouco intrigada.

"Eu não entendo." Ainsley se inclinou para a frente, em sua cadeira, examinando a garota.

"Houve um tempo em que a Broadway não era apenas sobre fazer dinheiro e ganhar fama. Não era apenas um meio de entrar na TV ou fazer filmes. Pessoas queriam estar no palco e cantar. Rachel tem essa paixão pelo palco."

Quinn assentiu, ainda sem entender aonde ele queria chegar. "O sonho dela sempre foi cantar em um palco."

"Sua paixão pela Broadway foi o que me intrigou no inicio. Mas existem inúmeros atores lá fora que sentem o mesmo. O que diferencia Rachel dos outros, Quinn, não é sua unidade, seu talento, ou seu amor pelo palco, e sim você."

Quinn estreitou os olhos, mordendo o lábio. Agora ela restava _realmente_ perdida. "Eu não tenho certeza..."

"Eu escrevi uma peça. Um musical." Ainsley disse. Ele parecia animado como um garoto no Natal. "Charlene e eu escrevemos. Escrevemos os diálogos, as músicas, canções!"

"Eu pensei que você apenas oferecia suporte financeiro?"

"No passado." O entusiasmo dele era óbvio. "Mas o que a maioria não sabe, é que nos últimos vinte anos, Charlene e eu estivemos trabalhando em nosso musical. Nossa história de amor. O que nós passamos juntos!"

Quinn assentiu de novo. "Nós conhecemos os melhores compositores, os melhores escritores, os melhores diretores, e acho que finalmente acabamos. Nosso sonho de ver nossa história sendo apresentada no palco!"

"Isso é muito romântico." Quinn sorriu.

"Nós estamos aptos a financiar toda a performance, e já temos todo o suporte. Temos o local, a equipe... agora, tudo o que precisamos são os atores." _Oh, Meu Deus_!

"Nós sabemos como é lá fora. Nós assistimos algumas audições. Falamos com pessoas que conhecemos. E temos a maioria do elenco. No entanto, eu tenho que admitir que alguns do elenco são escolhas complicadas."

Ainsley parou, procurando as palavras certas. Agora Quinn estava prestes a cair de sua cadeira. "Você tem que nos entender. Esse musical é muito importante para nós. Essa não é só mais uma história. É a nossa história de amor! Como nos conhecemos, como nos apaixonamos, as coisas pelas quais passamos. Eu não me sinto feliz em deixar esse papel cair nas mãos de atores apenas interessados em dinheiro."

"Eu entendo completamente." Quinn disse, morrendo de vontade de ouvir o que ele diria a seguir. "É muito pessoal."

"Sim! Assistir alguém interpretar minha esposa, meu _amor_, seriamente, é muito importante para mim."

"Você quer alguém que respeite o papel e a trate com reverência." Seu coração estava disparado.

"Exatamente!" ele jorrou. "Alguém que entenda a história porque está vivendo sua própria história de amor. Alguém que respeite minha história como se fosse sua. Alguém que saiba sobre lealdade e desempenhe com honra o papel do amor da minha vida."

_Alguém como Rachel!_

"Alguém como a sua Rachel." Agora foi dito, e Quinn se sentiu tonta.

"Eu não posso responder por Rachel," Quinn disse lentamente. "Mas eu sei que ela leva histórias de amor muito a sério. Ela leva as emoções das pessoas _muito_ a sério."

"E depois de falar com vocês duas, depois de conhece-la, eu e minha esposa concordamos que ela entende. A maneira como ela olha para você, a maneira como vocês se olham... é emocionante." Ele disse com um sorriso suave. Quinn corou.

"Charlene e eu achamos que ela é perfeita para o papel. Elas estão conversando sobre isso agora." A cabeça de Quinn se virou a tempo de pegar o olhar arregalado de Rachel, enquanto ela virava em direção a loira. A diva parecia amedrontada. "E pela reação de sua noiva, acho que minha esposa acaba de informar a ela."

Quinn não estava ciente do fato de que Jesse e Jullian já não estavam mais lá. Rachel acabara de ganhar um papel na Broadway. Um show na Broadway produzido pelas pessoas mais influentes no ramo. Ela estava sem palavras.

"Ahhhh, falando sobre negócios, não?" Charlene perguntou enquanto se aproximava, com uma diva surpresa ao seu lado.

"Sim, acabo de dar as notícias a Quinn." Ainsley sorriu para a esposa, que sentou em seu colo.

"Bem, eu acabo de dar minhas próprias noticias para Rachel." Os olhos da diva ainda estavam arregalados enquanto ela desabava na cadeira ao lado de Quinn. As sobrancelhas da loira subiram com a expressão de Rachel. _Por que ela não parece mais animada? Parece que ela viu um fantasma_.

"Ah, mesmo? Eu pensei que combinamos de contar a elas juntas?" Ainsley perguntou, com um riso, beijando a bochecha da mulher. Os olhos de Rachel encontraram os de Quinn. Pânico refletido nos olhos castanhos.

"O que está acontecendo?" Quinn perguntou cuidadosamente, sem saber porque Ainsley e Charlene estavam tão satisfeitos, enquanto Rachel parecia à beira de um ataque.

"Eu só estava contanto a Rachel sobre meu mais novo hobby, certo, Rachel?" a diva assentiu com um sorriso tenso, escondendo sua dor. "Sim, estávamos falando sobre o noivado de vocês, e ela me explicou que vocês não estão financeiramente estáveis para se casar ainda. Ela não tem um emprego estável e essas coisas." Charlene explicou, sorrindo.

Novamente, Quinn olhou para Rachel. Era óbvio que a diva estava tentando dizer algo a loira com o olhar.

"E eu estava apenas informando a Quinn sobre nosso esforço mais criativo. E parece que elas fariam um par muito amável, certo, Charlene?" a ruiva sorriu amorosamente, assentindo.

O pânico cresceu visivelmente em Rachel, e Quinn se virou para o casal. "E qual exatamente é seu mais novo hobby, Charlene?" a mulher sorriu entusiasmada e bateu palmas.

"Bem, Quinn. Primeiro, eu acho importante contar a Rachel sobre o musical."

"Sim! Rachel, querida, eu gostaria de oficialmente lhe oferecer um papel em nosso mais breve sucesso na Broadway!" Uma gargalhada explodiu da boca fechada da diva. Aquela não era a reação que Quinn esperava.

"Veja, querida." Charlene disse. "Agora você tem um emprego fixo!"

"Hummmmm." Rachel cantarolou, balançando a cabeça, os olhos ainda esbugalhados de medo, um sorriso falso e desconfortável. Quinn estava perdida. _Por que Rachel está agindo tão estranho? Todos os seus sonhos estão se tornando realidade._

"Perdoe-me," Cherlene disse com um sorriso de menina. "Eu estou muito animada!"

"É um momento emocionante!" Ainsley acrescentou com uma gargalhada. "O musical terá inicio, Rachel será uma estrela, e nesse meio tempo, Quinn, você terá muito para organizar e planejar."

Quinn não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo. Planejamento? Para quê?

"Sinto muito... planejar?" Rachel lançou-lhe outro olhar ansioso, sentando rigidamente em sua cadeira.

"Bem sim, querida. Meu hobby." Charlene sorriu novamente, e parou dramaticamente antes de dizer em delírio. "Eu sou uma organizadora de casamentos!"

* * *

_I'll blow my horn, till someone blows it' (_Eu assopro minha trompa, até alguém assopra-la para mim)

**Ah, CAFÉÉÉ! Tomei muito café para terminar de traduzir esse capítulo e acho que valeu a pena. Não quis deixar vocês esperando por muito tempo antes que as atualizações começem a ficar mais instáveis, mas mais cedo é melhor do que mais tarde, não? Finalmeeeeeeeeeeeeeente essas duas tiveram uma SURPRESA aqui no fim, o que vocês acham? Esse é dos meus capítulos favoritos porque a Quinn tortura a Rachel - coitada. E o Jesse nem é tão ruim. Obrigada pelos Reviews, e desculpem pelos erros. BJS! **

**OBS: Próximo capítulo **_Afinadas No Amor _**ou **_The Wedding Singer _**no título original. **


	10. Afinadas No Amor

**Afinadas no Amor**

Quinn sabia como deveria agir. Ela sabia o que esperavam que dissesse. Ela também sabia que todos estavam a observando, esperando por aquele momento em que sua expressão facial assumisse qualquer manifestação de animação, como se o que ela acabara de ouvir fosse a maior notícia que poderia receber. Mas, sejamos sinceros, se nem mesmo Rachel Berry sabia o que fazer, como diabos Quinn Fabray seria capaz de fingir entusiasmo?

Ela estava ciente de que ao seu lado, o rosto de Rachel estava contorcido em uma expressão entre 'Estamos fodidas!' e 'Yuhoo! Eu vou me casar com minha noiva de mentirinha!'. Isso não era nada bom para Quinn. Porque isso significava que ela teria que fazer a diferença. Ela poderia facilmente passar a reação de Rachel como choque. Mas seus próprios olhos estavam arregalados, a boca aberta, e muito assustada. O que significava que ela teria que falar algo e muito depressa. Na verdade, ela estava quase certa de que já era tarde demais para falar qualquer coisa. Mas o silêncio se prolongou.

Lá estavam eles: Ainsley; sorrindo amplamente, olhando de uma para a outra à espera, Charlene; sorriso congelado revelando cada um de seus perfeitos dentes brancos, Rachel; olhos esbugalhados como se um trem desgovernado estivesse vindo em sua direção e apenas ela conseguisse enxergar, e Quinn; lábios trêmulos enquanto tentava unir letras, assustada e engolindo palavras de negação.

"Isso é..." _Diga alguma coisa logo, você está começando a soar como a garota de O Grito!_

Mas Quinn só conseguia balançar a cabeça como um boneco psicótico. Então, em vez disso, ela apenas deu seu melhor sorriso e deu um pulinho antes de jogar-se contra os anfitriões como se o Natal de repente houvesse chegado mais cedo. Elas jogou os abraçou e pulou, fazendo um som estranho. Ela enterrou o rosto no ombro de Charlene de modo que ninguém pudesse ver o terror em seu rosto.

Rachel observou a cena e percebeu que deveria fazer parte dela. Quinn Fabray agindo de forma animada era a coisa mais estranha que ela já havia testemunhado. Com grande dificuldade, a diva reuniu forças e pediu coragem para sua atriz interior para que fizesse algo. Rachel soltou uma risadinha que ela sabia soou forçada, mas se juntou ao abraço de qualquer jeito. Palavras eram ditas como 'animada' e 'em breve' e 'o maior dia da sua vida'. O olhar da diva encontrou o de Quinn, horrorizadas, mas mantiveram a atuação mesmo depois que se separaram, trocando horários para reuniões, e as duas tiveram que ser auxiliadas ao colocaram os casacos em torno do corpo.

Seus sorrisos falsos continuaram grudados em seus rostos mesmo após entrarem no elevador e a caminhada até o táxi, enquanto se encaminhavam dolorosa e tranquilamente para seu apartamento. Elas estoicamente andaram pelo corredor até a porta 4D, ainda assustadas, e foram saudadas com a visão de Jesse parado lá, esperando por elas.

"Jesus, por que vocês demoraram tanto? Sobre o que eles queriam falar com vocês? Você precisa ler este roteiro. É notável. Não, não apenas notável, é impecável. Estou partindo para a Europa em uma semana! Vocês podem acreditar nisso? Thomas já telefonou para Jullian. E eu até comecei a memorizar minhas falas. Vocês podem acreditar nesta noite? Eu não acredito! Inacreditável! Srta. Fabray, nunca deixarei que digam que você não é a melhor agente do mundo, porque se você nunca tivesse manipulado Charlene e Ainsley, eu não estaria me preparando para uma viagem para a Europa e esperando explodir em um musical na Broadway!"

O grande sorriso de Jesse começou a deslizar quando ele notou os sorrisos congelados no rosto das duas. Nenhuma delas estava se movendo para fechar a porta. Elas apenas estavam paradas. Lado a lado. Sorrindo desconfortáveis e tensas. "O que diabos aconteceu com vocês duas? Vocês parecem assustadas!"

"Nós vamos nos casar!" Rachel mal movera os lábios para falar. O sorriso ainda estava lá, mas agora, o pânico era evidente em seus olhos escuros. Jesse olhou de uma para a outra, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Isso é fantástico." Jesse brincou. "Agora parem de sorrir assim, vocês parecem as meninas de _O Iluminado_."

"Não. Nós _realmente_ vamos nos casar." Quinn disse por entre dentes. "Em breve. Charlene é uma organizadora de casamentos." Jesse continuou olhando de uma para a outra, lentamente percebendo o que aquilo significava. Então, de repente, Jesse jogou a cabeça para trás e caiu na gargalhada.

Ele não conseguiria parar mesmo que quisesse. Ela tudo tão deliciosamente hilário em sua ironia. Elas estavam prestes a se casar antes mesmo de _gostarem_ uma da outra. E agora que elas realmente se amavam, estavam sendo obrigadas a se casar. Jesse inclinou-se tentando parar de rir. Ele estava quase triste por ter que partir para a Europa agora, ele _queria_ ver cada momento desse show.

"Oh, cala a boca, Jesse!" Rachel grunhiu, enquanto passava por ele, chutando-o na canela.

"Eu te odeio, St. James." Quinn resmungou, batendo o próprio ombro no peito do rapaz. Aquilo não deteve o prazer dele nenhum pouco. Ele massageou o peito com um sorriso enquanto as duas caíam pesadamente no sofá.

"O que? É hilário! Vocês tem que admitir que isso é super divertido!"

"Não é hilário, Jesse. É o _oposto_ de hilário." Quinn disse. "Ainsley ofereceu a Rachel o papel principal no musical que ele e a esposa escreveram."

"Você está falando sério?" Jesse perguntou.

"Sim, estou falando sério." Quinn jorrou. A cabeça de Rachel caiu para trás em desespero. Ela acabara de receber o maior papel de sua vida e teria que recusar. Ela se sentia esgotada e deprimida. Ela tirou o salto alto, colocando as pernas sobre o colo da loira. Quinn distraidamente começou a massagear os pés da diva enquanto Rachel explicava.

"Ainsley praticamente disse que me ofereceu o papel por causa do meu relacionamento com a Quinn." Rachel murmurou tristemente.

"Não! Ele disse que apreciava lealdade, Rach. O seu talento fala por si. Nosso relacionamento apenas tornou sua decisão final, porque o papel é muito pessoal para ele." Quinn disse.

"Bem, isso não importa, certo? Eu não posso aceitar." Rachel se enrolou e começou a se lamentar pelo papel que _quase_ teve.

Os olhos de Jesse se estreitaram enquanto observava o casal. Os olhos de Quinn estavam bem fechados, mas ela continuou a massagear os pés de Rachel enquanto respirava fundo pelo nariz. Rachel estava à beira das lágrimas.

"Srta. Fabray... você se importaria em me ajudar na cozinha?" Jesse perguntou vagamente.

"Sim, eu me importaria." Quinn respondeu secamente, passando a massagear o pé direito de Rachel. Sem mais delongas, Jesse agarrou a mão livre de Quinn e puxou-a. "Mais que merda!" a loira murmurou enquanto Jesse a arrastava até a cozinha.

"O que você está fazendo?" Jesse sussurrou, a centímetros de distância do rosto de Quinn. "Você não pode deixa-la desistir desse papel! Ainsley é o homem mais bem relacionado da Broadway! Essa coisa vai ser _enorme_!"

"Você acha que eu não sei disso?" Quinn sussurrou de volta com raiva. "Você não tem idéia do quanto eu quero isso para ela! Eu casaria com ela mesmo que lhe oferecessem um papel de nível médio para o Murder Mystery Theatre!"

"Então por que você não está dizendo nada?"

"Foi _você_ quem me disse para ir com calma! Um _casamento_ não é _nada_ calmo, Jesse!"

"Você pode ir com calma _depois_ do casamento!"

Quinn elevou um sobrancelha. "Você consegue ouvir a si mesmo enquanto fala?" ela perguntou lentamente.

"Então, o quê... você vai deixar ela desistir desse papel porque pode afetar seu real relacionamento?"

"Rachel nunca faria isso."

"Eu me preocupo com isso, Fabray. Apenas faça o que eu disser." Jesse saiu da cozinha, mas Quinn o apanhou pelo cotovelo e virou-o de volta.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Rachel é a única para você? Ela é a mulher que você ama e com quem quer passar o resto da vida?"

"É claro que sim; você _sabe_ disso." Quinn murmurou com desgosto.

"Bem, Rachel já admitiu para mim que apesar do fato desse relacionamento ser 'falso', ela não vai sair por aí procurando nenhuma Sra. ou Sr. Berry, nunca."

"Porque ela está apaixonada por _mim_, sim, eu sei."

"Exatamente. Porque ela está apaixonada por você. O que pode mudar? Vocês se casam, ela consegue o papel, e vocês duas continuam fazendo o que fizeram pelo último ano e meio. O casamento não vai mudar isso!"

"Mas- Jesse! Volte _aqui_!" Quinn murmurou enquanto Jesse virou-se de novo para sair da cozinha.

"Rachel, eu acho que tenho a solução!" Jesse disse orgulhosamente. Os olhos escuros de Rachel o observaram antes de se voltaram para o chão.

"Me deixe em paz, Jesse." Rachel não queria ouvir plano nenhum. Sua perda não era apenas por causa do musical. Isso também trazia a dura realização de que ela não estava com Quinn. Em uma diferente realidade, talvez, ela tivesse Quinn e o show. Mas nesta realidade, ela não possuía nada.

"Venha aqui." Quinn sussurrou enquanto apanhava a mão de Rachel. Quando ela seguiu Jesse até a sala, percebera quanto aquilo afetava Rachel. Estava praticamente escrito no rosto da diva que ela estava de coração partido.

Rachel descansou a cabeça no peito de Quinn enquanto a loira a abraçava. Fazia tudo ser mais suportável com Quinn ao seu lado daquele jeito, mas doía ao mesmo tempo.

Jesse observou as duas. Aquilo era para o bem delas. Se ele tinha que ser o cara mal, o vilão, a pessoa que fazia as escolhas difíceis e sugeria o implausível, então que seja.

"Vocês duas vão se casar." Rachel estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa. "Não, me escute."

"Se você vai sugerir que eu e Quinn devemos nos casar, então esqueça." Rachel bufou.

"Por que?"

"Por que, o quê?" Rachel perguntou, sentando-se melhor.

"Por que eu deveria esquecer? Eu acho que é um plano excelente!"

"Bem, seus planos sempre acabam me deixando arrasada, Jesse, então me perdoe se não estou animada."

"Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso, Rachel Berry. Para sua informação, meu plano é de total interesse para o seu coração." Jesse sorriu e ofereceu uma piscadela para Quinn, fazendo a loira rolar os olhos.

"Você é deplorável, Jesse St. James, e eu realmente quero que você vá embora." Jesse cruzou os braços.

"Srta. Fabray, _você_ gostaria de ouvir meu plano?" os olhos de Rachel observaram Quinn, a loira parecia estar em plena concentração.

"Quinn-"

"Deixe que ela responda, Rachel." Quinn abriu e fechou os lábios. Ela sabia que Jesse tinha um excelente argumento, Quinn apenas não estava certa se estava pronta para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

_Você vai se casar com ela._

_... Se ela quiser._

_Mas você gostaria que isso acontecesse depois que ela admitisse seus sentimentos._

_É claro que é isso que eu desejo. Eu quero que ela olhe para mim e diga que me ama. Eu quero casar com ela do jeito certo._

_Mas..._

_Mas este é o sonho dela se tornando realidade e eu não quero ser a pedra no meio do caminho._

_Você acha que isso é inteligente?_

_... Eu tenho medo que isso se torne uma pressão ainda maior entre nós, sim. Mas, ao mesmo tempo... eu sei que essa peça é importante para ela._

_Então, qual é o plano, Fabray?_

_Não tem plano. Não temos escolha. Se casar é o que falta para que ela consiga esse papel, eu estou dentro._

_E quanto ao real relacionamento?_

_Nada vai mudar. A festa de casamento, o casamento, é quase como um papel em uma peça de teatro; nós fazemos o que é esperado e manteremos as coisas assim até o momento certo._

_Tudo bem... você pode admitir para mim; apenas entre nós duas... você está realmente animada com o fato de que ela logo vai ser sua esposa._

_Eu não posso pensar desse jeito._

_Por que não?_

_Porque eu não estou usando isso como desculpa para força-la a fazer algo. Isso vai ter que acontecer quando ela estiver pronta._

_Bem, você pode não pensar nisso por um tempo, ela pode demorar para fazer as coisas evoluírem._

_Então eu vou esperar._

_Você pode ter que esperar por muito tempo._

_... Então que assim seja._

"O que você quer dizer, Jesse?"

"Obrigado, Srta. Fabray, estou satisfeito-"

"Basta falar, St. James." Quinn grunhiu. Jesse revirou os olhos, mas sorriu quando olhou para as duas.

"Qual é o problema?" ele perguntou com um dar de ombros. As duas trocaram olhares confusos antes de voltar a olhar para ele.

"Do que você está falando?" Jesse começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

"Uma semana atrás, vocês estavam planejando casar uma com a outra para manter as aparências, por causa de uma mentira." Ele declarou com um olhar significativo. Quinn e Rachel se remexeram um pouco, mas não disseram nada. "Vocês estavam prontas para dar suas vidas uma a outra, então, eu não sei ao certo o que realmente mudou."

"O que mudou, Jesse, é que a verdade foi dita e acho que Quinn e eu estamos melhor assim."

"Exatamente!" Jesse sorriu enquanto parava diante delas. "Vocês duas estão sendo honestas uma com a outra. Rachel, você já me disse que não está interessada em conhecer ninguém ou se apaixonar por outra pessoa, porque você não quer ficar arrasada mais uma vez."

Rachel evitou olhar para Quinn. "Quinn, você me disse que não quer encontrar ninguém, porque sempre acaba em desastre." Quinn não se lembrava de ter dito essas palavras, mas era algo em que pensava muitas vezes, seu passado com relacionamentos sempre acabava em destruição. "Já que nenhuma das duas tem qualquer interesse em conhecer outras pessoas, eu repito, qual é o problema?"

É claro que Jesse estava deixando de lado o fato de que elas duas já haviam encontrado a pessoa ideal para passar o resto da vida... mas ele não poderia dizer isso, certo? "Nada tem que mudar. Vocês duas vão continuar com suas vidas. Rachel, você queria alguém do seu lado, agora você tem a Quinn. Quinn, você queria um futuro, você descobriu ele ao lado de Rachel. Tudo está claro como o céu. Qual é o problema?"

O sorriso dele irritava Quinn, mas o rapaz estava certo. Ela olhou para Rachel, observando a reação da diva. Seus olhos castanhos estavam grudados no chão, a testa franzida. "Rach?"

Rachel balançou a cabeça antes de olhar para Quinn. "Isso é loucura, não. Eu não vou fazer isso." Ela se levantou e tentou fugir para o quarto, mas Jesse a interrompeu com uma careta.

"Por que não?" ele perguntou. Rachel lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo, antes de olhar rapidamente para Quinn.

"E quanto a santidade do casamento, Jesse! Ou sobre estarmos mentindo para Ainsley e Charlene. Ou para o resto do mundo, por falar nisso! Nós temos apenas _vinte_ anos de idade, quem diz que daqui a um ano Quinn não vai querer encontrar um homem jovem e bonito com quem queira estabelecer uma vida?"

"Quem diz que daqui a um ano _você_ não vai querer encontrar um homem assim, Rach?" Quinn sussurrou olhando de volta para a diva. Rachel hesitou sob o olhar da loira. Ela sabia que não encontraria. Ela só queria Quinn.

"Você _não_ está mesmo pensando em ouvir o que Jesse tem a dizer! De todas as pessoas no mundo!" Rachel disse, erguendo os braços. Quinn levantou e pegou as mãos da diva entre as suas.

"Nós duas sabemos que Jesse é um idiota."

"Eu ainda estou aqui."

"Mas isso não significa que ele não está certo. Rach. Este. É. O. Seu. _Sonho_! Um papel na Broadway foi oferecido em uma bandeja de prata para você. Um papel que eu tenho certeza, vai ser incrível!" Rachel balançou a cabeça, se afastando de Quinn.

"Quinn, eu não posso prende-la a um falso casamento por causa de um papel, eu não vou! Por favor, não me peça para fazer isso!"

Quinn estava frustrada. Ela resmungou um pouco antes de olhar para Rachel. "Você não está me forçando a fazer nada. E Jesse está certo, nada tem que mudar entre nós." Quinn pensou em uma tática diferente. "Rach, todos temos um melhor amigo, quem é essa pessoa para você?"

"Isso é fácil; eu." As duas ignoraram Jesse enquanto se olhavam. Quinn estava tentando o seu melhor ao passar seus sentimentos para Rachel enquanto observava a expressão confusa da diva, enquanto Rachel tentava não se perder nos olhos cor de avelã.

"Você é." Rachel finalmente sussurrou. Quinn reconheceu vulnerabilidade e honestidade naquelas palavras e suspirou em alívio.

"E você é _minha_ melhor amiga. Deixe-me fazer isso por você." Rachel respirou fundo e se afastou, antes de se virar para Quinn mais uma vez.

"Quinn... isto é... isso é loucura!" Rachel murmurou, os olhos em Quinn.

"Você pode parar de dizer isso?" Jesse bufou, cruzando os braços. "Existe uma longa lista de celebridades que se casaram por conveniência ou para encobrir sua homossexualidade gritante."

"Sim, Rach." Quinn com um sorriso. "Você vai estar entre os grandes." Rachel revirou os olhos para Quinn, mas sorriu levemente.

"Ainda assim... você não quer encontrar alguém por quem queira de apaixonar?" Rachel perguntou de forma desesperada. Quinn suspirou profundamente, olhando para Rachel, desejando poder dizer o que verdadeiramente queria. Mas Rachel parecia cansada.

"Eu não preciso me preocupar com isso." Quinn sussurrou, e sorriu para si mesma.

"E além do mais, Rach, não é como se o casamento tenha que durar para sempre." Jesse resmungou, enquanto se recostava na parede da sala.

"Olha, Rach, nós temos o divórcio hoje em dia." Quinn disse com um sorriso tão fofo que fez a diva rir. A loira entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Rachel e balançou seus braços para os lados. "Você é minha melhor amiga. Eu seria a mais _sortuda_ do mundo por estar casando com minha melhor amiga. E nós estamos tão bem assim. Nós moramos juntas. Você tem um anel de noivado. Você sabe como eu gosto que meu chá seja preparado. É perfeito."

Rachel riu. "Isso é loucura!" ela exclamou com um sorriso. Quinn e Jesse riram suavemente com a visão.

_Você não pode estar seriamente considerando isso, Rachel Berry!_

_Ela faz tudo parecer tão fácil..._

_Você está apaixonada por ela! Isso vai acabar com você!_

_Mesmo que nós não estivéssemos nos casando, eu ainda teria que viver com ela e vê-la todos os dias. Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso acabaria comigo._

_Então... o quê? Você vai ganhar um papel em uma peça e outro papel para a vida toda?_

_Eu estaria tendo a certeza de que Quinn está sendo amada e cuidada todos os dias._

_E você é a melhor para fazer isso._

_Absolutamente! Mas..._

_Mas o quê?_

_Nesse meio tempo, não vai doer nada ter certeza de que ela está falando sério..._

_O que isso quer dizer?_

_Bem, nós não vamos nos casar amanhã! Há tempo de sobra para ela desistir._

_O que você está tramando?_

_Estou apenas sugerindo que enquanto esperamos nossas núpcias pendentes, podemos fazer uma pequena missão de reconhecimento._

_Novamente eu pergunto, o que isso quer dizer?_

_Vamos nos preocupar com isso mais tarde._

_Hummmmm. Mal posso esperar. Você vai realmente fazer isso?_

_Quinn está certa. Se isso tiver mesmo que acontecer, eu prefiro me casar com minha melhor amiga. E Jesse está certo. Se, em algum momento, Quinn não quiser mais ficar comigo, sempre existe o divórcio._

_Que iria destruir você!_

_Mas se isso fizesse Quinn feliz... Escute, não foi assim que eu imaginei minha vida. Mas eu realmente acho que nada vai mudar entre Quinn e mim. _

_Você está maluca._

_Mais uma vez... nós não vamos nos casar amanhã. Se, a qualquer momento, sentirmos que queremos outra coisa, nós paramos._

_E nesse meio tempo._

_Nós continuamos com nossa vida. Simples assim._

_Isso é quase tão romântico quanto seu primeiro noivado com Quinn._

_Sarcasmo não é bem vindo nesse momento._

_Só estou dizendo..._

_Estou certa de que ao menos _alguma_ coisa saiu certa naquele noivado._

De repente, Rachel virou-se e sorriu brilhantemente em direção a loira. Ela não seria capaz de reproduzir a noite de seu aniversário quando Quinn deslizou aquele anel em seu dedo. Então a mente de Rachel se iluminou. Para nada mais nada menos do que acabar com seus medos e ansiedade. "Então... você está planejando... se... _casar comigo_?" Rachel fingiu gaguejar enquanto continuava sorrindo, esperando Quinn entender sua deixa. Levou alguns segundos, mas Quinn gargalhou e balançou a cabeça às palavras de Rachel.

"Hum... bem... eu... eu pensei... Quero dizer, pelo andar da carruagem... eu só..." as sobrancelhas de Jesse subiram enquanto ele observava Quinn gaguejar nervosamente. Mas era óbvio que aquela era uma piada particular da qual ele não estava ciente.

"Não, isso parece incrível." Rachel respondeu com um sorriso tímido, tentando permanecer em sua atuação, mas falhando.

"Então... nós estamos noivas?" Quinn perguntou, se aproximando da diva, sorrindo amplamente. Ela estava feliz pelo que Rachel estava fazendo. Era um sentimento bom rir delas mesmas.

"Eu acho." Rachel continuou com uma risada, lembrando da primeira noite que dividira com Quinn em Nova York enquanto sentavam no chão se olhando sobre quatro caixas de papelão e apreciando o primeiro jantar vegano que Quinn fizera, enquanto elas ficavam noivas... pela primeira vez.

"Talvez _esse_ noivado dê certo." Quinn brincou, apanhando as mãos que Rachel lhe oferecia com as suas.

"Eles dizem que a terceira vez é sempre mágica." Jesse observou o casal segurando as mãos uma da outra. E aquilo o estava entediando.

"Isso está me deixando entediado." Jesse disse, se afastando da parede. "Eu acho que devemos começar a falar sobre as regras." Quinn e Rachel pareciam confusas.

"Que regras?" Rachel perguntou, sentindo o polegar de Quinn acariciando as costas de sua mão, tentando não demonstrar como aquilo a afetava.

"A regras, Rach, as regras! Tipo... não namorar outras pessoas." Rachel franziu o rosto.

"É claro que não vai ter namoro com outras pessoas."

"Obviamente não se vocês planejam se casar! A mídia toda vai estar sobre vocês. Vocês não podem dar umas escapadinhas ou então sua imagem púbica poderia sofrer." Quinn revirou os olhos e continuou a acariciar as mãos de Rachel com o polegar. A mídia? Elas estavam longe desse ponto.

"Nenhuma de nós vai dar escapadinhas." Quinn respondeu lentamente. Aquilo ia ser fácil; Rachel era a única pessoa que ela queria.

"Naturalmente. Eu quero seguir os laços de união do casamento completamente." Rachel respondeu, indignada. Apenas porque era um casamento de mentirinha não significava que ela não levaria a sério.

"Eu concordo." Quinn respondeu rapidamente, quando a diva olhou em sua direção.

"Estou feliz em ver que concordamos com isto, Quinn." Rachel disse orgulhosamente, acenando com a cabeça. "Existem outras regras, Jesse?" Rachel perguntou. Ela não queria estragar essa chance.

Jesse tentou esconder seu sorriso, enquanto observava as duas. Ele quase teve vontade de gargalhar novamente com o quão elas estavam sendo ingênuas. Elas estavam tão claramente apaixonadas que ele quase desejava ter outra pessoa ali com quem pudesse apostar. Por um momento, apenas por um momento, Jesse quis perguntar sobre o que elas pensavam sobre sexo. Como o fato de que elas não fariam nada até que Rachel estivesse pronta para falar sobre seus reais sentimentos ou se Quinn decidisse que não queria esperar para possuir Rachel. E se Rachel nunca falasse sobre seus sentimentos? Jesse não via isso acontecendo. Especialmente se a loira continuasse olhando para Rachel daquele jeito, a diva cederia logo, logo.

Mas _poderia_ demorar um pouco. Ele queria ver os olhares que elas fariam se ele mencionasse filhos. Demonstrações públicas de afeto. Entrevistas. Sobre o que fariam quando seus amigos e familiares descobrissem. Mas ele não perguntou nada disso. Ele não podia. Esse papel era o grande começo de Rachel e ele não estragaria isso. Elas descobririam as respostas mais cedo ou mais tarde. E até lá, elas estariam tão profundamente apaixonadas que seria _muito_ divertido, ou elas admitiriam logo o que estava claro para qualquer um que as visse juntas.

Regras? Existiam milhares de regras para casamentos falsos, e elas já haviam quebrado a maioria delas. Coisas como: não se apaixonar, não depender um do outro, sempre haver um final, não se tornarem atraídas sexualmente uma a outra... a lista continuava. Obviamente aquelas regras não se aplicavam as duas. Na verdade, ele esperava que elas quebrassem todas as regras. Então, em vez de responder, Jesse apenas disse.

"Vou falar sobre elas quando for a hora." Ambas as garotas assentiram firmemente. Mesmo que Rachel achasse que Quinn era sua melhor amiga, Rachel era a melhor amiga dele. E Quinn estava começando a ser legal com Jesse. Mas, chega de pensar nelas! "Srta. Fabray, você está pronta para ler meu roteiro agora?"

* * *

"Você está nervosa?" Rachel sussurrou no quarto escuro. Ela mal podia ver o perfil de Quinn.

"Hummm, não. Não, eu não estou." A loira disse lentamente, olhando nos olhos de Rachel.

"Sério?"

"Por que você parece tão surpresa?" Quinn perguntou, se remexendo na cama, mais perto de Rachel.

"É um grande passo."

"Eu não vejo as coisas assim. Eu vejo isso como algo necessário para seu futuro." Quinn respondeu calmamente.

"Então essa é a agente Quinn falando?" Rachel franziu o cenho.

"Não. Essa é a fã número um de Rachel Berry falando." Rachel sorriu e abaixou a cabeça timidamente. "O roteiro é... _lindo_. A história deles é incrível e a peça vai ser enorme. Eu quero que você tenha isso." Quinn disse suavemente.

"Você não está nenhum pouco preocupada em ficar comigo pelo resto da vida?" Rachel perguntou cética.

"Quer estejamos casadas ou não, Rachel, você sempre vai estar na minha vida."

"Mesmo?" Rachel perguntou, tocada e cheia de esperança.

"Sim, mesmo. Por que eu não ia querer isso?" Rachel deu de ombros. "Você está presa comigo, Rachel. Até que a morte nos separe." Quinn respondeu com um sorriso. Rachel riu com o trocadilho e olhou mais uma vez para Quinn.

"Certo... mas você não acha que isso é errado? E quanto a Charlene e Ainsley. Nós estamos enganando os dois." A diva sussurrou.

"Eu não vejo as coisas por esse lado."

"Como assim?" Rachel perguntou, apoiando-se em seu cotovelo para olhar melhor para a loira. As janelas do quarto estavam abertas e o vento frio que entrava dava uma sensação boa na pele da diva. Estando tão perto de Quinn, no escuro, apenas as duas enquanto elas discutiam o futuro que teriam juntas, estava fazendo o corpo de Rachel esquentar.

"Porque eu li a história deles. Eles se conhecem desde sempre. Eles eram melhores amigos... sabe... com benefícios como sexo ou sei lá." Quinn respondeu com uma risada enquanto Rachel mordia o lábio pensando em se beneficiar de Quinn. "O argumento de Ainsley é que ele precisava de alguém leal e que teria respeito pela história dos dois. Você. Você é a pessoa mais leal que eu já conheci. E quando se trata de você, Rach, eu sou totalmente confiável."

"É mesmo?" Rachel perguntou, brincando.

"Sim." Quinn sussurrou.

"Eu estou interessada em ouvir o que Charlene tem a dizer." A diva disse após um momento, incapaz de deixar a tensão no quarto crescer antes de se jogar sobre a loira. Ela não tinha certeza, mas poderia jurar que vira Quinn olha-la profundamente nos olhos enquanto respondia.

"Estou mais interessada no que Ainsley tem a dizer."

"Esta peça é para mim, certo, Quinn?" Rachel sussurrou. Como de hábito, depois que Jesse fora embora, as duas se abraçaram no sofá e a loira leu o roteiro em voz alta enquanto Rachel ouvia. Ela absolutamente adorava quando faziam aquilo. Claro, Quinn poderia ler a lista telefônica e Rachel ainda assim amaria aquilo. Mas era algo que Quinn gostava também.

"Eu acho que sim." Quinn murmurou de volta.

"A peça de Jesse vai ser ótima também."

"Sim, é muito boa." Quinn disse, seus pensamentos ainda no futuro de Rachel. "Matt e Chris apresentaram os filmes em _Sundance_, então vai levar algumas semanas até sabermos se eles conseguiram ou não. Mas eu acho que tudo vai dar certo."

Rachel assentiu no escuro, mais preocupada com a reunião das duas com Charlene. "Não há nada que precise ser dito, certo?" Rachel sussurrou. "A reunião de amanhã não vai ser grande coisa, certo?"

Quinn deu de ombros. "Eu não vejo por que deveria."

Elas provavelmente deveriam ter continuado a discussão.

* * *

"Então, eu penso que uma cerimônia a ar livre seria perfeito para vocês duas. Vestidos leves, nada de muito tecido. Simples. Elegante. Pelo que eu reconheço de suas personalidades e bastante uso de vestidos, acho que nenhuma das duas vai querer usar um terninho. Flores devem ser suaves e não tradicionais. Lírios, margaridas, tulipas. A cerimônia será linda com baixa iluminação, muitas velas e tochas chinesas. Mas nada exagerado. Afinal, isso não é um churrasco de quintal. Tecidos de decoração: rosas, amarelos e talvez alguns lilases. Entradas e aperitivos serão veganos, naturalmente. Vocês devem ter um bar aberto, mas eu prefiro que não sirvam cerveja. Vinho e champanhe. Clássicos elegantes como licores caros e tradicionais bebidas mistas.

"A festa de casamento deve ser pequena, talvez com uma ou duas damas de honra. Estou pensando em um parque com um lindo hall de recepção. Não, esqueça. Eu quero que toda a recepção seja feita ao ar livre. A música deve ser instrumental e será tocada durante toda a cerimônia, enquanto uma banda de Jazz serviria perfeitamente para a recepção. Votos tradicionais e amigos para oficializar. Seus pais lhes guiarão até a noiva e a coisa toda deve ser pequena e íntima. Vejo Quinn com os cabelos soltos, enquanto você, Rachel, deve usar o cabelo preso com algumas mechas caindo pelo rosto. Vai complementar magnificamente o vestido sem alças que eu tenho em mente para você, enquanto você, Quinn, terá um vestido mais conservador, mas com uma abertura nas costas.

"Vejo vocês duas dançando descalças. Talvez tenhamos uma pista de dança, ou apenas uma na grama. Detesto tendas, mas com o tempo não se brinca, então podemos fazer algumas exceções. A lua de mel deve ser em um lugar bonito e exclusivo. Naturalmente eu recomendo um dos Saints. Saint Martin sempre é meu favorito. Tudo vai ser chique e de bom gosto. Eu tenho inúmeras idéias, mas estou aberta a sugestões que qualquer uma das duas tenha. Esse será meu quinto casamento como organizadora, incluindo meu próprio e a renovação de meus votos com Ainsley. Esse será meu primeiro casamento lésbico então eu sei que posso ser um pouco tradicional, mas estou disposta a aprender. Mas eu sinceramente espero que vocês pensem em um casamento na primavera e maio seria perfeito. Temos cinco meses de planejamento e estou a altura do desafio."

Tudo isso foi dito antes mesmo que Quinn e Rachel tenham se sentado na mesa, redonda e pequena em um Café movimentado. As duas sentaram pesadamente nas cadeiras enquanto observavam Charlene com olhos arregalados e bocas abertas. A ruiva não pareceu notar a expressão das duas, no entanto. Em vez disso, ela apenas abriu o fichário de planejamentos sobre a mesa e folheou entre as páginas.

"Tem algo que vocês queiram especificamente antes de começar?" Charlene perguntou, ainda folheando em seu fichário. Na capa estava escrito 'Casamento de Rachel e Quinn', e tinha pelo menos seis centímetros de espessura. "Qualquer coisa que vocês gostariam?"

Ambas as meninas piscaram em rápida sucessão antes de trocarem olhares espantados. "Pequeno." Elas disseram ao mesmo tempo. "Nós queremos... _pequeno_." Quinn e Rachel disseram lentamente, gaguejando entre as palavras.

Charlene olhou para elas sobre os óculos. "Exatamente quão pequeno? Cem convidados? Cinqüenta?"

Rachel inclinou a cabeça enquanto Quinn mordia o lábio. Elas mentamente fizeram as contas e a diva voltou sua atenção para Charlene. "Cinco". Rachel disse com firmeza.

"Bem, 500 convidados não é pequeno, Rachel." Charlene respondeu, enquanto verificava mais uma vez sua pasta.

"Sem os zeros." Quinn disse. "Apenas cinco." Charlene olhou para Quinn e percebeu quão sérias as duas estavam sendo. Suas costas bateram contra a cadeira, enquanto ela tirava os óculos.

"Você deve estar brincando." Ambas balançaram a cabeça. "Vocês querem _cinco_ pessoas na festa de casamento ou que cinco pessoas _preparem_ a festa?"

"Charlene, nós realmente apreciamos o que você está fazendo por nós, mas não estamos mesmo interessadas em nada grande."

"Bem, cinco pessoas não é um número muito justo!"

"Nem Quinn nem eu temos muitas pessoas que desejamos convidar. Ainsley e você, é claro estão na lista. Assim como Jesse e dois funcionários de Quinn." Rachel respondeu, pensando em Jeremy e Lídia.

"Seus pais não estão convidados?" Charlene perguntou, incrédula. "Os membros da sua família?" o pescoço de Rachel quase estalou ao virar para Quinn, com um olhar suplicante. A loira olhou de volta, querendo dizer que as mãos delas estavam atadas, pois elas dificilmente poderiam fugir da obrigação de convidar os pais de Rachel.

"É claro que meus pais estão convidados." Rachel respondeu tristemente. Ela realmente não queria que ninguém testemunhasse esse casamento falso. Mas seus pais ficariam arrasados se não os convidassem.

"E eu acredito que vocês receberam recentemente uma amiga. Como é nome... Lexus?"

"Mercedes." Quinn respondeu com firmeza.

"Sim, Mercedes. Rachel me disse noite passada que ela é uma amiga muito íntima e que vocês voltaram a se falar recentemente. Tem certeza de que não querem ela na festa?" Rachel engoliu em seco e encarou Quinn. Mercedes ficaria chateada se não fosse convidada.

"Mercedes também está convidada." Quinn respondeu, hesitante.

"Bem, temos um total de oito pessoas." Charlene escreveu os nomes de todos em sua agenda. "E quanto ao seu elenco, Rachel? _Uma Doçura_, _Um Encontro Por Mês_ e _Qual De Vocês Eu Amo_, e já temos mais alguns convidados. O que, se minha matemática estiver correta, leva a vinte pessoas, ainda um número pequeno. Mas eu tenho certeza de que seus pais queiram acrescentar mais alguns membros da família."

Rachel e Quinn sorriram nervosamente enquanto a mão da diva procurava a de Quinn. Ambas as meninas ficaram ligeiramente tontas de repente. "Agora, eu tenho certeza que assim como Mercedes, deve haver alguns velhos amigos da escola que vocês estão ansiosas para ver na festa de casamento. Talvez alguns amigos de Julliard também?" Rachel quase se engasgou a menção de seus amigos de Julliard enquanto Quinn mordia o lábio.

"E amigos do ensino médio? Vocês estavam no Glee Club juntas, certo?" Rachel e Quinn se entreolharam divertidas, pensando no Glee Club em sua festa de casamento. Elas trocaram sorrisos com o pensamento. Quando Rachel balançou a cabeça, Quinn se voltou para Charlene. Aquilo estava ficando fora de controle.

"Charlene... eu não... me sinto _confortável_ com atenção. Eu realmente gostaria de algo pequeno." Quinn disse lentamente. Ela sentiu Rachel apertar sua mão em concordância. Já seria humilhante suficiente Mercedes e outros amigos testemunharem um casamento falso. Os colegas de Glee? Não.

Cherlene tirou os óculos mais uma vez. Seu sorriso era paciente enquanto observava as duas. "Senhoritas, este é o dia do seu casamento. Do seu casamento. Vocês podem convidar quem quiserem e ter o tipo de cerimônia que desejarem." A ruiva esperou um momento antes de continuar. "Dito isto, eu quero que vocês considerem exatamente o que é uma cerimônia de casamento. É a celebração do amor que vocês possuem uma pela outra. Uma festa. E embora uma celebração íntima e pequena seja agradável, eu aposto que existem _muitas_ pessoas que teriam o prazer de ver que vocês duas estão felizes. Quinn, seus pais, por exemplo."

A cabeça de Quinn balançou furiosamente para frente e para trás e Rachel imitou o gesto. "Absolutamente não. Meus pais não estão convidados por uma dúzia de razões." Quinn disse rapidamente.

"Eu concordo com Quinn completamente. Até onde eu sei, a única coisa que Sr. e Sra. Fabray fizeram certo foi a Quinn." Charlene franziu a testa suavemente.

"Você não fala com seus pais, querida?"

"Não. Eu não tenho falado com eles há anos e não tenho planos de começar a falar agora."

"Os pais de Quinn a expulsaram de cas-"

"Duas vezes." Quinn cortou.

"Sim. Duas vezes."

"E eles nem mesmo _sabem_ sobre a Rachel. Eles provavelmente me deserdariam pela terceira vez se descobrissem." Quinn afirmou calmamente. Embora ainda doesse ligeiramente, há muito tempo ela já havia superado o desejo de que seus pais fossem diferentes.

"OK." Charlene disse lentamente. "Eles estão fora da lista de convidados."

"Obrigada."

"Rachel? Você conhece sua mãe?" Quinn calmamente cobriu os olhos com a palma da mão enquanto Rachel balançava a cabeça ligeiramente, tentando afastar o sorriso de seu rosto com a visão. Seus olhares se encontraram e elas sorriram com carinho uma para a outra.

"Você consegue imaginar o Glee Club, minha mãe e seus pais nessa coisa toda?" Rachel perguntou alegremente.

"Seria um _evento_ e tanto." Quinn disse, sorrindo e revirando os olhos. Charlene riu com a admissão, mas não podia deixar de sentir o desejo das duas de ter todas as pessoas com quem elas se importavam em seu casamento.

"Você acha que a Shelby se sentaria do seu lado ou do meu?" A loira balançou a cabeça com o comentário auto-depreciativo de Rachel, e aproximou sua cadeira da de Rachel para que pudesse passar um braço em torno da diva.

"Acho que isso dependeria se ela trouxesse Beth." Quinn disse, batendo seu ombro no de Rachel com ar divertido.

"Isso me lembra; nada de crianças no casamento." Rachel disse, fazendo Quinn rir. "O quê? Crianças são fofinhas e tiram toda a atenção das pessoas." Rachel fez beicinho.

"Você anotou, Charlene?" Quinn perguntou enquanto olhava para Rachel. "Srta. Berry quer ser o centro das atenções, nada de crianças." Charlene riu e anotou em sua agenda enquanto Rachel sorria para Quinn.

"Você vai ficar incrível com um vestido de costas nuas com o cabelo solto." Rachel disse, olhando para Quinn ternamente.

"E você vai ficar perfeita com um vestido sem alças e cabelos presos." Quinn disse, sorrindo suavemente. Charlene sorriu enquanto tomava um gole de seu café, desfrutando a visão do jovem casal, que finalmente, entrava no espírito de planejar o próprio casamento. Ela sabia perfeitamente que Rachel Barry gostaria de algo grande e que Quinn daria tudo o que a diva desejasse. Por isso ela estava querendo aumentar a lista de convidados, ela queria que as duas tivessem o casamento perfeito, com a cerimônia perfeita. Charlene achava que as duas estavam cortando a lista de convidados porque achavam que as pessoas não iam querer estar lá, e não porque Quinn e Rachel não quisessem que eles estivessem.

"Eu acho que o seu vestido poderia ter alguns detalhes amarelos enquanto o meu poderia ter detalhes rosas." Rachel sussurrou contra o ombro de Quinn. A mão de Charlene voou para sua página de anotações.

"Temas primaverais; rosa e amarelo." A ruiva sussurrou enquanto a dupla continuava falando.

"Uma cerimônia ao ar livre e ao entardecer parece ótimo." Rachel sorriu para Quinn enquanto assentia.

"Parece. Com muitas velas." Rachel assentiu. "Descalças." Quinn sussurrou enquanto lentamente afastava uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Rachel.

"Eu vou ficar muito baixinha descalça." Rachel franziu o rosto.

"Você pode usar saltos na cerimônia, mas vai ter que ficar descalça na hora da dança." Quinn disse, enquanto a outra sorria. "Eu gosto de você baixinha." A loira murmurou apenas para Rachel. Suas palavras haviam sido tão íntimas contra o ouvido de Rachel que a diva estremeceu levemente. Soava muito mais como uma promessa do que uma declaração e não pôde evitar senão olhar interrogativamente para a loira. Mas Quinn apenas continuou a sorrir misteriosamente, e Rachel sentiu um leve puxão em seu estômago enquanto sua pele aquecia, mas ela resolveu ignorar, limpando a garganta.

"Quanto será o custo, exatamente?" Rachel perguntou, tentando matar a tensão súbita que pairou em torno dela e de Quinn, a última coisa que ela queria no momento era alimentar ilusões de que Quinn realmente tinha sentimentos por ela.

"É difícil dizer agora. Mas com a peça, a comissão que Quinn vai ganhar de Jesse, o negócio dos cães, e com a ajuda que seus pais vão dar, com certeza, tudo vai ser acessível." Charlene respondeu ajeitando os óculos.

A cabeça de Quinn começou a trabalhar. Isso ia ser caro. Ela olhou para Rachel, com o cenho franzido enquanto girava o anel de noivado no dedo. "Não se preocupe com dinheiro. Nós vamos ficar bem." A loira sorriu.

Rachel sorriu suavemente de volta, mas seus olhos expressavam dúvida. E não apenas quanto ao dinheiro. Ficou claro para Quinn que Rachel estava pensando em mais do que isso. Sem pensar, Quinn se inclinou para frente e suavemente encostou seus lábios aos de Rachel antes de murmurar em seu ouvido. "Por favor, não se preocupe com isso. Nós vamos ficar bem. Eu não estou preocupada." Ela selou sua promessa com um beijo na bochecha da diva antes de se afastar devagar.

O coração de Rachel disparou enquanto olhava para Quinn, o peito arfando. Em apenas um segundo em que seus lábios se tocaram, ela sentia como se tivesse ido parar em outro lugar. Quinn subitamente sentiu-se nervosa, se perguntando se tinha feito o movimento errado. Uma coisa era flertar com Rachel, mostrar um pouco de pele aqui e ali, mas beijar Rachel era uma coisa totalmente diferente. Era uma leve agonia para a loira. Ela não percebeu quanto sentira falta daqueles beijos.

Mas a expressão de Rachel não demonstrava medo. Seus olhos estavam escuros e sua pele estava corada. Mesmo assim, Quinn sentiu a necessidade de se explicar. "Desculpe". A loira disse com um sorriso. "Hábito." A cabeça de Rachel balançou, como se ela entendesse. Na verdade, ela não foi capaz de formular qualquer resposta, ou mesmo entender as palavras da loira.

"Vocês duas já fizeram uma festa de noivado?" Charlene perguntou, tentando trazer as duas de volta para a terra dos vivos, as duas pareciam perdidas em seu próprio mundo e a ruiva tinha quase certeza de que elas haviam se esquecido de sua presença.

"Hum..." Rachel balançou a cabeça para clarear seus pensamentos, enquanto Quinn tentava ignorar a repentina luxúria nos olhos de Rachel. "Não, não tivemos." Charlene bateu palmas, animada.

"Bem, então eu sugiro uma pequena festa para os amigos mais íntimos." A mulher disse. Quinn estava finalmente recuperando os sentidos. Havia mais de uma semana que elas não se beijavam e um beijinho não servia para matar as saudades.

_Se tivermos que dar uma festa, com pessoas que não sabem que estamos fingindo, então eu vou poder beijar a Rachel._

_Você é doente._

_Não é como se ela não quisesse nos beijar também._

_Absolutamente certa, você é um gênio! Convidamos várias pessoas e podermos beijar Rachel várias vezes!_

_Plano perfeito!_

_A prova de balas!_

_"_Uma festa é uma idéia excelente!" Quinn sorriu amplamente para Charlene antes de se voltar para Rachel. A diva parecia um pouco incerta.

_Por que ela está sorrindo assim?_

_É quase como se estivesse tramando algo._

_Por que ela quer uma festa para nosso noivado de mentirinha?_

_Talvez ela só esteja interessada na festa._

_Bem... se tivermos uma festa... e pessoas que não sabem da nossa mentira estiverem lá..._

_Eu estou dez passos a sua frente!_

_Nós somos pessoas muito, muito más!_

_Foi ela quem nos beijou!_

_Isso é igualmente imoral e insanamente inteligente! Vou usar isso a meu favor!_

_Nós podemos fazer tudo com ela à vontade!_

"Uma festa seria maravilhosa!" Rachel sorriu de volta. Ela não tinha certeza de como se torturaria ainda mais, mas seria uma tortura muito doce.

"Maravilhoso! Vocês devem receber os convidados em seu apartamento. Tenho alguns organizadores que podem ajudar em mente."

"Eu não me importo em cozinhar." Rachel sorriu de novo; ela estava animada para cozinhar com Quinn. Ela sentira falta disso. Jesse tentara cozinhar para ela durante toda a semana, mas eles geralmente acabavam pedindo comida. Da mesma forma, Quinn queria ter um motivo para cozinhar para a diva. Na manhã anterior fora o último dia de filmagens em NYU e ela só tomara uma xícara de café e uma barrinha de cereal. Naquela noite eles jantaram com Ainsley e Charlene. Mas era assim que Quinn queria. Rachel estava prestes a ser atingida com um violento despertar em sua programação regularmente agendada. Quinn queria começar a operação: Meu Eu Verdadeiro. A festa poderia ser uma desculpa. Ela faria todas as comidas prediletas da diva.

"Vocês também podem comemorar o envio de _Um Encontro Por Mês_ e _Qual De Vocês Eu Amo_ para _Sundance_, enquanto dizem para todos sobre sua nova peça." Rachel estava muito ocupada sonhando com os temperos veganos de Quinn, para fazer qualquer comentário.

A festa daria a Rachel algo para fazer durante toda a semana. A diva não estava estudando e não tinha mais trabalhos para se manter ocupada. Enquanto isso, o negócio de caminhar com os cães de Quinn estava momentaneamente em espera, principalmente por causa do tempo frio.

Rachel sabia que a loira não estaria muito em casa para ajudar na festa, mas ela ficou surpresa na segunda-feira, quando acordou e viu o lado de Quinn na cama, vazio. E nem eram seis da manhã ainda. Ela rapidamente envolveu-se em seu robe e foi até a cozinha para encontra o fogão desligado. "Onde está o café da manhã?" ela coçou a cabeça e olhou para a geladeira antes de fazer beicinho. Nada havia sido feito.

A diva deu de ombros. Ela estava sendo meio injusta. Quinn acordara cedo e ela não podia exigir da outra que acordasse ainda mais cedo para preparar seu café da manhã quando Rachel não tinha nada mais para fazer o dia inteiro. Rachel puxou o cereal do armário e preparou tudo em uma tigela. Momentos depois, ela estava na frente da TV.

* * *

"Como o planejamento do casamento está indo?" Lídia perguntou com um sorriso, colocando uma coleira no Cocker Spaniel com quem caminhava. Quinn olhou para cima e revirou os olhos.

"Maravilhoso, obrigada." Jeremy riu enquanto acariciava o Golden Retrivier que segurava.

"Estou muito animado com esse casamento de duas doidinhas. Vai ser _enooooorme_!" Ele cantarolou dançando com Troy. O cão ganiu olhando para Jeremy.

"Tanto faz. Nós vamos dar uma festa no próximo fim de semana em nosso apartamento."

"Isso é um convite?" Lídia perguntou, saindo com o cachorro pela porta da frente. O proprietário do apartamento tinha quatro cães e todos eles eram indisciplinados, não era trabalho apenas para uma pessoa, então todos os três ficaram de fazer o trabalho juntos.

"Sim, isso é um convite. Mas honestamente eu não preciso que vocês dois estejam lá."

"Você é um amor, Quinn." Jeremy disse, jogando o braço em torno do ombro da loira.

"Eu _quis_ dizer," Quinn começou, revirando os olhos. "Enquanto eu ficaria feliz de ter vocês lá, essa festa é na verdade para pessoas que não sabem sobre Rachel e eu e nossa mentira."

"É por que é mais fácil fingir estar animado com um noivado quando as pessoas acham que é real?" Jeremy perguntou.

"A festa é na verdade uma desculpa para que eu seja extremamente atenciosa com Rachel." Quinn respondeu, sentando no banco do parque.

"Que história romântica." Lídia disse, sentando ao lado da loira.

"Você não entende. Durante toda a semana eu tenho procurando o equilíbrio perfeito entre o cuidado e a paquera." Quinn disse, antes de sorrir com os gracejos de Jeremy com os cães.

"Como você _consegue_ fazer isso com uma garota pela qual você está obcecada?" Lídia continuou com um sorriso irônico.

"Eu não estou obcecada por ela, eu a amo. Tem diferença." Quinn a corrigiu, puxando o casaco para mais perto do corpo.

"Vamos ver... você só fala sobre a Rachel. Você só pensa na Rachel. Todos o seu dia e seu trabalho ocorre em torno de Rachel. Mesmo que você não esteja fazendo coisas para Rachel, você ainda não faz coisas... pela Rachel." Lídia resumiu.

"Lyds tem um ponto, Quinn. Você está um pouco obcecada."

"Eu não estou." Quinn se defendeu. "As coisas estão apenas um pouco complicadas porque nós não estamos juntas. Uma vez que nos tornemos oficiais, isso vai mudar."

"E quando exatamente as coisas vão se tornar oficiais? Você sabe, para que eu possa começar a me acostumar a ouvir a palavra Rachel toda vez que você abrir a boca."

"Vocês são horríveis e não estão convidados para o casamento."

"Lyds! Olha o que você fez!"

Mas Quinn estava achando difícil evitar fazer tudo para Rachel. Durante um ano e meio ela fizera tudo para a diva e aquele era um hábito difícil de ser quebrado.

Quando a loira chegou em casa na hora do almoço, encontrou a diva esparramada no sofá, dormindo, roncando um pouco com a TV ligada e a tigela de seu cereal na mesinha de centro. Quinn rapidamente correu para o quarto apanhando a câmera, pronta para tirar uma foto da 'há-poucos-trabalhos-de-ser-famosa' Rachel Berry. Depois de tirar fotos de vários ângulos, Quinn se preparou para a primeira fase de sua operação.

Assim como imaginara, Rachel não fizera nada o dia inteiro no apartamento. Havia um caderno na mesa da cozinha aonde se lia: Idéias Para a Festa de Noivado. O título fora rodeada do corações e estrelas, mas não havia nada abaixo.

"Eu vejo que você teve um dia produtivo." Quinn murmurou com um sorriso, com uma vontade desesperadora de pegar a tigela e coloca-la na pia, limpar todos os papéis amassados e levar a roupa para a lavanderia, e depois preparar o almoço. Mas ela não fez nada disso.

"Rachel!" Quinn gritou, fazendo a diva pular no sofá.

"Estou acordada!" Rachel disse, esfregando os olhos. Balançando a cabeça ligeiramente para clarear os pensamentos, Rachel piscou algumas vezes, fazendo Quinn entrar em foco. "Olá, Quinn." A diva disse timidamente, enquanto corava. Ela com certeza não teve um sonho muito excitante que envolvia a loira, se é isso que vocês estão pensando. Com certeza não incluía Quinn rasgando as próprias roupas antes de se jogar contra Rachel no sofá. E Quinn não estava vestindo seu antigo uniforme das Cheerios nesse sonho, que _certamente_ não ocorreu. "Como foi seu dia?"

Quinn seguiu Rachel até o banheiro, vendo a diva jogar água gelada no rosto. "Foi um dia cheio. Ainda está muito cheio." Quinn disse com um sorriso. "Eu tenho um encontro com Thomas e Jesse para organizar a viagem para a Europa." Quinn disse distraidamente. Ela estava tentando lembrar de suas aulas em Julliard sobre cláusulas contratuais e direitos autorais. Ela planejava se encontrar com o professor da matéria antes da reunião com Jesse.

"Bem, isso é emocionante!" Rachel disse, colocando a escova de dentes de lado, saindo do banheiro e indo direto para a cozinha. A loira ficou na porta do banheiro enquanto olhava para a escova de dentes na pia, _tentando_ controlar sua mania de limpeza.

Com um revirar de olhos e suspiro profundo, Quinn disse. "Rach?"

"Sim, Quinn?" a cabeça de Rachel saiu pela porta da cozinha.

"Você pode vir aqui rapidinho?" Rachel franziu a testa antes de caminhar de volta até o banheiro.

"O que há de errado?" Quinn parecia nervosa.

"Isso é o que há de errado." A loira apontou para a pia e Rachel franziu ainda mais a testa.

"Você não gosta na nossa pia?"

"Não... eu não gosto do que _está_ na pia." Quinn respondeu, cruzando os braços. Ela tentou seu melhor para não olhar para a diva. Aquele olhar confuso em seu rosto era adorável demais.

"Escova de dentes?"

"Sim, sua escova de dentes. Você sempre deixa na pia e isso me deixa maluca." Quinn afirmou o mais uniformemente possível. Aquilo não a deixava louca. Ela só queria que Rachel começasse a ser um pouco mais prestativa.

"Ooookay?" a diva guardou a escova de dentes e olhou para Quinn. "Melhor?" a loira assentiu e mordeu o lábio enquanto Rachel voltava para a cozinha.

Respirando fundo, Quinn se forçou a continuar. "Rach?"

"Sim?"

"A sua tigela." Quinn respondeu, os braços ainda cruzados, acenando para o resto do café da diva. Rachel abaixou a cabeça antes de olhar de volta para Quinn.

"É claro. Como eu pude esquecer." Ela respondeu calmamente, pegando a tigela. Quinn seguiu-a até a cozinha.

"Você não vai lavar?"

Rachel bateu as unhas no balcão da cozinha enquanto olhava para a loira. "Não tem nada mais que você queira me falar, Quinn?" a diva perguntou serenamente.

"Sim, tem." Quinn disse, empinando os ombros.

"Bem, então pelo amor dos santos, por favor, me diga."

"Você é bagunceira." Rachel franziu a testa ligeiramente enquanto empalidecia.

"Eu sou bagunceira?" ela perguntou devagar.

"Sim, você é bagunceira, Rachel. _Muito_ bagunceira."

A boca da diva ficou aberta por alguns segundos, antes de gaguejar. "OK. Eu vou... eu vou tentar melhorar."

"Obrigada." Quinn respondeu com um aceno enquanto seu coração disparava. Ela estava nervosa. Pelo último ano e meio ela havia sido a mulher perfeita. Ela tinha medo de que Rachel percebesse ter se apaixonado pelo seu _papel_ de Esposa Perfeita.

Quinn abriu a geladeira antes de ouvir. "Tem algo mais que você queria discutir comigo?" Rachel perguntou.

A loira clareou a garganta. "Sim... a roupa." Ela tentou ser o mais confiante possível. "Eu vou estar ocupada o dia todo, você vai ter que lavar a roupa."

Rachel assentiu pensativa. "Tudo bem".

"Obrigada."

"De nada." As duas ficaram ali por mais alguns minutos em silêncio, Rachel encarando a pia enquanto Quinn estudava a expressão da diva. "Tem algum motivo pelo qual você está de repente me falando todas essas coisas depois de todo esse tempo?"

"Bem..." Quinn começou lentamente, escolhendo suas palavras com cuidado. "Agora que tudo... está claro..." Rachel assentiu com a cabeça enquanto olhava para o chão. "Eu apenas pensei que..." a loira parou quando viu a expressão de Rachel.

"Sim, é claro. Agora que não estamos mais mentindo uma para a outra sobre nossos sentimentos." Quinn não sabia porquê, mas sentiu-se culpada.

"Rachel-".

"Não, você está absolutamente certa, Quinn. Não tem porque eu queira que você faça todas as tarefas domésticas. Vou ficar mais atenta." Rachel disse calmamente, enquanto recolhia suas roupas espalhadas pelo apartamento, colocando-as todas no cesto de roupas sujas no quarto.

Quinn ficou em silêncio enquanto a observava, mordendo o lábio. "Existe algo que eu possa mudar para que-"

"Você range os dentes." Os braços de Quinn caíram ao lado de seu corpo enquanto olhava para a diva.

"O quê?" ela perguntou, confusa.

"Você range os dentes quando dorme ou quando assiste TV." Quinn não tinha idéia.

"Tudo bem. Me desculpe?"

"Você deveria realmente se desculpar. É muito irritante e me distrai." Rachel respondeu, cruzando os braços.

"Bem, você ronca!"

"Eu não ronco, não!" Rachel disse com um ar indignado.

"Ah, sim você ronca. E _alto_, Rach. Não é um roncar adorável e baixinho!" Quinn zombou, entrando no quarto para se aproximar ainda mais de Rachel.

"Ah é, e você... você revira demais os olhos!" Rachel disse. Quinn bufou e lutou contra a vontade de revirar os olhos.

"Você me irrita quando canta demais!"

"Sua natureza super protetora chega quase a me assustar. Eu nem mesmo posso atravessar a rua sem que você me guie até o outro lado, Quinn!"

"Eu estou surpresa que você não esteja _careca_, com tanto cabelo que você deixa no ralo!"

"Sua mania de limpeza é obsessiva, quase como Patrick Bateman em _American Psycho_!"

"Em comparação com sua vida de _Os três porquinhos_ eu não ficaria surpresa!" Quinn revidou.

Rachel suspirou alto. "Eu sou uma _artista_, Quinn! Por definição vivemos com fluidez e sem restrição!"

"Sabe... o que você _chama_ de artista, eu chamo de preguiçosa!"

Rachel colocou a mão sobre o peito. "Como você se atreve! Saiba você, Quinn Fabray, que eu sou uma trabalhadora que dá duro e sou profundamente focada!"

"Você não parecia trabalhar duro ou estar profundamente focada quando a encontrei jogada no sofá em vez de preparar nossa festa de noivado!"

"Bem, talvez eu estivesse mais animada se minha _parceira_ estivesse me ajudando!"

"Bem, _alguém_ tem que nos apoiar! De que outra forma pagaríamos os táxis que nos levam a todos os lugares, os aluguéis do Netflicks, os ingressos de cada maldito show que estréia da Broadway, se eu não trabalhar?"

"Eu _trabalho_! Eu trabalho _duro_! Caso você tenha esquecido, _eu_ sou a mais nova estrela do próximo sucesso da Broadway!"

"E quem conseguiu esse papel para você?"

"Como você se atreve! Eu não acredito que você está minimizando minha ética de trabalho e meu talento extremo!" o som do celular de Quinn quebrou o silêncio. A loira olhou para Rachel antes de voltar para a sala e atender. "Eu _não acredito_ que você disse isso!" Rachel fumegou enquanto Quinn atendia o celular.

"O quê?" Quinn grunhiu para o receptor. Era Jesse, ela estava autorizada a ser má com ele. Enquanto a loira respondia com monossílabos as perguntas de Jesse, Quinn olhou para Rachel. A diva parecia furiosa, sua pele estava corada, seus olhos estavam escuros, o peito arfante, enquanto olhava furiosamente para Quinn.

Levou um minuto inteiro para a loira perceber, mas de repente ela entendeu o que acontecia entre ela e Rachel. Elas estavam excitadas. Elas estavam frustradas. Quinn examinou as sensações no próprio corpo enquanto falava com Jesse; ela estava excitada. _Incrivelmente_ excitada. Ela lambeu os lábios olhando para a diva.

A briga das duas havia sido estúpida, pensava Rachel. Se os dentes de Quinn rangiam, aquilo não a irritava, e sim praticamente fazia com que dormisse mais rápido todas as noites. Ela amava o quão protetora Quinn poderia ser; quando a loira a guiava até o outro lado da rua, Rachel se sentia segura. Quando a loira fazia seu pedido quando elas saiam para comer, Rachel achava aquilo romântico. A limpeza de Quinn era uma dádiva de uma deusa para Rachel, ela sempre fora bagunceira.

Agora, a única coisa que importava para Rachel era entender como ficara tão excitada. Ela estava úmida. Ela mal conseguia controlar sua respiração. Seu corpo estava em chamas. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era olhar nos profundos olhos cor de avelã de Quinn e seus lábios rosados enquanto a loira ofegava.

"Tudo bem, eu estarei lá!" Quinn gritou para o telefone, enquanto revirava os olhos. Rachel mordeu o lábio com a ação, porque era tão sexy quando Quinn revirava os olhos. "Eu tenho que me encontrar com Jesse sobre essa reunião estúpida. Ele está pirando ou sei lá." Quinn resmungou, caminhando até a porta da frente.

"Quando você vai chegar em casa?" Rachel perguntou, andando atrás de Quinn.

"Tarde." Quinn respondeu.

"Então acho que vou ter que me virar para sobreviver sem um jantar?" Rachel perguntou olhando para a loira. Os olhos de Quinn queimavam enquanto olhava para a diva. Ela estava tão gostosa.

"Bem, quando você chegar em casa tente não ranger os dentes tão alto que perturbe meu sono de beleza." Rachel disse, esperando que sua voz não traísse sua excitação crescente.

"Eu tenho certeza que você não vai me ouvir com seu ronco tão alto." Quinn disse enquanto seu olhar caía sobre os lábios da diva. Tudo parou enquanto elas olhavam uma para a boca da outra, querendo provar o gosto uma da outra. Elas estavam respirando tão rápido que se sentiam tontas. Quinn não agüentava mais.

Movendo-se tão rápido que Rachel nem teve tempo para reagir, Quinn se inclinou, puxando Rachel pelo pescoço, e juntando seus lábios famintos. Não durou mais que alguns segundos antes de Quinn se afastar, tentando esconder seu sorriso com a expressão chocada de Rachel.

Quinn colocou a bolsa sobre o ombro enquanto abria a porta. "Desculpe," ela disse, com diversão em seus olhos. "Hábito." Ela terminou antes de sair do apartamento até o elevador.

Rachel ficou parada à porta observando Quinn de pé próxima ao elevador, os dedos tocando os lábios. Sua excitação apenas triplicou enquanto olhava para a loira. Era um hábito elas trocarem beijos antes de se despedirem na porta, mas aquele beijo parecia muito mais do que força do hábito. Não que Rachel estivesse reclamando, mas, o beijo fizera mais mal do que bem ao seu corpo. Ela estava prestes a estourar.

Quinn sentiu os olhos de Rachel sobre ela e lentamente virou a cabeça com um sorriso misterioso. A visão fez aumentar ainda mais a excitação entre as pernas de Rachel. "É melhor você começar a preparar essa festa de noivado, Berry." Quinn disse antes que as porta do elevador se abrissem. Rachel assentiu silenciosamente. "Quanto mais rápido terminarmos esta festa, mais rápido você se tornará a _Sra_. Fabray."

As portas do elevador se fecharam e Rachel se agarrou ao batente da porta. A diva tinha quase certeza de que faltava muito pouco para que ela tivesse um orgasmo com as palavras de Quinn. Ela tinha quase certeza de que não havia nada mais sexy do que se tornar a Sra. Fabray.

Quinn franziu a testa quando olhou para o identificador de chamadas em seu celular. Era Rachel. "Alô?" a loira disse.

"_Eu vou manter meu sobrenome, Fabray_!" foi tudo que Rachel gritou antes de desligar. Quinn riu profundamente, enquanto guardava o celular na bolsa. _Isso vai ser divertido_, pensou enquanto deslizava os óculos escuros e fazia sinal para o táxi mais próximo.

* * *

**YEAHH! Consegui completar essa tradução em dois dias. Meu recorde. Como eu disse, título original do capítulo **_The Wedding Singer_**, e parece que elas vão mesmo se casar. Não importa quantas vezes eu leia essa última parte, sempre acabo rindo muito! Fala sério, elas são muito fofas! Ah, obrigada por todos os reviews que recebi no último capítulo, eu sei que é chato ficar esperando e tal. Eu realmente acredito que você **_RChe_** tenha feito uma conta no **_FF_** apenas para comentar porque eu praticamente fiz o mesmo para poder traduzir a história que é a minha preferida e tem mais de **_1_._470_** reviews no perfil da autora original. E agradeço também a **_docebarbara_** e **_joyce_**-**_chan_** que resolveram ler tudo em uma noite/um dia e já viciaram. Como eu disse, o último ano não é fácil, mas eu vou me esforçar para manter em dia. Próximo capítulo **_A Guerra das Rosas_**, e uma parte super HOT para vocês! Fiquem de olho nas outras traduções e agora que **_Admirador do MySpace_** está na reta final, com certeza vem outra.**

**E se vocês quiserem saber mais sobre as histórias que eu traduzo, só é me mandar uma mensagem privada que eu respondo.**

**BJSS!**


	11. A Guerra Das Rosas

**A Guerra Das Rosas**

"Docinho, você pode reabastecer a mesa dos salgadinhos?" Rachel perguntou, colocando os braços ao redor da cintura da loira, descansando a bochecha contra as costas de Quinn.

"Claro, querida. Você já comeu? Você quer beber alguma coisa?" Quinn perguntou, entrelaçando seus dedos com os de Rachel antes de vira-la para envolver a morena em seus braços.

"Eu estou bem, obrigada. Você está bem? Eu posso fazer alguma coisa por você?" Rachel perguntou, apertando o abraço em torno da cintura de Quinn, enquanto a olhava.

Quinn inclinou-se, tocando a testa de Rachel com a sua, passando os braços em torno do pescoço da diva. "Apenas continue linda de tirar o fôlego e eu vou ficar mais do que bem."

"Você é absolutamente a melhor, sabia?" Rachel sussurrou de volta, enquanto olhava nos olhos de Quinn.

"Você faz com que seja fácil, Rach." A loira disse contra os lábios de Rachel.

"Agora, posso ganhar um beijo da minha noiva maravilhosa?" Rachel perguntou com um sorriso travesso.

A sobrancelha de Quinn subiu. "Só um?" ela suspirou.

"No momento, só um, e mais um por toda essa preparação, e muitos outros mais tarde, assim que nossos convidados forem embora." Rachel fechou os olhos, esperando os lábios da loira.

"Isso me parece muito promissor." Quinn respondeu em voz baixa enquanto separava a distância entre elas. Era um deslizar suave de lábios, íntimo, mas não muito apaixonado. Mesmo assim, Quinn e Rachel se deliciaram com o contato. Elas esqueceram de respirar quando Quinn sugou levemente o lábio inferior de Rachel entre os próprios lábios, antes de beijar mais uma vez a diva com carinho.

Ao lado delas, gritinhos de _awwwnnn_ e assobios podiam ser ouvidos. "Vocês duas são tão _fofas_!" a amiga de Rachel, Jennifer, de Julliard, disse emocionada quando viu a dupla trocar mais uma série de beijinhos leves, antes de Quinn sorrir para Rachel e voltar para a cozinha.

"Obrigada, Jen." Rachel respondeu com um sorriso tímido e um suspiro, corando. "Eu tenho tanta sorte por ter a Quinn." A diva se permitiu dar um sorriso melancólico, antes de se retirar as pressas para verificar o gelo. Jen voltou-se para seu outro amigo de Julliard, Tyler e começaram a discutir sobre os planos que tinham para o feriado de Natal. Porque eles estavam tão concentrados em sua conversa, e não perceberam os olhares de choque e perplexidade que Jesse, Lídia e Jeremy compartilhavam sobre a cena que acabaram de testemunhar.

"Eu estou com náuseas." Jesse disse com a mão sobre o estômago, enquanto observava Quinn andar agitada pela cozinha, verificando os aperitivos e pratos de entrada ao redor da sala, parando de vez em quando para conversar com algum convidado.

"Nunca vi duas pessoas sendo tão tediosas e desagradáveis em toda a minha vida." Lídia murmurou, seus olhos sobre a diva, falando com Matt Rutherford sobre _Sundance_, enquanto várias pessoas se juntavam ao redor dela para examinarem seu anel de noivado.

"Bem, eu acho que elas estão apenas a horas de distância de transarem." Jeremy disse, mordendo um pedaço de cenoura fresca. Jesse abruptamente virou-se para o outro rapaz e sorriu.

"Interessado em fazer uma aposta sobre _quando_ elas vão ceder?" Jesse perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida ameaçadoramente.

"Oh, eu estou dentro." Lídia afirmou, apanhando a carteira.

"Aposto cinqüenta que elas não vão agüentar até o casamento." Jeremy murmurou para Jesse e Lídia. Ele e Quinn haviam conversado mais cedo sobre como ela se sentia e ele achava que tinha alguma vantagem quanto ao assunto. Quinn deixara bem claro para o rapaz que ela faria de tudo que Rachel cedesse antes do casamento. Era importante para a loira que Rachel admitisse seus sentimentos, para que assim pudessem começar seu futuro sendo completamente honestas como esposa e esposa.

"Cinqüenta parece uma quantia ótima para mim, mas eu tenho certeza de elas vão fazer aquilo em um mês, no máximo." Lídia sussurrou enquanto observava Jesse rabiscar os termos em um guardanapo. Ela se sentia bastante confiante de que sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Dois dias atrás, Quinn estava praticamente chorando de tanta frustração sexual. A loira estava andando de um lado para o outro no apartamento de Lídia, fazendo um discurso sobre como as brigas constantes entre ela e Rachel parecia tortura-la.

"Mais cinqüenta..." Jesse começou com um sorriso. "Eu aposto mais cinqüenta que elas não vão ceder até _depois_ do casamento." Ele namorou com Rachel. Ele viu como Quinn agia nos tempos de escola. E ele tivera conversas separadas e em conjunto com as duas, sobre seus sentimentos e toda aquela situação. Rachel _ainda_ negava suas emoções com relação a Quinn. E Quinn havia deixado bem claro que ela não admitiria nada até que Rachel: A) "Percebesse quão incrível eu tenho sido como noiva no último ano e meio – suportando seus comportamentos de diva – e que eu sou digna suficiente para suportar seus sentimentos insanamente fortes de amor e pura luxúria." E/ou B) "Compreender que eu não vou a lugar nenhum – Eu não sou um Finn, um Jesse ou uma Shelby – e que eu realmente quero tê-la na minha vida."

Todos que a conheciam estavam além de frustrados com Rachel. A diva muitas vezes usava a Quinn-do-ensino-médio contra a própria loira em suas brigas, ressaltando que, embora Quinn tenha sido incrível durante um ano e meio, ela apenas estava agindo desta forma porque queria ter a segurança de Rachel, a mesma velha Cheerio manipuladora de sempre. Até onde Jesse sabia, Rachel nunca realmente dissera isso nessas palavras para Quinn, mas se ela acreditasse no que dizia, Jesse entendia que levaria tempo até Rachel ver as coisas de outro modo.

Às vezes, ele achava que Rachel estava apenas usando esses argumentos por medo, medo de que assim que admitisse, em voz alta, que seus sentimentos eram muito profundos, ela ficaria arrasada e humilhada mais uma vez, e o relacionamento que elas possuíam, terminaria. Quinn preenchia os espaços brancos nela. É claro que ele não estava por perto depois do "incidente dos ovos", mas a loira deixara claro que apesar de Rachel ter ficado triste, o que mais lhe doía era o fato de que todos sabiam como aquela história terminaria, _menos_ a diva. Ela recebera _vários_ "nós te avisamos" dos Gleeks. Ela ficara irritada e mortificada.

As idas e vindas constantes de Finn fizeram Rachel _seriamente_ duvidarem de si mesma. A usando enquanto estava com Quinn. Terminando com ela por Brittany e Santana. Terminando com ela por algo estúpido como fora o beijo com Puck quando estava claro que ela não tinha sentimentos pelo badboy. Voltando a correr atrás de Quinn depois. Evitando Rachel regularmente e a fazendo se sentir abaixo da loira. Voltando a ficar com ela quando os sentimentos de Quinn não lhe pareceram genuínos. Constantemente falando coisas sobre o modo de ser de Rachel. Tirando sua virgindade – ele _fizera_ ser meio especial – mas ainda assim agindo como se estivesse fazendo um favor para Rachel namorando com ela. E o ultimo prego no caixão: traindo-a repetidamente quando ele foi visitar a faculdade, terminando com ela mais uma vez com a péssima desculpa da 'distância'.

Shelby era outra história. Uma que Rachel não sequer mencionava. Mas Jesse – e muitas outras opiniões de Quinn – entendia que a rejeição da mãe biológica de Rachel apenas confirmava o que a diva tinha sido forçada a acreditar: gostar de Rachel vinha com um prazo de validade. Ela era dispensável. Ela era meramente tolerável, não amada.

A admissão de Quinn sobre sua mentira certamente não ajudava.

Na opinião de Jesse, o casamento era uma questão delicada. Ou provaria para Rachel que Quinn estava sendo sincera ou provaria que Quinn estava _apenas_ atrás de um futuro seguro, e que ela estava apenas mentindo e manipulando para obtê-lo.

Jesse entendia todos aqueles sentimentos de Rachel – ele havia lido sobre emoções em livros, afinal de contas – mas às vezes ele tinha vontade de puxar os próprios cabelos com a falta de tato de Rachel.

Como naquele exato momento, como Rachel não conseguia ver a expressão de completo amor no rosto de Quinn enquanto ela observava a conversa entre a diva e Matt? Jesse tinha certeza de que a bandeja que Quinn segurava estava muito, muito quente, mas Quinn não parecia se importar enquanto olhava para Rachel.

"Tem certeza de que quer continuar essa aposta, St. James? Eu odiaria ter que tomar seu precioso dinheiro da Broadway de seus bolsos." Lídia ridicularizou. A data do casamento ainda não fora marcada e Jesse reconsiderou. Se _Um Encontro Por Mês_ ou _Qual_ _De_ _Vocês_ _Eu_ _Amo_ entrasse para _Sundance_, o casamento não aconteceria até depois do festival de cinema, provavelmente no final de junho. E muito poderia acontecer em seis meses. Mas ele também sabia que naquele meio tempo Rachel tinha um show da Broadway para o qual se preparar e em seguida, é claro, _Sundance_. Planejar um casamento era muito estressante – seria muito lidar com _tudo_ aquilo e sentimentos ao _mesmo_ tempo.

Ele se sentia confiante. "Eu estou mais preocupado com a forma como você vai conseguir dinheiro para suas drogas quando vocês dois perderem. E não se preocupe, Lídia, eu vou pensar em alguma coisa." Ele resmungou, encostando-se à mesa da cozinha.

"Eu lhe diria que te odeio, mas eu tenho certeza de que você ouve isso o tempo todo e eu odiaria ter que fazer você chorar, St. James." Lídia murmurou casualmente. Jesse girou a taça de vinho que segurava e deu um grande sorriso.

"Por favor não se preocupe, Lídia, eu só aceito criticas de pessoas que importam." Os dois continuaram trocando insultos enquanto Jeremy examinava feliz os pratos cheios de vegetais, ignorando a briga que acontecia ao seu lado. Ele estava mais preocupado em arrumar um jeito de fazer Quinn e Rachel ficarem juntas de verdade. Ele gostava de Quinn. Ela era boa com os cachorros, ela era sempre engraçada enquanto caminhava com eles, ou talvez fosse apenas a erva que fumava que lhe dava aquela impressão. Mas ele sabia que a loira precisava de alguém que realmente a amasse. E essa pessoa era Rachel.

Rachel não era idiota como os outros ex de Quinn – ele ouvira as terríveis histórias. A diva fazia Quinn sorrir; algo que a loira raramente fazia. E Rachel parecia fazer diminuir o peso nos ombros de Quinn – ela nunca falava sobre seu passado, mas estava claro que muito acontecera na vida de Quinn para que ela crescesse rapidamente. Rachel era como uma criança mas ainda assim possuía certa exuberância, extrema inteligência e determinação que eram perfeitos para Quinn. Então, Jeremy tinha sérios planos para fazer aquelas duas ficarem juntas, e assim ele ganharia a aposta. Ele colocaria em prática assim que usasse o resto da erva que tinha em seu bolso – seria difícil apreciar todas aquelas comidas veganas se não estivesse muito chapado.

Jeremy não estava sozinho: Lídia e Jesse também tinham planos – fazer Quinn e Rachel ficarem juntas. Durante a semana, não era incomum entrar no apartamento da dupla e encontra-las brigando por algo pequeno. "_Rachel! Pela _última_ vez; pendure suas malditas toalhas molhadas_!"

Ou...

_"Quinn Fabray, eu juro pela minha coleção inteira de vinis da Broadway, que se você olhar na minha direção enquanto nós atravessarmos a rua, vou empurra-la na frente do táxi mais próximo! Eu não preciso de um guarda-costas para me locomover!"_

Normalmente a briga era interrompida assim que Jesse, Lídia e Jeremy se faziam presentes. Por exemplo, os três sentaram-se no balcão da cozinha, observando Quinn e Rachel prepararem a festa de noivado com olhares perplexos.

_"Rachel, você pode picar o alecrim enquanto eu corto os cogumelos para o vinagrete, por favor?"_

_"Claro, Quinn." Rachel respondeu distraidamente. "Como eu corto mesmo?" ela fez beicinho para Quinn, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. A loira secou a mão no guardanapo e parou atrás da diva, segurando as mãos dela entre as suas._

_"Primeiro, o que você tem que fazer é..."_

Jesse, Lídia e Jeremy assistiram Quinn pacientemente mostrar a Rachel como picar os vegetais antes de voltar para os seus cogumelos. Rachel era muito atenciosa e ouvia atentamente. Enquanto a festa de noivado se aproximava, o casal se movia ao redor da cozinha, dando os toques finais em todos os alimentos – trabalhando de forma tão integrada que quase não conversavam.

_"Rach, você pode-"_

_"Aqui." Rachel disse, abrindo o forno. "Quinn, me passe o-"._

_"Lá vai." Quinn murmurou, abrindo as luvas para que Rachel colocasse as mãos dentro_.

Enquanto trabalhavam, foi difícil lembrar que quando os três chegaram cedo naquela noite, Rachel estava gritando para Quinn parar de arrumar tudo pela milésima vez. A loira gritou de volta para Rachel se preocupar apenas com o que vestir, pois a diva ainda estava vestindo uma camiseta de Quinn e shorts, e não seu vestido de festa.

E depois, mais uma vez, a atitude das duas mudou com relação uma a outra quando os primeiros convidados chegaram. De repente, elas eram o casal perfeito; fazendo elogios, falando docemente; carinhosas e atenciosas. Teria sido desconcertante se não fosse tão _óbvio_ que elas estavam agindo naturalmente. As brigas durante a semana aconteceram apenas porque elas estavam tão loucas uma pela outra que eram incapazes de demonstrar corretamente. Assim elas brigavam. Elas se transformavam na Rachel e Quinn dos tempos do colégio.

Quando Jesse, Lídia e Jeremy estavam por perto, elas eram melhores amigas. Elas compartilhavam piadas, gargalhavam juntas e eram muito atenciosas uma com a outra. E se elas estavam na presença de estranhos ou pessoas que não sabiam que o relacionamento delas era uma mentira, as duas eram muito, _muito_ carinhosas. Quase apaixonadas demais. Como se estivessem recuperando o tempo perdido. E elas estavam mesmo.

A briga na segunda-feira foi só o começo. Na terça-feira, as coisas oficialmente saíram do controle...

_A manhã de terça-feira começou as seis, como sempre para Rachel Berry. Ela se espreguiçou e gemeu antes de sair da cama com um sorriso. Hoje ela teria sua primeira reunião com Ainsley sobre sua nova peça. A nova peça da Broadway de Rachel Berry._

_Ainda aninhada na cama estava uma cabeleira loira e o subir e descer suave do peito de Quinn. Rachel sorriu com a cena, feliz por a loira ainda estar dormindo. Quinn chegara tarde na noite anterior, seu encontro com Jesse e Thomas, ao que parecia, terminou com muitas bebidas – das quais Quinn não participou – e muita discussão após Jesse assinar o próprio nome na linha pontilhada. Ele estaria viajando para a Europa no próximo fim de semana, apenas um dia depois da festa de noivado de Quinn._

_Rachel já estava dormindo no momento em que Quinn chegou em casa, por isso era bom acordar do lado da loira... bem, era bom acordar abraçando a loira. Era algo inconsciente que sempre parecia acontecer. Rachel dormia envolta nos braços de Quinn e acordava com o rosto inalando o doce aroma de fartos cabelos loiros._

_Enquanto a diva subia em seu elíptico, ela pensou em tudo o que precisava fazer. A festa de noivado ainda precisava de planejamento, mas Rachel não podia mais passar um dia no apartamento. Tecnicamente, Ainsley e Rachel não se encontrariam até a próxima semana. Mas na ausência de Quinn, Rachel começara a memorizar suas falas e elaborou uma lista de perguntas sobre o roteiro. Ela havia ligado para Ainsley e praticamente implorara pela reunião. _

_Rachel acabou seu treino e se voltou para o banheiro com a testa franzida; Quinn não havia levantado ainda. O que era incomum. Ela realmente chegara tarde... talvez mais alguns minutos de sono fosse necessário. Ela pulou no chuveiro, enquanto verificava tudo o que teria que discutir com Ainsley._

_Eram dez para as oito quando Rachel parou ao lado da cama que dividia com Quinn, uma expressão perplexa em seu rosto e as mãos nos quadris. Quinn ainda estava dormindo. A diva olhou para o relógio enquanto seu estômago roncava de fome e ela percebeu que tinha talvez meia hora antes de sair para a reunião com Ainsley. Isso significava que Quinn precisava levantar _imediatamente_, fazer algo _muito_ rápido que Rachel jogaria garganta abaixo antes de correr para a reunião._

_"Quinn?" Rachel sussurrou enquanto cutucava o ombro da loira. Nenhuma resposta. "Quinn?" a diva tentou novamente, desta vez um pouco mais alto. Quinn grunhiu um pouco, mas não saiu debaixo das cobertas. "Quinn? Você está acordada?"_

_"Não." Foi a resposta áspera. Rachel franziu a testa e colocou as mãos de volta nos quadris._

_"Quinn, se eu não tomar meu café da manhã logo, vou me atrasar para minha reunião." Rachel afirmou, batendo o pé._

_Houve uma pausa momentânea e, sem seguida, a loira virou-se debaixo do cobertor. Ela piscou algumas vezes, olhando para o relógio antes de desaparecer novamente sob o edredom. "Então eu acho melhor você se apressar, não?" Quinn murmurou._

_A boca de Rachel caiu aberta enquanto ela empalidecia. Um minuto mais tarde a respiração de Quinn suavizou e a diva percebeu que não conseguiria nada com a loira. "Ótimo!" Rachel disse em voz alta. "Eu faço isso sozinha!" a diva saiu do quarto e passou os próximos 15 minutos fazendo uma bagunça na cozinha antes de finalmente desistir, pegando um bolinho e saindo do apartamento._

_Debaixo das cobertas, ainda na cama, Quinn riu feliz para si mesma antes de suspirar contente e dormir mais uma vez, os pensamentos ainda nas tentativas fracassadas de Rachel de preparar seu próprio café da manhã e os palavrões em voz alta, passando pela cabeça._

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Rachel chegou em casa e encontrou a bagunça que tinha feito junto com um recado de Quinn dizendo que chegaria tarde e que ela provavelmente deveria pedir comida de fora. Rachel resmungou irritada, enquanto lavava louça, pensando que teria que passar mais uma noite sozinha.

Na quarta-feira, Quinn decidiu que seria divertido pressionar Rachel mais um pouco.

_Rachel ainda estava radiante quando o táxi parou em frente ao prédio de seu apartamento. O encontro com Ainsley tinha ido excepcionalmente bem naquela manhã, assim como fora na manhã anterior. A história de amor dele e Charlene era épica, e o fato de que era uma história verdadeira apenas tornava tudo muito mais maravilhoso._

_Ainsley Swaine e Charlene O'Connell se conheceram quando tinham nove e oito anos, respectivamente. Eles cresceram no mesmo bairro, mas não freqüentavam a mesma escola porque a família de Ainsley era muito pobre para manda-lo para uma escola católica. Eles se conheceram porque ele era o entregador de jornais dos O'Connell._

_Charlene era a mais nova de seis irmãos e Ainsley começava e terminava cada dia na casa dos O'Connell com a desculpa de que queria brincar com o irmão mais velho de Charlene, Jim. Mas, principalmente, ele apenas gostava da irritante Charlene._

_Aos dezesseis anos, Charlene finalmente aceitou o convite de Ainsley para um encontro. Ao fim da adolescência eles estavam perdidamente apaixonados e planejando um futuro juntos. Não muito tempo depois, em seu aniversário, Ainsley se alistara e foi enviado ao Vietnã para a guerra. Mas, claro, como em todos os amores a moda antiga, eles passaram a ultima noite dele no país juntos._

_Desde aquele dia, Ainsley ainda se lamentava por não ter imediatamente caído em um joelho e pedido a mão dela em casamento, quando Charlene lhe dissera que estava grávida. Em sua defesa, ele dissera que estava muito confuso por causa da guerra. Porém, cinco filhos e quarenta anos depois, ela finalmente o perdoara._

_No papel, aquela era a mais romântica de todas as histórias românticas. Amor juvenil, guerra, pais católicos tentando separa-los, um final feliz... todas as coisas de um romance lendário. Mas o que tornava sua história única, era o fato de ser realmente verdadeira, aquilo realmente havia acontecido e durara todos aqueles anos, eles fizeram muito dinheiro ao longo do caminho, e encararam tudo sorrindo._

_Espantava Rachel saber que Ainsley e Charlene faziam piada de tudo aquilo. Eles eram duas pessoas normais com uma história incomum que fazia com que muitas vezes Rachel esquecesse que era uma história real e não apenas uma peça._

_Ela estava tão perdida em seu mundo de amor e satisfeita com a reunião, que não registrou imediatamente a música que tocava quando entrou no apartamento. "Querida, chegu-EHHHHH... Meu Deus!" a bolsa de Rachel escorregou de sua mão quando ela olhou para o estado de seu apartamento._

_"Oh, hei, Rach." Quinn a cumprimentou com um sorriso. Mas Rachel estava congelada na porta aonde _Rudolf, a Rena do Nariz Vermelho_ a observava. A loira escondeu o sorriso voltando-se para a árvore de Natal que enfeitava. Luzes coloridas cobriam quase toda a extensão do apartamento, velas de Natal em quase todas as superfícies, toalhas verdes e vermelhas misturadas com imagens de Papais Noéis e bonecos de neve, colocados cuidadosamente ao redor do elíptico de Rachel. "Estou feliz que tenha chegado. Estava esperando que você se encarregasse de pôr a estrela no topo." Quinn respondeu com um sorriso doentiamente doce enquanto parava em frente a diva, ainda perplexa._

_Rachel estava boquiaberta e gaguejou enquanto olhava ao redor do apartamento. Ela nunca vira esse tipo de coisa antes. No ano anterior, o Natal havia sido ignorado. A dupla assistiu filmes e comeu comida chinesa. Quinn não estava com espiro para Natal e não tivera férias de verdade há muito tempo, e fora uma noite divertida mesmo assim._

_Mas agora que a verdade fora revelada – nota: ela não se converteria ao Judaísmo por Rachel – Quinn não pôde deixar de pressionar Rachel. Na casa dos Fabray, decorações eram superestimadas. Velas nas janelas e luzes brancas em todos os lugares, e árvores de Natal – nada mais. Judy Fabray dizia que luzes coloridas eram fora de moda. Russell dizia que muita decoração era falta de classe. Frannie Fabray dizia que Papai Noel era quase um criminoso – arrombando a casa das pessoas pela chaminé. Ninguém se preocupava em perguntar nada a Quinn. Na verdade, ela tinha que concordar com toda a família. Mas isso não a impediu de decorar seu apartamento como se Papai Noel tivesse vomitado seus duendes ajudantes por todo o perímetro._

_O assunto Rachel Berry fazia Quinn Fabray se sentir em constante conflito. A loira se encontrava imersa em pensamentos, tetando descobrir uma forma de fazer Rachel admitir seus sentimentos. Outras vezes, Quinn se sentia a segundos de distância de fazer Rachel confessar a força. E entre essas duas coisas, Quinn estava quase certa de que tudo o que tinha que fazer era ficar ao lado de Rachel e esperar até que ela estivesse pronta para confessar o que sentia._

_Todas as Quinns estavam em guerra. Ela se sentia irritada com Rachel, e a tratava docemente um minuto depois, e depois simplesmente se tornava a amiga perfeita. Muito estava se passando da cabeça de Quinn. Então, em vez de ouvir qualquer uma delas, Quinn Fabray decidiu ignorar as outras Quinns e ver o que acontecia. Ela pensou que o plano perfeito seria parar na primeira loja que visse e comprasse todas as decorações de Natal que pudesse imaginar._

_Rachel engoliu tudo o que realmente queria dizer e deu um sorriso. "Eu vejo que você teve um dia agitado." A diva disse, apanhando a bolsa e caminhando em direção ao quarto. Ela realmente não via nenhum problema em Quinn querer celebrar o Natal. Nenhum problema mesmo. Era apenas um pouco desconcertante que a loira não tivesse dito sequer um "Deus lhe abençoe" em um ano e meio e repentinamente, ela virara uma adoradora do Natal._

_"Eu percebi que o Natal é daqui a dois dias, então eu tive que me apressar." Quinn sorriu, quando viu a diva ir para a cozinha. Quinn sorriu ainda mais quando viu Rachel congelar na porta da cozinha. Cada superfície do balcão estava coberta com biscoitos de Natal._

_"Você estava mesmo muito ocupada." Rachel disse com um sorriso forçado._

_"Eu sei que não sou muito boa com doces, mas não pude resistir." Quinn sorriu antes de apanhar um biscoito e morde-lo com um enorme sorriso._

_Rachel balançou a cabeça levemente, antes de se mover para pegar um dos biscoitos. "Ah, desculpe, Rach, eles não são veganos."_

_"Oh." Rachel disse, engolindo uma pontada de mágoa. Quinn se sentiu culpada por isso, mas ela realmente odiava cozinhar doces, e se tivesse que fazer biscoitos de Natal, ela faria aquilo do jeito certo. Quando Rachel virou as costas para ir para o quarto, Quinn rapidamente cuspiu o pedaço do biscoito que tinha mordiscado._

_Sendo sincera, na noite anterior Quinn desistira de atender a sua dieta vegana. Ela pediu um sanduíche de bacon quando saiu com Jesse e Ainsley. A loira decidiu mais tarde que deveria ter começado um pouco mais devagar. Porque mais tarde naquela noite ela sentiu-se violentamente doente, seu corpo não estava mais exatamente acostumado com queijo e carne. Os biscoitos de Natal faziam apenas parte de seu show. Ela planejava jogar tudo fora. Rachel precisava saber que ela havia sido não vegana após comer um sanduíche de bacon. O que dificilmente contava porque... bem... ela ficara **violentamente** doente._

Quinta-feira foi ainda mais interessante. Nenhuma das duas tinha qualquer compromisso e elas decidiram que apenas sentariam no sofá e falariam sobre sua festa de noivado.

Por que diabos ela não está brigando comigo? Eu fiz milhares de mudanças malucas e ela não disse nada!

Nós já não limpamos, cozinhamos ou atendemos a todos os seus pedidos. Nós, repentinamente, não somos mais veganas... ou assim ela pensa. Nós decoramos o apartamento para o Natal... e nada!

Tudo o que ela tem que fazer é abrir aquela maldita boca sexy e dizer alguma coisa, nós brigamos, ela admite seus sentimentos... e estaremos felizes e apaixonadas!

_Rachel estava na outra extremidade do sofá, batendo ligeiramente a caneta no caderno enquanto sua mente rodopiava._

Não posso acreditar que tanta coisa mudou.

Você realmente esperava que ela tomasse conta de você para sempre?

Não é isso... é o que todas essas mudanças significam. Ela fazia de tudo para que eu acreditasse em uma mentira... e cada pequena mudança acaba sendo um pequeno lembrete da verdade.

_Isso durou quase uma hora. As duas imersas em seus mundinhos, até que finalmente Rachel percebeu quanto tempo havia se passado. "Talvez devêssemos começar?"_

_"Oh! Hum... certo." Quinn disse com um sobressalto ao olhar para o relógio. Ela sentou-se melhor no sofá. "Então, eu acho que a comida é um ótimo tópico para comerçar-"_

_"Você amava o Finn?" as sobrancelhas de Quinn subiram com a pergunta, apanhada completamente desprevenida; a palavra com F era raramente mencionada._

_"Oooookay, de onde veio isso?" Quinn perguntou com um sorriso._

_"Eu só estava pensando." Rachel respondeu. Ela pensara bastante nisso desde que verdade viera à tona._

_"Não, nunca." Quinn respondeu, deslizando as pernas para cima do sofá. "Você?" a loira mordeu o labio nervosamente. Finn Hudson não era uma ameaça para ela, a loira apenas não queria ouvir Rachel dizer que o amara quando ela nem mesmo admitia seus sentimentos por Quinn._

_"Eu acho que não. Não." Rachel disse lentamente. "É só..."_

_"Só o quê?" Quinn perguntou baixinho._

_Rachel olhou para cima e sorriu. "Você lembra daquele dia..."_

_Outra hora se passou. Quinn estava deitada no sofá, jogando uvas para Rachel apanhar com a boca._

_"Acho ridículo o fato de que você passou tanto tempo planejando e planejando." Rachel sorriu enquanto pairava sobre Quinn. A loira estava tremendo de tanto rir._

_"Eu perdi minha prova para entrar para a CIA." Quinn murmurou, enquanto enxugava as lagrimas._

_"E você teria fugido com ele se não tivesse sido uma completa vadia com o Finn." Rachel riu, apanhando a uva que Quinn acabara de jogar em sua direção._

_"Me desculpe, mas como você suportava ele?"_

_"Como você suportava o Sam?" Rachel repeliu. Quinn riu de novo e deu de ombros._

_"Honestamente... ele não era tão hipócrita quanto o Finn."_

_Rachel assentiu enfaticamente, antes de apanhar outra uva. "E quanto ao Puckster?" Quinn riu, olhando para Rachel._

_"_Mucho_ álcool." Quinn sorriu. "Você?"_

_Rachel gargalhou. "Eu realmente só queria adicionar um badboy em meu histórico." Quinn deu um tapinha na coxa da diva._

_"Rachel Berry, que terrível!"_

_"Do que você sente falta do Glee Club?" Quinn pensou. Não demorou muito para chegar a uma resposta, ela só não tinha certeza se deveria dizer em voz alta._

_"Ver você cantar." Ela sussurrou enquanto sorria suavemente. Rachel mordeu o lábio, olhando para a loira._

_"Você me ver cantar o tempo todo." Rachel disse._

_"Sim... mas é diferente. Você era tão angustiada e apaixonada sobre tudo. Era divertido assistir." Quinn respondeu._

_"Eu não era angustiada!"_

_"Oh, você era sim, Berry!"_

_"Certo, tanto faz." Rachel revirou os olhos._

_"E você, do que sente falta?" Rachel sorriu facilmente._

_"Derrotar todos em uma competição por um solo." Ela disse melancolicamente. Quinn sorriu, dando um tapa na coxa de Rachel novamente._

_"Você é terrível. Absolutamente terrivel!"_

_"É, mas você me ama." A risada de Rachel morreu imediatamente enquanto as duas apenas se olhavam sombriamente. Havia sido um dia tão divertido para as duas. Elas conversaram sobre assuntos há muito esquecidos, mas ainda assim importantes, no entanto, agora estavam patinando em gelo fino, e podiam praticamente ouvir as rachaduras ao seu redor._

_Quinn não queria nada mais do que dizer sim, ou pelo menos acenar em consentimento. Segurar firme o pescoço da diva até que seus lábios estivessem colados. Qualquer coisa, para mostrar a Rachel que ela a amava. Mas Rachel quebrou o contato visual e praticamente pulou para fora do sofá._

_"Nós realmente deveríamos começar a planejar a festa de noivado." Ela riu nervosamente enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás a orelha. Quinn mordeu os lábios, sentando-se lentamente, sentindo-se repentinamente irritada._

_"Nós não teríamos que planejar tudo se você tivesse feito isso na segunda-feira." Ela retrucou._

_Rachel virou-se, as mãos nos quadris, e olhou para Quinn com uma carranca. "Sinto muito se estava preocupada com minha nova peça, Quinn, mas eu tinha um trabalho a fazer! Em vez de ficar decorando o apartamento para o Natal, você deveria ter preparado a festa!"_

_Quinn pulou do sofá e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Então, a minha religião não é importante para você?"_

_Rachel avançou contra a loira com a mandíbula apertada. "Eu nunca disse isso, Quinn Fabray! Eu só não acho necessário colocar minha ética de trabalho em questão! Eu só não acho justo colocar a culpa em mim quando você tinha bastante tempo livre, assim como eu, e nenhuma de nós fez uso dele!"_

_Quinn rapidamente tentou encontrar uma réplica inteligente. "Eu não posso acreditar que você acha que eu coloquei em questão sua ética de trabalho! Você deve pensar que eu sou uma pessoa horrível!" Bem, ao menos ela tentou._

_"Como você pode dizer isso?" Rachel gritou de volta, jogando os braços no ar._

_"É por que eu não tenho preparado seu café da manhã, porque se for, Rachel, eu ficaria mais do que feliz em fazer o que diabos você quiser!"_

_"Oh, cala a boca, Quinn!" Rachel murmurou, cruzando os braços, não se atrevendo a olhar para os olhos de Quinn._

_"Calar a boca? Você acabou de me mandar calar a boca?" a loira perguntou, se aproximando da diva._

_"Eu não me importo se você não está cozinhando para mim! Eu não me importo se você não limpa mais o apartamento! Eu não me importo se você quer celebrar o Natal! Merda, você poderia matar uma vaca na minha frente e come-la ainda sangrando e eu ainda não me importaria!" Rachel gritou, cutucando o peito de Quinn com o indicador, ficando na ponta dos pés para ganhar altura._

_"Você é a pessoa mais irritante que eu já conheci, Rachel Berry, e tomaria cuidado com o que dissesse se fosse você, porque eu sei aonde fica a fazenda mais próxima!" Quinn gritou de volta._

_"Poooooor favor, Quinn. Faça. Isso!" Rachel sussurrou ameaçadoramente, seus narizes quase se tocando._

_"Para o Natal," Quinn sussurrou de volta, olhos em Rachel. "Eu vou lhe comprar calças de couro e um vale-presente do McDonalds."_

_"Tuuuuuudo bem." Rachel fervilhou, lambendo os lábios com a visão de Quinn ofegante. "Porque eu tenho planos enormes de mandar cartões de Natal para Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, e Sam Evans com mensagens carinhosas suas, indicando seu eterno amor e obsessão por cada um deles! Planos enormes!"_

_"Como se eu desse a mínima!" Quinn disse, olhos ainda na diva, imersa na excitação que via refletida de volta._

_"E Santana Lopez." Rachel sussurrou triunfante._

_Quinn respirou fundo antes de estreitar os olhos. "Você não faria isso."_

_"Ah, faria sim." Rachel resmungou, o lábio inferior quase tocando o de Quinn enquanto seu coração batia forte. Quinn estava muito ciente de que estava quase pulando em cima de Rachel._

_"Hum... eu devo voltar mais tarde?" as duas se viraram para encontrar Jeremy, com alguns biscoitos de Natal em suas mãos e boca, enquanto ele as observava com os olhos arregalados e um pouco assustado._

_"NÃO!"_

_"SIM!"_

_Ambas gritaram ao mesmo tempo._

Não muito depois, as duas pediram desculpas a Jeremy. Enquanto ele comia os biscoitos de Natal, as duas sentaram e calmamente planejaram a festa de noivado, conscientes de que havia uma testemunha as vigiando – elas não poderiam se beijar ou se matar enquanto Jeremy estivesse lá.

A manhã de sexta-feira foi cheia de surpresas.

Rachel acordara mais cedo para fazer o café da manhã de Quinn – bem... ela esquentou um bolinho, colocou suco em um copo e entregou na cama para a loira. Quinn acordou com Rachel cantando _I'm Getting Nuttin For Christmas_, um sorriso tímido, e luvas e chapéu combinando, sob a arvore de Natal. Jesse, Lídia e Jeremy foram convidados – as duas queriam que as coisas permanecessem amigáveis entre elas – e os cinco comeram e cantaram músicas de Natal – ao menos Rachel e Jesse cantaram.

Foi um alivio para ambas ter que agir como um casal novamente na frente de todos os seus amigos. Quinn estivera ansiosa a semana inteira. Ela odiava brigar com a diva. Ela odiava não preparar todas as suas refeições ou cuidar da morena, a festa era uma grande desculpa.

Rachel, no entanto, viu a festa como um alivio. Ela tinha um plano que entraria em vigor na festa de noivado. Aquela era a ultima noite em que poderia se _deleitar_ com os beijos de Quinn antes de ter certeza se seus sentimentos eram genuínos. Porque vinha no dia seguinte, a Operação Checagem-Dupla Para Ver Se Quinn Fabray Quer Realmente Se Amarrar A Mim Para Sempre.

Mas por hoje, ela deixaria de lado suas inseguranças e estaria apaixonada. Isso, e muito bêbada.

Rachel Berry ficou parada em um canto sozinha, observando sua noiva.

_Olhe para ela... Ela está... _radiante_!_

_Hipnotizante, na verdade._

_Ela sorri como nuvens brancas em um dia ensolarado!_

_E nós esquecemos nossos guarda-sóis!_

_Nós poderíamos nos embebedar em seu perfume._

_Oh! Precisamos de mais vinho!_

"Quiiiiiiinnn?" Rachel Berry ficou de pé em cima do sofá enquanto seus convidados dançavam ao seu redor. "Quinnie, querida!"

A diva olhou quando Henry cutucou Quinn e acenou em direção a Rachel com uma risada. A loira virou e apanhou Rachel precariamente enquanto ela descia do sofá. "Peguei você." Quinn riu, segurando Rachel.

"Sim, voce me _pegou_." Rachel respondeu com uma risada, batendo no nariz de Quinn com o indicador, fazendo a loira sorrir.

"Você está prestes a me pedir mais vinho, não é?"

"Eu estou, realmente." Rachel assentiu com firmeza. "Mas em primeiro lugar!" a diva disse, parando a música, se afastando da loira. "Pessoal! Pessoal! Possssso ter sua atenção momentaneamente enquanto faço um anuncio importante?"

"OK, Rach." Quinn riu sem jeito, tentando puxar Rachel em direção ao banheiro. Ter um pronunciamento de uma Rachel bêbada poderia ser um desastre. Poderia ser de tudo desde "Quinn e eu estamos fingindo!" até "Eu ainda tenho que fazer sexo com Quinn, então por favor, saiam imediatamente." E apesar de Quinn adorar a ultima idéia, era melhor Rachel não fazer isso na frente de todos.

"Mas, Quinn! Eu tenho algo muito importante a dizer!" Rachel sussurrou para a loira, antes de se voltar para os convidados. "Pessoal! Eu só queria agradecer por todos terem comparecido nesta noite para comemorar minha felicidade e a felicidade da minha noiva." Quinn corou, ela estava certa de que Rachel estava prestes a dizer algo estranho. "E também ao meu grande sucesso!" risos ecoaram pela sala.

"Bonitona, eu acho que é hora de parar antes que você diga algo que não queira dizer." Quinn sussurrou no ouvido de Rachel. Ninguém ouviria o que Quinn estava dizendo, então não era necessário ter usado o termo carinhoso, mas ela achava que Rachel estava bêbada demais para notar, e mesmo assim, poderia ser algo como hábito.

Ela havia feito muito isso durante a semana. Tudo era hábito para Quinn. Quando Rachel notava, ela apenas dizia que era um ensaio para o futuro. Usar termos carinhos e segurar as mãos uma da outra quando estivessem enfrentando a mídia. Vigilância constante e tudo isso. Se elas não se acostumassem logo com aquilo, poderiam acabar se esquecendo de fazer aquelas coisas quando estivessem perto dos fãs da diva.

Rachel parabenizou Quinn por seu pensamento inteligente. Claro, a mídia nunca as pegaria se abraçando no meio da noite na cama, obviamente, ela não se oporia a fazer aquilo. O que começou como 'hábito' passou a ser uma 'preparação para o futuro'. Então elas se beijavam à porta após dizer um 'Tchau' ou 'Olá'. Só um beijinho. Mas, para Rachel e Quinn, era melhor do que nada. Especialmente porque elas brigavam como cão e gato durante toda a semana.

"Eu não vou dizer nada que envergonhe você, Quinn." Rachel a repreendeu, se voltando para os outros. "Quinn está preocupada que eu diga algo embaraçoso." Todos riram e a loira cobriu o rosto avermelhado, ela odiava atenção.

"Eu jamais nem mesmo sonharia em dizer algo para incomodá-la, querida. Como... o fato de que você tem o bumbum mais incrível que eu já vi ou como você absolutamente perde as forças nas pernas quando eu chupo sua língua."

"Oh meu Deus." Quinn murmurou constrangida enquanto a sala explodia em risadas. Rachel parecia satisfeita consigo mesma. "Vamos lá, Rach." Quinn aumentou a música e puxou Rachel pela mão até o banheiro.

"Obrigada a todos por terem vindo!" a diva disse enquanto Quinn a arrastavas para longe.

Rachel ainda estava rindo quando Quinn fechou a porta do banheiro. "Você não está zangada comigo, está? Eu estava só brincando."

Quinn revirou os olhos e inclinou-se contra a pia, apanhando alguns lenços para limpar a maquiagem de Rachel. "Apenas fique quieta." Quinn sussurrou.

Rachel olhou para Quinn enquanto seu peito arfava. _Ela é tão boa para nós._

_Eu odiei nossas brigas durante a semana._

_Ela é tão bonita. Eu adoro quando o cabelo dela está solto._

_E o modo como as sobrancelhas dela ficam juntas quando ela está concentrada._

_Suspiro... e seus lábios._

_Oh, Deus, seus lábios._

_Durante toda a semana tudo o que eu quis fazer durante aquelas brigas, era atacar aqueles lábios._

"Sabe..." Rachel respirou calmamente. Elas estavam tão perto. O corpo de Quinn estava praticamente contra o da diva. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo em que elas estavam tão próximas sem estar brigando ou dormindo. "Todos provavelmente pensam que estamos aqui fazendo coisas escandalosas uma com a outra." Rachel afirmou o mais causalmente possível.

Os olhos avelã de Quinn encontraram os de Rachel enquanto sua sobrancelha arqueava. Os olhos arregalados da diva observaram Quinn com tanto desejo que tudo o que a loira pôde fazer foi balançar a cabeça. "Provavelmente." Quinn suspirou.

"Seria quase... o esperado." Rachel murmurou, enquanto olhava para os lábios da loira. Quinn percebeu rapidamente.

"Se fossemos lá para fora agora, pareceria... suspeito." Quinn murmurou, olhos grudados nos lábios entreabertos de Rachel. A diva acenou silenciosamente. "Talvez devêssemos... para manter as aparências... ficar aqui mais um pouco?" Quinn sussurrou, seu corpo aproximando-se mais do de Rachel.

"Talvez." Rachel resmungou de volta, enquanto Quinn colocava uma mão de cada lado do corpo da diva sobre a pia do banheiro. "Embora..."

"Embora, o quê?" Quinn perguntou rapidamente, não gostando nenhum pouco da idéia de estar um centímetro longe de Rachel. Se ela não podia mostrar a morena o quanto a desejava, fisicamente, ela se contentaria apenas com a proximidade.

Rachel escolheu suas palavras com cuidado, os sons de música e conversas filtrando através da fresta da porta do banheiro. Elas estavam a apenas uma respiração longe da outra, em uma bolha intima que não poderia ser quebrada. "Apenas deixar o banheiro juntas não é o suficiente." Rachel sussurrou, seus quadris se aproximando mais do corpo de Quinn. No fundo de sua mente Rachel sabia que estava indo rápido demais. Mas ela estava bêbada. Aquela poderia ser a ultima chance de estar tão próxima da loira antes de pôr sua operaçãoem prática. Ela tinha que aproveita-la.

"O que você quer dizer?" Quinn perguntou, quase gemendo ao sentir a parte inferior do corpo de Rachel pressionada contra ela.

"Nós não pareceríamos tão diferentes de quando entramos aqui. Mas se..."

"Mas o quê?" Quinn perguntou baixinho, as palmas das mãos deslizando sobre a pia para ficar mais próxima de Rachel.

"Mas se nossos lábios estiverem um pouco borrados... se parecesse com que tivéssemos acabado de nos... beijar... talvez tudo parecesse mais crível."

"Sim." Quinn suspirou, se movendo para ainda mais perto de Rachel. "Se nossas roupas e cabelos estivessem ligeiramente fora do lugar, isso iria convence-los."

"Absolutamente." Rachel murmurou, aproximando seus lábios dos de Quinn. "Uma saudável sessão de amassos mostraria a todos eles que estamos de fato, fazendo coisas escandalosas."

"Eu não acho que fomos muito convincentes esta noite," Quinn murmurou contra os lábios de Rachel. "Eu tenho certeza de que há muita gente lá fora que não acredita que estamos realmente juntas."

Não havia.

"Eu concordo completamente."

"Vamos mostrar a eles."

"É um absurdo que eles não acreditem em nós."

"Ridículo. Você é uma ótima atriz e eu sou uma fantástica mentirosa." Quinn sussurrou enquanto seu lábio inferior deslizava contra o de Rachel, as mãos correndo pela laterais da diva até chegarem as bochechas de Rachel suavemente.

"Nós temos apenas que intensificar nosso jogo."

"Dar uns amassos por um tempo."

"Dançar juntinhas quando acabarmos aqui."

"Nos beijar enquanto dançamos."

"Sugestivamente."

"Eu deveria te dar um chupão."

"Eu devolveria esse favor."

"Você tem que correr as mãos pelos meus cabelos para que eu fique descabelada."

"Você deveria tirar meu vestido do lugar."

"Talvez, desabotoar alguns botões."

"Como se depois de nossos amassos cheios de luxúria tivéssemos esquecido de abotoá-los."

"Atenção aos detalhes é extremamente importante."

"Concordo plenamente." Ambas reprimiram gemidos quando finalmente se beijaram, não querendo demonstrar o quanto apreciavam o gesto. Rachel segurou Quinn pela cintura enquanto a loira corria as mãos pelo pescoço e ombros de Rachel.

"Talvez devêssemos ser mais... vocais." Rachel disse pouco antes dos lábios de Quinn atacarem os seus novamente. Desta vez, Rachel gemeu. Seu gemido foi tão alto e o aperto em seu estômago era tão forte que ela tinha certeza de que não seria capaz de conter outro som de prazer quando a língua de Quinn deslizou contra a sua própria.

"Grande idéia." Quinn suspirou, emitindo um longo gemido quando sentiu a língua de Rachel em sua boca. Ela também sabia que ignorar seu desejo seria um problema. Seus gemidos eram ensurdecedores e quando sentiu a mão de Rachel um polegar mais perto de sua bunda, ela percebeu que elas seriam ainda mais barulhentas. Mas ninguém as ouviria por causa da música.

"Devo avisa-la de que eu sou uma atriz metódica." Rachel resmungou antes de sugar a língua de Quinn e arranhar o material do vestido da loira.

"Eu conheço o seu processo. Faça o que precisar." Quinn segurou as bochechas de Rachel entre as mãos e perseguiu a língua da diva com a sua.

Quinn pressionou seu corpo no de Rachel contra a pia, enquanto lutava para permanecer de pé. Seu corpo estava queimando de excitação. Ela estava incrivelmente úmida. Durante toda a semana entre suas brigas isso acontecia, e ela não estava surpresa quando seu corpo reagiu quase instantaneamente.

"Desabotoe as costas do meu vestido e deslize sua mão sobre minha pele." Rachel gemeu quando os lábios de Quinn trabalharam em seu prometido chupão. A loira ofegou quando seus dedos desfizeram rapidamente os botões. "Vai ser mais convincente porque você está... _oh, Deus_... realmente fazendo isso." A respiração de Rachel acelerou quando sentiu as mãos de Quinn em suas costas nuas.

"Você provavelmente deveria apertar minha bunda... sabe... para tornar tudo mais real." Quinn murmurou, com a voz rouca, lábios roçando o pescoço da diva antes de lambê-lo e sugar a pele mais uma vez. As mãos de Rachel se fecharam com o pensamento. Ela engoliu uma enorme quantidade de palavrões e deslizou as mãos para baixo até se fartarem com a bunda de Quinn.

"Eu mencionei mais cedo que você tem um ótimo bumbum." Rachel suspirou, enquanto Quinn beijava sua clavícula e desabotoava seu vestido até suas costas estarem completamente expostas.

"Eu lembro." Quinn estremeceu ao sentir as mãos de Rachel. "Eu acho que..." a loira soltou um gemido ofegante e sutilmente balançou os quadris contra os de Rachel. "Eu acho que mencionei uma... _merda_, vez... para, hum... alguém, que eu realmente adoro suas pernas." Rachel se sentiu levemente tonta quando as mãos de Quinn dançaram mais uma vez através de seu corpo até coloca-la sobre a borda da pia.

"_Quinn_." Rachel soltou um suspiro surpreso, seus dedos entrelaçando nos cabelos loiros enquanto Quinn corria as mãos em suas pernas até chegarem no alto de sua coxa. Quinn não sabia se Rachel estava ou não, finalmente, admitindo seus sentimentos, mas não perderia a oportunidade.

As duas gemeram novamente quando se beijaram profundamente.

E do lado de fora do banheiro...

Encostados da mesa da cozinha, Jesse, Lídia e Jeremy estavam olhando para a porta do banheiro com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Eu acho que vocês dois me devem cinqüenta pratas." Jeremy resmungou. "Este cogumelo selvagem é magnífico. Eu preciso pegar essa receita com a Quinn."

"Sem chance, elas não estão... elas estão apenas... elas não estão _fazendo_ nada." Jesse resmungou.

"Eu não lhe devo nada. Eu disse que elas não agüentariam um mês." Lídia afirmou, três pares de olhos ainda na porta enquanto a festa continuava ao redor.

"Elas não podem estar realmente fazendo aquelas coisas lá dentro." Jesse continuou.

"A Rachel está bêbada." Jeremy deu de ombros.

"Mas a Quinn não está. Ela largou o álcool desde aquela noite no bar." Lídia respondeu secamente.

"Não importa se Quinn está sóbria, é a Rachel que está impedindo que as coisas aconteçam." Jesse disse, cruzando os braços. "Se elas estão realmente fazendo alguma coisa lá dentro, faz parte do show. Elas não admitiriam nada."

"Mas a aposta é sobre até quando elas agüentariam." Jeremy sorriu.

"Agüentariam _de verdade_." Jesse corrigiu. "Vamos descobrir pela Quinn se o que elas estão fazendo é de fato real, e só então você vai ter o dinheiro do seu pó, Sheen." Jesse revirou os olhos. "Eu vou bater na porta." Lídia acenou enquanto observava Jesse caminhar até a porta.

"Não!" Jeremy tentou abordar.

Dentro do banheiro...

"Oh, Deus." Quinn gemeu baixinho quando seus olhos caíram na frente do vestido de Rachel, onde ficou boquiaberta. Ela podia ver claramente os seios de Rachel e seu corpo ardeu com a visão. Rachel estava praticamente orando também, mas por um motivo diferente. As mãos de Quinn ainda estavam no alto das suas coxas e Rachel estava pronta para pedir que a loira fosse um pouco mais para frente e mais para cima. Rachel pesou as conseqüências de até onde aquele ato poderia ir – ela podia mesmo pedir para que Quinn trepasse ali no banheiro com ela para convencer seus convidados de que estavam realmente juntas? Não. Ela poderia pedir para que Quinn fizesse sexo com ela apenas porque estava excitada e com tesão? Provavelmente não. Poderia pedir para que Quinn fizesse amor com ela apenas porque desejava a loira desesperadamente? Absolutamente não! O que ela poderia fazer era aproveitar o momento enquanto ele durasse.

Duas batidas soaram e as garotas pularam para longe um da outra com olhares de pânico.

"Só um minuto!"

"Estaremos aí em um instante!"

"Estamos apenas retocando a maquiagem!"

"Só mais um minuto!" as duas gritaram enquanto Rachel descia da pia a arrumava o cabelo. "Oh, meu Deus, o que vamos fazer? O que vamos fazer?" a diva sussurrou horrorizada para Quinn, enquanto virava de costas para a loira abotoar seu vestido.

Quinn rapidamente arrumou o próprio cabelo enquanto tentava limpar o batom de Rachel. Rachel alisou furiosamente o próprio vestido e o de Quinn ao mesmo tempo. "Basta agir naturalmente e-" os braços de Quinn caíram ao lado do corpo quando ela se virou para Rachel. "O que nós estamos fazendo?"

Rachel franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que você quer dizer?" Quinn riu enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"Estamos agindo como se estivéssemos sendo pegas pelos nossos pais. Mas, Rach, esta é a nossa festa de _noivado_ e estamos aqui _esperando_ que alguém lá fora pense que estávamos fazendo coisas escandalosas no banheiro. Qual é o problema?"

Rachel sentou sobre o assento do vaso sanitário e suspirouem alivio. Ela não tinha idéia do porque estava agindo daquele jeito. "Claro." A diva murmurou com um sorriso. Ela cobriu o rosto com a palma da mão antes de olhar para a loira. Seus olhos se encontraram e ambas riram com as próprias reações. "Somos ridículas." Rachel disse.

"Seu rosto foi impagável." Quinn disse, se virando para a porta.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Ganhando mais tempo." Quinn respondeu com um sorriso. Ela abriu a porta com uma expressão ficando cara a cara com um muito irritado Jesse St. James. "O que voce quer?" Quinn bufou.

"O que vocês duas estavam fazendo?" ele perguntou, os braços cruzados. Por cima do ombro do rapaz, Quinn pôde ver Lídia e Jeremy a observando. Os outros convidados não perceberam nada.

"_Jesse_!" Quinn sussurrou enquanto tentava dizer com os olhos para o rapaz ir para o inferno.

Jesse bufou, tentando passar pela loira. "Vocês duas estavam fazendo o que eu acho que vocês estavam fazendo?" ele perguntou com uma careta.

"Sim!" Quinn sussurrou antes de revirar os olhos. "Bem... não," ela pensou melhor. "Mais ou menos." Jesse sorriu amplamente, ciente de que Quinn dizia que nenhuma das duas estava admitindo coisa nenhuma.

"Com licença. Podem continuar." Jesse disse antes de se afastar.

"Ugh, você é nojento." Quinn murmurou antes de fechar a porta. Rachel estava mordendo o lábio. Ela _realmente_ queria voltar a beijar Quinn e usaria qualquer desculpa para continuar.

"Quem era?" Rachel sussurrou com um sorriso brincalhão.

"Seu adorável ex-namorado." Quinn grunhiu revirando os olhos mais uma vez.

Rachel reprimiu um gritinho quando a loira sentou em seu colo, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. "Acho que temos mais 10 minutos e é melhor fazermos bom proveito dele." Quinn suspirou com pressa antes de juntar seus lábios aos de Rachel novamente.

"Por favor, não o chame assim." Rachel murmurou contra os lábios de Quinn, antes de sugar a língua da loira.

"Hummm?" Quinn perguntou, entrelaçando seus dedos com os cabelos de Rachel.

"Jesse, não o chame de meu ex-namorado." Rachel disse enquanto os dentes de Quinn deslizavam sobre seu lábio inferior.

"Pare... de... falar... sobre... ele." Quinn suspirou antes de mergulhar a língua na boca de Rachel, ganhando um gemido da diva.

"Sentadas..." Rachel suspirou. "É muito melhor." Quinn assentiu silenciosamente, enquanto a diva começava a beijar seu pescoço.

Fora do banheiro...

"Tirem esses sorrisos da cara." Jesse disse, enquanto se aproximava de Lídia e Jeremy. "Elas estão apenas mantendo as aparências, como eu pensei."

"Ah, cara!"

"Besteira."

"A aposta continua." Jesse sorriu.

"Hei, pessoal. Onde estão Quinn e Rachel?" Matt perguntou com um sorriso, se aproximando do trio.

"Se agarrando no banheiro." Jeremy riu. O sorriso de Matt vacilou.

"Hum... legal."

Dentro do banheiro...

_Deus, eu poderia fazer isso para sempre!_

_Quais são as chances de que ninguém precise usar o banheiro pelo resto da festa?_

_Você acha que poderíamos ficar aqui a noite toda?_

_Rachel não parece estar com pressa para sair._

_É errado ela estar bêbada e nós estarmos meio que nos aproveitando dela?_

_Nós sempre passamos por isso! Ela nos ama! Ela quer isso! Ela é apenas uma idiota que não quer admitir seus sentimentos! Apenas... cale a boca e beije essa gostosona!_

_... Bem... Eu, hum... eu tenho que dizer..._

_O quê?_

_Eu realmente adoro estar fazendo isso!_

_Eu sei, dar uns amassos com sua noiva falsa é muito mais divertido quando você está realmente consciente de seu amor eterno e confortável com sua recém-descoberta sexualidade!_

_Oh, eu sei! Mas eu estava falando sobre nos esconder aqui dentro. É quase como... um papel em uma peça._

_Certo! Arrumar desculpa para dar uns amassos. Gostoso! Super gostoso!_

_Jesus, os gemidos dela são ridiculamente sexys._

_Mmmmm, eu acho que ela apertou nossa bunda de novo._

_Eu estou assiiiim perto de perder o controle._

_Se ela chupar nossa língua mais uma vez, e gemer enquanto faz isso, eu tenho certeza de que vou perder o controle._

_Ohhhhhhh, Jesus, os beijos de Rachel Berry são os melhores da minha vida!_

"Eu provavelmente deveria deixar esse chupão maior." Rachel murmurou sem fôlego antes de rapidamente abaixar a cabeça sobre a pele pálida.

"Grande i-i-déia." Quinn choramingou, enquanto Rachel sugava seu pescoço.

_Eu já disse isso uma vez e vou dizer de novo, nós vamos para o inferno._

_Quinn parece perfeitamente bem com esse plano._

_Esta é a desculpa mais esfarrapada que já demos para darmos uns amassos._

_Quinn Fabray está sentada no seu colo. Eu sinceramente não dou a mínima para qualquer desculpa!_

_Bem... você está autorizada a se divertir-_

_Como se você não estivesse._

_Você está autorizada a se divertir, mas amanhã o plano entra em ação._

_Sim, o plano o plano o plano, eu sei tuuudo sobre esse estúpido plano, eu pensei nele!_

_Você acha que poderíamos inventar uma desculpa para que ela corra as mãos pelas nossas pernas de novo?_

_Sabia, eu sabia que você estava se divertindo!_

_Uma pequena parte sua quer começar uma briga apenas para que ela se torne mais apaixonada a cada toque?_

_Sim, mas eu sinceramente não acho que meu corpo poderia lidar com a visão de Quinn com raiva, meu corpo está pronto para entrar em combustão._

_Eu tenho uma ótima idéia!_

_Deus, eu amo quando ela passa os dedos em nossos cabelos!_

_Preste atenção!_

_O quê? Estu um pouco ocupada aqui!_

_Ano Novo, devemos fazer planos com Jen e o seu novo namorado!_

_Brilhante! Desse modo poderemos agir como um casal novamente!_

_Eu sou muito inteligente._

_Absolutamente!_

_Humm... Rachel?_

_Hummmm, Deus isso é maravilhoso! O que diabos você quer?_

_É... hummm... você se sente meio... hummm..._

_O quê?_

_Você está ciente de que está a apenas mais um balançar de quadril de um orgasmo?_

_Merda!_

Rachel afastou os lábios para longe dos de Quinn e se levantou tão rápido que a loira caiu de bunda no chão do banheiro. Ambas estavam sem ar e Rachel tentou se acalmar.

Quinn estava piscando tão rapidamente que ainda não entendia ao certo o que acabara de acontecer. Em um minuto, o corpo de Rachel tremia incontrolavelmente e no outro, ela estava no chão do banheiro.

"Quinn, Deus! Você está bem?" Rachel finalmente disse quando percebeu que o pular entre suas pernas tinha diminuído ligeiramente.

"Hum..." Quinn balançou a cabeça, franzindo o rosto. "Siiiiimmm." Ela finalmente disse, ficando de pé. "Você está bem?" Quinn nunca viu os olhos de Rachel tão escuros.

"Hummmmhummm." Rachel respondeu, se afastando da loira, tentando arrumar seu cabelo no espelho.

_Eu não posso acreditar no que quase aconteceu!_

_Quase? _Ainda_ está prestes a acontecer!_

_Sem mais vinho esta noite!_

_Sem beijos também!_

_Que humilhante!_

_Nós quase tivemos um orgasmo, enquanto Quinn Fabray estava montada na gente!_

_Por favor, não diga orgasmo, Quinn Fabray e montada na mesma frase, estou prestes a ter um ataque!_

"Talvez devêssemos voltar à festa. Uma coisa é sermos ligeiramente escandalosas, sermos indecentes é completamente diferente, e rude." Rachel riu, tentando agir o mais natural possível. Sua voz estava rouca e tremula, e se ela ficasse naquele banheiro mais um minuto, sozinha, com Quinn, quando o perfume da loira era quase irresistível, poderia ser um perigo.

"Verdade." Quinn admitiu. Ela mordeu o lábio nervosamente. Ela não pensara no que aconteceria quando saíssem do banheiro. Ela esta quase certa de que todos pensariam o pior. E corou com o pensamento. E então gemeu silenciosamente ao pensar o que todos considerariam como sendo o 'pior'.

"Quinn?" a loira ficou surpresa e olhou para a diva. "Você está pronta?" Mas Rachel não esperou uma resposta. O olhar no rosto do Quinn quase desvendava seu segredo. Então ela simplesmente voltou para o apartamento lotado.

"Desculpe, Quinn não estava se sentindo muito bem. Ela quase vomitou o próprio coração." Rachel anunciou antes de se voltar para a mesa de vinhos, não se importando se prometera a si mesma que não ia mais beber.

A loira corou, revirando os olhos. "Muita obrigada, Rach." Quinn murmurou enquanto alguns convidados perguntavam se ela se sentia melhor. Ela estava bem? Não. Ela estava tão excitada que teria que voltar para o quarto o trocar sua roupa de baixo. Porque, e ela não estava totalmente certa, mas Quinn tinha quase certeza de que Rachel quase tivera um orgasmo, se a forma como o corpo da diva tremera fosse qualquer indicação.

E ali mesmo, enquanto Rachel ria falsamente para seus convidados tentando engolir sua própria excitação, Quinn fez seu próprio plano. E não era tão complicado quanto o de Rachel. Não, era bastante simples: Fazer Rachel Berry Gozar. Ela faria jantares românticos todas as noites. Quinn não se importava com o que teria que fazer. Mas ela encontraria várias maneiras de repetir os acontecimentos do banheiro. O mais rápido possível.

* * *

Quinn estremeceu e piscou varias vezes antes de abrir os olhos, sem ter certeza do que a havia acordado. Ela virou ligeiramente e olhou por cima do ombro, encontrando Rachel do outro lado, ainda roncando. Os braços da diva estavam firmemente em torno da cintura de Quinn, e seu corpo estava completamente do lado direito da cama, o lado de Quinn. Nada de novo até ali.

O celular de Quinn se iluminou e a loira o apanhou do criado-mudo. Ela olhou para o identificador de chamadas, sem entender porque Matt a ligaria tão cedo. "Alô?" Quinn perguntou baixinho, sem querer acordar Rachel.

"_Quinn? Nós conseguimos! Caramba, nós conseguimos! Nós dois! Ou melhor dizendo, todos nós! Nós conseguimos! Eu não acredito. Por que você não estava atendendo, eu liguei, sei lá, umas mil vezes? Não importa, nós todos estamos malucos agora! Vocês tem que vir para o bar comemorar! Você acredita? Estou enlouquecendo! _Sundance_! A maldita _Sundance_! Acorde Rachel! Tragam esses bumbuns aqui, temos que comemorar! Você não vai acreditar no que estão dizendo sobre Rachel! _Sundance_, Quinn! _Sundance!"

"Nós estaremos lá." Matt ainda estava falando quando ela finalmente desligou o telefone. Ela respirou fundo antes de voltar para os braços de Rachel.

"Querida?" Quinn sussurrou, os olhos enchendo de lagrimas. "Rach?" ela tentou mais uma vez com uma risada. Rachel gemeu em protesto, mas Quinn envolveu Rachel em seus braços e pernas. "Acorda, superstar." Quinn sussurrou no ouvido de Rachel antes de beija-lo, incapaz de se conter.

Lentamente, Rachel abriu os olhos para ver Quinn sorrindo em sua direção com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. "Quinn?" Rachel perguntou, confusa. "O que há de errado? O que aconteceu?"

Quinn riu e se inclinou para pressionar os lábios várias vezes contra os de Rachel. A diva estava certa de que ainda estava sonhando. "Nós conseguimos." Foi tudo o que a loira disse antes de beija-la mais uma vez. "Nós conseguimos!" Quinn de repente gritou, pegando Rachel nos braços e sentando-as.

Rachel não sabia do que Quinn estava falando, então apenas abraçou a loira de volta. "Temos que nos arrumar!" Quinn suspirou, saindo da cama. A diva viu Quinn tirar várias roupas do armário e jogar sobre a cama. "Vista-se." Quinn tirou a camiseta e os shorts. Rachel tinha quase certeza de que ainda estava sonhando.

"Berry! Rápido!" Quinn a repreendeu com um sorriso, colocando outras roupas rapidamente.

"Quinn..." Rachel finalmente murmurou, seus olhos correndo pelas costas nuas das loiras. "Em nome de Helena de Tróia, sobre o que você está falando?" se ela não tinha certeza de que estava sonhando até o momento, agora era tinha completa certeza. De que outra maneira Quinn Fabray pularia em cima de Rachel, nua da cintura para cima, se ela não estivesse sonhando?

"Adivinha o que você fez." Quinn sussurrou. A diva engoliu em seco, seu corpo em chamas com a posição de Quinn, e seu peito nu.

"Tive muita sorte?" Rachel perguntou em um sussurro ofegante.

"Você certamente tem, Berry. Você tem realmente uma _maldita_ sorte. Porque, você não está em apenas _um_ filme que entrou em _Sundance_, mas _dois_!" Rachel fez um som zombeteiro, fechando os olhos.

"Puta que pariu!" Rachel disse jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Eu pensei que você ficaria um pouco mais feliz." A loira murmurou com um sorriso, _realmente_ gostando da sensação de estar semi-nua sobre Rachel. Mas a diva não parecia satisfeita, em vez disso, ela resmungou baixinho.

"Agora eu _sei_ que estou sonhando." Rachel suspirou. Quinn sorriu durante todo o caminho até bar, muito feliz por estar com Rachel.

* * *

**Ah, até agora eu tenho tentado manter as atualizações o mais breve possível, e graças a vocês e aos reviews eu tenho conseguido. Bom, eu não tenho muito tempo e não sei quantos de vocês sabem aonde parou a história no perfil da autora original, mas lá, as coisas estão realmente quentes e aqui, no próximo capítulo, **_27 Vestidos_**, vai ter uma super surpresa no final. Até lá! BJS e obrigada pelas Reviews.**


	12. 27 Vestidos

**27 Vestidos**

A cabeça de Rachel estava inclinada enquanto suas longas pernas rapidamente tentavam acompanhar a mão pálida que segurava a sua. Ela estava apenas ligeiramente consciente das palavras de Quinn, mas na maior parte do tempo, apenas lutava para manter os olhos abertos. "Mostre-me tudo o que vocês têm em cores brilhantes." A voz rouca exigiu, atravessando a loja como um tubarão em fuga, Rachel logo atrás dela. "Vou precisar de pelo menos três vestidos, todos curtos, estilos diferentes, mas eles devem ser de tecidos apropriados para suportar o inverno de Utah."

"Leggins. Salto alto, botas de couro com laços, tamanho 36. Suéteres longos e macios. Eu quero fazer algo diferente para a Srta. Berry, casacos de estilo militar para combinar com peças mais conservadoras e linhas elegantes de acessórios. Lenços de seda. Seda, não poliéster ou qualquer outro tecido repugnante que vocês decidam oferecer. Seda. E devem ser coloridos. Mas não podem ser pretos, brancos, cinza ou marrons. Quero rosas brilhantes, amarelos, azuis, laranjas... você entendeu. Se você acha que vai se destacar em um cenário com bastante neve, pode trazer." Quinn parou e puxou levemente a mão entre as suas, até que o corpo de Rachel estivesse pressionado contra ela. Quinn sentiu o rosto da diva grudado em suas costas, enquanto seus olhos cor de avelã examinavam a loja, as assistentes de venda fazendo anotações.

"Eu quero ver todas aquelas camisetas daquela prateleira, com calças confortáveis. Casuais, mas sofisticadas. Estou procurando tudo entre uma-noite-fora-para-assistir-uma-ópera até apenas-uma-noite-nas-montanhas. E eu preciso de tudo isso nos próximos cinco minutos junto com uma xícara de café forte sem açúcar e sem nenhum creme. Nenhum."

Quinn caiu na cadeira de camurça escura para mostrar que havia terminado de falar e que todas as vendedoras poderiam agora fazer tudo o que lhes foi pedido. Um segundo depois, Rachel caiu no colo da loira e meteu a cabeça no ombro de Quinn. "Estamos quase terminando." Quinn disse suavemente, esfregando as costas de Rachel e vendo a loja entrar em ação.

Elas estavam fazendo compras há pouco menos de uma hora, mas a exaustão de Rachel tinha mais a ver com sua programação caótica do que qualquer outra coisa. Era primeiro de fevereiro e _Sundace_ estava se aproximando rapidamente. Ambas entendiam a importância de aparecer no festival de cinema com uma aparência perfeita, porém, esta era a primeira oportunidade que tiveram de fazer compras para o evento.

Rachel tinha começado seu quarto semestre em Julliard em janeiro e estava assistindo todas as aulas – Quinn já não tinha mais tempo para assistir aulas pela diva. – em meio as doze horas de ensaio para o musical de Ainsley e Charlene, _Uma Piscadela e Um Aceno_. Quando não estava decorando falas, praticando números de dança, ou rearranjando músicas, estava fazendo redações ou estudando para suas aulas.

Quinn começou NYU em janeiro. Ela estava estudando a carga horária total, gerenciando seu negócio com o passeio dos cães, e sempre aparecendo em cada um dos ensaios de Rachel que podia. Quando Quinn não fazia nenhuma destas coisas, estava tendo almoços com Ainsley ou com alguns dos contatos que conseguira com Charlene, de modo que aprendesse mais sobre o negócio. Ela sabia que não precisava de uma educação formal para ser uma representante de entretenimento, mas Quinn queria especializar seu diploma na área para que pudesse entender a inter-indústria completamente. Era muito importante para a loira ter todos os conhecimentos para assim poder proteger Rachel... e Jesse... mais ou menos.

Em média, as duas se viam sozinhas por talvez, uma ou duas horas por dia e, principalmente quando acordavam e saíam da cama. Os fins de semana eram dedicados a mais ensaios, mais estudos, mais passeios com os cães, e mais pesquisas sobre entretenimento. O estresse era algo quase diário.

Havia sempre muitas coisas a serem feitas. A única luz no fim do túnel seria _Sundance_ e elas sabiam que seriam 10 dias de trabalho intenso. Elas participariam de cada jantar, de cada lanche, festas, encontros e reuniões.

Era uma grande honra entrar naquele festival de cinema legendário. Mais de 9.000 filmes eram recebidos e apenas cerca de 200 entravam na competição. De 200 filmes, a maioria deles se tratavam de documentários e curtas. Era de uma enorme importância o filme de Matt _Um Encontro Por Mês_ ter sido aceito. Participar da competição era algo mais importante _ainda_.

Mas entrar em _Sundance_ era apenas metade da batalha. Muitos filmes tiveram a honra, mas nunca foram vistos ou fizeram sequer algum sucesso. O próximo passo, o passo mais _importante_, era encontrar alguém que gostaria de ter os direitos autorais do filme e compra-lo para distribuição. Encontrar patrocinadores, um estúdio, e ter seu filme em telas de cinema eram os outros passos.

Matt e seus amigos ligavam para Quinn e Rachel regularmente pedindo opiniões sobre o festival. Enquanto o filme de Matt não ganhara nenhum prêmio, o filme de Chris, _Qual De Vocês Eu Amo_ abocanhou o prêmio de melhor drama, e o nome Rachel Berry aparecia bastante em placas de _Sundance_ por causa disso. Também porque a diva participava do elenco de dois filmes de _Sundance_; a atriz desconhecida repentinamente virou a conversa do momento em Park City.

"Nós ainda temos encontrar roupas para você." Rachel bocejou contra o peito de Quinn. Ela estava exausta, mas parecia melhor ao ficar perto de Quinn. Ela adorava os momentos em que podiam ficar assim. Elas estavam em público, então tudo estava bem – um acordo silencioso. Elas não brigavam desde a festa de noivado, pois estavam ocupadas demais.

O Ano Novo aconteceu como Rachel queria; ela, Quinn, Jen e o namorado de Jen resolveram aproveitar a noite. Os dois casais compartilharam beijos e se abraçavam. Depois, Mercedes passou mais um tempo em Nova York e Quinn e Rachel agiram como o casal perfeito novamente. As aulas começaram não muito tempo depois e as duas estiveram ocupadas demais para discutir. Era difícil não ver uma a outra frequentemente, mas quando se viam, seu tempo não era gasto com discussões inúteis.

"Eu compro alguma coisa para mim." Quinn disse.

"Mas eu quero que você fique bonita também." A diva disse entre outro bocejo.

"Não se preocupe com isso." Quinn respondeu distraidamente. "Quanto tempo se passou?"

"Quatro minutos e 22 segundos."

"Então onde diabos está o seu café?" Quinn grunhiu enquanto verificava o relógio.

"Aqui está, Srta. Berry." Uma garota tímida disse, entregando o café para Rachel.

"Obrigada." Rachel sorriu, o nariz pairando sobre o café antes de tomar um gole.

"Você pode, _por favor_, nos dizer quanto tempo mais vamos ter que ficar sentadas, esperando? Srta. Berry precisa voltar aos ensaios e não temos tempo suficiente em nossa agenda para voltarmos antes de partimos para Utah." A mulher assentiu enfaticamente antes de sair correndo.

"Obrigada!" Rachel repetiu para a menina, dando um tapa na coxa de Quinn.

"Seja boazinha."

"Rachel, se você não for má com essas pessoas, elas nunca vão entender o que você está falando." Quinn respondeu calmamente. Rachel riu enquanto descansava a cabeça no ombro da loira.

"Por que você continua se referindo a mim como 'Srta. Berry'? Eu pareço velha."

"É como Rumpelstilskin, Rach." Quinn disse contra o pescoço da diva, seu nariz quase roçando a pele de Rachel. "Dizer seu nome lhe faz humana, e ser humana significa que eles podem se relacionar com você, e se eles se relacionarem, então não vão ter medo de você." O riso de Rachel ecoou ao redor da loja e Quinn sorriu com o som.

"Você é ridícula."

"Você é ingênua."

"Você não me deixa ser má com meus colegas de elenco." Rachel relembrou a loira, olhando para Quinn através de suas franjas.

Quinn bufou e segurou Rachel pelos quadris, passando-a para a outra perna, a que não estava ficando dormente. "Você ser uma diva com seu elenco e equipe não é produtivo." Quinn afirmou. "Se você tiver um problema, fale comigo, e eu falo com Ainsley. Sair correndo dramaticamente do palco no meio de uma música porque Jake errou sua deixa mais uma vez, não vai lhe ajudar a menos que queira reforçar uma reputação negativa."

Rachel escondeu o sorriso por trás da caneca de café e suspirou satisfeita - ela adorava o modo como Quinn a protegia – enquanto meia dúzia de assistentes se apressavam em volta dos raques de roupas. "Agora tire esse sorriso do seu rosto e finja estar descontente ou então elas vão pensar que você é legal e vão demorar décadas até prepararem tudo." Quinn sussurrou rapidamente, antes de franzir a testa. "Por que diabos vocês demoraram tanto?" ela gritou para as mulheres que as cercavam. Ela não pôde evitar deixar a Quinn dos tempos de escola se expressar – especialmente aonde Rachel estava inserida; quase como um instinto protetor.

As mulheres passaram a mostrar tudo o que Quinn havia pedido. A loira apenas balançou a cabeça a cada item oferecido. Outra hora se passou até Quinn estar satisfeita com o guarda-roupa de Rachel para _Sundance_.

"Agora é a sua vez!" Rachel disse, batendo palmas. Quinn revirou os olhos e disse às assistentes exatamente o que queria para suas próprias roupas. As assistentes novamente partiram em busca dos pedidos da loira enquanto Rachel as alertava no lugar de Quinn. "Por favor, me explique por que suas roupas são monótonas em comparação com as minhas?" Rachel fez beicinho, não gostando nenhum pouco na idéia de Quinn se esconder por trás de vestidos cinza e leggins verde musgo.

"Porque, Rach, queremos que a atenção esteja em _você_, e não em mim."

"Isso é um absurdo." Rachel bufou, cruzando os braços.

"Você é a solista e eu apenas vou balançar no fundo, assim como nos tempos do ensino médio." Quinn respondeu, abraçando Rachel pela cintura. Ela vivia para momentos como este, onde ela e Rachel poderiam agir como um casal _de verdade_. Em _Sundance_ elas teriam muito trabalho, mas pelo menos, todos com quem elas estavam viajando acreditavam que estavam juntas. Seriam dez dias no paraíso.

"_Humpf_." Quinn sorriu com a petulância de Rachel, enquanto as vendedoras voltavam com as roupas de Quinn. "Eu tenho o direito de veto." A diva sussurrou antes de se voltar para o próximo raque de roupas. "Srta. Fabray _acha_ que está no comando, mas a partir de agora, já que se trata do guarda-roupa dela, a palavra final será minha. Então, por favor, procurem roupas que não sejam brancas, amarelas, verdes ou rosas. Obrigada." Rachel cantarolou com um sorriso. A diva recostou-se contra o peito de Quinn. "É tão divertido mandar em todos a sua volta." Rachel sussurrou para Quinn.

"Você parece surpresa." Quinn disse, colocando o queixo sobre o ombro da diva.

"Eu nunca pensei que faria isso tão cedo em minha carreira."

"Você manda nas pessoas ao seu redor desde que nos conhecemos." Quinn resmungou, revirando os olhos.

Rachel bufou. "Você fazia isso por esporte, eu apenas ensinava e instruía."

"Hummm, suas memórias e as minhas são completamente diferentes." A loira disse e Rachel ignorou seu comentário, acenando com aprovação um dos trajes para Quinn. "Rachel, eu _não_ vou usar um terninho." A loira disse.

"Mas você parece tão profissional!" Rachel choramingou, virando-se para Quinn.

"Sim, uma vadia profissional. Não." Quinn resmungou, com uma expressão séria. Rachel piscou para a loira, seus olhos castanhos suavizando, enquanto suspirava.

"Eu senti sua falta." Rachel sussurrou no ouvido de Quinn, antes de sair do colo da loira para inspecionar os novos vestidos de Quinn. Pelo resto do dia, Quinn se queixou pelo comentário de Rachel, dizendo que havia sido a razão pela qual elas demoraram mais uma hora na loja; a loira estava certa de que o sorriso e as palavras de Rachel fizeram as vendedoras acharem que Quinn era boazinha.

Quando a dupla voltou para seu apartamento, elas imediatamente começaram a colocar suas roupas novas nas malas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto. Elas estavam prontas para viajar em dois dias e naquele tempo, tinham muito o que fazer.

Ambas precisavam entregar trabalhos e fazer os testes finais em suas respectivas faculdades. Porque NYU e Julliard eram muito familiarizadas com seus estudantes, e achavam que alguns dias em _Sundance_ era grande coisa, especialmente porque elas estariam representando suas universidades. O maior problema – bem... não realmente um problema – era o musical, _Uma Piscadela E Um Aceno._

Ainsley e Charlene estavam animados por Rachel, no entanto, a diva estava preocupada que o casal pudesse pensar que ela não estava levando seu novo papel a sério. Além disso, Rachel preocupava-se com a possibilidade de voltar da viagem cansada e despreparada. Ela estava determinada a trabalhar horas extras na peça e informar Charlene ou Ainsley que _não_ fugiria para Califórnia para "fazer alguma coisa idiota e completamente frívola como se juntar aos burgueses pretensiosos de Hollywood, quando eu sei que no palco é o meu lugar." Ainsley e Charlene não estavam preocupados.

Quinn estava confusa com seus negócios. Enquanto ela assegurava a Lídia e Jeremy que tinha total confiança neles, a loira deu ao Sr. Norbert, o vizinho de Rachel e Quinn, as chaves do apartamento apenas por segurança. Ela também foi à policia tirar uma apólice de seguro para garantir que nenhum de seus cães fosse ferido ou roubado. Aquele pequeno ato tornou seu negócio legítimo e depois de muita insistência de uma certa diva, Quinn decidiu que era hora de fazer mais propagandas. Ela esperava que um dia pudesse contratar mais empregados e pudesse apenas gerenciar o negócio. Seria muito mais lucrativo e permitiria que tirasse mais tempo para se concentrar nos estudos em sua nova carreira como agente/publicitária/empresária. Ou talvez apenas mais tempo com Rachel.

"Quase pronta?" Quinn perguntou, fechando a última mala. Rachel precisava estar cedo no teatro.

"Humm?" A diva revidou, muito distraída com as novas fotos ao redor do quarto. Havia três: Rachel, com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto olhava para Quinn na noite do aniversário da diva, o momento exato em que a loira colocara o anel de noivado do dedo de Rachel; Mercedes, Quinn e Rachel no sofá da sala, sorrindo como bobas, no feriado do Ano Novo e a última de uma Quinn muito irritada, de pé no campus de NYU com sua bolsa a tiracolo e seu almoço que a diva preparara, esperando Rachel _finalmente_ tirar suas fotos para que pudesse começar seu primeiro dia de aula como uma estudante universitária de verdade.

Em vez de responder a pergunta de Quinn, Rachel apanhou a foto de Quinn, Mercedes e si mesma, mostrando para a loira. "Você tem falado com Mercedes ultimamente?"

Quinn deu de ombros, enquanto escovava seus longos cabelos sobre o ombro. "Só através de mensagens, nós duas estamos muito ocupadas."

"Eu mal posso acreditar quão... _animada_ ela ficou ao saber sobre nós." Rachel disse com um sorriso. "Nós a levamos ao topo do prédio mais alto da cidade, a cada marco importante, aos bastidores de _Gershwin,_ e tudo em que ela pensava e falava era sobre o casamento."

O sorriso de Quinn era travesso enquanto olhava para Rachel. "Eu lhe disse que finalmente desisti de tanta insistência e finalmente dei o número da Charlene para Mercedes, para que elas pudessem falar uma com a outra sobre o casamento?" Rachel cobriu o rosto com a mão, sorrindo.

"Ótimo. Elas precisam de alguém com quem compartilhar tanta animação. Acho que estão entediadas com a gente." Todas as vezes que Charlene ligava para falar sobre uma nova decisão com relação ao casamento, as duas sempre davam a ultima palavra a mulher mais velha; nenhuma das duas queria participar ativamente do espetáculo que seria, considerando que seria uma cerimônia falsa. Charlene estava certa; os homens Berry tinham uma _enorme_ lista de convidados. A contagem atual estava em 159 convidados. E subindo.

"OK, nós precisamos chegar ao teatro." Quinn disse, se levantando do chão. Enquanto Rachel colocava a foto do lugar, seus olhos focaram-se novamente na fotografia de seu aniversário. Às vezes, quando Quinn estava trabalhando ou estudando, Rachel apenas segurava a moldura entre as mãos e olhava para a imagem por horas. Assim como Quinn.

As duas concordaram silenciosamente em manter tudo em segredo. No entanto, elas desejavam que pudessem se beijar todo dia, enquanto assistiam TV. Ou dizer uma a outra quanto pareciam bonitas apenas porque realmente falavam sério, apesar de ser seis da manhã. Ou simplesmente dizer eu te amo.

Rachel realmente queria acreditar que Quinn não se importava em se prender a ela para sempre, mas ela tinha que ter certeza. A cada dia que passava, o casamento se aproximava mais. Rachel tinha cinco meses para descobrir se Quinn estava falando sério, se realmente entendia com o que estava concordando fazer, uma vida sem amor. Rachel prometeu a si mesma que faria de tudo para deixar Quinn feliz enquanto elas estivessem juntas. Mas e se a felicidade de Quinn estivesse com outro alguém? Rachel tinha que ter certeza. Ela odiava isso, mas tinha que saber.

"Rachel Berry, você está pensando profundamente aí?" Quinn perguntou com um sorriso ao lado da porta.

"Só pensando em _Sundance_." Rachel respondeu, seguindo a loira até a porta da frente. Quinn foi logo atrás, colocando o óculos de sol.

"Você pensa em sobreviver mais um dia e doze horas, _eu_ me preocupo com _Sundance_."

* * *

"OK, todos estão ouvindo?" Quinn perguntou ao grande grupo, enquanto parava em frente a porta da casa. "Vocês tem apenas uma hora para se acomodar. Tomem banho, desfaçam as malas, leiam, eu não ligo, mas vocês apenas têm uma hora para fazer isso. Nos encontraremos neste mesmo lugar e se você perder o ônibus, fique sem sorte! Será que todo mundo entendeu?"

"Sim." Veio a resposta arrastada do grupo.

"Todos tem _certeza_ de que entenderam?" Quinn repetiu com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Sim!" Todos repetiram, exasperados.

"Juro por Deus, se alguém não estiver pronto –"

"Rachel, faça ela parar." Chris se queixou, enquanto trocava o peso de suas malas de mão em mão.

"É, Quinn, nós estaremos prontos." Matt garantiu a loira, com um sorriso paciente. Quinn revirou os olhos e franziu a testa para Rachel, que estava rindo ao seu lado.

"O que você acha engraçado, Berry?" olhos castanhos cheios de divertimento observaram Quinn com um sorriso. A loira segurou seu próprio sorriso quando percebeu o modo como a neve caía do gorro de Rachel.

"Basta abrir a porta, chefe." Rachel deu uma risadinha. Quinn revirou os olhos novamente antes de largar a mão da diva e tirar as chaves da casa do bolso.

"Por favor, tentem lembrar que esta é a casa de um amigo. Lixo ao mínimo, se possível." Quinn murmurou enquanto os meninos entravam pela porta fazendo barulho. O melhor amigo de Ainsley tinha emprestado sua agradável casa ao grupo para o festival. Park City, Utah é uma das cidades mais ricas nos Estados Unidos e com apenas um olhar para a casa de sete quartos em que estavam hospedados, juntamente com as casas vizinhas, deixava isso bem claro.

Se não fosse por Ainsley, todo o grupo nunca teria a oportunidade de fazer a viagem. Considerando que todos os quinze eram jovens estudantes e artistas batalhadores, nunca poderiam comprar passagens de avião mais hospedagemem hotéis. Mas Ainsley e Charlene acumularam _muitas_ milhas com passagens freqüentes e tinham _muitos_ contatos. O casal estava mais do que feliz em pedir por alguns favores para que Quinn e Rachel pudessem experimentar _Sundance_ completamente.

Rachel caiu da enorme cama do quarto principal, com um sorriso radiante no rosto. "Eu não quero mais sair daqui." Quinn sorriu para a outra através do espelho da cômoda, enquanto começava a organizar suas coisas.

"Uma hora, Rach. É melhor você não cair no sono." A diva fez beicinho, mas não se levantou. Em vez disso, ela começou a mover os braços e pernas como se quisesse fazer um anjo de neve nos lençóis.

"Você está tirando todo o divertimento da coisa. Pare de fazer o que está fazendo e venha até aqui e relaxe. Nós quase não saímos no último mês." Rachel reclamou, descansando sobre os cotovelos.

"Acredite em mim," Quinn suspirou, sentando na beira da cama. "Não tem nada mais que eu queira fazer do que relaxar, mas todos nós temos que estar prontos para encontrar compradores."

"Eu estou ciente, Quinn." Rachel disse suavemente, enquanto se sentava. "Isso é importante para mim também. Mas, querida, eu já tenho meu sonho. Eu quero isso por Matt e Chris e Jared e Zach e... todo mundo! Este é o sonho _deles_. Eu estarei em completo modo profissional nos próximos dez dias, Quinn... temos estado tão ocupadas ultimamente que sinto como se minha cabeça estivesse separada do meu corpo! Eu sinto que ainda não percebi direito que em breve estarei na Broadway! E sinto como se nem mesmo tivéssemos conversado este tempo todo. Então, podemos, por favor, respirar fundo e aproveitar tudo isso? São as únicas férias que vamos ter em muito tempo, especialmente com o casamento se aproximando."

Quinn respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça. "Você está certa. Me desculpe."

"Você não tem que se desculpar, seu coração está no lugar certo." Rachel disse, se acomodando na cama.

"Obrigada." Quinn sussurrou antes de voltar para a cômoda e remover os brincos. "Eu precisava ouvir isso. Mas não significa que você pode tirar uma soneca." Quinn disse, olhando por cima do ombro para Rachel com um sorriso.

A diva fez beicinho. "Você é uma exploradora, Quinn Fabray!"

"E você é tão transparente quanto este espelho, Rachel Berry. Agora leve esse bumbum até o chuveiro." O beicinho de Rachel ainda não tinha desaparecido enquanto ela se arrastava para fora da cama até a mala.

"O que eu devo vestir?" a diva bufou. Ela estava exausta, e a idéia de ter que colocar em vestido e sorrir parecia terrível. Mas aquele era o primeiro dia do festival e não era apenas um dia qualquer. Em meras duas horas, _Qual De Vocês Eu Amo_ estaria estreando. Seria a primeira vez que teria a oportunidade de ver o filme completo e editado, e embora estivesse emocionada, a idéia de assistir o filme de drama que marcou um período tão escuro em sua vida parecia pouco atraente. Ela mal podia esperar para mostra-lo a Quinn, porém, seria apenas um lembrete da semana em que passaram separadas.

Os ombros de Quinn caíram enquanto ela se voltava para a diva. Ela podia sentir a tristeza de Rachel do outro lado do quarto. "O que há de errado?" ela perguntou suavemente quando se aproximou da diva. "Por que você não está ansiosa?" Rachel deu de ombros.

A loira estava a poucos centímetros de distância de Rachel, enquanto seus olhos corriam sobre o rosto cansado. Quase como se pudesse sentir o dilema de Rachel, Quinn sorriu ternamente e afastou uma mecha de cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha de Rachel. "Eu mal posso esperar para ver você naquela tela." Rachel escondeu seu sorriso, mordendo o lábio. "Eu mal posso esperar para ver como você é sombria e distorcida."

Rachel riu, inclinando a cabeça. "Eu fiquei mesmo bastante sombria e distorcida."

"Vão haver _milhares_ de pessoas querendo entrevistar você sobre seu desempenho. As pessoas vão querer seu autógrafo e saber qual será seu próximo projeto. Você vai começar a dizer um milhão de vezes que está prestes a estrear em um musical da Broadway."

Rachel sorriu para Quinn tão brilhantemente que a loira teve que rir. "Viu... não foi tão ruim."

"Eu acho que você _poderia_ ser mais precisa." Rachel respondeu.

"Use o vestido rosa." Quinn sussurrou com um sorriso. "Você toma banho primeiro enquanto eu preparo a roupa dos meninos." Rachel jogou a cabeça para trás e riu

"Sim, por favor. Eu mal posso imaginar o que eles trouxeram." Quinn sorriu e caminhou até a porta. "Quinn?" Rachel sussurrou.

"Hummm?"

"Não saia do meu lado hoje à noite, tudo bem?" Quinn quase caiu de bunda enquanto se apaixonava por Rachel mais uma vez.

"Claro."

"Eu sei que nosso relacionamento é..." Rachel suspirou. Enquanto seus olhos encontraram os de Quinn, Rachel de repente sentiu uma mudança no ar. Ela estava muito acostumada a dividir seu espaço com Quinn Fabray, mas talvez fosse porque elas estivessem fora de seu ambiente comum, tudo parecia mais perigoso. A cama parecia pequena, o banheiro dentro do quarto fazia o coração da diva acelerar, e saber que ia passar a maior parte da semana em cinemas escuros ao lado da loira fazia seu estômago revirar. "Interessante." Rachel terminou lentamente, enquanto sentia os olhos de Quinn sobre ela. A sobrancelha da loira levantou, esperando Rachel terminar. "Mas eu preciso de você ao meu lado neste fim de semana. Eu me sentiria mais forte."

Para Quinn, Rachel parecia uma criança naquele momento. Ela mordeu o lábio suavemente, tentando ler o humor da diva. Era óbvio que Rachel precisava de apoio e segurança. "Rachel, quem é sua melhor amiga?" a loira perguntou com um sorriso que rapidamente se tornou um revirar de olhos.

"Você é." Rachel respondeu com um grande sorriso e ela abaixou a cabeça ligeiramente. Os olhos de Quinn preguiçosamente estudaram Rachel, enquanto caminhava em direção à diva.

"Do que você precisa de mim?" Quinn perguntou baixinho. Rachel respirou fundo. O corpo da loira estava tão perto e Rachel sabia que estava mal respirando agora. "O que eu posso fazer?" Quinn sussurrou, encostando sua testa na de Rachel.

Ela fechou os olhos sentindo as mãos serem envolvidas nas de Quinn. "Estou animada." Rachel murmurou, os polegares de Quinn acariciando sua pele. "Eu estou tão exausta que a idéia de estar rodeada de pessoas..." Quinn murmurou algo em compreensão, seus próprios olhos se fechando com a proximidade das duas.

"Eu estarei... ao seu lado." Quinn sussurrou. A loira sabia que Rachel queria confiar nela, queria acreditar que Quinn sempre estaria com ela, mas era óbvio que a diva se preocupava.

_É por isso que não estamos dizendo nada. Por momentos como este, quando Rachel precisa de nós, e estamos simplesmente aqui, ao lado dela. Para mostra-la que não somos as mesmas no ensino médio, que sempre estaremos aqui por ela._

"Pode confiar em mim." Quinn sussurrou, apertando as mãos de Rachel e dando um beijo suave na testa da diva. Rachel soltou um suspiro ao sentir lágrimas por trás das pálpebras. Era exatamente o que ela precisava ouvir, mas a coisa mais difícil ao mesmo tempo.

"Obrigada."

* * *

O grupo de quinze pessoas se dividiu em dois ônibus até o evento principal onde _Qual De Vocês Eu Amo_ estrearia. Em um ônibus estavam Matt e os membros de sua equipe. Em outro, estava Rachel e seus companheiros de elenco com quem fizera a viagem – e, é claro, Quinn.

À medida que se aproximavam, os nervos e animação estavam começando aumentar tão febrilmente, que Quinn realmente teve que apoiar a mão do joelho inquieto de Rachel. "Respire, você vai ficar bem." Rachel balançou a cabeça.

A tenda enorme onde o filme faria sua estréia estava movimentado do lado de fora. Parecia que centenas de pessoas estavam vagando por ali, conversando, rindo, entregando bilhetes de entrega, ou simplesmente fotografando as pessoas ao redor. O ônibus ficou em silêncio enquanto seus ocupantes assistiam a cena. "Meu Deus, Quinn... tem um tapete vermelho." _Qual De Vocês Eu Amo_ era um dos três filmes estreando e Rachel, Quinn e os outros amigos da diva observaram os atores dos outros filmes caminhando no tapete vermelho, posando para fotos e perguntas, e mesmo assinando autógrafos.

Os olhos de Quinn rapidamente olharam ao redor para as expressões admiradas. Ela estava certa de que todos tinham a mesma reação. "Certo." Quinn disse a si mesma, mantendo a cabeça no jogo. "Mudança de planos." Quinn disse às sete pessoas ao seu redor. "Todos vão ficar parados até eu voltar, entenderam?" Sete cabeças assentiram silenciosamente, enquanto olhavam para as luzes brilhantes da tenda. "Não se mexa, eu volto, OK?" os grandes olhos de Rachel observaram Quinn maravilhados e lentamente assentiu com a cabeça. A loira sorriu com a falta de palavras de Rachel e escorregou para fora do assento, se inclinando em direção ao motorista.

"Por favor, dê a volta ao redor do estacionamento antes de parar?" o homem concordou e Quinn saltou do ônibus, correndo em direção ao outro tão rápido quanto seus saltos permitiam. Uma vez batendo na porta do segundo ônibus, Quinn pulou os degraus e viu as expressões petrificadas da outra equipe. "Tudo bem, pessoal, vamos fazer o seguinte..." Disse Quinn, finalmente recebendo atenção de todos.

Ninguém disse nada, mas Matt e Chris trocaram olhares e sorrisos suaves, _imensamente_ aliviados por Quinn Fabray estar ali para orienta-los.

Dez minutos depois, Quinn assistiu os membros da equipe de _Um Encontro Por Mês_ confiantemente percorrerem o tapete vermelho. Matt Rutherford era definitivamente o mais tímido de todos, apenas acenava com a cabeça e sorria ligeiramente enquanto seguia rumo à tenda. Zach, o par romântico de Rachel, era o mais espontâneo, conversando feliz com os repórteres, sorrindo para as fotos.

"OK, Chris, você primeiro." Quinn disse ao homem da hora. Chris passou a mão pelo cabelo, balançando seus cabelos castanhos, respirando fundo.

"Eu pareço bem?" ele perguntou para a loira nervosamente.

"Muito bonito." Rachel garantiu e Quinn concordou.

"OK." Ele suspirou e desceu os degraus do ônibus atrás do resto da equipe de _Qual De Vocês Eu Amo_.

"Você está pronta, superstar?" Quinn perguntou atrás de Rachel. Rachel deu alguns pulinhos, balançando o pescoço de um lado para o outro, dissipando sua energia. Quinn trocou um sorriso com o motorista.

"Deixe-me ir primeiro." Quinn disse, deslizando pelo lado de Rachel e descendo as escadas do ônibus. Olhando por cima do ombro, Quinn avaliou o progresso do resto de seu grupo e notou que seria o momento perfeito para Rachel fazer sua aparição. Ela dirigiu sua atenção para a diva e sorriu quando viu o rosto de Rachel; ela estava pronta.

"Vamos." Quinn sorriu, oferecendo sua mão para Rachel e ajudando a diva a descer as escadas. Apesar de Rachel estar praticamente grudada ao lado de Quinn, o olhar da diva estava confiante enquanto ela fazia seu caminho cuidadosamente até o tapete vermelho. Assim que todos os olhos se focaram em Rachel, um sorriso suave e gracioso apareceu.

"Você está indo muito bem." Quinn disse entre um sorriso, mal movendo os lábios enquanto flashes piscavam ao seu redor. "E você está absolutamente maravilhosa." Os longos cabelos de Rachel estavam ligeiramente jogados sobre o ombro, para realmente deixar à mostra a pele nua sob o vestido rosa-chiclete sem alças. O vestido abraçava seus quadris e exibia suas longas pernas e seu salto alto preto.

Os olhos de Rachel voaram em direção a loira, enquanto ela apertava a mão de Quinn. "Obrigada." Ela respondeu, não apenas sendo educada, mas por amar o _timing_ de Quinn; ela precisava de tranqüilidade naquele momento.

Quinn sorriu amplamente na primeira vez que alguém chamou o nome de Rachel e ficou satisfeita ao ver que Rachel não reagiu como se estivesse surpresa, mas simplesmente interessada. A dupla parou com o primeiro repórter e sorriu jovialmente.

"Srta. Berry, você é a estrela de _Qual De Vocês Eu Amo_ e _Um Encontro Por Mês_. Como você se sente com o reconhecimento de ambos os filmes?" Quinn engoliu em seco enquanto o primeiro teste apareceu. Mas, uma vez que a loira percebeu o sorriso lento e fácil de Rachel, sua preocupação desapareceu.

"Eu estou muito feliz por fazer parte de dois filmes notáveis. Todo o elenco e a equipe se tornaram minha família e eles merecem o sucesso." _Puta merda, isso foi muito bom_. Quinn pensou enquanto assentia, cuidadosamente mantendo uma expressão neutra enquanto segurava a mão de Rachel firmemente.

"Como você se envolveu nas produções?" o repórter perguntou, seu cameraman pairando sobre seu ombro e apontando a câmera para as duas.

"Matt Rutherford e eu estudamos juntos no ensino médio brevemente e nos reencontramos em Nova York, fiquei sabendo sobre o projeto, li o roteiro e fiquei encantada com seu talento. Não muito tempo depois, fiz o teste para o papel e, felizmente, consegui. E através de Matt eu conheci Chris." Quinn não estava ciente de que balançava a cabeça lentamente a cada palavra que Rachel dizia, quase como se estivesse classificando o desempenho da diva. Seus olhos avelã estavam grudados do rosto de Rachel enquanto se encantava com as expressões educadas e humildes que a diva oferecia ao repórter.

"E quem é essa mulher deslumbrante ao seu lado?" Os olhos de Rachel brilharam em direção a Quinn, enquanto sorria.

"Minha noiva." Rachel respondeu com orgulho, apertando a mão de Quinn. "Quinn Fabray." Quinn sorriu educadamente de volta para o homem e sabia que era hora de seguir em frente. Sem perguntas pessoais.

"Muito obrigada pelo seu tempo." Quinn disse antes de começar a andar. Rachel ofereceu ao homem um largo sorriso em agradecimento, antes de se deixar levar. Elas não chegaram longe.

Houve mais perguntas de mais repórteres e Rachel era a entrevistada perfeita. Ela era inteligente, brincalhona, e genuína em todas as suas respostas. Algumas perguntas eram difíceis. "Aonde você buscou seu lado sombrio para encarnar uma personagem como Shannon?" algumas perguntas eram fáceis. "Você sempre quis ser atriz?" e algumas perguntas eram _muito_ fáceis. "Quem é sua maior inspiração?" Mas Rachel disparava respostas como tivesse feito aquilo milhares de vezes. E ela praticamente já havia feito – na frente de seu espelho no quarto.

"Shannon foi um papel interessante de se interpretar. Achei muito fácil entrar na cabeça na personagem e Chris e eu já trabalhávamos juntos antes. Se você permitir que a sua mente crie simpatia com toda a dor pela qual ela passou, você encontra um lugar em sua cabeça onde essa sensação possa ser aproveitada, quase como se você estivesse se fechando para o mundo, mas que lhe oferece muita inspiração."

"Eu quis atuar desde o ventre." Rachel disse, com uma gargalhada. "Eu estava cantando e dançando desde o momento em que pude, e uma vez que assisti _Funny Girl,_ tudo se tornou muito claro."

Mas a resposta que mais surpreendeu Quinn, foi sobre a inspiração da diva. A loira quase respondeu Barbra Straisand _por_ Rachel. Seus olhos se arregalaram comicamente quando a diva respondeu facilmente. "Minha noiva." Elas estavam a poucos metros da entrada da tenda. E embora elas sentissem como se estivessem respondendo perguntas e posando para fotos há horas, havia se passando apenas sete minutos.

"E essa linda mulher em seus braços é sua noiva?" o riso musical de Rachel trouxe Quinn de volta de seu choque.

"Não, essa é minha noiva manequim. A de verdade está ocupada esta noite." Rachel continuou a rir, batendo divertidamente no ombro do repórter. O homem pareceu satisfeito com a piada da diva. "Esta é Quinn, Quinn, conheça Raymond." Rachel sorriu para a loira.

"Como vai você, Raymond?" Quinn sorriu educadamente.

"Prazer em conhece-la, Quinn. Há quanto tempo vocês duas estão juntas?"

"Quase dois anos." Rachel respondeu.

"E quando é o grande dia?" Quinn apenas sorriu para Rachel, mais do que feliz ao ver que a outra estava se divertindo. Seus olhos avelã assistiam cada sorriso, cada vez que Rachel mordia o lábio; era inebriante. Ela não podia tirar os olhos da diva. Quinn nunca vira Rachel mais linda do que naquele momento. E ela não podia se concentrar direito na conversa que estava tendo.

"Bem, eu desejo muitas felicidades ás duas e espero que se divirtam esta semana." O repórter disse com um sorriso. Rachel o agradeceu antes de se volta para a tenda, desta vez, guiando Quinn.

Elas estavam em seus lugares mesmo antes de Quinn saber o que estava acontecendo, ainda chocada com a ultima resposta de Rachel. Seu grupo tomou os assentos das primeiras duas fileiras, e Matt e Chris estavam sentados logo a frente das duas. "Isso é _incrível_!" Chris sussurrou em voz alta para elas.

"Eu não posso acreditar que está acontecendo de verdade." Matt concluiu, seu sorriso encantador era o mais largo que qualquer uma das garotas já havia visto. Rachel conversava alegremente com o resto da equipe enquanto Quinn sentava silenciosamente ao seu lado. A estréia de Rachel no tapete vermelho havia sido impecável. A diva era transparente e profissional e Quinn sentia uma imensa sensação de orgulho e amor e não sabia o que fazer com isso. E mais, ela ainda estava se recuperando da resposta de Rachel. E se tivesse sido encenação? Rachel apenas respondera aquilo para parecer bem em frente às câmeras? Ou era a verdadeira Rachel Berry falando, momentaneamente sendo sincera com seus sentimentos?

"Você está muito quieta. Está tudo bem?" Rachel perguntou com um sorriso, mas seus olhos demonstravam preocupação.

"Você foi incrível." Quinn disse. O sorriso de Rachel sofreu com o impacto das palavras de Quinn; seu tom estava cheio de admiração.

"Obrigada. Tenho praticado minha primeira entrevista no tapete vermelho desde os cinco anos de idade." Rachel respondeu num tom sério que fez Quinn rir.

"Eu não tenho dúvidas." As meninas ficaram em silêncio enquanto o cinema era preenchido por sons de conversas, ainda animadas com as entrevistas e nervosas com a estréia. "Por que você disse eu?" Quinn finalmente perguntou. Ela olhou para baixo, para suas mãos unidas.

Rachel olhou para ela em confusão. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Você disse que eu sou sua maior inspiração." Quinn esclareceu.

"Eu entendi a que você estava se referindo, eu não entendi por que você está me perguntando isso. Por que eu não diria você?"

As sobrancelhas de Quinn subiram. "Eu... eu não sabia que era sua maior inspiração." Rachel riu enquanto balançava a cabeça, encostando em Quinn quando as luzes da tenta piscaram.

"Quinn, você tem sido minha inspiração desde o momento em que pisou em Nova York comigo. Como você pode não saber disso? Onde eu estaria sem você?" Rachel deixou Quinn aturdida enquanto se virava para frente quando as luzes finalmente diminuíram. Eles assistiram uma breve introdução de _Qual De Vocês Eu Amo_ antes de começar.

"Quinn, você tem que ir até lá por mim." Chris sussurrou do banco da frente enquanto o mestre de cerimônias fazia as apresentações do festival. O rapaz parecia assustado e aquilo foi o bastante para chamar a atenção da loira.

"Chris, você escreveu o melhor filme dramático de _Sundance_. Você é um diretor brilhante. E, além disso, você é muito carismático. Então, vai até lá, fale sobre seu filme como um menino grande, e eu lhe compro uma bebida mais tarde." Rachel observou o rosto de Chris ficar confiante. Ele assentiu e ficou de pé firmemente quando seu nome foi chamado.

Os olhos da diva estavam em Quinn enquanto a loira assistia o progresso de Chris no palco, enquanto a sala aplaudia. Rachel sabia como Quinn queria que Chris dissesse todas as palavras certas; Quinn escrevera o discurso e estava movendo os lábios juntamente com cada palavras que Chris dizia.

Era surpreendente ver como Quinn se saía bem em tudo aquilo. Ela apenas _sabia_ como apresentar todos e cada um da maneira certa. A loira também sabia como motivar e o que falar para inspirar as pessoas. Ela lia as pessoas com facilidade e conhecia o mundo do entretenimento como se fizesse aquilo desde sempre – ou pelo menos se preparara para aquilo como Rachel havia feito.

Mesmo sua aparência estava perfeita – o que não era surpresa para Rachel, mas muito mais discreta, e ainda assim, impecável. Enquanto os cabelos de Rachel estavam soltos, Quinn prendera o cabelo na base do pescoço. Seu vestido era branco – escolha de Rachel – e embora ela estivesse linda, não se destacava tanto ao lado de Rachel – a intenção da loira.

O som de aplausos tirou Rachel de seus pensamentos sobre Quinn. Rachel estava admirada com a outra, e a cada dia isso se tornava mais evidente. "Está nervosa?"

"Humm?" Rachel perguntou, olhando para Quinn. A loira sorriu alegremente.

"Eu perguntei se você está nervosa. Grande audiência, seu filme está prestes a estrear?" Quinn perguntou com uma risada.

"Oh!" Rachel limpou a garganta e balançou a cabeça. "É o mesmo que estar no palco, eu suponho. Mais nervosa-animada do que nervosa-com-medo. Estou curiosa para saber o que você vai achar da minha personagem." Rachel sussurrou se aconchegando mais perto de Quinn, para que ainda pudessem se falar enquanto o filme começava.

"Você está brincando? Rachel Berry usando Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez e Lauren Zizes como inspiração; eu _mal_ posso esperar. Você deveria estar na minha cabeça agora, as imagens são hilárias." Rachel escondeu seu sorriso no ombro da loira enquanto uma cena com enormes prédios aparecia na tela. Quinze minutos depois, Rachel fizera sua estréia com seu primeiro filme.

"Nossa!" Quinn soltou uma enorme quantidade de ar. Rachel _certamente_ parecia diferente. Ela estava vestida quase exatamente como Quinn lembrava que Tina se vestia no ensino médio. Apenas mais... _sombria_, se é que fosse possível. Ela se sentou no sofá da sala do psicólogo, verificando suas unhas pintadas de preto e parecendo completamente à vontade.

"_Poderíamos, tipo, nos apressar? Eu tenho muitos lugares aonde preferia estar_." Quinn virou a cabeça vendo a diva corar, com uma sobrancelha arqueada e descrença no rosto.

"OK, _Santana_." Quinn sussurrou para Rachel, ela soava exatamente como a latina. Rachel riu de novo e se aconchegou ainda mais em Quinn.

"Isso é realmente um pouco difícil de assistir." Rachel sussurrou de volta.

"Você _poderia_ estar usando mais delineador?"

"Oh, fique quieta, era para a personagem." Rachel disse contra o ouvido de Quinn. Mais de uma hora mais tarde, Quinn estava completamente paralisada com o desempenho de Rachel. Aquela não era _sua_ Rachel na tela, nenhum pouco. Ela estava mal-humorada, com raiva e completamente durona – onde Zizes se encaixava.

No filme, Rachel interpretava Shannon, uma menina profundamente perturbada com múltiplas personalidades; a garota gótica era Rachel. As outras duas personalidades eram interpretadas por uma jovem – irmã de Chris – e uma mulher mais velha. Você não descobria até o final do filmes que todas eram a mesma pessoa. E Chris dizera um trabalho enorme escondendo o fato. O psicólogo se apaixonava por Shannon, mas a garota estava presa demais na própria mente para ter um relacionamento. O que não impedia a personagem de Rachel de ser abertamente sexual com relação as afeiçoes do psicólogo.

"_Vamos lá, Doutor, você não pode simplesmente colocar seu pau dentro de mim para acabarmos com a sessão do dia_?" Na tela, Rachel abriu um pouco as pernas, deixando aparecer um pouco de sua calcinha para o médico e para o publico.

"Ohhh meu Deus, uau." Quinn engoliu em seco, escondendo seu rosto em brasas nas mãos, os olhos pregados na tela.

"Eu fui um pouco vulgar ali." Rachel disse, escondendo o próprio rosto no peito de Quinn.

"_Daqui eu posso ver através das suas calças o quanto você me quer, o quanto você quer sentir meu gosto, o quanto você quer trepar comigo. Eu estou pronta para você. Tãããão úmida_..."

Quinn soltou um suspiro de espanto enquanto seu rosto ficava ainda mais quente – dividida entre estar envergonhada por Rachel, ciúmes por nunca ter chegado a ouvir aquelas palavras, e extremamente excitada. Mas, felizmente, a cena terminou logo e a audiência soltou um suspiro coletivo; Rachel estava _realmente_ sexy e a tensão na tela era intensa – mas fora tudo Rachel. O psicólogo nem mesmo aparecia na cena.

O público aplaudiu alto quando os créditos rolaram, e o elenco e a equipe ficaram de pé para receber o reconhecimento. Mas elas ainda tinham dois filmes para assistir antes de finalmente poderem dormir. Nesse meio tempo, Rachel abraçou Quinn e apenas se divertiu.

A parte mais difícil havia acabado, Rachel não estava mias ansiosa, e pelo olhar no rosto de Quinn, a loira estava impressionada. "Rachel... aquilo foi... foi... incrível." Quinn disse. "Você certamente estava sombria. Eu mal reconheci você ali, e não tinha nada a ver com a maquiagem."

Rachel assentiu lentamente, pensando em quanto fora difícil encenar o papel considerando que estivera triste e com saudades de Quinn na época.

A diva dirigiu sua atenção para a tela novamente. Era óbvio para a loira que ela dissera algo que deixara Rachel chateada de alguma forma. Em vez de perguntar alguma coisa, ela apenas inclinou-se e beijou a testa de Rachel. "Você é tão incrível." Quinn descansou o queixo no topo da cabeça de Rachel durante todo o filmes, silenciosamente mostrando seu apoio. Mas o silêncio não durou muito.

"Este filme está me deixando entediada."

"Estou quase dormindo."

"Tenho quase certeza de que estou _completamente_ adormecida."

"Sabe do que esse filme precisa?"

"Você."

"Sim! Eu seria tão melhor do que essa loira idiota."

"Eu deveria estar me sentindo meio ofendida."

"Ah, por favor, você é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu conheço. Urgh, por que ela se apaixona pelas falas desse cara?"

"Em vez de ter aceitado sair com ele, eu diria 'eca, você é nojento e esse seu cabelo é ridículo. Talvez você deva arrumar um emprego e me pagar para sair com você.'"

"Ou que tal, 'Eu tenho quase certeza de que sua esposa não está morta, talvez, se você gastasse mais do que 48 horas procurando por ela, então eu refletiria sobre nosso tempo altamente irrelevante e estupidamente banal juntos, depois de perder o número do seu telefone."

"Eu acho que você conseguiu todos os bons papéis este ano."

"Deus, espero que o próximo filme não seja tão ruim."

"Eles deviam passar seu filme novamente."

"Era tão mais interessante."

"Porque você estava nele?"

"Sim."

"Você é espantosamente humilde."

"Eu me sinto muito confiante."

"Aquele cara mandou a gente calar a boca?"

"Pode ser o diretor. Talvez estamos sendo rudes."

"Bem, o que eu acho rude é ficar sentada aqui assistindo esse filme."

"Extremamente rude!"

"Que idiota."

"Estou morrendo de fome."

"Oh! Eu trouxe uns lanchinhos."

Vinte minutos depois as duas estavam mastigando.

"Por que ela está vestindo aquele vestido?"

"Eu acho que era para ser simbólico."

"Já sei! Porque ela tem mau gosto e é simbólico por suas escolhas de vida."

"Quinn, você se superou com esse sanduíche."

"Eu estava tentando uma receita nova."

"É absolutamente delicioso."

"Você quer esquiar amanhã?"

"Não, obrigado. Isso parece uma excelente maneira de arruinar minha carreira. Mas tudo bem se você quiser."

"Oh, Meu Deus! Por que aquele homem está cobrindo a tela, completamente nu, e de frente?"

"Eu _não_ li sobre isso no folheto de hoje à noite. _Vou_ falar com alguém sobre isso."

Após cansativos 80 minutos, Rachel e Quinn estavam do lado de fora, tentando ignorar as imagens do ultimo filme da mente. O último filme começaria em 15 minutos, então as duas sentaram confortavelmente em um banco, com os braços ao redor uma da outra.

Rachel suspirou com um sorriso. "Isso é bom."

"Relaxar?"

"Humm, sim. Eu nem sequer percebi que estive tão estressada no ultimo mês, até agora."

"Você está com frio? Eu posso ir até o ônibus pegar um casaco."

"Está tudo bem. A lareira é quente o suficiente." Quinn fechou os olhos, encostando-se em Rachel.

"Sim. É." A loira sussurrou.

A primeira noite em _Sundace_ terminara bem. O ultimo filme era bastante divertido – pelo menos Quinn e Rachel fizeram com que fosse divertido – e a sessão de Perguntas e Respostas acontecera logo depois. O que não impediu Quinn de segurar a respiração todas as vezes que uma pergunta era feita para Rachel. Mas a diva respondia perfeitamente.

_Qual De Vocês Eu Amo_ foi o filme mais celebrado da noite e recebeu muitos aplausos e a maioria das perguntas. Era definitivamente um sucesso. Mas era tarde quando voltaram para casa. Quinn teve que acordar Rachel e guia-la até o quarto. Uma noite a menos, mais nove em frente.

* * *

"Eu optei por escrever, mas principalmente me vejo atuando, talvez até dirigindo um dia. Eu não sei, o céu é o limite. Eu estou confiante, e acho que posso conseguir outro papel. Quero dizer, quando você olha para mim, não vê um ator principal?"

"Hummm."

"E eu acho que o telefone vai tocar a qualquer minuto. Enviei meu currículo para uma agência reconhecida, e tenho certeza de eles estão morrendo de vontade de trabalhar comigo."

"Mmmmmhmmm."

"Você deveria ter me visto em _Pippin_; eu roubei a cena."

"Fascinante."

"Eu realmente acho que você pode ver uma montagem do meu trabalho no _YouTube_."

Quinn revirou o pescoço e suspirou profundamente, enquanto olhava ao redor, desesperada para que _alguém_ viesse em seu socorro. Aquele ator irritante a encurralara no bar e Rachel não estava à vista.

O cara riu alto, olhos grudados no telefone enquanto observava sua performance. "Esse foi um improviso, na verdade." Ele riu. E nem estava ciente de que Quinn não o estava escutando.

Quinn viu de relance uma cabeça de cabelos castanhos e praticamente pulou de alivio. "Desculpe, mas eu acabei de ver minha noiva. Foi um prazer conhecer você." A loira disse educadamente, prestes a desaparecer em fumaça branca como nos desenhos.

"Oh. Você já é comprometida?" o cara perguntou, parecendo decepcionado. "Ele aparece na tela? Ou apenas segura a câmera ou algo assim?" Quinn contou até dez antes de responder, esperando ser menos ríspida do que queria.

"Nas telas."

"Ele está no festival?"

"Sim, em dois filmes na verdade." Quinn respondeu com um sorriso falso, olhos fixos na pequena figura que se deslocava ao redor do cômodo.

"É mesmo?"

"Sim. E _ela_ também é uma estrela de um musical da Broadway. Agora, se você me der licença." Esse dói o ultimo de uma série de homens que encurralaram Quinn. Cada vez que alguém se aproximava a loira fazia de tudo para ser paciente, parecer interessada, e ser educada, mas tudo o que queria fazer era bocejar alto e revirar os olhos. No entanto, ela precisava representar Rachel, e não podia simplesmente se livrar deles. Estava sendo dito que ela era a agente de Rachel, então, quando pessoas se aproximavam, ela tinha que lidar com cada uma. Até agora, eles só pareciam interessados em Quinn, e eram um bando de zé-ninguém.

Bem... alguns dos rapazes tinham sido realmente genuínos. Eles eram todos atraentes. E Quinn não conseguia se afastar rápido o bastante. Infelizmente, Rachel a convencera de que seria conveniente se afastar enquanto a loira fosse encurralada. Mas isso fazia parte do plano da diva.

Quinn gemeu para si mesma enquanto seus olhos procuravam Rachel pela multidão. Ela perdera a diva novamente.

"Olá!"Quinn deu um suspiro e tentou se livrar da expressão de irritação; ela estava presa novamente.

"Como vai você?" a loira fez uma careta, apertando a mão do homem enquanto recomeçava sua busca por Rachel mais uma vez.

Do outro lado da sala, escondida atrás de um dos enormes seguranças, Rachel Berry mordia o lábio enquanto observava Quinn. Tinha sido muito difícil evitar a loira durante toda a noite, mas ela estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho. E sua altura a ajudava. A diva estava contente com sua habilidade de conseguir se esconder da loira e responder perguntas das pessoas.

O plano. Ela o tinha ignorado por um tempo, mas agora estava pronta para pô-loem prática. Oplano era mais ou menos assim:

_"Boa noite, eu sou Rachel Berry. Você está se divertindo hoje à noite?"_

_"Boa noite, eu sou Um Cara Qualquer. E estou me divertindo bastante."_

_"Fico feliz em saber Um Cara Qualquer. Existem tantas pessoas interessantes para se conhecer aqui. Por exemplo, você viu aquela loira devastadoramente linda ali?"_

_"Sim, claro."_

_"Nós estávamos falando sobre os mais recentes clientes para os quais ela conseguiu empregos. Você deveria falar com ela e descobrir se ela tem algo a lhe oferecer."_

_"Essa foi uma excelente idéia."_

_"Foi um prazer conhecer você, Um Cara Qualquer."_

_"Foi um prazer conhece-la, Rachel Berry. E devo acrescentar que seu talento enorme é algo inspirador e que levarei para o resto da minha vida. Se eu fosse um terço tão bom quanto você, me consideraria um cara de sorte."_

_"Como você é gentil, Um Cara Qualquer. Boa sorte ao paquerar minha noiva de mentirinha em um esforço para saber se ela realmente fala sério quanto a passar o resto da vida comigo, mesmo que nunca se apaixone."_

_"Mas, Srta. Berry, não lhe deixa louca assistir Caras Qualquer flertando com a mulher pela qual você está loucamente apaixonada?"_

_"Engraçado você perguntar isso, Um Cara Qualquer, porque eu quase assassinei o último Cara Qualquer que falou com Quinn porque ele encostou o ombro dele no dela."_

_"Então por que você está se torturando assim, Srta. Berry?"_

_"Porque, Um Cara Qualquer, eu não estou inteiramente certa de que Quinn entenda o que está fazendo, e ficarei arrasada se não tentar, pelo menos, deixa-la saber que tem outras opções. Mas, por favor, me desculpe se eu tentar mais tarde pular no seu pescoço se nossos caminhos se cruzarem novamente."_

_"Foi isso que aconteceu com o ultimo Cara Qualquer?"_

_"Não, eu apenas o empurrei sutilmente até o molho de caranguejo, que caiu sobre seu terno. Mas em minha defesa, acho que o terno parecia bem melhor depois do que eu fiz."_

Rachel estava mal prestando atenção em seus novos contatos de trabalho, mais preocupada em observar Quinn do que qualquer outra coisa. A loira parecia muito irritada, não exteriormente, mas Rachel conhecia as expressões e linguagem corporal de Quinn. Ela se sentiu aliviada com aquilo, mas parte sua se sentia culpada por ter escolhido péssimos Caras Qualquer. Ela tinha que fazer melhor. Mas Rachel odiava esse pensamento.

"Aí está você!" Quinn exclamou, quase uma hora mais tarde. "Jesus, Rachel onde você esteve? Eu procurei por você em todos os lugares!"

"Desculpe, eu só queria um pouco de ar."

"A cada cinco segundos eu era abordada por um perdedor para falar de coisas estúpidas, eu realmente queria que você estivesse do meu lado." Quinn reclamou, se encostando no balcão. Rachel apertou o casaco ao redor do corpo, olhando em direção às montanhas. "Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem." Rachel respondeu com um sorriso falso, que não deixou a loira satisfeita. É claro que Quinn a conhecia muito bem.

"Vamos sair daqui. As pessoas estão começando a ir embora e amanhã vai ser um longo dia." Rachel assentiu silenciosamente antes de permitir que Quinn apanhasse sua mão para voltarem ao ônibus. O segundo dia não fora tão divertido.

* * *

O terceiro dia havia sido muito melhor para as duas, mas principalmente porque Quinn não saíra do lado de Rachel. Elas passaram a manhã andando pela cidade antes de assistir alguns filmes. Mais tarde naquela noite aconteceria a Noite de Gala de Salt Lake, que seria um evento e tanto.

"Eu vou pegar champanhe." Rachel disse, já se afastando.

"Eu vou, também." A loira praticamente gritou, indo atrás de Rachel. A diva estava semi-aliviada por não ter que seguir com seu plano idiota. Ela estava apenas tentando enterrar seu motivo.

Uma vez que Rachel encontrou um garçom, ela tomou uma taça de champanhe da bandeja e o engoliu avidamente. Quinn pediu um refrigerante. "OK, o que está acontecendo?" a loira perguntou erguendo os braços, exasperada.

"Do que você está falando, Quinn?" Rachel perguntou, terminando seu champanhe.

Quinn revirou os olhos, enquanto bufava; aquela era a voz falsa de Rachel. "Você está me evitando. O que eu fiz? Você está assim desde ontem." Não muito longe dali, uma banda começou a tocar e Quinn rapidamente pegou a mão de Rachel para leva-la para fora, aonde pudessem conversar corretamente. Ajudava o fato de Salt Lake não ser tão agitada quanto Park City.

"Você pode, por favor, me dizer o que está acontecendo? Se eu aborreci você ou se está com raiva porque aqueles caras estavam falando comigo –"

"Por que eu ficaria aborrecida se um monte de caras estivessem falando com você, Quinn?" Rachel cortou Quinn, parecendo irritada e desconfiada. Quinn respirou fundo e começou tudo de novo.

"Eu só estou perguntando se eu aborreci você de alguma forma. Eu pensei que estávamos aqui para nos divertir e relaxar, para passarmos algum tempo juntas." Rachel sentiu-se culpada, querendo fazer exatamente aquilo.

"Você está certa, me desculpe." Rachel disse, pegando as mãos de Quinn entre as suas e sorrindo para a loira. "Eu estava evitando você."

"Por quê?" Quinn perguntou, assustada.

Rachel suspirou profundamente, mordendo o lábio, não querendo mentir, mas incapaz de dizer a verdade. _Ia me ajudar imensamente se você não fosse tão perfeita_. "Estou estressada, Quinn. O show, a escola, o festival, não tendo tempo para você, o _casamento_. Eu não quero que _Uma Piscadela E Um Aceno_ acabe como _Uma Doçura_ e..." Rachel estava pronta para dizer todo o seu plano para Quinn. Sobre estar preocupada ao comprometer Quinn e sua própria felicidade pela diva. E então, Rachel sentiu.

Ela olhou para baixo, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, sentindo o novo objeto do dedo de Quinn. "O que é isso?" Rachel perguntou, olhando para Quinn, levantando o dedo anelar esquerdo da loira para Quinn ver.

"É um anel." Quinn respondeu com um dar de ombros.

"É um anel de _diamante_." Rachel esclareceu. Não era muito bonito, mas ela nunca vira Quinn usa-lo antes.

"Eu comprei hoje cedo enquanto estávamos na cidade."

"Quando?" Rachel perguntou, tentando clarear sua mente. Não era muito Quinn. Era meio berrante, mas mesmo assim, muito pequeno.

"Quando você ligou para seus pais."

"Bem... por que você comprou isso? Nem faz o seu estilo."

Mais uma vez, Quinn deu de ombros. "Não havia muitas escolhas. Não é um anel de diamante de verdade, é uma zircônia cúbica." Rachel franziu a testa ainda mais, olhando para aquele anel hediondo.

"Bem... por que você comprou isso?"

Quinn limpou a garganta enquanto gaguejava. "Porque... eu queria que... as _pessoas_... soubessem que... eu estou... noiva." Afastar caras como os da noite anterior seria cansativo. Quinn pensava que se tivesse um sinal estridente em seu dedo que dissesse "Tirem As Mãos!" seria de grande ajuda.

"Oh." Rachel disse sem convicção.

_Bem... isso é... interessante._

_Francamente intrigante._

_Por que diabos ela ia querer um anel de noivado falso?_

_Eu acho que é como ela disse; para mostrar que está fora do mercado._

_Isso significaria que ela está feliz com isso. Nem um pouco interessada em encontrar alguém._

_Acho que sim._

_Huh._

_Ééé._

_Aquele anel é horrível._

_Parece ridiculamente fora de lugar no dedo dela._

_Horrível._

_Nós definitivamente devemos fazer algo sobre isso._

_Assim que voltarmos –_

_Já estou um passo a frente._

_Será a primeira coisa._

"Tudo bem com isso?" Quinn perguntou com um tom de irritação. Rachel Berry era muito irritante.

"Sim, claro... eu só... sim, claro." Rachel disse, sacudindo a cabeça ligeiramente, sua mente ainda correndo em rápida velocidade. A banda começou a tocar algo mais rápido.

"Vamos voltar para dentro." Quinn disse cuidadosamente, observando a expressão pensativa de Rachel. Mesmo assim, mais uma vez, Rachel ficou chocada ao descobrir que seu plano não tinha mais utilidade. Ela pensou que, se Quinn queria mostrar ao mundo silenciosamente que já tinha dona, então não receberia avanços de ninguém, então por que Rachel se incomodaria em tentar? A diva já pensava em futuros desenhos para o anel de Quinn.

Elas mantiveram as mãos unidas e se juntaram aos seus amigos na pista de dança. A Gala era outra oportunidade para conhecer novos contatos, então Rachel e Quinn fizeram exatamente isso. Nada muito emocionante aconteceu, e ninguém de importância estava lá.

"Você quer dançar?" Quinn e Rachel estavam de pé, tímidas na pista de dança, a loira logo atrás de Rachel. As palavras sussurradas surpreenderam a loira.

"Você quer dançar?" Quinn perguntou, surpresa por Rachel ter perguntado primeiro. Ela estivera reunindo coragem para fazer a pergunta antes. Rachel virou para olhar para Quinn.

"Sim. Eu quero dançar com você." Elas se olharam, Rachel ligeiramente embriagada por seu champanhe, e Quinn ligeiramente embriagada por Rachel. Durante a noite, o grupo de quinze pessoas decidiu apenas se divertir e conversar animadamente sobre suas experiências no tapete vermelho.

Para Quinn, observar Rachel ser despreocupada e brincalhona com o resto do grupo, tinha sido quase o momento perfeito. Agora que todos os rapazes estavam afastados, comendo, Quinn queria um momento à sós com Rachel. Ela se emocionou ao saber que Rachel queria o mesmo.

Sem responder, Quinn puxou a mão que já estava na sua e as levou até o meio da pista de dança. Rachel fez uma careta engraçada para Quinn, antes de abraçar a loira pela cintura. "Obrigada por dançar comigo."

Quinn balançou a cabeça com o comportamento de Rachel. Ela era irritante em um momento e no outro era adorável, como agora. "Você me deve. Isso é uma tortura agora." Quinn disse, colocando as mãos atrás do pescoço de Rachel.

"Como você me _agüenta_?"

"E não agüento. Eu desligo você quando é a hora."

"Jogada inteligente, Quinn. Eu tenho tendência a falar muito."

"É mesmo? Nunca percebi."

"Como você pode... com todos aqueles caras..." Quinn sorriu, revirando os olhos.

"Então você está bem? _Nós_ estamos bem? Você não vai, tipo, me oferecer de comida para mais lobos pretensiosos, não é?"

Rachel balançou a cabeça, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. "Não." ela sussurrou.

"Ótimo. Porque nós somos uma equipe. E se eu tiver que sofrer com um discurso ruim, você tem que estar comigo." Rachel assentiu de novo.

"Entendi. Eu sinto muito."

"Estamos juntas nessa, Rach. No dia do nosso casamento, eu vou precisar que você esteja lá para me manter sã com todas as aquelas loucuras. Vou precisar de você lá para me impedir de pirar no altar."

Rachel riu, olhando para a loira. "Quem vai _me_ impedir de rir?"

"Você vai estar sozinha nessa. Eu já tenho você para me segurar."

"Tecnicamente, não vai ter um altar."

"Não é a questão. Apenas tente absorver toda a atenção. Talvez ninguém vá me notar assim."

"Isso não vai ser problema." Rachel disse, sorrindo abertamente.

O terceiro dia não fora tão ruim.

* * *

A première de _Um Encontro Por Mês_ não foi tão emocionante quanto o do outro filme. Não houve tapete vermelho, ou câmeras ou flashes. Todos se vestiram casualmente enquanto caminhavam até o grande cinema e tomavam seus assentos para o nono dia do festival.

Assim como fizeram nos outros dias, Quinn e Rachel sentaram-se lado a lado e comentaram cada filme, cada cena e fala. Ao contrario de _Qual De Vocês Eu Amo_, Quinn já havia assistido a maioria das cenas de _Um Encontro Por Mês_, assim, era apenas divertido sentar lá e assistir uma comédia romântica. Ela não se importava com cada ator que beijava Rachel na tela, e sim se importava com o fato de que tinha vontade de quebrar a cara de cada um deles, sentados logo à frente.

Agora que elas estavam se dando bem como nos velhos tempos, Quinn tinha intenções de botar seu próprio plano em ação... sabe... aquele plano... de ficar _muito_ intima com Rachel. Até agora, ela não tivera boas oportunidades, com todo o trabalho. E em Utah... bem... elas ainda estavam ocupadas. Mas no dia seguinte seria a cerimônia de encerramento e ela tinha grandes esperanças.

Todas as vezes que Rachel tinha um plano, Quinn estragava tudo. Sem planos, não havia como manter sua mente ocupada e evitar que se apaixonasse ainda mais por Quinn Fabray. Era preocupante. Ela tinha até ligado para jesse pedindo ajuda. Não foi surpreendente quando ele não lhe ofereceu nenhuma. O rapaz ao invés de dar conselhos, simplesmente disse que ela precisava de ajuda profissional antes de desligar.

Rachel estava começando a perceber inteiramente seus sentimentos pela loira. Ela estava apavorada e confusa. Nada mais fazia sentido. Ela pensou em fazer um fluxograma das atitudes de Quinn em relação a ela do ensino médio até agora. Era o fluxograma mais complicado que você poderia ver!

O que era pior, tudo parecia estar indo a todo vapor. Ela estava prestes a conseguir um anel de noivado para Quinn. Uma Piscadela e Um Aceno estrearia logo. Quinn estava na faculdade, trabalhando em sua carreira, avançando em seu negócio. E claro, ainda havia o casamento. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido que Rachel estava ficando confusa com seu calendário. Tudo estava... tão... _perfeito_!

Elas estavam se divertindo de novo. Não brigavam mais. E, sim, Rachel sabia que assim que pousassem em Nova York elas voltariam a não se ver por causa de suas agendas lotadas, mas tudo estava bem no momento. Mas Rachel também sabia que a qualquer segundo, algo poderia surgir e atrapalhar tudo. Então ela estava esperando pacientemente por isso, ela precisava de toda a ajuda que pudesse.

"Uau, essa música é realmente bonita." Quinn disse ao seu lado. Ela tinha quase completamente esquecido da diva, em favor da outra versão na tela. A personagem de Rachel estava chorando ao perceber que havia perdido o homem dos seus sonhos. Era de quebrar o coração e até Quinn sentia vontade de chorar. Ela não estivera lá no dia de filmagens porque ela e Rachel não estavam se falando, então Quinn foi pega de surpresa pelas emoções da diva.

"Mmmhumm. Eu acho que combina muito bem com a próxima cena." Rachel sussurrou, também paralisada comas versões de Matt e Chris na tela. Era uma comedia romântica muito doce.

Dez minutos depois, as luzes se acenderam e os aplausos ecoaram em todo o teatro, enquanto a equipe e o elenco subia no palco para a sessão de Perguntas e Respostas.

Quatro outros filmes foram exibidos naquele dia, e de novo, a maioria das perguntas foram para Rachel. Ambos os filmes eram radicalmente diferentes e as pessoas queriam saber mais sobre ela. Quinn não conseguia parar de sorrir, o público já _amava_ a diva. Rachel parecia uma verdadeira profissional no palco, rindo e trocando sorrisos com seu elenco, respondendo honestamente às perguntas, sendo apenas... Rachel. Ela parecia muito mais a vontade sob os holofotes do que fora dele. Mais... madura ou algo assim.

Quinn inclinou a cabeça, observando Rachel acenar com a cabeça junto com Zach, falando sobre uma determinada cena que fizeram juntos. _É minha futura esposa ali em cima_, Quinn pensou com um sorriso. Ela descansou a bochecha contra a palma da mão e suspirou.

* * *

Infelizmente para Quinn e seu plano, a última noite de _Sundance_, como programado, foi extremamente grande. Todos que eram alguém estavam lá e todo o grupo se dividiu em um esforço para cobrir mais terreno na esperança de encontrarem alguma pessoa interessada em um de seus filmes.

"Olá, de novo." Quinn olhou para cima e seu rosto imediatamente expressou tédio e irritação. Era um dos Caras Qualquer da noite anterior. Em vez de responder – não era como se ele fosse alguém importante – o dedo anelar esquerdo de Quinn relampejou na frente do rapaz, enquanto ela acenava para ele. "Foi bom falar com você." Ele murmurou, se afastando.

Quinn suspirou, esfregando a têmpora. Se alguém lhe dissesse que assistir filmes e ir a festas durante uma semana seria cansativo, ela teria soltado uma enorme gargalhada. Mas ela estava errada. Ela não conseguia achar Rachel em lugar nenhum, então, com um suspiro derrotado, Quinn ignorou as pessoas conversando a sua volta e caminhou até a varanda, aonde poderia tomar um ar.

O que não durou muito tempo.

Simultaneamente, Quinn sentiu dois pares de mãos abaixo de seus ombros antes de ser virada no ar, e levada de volta para a festa. "O que – Zach – Paul... o que vocês estão fazendo? Me soltem!" os rostos dos dois rapazes estavam pálidos com um toque de terror em seus olhos, antes de pararem próximo as portas duplas. "Qual é o seu –" Quinn sussurrou, puxado o colarinho de Zach. "O que aconteceu? É a Rachel?"

Zach acenou com a cabeça antes de apontar para o outro lado da sala com o queixo. Os olhos de Quinn voaram para a cena, esperando ver Rachelem apuros. Oque ela viu, no entanto, foi Chris. A sobrancelha de Quinn subiu ameaçadoramente. "Alguém pode, por favor, me explicar o que está acontecendo?"

Paul engoliu em seco e Quinn notou que o garoto estava suando. "Chris está falando com um empresário."

"De um estúdio." Zach esclareceu.

"E...?"

"Eles querem comprar _Um Encontro Por Mês_." Quinn ficou ereta. "Por favor, diga que você pode lidar com isso. Chris vai estragar tudo." Zach e Paul estavam segurando a respiraçao, obviamente preocupados com seu destino.

Quinn levou um minuto para digerir tudo antes de balançar a cabeça ligeiramente. "Encontrem os outros." A loira disse, seus olhos em Chris do outro lado da sala e no homem ao lado dele. "Me esperem no bar do outro lado."

Os garotos fizeram o que lhes foi mandando e Quinn tentou seu melhor para lembrar tudo o que tinha aprendido com Sylvester eem NYU. Verificandorapidamente sua aparência no reflexo da porta dupla, a loira a empurrou e caminhou confiante com uma expressão vazia. "Quinn, o que –" Rachel se calou quando Quinn levantou a mão, sem sequer olhar para a diva, e continuou andando. Rachel fez uma careta irritada, como Quinn tinha previsto, mas ela não poderia arriscar que Rachel acabasse com seus planos.

Enquanto ela se aproximava, Quinn ouviu a risada desconfortável de Chris. "Chris, aqui está você. Nós estamos saindo em breve." Quinn interrompeu, se colocando entre Chris e o empresario.

Os olhos de Chris se ampliaram suplicantes, tentando dizer a Quinn que estava no meio de algo importante, mas a loira continuou a olhar para ele. "Humm... Quinn Fabray, esse é Malcolm Davidson." Quinn lentamente virou-se para o homem, surpresa por ele ser razoavelmente jovem.

"Como vai, Sr. Davidson." Quinn o cumprimentou, apertando a mão do homem educadamente antes de se voltar para o diretor. "Você está pronto para ir?" os olhos de Chris ainda estavam suplicantes, e ela teve vontade de rir.

"Na verdade, Srta. Fabray, Chris e eu estávamos no meio de negócios." Malcolm disse, sorrindo ligeiramente.

"Oh?" Quinn perguntou, se voltando para o homem.

"Isso mesmo."

"_Um Encontro Por Mês_ ou _Qual De Vocês Eu Amo_?" a sobrancelha da loira se elevou enquanto ela cruzava os braços sobre o peito, olhando para Malcolm. O homem se remexeu, o primeiro sinal de que se sentia desconfortável, antes de sorrir de novo.

"_Um Encontro_."

"Adorável," Quinn sorriu genuinamente antes de se voltar para Chris. "Então, podemos ir?"

"Quinn! Eu estou... no meio de uma coisa... aqui..." Malcolm riu e cruzou os braços, claramente apreciando o tom interessante daquela conversa.

"Chris," Quinn disse suavemente, "Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Já temos um comprador que está interessado em _ambos_ os filmes, e não apenas em um." Ela olhou para Malcolm. "Sem querer ofende-lo, Sr. Davidson, mas estamos mais do que felizes com nosso atual patrocinador." Quinn agarrou o cotovelo de Chris, enquanto o rapaz balbuciava, e começou a caminhar quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

"Com licença... vocês já possuem um comprador?" Quinn praticamente empurrou Chris na direção do resto do grupo, enquanto voltava a olhar para Malcolm.

"Humm." Ela cantarolou, fazendo sinal para o garçom do bar. Quinn fez seu pedido – um refrigerante – e sorriu falsamente para Malcolm.

"Engraçado... eu não fiquei sabendo sobre isso por aí." Malcolm disse, esfregando as costas do pescoço. O homem provavelmente que seu sorriso era encantador, mas tudo o que Quinn via era Finn e ela quase jogou sua bebida na cara dele por causa disso.

"Bem, foram longos dez dias." Quinn deu de ombros, antes de tomar um gole de seu refrigerante.

"Eu acho que saberia."

"Isso é porque você conhece milhonários da Broadway de Nova York? Você parece mais um cara da Costa Oeste." Quinn disse, olhando ao redor da sala, parecendo desinteressada.

"Humm... eu sou. Quero dizer, eu sou da Conduit Studiosem Los você quis dizer com milhonários de Nova York?" ele não parecia um cara mau, Quinn pensou. Ele não parecia ser grande coisa nessa firma, mas ainda assim, ele era o inimigo, e ela precisava trata-lo como tal.

"Ainsley Swaine." Quinn respondeu secamente. Enquanto seus olhos vasculhavam a sala, demonstrando não estar interessada na conversa – apesar do fato de que _deveria_ estar tendo esta conversa – ela viu a expressão ansiosa de Rachel e sorriu.

"Quem é Ainsley Swaine?"

"Ainsley Swaine não sai da cama por nada menos do que um futuro sucesso da Broadway. Ele não faz filmes." Quinn tomou mais um gole do refrigerante. "Eu digo que você está blefando." A mulher mais velha disse presunçosamente, se encostando no bar. Ela era outra empresaria. Provavelmente em torno dos 50. E era, provavelmente, uma vadia.

"Oh?" Quinn perguntou confortavelmente. A mulher apenas assentiu. Malcolm de repente parecia com medo de estar entre as duas. "Então, você sabe muito sobre Ainsley?" Quinn perguntou.

"Eu estou familiarizada. Eu não o chamo de Ainsley, mas o conheço, sim." Quinn quase riu alto, porque ela o _chamava_ de Ainsley e ela o _conhecia_, mas essa mulher não fizera a lição de casa.

"Então você sabe sobre seu novo musical da Broadway?"

"_Uma Piscadela E Um Aceno_." A mulher parecia orgulhosa por saber a resposta.

"Eeeee você sabe quem está _estrelando Uma Piscadela E Um Aceno_?"

"Ela é praticamente uma desconhecida, Rach-" a posição da mulher mudou novamente. Seu sorriso havia desaparecido.

"Como eu estava dizendo. Já temos um _comprador_ interessando em _ambos_ os filmes e estamos razoavelmente felizes com a forma como as coisas aconteceram. Foi um prazer conhece-lo, Sr. Davidson, e Srta...?"

"Shiloh." A mulher devolveu o aperto de mão de Quinn. "Você deve ser a Srta. Fabray." Malcolm estreitou os olhos, surpreso por sua chefe conhecer a loira.

"Isso mesmo." Quinn sorriu brilhantemente, escondendo seu choque.

"Você é a agente." A loira assentiu, dando sua completa atenção a mulher. Ela estavam se entendendo agora. Quinn jogara sua isca e via que Srta. Shiloh havia engolido. "Você disse _razoavelmente_ feliz. Por que apenas razoavelmente?"

Quinn franziu a testa. "O mesmo problema de sempre: o dinheiro não é o suficiente." Com isso, Quinn foi até seu grupo e olhou para Rachel, garantindo que a diva tinha dito aos outros para não olharem na direção da loira, pois não poderiam parecer ansiosos.

Ela nem mesmo deu dez passos antes de Srta. Shiloh estar ao seu lado. "Quanto?"

"Não é uma questão _apenas_ de dinheiro, eu devo esclarecer." Quinn disse. "É uma questão de distribuição."

"Você quer mais dinheiro e mais telas por dois filmes independentes cheios de desconhecidos?" a mulher zombou. "Vai sonhando."

"É _você_ quem está me seguindo, Srta. Shiloh." A mulher sorriu,, colocando a mão no antebraço de Quinn.

"Eu não posso fazer os dois. O estúdio quer _Um Encontro Por Mês_. Você e eu sabemos que esse poderá garantir mais audiência. Um filme sombrio, pequeno e independente não faz dinheiro." Quinn deu de ombros.

"Talvez não. Mas o melhor longa metragem dramático no Festival de _Sundance_? Tenho certeza que de poderia vender esse para os seus patrões." A mulher sorriu, olhando ao redor em consideração.

"Eu não posso oferecer mais que cinco milhões, eu não estava autorizada a comprar mais de um filme e você estaria com sorte se conseguisse distribuir _Um Encontro_ em mais do que 10 cinemas em todo o país." Era a vez de Quinn sorrir.

"Você sabe que pode oferecer mais de cinco milhões, você é a única atrás desse acordo agora, e dez cinemas? Isso é profundamente insultante, sabia?"

"Seis milhões, 300 telas."

"Ainda é insultante." Quinn se virou, mas foi interrompida novamente.

"Quando você vai embora?" a mulher perguntou, impaciente.

"Amanhã cedo."

"Entraremosem contato." Quinnobservou a mulher se afastar, Malcolm a seguindo de perto.

Quinn não teve que esperar uma hora.

Treze rapazes nervosos estavam sentados ao redor da cozinha da casa, assistindo Rachel Berry caminhar nervosamente pela sala. Ela mordia o polegar – mente sobre a loira no outro cômodo com os dois empresários.

Rachel lembrou de ter visto Quinn em ação uma hora mais cedo, caminhando confiante. Quinn parecia calma. Quinn parecia muito sexy para o bem de Rachel. Estava claro, mesmo do outro lado da sala, que a loira estava no controle. E o poder era tão sexy em Quinn, sempre havia sido.

Quinn olhou para o papel que Shiloh acabara de lhe dar e sorriu. "Você está brincando?" a mulher balançou a cabeça. "Você está me oferecendo todas estas telas de cinema pelos dois filmes?" a mulher assentiu novamente. Malcolm parecia perdido. "São muitas telas."

"Eu sei." A mulher parecia uma estatua e Quinn estava esperando a cartada final. Alguma coisa estava errada.

"Qual é o truque?"

Shiloh mudou de lugar, desabotoando a jaqueta. "A publicidade custa muito dinheiro."

"Obrigado pela lição." Quinn murmurou, enquanto lia os números mais uma vez.

"Já ouviu falar nas _Crônicas Da Rua Tow_?" Quinn estreitou os olhos; Shiloh parecia nervosa agora.

"Os livros sobre a gangue de adolescentes?" Quinn perguntou, confusa.

"Eles também são filmes." Malcolm disse.

"E?"

"O primeiro filme teve uma grande abertura. Enorme, na verdade. Todos falavam sobre a história de amor que surgiu com o enredo e blá, blá, blá. O segundo filme foi um pouco melhor, mas caiu de mercado porque, aparentemente, as estrelas do filme se separaram na vida real." Quinn revirou os olhos. "Mas o terceiro filme foi um sucesso maior ainda, o casal fez as pazes, ficaram noivos e o dia do casamento foi marcado para logo depois da estréia."

"Naturalmente." Quinn murmurou. "Você disse _foi_. Por que não _continuou_ com o sucesso?"

Shiloh suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. "Por que eles cancelaram o casamento."

"Atores." Quinn respondeu arrogantemente com um sorriso.

"O filme está afundando, e o estúdio está hesitante em comprar _mais_ filmes. Especialmente porque estavam financiando o espetáculo que era para ser o casamento."

"Casamentos são caros. Eu sei; estou no meio de pagar por um."

"Rachel Berry está prestes a estrear na Brodway com força. Não que a Costa Oeste se importe, mas com estes dois filmes, ela logo se tornará uma celebridade." Shipoh continuou rapidamente. "O problema é a propaganda."

"Conduit não quer desembolsar milhões para comprar dois filmes e depois mais dinheiro em publicidade quando a probabilidade de acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu antes."

"Tuuuuuddoo bem?"

"Além disso," Shiloh continuou. "Por melhor que_ Qual De Vocês Eu Amo_ seja, ainda é de baixo orçamento para que esteja sequer perto de um Oscar. Eles estão planejando re-filmar e depois, talvez, possa ser um concorrente." Os olhos de Quinn arregalaram. _Oscar_? "Seria preciso apenas alguns retoques, mas a compra de um filme, então refilmá-lo, e não ter dinheiro para a propaganda, seria ridículo."

"Eu sinto que você está prestes a chegar aonde quer, então por que você não _faz_ logo isso?"

Shiloh bufou e falou através dos dentes cerrados. "Em vez de gastar o dinheiro em publicidade, queremos utilizar o que já gastamos."

"Você gastou dinheiro _onde_?"

"Na _Rua Tow_."

"Que nome idiota." Quinn fez uma pausa. "Se o dinheiro já foi gasto, como você pretende pega-lo de volta, exatamente?"

"O terceiro filme vai ser um sucesso. Mas se usássemos essa reviravolta em propaganda, o estúdio compraria os dois filmes, lhe daria o dinheiro e as telas de cinema, e refilmaria _Qual de Vocês Eu Amo_, tornando-o um candidato ao Oscar."

Quinn ainda estava confusa. "Eu ainda não consigo entender como você vai ser capaz de fazer isso."

Shiloh se inclinou no sofá e sorriu. "Você não acabou de dizer que sabe quanto custa um casamento? Você já deveria ter entendido."

As costas de Quinn bateram contra a cadeira, olhando incrédula para os dois. "Você _não pode_ estar falando sério."

"Ela está falando muito sério." Malcolm interveio. Nenhuma das duas prestou atenção.

"Explique melhor." Quinn disse.

Shiloh esperou, antes de continuar. "Eu acho que você sabe o que eu estou sugerindo."

Quinn ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de falar. "Você quer colocar o nome de Rachel lá fora fazendo do dia do nosso casamento um espetáculo."

"Não poderia ter dito melhor."

* * *

Rachel sentou-se confortavelmente em sua cadeira antes de jogar o cabelo por cima do ombro. "Você tem que fazer isso?" Jesse perguntou, irritado, verificando a camisa para se certificar de que não havia um fio de cabelo nela.

A diva olhou para Jesse com preocupação. "O que há de errado?"

"O que há de errado?" ele zombou. "Rachel, você me acordou de madrugada depois de eu ter passado oito semanas trabalhando até doer meus ossos. Eu deveria estar dormindo, e ao invés disso, estou aqui." O rapaz resmungou, cruzando os braços com um muxoxo.

"Ninguém lhe disse para passar mais duas semanas na Europa, Jesse." Rachel mencionou, folheando o catálogo em seu colo. "E por favor, não me bote para baixo apenas porque Martha finalmente terminou com você para ficar com o ganhador do _American Idiot_."

Jesse bufou indignado, e depois, abafou um bocejo. "Por que está demorando _tanto_?"

"Eu suponho que toda a papelada." Rachel resmungou. "Ah, esse é lindo, não?" Rachel mostrou a ele uma foto de seu catálogo.

"Você está muito feliz, o que significa que você está planejando algo não muito bom." Jesse disse, se espreguiçando. "Eles não nos oferecem champanhe ou algo assim?" o garoto perguntou, olhando ao redor da loja.

"São dez horas da manhã, Jesse."

"Hmm."

"E não estou planejando nada; estou apenas de bom humor." Rachel afirmou.

"Eu não compraria isso. Você tem que estar planejando alguma coisa para depois sabotar tudo epicamente."

"Eu não estou."

"Rachel, querida, o que quer que seja que você está fazendo, pare."

"Eu não estou planejando nada, Jesse!"

"Então como você explica o fato de estarmos na _Tiffany's_, prestes a comprar para sua bela, ainda assim falsa, noiva um anel de diamantes de três quilates?" Rachel continuou folheando o catálogo e ignorou-o. "Nem mesmo _seu_ anel é assim tão grande."

"Qual é o propósito de ganhar muito dinheiro se você não pode gasta-lo por aqueles que você..."

"Ama?" Jesse terminou com um sorriso. Rachel preferiu ignorar isso também.

"Além disso, depois da incrível performance de Quinn, eu acho que ela merece."

"Ahhhh, sim. A ilustre Quinn Fabray e seus instintos de pit bull. Eu disse para você que ela me conseguiu mais 500 dólares por semana?" Jesse sorriu, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. "Sua Quinn sabe mesmo o que está fazendo."

"Ela tem um instinto natural." Rachel disse, corando, folhando ainda mais o catalogo sem necessidade.

"Então," Jesse disse, "Como você vai fazer a pergunta? Humm? Qual é essa... _aaaaa_... décima proposta de casamento?" Rachel revirou os olhos. "Talvez você deva fazer a pergunta na estréia de _Uma Piscadela E Um Aceno_, no palco, em frente a platéia? Não, não, Ainsley nunca aprovaria. Que tal no _Good Morning América_ enquanto você faz a propaganda da peça... ou então... Já sei! Apenas diga que a ama e acabe logo com essa bobagem." O rapaz revirou os olhos, voltando a cruzar os braços sobre o peito.

"Não tenho idéia do que você está falando."

"Humm." Eles se sentaram em silêncio antes de Rachel desistir do catálogo. "Isso seria muito mais divertido com champanhe."

* * *

Rachel estava sentada no sofá, assistindo o jornal quando a porta da frente abriu. "... Porque _precisamos_ de um vôo direto, e não acho que seja muito a se pedir já que o estúdio nos quer lá, então faça isso acontecer!" Quinn sorriu para Rachel do outro lado da sala, levantando o dedo, indicando que estaria fora do telefone em breve, claramente irritada com a ligação.

A diva olhou Quinn pular por cima das malas no quarto antes de voltar para a sala. "Então, com quem eu preciso falar?" Quinn exigiu da pessoa do outro lado da linha, sorrindo de novo para Rachel, antes de dá-la um beijinho de Olá. "Você lavou as roupas?" Quinn perguntou silenciosamente para a diva, já sabendo a resposta, pois quando fora até o quarto, vira o cesto vazio.

Rachel balançou a cabeça e o rosto de Quinn se iluminou em surpresa e gratidão. "Eu pedi comida chinesa, também." Rachel sussurrou antes de sair do sofá e caminhar rumo a cozinha. Quinn seguiu a diva e parou no arco de entrada, enquanto a recepcionista do estúdio balbuciava do outro lado da linha.

"Muito obrigada, Rachel, eu estou morrendo de fome." Quinn disse, segurando a mão no bocal do telefone. Rachel só balançou a cabeça trazendo as caixinhas de comida até a mesa. Quinn sentou-se à mesa e Rachel a observou engolir a comida "O estúdio quer nos ver em uma semana, então eu sugiro que você faça alguma coisa, e rápido." Quinn disse para a recepcionista.

Rachel riu silenciosamente observando Quinn em toda a sua glória. O telefone da loira praticamente vivia grudado em seu ouvido desde que voltara de Utah. Principalmente porque Quinn estava ansiosa. E com razão. Ela e Rachel combinaram fazer algo muito estúpido. "Então diga isso outra vez!" Quinn grunhiu no telefone, antes de encher a boca mais uma vez.

"Quinn?" Rachel sussurrou.

A loira olhou para cima, a boca cheia, uma sobrancelha erguida. Mas Rachel não disse ou fez qualquer coisa. E então Quinn olhou para baixo. Sobre a mesa, em uma caixinha com um laço azul, estava o mais lindo anel de diamante que Quinn já vira. "Eu ligo depois." Quinn disse antes de desligar o telefone.

Quinn ficou em silêncio por um minuto inteiro enquanto olhava para o anel de três quilates de diamante com suporte de platina. "Você –" Mas foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Rachel continuou comendo, observando Quinn; a loira estava adorável. "Eu –"

"Eu achei que você não ia querer que eu fizesse um grande gesto. Espero que esteja tudo bem?" Quinn apenas balançou a cabeça. "Não se preocupe com o dinheiro. Com os filmes e tudo, eu pude pagar por ele à vista com o adiantamento de Ainsley." Mais acenos. "Eu posso – você que coloca-lo?" Rachel mordeu o lábio e observou Quinn assentir mais uma vez, embora não tenha feito sequer um movimento para apanhar o anel.

Rachel sorriu, limpando as mãos cuidadosamente. Ela pegou a mão de Quinn, e removeu o anel falso que Quinn comprara em Utah. Rachel prometera a si mesma joga-lo no lixo mais tarde. Olhos castanho escuros observavam a expressão de Quinn enquanto deslizava o anel em seu dedo; seu rosto ainda estava chocado.

Rachel esperou Quinn formar palavras, mas a loira apenas olhava para o anel. Finalmente, a diva começou a comer de novo, ainda olhando para Quinn.

Ela não tinha palavras. Foi tão inesperado. O anel era exatamente como ela sempre imaginara que seria e ela estava certa de que queria dividir aquilo com Rachel. E lá estava ele, no seu dedo. E fora a proposta mais perfeita do mundo, discreta, sem falsidades ou desconfortável.

Rachel limpou o lixo do jantar, Quinn ainda petrificada da mesa. Vinte minutos mais tarde, depois de Rachel ter colocado os pijamas, ela voltou à cozinha para recuperar sua noiva. Ela guiou Quinn até o quarto, desligando as luzes antes de deitar. "Estou feliz que você tenha gostado." Rachel sussurrou enquanto Quinn se atrapalhava para pôr suas roupas. Pouco tempo depois, a loira encontrou seu caminho para a cama, segurando a mão na frente do rosto. Ela não se lembrava de ter dormido.

* * *

"Por aqui, senhoritas, todos estão prontos para vocês." Rachel e Quinn trocaram olharas nervosos antes de seguirem a recepcionista ao escritório de vidro. A sala tinha uma mesa de mogno retangular com diversas cadeiras ao redor, e praticamente sorria para elas.

O acordo era assim: o estúdio economizaria dinheiro, não gastando milhões de dólares na propaganda de _Um Encontro_ Por Mês e _Qual De Vocês Eu Amo_. Em vez disso, eles utilizariam os recursos que já haviam pagado para elevarem ainda mais a carreira de Rachel. Rachel apareceria em algumas entrevistas. De repente, seu rosto apareceria em inúmeras capas de revistas. Comerciais e outdoors mostrariam Rachel Berry e seus novos filmes. Mostrariam o musical. Exibiria Quinn e Rachel em um tablóide ou dois. Repentinamente essa vinda-de-não-se-sabe-onde-estrela estaria planejando um casamento de celebridade de que todos os famosos participariam. Publicidade instantânea, sem poupar despesas, mas sem gastar de verdade. Geralmente era por isso que celebridades faziam grandes anúncios em épocas de lançamentos de seus filmes.

Nenhuma das duas ficava feliz com o acordo. No entanto, ao concordar, o estúdio compraria os dois filmes, concordaria em distribuí-los, e seu casamento seria inteiramente pago pela empresa. Desvantagem? Agora, elas não _realmente_ decidiriam nada sobre casamento e ele seria ainda bem maior que antes.

"Srta. Berry, Srta. Fabray, estou tão contente por vê-las novamente. Por favor, sentem-se." Malcolm disse do fundo da sala, Shiloh ao seu lado. A cadeira de Rachel rangeu quando ela alisou a saia antes de sentar ao lado de Quinn. Todos sorriram estranhamente para as duas enquanto o silêncio enchia a sala.

"Excelente!" Uma mulher magra e ruiva finalmente disse de seu lugar na cabeceira, chamando a atenção de todos. "Se todos abrirem a página um de seus relatórios, poderemos começar a planejar o casamento Faberry!" a voz da mulher era aguda e seu sorriso era tão falso quanto suas unhas.

"Relatório?" Quinn sussurrou para Rachel, sua sobrancelha erguida. De fato, em frente à meia dúzia de pessoas ao redor da mesa, e em frente a Quinn e Rachel, estavam três pastas vermelhas.

"Faberry?" Rachel resmungou de volta para a loira com um sorriso incrédulo.

"Sim, Faberry. Foi idéia dos meninos." Um homem jovem disse para as duas com um grande sorriso. "Estatisticamente falando, em Hollywood, se seus nomes combinarem perfeitamente para formar uma aglutinação, vocês terão 87% de chances de fazer mais sucesso do que casais com nomes que não combinam. Parabéns!" Quinn e Rachel trocaram olhares de dúvida, sorrindo confusas de volta para ele.

"Sim, obrigado Bradley." A ruiva disse, abrindo a pasta. "Voltando ao relatório. Vocês nos deram carta branca com relação ao casamento, então, eu só gostaria de checar antes de continuar em velocidade máxima."

"Isso seria adorável." Rachel sorriu, segurando a mão de Quinn na sua sobre seu colo. A loira apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto abria a primeira página do seu relatório. O titulo: _Decorações_, estava olhando para ela.

Uma hora mais tarde, Quinn e Rachel franziam o rosto enquanto tentavam ignorar a dor de cabeça. Elas só terminaram cinco seções do relatório das vinte e cinco. Até agora, elas sabiam que estariam carregadas de flores brancas – rosas, lírios, margaridas – em seu casamento ao ar livre e na recepção, um bolo de baunilha de cinco andares – todos juraram que seria vegano – música ao vivo – e uma nova boyband – e uma lista de 400 convidados – entre eles celebridades e amigos e família. Aquele certamente _não_ era o casamento delas, e sim o de duas pessoas que permitiram que um estúdio preparasse tudo.

"Isso é um circo." Quinn murmurou para Rachel.

"Concordo." A diva grunhiu.

"E eu não tenho certeza se tudo isso vai dar certo." Quinn disse para a ruiva. "Aonde vocês pretendem montar um casamento ao ar livre em Nova York com essa quantidade de convidados, considerando quem nós somos?" ela sabia que estúdio estava pagando a conta, ela apenas não acreditava que metade daquela gente aparecesse – elas eram praticamente ninguém.

Stacy – a ruiva – estava ocupada fazendo anotações, enquanto respondia. "Isso é porque nós não vamos fazer." Ela respondeu distraidamente. Rachel olhou para Quinn.

"Desculpe, eu não entendi. Eu pensei que você tinha dito que seria mais barato se não fizéssemos o casamento em L.A., onde era originalmente?" a diva perguntou. Stacy tampou a caneta.

"Nós não vamos preparar a cerimôniaem Nova York, _ou_ em L.A., eu pensei que vocês sabiam." Ela disse, seus olhos em Malcolm na outra extremidade da mesa.

"Senhoritas, você não receberam meu Tweet? Mudamos o local do casamento."

"Não," Rachel disse lentamente. "Não recebemos. Para aonde mais iríamos?" cada par de olhos se voltou para Stacy, a cabeça enterrada em seu relatório novamente, virando as páginas.

"Bem," Stacy continuou. "Tanto L.A. quanto Nova York seriam muito caras. Francamente, a _maioria_ dos lugares seria muito caro e já que a localização é a única coisa em que ainda não gastamos dinheiro, pensamos em ser um pouco mais criativos." Ela explicou, folheando suas anotações. "Ah há!" ela disse. "Encontrei." Seu sorriso dava medo. "Fizemos uma pequena pesquisa, entendem, e pensamos 'que melhor lugar para fazer o casamento senão aonde vocês duas se conheceram e se apaixonaram?' Lima, Ohio. Tenho certeza de que vocês conhecem esse lugar." Seu sorriso era brincalhão, como se tivesse acabado de dar uma noticia sensacional.

Cada par de olhos esperou por alguma reação do casal. E eles não ficaram decepcionados.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHH! Terminei! Cara, tó feliz! Eu sei que demorou, e alguns também sabem que me custou 9 hrs em frente ao PC para traduzir METADE deste capítulo - claro que nesse meio tempo eu comi, fui ao banheiro, e cochilei um pouco - mas simplesmente porque queria muito chegar nessa última parte. Próximo capítulo Doce Lar, Ohio, e a volta das nossas heroínas à terra natal, reencontram velhos amigos e o novo Glee Club... Obrigada pelas Reviews! BJS!**

**OBS: 17,000 caracteres... e esse nem é o maior capítulo até agora! O.O**


	13. Doce Lar, Ohio

**Doce Lar, Ohio**

_Era 14 de fevereiro, e apenas um dia após terem chegado em casa de _Sundance_. A viagem tinha esgotado as duas, mas quando elas chegaram em Nova York, se sentiam realizadas e entusiasmadas com seus futuros._

_Elas não falaram sobre o Dia dos Namorados, principalmente porque não havia muito o que dizer. No ano anterior, Quinn prepara café da manhã, almoço e jantar especiais para Rachel, e a diva escrevera uma música para Quinn sobre a sobremesa que fizera. Nada extravagante._

_Mas este ano, com a verdade revelada, ambas sabiam que queriam fazer algo para a outra, mas cientes de que não poderia ser algo extravagante – seria um pouco suspeito se Quinn gastasse milhões de dólares no vestido azul marinho de _Funny Girl_ que a diva sempre quis, e igualmente suspeito se Rachel cantasse mais uma das várias músicas que escrevera sobre a loira._

_Assim, Quinn apenas cozinharia algo para a diva e Rachel iria à uma loja de bolsas – apesar do fato de que ela estava _assiiiiim_ perto de gastar uma tonelada de dinheiro em uma pequena butique em Soho – para comprar uma pasta super na moda, ainda assim sofisticada de vintage para a loira, agora que sua carreira era um sucesso. Nada extravagante._

_Como nos velhos tempos, Quinn levantou-se cedo para fazer o café da manhã para Rachel, e estava de pé ao lado da cama, pronta para acordar a diva e presenteá-la com a refeição antes de Rachel sair para o teatro. Mas, então, os gemidos começaram._

_Aquele era dificilmente o primeiro sonho que Rachel tinha sobre ter relações sexuais com Quinn. Mas, recentemente, a freqüência de seus sonhos eróticos pareceram multiplicar e flutuavam até sua mente quase todas as noites. Alguns eram vívidos. Outros nem tanto. Às vezes, Rachel acordava com a nítida sensação de que estivera a poucos segundos de ter um orgasmo sem nem mesmo se lembrar porquê. Este foi um desses momentos; um dos momentos que Rachel odiava e amava – odiava, porque não conseguia lembrar as coisas gostosas que provavelmente seguiriam, e amava, porque as imagens não poderiam assombrá-la durante o dia._

_A sobrancelha de Quinn lentamente se ergueu enquanto Rachel se remexia na cama e gemia baixinho. "Bem, bom dia, Srta. Berry." Quinn murmurou para a garota adormecida, segurando a bandeja de comida com uma mão, sorrindo presunçosamente. Rachel se mexeu de novo, seus lábios fartos partindo enquanto gemia, e se aconchegando ainda mais ao lado de Quinn da cama, quase em antecipação. Era isso que Quinn esperava, pelo menos. "Rachel," sussurrou Quinn, seu tom tão baixo que deixava claro estar falando com Rachel no sonho. "Você não sabe ainda, mas eu vou fazer todos os seus sonhos se tornarem realidade."_

_A loira se permitiu um minuto inteiro apenas observando a outra, até perceber que estava sendo incrivelmente assustadora – e também, (e mais importante, porque quando Rachel Berry está na sua cama gemendo, você a deixa continuar), o café da manhã da diva estava ficando frio – e sentou na borda da cama para acordar a morena._

_Rachel foi completamente puxada para fora de seu sonho quando Quinn passou seus dedos pelos seus cabelos embaraçados. "Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Rach!" Quinn cumprimentou a garota brilhantemente, amando o modo como o rosto da diva estava tão vermelho, tentando recuperar o controle. _

_Rachel sentira falta das três refeições diárias de Quinn e suas habilidades na cozinha, e Quinn amara a nova pasta. Elas não puderam passar mais tempo juntas por causa de seu dia agitado, mas o tempo que gastavam uma com a outra era maravilhoso, pois estavam de volta com os calendários cheios e quase nunca se viam._

_E mais tarde naquela noite... "Quinn?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"É estranho... eu sinto como se você estivesse no meu sonho noite passada, ou mais precisamente, esta manhã..."_

_Quinn riu para si mesma, apagando as luzes e deitando na cama ao lado de Rachel. "Não tenho dúvidas de que estava, Rach. Feliz Dia dos Namorados."_

_Rachel franziu as sobrancelhas com o tom de Quinn. "Feliz Dia dos Namorados." Ela respondeu de volta, caindo contra o colchão, ainda um pouco confusa com a loira. Nem dez minutos depois, após Quinn ter caído no sono, Rachel sentou-se ereta na cama enquanto lembrava de apenas uma parte de seu sonho. Atmosfera esfumaçada, luzes girando, e uma loira sexy debaixo de Rachel, enquanto a diva prendia os quadris de Quinn com os seus._

_Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram para a garota ao seu lado, com preocupação. "Eu tenho a nítida impressão de que as coisas estão prestes a mudar."_

* * *

"Nós não vamos preparar a cerimôniaem Nova York, _ou_ em L.A., eu pensei que vocês sabiam." Ela disse, seus olhos em Malcolm na outra extremidade da mesa.

"Senhoritas, você não receberam meu Tweet? Mudamos o local do casamento."

"Não," Rachel disse lentamente. "Não recebemos. Para aonde mais iríamos?" cada par de olhos se voltou para Stacy, a cabeça enterrada em seu relatório novamente, virando as páginas.

"Bem," Stacy continuou. "Tanto L.A. quanto Nova York seriam muito caras. Francamente, a _maioria_ dos lugares seria muito caro e já que a localização é a única coisa em que ainda não gastamos dinheiro, pensamos em ser um pouco mais criativos." Ela explicou, folheando suas anotações. "Ah há!" ela disse. "Encontrei." Seu sorriso dava medo. "Fizemos uma pequena pesquisa, entendem, e pensamos 'que melhor lugar para fazer o casamento senão aonde vocês duas se conheceram e se apaixonaram?' Lima, Ohio. Tenho certeza de que vocês conhecem esse lugar." Seu sorriso era brincalhão, como se tivesse acabado de dar uma noticia sensacional.

Cada par de olhos esperou por alguma reação do casal. E eles não ficaram decepcionados. O silêncio pairou no ar por apenas um momento antes de ser invadido por gritos simultâneos.

"Absoooolutamente não!"

"Vocês estão _malucos_!

"De jeito _nenhum_ eu vou voltar para lá!"

"Eu protesto _veementemente_ toda e qualquer proposta que inclua Ohio e/ou Lima com relação a mim _e_ minha noiva!"

"É o _fim_ desse acordo e vocês podem enfia-lo lá na –"

"Tudo bem! Vamos dar uma pausa, não é?" Shiloh disse, enquanto ficava de pé, tirando a atenção de seus colegas de trabalho da gritaria das garotas, ainda fumegantes. Os rostos de Rachel e Quinn estavam vermelhos, ainda com claras expressões de raiva enquanto a morena mais alta se aproximava delas. "Vamos." Ela disse suavemente, inclinando a cabeça em direção à porta, esperando.

Rachel olhou para Quinn e a loira assentiu, levantando-se de sua cadeira, oferecendo uma mão para Rachel antes de seguir Shiloh até um escritório vazio. A diva rapidamente sentou-se na confortável cadeira de couro atrás da mesa abandonada, e viu sua noiva cruzar os braços e pôr-se em silêncio contra uma parede. "Não vamos fazer isso." Quinn respondeu friamente, sem tirar os olhos do tapete cor de creme, enquanto se dirigia a Shiloh.

A agente caiu em uma cadeira em frente a Quinn, frustrada. "Você sabe que tem que fazer."

"Nós não temos que fazer _nada_." Quinn grunhiu, finalmente olhando para a mulher.

"É claro que sim. E não estou apenas falando do contrato que vocês assinaram. Eu também estou falando que metade da sua lista de clientes têm projetos pendentes com o estúdio. Quinn, você brinca com eles, eles brincam com você, simples assim."

Rachel mordeu os lábios sem tirar os olhos de Quinn. Depois de Quinn intervir no acordo com Conduit Studios, as equipes e elenco de _Qual De Vocês Eu Amo_ e _Um Encontro Por Mês_ assinaram contrato com Quinn como agente. E por causa de sua relação com a promoção do estúdio, Quinn então, começou a falar com outros agentes da Conduit sobre novos projetos para seus clientes.

"Nós vamos fazer isso." Rachel resmungou. A cabeça de Quinn virou para a diva, a boca aberta, seus olhos se estreitando.

"Rach."

"Srta. Shiloh está certa, Quinn."

"Nós podemos sair deste acordo –"

"Tenho certeza de que o contrato tem uma brecha, mas os nossos amigos têm projetos com o estúdio e você não quer que eles sejam colocados na lista negra porque quebramos nosso acordo."

Quinn olhou para longe dos olhos castanhos de Rachel, enquanto tocava o pingente de seu cordão. Claro que Rachel estava certa, mas Quinn estava preparada para perder alguns amigos se fosse para se livrar de Lima. "E além do mais, Quinn, não vai ser tão ruim."

A loira olhou para Rachel com um sorriso incrédulo. "Você está brincando, não?"

Rachel deu de ombros enquanto descansava os dois pés em cima da mesa. "Meus pais ficarão animados, poderíamos passar mais tempo com Mercedes e eu gostaria de rever o Glee Club."

Quinn riu alto, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. "Você quer que o casamento seja em Lima tanto quanto eu, Rach."

"Bem... eu jurei no dia da formatura nunca mais voltar e mantive minha promessa. Exceto naquele dia." Rachel cantarolou com um sorriso. "E nós duas sabemos quão amável isso se tornou." Os olhos de Quinn encontraram os de Rachel e sorriu com a alegria que encontrou – as duas lembrando do dia em que Rachel salvara Quinn.

"Você vai ficar mesmo bem com isso?" Quinn perguntou gravemente. Rachel recostou na cadeira e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça enquanto sorria.

"Eu não sei. Parece meio... _esplêndido_ agora que tive tempo para pensar."

"Esplêndido?" Quinn perguntou com um sorriso.

"Bem, Quinn, eu estou estrelando um show da Broadway, dois filmes de sucesso e vou casar com a Rainha do Baile. Eu diria que estou bem na fita. Se tenho mesmo que voltar a Lima, agora é a hora certa." Quinn começou a rir assim que Rachel disse 'estrelando' e gargalhou ainda mais depois de 'Rainha do Baile'.

Quinn olhou para Shiloh e deu de ombros enquanto revirava os olhos. "Eu acho que nós vamos nos casar em Lima." Shiloh suspirou aliviada, e ficou de pé.

"Então, vamos terminar esta reunião." Quinn estendeu a mão para Rachel segurar, enquanto a diva fazia seu caminho em direção à porta. A loira apertou sua mão e Rachel lhe lançou um sorriso, voltando a sala de reuniões.

Era uma escolha fácil para Rachel. Ela sabia que era importante para a carreira de Quinn fazer tudo o que Conduit queria. Na sua cabeça, no entanto, ela sabia que mudanças deveriam ser feitas. De jeito _nenhum_ seu casamento seria aquele lixo branco que Conduit queria. Era o _seu_ casamento, afinal, e elas estavam dispostas a pagar por ele antes do estúdio se envolver.

Stacy sorriu quando as três mulheres voltaram para a sala e se sentaram. "Tudo resolvido, então?" ela perguntou a Shiloh. A agente balançou a cabeça. "Maravilhoso. Agora eu gostaria de falar um pouco sobre o estilo do casamento e a data exata."

"Já falamos sobre decorações." Quinn grunhiu, não querendo mais perder um minuto naquele escritório.

"Sim, mas eu estava me referindo à aparência geral para as câmeras."

"_O que_ isso significa exatamente?" Rachel colocou uma mão na coxa de Quinn tentando acalma-la, e a loira franziu a testa, irritada por Rachel querer ser tão boazinha. Quinn não apreciava ser boa com quem lhe dizia o que fazer.

"A lista de convidados, festa de casamento, tema..."

"Você tem nossa lista de convidados e festa de casamento, e eu pensei que o tema fosse primavera?" Rachel perguntou, parecendo intrigada.

"Bem... a lista de convidados é ótima. A data exata no casamento será em 12 de março para se encaixar nas suas férias escolares. Todos sabem disso, certo?" as garotas assentiram. "Tudo isso está certo. Mas a festa de casamento, no entanto..."

"O que há de errado com a festa de casamento?"

Stacy parecia um pouco hesitante, puramente uma encenação, Rachel presumiu, antes que a ruiva estalasse os dedos. "É que... os dois... _colegas_ de trabalho de Quinn, não são exatamente prontos para a câmera." A sobrancelha de Quinn subiu e Rachel se inclinou para frente.

"Sinto muito? Prontos para a câmera?"

"E Rachel... Jesse é brilhante como ator e tudo... mas..."

"Mas, _o quê_?" Rachel perguntou com uma careta.

"Nós temos um grupo de foco que está testando o visual. 90% deles concordaram que os amigos de Quinn são um pouco... _incomuns_... e 100% do grupo acha que Jesse St. James parece mais um adversário de Quinn e um ex-namorado com um passado ruim com relação à Rachel. Desculpe... mas eles vão ter que sair."

"Como é?" Quinn cerrou os dentes, sentando melhor na cadeira, completamente chocada por sua festa de casamento lhe estar sendo ditada.

Brad, o jovem sentado de frente para a duas, limpou a garganta. "Quando todos ouviram o que Jesse fez a Rachel no colégio, ficaram irritados. Eles acham que a amizade dele com Rachel é falsa e apenas uma maneira se aproximar de vocês para feze-las terminar. Não gostaram dele."

Rachel balançou a cabeca em descrença e compartilhou um olhar com Quinn, encontrando a loira sorrindo. "Por que essa expressão presunçosa, Quinn Fabray?"

A loira riu, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. "Jesse não passou no teste do grupo de foco." A sobrancelha de Quinn subiu, enquanto ela sorria. "Isso é engraçado."

"Bem, eles não gostaram de Lídia e Jeremy também." Rachel respondeu com um muxoxo.

"Eles vão ficar animadíssimos. Eles não odeiam aquelas roupas de grife e câmeras." Rachel revirou os olhos antes de se voltar para Stacy.

"Então o que isso significa?"

"Bem, eles amaram a Mercedes. Sua história com Quinn realmente parece ótima e eles gostaram de sua personalidade impetuosa." Quinn cobriu o rosto com as mãos, balançando enquanto ria, toda a conversa era muito louca. "Mas eles acham que a amizade com seus amigos de Julliard não é pessoal suficiente, eles querem uma conexão mais profunda."

"Isso é um _absurdo_! _Por que_ estamos permitindo que um grupo de foco nos diga o que fazer no nosso casamento?"

"Eu acho que é melhor seguirmos para o tema!" Stacy sorriu, virando uma nova página em seu relatório, na esperança de evitar mais argumentos. "Dan, acho que você pode lidar com isso?" a ruiva perguntou ao homem à sua esquerda.

Dan sorriu amplamente, e Rachel revirou os olhos com o fato de Quinn ainda estar rindo. "Já que o casamento será a segunda parte do especial de TV, a primeira parte apresentará ao público o seu relacionamento: como vocês se conheceram, se apaixonaram, a preparação para o casamento, e assim por diante. Basicamente, queremos um tema que possa resumir o que vocês são."

"Por favor, continue." Rachel disse através dos risos de Quinn. A loira ainda estava cobrindo o rosto enquanto se permitia a ousadia de continuar sorrindo.

"O _tema_," Dan disse mais alto, tentando abafar a histeria de Quinn, "Será Glee Club. Onde vocês se conheceram e já que você, Srta. Berry, é reconhecida por seu talento, pensamos que seria perfeito. O grupo de foco adorou a idéia, porque de certa forma, ela humaniza ainda mais vocês e melhora essa história de amor."

"Eu já posso ver em minha mente," Stacy disse, sonhadora, reclinando-se na cadeira e fechando os olhos. "Vamos filmar a cidade e a escola, o interior da sala do coral, prateleiras com fotos de antigas performances... e depois... um _close_ em uma foto de vocês duas na época do Glee Club desaparecerá até mostra-las atualmente. Tem romance escrito em toda a coisa." A mulher rapidamente se virou para a direita. "Escreva um lembrete sobre precisarmos tirar fotos de Srta. Berry ensaiando _Uma Piscadela E Um Aceno_, das duas em suas universidades, e do negócio com os cães de Srta. Fabray." A ruiva suspirou, voltando a se acomodar na cadeira. "Essa história praticamente se escreveu sozinha."

Rachel esfregou a testa, vendo lágrimas descerem pelas bochechas de Quinn. "Isso tudo é muito bom, mas vocês pesquisaram meu relacionamento com Quinn na época do ensino médio?" Rachel estava perdendo a paciência com as gargalhadas da loira ao seu lado.

"Eles acham que é a história de amor perfeita: garota popular e reprimida se apaixona pela estranha da escola; seu completo oposto." Rachel bufou quando as gargalhadas de Quinn se tornaram mais histéricas. Ela achava mais do que engraçado o fato de que sua vida acabara de ser perfeitamente resumida com uma só frase. "O público adora histórias de amor assim, Srta. Berry, é simplesmente perfeito."

Stacy sorriu satisfeita. "Porque o Glee Club _é_ a sua festa de casamento." Quinn riu mais alto ainda, e caiu sobre a mesa de mogno, batendo a cabeça várias vezes, até voltar a sentar-se novamente, segurando a barriga com as mãos.

"O que _diabos_ isso significa?" Rachel se irritou, olhando para a loira irritada.

"Nós achamos que Santana Lopez e Brittany Pierce seriam as perfeitas damas de honra assim como Mercedes Jones. Embora também gostemos da idéia de introduzir alguns homens na festa; balancear as coisas um pouco."

"Balancear?" Rachel bufou.

"Bem, Santana será a dama de honra principal e–"

Rachel jogou os braços para o ar e fez a pergunta que a loira sorridente não estava tão preocupada para fazer no momento. "E quanto a Mercedes?"

"Bem... embora a audiência tenha gostado da personalidade de Mercedes e o relacionamento de Quinn com ela... o público acha que Santana é um pouco mais... apreciada pelas câmeras." _Oh, para o inferno que não_, Rachel pensou com um sorriso cético. "Então Santana aparecerá primeiro, _depois_ Mercedes, e depois a Srta. Pierce."

"E a _minha_ festa de casamento?"

"Bem, é aí que o balanço aparece! Pensamos em três moças para Quinn e três rapazes para você!"

"E quem exatamente _vai estar_ na minha festa de casamento?" Rachel perguntou com os dentes cerrados.

"Aqui estão: todos adoram um melhor amigo gay animadinho, então Kurt Hummel será seu padrinho de casamento principal, Noah Puckerman é muito bonito, se a foto que temos do ensino médio é alguma indicação, e Finn Hudson é–" De repente, Quinn parou de rir. _Porra, porra, porra, merda, merda, merda, droga, droga, droga!_

"Oh, você só pode estar brincando comigo!" Rachel grunhiu, ficando de pé tão rápido que fez a cadeira em que estava sentada cair no chão, batendo as palmas da mão na mesa. Quinn e Shiloh arrastaram Rachel até o escritório vazio, enquanto a diva dizia um punhado de palavrões em direção a Stacy.

"Isso é um ULTRAJE! Finn Hudson estará no MEU casamento no diaem que BarbraStraisandder um desempenho ruim!"

"Eu sei, Rach, se acalme, nos vamos dar um jeito." Quinn tentou acalma-la, observando Rachel caminhar de um lado para o outro.

"Você não se importa nem um pouco? Você não está chateada com isso?"

"Você pode nos dar um momento, por favor?" Quinn disse baixinho para Shiloh. A agente assentiu e saiu da sala rapidamente. Uma vez que Quinn teve certeza de que estavam sozinhas, ela segurou os ombros de Rachel com as mãos. "Rachel, olhe para mim."

A diva olhou para cima hesitante, e suspirou profundamente. "Em primeiro lugar, é impossível Finn ter passado no teste do grupo de foco e vou exigir uma recontagem." Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios da loira. "Em segundo lugar, de jeito nenhum ele vai estar no casamento, nem em lugar algum. Você realmente acha que _Finn Hudson_ estaria disposto a ficar sentado lá, assistindo _nosso_ casamento? Eu não acho." Rachel riu um pouco com a verdade de tudo aquilo. "Vamos conversar com eles e ver o que acontece."

"Eu não quero que nosso casamento seja aquele lixo totalmente branco, Quinn." A loira assentiu lentamente, enquanto olhava nos olhos de Rachel, sorrindo.

"Nem eu, superstar."

"Charlene pode brigar com eles, certo?"

"Sim. Eles pagam por tudo e nós cuidamos do resto."

"Você não está chateada por Mercedes não ser sua principal dama de honra?"

"Sim, mas ela vai ficar ainda mais chateada. Eu tenho quase certeza de que vamos ver um duelo entre Mercedes e Santana e pela primeira vez, estou ansiosa com isso." Rachel riu assim como Quinn, antes de suspirar e alisar a saia.

"Isso está se transformando em um verdadeiro parto de amor." Rachel resmungou. Foi a vez de Quinn suspirar, encostando-se na parede, cruzando os braços.

"Eu sei," A loira sussurrou e depois revirou os olhos. "Eu nem mesmo tenho certeza de como chegamos até aqui."

"Acho que foi uma série de mentiras que se transformou na maior teia de confusões que se pode imaginar."

"Mas eu não me arrependo de nada, e você?" Quinn perguntou em voz baixa, olhando para a diva. Rachel ficou em silêncio, considerando.

"É meio difícil se arrepender de algo que se transformou na melhor coisa que já me aconteceu."

"Eu concordo." Quinn respondeu, com um sorriso torto. Rachel abaixou a cabeça e sorriu também. Estava ficando difícil poder controlar tudo o que acontecia em sua vida e o que não poderia. Mas ela sabia que ter Quinn ao seu lado tornaria tudo mais suportável. Tudo parecia surreal na presença da loira.

"Então, o que vamos fazer?" Rachel perguntou.

"Vamos lá e ouvimos o que eles dizem. Estou realmente muito animada para ouvir as outras idéias malucas que eles tem." Quinn respondeu, batendo seu ombro no de Rachel com um sorriso. A loira tinha desistido de se preocupar com o casamento. No passado, ela sempre pensara que aquele momento seria como caminhar em direção a um pelotão de fuzilamento. E o maior medo de todos: estar ao lado de um homem que não amava. Agora tudo parecia ser o completo oposto. O casamento seria o maior espetáculo da história de Lima, mas pelo menos ela estaria ao lado de Rachel. O resto... meio que não importava.

E além disso, Quinn pensava, até que Rachel finalmente fosse honesta sobre seus sentimentos, tudo não passava apenas de uma encenação. Seria como caminhar no tapete vermelho, ela seguiria com a maré, fazendo o que tinha que fazer para ajudar Rachel e seus amigos, e depois, voltar a sua antiga vida com a diva.

Quinn ficou em silêncio enquanto observava a confusão no rosto de Rachel. "_Noah_ e _Finn_ são melhores que Jesse?" Rachel perguntou. Quinn sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não pensaria assim. Ao menos Jesse não é tão horrível hojeem dia. Finn, por outro lado... Deus, o que eu não daria só para... para..." Quinn fez uma careta, agarrando o ar com as mãos.

"Eu não tenho exatamente certeza do que você está fazendo, mas obrigado por fazer mesmo assim." Rachel riu.

"Hei," disse Quinn, fazendo Rachel dar meia volta antes que pudesse sair do escritório. "Esta é de longe a situação ideal. E eu odeio que este dia esteja sendo influenciado por tantas pessoas, menos aquelas a quem vai afetar-"

"Eu acho que você está prestes a pedir desculpas, Quinn, e realmente, sou _eu_ que devo pedir desculpas a você."

"Rachel-"

"Não," a diva disse, se aproximando da loira. "Nós decidimos nos casar para que eu conseguisse o papelem Uma PiscadelaEUm Aceno. Agora, estamos deixando este estúdio idiota ditar o que devemos fazer apenas para que meus filmes tenham a publicidade adequada. Isso não é você. Isso não é sobre você. Mas você ainda assim está fazendo tudo isso. E você nem sequer pensou duas vezes! Você tem sido tão incrível-"

"Rachel, pare! Eu quero que você seja bem sucedida e este é um preço pequeno a pagar por-"

"Existem outras maneiras. Ainda podemos desistir!"

"Você sabe que não podemos e eu não quero. Matt realmente está começando a escrever um roteiro, Zach vai interpretar o melhor amigo em uma comédia romântica, Chris pode dirigir um filme de drama pelo qual está muito animado, e você vai estar em milhares de cinemas por todos os lugares enquanto vive seu sonho no palco. E tudo porque estou casando com a minha melhor amiga, Rachel, eu honestamente não vejo dificuldade nisso."

Rachel suspirou lentamente, lutando contra o peso do amor que sentia pela loira. "Mas, Quinn-"

"Estamos nisso juntas." Quinn interrompeu. "Estamos nisso juntas." Ela repetiu com ênfase.

"Juntas." Rachel ecoou.

"Nada mais importa."

"Não." a diva sussurrou, balançando a cabeça.

Quinn pegou o rosto de Rachel entre as mãos. "No final do dia, quando a poeira abaixar, vamos estar uma ao lado da outra."

"Vamos." Rachel suspirou, fechando os olhos brevemente. "E tudo vai ter valido a pena."

"Exatamente. Juntas, vamos enfrentar tudo isso. Mesmo que eles queiram que Finn Hudson nos case, não importa." Rachel riu, colocando a mão na cabeça.

"Meu Deus, isso é loucura."

"Posso perguntar você sua reação foi tão... ardente quando ouviu o nome de Finn?"

Rachel resmungou antes de olhar para Quinn. "Não é só o Finn." A sobrancelha de Quinn se elevou e Rachel revirou os olhos. "Você _realmente_ acha que eu quero que Noah Puckerman, pai da sua filha, um mulherengo extraordinário, esteja de pé ao meu lado no altar? O mesmo Noah Puckerman que estava apaixonado por você no ultimo ano? Eu aposto que ele vai paquerar você _violentamente_."

"Oh, ele vai." Quinn disse, sorrindo. "Isso incomoda você?"

Assustados olhos castanhos observaram Quinn. "I-isso – sim... não. Eu só – tudo seria tão desconfortável, e... eu só, quero dizer... Eu me preocupo se você seria influenciada ou _persuadida_ a... não que eu ache que você está me enganando, eu acho-"

Quinn suspirou pesadamente, forçando um sorriso a aparecer; ela _realmente_ não queria brigar com Rachel e sua negação profundamente semeada naquele momento, não quando precisava da diva para suportar o resto da reunião. "Tudo bem, Rachel." A boca da diva fechou, enquanto ela assentia. "Vamos acabar com isso."

Elas voltaram ao escritório vazio apenas dois minutos depois.

"Sue pirada Sylvester não vai nos casar, Shiloh!"

"Ela é ao menos licenciada para fazer isso? Isso é absolutamente ilógico!"

"De todos os planos _insanos_ que essas pessoas tiveram-"

"Garotas, vamos lá. Respirem fundo!" Shiloh disse. "Ela nos procurou. Estávamos no perímetro da escola e ela queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Quando nós dissemos ela simplesmente pulou na oportunidade. Ela é licenciada, embora só tenha realizado uma cerimônia."

"_Sim_, a dela _mesma_!" Quinn bufou.

"Mas ela foi sua treinadora por anos, Quinn, ela disse que via você como uma filha, ela tinha algumas divertidas e coloridas coisas a dizer sobre Rachel-"

"Oh, eu _aposto_!"

"E ela é bem conhecida! Ela é uma grande personalidade e a pessoa perfeita para casar vocês, considerando toda a história."

"Isso é... isso é – loucura!" Rachel declarou, jogando as mãos para cima.

"Eu entendo, mas já nos comprometemos com a festa de casamento e-"

Rachel virou-se para encarar a mulher. "Comprometemos? _Como você_ se comprometeu? Tudo o que você disse foi que se Finn Husdon der para trás, você o trocaria por Mike Chang!"

"Nós achamos que esse foi um bom compromisso!"

"Ah, sim, porque Matt Rutherford fica melhor _atrás_ da câmera e não realmente conta porque só esteve no Glee Club por um ano! Não importa se ele é um dos meus melhores amigos e se trabalhei com ele recentemente! E Artie ficaria mal na câmera por causa das 'luvas', por isso naturalmente _ele_ está fora. Mas _Sam_: o-Ken-da-minha-noiva-Barbie seria uma _ótima_ alternativa se mais alguém desistir! Vocês não se importam se essas _pessoas_ não estão na minha vida há décadas ou se elas me tratavam horrivelmente no ensino médio, _assim como_ minha noiva!"

"Saia!" Quinn bufou para Shiloh antes de se voltar para Rachel. "Vamos precisar de apenas um minuto." Quinn sussurrou, deslizando para trás de Rachel e massageando os ombros da morena. "Feche os olhos. É isso aí; respire beeeem fundo. Muito bem... agora imagine seu lugar mais feliz-"

"Você está zombando de mim, não?" Rachel brincou, mantendo os olhos fechados. Quinn riu antes de abraçar Rachel por trás.

"Basta seguir o que eles dizem, Berry." Rachel bufou, sentindo a tensão deixar seu corpo enquanto estava nos braços de Quinn. "Imagine o _lindo_ dia do casamento-"

"Um que Charlene planejou e _não_ estes bárbaros!"

A risada de Quinn ecoou no ouvido de Rachel enquanto a loira descansava o queixo no ombro da morena. "Exatamente. Existem velas e flores em todos os lugares. Seus pais estão sorrindo e todos os nossos amigos estão dançando e sorrindo." Quinn sussurrou, e sorriu ao perceber que Rachel estava relaxando. "E, oh Meu Deus, quem está ali? Rachel, Barbra Straisand está no nosso casamento!"

Rachel riu e deu um tapinha de leve nos braços da loira. "Quinn... você realmente acha que Barbra apareceria?"

Quinn rui baixinho, apertando o abraço em torno de Rachel. "Eu acho que se ela não fosse tão ocupada, adoraria aparecer por lá."

"Nós deveríamos enviar a ela um convite escrito à mão. Eu sempre achei que pessoas são mais receptivas quando há um toque pessoal na coisa." Quinn assentiu lentamente.

"Vamos ver isso."

"Ela certamente poderia equilibrar os jovens e talentosos atores e músicos que estarão no nosso casamento, estimulando a equipe do estúdio, assim conseguiríamos mais publicidade."

"Ele daria um toque clássico ao lugar."

"Absolutamente. E temos mesmo certeza de que Tom Cruise está filmando nas Ilhas Fiji e por isso não pode aparecer?"

Quinn riu de novo. "Acredite em mim, Rach. Eu chequei isso três vezes." Quinn duvidava que Tom Cruise fosse aparecer no seu casamento, mesmo que estivesse livre. Mas gostava de falar sobre aquilo com Rachel. E ela checou três vezes, de verdade, apenas para ter certeza.

Rachel suspirou, seus olhos piscando lentamente, virando nos braços de Quinn. "Obrigada." Ela sussurrou com um sorriso, abraçando a loira. Quinn correu os dedos pelos cabelos de Rachel confortavelmente.

"Acho que Sylvester vai ser hilária." Rachel começou a tremer de tanto rir.

"Eu prevejo grandes quantidades de consumo de álcool no dia do nosso casamento."

"Nós vamos ficar bem."

Rachel suspirou profundamente e abraçou Quinn mais forte. "Eu sei. Mas podemos ir para casa agora?"

"Claro." Quinn sussurrou com um sorriso. "Com uma condição."

Rachel bufou, batendo os pés no chão. "Eu juro que não vou cantar_ Party in the USA _de novo no caminho para casa, Quinn! Eu já expliquei que ela só é legal na viagem de Nova York até L.A!

Quinn segurou às mãos no ar, em rendição. "Só queria ter certeza."

* * *

Mercedes se encostou em seu carro, a bolha que fizera com o chiclete espocando alto enquanto examinava a saída do Aeroporto Internacional de Dayton. Era um dos primeiros vôos e poucas pessoas deixavam o terminal, no entanto, ela não pôde enxergar Quinn e Rachel. Ela brevemente relanceou uma alta, ruiva magra com óculos escuros enormes e um casaco na moda, antes de suspirar alto. "Onde diabos elas estão?"

Ela bocejou alto, esfregando os olhos cansados. Mercedes apanhou o celular, encontrando o número que procurava e clicou no botão de chamada, mas foi parar na caixa postal. Ela apelou para o próximo nome da lista e repetiu o processo. Não muito longe, o som de um celular tocando foi ouvido, mas os ombros de Mercedes quando uma loira baixinha atendeu.

"_Mercedes_?" Rachel sussurrou.

"Rach? Onde vocês estão? Eu estou aqui na frente."

"_Sim, estamos vendo. Estaremos logo aí_."

"Eu não vejo _você_." Mercedes revidou, mas não obteve resposta. Ela assobiou cansada. "Você desligou na minha cara..." ela resmungou antes de revirar os olhos e entrar no carro. Se Rachel e Quinn poderiam vê-la, ela não esperaria do lado de fora no frio.

Mercedes pulou ligeiramente no banco da frente quando a porta do carro bateu, olhando pelo espelho retrovisor, ela gritou. "O que _diabos_ vocês pensam estar fazendo no meu carro? Eu _pareço_ um motorista de táxi?" Mercedes virou para olhar para as duas mulheres desconhecidas que se acomodaram no seu banco traseiro. "Eu vou chutar a bunda de vocês _duas_ se não-" as palavras morreram em seus lábios agora que tinha uma melhor visão das duas. De primeira, elas eram uma ruiva alta e uma loira baixinha, com cabelos encaracolados. Agora que realmente as via, Mercedes jogou a cabeça para trás e deu uma gargalhada.

"Você pode parar agora, sabe." Quinn disse, com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso assassino.

"Oh, não, eu não posso." Mercedes riu, antes de segurar o telefone na frente das duas. "Sorriam." Rachel sorriu e Quinn revirou os olhos, Mercedes tirando a foto. "Oh, isso é muito bom."

"Nós não queremos que ninguém saiba que estamos aqui, ainda." Quinn murmurou, se acomodando melhor no assento. "_Alguém_ deixou escapar que estaríamos chegando em Lima hoje, por isso, os disfarces."

"Eu protesto!" Rachel proclamou, ligeiramente ofendida.

"Com quais fundamentos, Rach?" Quinn perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, tentando afastar a franja vermelha do rosto.

"Era _Good Morning America_ e Robin Roberts é uma heroína e uma deusa e eu não poderia, em nenhuma circunstância, mentir para ela."

"A questão é que as equipes do estúdio estão rastreando Lima e preferimos nos mostrar sutilmente às pessoas, ao invés de encara-las com dúzias de paparazzis nos seguindo." Os disfarces tinham sido idéia de Rachel, mas Quinn ficou feliz, pois pelo menos poderia se ver livre do radar.

"Eu assisti aquele programa, Rach. Foi tão legal eles entrevistarem você separadamente do restante do elenco para falar sobre os filmes. E você estava _magnífica_." Mercedes assentiu com a cabeça, saindo do estacionamento.

"Obrigada, Mercedes. Quinn me vestiu." Mercedes riu, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu _aposto_ que ela vestiu." No banco traseiro, Rachel corou profundamente, mas Quinn apenas sorriu.

"Claro que vesti. Demos uma rapidinha da Sala Verde, não foi, Rach?" Rachel corou mais ainda e Mercedes continuou rindo.

"Quinn?" a diva sussurrou, completamente pega de surpresa pelo comentário de Quinn. Mas a loira apenas deu de ombros inocentemente.

_Isso aí, Rachel Berry, se prepare para o fracasso._

_Ela não tem idéia do que temos planejado._

_Não mesmo._

_Temos exatamente cinco dias antes de estarmos casadas e nesse meio tempo, eu me jogo de uma ponte se ela continuar a negar seus sentimentos._

_Deixa para risada maléfica._

_Missão Fazer Rachel Berry Gozar vai entrar em curso com todos os gleeks ao redor, e ela vai ser obrigada a me acompanhar._

"Aw, Rach. Não seja tímida, é só a Mercedes." Quinn sorriu para a diva, abraçando a garota.

"Eu estou muito animada com o casamento, garotas! Eu mal posso esperar para ver os outros, e ser a _dama de honra_ principal, e _dançar_, e _beber_, e comer todas aquelas comidas que o estúdio vai oferecer!"

Rachel e Quinn se entreolharem sem jeito. "Você não disse que Santana é sua dama de honra agora?" Rachel sussurrou no ouvido de Quinn. Quinn estremeceu e abanou ca cabeça.

"Eu não queria magoa-la."

Rachel balançou a cabeça. "Melhor do que deixar o estúdio fazer isso... ou Santana."

"Expliquem de novo porque diabos Finn e Puck são melhores escolhas do que Jesse St. James? _Como_ eles passaram no teste? Sabe... já que vocês _duas_ namoraram os dois, e tudo?" Mercedes riu. Ela nunca deixava de achar graça de como tudo terminava.

Rachel bufou, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Quinn. "O estúdio acha que Jesse está há pouco tempo em nossas vidas em Nova York, o público o enxerga como uma ameaça. Eles estão encobrindo o relacionamento passado entre Noah e Quinn, porque não há registro de Beth-"

"E tudo vai continuar assim." Quinn grunhiu.

"Sim. E até onde eles sabem, o sorriso bobo de Finn é o bastante para fazer as pessoas acreditarem que ele é um rapaz doce. Felizmente, ele não aceitou a oferta."

"Sorte para _ele_." Quinn murmurou.

"Então, Mike está dentro e Finn está fora. Pelo menos isso." Mercedes comentou com um dar de ombros. "Bem, Kurt está nas nuvens. Quando vamos experimentar nossos vestidos?" Mercedes perguntou.

"Amanhã de manhã, bem cedo." Mercedes gemeu alto.

"Estas manhãs bem cedo são um saco, Q."

"Eu sei, eu sinto muito. Amanhã vai ser um pesadelo."

"Da maior parte, o estúdio e Charlene podem cuidar. Temos apenas que dar entrevistas, tirar algumas fotos e assinar na linha pontilhada e blá blá blá. Estou exausta só de pensar!"

"Vai dar tudo certo, Rach. Vamos enfrentar isso." Quinn disse, apertando a outra mais perto.

"Quinn disse que a estréia de_ Uma Piscadela E Um Aceno_ foi ótima, Rach; ótimas opiniões sobre seu ótimo desempenho. E eu totalmente vou fazer uma viagem até NY, então me arrume um ingresso." Rachel sorriu e assentiu timidamente.

"Obrigada, Mercedes. Ficaríamos muito felizes em receber você. Apenas nos avise quando souber a data exata."

"E ohhhhhhhhhhhhh meu Deus!" Mercedes jorrou. "Eu já _disse_ que assisti _Qual De Vocês Eu Amo_ com o Kurt? O garoto perdeu a cabeça quando viu você, Rach."

"Quão louca ela parecia?" Quinn riu, bagunçando a peruca loira de Rachel, sorrindo carinhosamente para a diva, que corava.

"Garota, as _coisas_ que você disse para o médico! Eu pirei e a Quinn já tinha me avisado!" a garota riu.

"Então... Mercedes..." Rachel começou desconfortavelmente. "Você falou com alguém? Sobre... Quinn e eu?"

Mercedes riu de novo, estrondosamente. "Digamos que," Mercedes começou. "Você está prestes a ter umas boas-vindas e _tanto_."

"Não chegamos exatamente a falar com eles."

"O que Rachel está tentando dizer é que nós não estamos _realmente_ ansiosos para falar com eles." Quinn suspirou com o pensamento.

Mercedes olhou pelo espelho retrovisor. "Quando Kurt me ligou, ao receber o convite... o garoto não sabia como parar de pular."

Rachel e Quinn estremeceram. "Tenho certeza que ele tem _muito_ a dizer."

"Você está brincando? Passei quatro horas no telefone com ele, o ouvindo falar toda a história desde o colégio. Cada briga que vocês tinham, cada vez que brigavam por namorados, duetos, xingamentos – então eu tive que dizer a ele que já sabia para que ele se calasse."

"Ele ficou chateado por você ter mantido segredo?" Quinn mordeu o lábio, esperando não ter causado problemas na amizade de Mercedes com Kurt.

Mas a outra apenas revirou os olhos. "Ele superou essa. Ele exigiu os números dos celulares de vocês, mas eu deixei claro o que vocês queriam."

"Obrigada, Mercedes."

"É, obrigada." O carro ficou em silêncio enquanto Quinn e Rachel se entreolhavam. Mentir para a mídia era um coisa. Mas mentir para Kurt Hummel era outra completamente diferente. Nem uma delas queria pensar no interrogatório que estava por vir sem ter que dizer a verdade sobre _tudo_.

Elas sabiam que tudo seria frio, mas estavam deixando o estúdio dar a noticias aos gleeks. Elas só haviam falado a Mercedes e Matt sobre o casamento. Mas aquilo estava em sua lista de coisas que deveriam ser feitas. Cedo ou tarde elas teriam que enfrentar a música.

* * *

"Eu preço bem? Você pode dizer que eu sou eu?"

"Sim."

"Bem, é claro que _você_ pode, mas você acha que podemos passar despercebidas pela equipe de filmagens?"

Quinn mordeu o lábio, olhando para a porta. "Eu não sei, Rach. Esta é uma boa idéia?"

Rachel bufou. "Eu tenho certeza. Deixado sozinho, Sr. Shue provavelmente transformou o Glee Club nos próximos Bee Gee's, White Snake ou algo do tipo." Quinn sorriu, obsevando Rachel e depois suspirando.

_Não_ era _isso_ que Quinn tinha em mente quando pensou em seu primeiro dia de folga em vários meses. Depois da carona de Mercedes, uma vez na casa vazia dos Berry – silenciosamente lembrando da última vez em que as duas estiveram juntas ali. Depois de rapidamente desfazer as malas, Quinn caíra na cama de Rachel e perguntara sedutoramente o que ela gostaria de fazer. Ela esperava que Rachel sugerisse tirar um cochilo. Talvez um longo banho quentinho na banheira. Quinn então poderia colocar seu plano em prática. Talvez uma taça e vinho para relaxar, qualquer coisa para fazer Rachel se abrir.

Mas, uma vez que terminara as próprias malas, Rachel olhou para a loira na cama e soube que não suportaria ficar no mesmo quarto com Quinn – onde tudo começou – enquanto a casa estava vazia – seus pais ainda estavam trabalhando. Então, em vez de apanhar a isca tentadora de Quinn, Rachel arrumou a peruca loira e abriu um grande sorriso. "_Eu sei exatamente a coisa certa a ser feita."_

_A coisa certa a ser feita_ acabou sendo uma pequena viagem até o campus do McKinley. Rachel parecia mesmo animada para fazer uma visita ao Glee Club para evitar qualquer encontro indesejado com outro gleek de sua época ou mesmo ficar sozinha com uma loira tentadora.

Não era do feitio da loira fazer insinuações sexuais, como fizera no carro de Mercedes ou como fizera na noite do Dia dos Namorados. Além disso, como regra, Quinn Fabray não flertava, especialmente quando estavam sozinhas; a menos que ela quisesse alguma coisa de você – "debaixo da camisa, sobre o sutiã"? Sim, Rachel não esquecera daquilo, e ainda não recebera a tentadora oferta! Se tivesse, Rachel provavelmente diria adeus ao Glee – ela ainda não tinha certeza como Finn havia resistido. E, Rachel pensava enquanto dirigiam até a escola, Quinn era mais delicada e gostava ainda mais de toques do que antes. Era uma diferença sutil, mas suas carícias pareciam mais íntimas. Era uma coisa Quinn beijar sua bochecha quando estavam na frente de amigos, e outra abraça-la por mais tempo do que o necessário.

A única coisa que assombrava Rachel ainda mais, no entanto, foi como a Quinn se comportara em Utah. Um anel de noivado falso? Absolutamente desconcertante. E Rachel não estava cega para não notar o modo como Quinn agia nas entrevistas, sempre hipnotizada por Rachel. Adicionando os constante sonhos eróticos a mistura, Rachel ficou ainda mais cautelosa.

"OK," Rachel sorriu. "Vamos!" Quinn a observou, nem um pouco surpresa, quando Rachel saiu do carro correndo em direção a escola. Quando Quinn finalmente a acompanhou, Rachel segurou a porta de entrada para a loira e franziu o rosto. "Considerando a tensão social nas escolas, você pensaria que eles manteriam as portas trancadas."

Elas não se registraram no escritório principal, em vez disso, sorrateiramente caminharam pelos corredores vazios, enquanto as salas de aula pareciam murmurar ao redor com o som das explicações dos professores. Tanta coisa havia mudado desde a ultima vez que estiveram em Lima. Rachel e Quinn eram agora, por falta de uma palavra melhor, famosas. Sem multidões de fãs, gritando-seus-nomes-e-perseguindo-as-pelas-ruas, mas famosas do tipo definitivamente reconhecidas-principalmente-em-Lima. O que se tornou evidente assim que passaram pelo arco que indicava o começo dos limites da cidade de Lima, onde se lia um enorme sinal de "Sejam Bem-Vindas Rachel Berry e Quinn Fabray". Surpreendentemente, Rachel não parecia muito entusiasmada com a exibição, assim como Quinn. A falta de entusiasmo era por razões completamente diferentes, mas estavam unidas no objetivo comum de permanecerem invisíveis.

"Oh, uau." Quinn suspirou quando entraram na sala do coral. Ela não tinha certeza do porque ficou surpresa ao encontra-la exatamente como era antes – há pouco menos de dois anos – mas o cheiro familiar e figuras a fizeram sorrir.

"Me assusta o fato de que esta sala está exatamente a mesma. Eu pensei que eles teriam expandido-a. Por isso precisávamos vir aqui, Quinn, vamos doar dinheiro; estou feliz por ter trazido meu talão de cheques."

Quinn largou a mão de Rachel, lentamente entrando na sala para uma melhor visão. "Tem mais cadeiras." A loira percebeu. "Muito mais."

"Hummm. Talvez o Sr. Shue tenha conseguido recrutar mais membros." Rachel fundamentou, examinando a partitura no piano. A diva bufou, lendo o nome do artista no topo. "Isso é _exatamente _o que eu temia, Quinn. Eles vão cantar _Hotel Califórnia_. Essa _não _é uma musica adequada para um desempenho de corais!"

Os olhos de Quinn estavam ocupados demais examinando as cadeiras vazias. Ela sorriu carinhosamente, lembrando de sentar em cada uma delas. "Eu lembro do dia," Quinn começou, se dirigindo para última fileira no topo da sala. Ela alisou a parte de trás do vestido para sentar. "Era uma das primeiras reuniões no inicio do ultimo ano e você sentou _bem_ na minha frente. Tinha outras cadeiras vagas, mas você sentou na minha frente. Por que?" Quinn perguntou. Na época, ela ficara ligeiramente irritada. De todos os cheiros, ela podia sentir o perfume de Rachel.

"Você me mandou sentar em outro lugar." Rachel sussurrou, tomando o lugar em frente a Quinn.

"Eu acho que disse algo um pouco mais cruel que isso, na verdade." A loira sussurrou de volta, os dedos imediatamente acariciando os cabelos longos de Rachel sob a peruca.

"Era engraçado," Rachel disse, relaxando no contato dos dedos de Quinn. "Você sempre quis deixar claro o que tínhamos que ser." _Ao contrário de agora_, Rachel pensou com um suspiro.

Quinn estendeu a mão para pegar a de Rachel, antes de tirar a diva de sua cadeira. "Vem sentar aqui comigo." Quinn sorriu. Rachel se preparou para tomar a cadeira ao lado de Quinn, mas a loira a guiou até seu colo. "Aqui é melhor." Com olhos arregalados, Rachel sentou e evitou olhar para Quinn.

_Isso mesmo, Quinn, lentamente mostre a ela que você quer mais. _

_Pequenos sinais, pequenos gestos; a faça entender._

_"_Como você se sente sobre as entrevistas de amanhã?" Quinn perguntou, discretamente inalando o cheiro de Rachel. Seu nariz acariciou o pescoço de Rachel e a diva lutou para encontrar as palavras.

"Hum... bem. Estou quase certa de que posso lidar com uma entrevista." Rachel murmurou com um sorriso.

"Tente apenas manter tudo sob controle."

"Quinn, eu sou uma profissional." Quinn riu, olhando para Rachel.

"Então você vai lembrar de dizer na entrevista que começamos a namorar secretamente no final do ensino médio, nos apaixonamos, e fugimos de Lima para vivermos juntas?" Rachel mordeu o lábio, limpando a garganta enquanto ainda tentava não olhar para Quinn e aquela sua sobrancelha sexy.

"Eu acho que vai ser fácil lembrar, sim." Rachel assentiu lentamente, enquanto se remexia no colo de Quinn.

"E como, exatamente, Srta. Berry, seu namoro com a insanamente atraente Srta Fabray começou?"

Rachel gargalhou, sorrindo para a loira. "Bem Sr. ou Sra. Repórter, aconteceu uma noite, quando Quinn e eu estávamos ensaiando duro em um projeto para o Glee Club. Nossos olhos se encontraram sobre o piano e o ar se encheu de apaixonada tensão. O resto, como dizem, é história."

"Muito bom." Quinn assentiu firmemente com um sorriso. Era a história que tinham inventado e que ficara. A sala se encheu com o som do sino. "Acho que é o fim do dia." Quinn suspirou. "Eu não sinto falta da escola."

"Nem eu." Rachel deu uma risadinha. "Ser famosa é muito melhor."

"Absolutamente." Rachel de repente suspirou melancolicamente, tocando a bainha da camisa.

"Tenho medo de ter que cortar alguns dos meus cursos em Julliard. A tensão está chegando até mim."

Quinn esfregou as costas de Rachel calmamente. "Eu percebi."

"Eu no quero que o musical interfira nos meus estudos, mas-" o som de risos interrompeu Rachel, e se aproximava cada vez mais da sala. "Que dia é hoje?" Rachel perguntou com medo, olhando para o relógio na parede.

"Ah merda!" Quinn disse ao perceber o que Rachel queria dizer. Rachel deslizou para fora do colo de Quinn enquanto um grupo de quatro rapazes entrava na sala do coral. Todos olharam com curiosidade para a ruiva e a loira antes de tomarem seus assentos na primeira fileira, e continuaram conversando. Logo atrás deles, três meninas entraram, vestindo uniformes das Cheerios, antes de sentarem também.

"Nós deveríamos ir." Quinn murmurou para Rachel rapidamente, levantando.

"Tarde demais." Rachel murmurou enquanto Will Shuester entrava na sala, com um menino e uma menina do seu lado, conversando. O mais sutilmente possível, as duas voltaram a sentar enquanto mais alunos entravam.

"Você está vendo isso?" Quinn perguntou, atordoada, enquanto dezenas e dezenas de estudantes preenchiam os lugares ao seu redor. Os estudantes variavam de esportistas a solitários e tudo entre eles.

Rachel franziu a testa quando contou. "Uau."

Uma loira baixinha sentou ao lado de Rachel e colocou a mochila no chão, silenciosamente. Rachel limpou a garganta e abordou a garota. "Com licença." Quinn sorriu com o falso sotaque de Rachel, que claramente não queria ser reconhecida. A garota se virou para as duas estranhas. "Por que o Glee Club está tão cheio? Tinha a nítida impressão de que esse não é o clube mais legal para se inscrever."

A garota franziu a testa, confusa, enquanto olhava de Quinn para Rachel. Ambas pareciam familiares, ela só não sabia de onde. "Bem, ninguém quer ficar preso nessa cidade." A menina respondeu sem rodeios.

"Sim, eu aprecio o ideal, mas, como isso acontece sendo esse o Glee Club?" a estudante piscou rapidamente, tentando processar o que Rachel dissera.

"Uh... Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray e Matt Rutherford. Todos estavam no Glee Club e agora são todos famosos. Duh." A menina olhou para a frente e os olhos de Rachel encontraram os de Quinn.

"Você ouviu isso?" Rachel perguntou silenciosamente, assentiu devagar, surpresa também. Logo, Will bateu palmas e o burburinho cessou, e ele sorriu amplamente.

"Tudo bem, pessoal, se acalmem. Temos muito a fazer hoje." Quinn se inclinou para frente e descansou os cotovelos nos joelhos, sentindo como se tivesse voltado no tempo. Ao seu lado, Rachel ficou ereta, como se estivesse pronta para fazer uma sugestão.

"Hei," sussurrou Quinn, para distrair a diva. "Eu contei para você sobre meu sonho erótico?" e ela conseguiu.

A cabeça de Rachel virou tão rápido que Quinn mordeu o lábio, se divertido.

"Seu _o quê_?" Quinn riu e se inclinou mais perto de Rachel, para que os meninos da frente não ouvisse,

"Eu tive esse sonho sobre essa parede aqui de trás." Quinn sussurrou acenando para a parede de trás.

Rachel engoliu em seco, balançando a cabeça. Ela teve o mesmo sonho. "Oh?"

"Todas as vezes que tinha um, não conseguia sentar na última fileira no dia seguinte." Quinn riu baixinho. "Da primeira vez que aconteceu eu estava dormindo durante o ensaio, enquanto estava grávida." Rachel assentiu de novo, silenciosamente pedindo para Quinn continuar, e a loira praticamente ronronou em seu ouvido. "Eu estava sentada exatamente onde você está, na verdade. E enquanto se está grávida, seus sonhos são muito vívidos."

"_Realmente_." Rachel disse.

Quinn se aproximou mais e descansou a mão no joelho nu de Rachel. "Lembro de estar sentada nessa cadeira, e então, de estar contra a parede."

Rachel mordeu o lábio, permitindo sua mente viajar. "E quem... hun... com quem foi esse sonho?" a diva estremeceu sem fôlego.

"Hmmmm..." Quinn colocou seu braço sobre a parte traseira da cadeira de Rachel. "Eu não lembro." Ela disse.

_Tem algo errado com a Quinn!_

_Essa não é ela... ela deve estar doente!_

_Esquizofrenia geralmente se apresenta no começo dos vinte anos, deve ser isso._

_Por que ela está sentada tão perto?_

_Estou mais preocupada com essa mão no nosso joelho!_

_Deus, ela tem um cheiro tão bom!_

_Oh, graças a Deus, ela tirou a mão!_

_Sim, Quinn, segurar minha mão é muito mais seguro._

_Ela ainda está muito perto._

_Ou não perto o suficiente..._

_Pare com isso agora mesmo! Como você se atreve a pensar isso, Rachel Berry_!

"... Assim, o primeiro grupo vai apresentar seu número, enquanto o segundo grupo prepara as roupas." Will disse.

Rachel aproveitou a distração e falou sem pensar. "Sr. Shue, se me permite. O que o senhor espera ganhar _exatamente_ com estas performances em grupo?" ao lado dela, os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram em pânico quando viu o sorriso no rosto de Will congelar.

"Quem disse isso?" ele perguntou rapidamente, o rosto palido.

"Rach." Quinn reclamou em silêncio.

"Opa!" a diva resmungou e se afundou na cadeira.

Se recuperando rápido, Will limpou a garganta e riu sem jeito, pensando: _Por um segundo pensei... não importa_. "Como expliquei semana passada, essas performances em grupo nos ajudam a nos unir. E já que todos se divertiram com a Srta. Holiday, achei que vocês gostariam se relaxar mais um pouco. Tentem algo um pouco ousado. Sem músicas pop ou musicais. Viram, eu ouvi as reclamações." Ele riu.

Rachel bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Até parece." Ela murmurou, ao lado de Quinn.

"Então... sem mais delongas, vamos começar!" Will disse alto e abriu a porta da sala do coral enquanto a banda começava a tocar.

"Você está _brincando_? Quinn, chegamos aqui tarde demais. Isso é uma abominação." Rachel franziu a testa, observando seus estudantes entrarem na sala. Cinco rapazes vestidos com jeans folgados, e correntes penduradas no pescoço, exceto por uma garota solitária, que mais parecia uma prostituta bem vestida.

Todos bateram palmas ruidosamente, enquanto os estudantes na frente da sala começaram a dançar e cantar. "Hip-hop." Rachel afirmou, atirando as mãos para cima. "O homem perdeu a cabeça."

Quinn deu uma risadinha, batendo no ombro de Rachel. "Eu gosto dessa música." A loira disse, dançando sentada. O resto da turma já estava de pé, enquanto _Bedrock_ tocava. O primeiro estudante fazendo um rap para o deleite dos amigos.

"Quinn, como fazer rap vai ajudar essas crianças a defenderem nosso titulo? Eles vão parecer idiotas, e, oh, olhem, os bumbuns dos alunos do McKinley estão balançando." Quinn riu de novo, puxando Rachel para que pudessem dançar com os outros.

"Pare de falar, Rach." Quinn sussurrou no ouvido da diva, apertando o corpo contra as costas de Rachel.

"_OK_." Rachel suspirou, sentindo Quinn se mover atrás dela. Suavemente, a loira colocou as mãos nos quadris de Rachel, fazendo a diva balançar junto com a música e os outros estudantes.

Rachel se perdeu de novo quando Quinn começou a sussurrar as letras da música em seu ouvido. Os estudantes poderiam estar fazendo um bom trabalho com a canção, mas Rachel só ouvia Quinn, sentindo-a, e sentindo o toque dos dedos de Quinn em seus braços, até a loira pegar as mãos de Rachel entre as suas. Quinn girou Rachel para encara-la.

Elas juntaram suas testas lentamente, á medida que balançavam os quadris ao mesmo tempo, rindo, enquanto Quinn cantava para Rachel. "Hey, gorgeous, um, I mean, flawless." Quinn sorriu no ouvido de Rachel, os braços ao redor do pescoço de Quinn. "Wll, that's what you are, how I see it is how I call it, yeah."

Rachel pegou a mão de Quinn e girou a outra, cantando. "Look it how she walk, mmmhmm she know she bad." As sobrancelhas de Quinn subiram, surpresa por Rachel saber a letra. "Do your thing baby, I ain't even mad."

Quinn colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Rachel, sussurrando em seu ouvido. "Eu pensei que hip-hop fosse uma abominação." Rachel riu e ficou na ponta dos pés para sussurrar de volta.

"Eu nunca disse que era uma abominação, apenas que era um desperdício de tempo para o Glee Club. Eu gosto bastante de rap de vezem quando." _Como agora_.

Assim que a música teminou, as meninas rapidamente souberam a lição da semana: hip-hop através dos tempos. O próximo grupo fez _Rapper Delight,_ depois Run-DMC. Um grupo de meninas preparou um número com Salt N Pepa, um mash-up com Eminem e Beast Boys eram os próximos. Todos vestiam diferentes roupas e davam seu máximo. Da mesma forma, Quinn e Rachel cantaram e se divertiram com os outros, gostando de estar de volta na sala do coral.

Depois, os estudantes voltaram a sentar, enquanto Will batia palmas mais uma vez. "Pessoal! Isso foi ótimo! Estou feliz por vocês terem se divertido com a lição da semana, o que nos leva ao ponto seguinte: Nacionais!" todos aplaudiram e bateram palmas, a emoção era palpável. "Pensei em sermos um pouco mais ousados e fazermos um número com um pouco de Usher."

"Sr. Shuester, eu protesto veementemente! Embora tenha me divertido muito ao ver que todos entenderam a lição, sinto que utilizar hip-hop nas Nacionais não é ousado, e sim bobagem! Os juizes precisam de algo com que se relacionar e hip-hop não é isso." As palavras saíram antes que percebessem seu erro. Rachel estava de pé no topo da ultima fileira, as mãos nos quadris, olhos arregalados, enquanto uma sala cheia de pessoas igualmente chocadas a olhavam de volta.

Gaguejando na frente da sala, Will finalmente falou. "_Rachel_?" ele perguntou, espantado.

Ao lado dela, Quinn cobriu o rosto com as mãos, falando um palavrão baixinho, mas Rachel passou as mãos por baixo da saia. "Olá, Sr. Shuester."

Will riu, esfregando o rosto. _Eu _sabia_ que a interrupção de antes era muito Rachel Berry para não ser Rachel Berry_. "Classe," Will sorriu. Os estudantes olharam para o professor, antes de se voltarem para Rachel. "Eu lhes apresento, Rachel Berry!" Will aplaudiu com os outros e Rachel sorriu.

"Rachel, o que você está _fazendo_ aqui?" Will perguntou, fazendo sinal para ela o acompanhar na frente da sala. "E com uma peruca?" ele riu.

"Como eu tenho certeza que você sabe, vou me casar em poucos dias." Rachel sussurrou para o antigo professor, ficando ao lado dele.

Mais uma vez, Will sorriu, espantado. "Sim, nós recebemos o convite e quase caímos de choque." 'Nós' eram ele e Srta. Pillsbury. "Mas o que você está fazendo _aqui_? E por que você não me disse nada? Eu teria preparado uma grande lição para hoje. Na verdade, estamos preparando uma grande excursão para ver seu show."

Rachel corou. "Sério?"

"Claro! Rachel Berry, estrela da Broadway, uma aluna de Lima, e capitã do Glee Club – é claro que gostaria que o clube conhecesse você!" ele parou por um momento, enxugando uma lagrima, antes de se animar. "Você tem que apresentar algo para nós! Eles adorariam! Você é um ídolo em Lima!"

"Sr. Shue, eu não posso." Rachel respondeu, abaixando a cabeça timidamente, mas já pensando em possíveis canções.

"Eu insisto." Will respondeu suavemente.

"Bem, eu acho que posso preparar alguma coisa." A classe aplaudiu, fazendo Will sorrir e Rachel abaixar a cabeça mais uma vez. "Mas só se for um dueto." Várias mãos subiram no ar e Rachel riu com o entusiasmo de todos.

"Parece que você pode escolher, Srta. Berry." Will disse.

"Obrigada a todos. Mas eu meio que espero que minha noiva me acompanhe." Na fileira de trás, Quinn cobriu o rosto novamente, gemendo. _Porra, porra, porra, merda, merda, merda, droga, droga, droga! Muito obrigada, Rach._

"Quinn está aqui, também?" Will sorriu, feliz mais uma vez. Os estudantes viraram rumo a ruiva, que corava. "Por que as perucas, meninas?" Will perguntou, enquanto Quinn caminhava até o professor, sendo aplaudida.

Rachel tirou a peruca, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. "Tentando nos manter irreconhecíveis." A diva disse sabiamente.

"E eu pensei que vocês estavam espionando."Will sorriu, piscando para a diva.

"E isso também." Rachel respondeu. Will balançou a cabeça e riu, sabendo que Rachel estava falando sério.

"Hei, Sr. Shue." Quinn sorriu, ao lado de Rachel.

"Hei, Quinn, é bom ver vocês. Estou tão orgulhoso de vocês duas. E vocês vão casar!" Will riu. "Vocês tem que me dizer depois como eu perdi isso." Quinn e Rachel trocaram um sorriso. "Mas, primeiro, vocês tem que cantar."

A sala explodiu em aplausos e risos, e Rachel disse. "Precisamos de roupas primeiro." Simultaneamente, sete garotas saltaram de suas cadeiras, rodeando Rachel e Quinn. Elas murmuravam animadas entre si, sobre roupas e maquiagem.

"Muita obrigada, Rach." Quinn repetiu, desta vez para a diva.

"Não tem de quê, Quinn." Rachel sorriu para a loira. Ambas foram escoltadas para fora da sala e Rachel fez questão de não ser vista por Quinn antes da performance, então a diva foi para uma sala pequena, dizendo à uma das Cheerios que lhe ajudava para dar as roupas que a diva escolhera para a loira.

A loira evitou revirar os olhos, quando a Cheerio lhe entregou suas roupas. Em vez disso, ela sorriu. "Como está a equipe?" Quinn perguntou, escolhendo algumas maquiagens e acessórios; aparentemente o Glee Club estava tendo um ótimo orçamento.

A Cheerio sorriu para Quinn. "As Nacionais estão chegando." Quinn assentiu, escolhendo algumas jaquetas folgadas. "Srta. Sylvester fala sobre você o tempo todo." A Cheerio disse reverentemente, olhando para Quinn.

A loira levantou uma sobrancelha. "Isso é... bom." Quinn finalmente terminara suas escolhas. Ela não tinha certeza do que Sue Sylvester diria, mas esperava que fosse algo pelo menos respeitoso.

"Ela sempre diz que nunca vamos ser tão boas quanto você foi." A Cheerio continuou, as mãos atrás das costas, seus olhos azuis cintilando sobre Quinn como se ela fosse feita de ouro.

"Oh."

"Foi por sua causa que eu me assumi, também." A Cheerio disse suavemente.

Quinn piscou por um momento, antes de entender o que a outra dissera. A loira molhou os lábios e assentiu. "Bom para você." Quinn sorriu. Ela ergueu as largas calças cáqui que Rachel escolhera, fazendo sinal para o banheiro. "Eu já volto. Diga a minha noiva que vou levar apenas alguns minutos." A Cheerio balançou a cabeça, observando Quinn entrar no banheiro. Ela _realmente_ esperava que a garota entendesse sua referência a Rachel, o olhar da estudante a deixando levemente desconfortável.

Mas, Quinn pensou, tirando o vestido e colocando as calças, era muito bom que a garota se inspirasse nela. Ela era uma Cheerio no Glee Club e também uma lésbica – Quinn poderia dizer. Ela não se deixava considerar como teria sido sua vida se alguém que tivesse vivido em Lima e fosse uma lésbica – tudo acontecia por uma razão, certo?

Minutos depois, Quinn ficou na frente do banheiro e bufou; Rachel Berry era maluca. "As coisas que fazemos por amor." Quinn sussurrou para o seu reflexo. Ela não conseguia lembrar da ultima vez que usara calças que não fossem capri, provavelmente na época do Glee Club – ela revirou os olhos. "Maluca." Quinn resmungou, antes de sair do banheiro. Quinn saltou quando ficou frente a frente com a Cheerio.

"Rachel quer que você use isso, também." A Cheerio disse, segurando um boné de baisebol e um longo colar de prata com uma cruz. A sobrancelha de Quinn desapareceu sob a franja, enquanto olhava para os itens. "Ela disse algo sobre você ficar gostosa com o boné. Ela sugere que você o use ao contrário." A sobrancelha de Quinn subiu ainda mais. "E também mencionou que o colar de cruz é uma piada interna."

"Ela disse que eu ficaria gostosa?" a garota apenas assentiu e Quinn sorriu. "Interessante." A loira murmurou, colocando o boné na cabeça, caminhando com arrogância, um colar menor batendo contra o maior, as cruzes se tocando.

Quinn entrou na sala onde Rachel estava, mas não viu a diva. "Rach?"

"Estou aqui atrás!" a diva gritou, acenando com a mão por cima do armário onde se trocava. "Dê isso para Quinn, por favor?" uma garota apareceu e apressadamente entregou as partituras para Quinn, sorrindo.

"_I'm Real_? Sério, Rach, J-Lo?" Quinn bufou.

"É apenas Jennifer Lopez, Quinn." Rachel disse.

"Rachel!" Quinn choramingou. "Eu não posso dizer _metade_ dessas palavras."

"Basta troca-las por outras. Não seja petulante, Quinn. Vai ser divertido."

Quinn revirou os olhos. "Por que eu tenho que ser o Ja Rule? Isso é ridículo."

"Quinn, não há nada de ridículo sobre educar a juventude de hoje." Rachel dissera com a cabeça do lado de fora do divisor. Se o cabelo e a maquiagem de Rachel fossem qualquer indicação, Quinn não tinha certeza se conseguiria se apresentar ao lado da diva; ela estava – Quinn engoliu em seco – gostosa.

Rapidamente, Quinn voltou a ler a música, tentando não perguntar que roupas sua noiva usaria – e que provavelmente a deixaria semi-nua. Era uma tarefa difícil. "Rach, eu realmente tenho que dizer Holla?"

Dez minutos depois, Quinn voltou para sala do coral, para que Rachel pudesse fazer sua grande entrada. As meninas que ajudaram Rachel apareceram sorrindo animadas, antes de sentarem. "Hei, Brad." Quinn murmurou para o pianista, esperando sem jeito.

"Hei, Quinn." O homem acenou com a cabeça e um pequeno sorriso. Então a música começou a tocar e Rachel deslizou para dentro da sala, cantando as notas de abertura de Jennifer Lopez.

_Porra, porra, porra, merda, merda, merda, droga, droga, droga!_

_Ela está mesmo usando aqueles shorts? Mesmo? Eu tive sorte de conseguir terminar meus passos no nosso número de Funk enquanto ela vestia eles! Como diabos eu vou cantar e dançar com ela, quando ela está usando aquilo?_

_Você deveria cantar nesta parte._

_Obrigada pela deixa._

_Deus, quem diria que aquelas meias poderiam ser tão sexys?_

_Rachel naquela jaqueta..._

_Rachel naquele boné..._

_Rachel com uma trança..._

_Rachel..._

Quinn se encontrou de pé atrás da diva enquanto ela cantava, harmonizando o melhor que podia. Por cima do ombro, Rachel sorriu para Quinn, movendo os quadris em tempo com os da loira – sem tocar, mas perto o bastante para Quinn ter arrepios.

Olhos avelã desceram para observar o bumbum balançante de Rachel, e a loira não encontrou nenhum problema em dizer Holla, Rachel achou dificil se manter focada. Sabendo que elas dançavam muito bem juntas, ela se controlou para não pressionar sua bunda contra os quadris de Quinn. Especialmente agora, quando a loira parecia mais do que sexy.

A classe batia palmas e dançava, aplaudindo o casal e sua performance. Quinn balançava para a esquerda enquanto Rachel acenava para a direita, completamente em sincronia, mesmo que não houvessem ensaiado. Seus sorrisos eram genuínos enquanto Rachel cantava. "And when I'm feeling sexy, who's gonna comfort me?" Quinn perfeitamente se inclinou sobre a diva, sorrindo automaticamente.

O refrão tocou, e Quinn devotamente seguiu Rachel ao redor da sala, enquanto o Glee Club aprovava e explodia de alegria. Rachel se virou para que pudessem cantar juntas, olhando nos olhos uma da outra, enquanto afirmavam que não poderiam continuar sem ter a outra ao seu lado.

Era a vez de Quinn cantar e a loira não pôde resistir. Ela facilmente passou os braços sobre o pescoço de Rachel, enquanto dançavam. "But not knowing that were growing and we're getting married." A sala aplaudiu ruidosamentem enquanto as duas coravam, cantando juntas. " A Hard lovin', straight thuggin'"

"I'm here to get hoppin' hoppin'" Elas cantaram, pulando com a batida. Elas continuaram o resto da canção, Quinn segurando as mãos de Rachel, empunhando seus punhos unidos no ar, cantando com os rostos colados, Rachel balançando contra os quadris de Quinn, nunca se sentindo mais sexy do que naquele momento.

Era decididamente proibido paramenores de 13 anos. Mas apenas Will parecia um pouco desconfortável. Mas era difícil não gostar da performance quando as duas estavam visivelmente apaixonadas. Que se divertiam juntas. Que cada movimento de uma espelhava o da outra, mostrando quão bem Quinn conhecia Rachel e quão bem Rachel conhecia Quinn.

Ambas agradeceram no final, rindo com a sala. Logo, Rachel foi bombardeada com pedidos de autógrafos e fotos, e a diva os atendeu, sorrindo uma ultima vez para Quinn por cima do ombro – um olhar muito intenso para um suposto relacionamento falso.

"Então," Will suspirou com um sorriso, quando se encostou no piano ao lado da loira. "Rachel Berry." Quinn corou, abaixando a cabeça, antes de voltar a olhar seu antigo professor.

"Uh huh."

"Eu tenho que dizer, Quinn," Will balançou a cabeça, os olhos sobre a diva. "Eu não vi isso vindo por aí."

Quinn riu. "Nem eu." A loira viu Rachel posar e sorriu com a visão. "Ela me faz rir."

"Bem, pelo menos vocês duas estão _finalmente_ se dando bem." Quinn riu, mordendo o lábio.

"Às vezes." Ela sorriu para Will, antes de suspirar. "Eu levei muito tempo para perceber, mas... sim, Rachel Berry me faz rir. Ela é..."

"Ela é quem você escolheu." Will disse, cruzando os braços. "Ela tem um grande coração."

"O maior."

"Estou muito orgulhoso de vocês duas, pelo que vale a pena. Não só vocês se encontraram mas fazem o que _amam_! Olhe para essas crianças. Vocês são inspirações para eles!"

"É a Rachel." Quinn disse, com um dar de ombros, vendo Rachel responder perguntas e sendo o centro das atenções – e talvez, se permitindo ver quando algum dos olhares de alguns alunos passeavam pelas partes inferiores da diva de vez em quando.

"Sim," Will disse, encolhendo os ombros, antes de se voltar para Quinn. "Mas você é a inspiração da Rachel." Quinn sorriu de volta enquanto Will apertava seu ombro carinhosamente, antes de se juntar ao Glee Club. Ela apenas sentou ali, assistindo a cena: Sr. Shuester pedindo a atenção da classe enquanto Rachel Berry o desafiava. E naquele momento Quinn realmente percebeu. Talvez as coisas estivessem caóticas demais antes para entender. Mas ela estava feliz.

* * *

_Três semanas antes_...

Santana Lopez estava enrolada em seu sofá, enquanto mudava os canais da TV, parando com um sorriso no comercial de _Um Encontro Por Mês_. Estremecendo, ela mudou de posição, assim que a porta da frente abriu. "Sannie, chegueeeeei!" Santana sorriu, sentando-se lentamente, enquanto Brittany virava na esquina da sala de seu apartamento.

"Oi, amor." Santana disse, enquanto Brittany cuidadosamente sentava em seu colo. "Como foi no trabalho?"

A loira ainda estava um pouco suada, mas Santana não se importava. "Foi super divertido. Eu tenho uma velhinha na minha classe de hip-hop e ela é tão engraçada." A loira disse. "Como foi seu dia?" Brittany perguntou baixinho, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha da latina.

"Cansativo, mas bom. Me deixaram sair mais cedo porque não tinha nada para fazer." Brittany sorriu de volta, colocando a correspondência no sofá. Santana olhou os envelopes cansada, mas sorriu para Brittany, caso a loira se preocupasse. Havia sempre contas para pagar e o trabalho de Santana na Energia De Lima _não_ estava dando conta de tudo. Apesar das aulas aeróbicas de Brittany estarem sempre lotadas, era difícil sobreviver e se manter na faculdade.

"Posso abrir este envelope grande, Sannie, tem meu nome nele também?" A loira perguntou com olhos suplicantes; ela adorava abrir o correio. E ainda mais, foi muito estranho ter que assinar um papel quando um homem de terno quando lhe entregou o envelope. Mas Santana o pegou com um sorriso calmo.

"Você pode abrir o próximo, tudo bem? Eu acho que esse é da sua vovó." Santana nunca deixava Brittany abrir a correspondência, porque não queria que a loira ficasse triste com suas contas. Brittany rasgou feliz a carta de sua vovó enquanto Santana olhava o envelope maior, branco, endereçado às duas com uma caligrafia bonita. Ela um monstro de um envelope.

"Vovó disse Oi." Brittany leu para Santana e depois riu de outra coisa que sua avó escrevera, enquanto Santana abria a carta em suas mãos.

Num primeiro momento, nada fez sentido para Santana. O jargão jurídico na carta falava sobre confidencialidade. Ela registrou os nomes familiares, mas precisou ler mais três vezes para compreender o conteúdo final da carta.

"Oh, Santa Mãe de Deus!" Santana gritou, pulando e ficando de pé.

"San, você machucou meu bumbum." Brittany reclamou do chão, enquanto esfregava a área dolorida, olhando para Santana com um beicinho.

"Sinto muito-" Foi tudo o que a latina disse antes de desmaiar.

* * *

**Uma dica? Enquanto eu traduzia esse capítulo, percebi que a autora dá várias pistas do que pode acontecer nos próximos capítulos, mas como somos leitores muito ansiosos, acabamos não prestando atenção, e eu achei isso muito legal e engraçado. Por isso, prestem bastante atenção nesses sonhos eróticos que a Rachel tem com a Quinn, porque no fim, a diva acaba tornando os próprios sonhos realidade.**

**E finalmente elas voltaram para Lima, visitaram o novo Glee Club, e também finalmente Brittana reapareceu! Pena que a Santana desmaiou. Mas no próximo capítulo, **_O Casamento da Minha Melhor Amiga_**, todos os Gleeks - ou a maioria, porque o Finn desistiu mesmo - voltam para celebrar esse super momento das duas.**

**E também fiquei preocupada nesse meio tempo, porque a autora original demorou dois meses para atualizar, o que nunca acontece, ela é super pontual nas atualizações semanais. Pensei que ela tinha desistido, maaas, essa semana o capítulo 17 foi postado. Thanks God!**

**Enfim, preparei mais duas traduções já completas - **_Encenação_** e **_Ontem à Noite: Patrocinado Por Jack Daniels_** - que podem ser vistas do meu perfil. BJS!**


	14. O Casamento da Minha Melhor Amiga

**O Casamento Da Minha Melhor Amiga**

Rachel correu para fora do McKinley e imediatamente começou a dançar no estacionamento enquanto Quinn se apressava para acompanhá-la. A loira estava rindo, observando Rachel dar voltas em volta do carro das duas, enquanto continuava cantando _I'm Real_ com toda a força dos pulmões, e considerando Rachel Berry, aquilo queria dizer muito alto.

"Espere!" Quinn gritou entre um sorriso, correndo em direção à diva, rapidamente jogando suas roupas no carro e correndo para seguir Rachel, já na calçada do lado de fora do McKinley. "Rach!"

"Mais rápido, Fabray!" Rachel gritou de volta, girando mais uma vez, sorrindo para a loira antes de voltar a correr alegremente. O vento corria pelos cabelos de Rachel, lançando-o em todas as direções, emitindo um efeito de importância: pois aquele momento importava muito.

"Peguei você!" Quinn sussurrou, colocando os braços ao redor de Rachel, que ainda estava sorrindo, enterrando seus lábios no pescoço da diva. Elas continuaram daquele jeito, os braços de Quinn em volta de Rachel, seu queixo no ombro da diva, completamente satisfeitas com o fato de terem abandonado o carro no estacionamento da escola. Se Quinn estava curiosa para saber onde Rachel as estava guiando, ela nunca perguntou. Ela apenas riu quando Rachel começou a cantar alto novamente, apertando Quinn levemente para acompanha-la. "Um bom dia?" Quinn perguntou, entre os versos da música.

Rachel respirou fundo e sorriu, colocando os braços de Quinn mais apertado em volta de sua cintura. "Bom dia." Ela continuou então com outro verso da música. Mas quando Quinn virou Rachel para abraça-la, Rachel parou de cantar.

"Você está bem?" a loira perguntou, descansando o queixo no ombro da diva mais uma vez, quando continuaram a caminhar, preocupada por Rachel ter parado no meio da canção.

Rachel ficou em silêncio por um momento, o som de seus passos ecoando contra o concreto, antes de sorrir suavemente. "Nós somos a multidão."

"O quê?"

"We're coming out."

"Eu acho que já fizemos isso."

"Got my flash on, it's true."

"Você parou de fazer sentido."

"Need that picture of you."

"Que foto?"

"It's so magical."

"Rachel, eu preciso chamar alguém para consertar você ou _não_?"

"We'd be so fantastical."

"O qu-" Quinn parou enquanto um sorriso lentamente se abriu em seus lábios. Ela riu contra o pescoço de Rachel antes de cuidadosamente olhar sobre o ombro. "Você não poderia simplesmente ter dito alguma coisa?" Quinn sussurrou enquanto ria.

"Leather and jeans. Garage glamorous." Rachel cantou alto. "Not sure what it means. But this photo of us."

"I don't have a price. Ready for those flashing lights." Quinn continuou.

"Cause you know that, baby…"

Agora as duas, Rachel e Quinn, cantavam alto. "I'm your biggest fan, I follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi."

A equipe de câmeras seguia lentamente vários metros atrás das duas, feliz por finalmente terem encontrado o par. Quinn e Rachel continuaram com a canção de Gaga, quase como se tivessem soltado seus membros ocultos do Glee Club há muito perdidas, e não conseguiam parar de cantar. Ou talvez estivessem apenas felizes. Felizes, e cantar era o único modo de demonstrar isso plenamente.

Seus risos faziam cantar se tornar difícil, por isso, em vez de continuar, Rachel surpreendeu Quinn saltando em suas costas até elas tombarem em uma área gramada, próxima à um ponto de ônibus por onde carros passavam perto.

As costas de Rachel se arquearam para fora da grama quando ela começou a gargalhar – risos que harmonizavam perfeitamente com os de Quinn. A loira jogou o corpo contra o de Rachel, entrelaçando suas pernas enquanto elas riam.

"Eu tenho grama presa nas calças." Quinn disse, com um beicinho, fazendo Rachel rir mais ainda. A equipe de filmagem manteve distância, mas continuaram focados no momento íntimo e engraçado das duas.

"I always feel like, somebody's watching me!" Rachel cantou, entre risos. Quinn apenas a olhou, cotovelo apoiado no chão, dedos enfiados em seus cabelos, com um sorriso suave e olhos intensamente treinados sobre a diva.

De repente, ela estava de joelhos, braços serpenteando através da grama, até estar colada contra o ouvido de Rachel. "I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi." Ela cantou suavemente enquanto tirava o boné da cabeça e cobria seu rosto e do de Rachel das câmeras.

O riso de Rachel morreu instantaneamente, enquanto olhava para Quinn, sua respiração saindo pesada graças aos risos e a canção – mas principalmente por causa de Quinn. "Eu não gosto de câmeras." Quinn sussurrou com um sorriso travesso. Rachel apenas assentiu em entendimento, seu coração batendo forte enquanto se escondiam das lentes.

Ela não conseguia entender por que os lábios de Quinn estavam tão perto de seu ouvido, mas Rachel apenas ficou imóvel e desejou não fazer nada drástico. "Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me, papa-paparazzi." O cantar de Quinn era tão suave quanto o ar, e tão forte quanto uma carícia que faria Rachel estremecer violentamente.

Jogando um braço em torno da cintura de Rachel, Quinn se inclinou para mais perto e por pouco não encostou seus lábios no lóbulo da orelha da diva. "Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that-" Quinn parou e Rachel se virou para olhar nos olhos brincalhões de Quinn. "... Girl is mine. Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me, papa-paparazzi."

Quinn sorriu perante a surpresa nos olhos de Rachel e abaixou a cabeça até o pescoço de Rachel. "Vamos apostar corrida no três?"

Rachel assentiu sem ter certeza do por quê. Ela sabia que Quinn acabara de lhe fazer uma pergunta, mas não conseguia entende-la. Se todos aqueles carinhos eram para as câmeras, então por que ela cobrira o rosto das duas? Se suas palavras deveriam provar seus sentimentos para a mídia, por que as palavras sussurradas? Rachel se sentia confusa. A intimidade do momento a estava deixando desorientada. Ou talvez estivesse tonta porque esquecera de como respirar. "Um. Dois. Rachel, você está pronta?"

Seus olhos se encontraram brevemente e Quinn sorriu maliciosamente com o espanto que encontrou nos olhos castanhos. Rachel olhava para ela como se uma enorme pista de um importante segredo tivesse sido revelada. Ela engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça novamente. "Você está pronta?" Quinn perguntou baixinho, todos os traços de felicidade desaparecendo.

Desta vez, Rachel não assentiu. Ela não tinha certeza ao que a pergunta se referia. Ela sentiu os dedos de Quinn apertarem suavemente seu quadril antes de deslizar a mão sobre o estômago de Rachel, entrelaçando seus dedos. "Três." Quinn disse com outro sorriso, até puxar bruscamente a mão de Rachel, impulsionando as duas até ficarem de pé. Elas correram com Rachel se perguntando como estava em segundo lugar numa corrida que aparentemente começara há décadas.

Quinn e Rachel tinham vantagem. Os outros estavam em seus trinta e poucos anos, carregando equipamentos de filmagem pesadas, e não conheciam a área; seria fácil engana-los. Elas cortaram pela floresta atrás do ponto de ônibus que as levaria de volta aos terrenos do McKinley, elas se abaixaram e dobraram até chegarem lá, rindo e gargalhando. Elas entraram no carro e Quinn saiu do estacionamento enquanto a porta de Rachel ainda estava fechando.

O caminho até os Berry foi feito em silêncio, exceto pela música do rádio. Quinn estava com medo de olhar para Rachel. Ela sabia que a diva precisava entender o que havia acontecido. O que vinha acontecendo há algum tempo. Rachel estava tentando não pensar nisso, no entanto. Porque se as peças se encaixassem e fossem somadas da forma correta... bem... no momento ela não tinha tempo para pensar em matemática; lhe daria dor de estômago.

_Ela está entendendo. _

_Eu sempre achei que Rachel fosse um pouco mais inteligente._

_Sério? Você levou mais de cinco anos para perceber que a ama e está julgando a garota porque, depois de tudo o que você fez a ela no colegial e descobriu sua mentira, ela precisa de um pouco de tempo para entender também?_

_Eu não fui sempre terrível com ela!_

_Eu não quero ter essa discussão com você novamente. Você é um saco, vamos seguir em frente._

_Você está certa, desculpe. Eu só estou ficando frustrada._

_Mas ela ainda está se recuperando, e está funcionando. Os toques, os elogios sutis, os flertes. Ela vai chegar lá._

_Eu vi o olhar em seus olhos, ela sabe._

_Nós não sabemos o que ela sabe ainda, mas ela está percebendo que as coisas estão diferentes; que estão mudando._

_Elas precisam mudar mais rápido, o casamento está a dias de distância!_

_E se ela não perceber nada até lá?_

_Não quero pensar sobre isso._

_Bem, pare de morder seu lábio e comece a pensar nisso porque é uma possibilidade real. Estamos todas em uma situação de alta pressão. Existem várias oportunidades para Rachel desenterrar a cabeça dela de seja lá onde tenha tentado se esconder por estar com medo._

_Eu estive com medo disso. Com todas essas coisas do passado vindo à tona, existem várias chances da Rachel pirar._

_Finn._

_Shelby._

_Urgh, Santana._

_Então, teremos que nos preocupar com suas inseguranças._

_Puck._

_Sam._

_Maldito Finn, de novo_

_E tenho quase certeza que outras coisas vão aparecer. Então, como eu disse, novos planos._

_Escute, quer ela entenda tudo isso ou não, nós vamos nos casar. Existem outras coisas para pensar além de seus sentimentos egoístas._

_Infelizmente, você está certa. Eu só precisava saber disso. Eu não quero que você fique de coração partido._

_Meu coração está ótimo. É com a Rachel que eu estou preocupada._

_Bem, por isso nos encontramos com um advogado._

_Eu só – eu realmente espero que quando todo o drama acabe, porque um dia vai acabar, ela venha até mim._

_Por isso estou preocupada com seu coração. Porque se algo acontecer, e Rachel _não_ vier até você, você ficará arrasada._

_Eu apenas quero que ela confie em mim. Acima de tudo, eu apenas quero que ela confie em mim._

_Ela confia. Ela só tem muito na cabeça._

Quinn respirou fundo lentamente antes de aumentar o volume do radio. A música a distraía de seus pensamentos e ela cantou para não ter discussões consigo mesma em sua mente.

Enquanto Quinn guiava o carro do pai de Rachel até a garagem, ela franziu a testa ao ver Shiloh esperando ao lado da porta de entrada. "A festa acabou." Quinn disse com desdém, saindo lentamente do carro.

Rachel ficou surpresa quando a porta do carro abriu e Quinn estendeu a mão, para que segurasse. Mas olhos avelã ainda fitavam Shiloh, como se seus movimentos fossem apenas instintivos, imediatos; seus atos cavalheirescos enraizados e não planejados. Rachel pegou a mão de Quinn e se permitiu ser levada até a casa, sem se importar se Shiloh as encontrara.

Shiloh apenas acenou com a cabeça quando se aproximaram. "Precisamos conversar."

Dez minutos depois, elas estavam sentadas ao redor da mesa da cozinha dos Berry, com xícaras de chá entre as mãos. "Vocês têm entrevistas amanhã. Todos têm entrevistas amanhã." Shiloh disse cuidadosamente.

Rachel assentiu, tomando seu chá. "Eu estou preparada." Quinn assentiu também e aproximou sua cadeira da de Rachel, apanhando uma das mãos da diva.

"Isso é fantástico." Shiloh disse secamente. "E você, Quinn? O resto de suas damas de honra estão preparadas?"

"Não." Quinn sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não quero ser entrevistada. Eu posso sorrir para a câmera e fazer todo o show, mas não quero ser entrevistada e isso não está no contrato; eu verifiquei."

Rachel fez um beicinho adorável enquanto olhava para Quinn. "Você não quer fazer a entrevista comigo?" Quinn suspirou e passou os dedos pelo cabelo.

"Rach... eu _realmente_ não quero." Rachel franziu a testa.

"Mas seria bom."

"Podemos conversar sobre isso depois, Rach? Eu _realmente_ não quero."

Shiloh suspirou audivelmente, se recostando da cadeira. Ela estava odiando esse projeto cada vez mais. "Tudo bem. A festa de casamento?"

"Não vejo razão pela qual eles devam ser entrevistados."

"Porque, Quinn, eles conhecem vocês duas e seria bom ter declarações pessoais de cada um deles."

"Eu não quero que eles façam declaração nenhuma." Quinn disse entre os dentes, apenas imaginando quão ruim seria se Santana, Birttany, Kurt e Puck tivessem um microfone da frente deles.

"Bem, se eles realmente quiserem dizer algo, ninguém vai impedi-los. E eles provavelmente vão querer, todos querem quinze minutos de fama. Então eu sugiro que vocês lhes façam uma visita para orienta-los."

Rachel e Quinn trocaram um revirar de olhos, antes de Rachel sorrir. "Eu ia preferir usar uma focinheira." Quinn concordou.

"Por quê? Vocês têm tantos segredos assim?" Shiloh perguntou, estremecendo.

"Toneladas."

"Uma quantidade insuperável."

"Eu realmente preferia usar essa focinheira."

"Ou dublês." Rachel disse e Quinn concordou mais uma vez.

"Nós pagamos."

"Geralmente eles sempre precisam de dinheiro, mesmo."

"Eu estou tão feliz por não termos ido em frente com a investigação antes de decidirmos fazer isso." Shiloh murmurou sarcasticamente. "Façam o que tem que fazer, quer seja legal ou não. Próximo tópico: toques finais nos vestidos amanhã. Rachel, você vai com os rapazes e Quinn com as moças. Depois temos entrevistas. Então, apenas esperem o grande dia. Estamos claras?"

Rachel e Quinn assentiram. "Ótimo. Próximo, o casamento. Seu pit bull tem feito um trabalho ótimo se certificando de que todas as _suas_ decisões estão sendo seguidas."

"Obrigada, Charlene." Rachel sorriu. Quinn estava _muito _feliz ao saber que Charlene Swaine estava usando seu pulso firme.

"Mais tarde, ainda hoje, ela vai trazer o mapa de assentos e vocês apenas tem que assina-lo."

"Parece bom."

"Apenas se certifiquem de falar com seus amigos."

"Eles não são nossos amigos." Quinn esclareceu com uma careta.

Shiloh revirou os olhos, se levantando. "Amigos forçados, festa de casamento obrigatória, o que quer que vocês queiram chamar. Apenas tenham certeza de que eles estejam preparados porque as celebridades estarão na cidade, paparazzis também, e eu _realmente_ não quero correr atrás do prejuízo. Entenderam?"

"Tanto faz."

"Tudo bem." Quinn e Rachel disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto Shiloh saía da cozinha, ela olhou para as duas. "Apenas me façam um favor, pessoal. Vocês não precisam fazer poses para as câmeras o dia todo, mas _por favor_, só não fujam delas? Eu realmente não quero ter que contratar uma nova equipe porque os mais velhos derrubaram o equipamento enquanto perseguiam vocês por Lima. E Bob, Scott e Ricky são realmente muito doces."

"Sem promessas." Quinn disse. Shiloh balançou a cabeça, deixando a casa dos Berry e Quinn se voltou para Rachel, assim que ouviu a porta da frente fechando.

"Um bom dia?"

"Não mesmo." Rachel resmungou, batendo a cabeça na mesa, puxando os cabelos. "Eu não quero vê-los. Eu quero viver em uma bolha, longe de tudo."

"Isso parece perfeito." Quinn concordou, sentando-se ainda mais perto de Rachel, passando em braço em torno das costas da morena. "Mas eu me diverti cantando com você."

Rachel olhou por entre os cabelos, para ver Quinn. Elas trocaram um sorriso, até Rachel voltar a ficar tenta. "O que vamos fazer hoje à noite?" ela perguntou.

Quinn mordeu o lábio e sorriu. "Bem, eu prometi aos seus pais que faria o jantar, mas depois estou livre. Você está me oferecendo alguma coisa?"

Rachel assentiu lentamente. "Eu acho que sim."

"Então eu aceito." Quinn respondeu, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos de Rachel. "Assistir um filme ou sair?" elas sorriram e silenciosamente ao concordarem em ficar em casa.

"Eu tenho que lavar as roupas." Rachel murmurou, olhos fechados, sentindo os dedos de Quinn em seus cabelos.

"Nós podemos dobra-las enquanto assistimos o filme." Rachel concordou.

"O que você vai preparar para o jantar?" ela perguntou com um bocejo.

"Eu ainda não decidi, mas tenho que fazer compras para o resto da semana."

"Desculpe. Somos famosos por pedir comida por aqui." Quinn riu suavemente, olhando para Rachel.

"Eu acho que sabia no que estava me metendo. Mas percebi que posso cozinhar para vocês enquanto estamos aqui; sem comidas de fora. Seus pais me mandam mensagens o dia todo com pedidos."

"Até para o café da manhã?" Rachel perguntou.

Quinn riu mais uma vez. "Até para o café da manhã." Rachel sorriu cansada. "Quando você quer comprar comida? Antes ou depois de vermos os outros?"

Rachel bocejou alto e se espreguiçou. Ela deslizou contra o corpo da loira enquanto Quinn colocava seus braços ao redor dela, puxando-a para perto. "Eu coloco a primeira rodada de roupas sujas na maquina agora e corremos até o supermercado. Então, vamos ver os outros." Quinn assentiu, descansando o queixo no topo da cabeça de Rachel.

"Isso parece um plano."

"Ou talvez possamos começar com uma soneca?"

"Nada de soneca."

"Estraga prazeres."

"Lembre-me de ligar para o cara do estúdio em Nova York."

"Mmmmokay." Rachel disse, se aconchegando ainda mais contra Quinn.

"Não fique confortável, Rach, precisamos ver todo mundo."

Rachel fez beicinho, olhando para Quinn. "Mas eu pensei que esse fosse nosso dia de folga."

Quinn suspirou pesadamente e passou um dedo pelo nariz de Rachel. "Não temos dias de folga aparentemente. Então, com quem começamos primeiro?"

* * *

Agora que era um horário muito mais decente do que havia sido no aeroporto, Mercedes abriu um grande sorriso enquanto passava por Quinn para entrar na casa dos Berry. "Como vão as pombinhas?"

Quinn não sorriu. Ela não conseguia sorrir. Apenas sairia como uma careta de qualquer jeito. Em vez disso, ela apenas seguiu a amiga até a cozinha onde Rachel estava mecanicamente cozinhando. Quando Mercedes viu a diva em seu estado de confusão, ela congelou onde estava, sobrancelhas franzidas, silenciosamente perguntando de Quinn o que estava acontecendo, enquanto Rachel continuava ziguezagueando pela cozinha.

Quinn suspirou profundamente. "Foi um dia difícil." Ela respondeu diplomaticamente.

"Ha!" Rachel zombou, enquanto apressadamente enxugou as mãos no avental. "Tem sido mais que dificil, tem sido _torturante_!"

"Tudo bem... o que está acontecendo?" Mercedes perguntou enquanto sentava em uma das cadeiras da cozinha. Quando olhou para cima, Rachel e Quinn a olhavam com ar de traição nos olhos e as mãos nos quadris. "Garotas?"

"Você poderia ter nos contado." Quinn disse acusatoriamente.

"Nos avisado! Em vez de nos atirar _direto_ no fogo." Rachel continuou.

"Foi como assistir aqueles comerciais de órfãos e me senti triste e deprimida porque eu não quero doar apenas dez centavos por dia."

"Ou aqueles em que mostram cachorros de três pernas enquanto Sarah McLachlan canta ao fundo!"

"Foi _horrível_." Quinn sussurrou com um olhar distante, como se estivesse relembrando os eventos.

"Não _apenas_ horrível. _Horripilante_! Foi horripilante, Mercedes, e _você_ poderia ter nos preparado!" Rachel gritou apontando um dedo para a outra.

Mercedes observou as duas e piscou lentamente. "Tudo bem, eu _não_ tenho idéia do que vocês estão falando."

Rachel começou a andar novamente, se movendo com rapidez ao redor da cozinha em um borrão rosa e azul, enquanto esticava a massa de seus biscoitos e jogava tudo na bandeja. "Shiloh veio até aqui."

"Ela nos disse que alguns dos convidados para a festa queriam ser entrevistados."

"Como eu tenho certeza de que você está ciente, seria _dificilmente_ sábio fazer isso considerando nossa história, separadas e juntas, para deixar os gleeks falarem em frente as câmeras!"

"Então ela sugeriu que conversássemos com eles. Talvez, convence-los a não falar ou pelo menos, deixar de fora as partes que não queremos que o público saiba."

Quinn se aproximou de Rachel, tomando uma de suas mãos trêmulas entre as próprias. A diva imediatamente se enterrou no peito de Quinn e deu um soluço alto. "Foi _horrível_."

"Eu sei, querida, eu sei." Quinn disse, fechando os olhos e abraçando Rachel.

Mercedes as observou em silêncio tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. "Então... o quê? Eles trataram vocês mal? Foram inapropriados?"

Rachel se virou e grunhiu. "Eu gostaria que tivessem _sido_!"

"Seria tão mais fácil." Quinn murmurou enquanto guiava Rachel até a mesa. Rachel sentou no colo de Quinn com um suspiro profundo.

"Eu pensei... eu pensei que seria divertido." Rachel sussurrou. "Ou pelo menos, pura nostalgia. Talvez eu estivesse nervosa."

"Nós duas estávamos." Quinn disse, olhando para a mesa.

"Eu estava ansiosa para ficar frente a frente com Santana Lopez mais uma vez."

"Eu realmente não queria falar com o Puck."

"Nós pensamos que seria quase como recapitular nossa história, de como ficamos juntas."

"Mas depois..."

"Mas depois..."

A sobrancelha de Mercedes subiu enquanto olhava para Rachel e Quinn. "Mas depois _o quê_?" ela quase gritou.

Rachel escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Quinn. "Você diz isso, Quinn. E-eu não _posso_!"

"Tudo bem, Rach. Vai dar tudo certo." Quinn olhou para uma Mercedes confusa e impaciente, soltando um grande suspiro. "Nós duas deixamos a cidade em condições muito ruins com todos." Ela começou em voz baixa. Mercedes ainda conseguia ouvir Rachel choramingando. "Nós realmente não tínhamos idéia do que esperar. Nós não vimos nem falamos com ninguém desde a formatura e não estávamos ansiosas por isso. Especialmente porque esperávamos que eles batessem a porta na nossa cara ou nos atormentasse por nosso relacionamento." Quinn suspirou novamente e colocou os braços mais apertados em torno de Rachel. "Nós não esperávamos encontrar... bem... o que encontramos."

* * *

Cinco horas mais cedo...

Quinn e Rachel discutiam enquanto a loira dirigia, nenhuma delas estava feliz por ter que falar com velhos colegas. Elas acharam melhor começar com quem fossem seus acompanhantes na festa de casamento, mesmo que não tivessem interessadas na idéia. Obviamente, elas poderiam pular Mercedes, então sobravam Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Puck e Mike. É claro que elas teriam que visitar os outros Gleeks que também estariam na festa. O que também deixava outros estudantes do McKinley, porque se tivesse uma equipe de filmagem em Lima, todos que conhecessem Quinn e Rachel ou soubessem de Quinn e Rachel, gostariam de falar. E aquilo era exatamente o que elas _não_ queriam que acontecesse.

Naturalmente, a equipe de filmagem poderia editar qualquer coisa ruim, pois o objetivo do estúdio era mostrar Rachel e Quinn de uma forma positiva. Mas isso não impediria outros residentes de Lima de ir à internet dizer _seu_ lado da história. Quinn estava preocupada por não ter pensando nisso antes. Ela culpou Rachel por isso – ou seus sentimentos pela diva. Então elas teriam que correr atrás dos danos. Através de qualquer meio necessário. No momento, elas discutiam sobre quem deveriam visitar primeiro.

"_Não_ vejo razão alguma pela qual eu deva acompanha-la até Santana e Brittany. Vamos nos separar, você vai até elas e eu vou até Noah."

"Absolutamente não! Você só vai ficar sozinha com o Puckerman por cima do meu cadáver!"

"Bem, você vai comigo até o Kurt; eu estou apavorada de pirar sob a pressão!"

"E eu acho que seria melhor se ele não nos visse juntas até muito depois; de preferência enquanto ele estiver distraído com os vestidos de noiva e smokings."

"_Você_ deveria ver o Mike, acho que só falei com ele uma vez e estava realmente muito bêbada no momento."

"Eu acho que nunca falei com ele!"

"Espere... Quinn! Onde você está nos levando?" Rachel gritou, enquanto via um enorme complexo de apartamentos. "Quinn Fabray! Você é manipuladora e sorrateira e-e-e _má_!"

Quinn arrancou as chaves da ignição e saiu as pressas do carro, puxando Rachel para fora. "Rachel!" Quinn rangeu os dentes enquanto a diva tentava se livrar de seus braços. "Vamos _lá_!"

"NÃO! Você não pode me fazer ir, você não pode me obrigar!"

Cinco minutos depois, Quinn e Rachel estavam do lado de fora de um interfone que levava até o apartamento de Santana e Brittany. Ambas ficaram em silêncio olhando para o rótulo no botão onde se lia "Lopez/Pierce."

"Tudo bem... pedra, papel, tesoura." Quinn finalmente disse com firmeza. Ela fez um movimento com as mãos e olhou para cima, encontrando Rachel com uma careta. "O quê?"

"Pedra, papel, tesoura?"

"É, Rach, pedra, papel, tesoura. Vamos fazer isso."

"Quinn, no momento vou esquecer o fato de que você está usando pedra, papel, tesoura para tomar uma decisão, e lhe dizer claramente que não existe motivo pelo qual eu esteja aqui em cima. Elas são _suas_ acompanhantes na festa de casamento e elas eram _suas_ amigas."

"Ela _nunca_ foi minha amiga."

"Ela era o mais próximo que você tinha de uma amiga e vice-versa."

"Isso soou como um insulto."

"Porque foi um."

"Rach!"

"Não vamos ignorar o fato de que você era uma vadia egoísta na escola, Quinn."

"_Rachel_!" Quinn advertiu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito com uma expressão petulante.

Rachel apenas deu de ombros. "Estou apenas dizendo a verdade."

"No momento, vou ignorar o fato de que 'Estou apenas dizendo a verdade' é a pior desculpa vindo de _você_. Não é como se eu tivesse escolhido Santana e Brittany para serem minhas acompanhantes na minha festa de casamento, e Brittany no era tão ruim na época do colegial então–"

"Ela não era tão boazinha."

"Ótimo, mas por favor, não me faça ir lá sozinha. Eu realmente, _realmente_ não acho que posso lidar com Santana depois do dia que tivemos."

"Eu achei que nosso dia tinha sido agradável."

"E foi... até agora, e eu só não consigo lidar com Santana sem você. E já que você não quer ir lá e eu ache que não seja justo ser escolhida automaticamente para fazer isso, estou sugerindo pedra, papel, tesoura." Rachel ficou em silêncio, de braços cruzados, olhando para Quinn com o rosto franzido.

"Ainda acho que pedra, papel, tesoura seja ridículo."

"Por quê?"

"Porque, Quinn," Rachel grunhiu enquanto jogava as mãos para o ar. "Papel cobre a pedra? O quê? A pedra não pode acabar com o papel? Ela não tem pontas afiadas? O peso físico da referida pedra não pode deformar o papel? É um absurdo. E, além disso, quem disse que tesouras são seguramente afiadas para cortar o papel? E se fosse uma resma inteira? Elas são tesouras seguras para as crianças ou são tesouras-que-podem-ser-letais? Se sua mão representa o papel significa só uma folha, ou um pacote inteiro? E quanto a pedra? É uma pequena ou uma grande? E se a tesoura for para crianças e a pedra do tamanho do Grand Canyon? Há tantas perguntas sem resposta que é muito difícil fazer uma interpretação exata do jogo, o que o torna implausível para ser eficaz ao tomar uma decisão!"

O rosto de Quinn estava branco enquanto olhava para Rachel. "Posso oferecer outro jogo?" Quinn fez um gesto para Rachel continuar. "Meus pais e eu inventamos um jogo para tomar nossas próprias decisões: Punho, máscara, chinelos."

Quinn piscou uma vez, olhando para Rachel. A diva estava explicando rapidamente. "O punho, ou pedra, significa a grande cena de luta em _West Side Story_. A máscara, ou papel, representa _O Fantasma da Ópera_, e os chinelos, ou tesoura, representa os sapatos de rubi em _Wicked_. Você apresenta sua escolha depois de usar a lógica com um argumento do porque seu símbolo seria um ganhador melhor, e você vence a luta contra seu oponente. Completamente razoável."

Quinn continuou olhando fixamente para Rachel até finalmente dar de ombros. "Parece bom."

Rachel sorriu feliz para Quinn, contente por sua inteligência ser o bastante para a noiva. "Ótimo!"

"OK, fechamos os olhos, contamos até três e apresentamos nossos símbolos. Parece bom?" Rachel assentiu alegremente enquanto fechava os olhos. "Um, dois-" antes de chegar ao três, no entanto, Quinn se abaixou e jogou Rachel por cima do ombro.

"Quinn!" a loira abriu a porta que as levaria para dentro do prédio e rapidamente subiu as escadas enquanto Rachel gritava seus protestos. "Mas elas eram más comigo! _Mááááááss_, Quinn, _mááááááás_!"

Quinn bateu na porta do apartamento enquanto colocava uma Rachel com beicinho no chão. "Foi terrível, Quinn, e eu nunca vou perdoa-la por isso!" ela disse, cruzando os braços. Quinn suspirou, se inclinando ligeiramente até olhar nos olhos de Rachel. Ela segurou o rosto de Rachel entre as mãos e olhou-a atentamente.

"Eu não posso fazer isso sem você. Eu não posso fazer nada sem você. Eu preciso que você esteja comigo para enfrenta-las. Por favor, não fique brava comigo." Foi a vez de Rachel suspirar, deixando os braços caírem ao lado do corpo. _Bem, como diabos eu posso discutir com isso_? Ela não discutiu. Em vez disso, Rachel apenas balançou a cabeça em silêncio se preparando para o que estava por vir. As duas se prepararam.

Elas trocaram olhares nervosos quando ouviram a voz de Santana, dizendo que estaria lá em um minuto. "Nós podemos dar para trás. Ninguém precisa saber. Apenas fugimos da cidade. Conseguimos novos amigos. Mudamos nossos nomes. Eu não _preciso_ cantar na Broadway. Ouvi dizer que estão fazendo coisas lindas na Europa."

Quinn sorriu, imaginando ela e Rachel... juntas. Apenas as duas. _Ela me ama tanto_. Mas então, o som da porta destrancando quebrou sua atenção, voltando-se para a porta sem pensar, Quinn cegamente estendeu a mão para Rachel, e deslizou para frente da diva, como se quisesse protege-la. Ela sentiu um aperto reconfortante de volta e se sentiu mais forte sabendo que ela e Rache estavam juntas ali.

Quinn e Rachel engoliram em seco enquanto os olhos escuros de Santana Lopez as examinava pela fresta da porta. A corrente de segurança ainda as separava e as três apenas permaneceram quietas, enquanto se olhavam.

"_Então_..." Santana saiu, colocando uma mão no quadril, seu tom brincalhão como uma calmaria antes da tempestade. "Pequena Rachel Berry e grande má Quinn Fabray voltam para Lima." Ela riu com tristeza e bateu as unhas no batente da porta.

Os olhos preocupados de Rachel encontraram os de Quinn, enquanto continuava atrás da loira. Ela se aproximou de Quinn, pronta para agarra-la caso Santana a atacasse. Rachel não subestimava Santana por ser _aquele_ tipo de maluca.

"Toooooodos estes anos." Santana suspirou, as unhas ainda trabalhando no batente. "Pensei que a última vez que as veria seria na formatura. Mas não. Aqui estão vocês de novo." Quinn estreitou os olhos ao perceber a voz de Santana enfraquecer ligeiramente. "De volta a Lima. De volta aqui. Na minha porta."

Rachel se mexeu desconfortavelmente, franzindo a testa, sem saber por quê Santana parecia estar perdendo seu ar de maldade. "Como nos velhos tempos." A cabeça de Quinn inclinou quando ouviu Santana fungar. "Todas juntas novamente." Rachel se pressionou contra as costas de Quinn enquanto lágrimas apareciam nos olhos de Santana. "Se casando. Se apaixonando."

De repente, a porta abriu mais ainda e os braços de Santana encontraram Quinn, e junto, uma Rachel gritante, enquanto soltava soluços gigantescos e se agarrava nas duas. "Se apaixonando e se casando!" aquela foi a última coisa audível que realmente saiu. Quinn olhou para Rachel horrorizada, enquanto Santana continuava a chorar abertamente em seu ombro. Elas pegaram frases como 'juntas', e 'apaixonadas' e 'muito feliz' e 'dama de honra'. Era decididamente estranho.

Mas depois que tudo realmente fez sentido, Quinn ofegou ruidosamente quando sentiu. "Oh, meu Deus."

"Estou tão feliz por ver vocês!" Santana disse, ainda nos ombros de Quinn... e ela pode ter babado a antiga amiga um pouco também. Santana finalmente se afastou e usou uma mão para segurar o rosto de Quinn e a outra a bochecha de Rachel, enquanto continuava a derramar lágrimas. Quinn estava congelada, seus olhos deslizando para baixo, mas Rachel não percebera ainda, firmemente apertada contra Quinn, enquanto Santana parecia simplesmente feliz.

"Eu disse a Brittany: 'Brits, eu _sabia_ que Quinn me _entendia_, sabe. Eu _sabia_ que ela entenderia porque eu era daquele jeito na escola, era apenas uma maneira de dizer a todos que eu me importava!' E aqui estão vocês! Isso aí! E você me fez sua dama de honra principal! Eu sabia, Q, eu _sabia_!"

Quinn ainda estava paralisada enquanto Santana jogava seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ela permaneceu nos braços de Santana enquanto a outra continuava a soluçar. "Rachel!" Santana gritou contra o ombro de Quinn. "Nós tínhamos uma amizade _tão_ bonita!" Rachel tinha quase certeza de que enquanto Quinn a carregara até lá cima, ela tinha caído e aquilo era apenas uma alucinação. _Santana Lopez dizendo que elas tiveram uma amizade_? Ela estava chocada demais para sair do aperto de Santana, por isso ficou presa atrás de Quinn, grata por ter algum contato com a noiva. "Oh, nos divertimos tanto juntas!"

Enquanto Santana continuava chorando, Quinn lutou para encontrar palavras. Rachel, é claro, foi mais rápida. "Ela está drogada, Quinn? Severamente intoxicada?"

Quinn freneticamente balançou a cabeça enquanto Santana usava seu vestido como um lenço, mal conseguindo respirar quando disse. "Grávida." Cada silaba dita com terror. "Ela está _muito_ grávida."

Rachel suspirou alto e finalmente se livrou dos braços de Santana. "Ela está doente?" Rachel colocou os braços protetoramente ao redor da cintura de Quinn, como se estivesse com medo de que pegassem aquilo – _aquilo_ sendo uma gravidez.

Com certeza, agora que Quinn não bloqueava sua visão, a enorme barriga foi revelada e Rachel não conseguia tirar os olhos. Não ajudava o fato de que Santana vestia apenas uma camiseta simples que subia um pouco próximo ao umbigo.

Santana deu as duas um sorriso enquanto acariciava a barriga protuberante. "Não é demais?" foi tudo o que ela disse antes de explodir em lagrimas – essas menos alegres.

Quinn e Rachel trocaram olhares ansiosos antes de Rachel entrar em ação. Ela saiu de trás de Quinn e tomou uma das mãos de Santana. "É _muito_ emocionante, Santana." Rachel disse, muito lentamente. "Estamos _muito_ felizes por você." Rachel olhou para Quinn e lhe deu um aceno reconfortante, antes de continuar, ainda falando o mais lentamente que podia. "Foi _tão_ bom ver você, e estamos ansiosas para vê-la no nosso casamento, também. Diga a Brittany que lhe deixamos um Oi." Ela sorriu para Santana antes de se afastar e murmurar no ouvido de Quinn. "Vamos dar o fora daqui."

Nenhuma das duas hesitaram em sair dali, mas Rachel estremeceu ao sentir a mão de Santana em seu braço. "Vocês estão indo embora?" Santana perguntou, seu lábio inferior tremendo.

Quinn fechou os olhos dolorosamente, lutando contra um gemido. A idéia de passar algum tempo com uma Santana _muito_ grávida não parecia agradável. "Não. Vamos ficar." Ela respondeu com um suspiro.

Rachel olhou para Quinn em desespero. A loira apenas deu de ombros e deu um olhar que claramente dizia "O que diabos eu deveria fazer?"

Mas aquilo foi música para os ouvidos de Santana. As lágrimas pararam imediatamente, enquanto ela sorriu brilhantemente. "Eu vou fazer um lanche!"

Poucos minutos depois, Rachel e Quinn estavam sentadas em um sofá desconfortável no apartamento pequeno, enquanto Santana se movia rapidamente na cozinha. "Quem você acha que é o pai?" Rachel sussurrou, sentando-se o mais perto possível de Quinn.

Quinn suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "As possibilidades são infinitas."

"Mas o estúdio disse que ela e Brittany estavam vivendo juntas. Eu achei que-"

"Eu também. Quem sabe, talvez elas estejam."

"Você não acha que Santana enganaria Brittany a fazendo acreditar que-"

"As possibilidades são infinitas, Rach, _infinitas_." As duas ficaram quietas quando Santana entrou na sala, ainda fungando, mas sorrindo.

"Você quer ajuda, Santana?" Rachel perguntou. Santana recusou, colocando uma bandeja em frente a Quinn e Rachel, enquanto o casal inspecionava os biscoitos de queijo.

"Oh, eu quase esqueci." Santana correu o mais rápido que pôde e voltou com uma jarra com algo vermelho dentro. "Kool-Aid." Ela disse com um sorriso.

"Parece... delicioso." Quinn disse para Santana, com um sorriso triste.

"Encantador." Rachel acrescentou.

"Se eu soubesse que vocês viriam, pediria para Brittany comprar outras coisas."

Rachel e Quinn murmuraram em desapontamento falso e um silêncio encheu a sala. Nenhuma delas sabia como agir ou o que falar. Até ouvirem Santana chorar de novo. "Vocês não estão com fome." Ela disse, novas lágrimas caindo.

"Não! Não é isso! É que almoçamos muito bem..."

"E nós duas somos meio veganas, e..." Mas Santana apenas soluçou ainda mais até Rachel pegar um dos biscoitos de queijo antes de joga-los para Quinn.

"Apenas coma, apenas coma." Rachel sussurrou para Quinn antes de sorrir para Santana. "Viu? Quinn adora, não é Quinn?"

Quinn assentiu, enchendo a boca com os biscoitos, sorrindo e acenando, acariciando o estômago falsamente. "Delícia." Por um momento, Santana pareceu melhor, e todas ficaram em silêncio novamente.

"Então... Santana," Rachel se aventurou, esperando melhorar o ar. "Onde _está_ Brittany?"

Santana tirou um lenço de papel do decote e enxugou os olhos. Felizmente, ela estava sorrindo ao ouvir o nome de Birttany. "Ela ensina hip-hop e aeróbica na YMCA Fitness." Quinn e Rachel ficaram aliviadas ao descobrir que aquele tópico deixava Santana feliz. "Ela está dando aulas agora."

"Isso é ótimo, S."

"É. Ela tem essas classes mais populares." Santana disse com um sorriso, mostrando orgulho.

"E o que você faz, Santana?" logo, Rachel soube que havia dito a coisa errada. As lágrimas estavam de volta. Do tipo ruim.

"Eu trabalho na Energia de Lima." Santana soluçou.

Em pânico, Quinn e Rachel tentaram rapidamente parar o choro. "S, esse é um ótimo trabalho."

"Há ótimas chances de você ser promovida!"

"É um emprego firme e importante."

"Mas vamos ter um bebê!" Santana se lamentou, assoando o nariz no lenço.

"E isso é emocionante, não Quinn?" Rachel perguntou cutucando a noiva. Quinn colocou outro biscoito na boca e assentiu vigorosamente.

As lagrimas desaceleraram e Santana sorriu suavemente. "B está muito animada." Ela chorou.

"Como deveria." Rachel declarou com entusiasmo. Enquanto o silêncio se estendia, Rachel achou difícil se manter calada. Ela mordeu o lábio enquanto Quinn engolia biscoito após biscoito. "E como exatamente você ficou grávida, Santana?"

Quinn gemeu, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, extremamente preocupada se a pergunta causaria mais chafarizes. "Você não tem que responder."

"Não, está tudo bem, mesmo." Santana murmurou. "É uma história feliz, na verdade." Santana sorriu. "Meu tio morreu."

Rachel balançou a cabeça tentando entender. "E... ele... era _mal_?" Rachel perguntou cuidadosamente, enquanto dava de ombros para Quinn. A loira apenas balançou a cabeça miseravelmente.

"Ele era um Lopez durão." Santana explicou carinhosamente. "Ele era um médico como o meu pai; cirurgião plástico." Quinn assentiu, lembrando dos seios siliconados de Santana no ensino médio. "Depois de me assumir para minha família, ele foi o único que apoiou eu e B. Quando ele morreu," os olhos de Santana lacrimejaram novamente, mas ela rapidamente tomou o controle. "Ele nos deixou uma tonelada de dinheiro e o esperma dele."

Simultaneamente, Quinn e Rachel inclinaram a cabeça com o acontecimento e seus olhos se estreitaram, ambas se perguntando, silenciosamente, se havia interpretado errado. Santana continuou. "B estava realmente animada porque poderíamos ter um bebê juntas. E com o dinheiro que ele nos deixou, fomos capazes de pagar o procedimento."

"Então... desculpe interrompe-la, mas... você vai ter... o bebê... do seu tio?"

Santana ficou vermelha. Lentamente, ela levantou um dedo enquanto estalava o pescoço. "Só porque você e a Q estão relacionadas de uma maneira estranha sobre 'Quem é mãe e o bebê de quem', _não_ significa que eu e Brits vamos seguir esse mesmo caminho idiota."

Quinn e Rachel congelaram com a observação, mas assim como veio rapidamente, a atitude de Santana foi embora e ela começou a chorar novamente. "Eu sinto muito, garotas! São os hormônios." As duas sorriram enquanto Santana assuava o nariz ruidosamente. "Nós usamos os óvulos de B e o esperma do meu tio. Assim, o bebê pode ter um pouco de nós duas, sabe, porque é esperma Lopez."

Rachel sorriu balançando a cabeça. "Isso é basicamente o que Quinn e eu vamos fazer." Lentamente, Quinn virou-se para olhar a noiva com uma sobrancelha erguida. Rachel limpou a garganta ao perceber seu deslize. "Bem, essa é uma história encantadora, Santana. Vocês devem estar muito felizes."

Mais lágrimas vieram enquanto Santana assentia. "Estamos." Ela murmurou. "Eu só não sei como vamos pagar por isso!"

Quinn esfregou o rosto enquanto os soluços de Santana ecoavam pelo apartamento. "Você só pode está brincando comigo." Ela suspirou exasperada para Rachel.

"Nós estávamos tão animadas por podermos começar uma família juntas. Obrigada," disse Santana quando Rachel lhe passou um lenço. "O médico nos disse que quanto mais demorássemos, menor nossas chances de conseguir, porque o troço pode não funcionar mais, sabe? E as chances de alguém nos dar um material assim, do nada, eram nulas, por isso, nos arriscamos."

Rachel estava assentindo sabiamente. "Isso foi realmente corajoso de sua parte, Santana. Eu já li livros e todos dizem a mesma coisa: Não há momento _certo_ para se ter uma criança."

"Isso era o que pensávamos. E B está malditamente tão feliz, então eu não digo nada. Mas estou sempre tão cansada e depois de ter esse moleque não vou poder trabalhar e vamos precisar de dinheiro, e não posso fazer B pedir demissão por um emprego melhor porque ela adora dançar, e nós vamos estar falidas com uma criança!"  
Quinn olhou para Rachel, silenciosamente comunicando a diva que estava chateada com o assunto, antes de se voltar para Santana. "S, se acalme, OK?" Santana assentiu miseravelmente. "Eu tenho um monte de contatos em Nova York e até mesmo em L.A. Brittany é tão talentosa que eu tenho _certeza_ que consi-"

Os braços de Santana estavam ao redor do pescoço de Quinn antes que ela pudesse terminar sua frase. "Muito obrigada, Q!" Rachel sentiu um puxão em volta de seu pescoço e logo estava presa em um estranho abraço de três novamente. "Eu senti tanto a falta de vocês! E eu mal posso esperar para vê-las casadas e dar meu discurso e estar ao lado de vocês no altar, planejando sua despedida de solteira e..."

Quinn trocou um olhar com Rachel – elas pareciam prestes a chorar também... mas de desespero – enquanto Santana continuava com sua lista de coisas divertidas para fazer.

Elas deixaram a residência Lopez-Pierce não muito depois daquilo. Ambas exaustas e prontas para terminar o dia.

"Desculpem por não ter dito nada sobre, Santana, pessoal, mas honestamente, eu esqueci completamente." Mercedes disse timidamente. Quinn olhou para a amiga, cruzando os braços.

"Você esqueceu?" Mercedes deu de ombros. "Você esqueceu que Santana Lopez está muito grávida com um bebê da Brittany _e_ do próprio tio? Você simplesmente esqueceu?"

Novamente, Mercedes apenas deu de ombros. "Mas esse é o pior de tudo. Não é como se todos estivessem chorando loucamente como Santana."

Rachel saiu lentamente do colo de Quinn e olhou para Mercedes. "Sério?"

"O quê?" Mercedes perguntou, nervosa.

Rachel se inclinou sobre a mesa. "_Mais ninguém_, Mercedes?"

"Vocês não viram todos ainda, né?" Mercedes perguntou hesitante, mordendo o lábio, afundando na cadeira com medo.

* * *

Quatro horas mais cedo...

"Estou _tão_ feliz por vocês estarem aqui! Quando não estou trabalhando no banco, eu faço todas as coreografias para a boy band do Sam! Vocês precisam vê-los tocar! Então Quinn, você pode ser nossa agente e vamos conseguir um enorme contrato com um estúdio e vamos viajar e fazer milhões de dólares, e..."

Os olhos de Rachel e Quinn estavam arregalados, enquanto apenas observavam Mike com sorrisos forçados, periodicamente assentindo para uma orgulhosa Sra. Chang, enquanto a mais velha balançava em sua cadeira.

* * *

Três horas e meia atrás...

"Talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco quando disse que era um maquiador sênior. Se vocês querem saber, eu sou sócio das vendas regionais. Mas eu seria mal agradecido se não dissesse que a Avon dá algum retorno. _Muitas_ celebridades gostam de nossos catálogos, usando os produtos e dando dicas. Qualquer dia, tenho certeza, sou ser vice-presidente da empresa e encarregado dos desenhos e tendências. Marquem minhas palavras, eles vão se arrepender do dia em que fizeram Kurt Hummel vender esses produtos de lixo de porta em porta!... Por acaso, vocês não precisam de alguém para fazer sua maquiagem para o casamento? Eu acho que seria uma excelente demonstração para o meu porte fólio."

Kurt olhou fixamente para as duas enquanto bebericava sua margarita, e Quinn e Rachel trocaram olhares de pânico antes de se voltarem para ele.

"Hum, eu não vejo porque não poderíamos...?"

"Eu acho que nosso maquiador é realmente mal então..."

"Fantástico. Eu sei _exatamente_ o que quero fazer. Será _perfeito_!" Kurt riu, colocando as pernas para cima do sofá. Quinn e Rachel apenas sorriram falsamente.

* * *

Duas horas e meia atrás...

"Se vocês querem que eu mantenha minha boca fechada, vou precisar de uma enorme caixa de barras de chocolate com cobertura de bacon, e eu quero ser a segurança de Mercedes quando ela começar a fazer sucesso. Entendido?"

"Espere um minuto..." Quinn disse com firmeza, erguendo a mão. Lauren e Rachel olharam para ela, esperando a loira protestar. "Eles fazem barras de chocolates com cobertura de bacon?"

"Mercedes, foi um _show de horror_! Mike trabalha no _banco_ e vive com a mãe, Kurt trabalha para a _Avon_, Lauren é uma guarda de trânsito e odeia crianças, Tina começou a gaguejar de _verdade_ agora que dá aulas na Jane Adams, Sam está numa _boy band_, Brittany e Santana estão basicamente pobres como uma criança à caminho, e Artie não sabe o que é o toque de uma mulher desde Brittany! Eu sei disso porque ele nos _disse_... cinco vezes!"

Mercedes mordeu o lábio e evitou o olhar das duas. "Então, quando Matt, Jesse, Lídia e Jeremy vão chegar à cidade?" ela perguntou evasivamente.

"Por que você não nos disse? Todos estavam tão tristes e patéticos! Minha lista de clientes _dobrou_! Eu sou como, _a_ agente de Lima, Ohio!"

"Desculpem, nem todos nós saímos de Lima para sermos famosos. Somos apenas um bando normal com 21 anos terminando a faculdade e procurando o que fazer depois. Enquanto vocês estavam lá fora, _fazendo_ algo da vida, nós todos tivemos que lutar aqui. Eu tenho sorte por meus pais terem condições de me ajudar a pagar a faculdade, mas nem todo mundo tem. Nossos maiores problemas não são os paparazzi nos perseguindo ou nossos antigos amigos nos pedindo ajuda."

Rachel suspirou, caindo no colo de Quinn, cansada. De repente ela se sentia _muito_ culpada. "Sentimos muito."

"Rach, você não tem porque pedir desculpa. Vocês duas trabalharam _duro_ para chegar onde estão e eu estou muito orgulhosa disso. E mais, Quinn me disse que o responsável por aquele estúdio de Nova York está vindo ao casamento para me conhecer. Então nós estamos bem. Todos os outros só precisam de uma ajudinha também."

O queixo de Quinn caiu no ombro de Rachel. "Mas eu não quero ajudar todo mundo."

Mercedes riu. "Maus. Você quer mantê-los calados, atenda suas demandas. E não estamos mais no colegial, eles não são tão ruins."

Rachel olhou por cima do ombro para Quinn e sorriu. Eles não foram tão ruins, na verdade, todos pareciam realmente animados ao vê-las. Talvez tenha sido porque elas eram meio que famosas, mas também pareciam ter sentido a falta das duas. O colegial havia acabado, e elas concordavam que não guardavam qualquer rancor dos gleeks. "Então, vocês não mencionaram Puck e Finn." Bem... da maioria dos gleeks.

Simultaneamente, as duas suspiraram. "Nós nem mesmo nos incomodamos em ver o Finn." O que não era uma completa verdade.

* * *

Quatro horas e meia atrás...

Rachel e Quinn estavam sentadas contra o carro, com seus cafés aquecendo as mãos, olhando fixamente para frente. "Está garoando." Quinn murmurou, mais para si mesma, mas Rachel ouviu e concordou.

"Eu sei." Elas tomaram o café, enquanto observavam. Rachel estava usando uma capa de chuva amarela com galochas da mesma cor, e sua peruca loira, enquanto Quinn usava a peruca vermelha e um casaco branco, segurando um guarda-chuva sobre suas cabeças. Elas apenas vestiram os disfarçes porque não tinham _certeza_ se queriam ver Finn.

"Provavelmente vai chover no dia do casamento." Quinn murmurou uniformemente.

"Hummm." Rachel suspirou, inclinando a cabeça, esperando qualquer tipo de emoção chegar até ela, enquanto observava o ex-namorado trabalhando em um carro na garagem do _Hummel & Son-Tires and Lube_. "Você quer pular esse e ver outra pessoa?" Rachel perguntou calmamente, sem humor para ver Finn Hudson.

Quinn sorriu com um dar de ombros e escoltou Rachel até o lado do passageiro, com o guarda-chuva cobrindo as duas cuidadosamente. Uma vez ao volante, ela olhou para Rachel e sorriu. "Ele não parece muito bom." Rachel riu.

"Apenas dirija, Fabray."

"Então, você nem mesmo quis falar com ele?"

Rachel deu de ombros, enquanto Quinn a segurava mais apertado. "Não estava com vontade."

"Por que?" Quinn perguntou.

Mercedes riu. "Bem, eu não posso culpa-las, depois de tudo o que vocês passaram com ele. Mas e quanto ao Puck?"

"Quinn não queria vê-lo."

"Oooohh, não, você não pode dizer isso." Quinn repreendeu-a. "Eu _disse_ que iria vê-lo-"

"Você _disse_ que iria vê-lo enquanto eu visitava Tina! Isso _não_ é a mesma coisa!"

"Bem, eu não _achei_ que seria apropriado ter você lá, eu-"

"Você não _achou_ que seria apropriado, porque _sabia_ que ele ia se declarar para você e não queria deixa-lo desconfortável, mas _eu_ não achei que seria apropriado que você ficasse sozinha com ele porque _Puckerman_-"

"_Você_ só não queria que eu ficasse com o Puck porque pensava que ele tentaria alguma coisa-"

"_Eu_ sei que ele ia tentar alguma coisa, por isso pensei que você ia _me_ querer lá-"

"Você não vai ficar nem cem _metros_ perto do Puck porque eu sei que ele vai tentar-"

"Isso é _absolutamente_ um absurdo! Não vejo mal nenhum se nós _duas_ estivéssemos lá para garantir que a outra-"

"Nós duas? Você está brincando? Eu não seria capaz de ouvir metade das coisas grotescas que ele diria e tenho _certeza_ vai dizer sobre nós-"

"Já chega!" Quinn e Rachel fecharam as bocas e se voltaram para Mercedes. Os olhos da amiga acompanharam a discussão até finalmente ser necessário interceder. "Vocês duas já brigam como um casal de idosas." Ela riu. "Olha, Rach, amanhã você vai ter que ver Puck enquanto experimenta seu vestido e _antes_ que você entre em pânico Quinn, eu me certifico de que Kurt e Mike fiquem de olho nela. Então, mais tarde no mesmo dia, eu e você podemos ir visitar o Puck e eu estarei lá para proteger sua patroa, OK, Rach?"

Ambas as garotas assentiram com a cabeça em silêncio, felizes por ter uma guarda-costas naquela situação. "Eu gostei disso." Rachel afirmou com um sorriso.

"Bom. É um plano." Quinn murmurou enquanto tirava o cabelo do ombro de Rachel para beijar seu pescoço suavemente. Rachel fechou os olhos, implorando para seu corpo não entrar em chamas.

"Hum... não... não o plano. Bem... o plano é bom, eu admito. Mas eu estava me referindo ao apelido. Patroa. Eu gosto disso."

Quinn abafou uma risadinha no pescoço de Rachel, seus lábios roçando na pele bronzeada, e a diva lutou contra um gemido. "Eu não me vejo chamando você de patroa, Rach. Desculpe."

"Está tudo bem." Rachel disse feliz, enquanto se levantava para apanhar seus biscoitos de desculpem-suas-vidas-serem-tão-terriveis-em-comparação-à-minha do forno. E também para se afastar um pouco de Quinn. "Eu estava pensando que seria mais apropriado se eu chamasse você de patroa."

Quinn se reclinou na cadeira, olhos grudados em Rachel, mordendo o polegar distraidamente.

Mercedes estava muito ocupada olhando para a mão de Quinn para perceber seu sorriso. "Garota, de onde _diabos_ você tirou esse anel enorme que está no seu dedo?"

"Presente da patroa dela!" Rachel gritou, enquanto colocava os biscoitos na bandeja.

* * *

Os homens Berry já estavam roncando – cheios com a comida vegana que Quinn preparara – enquanto as garotas acabavam de dobrar as roupas, e caindo no sofá, exaustas. Tinha sido um dia de cão. As duas assistiam _My Girl Friday_, com as costas de Rachel pressionada contra o sofá e as costas de Quinn pressionada contra Rachel.

Charlene chegaria logo, e embora elas estivessem ansiosas para vê-la, seus olhos estavam ficando pesados.

"Você ligou para o cara do estúdio em Nova York para falar sobre Mercedes?" Rachel murmurou.

"Ugh, não. Obrigada por me lembrar." Quinn procurou o celular jogado no chão e discou o número, enquanto Rachel brincava com seu cabelo. Enquanto Quinn falava com o homem sobre sua reunião com Mercedes no casamento, Rachel apenas se permitiu ouvir a voz de Quinn.

_Something has changed within me, something is not the same._

_Pare de cantar._

_Eu não estou imaginando isso, certo, Quinn está agindo diferente, não é?_

_Ela realmente gosta ainda mais de contatos físicos._

_Mas, por que? Não faz sentido. É uma coisa fazer isso na frente de Mercedes ou dos nossos pais-_

_Aquele foi um beijo e tanto!_

_E tudo porque eu lavei os pratos? Absurdo. Eu tenho certeza de que nossos pais não precisavam ver aquilo! Mas é outra coisa fazer isso aqui, enquanto estamos sozinhas._

_Escondendo nossos rostos das câmeras... ela estava tão perto..._

_E essa coisa toda com o Puck, eu não entendo. Por que ela acha não seria seguro para mim ficar perto dele? Ele estava apaixonado por _ela_._

_Não faz sentido... a não ser..._

_A não ser o quê?_

_Ah, fala sério. Eu _sei_ que já passou pela sua cabeça._

_Eu não vou pensar nisso._

_Mas-_

_Não._

"Hei, você está bem?" Quinn desligou o telefone e olhou para Rachel preocupada. A diva limpou a garganta e sorriu.

"Perfeitamente bem."

Quinn a avaliou por um momento, sabendo que Rachel estava mentindo, mas que não estava pronta para falar sobre isso, antes de voltar para o filme. "O que eu perdi?"

Antes de Rachel responder, houve uma batida suave na porta. "Deve ser a Charlene." Rachel disse, se afastando de Quinn para atender a porta.

"Olá, querida!" Charlene jorrou, plantando beijos nas bochechas de Rachel, antes de entrar na casa.

"É ótimo ver você, Charlene." Rachel sorriu, levando a mulher até a sala.

"Que casa charmosa seus pais possuem, Rachel. Eu posso ver uma miniatura sua aqui correndo pelos corredores causando estragos." Quinn levantou para abraçar Charlene enquanto Rachel corria até a cozinha para apanhar uma garrafa de água.

Elas sentaram, Quinn e Rachel no sofá com Charlene na cadeira. "OK. Tudo está sendo devidamente cuidado, então vocês não tem com o que se preocupar. Tudo estará de tirar o fôlego, inclusive vocês. Tudo o que precisamos acertar é o mapa de assentos, e eu posso deixa-las à sós até o grande momento... que parece estar a momentos de acontecer."

As garotas deram sorrisos cansados para Charlene e Rachel apanhou um mapa de assentos. Charlene levantou e examinou foto por foto ao redor da sala. Ela parecia um pouco fora de lugar com seu vestido de seda branco, especialmente porque Quinn e Rachel estavam de pijamas, mas ela estava feliz ao rever as duas, e era um prazer olhar para as imagens de Rachel com o passar dos anos, com algumas de Quinn ao meio. Havia muitas fotos do aniversario de Rachel em Nova York, incluindo as de seu noivado.

"Tudo parece estar ótimo." Quinn disse. Na verdade, ela não prestara muita atenção. Ela só estava preocupada se compartilharia uma mesa sozinha com Rachel – as duas entre um mar de pessoas.

"Sim, parece perfeito." Rachel concordou, devolvendo o mapa para Charlene.

Charlene franziu o rosto e inclinou a cabeça. "Acho que nenhuma de vocês leu com muito cuidado, não?"

Rachel e Quinn trocaram olhares inseguros. "Por que você diz isso?" Rachel perguntou educadamente. Ela não tinha mesmo. Estava cansada demais para se importar com os lugares dos outros, quando estaria perfeitamente feliz sentada ao lado de Quinn.

"Olhe novamente para a mesa cinco. Eu tenho certeza de que você vai ter problemas com quem sentará ao lado de seus pais, Rachel."

Com sobrancelhas franzidas, Rachel e Quinn inclinaram a cabeça sobre o mapa.

"Porra, porra, porra, merda, merda, merda, droga, droga, DROGA!"

* * *

**Cadê o casamento no meio de tudo isso? No próximo capítulo **_Meus Gordos Casamentos do Glee_**. Casamentos, no plural? YEAHH! Quem vai sentar ao lado dos pais da Rach? Tenho certeza que vocês sabem! Eu pretendia postar mais cedo, maaaas, teve uns aniversários aqui, e tal. Para quem ainda não viu meu perfil, mas duas traduções já completas foram feitas **_Ontem à Noite: Patrocinado por Jack Daniels_** e **_Encenação_**. Obrigada pelos reviews e BJS!**


	15. Meus Gordos Casamentos do Glee

**Meus Gordos Casamentos do Glee**

"Porra, porra, porra, merda, merda, merda, droga, droga, DROGA!"

"Viu," Charlene afirmou em voz alta, apontando para Quinn com um dedo longo e bem cuidado. "_Essa_ era a reação que eu esperava!"

"Isso _não_ está acontecendo!"

Rachel estava muito chateada para registrar a explosão de Quinn ou o fato de que a outra tinha saltado da cadeira. Mais tarde, ela questionaria Quinn sobre o uso dos palavrões, mas naquele momento, enquanto ela fixamente olhava para todos aqueles nomes Fabrays que sentariam na mesa cinco, ela conseguiu apenas ficar chocada.

O rosto de Quinn estava vermelho de raiva e seus olhos estavam em chamas. "Isso é _inaceitável_! Eles _não_ estão convidados para o meu casamento! Eles _não_ estão convidados para a recepção! Eles _não_ estão convidados para coisa _alguma_! Eu deixei isso _bem_ claro!" Quinn estava tremendo violentamente de onde estava parada e Charlene se aproximou lentamente.

"Eu não os coloquei na lista de convidados, querida." A mulher disse suavemente. "Eu verifiquei a lista de convidados do estúdio e eles não estavam lá também."

"Bem, o que isso significa e como podemos impedi-los?" Quinn exigiu com um rosnado, enquanto suas mãos se enrolavam em pulsos ao lado do corpo.

Charlene passou as mãos nos braços de Quinn na esperança de diminnuir a tensão do corpo da garota. "Isso significa que eles foram até o estúdio. E eu presumo que alguém os aceitou para aumentar o drama do dia."

"Isso é um _merda_, Charlene!"

"Eu sei, Quinn. Mas esse não é um casamento real. Na verdade, toda a cidade poderia assistir ao menos ao casamento, se quisesse; segurança não é exatamente a prioridade do dia."

Quinn afundou no sofá enquanto tentava respirar. Sua mente estava girando com os porques de tudo. Por que seus pais iam querer estar lá? Por que de repente eles mostravam interesse na vida de Quinn, depois de todo aquele tempo? E por que, depois de tudo o que Quinn havia dito, eles estariam autorizados a assitir ao casamento?

_Eles estão fazendo isso por publicidade._

_Todos na cidade sabem sobre essa coisa._

_E é claro que eles ficariam mal se não estivessem lá. A família da repentinamente famosa Quinn Fabray não estava no casamento? Aquilo seria socialmente inapropriado._

_Bem... pense; deixe eles estarem lá e ignore-os._

_Ou faça tudo ao seu alcance para mentê-los longe e acabe sendo a vilã._

_Com as equipes de câmeras lá, Rachel e eu pareceríamos pessoas terríveis se mantêssemmos meus bem-intecionados e orgulhosos pais, irmã e cunhado longe._

_Não importa se eles me expulsaram-_

_Duas vezes-_

_Tudo o que importa é que eles estão tentando e eu os estou recusando._

_E eu aposto que o estúdio adorariiiiiiia uma reinão de família. Charlene está certa. Eles aceitaram isso por causa do drama._

_Porra, porra, porra, merda, merda, merda, droga, droga, droga!_

_Essa notícia tinha que fechar o dia._

_Deus, espero que você esteja certa._

Não era uma decisão que ela gostaria de fazer, mas ela sentia que havia apenas uma opção. "Tudo bem, tanto faz. Eles podem aparecer."

Charlene franziu o rosto em confusão. " Quinn, como você-"

Quinn interrompeu com um dar de ombros muito casual. "Eu vou parecer uma filha e irmã terrível se me recusar a convida-los. Eles apenas querem aparecer porque é um evento público. Eu pareceria um dos monstros que eles são se recusasse."

_E além do mais, eu posso dizer honestamente que sinceramente não importo em vê-los. Ou não. Nunca mais. Rachel é minha família. Seus pais são minha família. Lídia, Jeremy, Mercedes... Jesse - mais ou menos -, Matt, Ainsley e Charlene... eles são minha família_

Charlene assentiu lentamente. "Mas, Quinn-"

"Que seja, já está feito. Não significa que eu tenho que falar com eles." Quinn afirmou, cotovelo enfiado contra o sofá, dedos enterrados nos cabelos, e uma expressão de pura indiferença.

Charlene mordeu o lábio enquanto assentia mais uma vez, momentariamente assustada pelo o que aquilo significaria para Quinn, mas orgulhosa da garota por tentar ao menos ser uma pessoa melhor. "Se você insiste, Quinn. Mas se você tiver qualquer problema, meu telefone está sempre ligado e eu ficaria mais do que feliz em contratar seguranças particulares."

"Eu vou pensar nisso." Quinn disse calmamente, mas já sabia que aquela não era uma opção. A mulher franziu a testa tentando procurar as rachaduras no semblante de Quinn, e não encontrou nenhuma.

"E minha mãe?"

A cabeça de Quinn se voltou para Rachel. Por um minuto tenso, ela esquecera completamente que a outra garota estava lá. Mas agora, enquanto olhava para a expressão vulnerável de Rachel, a maneira como ela tentava lutar contra as lágrimas aparentemente com sede de saber a resposta, Quinn se perguntou como poderia ter esquecido. Rachel olhava para baixo, para o mapa de assentos, escaneando-o completamente, antes de seus olhos se voltarem para Charlene esperando uma resposta.

O olhar de Charlene rapidamente procurou o de Quinn em desespero. Foi uma resposta mais do que suficiente para Rachel. "Oh." os ombros de Rachel caíram enquanto ela abaixava a cabeça, claramente desapontada com a notícia. E de uma só vez, Rachel pareceu estar se preparando para o que estava por vir. Ela respirou fundo e plantou um sorriso simpático no rosto, olhando para a noiva. "Nós vamos passar por essa, Quinn. Nós nem sequer vamos ter reconhecê-los. E se eles se atreverem a falar com você, vão ouvir de mim." A diva disse enquanto colocava a mão de Quinn em seu colo.

Quinn sabia que também estava sorrindo para Rachel, mas também sabia que o sorriso de Rachel era falso. Seus olhos examinavam o rosto de Rachel enquanto a garota tentava não desmoronar. "Rach."

"Está tudo bem, Quinn. Estou bem." Rachel proclamou, afastando a preocupação de Quinn. Quase como se estivesse afastando suas próprias emoções.

Charlene sentiu o momento se tornar sério e seu dever de ir embora. Com um simpático sorriso para as duas garotas - duas mulheres que tiveram que crescer muito rápido -, antes de se abaixar e pegar Rachel em seus braços.

"Eu vejo vocês de manhã nos retoques dos vestidos." Charlene disse num tom maternal enquanto abraçava Rachel firmemente. "Eu mal posso esperar para vê-las em seus vestidos; vocês ficarão tão lindas!" Quando ela se afastou, os olhos de Rachel estavam cheios de lágrimas, e Charlene limpou-as rapidamente antes de segurar o rosto de Rachel. "Nada de lágrimas! Você vai se casar em breve!"

Rachel deu uma risada e balançou a cabeça, antes de Charlene se afastar para abraçar Quinn. "Estou tão animada para ver vocês duas sendo felizes. Tenho tanta sorte por fazer parte disto." Ela secou as lágrimas de Quinn também, antes de acenar para as duas. "Durmam bem, meus amores."

Enquanto a porta da frente fechava suavemente, o silêncio envolveu a sala com intesidade. Quinn estava desesperada para saber o que Rachel estava pensando- ela precisava saber - a se voltou para a garota, esperando o pior. Quase esperando pelo pior. Ela esperava que Rachel desabasse em seus braços e chorasse sua dor porque Shelby mais uma vez a rejeitava.

Mas quando viu o sorriso triste nos lábios de Rachel, os olhos de Quinn se fecharam miseravelmente. _Ela não está se abrindo. Ela ainda não confia em mim_.

Rachel ficou de pé e apanhou a mão de Quinn enquanto as guiava até o quarto. Sem tirar a roupa, Rachel deslizou para baixo dos cobertores e fez um sinal para Qunn fazer o mesmo. Quinn a seguiu com um toque de hesitação, e logo elas estavam deitadas em seus respectivos lados, frente a frente, em silêncio.

Os dedos de Rachel afastaram os cabelos de Quinn enquanto a loira apenas a olhava, implorando para que se abrisse. "Eu sinto muito." Rachel sussurrou finalmente.

Quinn se aproximou e atirou os braços ao redor de Rachel._ Fale comigo. Por favor_. A mente de Quinn implorava. As lágrimas pareciam vir do nada. Num minuto, estavam secas, e no outro, estavam correndo livremente até alcançarem o pescoço de Rachel.

Rachel suspirou e segurou Quinn mais apertado. "Oh, Quinn." Seus dedos acariciaram a parte de trás da cabeça de Quinn, passando através das mechas loiras suavemente. "Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto tanto, tanto."

Quinn chorou pela dor de Rachel enquanto se agarrava a outra e chorou por si mesma. Ela apenas queria a confiança de Rachel. Ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. Ela esperou, ouvindo através do som de suas próprias lágrimas. Mas os únicos sons feitos por Rachel foram de simpatia reconfortante, enquanto enrolava as pernas nas de Quinn para aproxima-la ainda mais.

Desanimada e de repente exausta, Quinn se afastou lentamente. _Por que você não confia em mim_? Seus olhos cor de avelã examinaram a expressão de Rachel, enquanto procurava por respostas no escuro. _O que mais eu tenho que fazer?_

Um dedo macio secou uma lágrima da bochecha de Quinn enquanto Rachel se aproximava. "Você sabe o que eu gostaria." Rachel sussurrou, um sorriso aparecendo. Os ombros de Quinn se empinaram com a pergunta. "Se no casamento, fizéssemos dele um grande jogo de bebidas!"

Quinn balancou a cabeça, tentando entender. "_O que_?" Ela perguntou duramente. Mas Rachel não notou a mudança em seu tom. Ela sentou de repente e deu um largo sorriso.

"Oh, meu Deus, isso vai ser tão divertido!" Ela bateu palmas, enquanto rapidamente sentava de pernas cruzadas.

"Rachel, do que diabos você está falando?" Quinn perguntou com um suspiro, mexendo a cabeça contra o travesseiro, olhando para a noiva de forma exasperada.

"Tudo bem, então, queremos que esse dia seja mais sobre nós, certo?" Quinn assentiu devagar. "E nós não somos muito próximas de muitas pessoas que irão aparecer. E mesmo que _sejamos_ próximas a algumas delas – como Mercedes, Jen e alguns dos meus outros amigos de Julliard, Matt, meus pais – eles não estão necessariamente por perto. O que significa, que eles não sabem sobre nosso segredo. Apenas Jesse, Lídia e Jeremy sabem, e eu tenho _certeza_ que Jesse ficará preocupado com outras coisas e... bem... sabe, Lídia e Jeremy também. Então vamos depender uma da outra para ter muita diversão no nosso super incrível dia!"

Quinn assentiu lentamente, a boca ligeiramente aberta e uma sobrancelha arqueada, olhando para Rachel. "Então, não seria legal se transformássemos esse dia num jogo de bebidas?" Rachel bateu palmas animada novamente, e novamente, Quinn apenas a observou.

"_Quinn_!" Rachel resmungou, irritada com a noiva por não está acompanhando.

"Que tipo de jogo de bebidas?" Quinn respondeu secamente de volta, já não gostando da idéia de ficar bêbada na frente de centenas de pessoas em que não confiava. Ela poderia claramente se ver gritando com a mãe e a equipe de filmagem capturando cada segundo daquilo. Mas Rachel apenas queria ver sua loira sorrir. Ela queria criar uma distração para o dia. Clarear uma situação difícil.

"Por exemplo," Rachel começou com um sorriso. "Todas as vezes que o Sr. Shuester chorar... nós bebemos."

"Rachel, nós vamos estar bêbadas antes mesmo da cerimônia acabar."

Rachel deu um tapa na coxa de Quinn enquanto ria. "Tudo bem. Pode ser algo menos óbvio. Como... todas as vezes que Noah assobiar ou sugerir algo que ele não deva... nós bebemos."

_"Mais uma vez_..."

Rachel estava gargalhando enquanto deitada ao lado de Quinn. "Então pense em alguma coisa."

Quinn ficou quieta por um segundo enquanto pensava. Tornar o dia em um jogo parecia uma ótima maneira de enfrentar tudo. E mais, seria divertido se ela e Rachel se conectassem ainda mais através do jogo. Se doía o fato de que Rachel não confiava em Quinn suficiente para se abrir? Aquilo a estava _matando_. Mas ela não poderia ficar com raiva de Rachel quando era culpa de Quinn que ela se sentisse daquele jeito. E considerando quão fechada Quinn era, ela não poderia mesmo culpar Rachel. Ela apenas estava tentando tornar tudo mais fácil. E se Rachel queria transformar aquele dia em um jogo de bebidas... qual era o problema?

"Que tal... todas as vezes," Rachel ficou frente a frente com a loira, até que seus narizes estivessem quase se tocando. Ela sorriu encorajadoramente para Quinn e esperou. "Que tal todas as vezes que Brittany disser alguma coisa sem sentido."

"Sim! Perfeito. OK, minha vez. Todas as vezes que Santana acrescentar um S em alguma palavra que gramaticamente não precisa de um."

Quinn riu baixinho e assenti0u. "Todas as vezes que Srta. Sylvester nos insultar."

"Todas as vezes que Sam passar brilho labial."

"Todas as vezes que Artie disser algo que racialmente não cabe a ele."

"Todas as vezes que alguém sugerir algo sobre cantar."

"Você sabe que essa ultima vai vir da sua boca, certo?"

Rachel deu de ombros levemente, sorrindo timidamente. "Eu vou estar ocupada demais com você para cantar."

As sobrancelhas de Quinn se juntaram, a enormidade do comentário não passou despercebida por Quinn, mas Rachel já seguia em frente. "Estou tão feliz por termos contratado um DJ. Eu sinceramente não consigo imaginar nossos colegas de Glee tentando cantar algo enquanto estiverem embriagados. Você lembrou Charlene de proibir o karaokê, certo?"

"Sim." Quinn murmurou baixinho, sentindo os olhos ficarem pesados. "Mas eu fiz uma emenda a regra." Ela bocejou contra sua mão, enquanto Rachel se remexia ao seu lado.

"Que _eu_ tenho permissão para cantar?" Quinn riu e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro.

"Sim, Rachel."

"Yay! Nosso casamento vai detonar! Oh! E tenho outra. Todas as vezes... Quinn? Você ainda está acordada?"

"Sim, Rach, estou ouvindo." Quinn murmurou, olhos fechados. Ela se sentia cansada. Ela tinha a teoria de que Rachel se alimentava da energia daqueles ao seu redor. Ou talvez aquele tivesse sido um dia _realmente _muito longo. Ela queria bloquear os pensamentos sobre seus pais. Ela queria esquecer que Rachel não estava se abrindo. Quinn só queria dormir.

"Você não precisa mais ouvir. Durma. Amanhã durante os arranjos dos vestidos podemos conversar através de mensagens sobre mais regras para o nosso jogo! Tudo bem? Quinn? Você está dormindo, não é?"

* * *

As nuvens escuras pareciam uma pintura impressionista e o vento açoitava as meninas enquanto elas ficavam paradas contra o carro dos pais de Rachel. Elas usavam óculos escuros idênticos – apesar do céu escuro – que compraram não muito longe do aeroporto, porque as duas acabaram perdendo seus anteriores na louca fuga da equipe de filmagem no dia anterior. Os longos cabelos de Rachel estavam cobertos por um boné de baseball que pegara emprestado do pai enquanto o chapéu de Quinn balançava com a brisa. "Você acha que a tempestade vai ser muito forte para o casamento?"

"Eu tenho esperanças de que seja tão forte, que ninguém possa aparecer."

"Isso ainda significa que eles têm que enviar os presentes, certo?"

"Eles foram convidados, eles devem mandar presentes."

"E eu rezarei para os deuses da chuva."

Quinn cegamente passou a raspadinha que vinha saboreando para Rachel, que segurou o canudo entre os dentes antes de sugar a bebida. "Está levando muito tempo para eles saírem do avião. O que você acha que os está atrasando?"

"Rachel... são _eles_. Pode ser qualquer coisa." Rachel cantarolou seu acordo. "Por falar nisso, você está linda." A cabeça de Rachel quase desmembrou de seu pescoço quando ela virou seus olhos arregalados para Quinn. "Finalmente." Quinn bufou, nem mesmo olhando para Rachel, e sim para o avião de onde Jeremy cuidadosamente descia, com uma caixa gigante nas mãos. "Yay! Eles trouxeram o Trevor." Quinn bateu palmas suavemente enquanto sorria.

De repente, Quinn estava pulando em direção ao avião, deixando Rachel suspirando dramaticamente atrás dela. Os sons dos gritos altos de Quinn ecoaram pelo asfalto vazio, enquanto Trevor saltava e pulava em círculos ao redor de Quinn, quando se viu livre de sua jaula.

Rachel observou Jeremy engolfar Quinn em um poderoso abraço. Ela ainda estava chocada quando sentiu Trevor cutucar sua perna, fazendo tropeçar. Sobre as patas traseiras, Trevor se ergueu sobre Rachel e ela riu enquanto o cão atirava as patas em volta dela, como se também quisesse abraça-la.

"Como estão os cães?" Quinn perguntou imediatamente Lídia, quando a garota mal havia saído do avião.

"Bem." Lídia resmungou, jogando a bolsa sobre o ombro. "Vivos. Bem. Os garotos ficarão de olho neles." 'Os garotos' eram os amigos de Jeremy que Quinn recentemente contratara. Eles eram todos muito parecidos com Jeremy.

Quinn assentiu satisfeita, feliz por tudo estar bem com seu negócio. Não era como se ela não checasse rotineiramente. Ela enviada uma mensagem ou ligava para Lídia ou Jeremy em todas as chances que tinha.

Sem trocar abraços, ela e Lídia assentiram formalmente uma para a outra, antes de Lídia seguir Jeremy para cumprimentar Rachel. Um casal de idosos ajudou um ao outro a descer do avião e sorriam para Quinn mesmo que a não conhecesse. Jesse era o próximo.

Uma vez que ele chegou a porta do avião, inalou profundamente e franziu a testa. "Sinto falta do cheiro de urina." Apesar de ser nojento, Quinn assentiu com a cabeça em compreensão. Ela sentia falta de Nova York, também.

Os olhos dele abaixaram até Quinn, e ele sorriu, pretensioso. "Srta. Fabray."

"St. James." Quinn respondeu automaticamente enquanto ele se aproximava dos outros quatro na pista. Eles caminharam lado a lado em direção ao carro onde Lídia, Jeremy, Trevor e Rachel estavam agrupados, dando passos largos que se assemelhavam a uma marcha. Cegamente, Quinn tirou um enorme maço de papéis de sua bolsa e passou-s a Jesse.

"Você leu isso?"

"Ontem à noite. Você vai fazê-lo." Jesse olhou para o roteiro e franziu a testa para o titulo na primeira página.

"_Resistir_?"

"Você vai carregar uma espingarda." Um sorriso largo apareceu no rosto de Jesse enquanto seus olhos brilhavam.

"_Excelente_." Jesse deixou as malas e o roteiro caírem antes de pegar Rachel em seus braços. "Aqui está a diva!" ele a rodopiou algumas vezes, desfrutando seu riso enquanto Jeremy e Quinn falavam de negócios.

"Oscar disse Oi e me pediu para dizer que sente falta de você." Quinn revirou os olhos, acariciando a cabeça de Trevor. Oscar era um sheppard alemão.

"O que mais?"

"Thumbkin não está mais usando remédios."

Quinn assentiu. "Bom."

"E Srta. Landry quer que nós cuidemos de seu cachorrinho quando você voltar da lua de mel. Ela quer que apenas você e Rachel façam isso e está adiando as próprias férias até vocês voltarem.

"Eu ligo para ela hoje."

"Ela pediu desculpas por não aparecer no casamento, mas seu quadril ainda está se recuperando."

"Eu posso lhe enviar algumas flores. É isso?"

"Tudo está bem."

Quinn exalou em alivio, sorrindo suavemente para o rapaz. "Obrigado, Jeremy." O garoto sorriu timidamente até Quinn sorrir e dar um tapa em seu ombro. "Precisamos ir até os arranjos."

Ela se virou para Rachel, que estava falando com Lídia e Jesse, pegando suas bochechas entre as mãos até que Rachel a estivesse olhando e juntou seus lábios. "Pronta?" Quinn murmurou contra a boca de Rachel.

Elas estavam muito próximas e Rachel estava ciente dos três pares de olhos observando a cena. Ela assentiu com a cabeça quando olhou para Quinn. Não era raro para ela e Quinn se beijarem quando diziam Olá ou Tchau, afinal, as duas fizeram aquilo por dois anos. Mas este era um beijo de 'você está pronta'. Elas estavam prestes a passar a próxima meia hora juntas no carro. Ninguém ia a ligar nenhum. O beijo, para Rachel, não era necessário, no entanto, era desejado.

"Então vamos."

Era um ajuste apertado. Jesse, Lídia, Jeremy, Trevor e todas as suas malas estavam espremido banco traseiro enquanto Rachel segurava a mão de Quinn enquanto a loira dirigia. Os meninos encontrariam Rachel na loja de smokings em Lima, enquanto Quinn estaria na cidade vizinha na loja de noivas com as outras meninas. Já que Quinn e Rachel corretamente persuadiram seus velhos amigos a não falar com a equipe de filmagem e Quinn _realmente_ não queria dar uma entrevista, apenas Rachel teria uma reunião com a equipe de filmagem.

Shiloh estaria representando o estúdio nos arranjos enquanto Charlene correria de um lado para o outro para ter certeza de que Quinn e Rachel estivessem plenamente representadas. Com três pessoas ao lado de cada uma e os outros Gleeks lá para pôr a conversa em dia e observar, aquilo ia ser um dia agitado.

"Eu vou tentar me apressar para estar na sua entrevista, mas acho que posso me atrasar com as meninas. Me ligue ou mande uma mensagem se você precisar de alguma coisa." Quinn murmurou para Rachel enquanto se inclinava sobre o console do carro para falar com a noiva. Fora do carro, Jeremy estava caminhando com Trevor enquanto Jesse se recostada no muro da loja, esperando. Rachel podia ver Sam e Atie dentro da loja e mordeu o lábio nervosamente enquanto percebia que veria Noah Puckerman pela primeira vez em anos.

"Talvez eu lhe mande muitas mensagens."

Quinn sorriu, sentindo a ansiedade de Rachel. "Quer que eu entre lá com você para quebrar o gelo?"

Rachel assentiu com um beicinho, mas rapidamente balançou a cabeça. "Eu vou ficar bem. Tenho certeza de que Jesse, Kurt e Jeremy podem me proteger se Noah me desafiar a um duelo ou algo assim. E espero que Matt chegue logo." Matt Rutherford chegara em Lima no dia anterior, mas estava com a família. Ele prometeu tanto a Quinn quanto a Rachel que estaria nos arranjos para acalmar a ansiedade das duas.

Quinn riu e encostou a cabeça no banco, olhos em Rachel. "E você acha que estará preparada para esse duelo? Eu devo me preocupar?" Quinn perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão que fez Rachel corar.

"Vou defender sua honra."

Quinn devolveu o sorriso de Rachel antes de deslizar seus óculos de sol no rosto. "Espero que sim, porque eu _não_ pertenço a Noah Puckerman. Então chute a bunda dele."

Rachel escaldou com o comentário sutil_. Não pertence à Noah Puckerman?_

_Isso significa que ela pertence a nós?_

_Devemos perguntar?_

_Ela está apenas sorrindo para nós!_

_Por que ela parece tão feliz?_

"Podemos nos apressar? Estou tão entediada." Lídia reclamou em um murmúrio do banco traseiro.

Rachel e Quinn sorriram uma para a outra em voz baixa. "Vejo você mais tarde?"

"Espero que sim." Quinn prometeu antes de se inclinar e gentilmente tocar os lábios de Rachel com os seus.

Rachel segurou um arrepio e olhou para o sorriso de Quinn por mais um instante antes de sair do carro.

"Rach? Eu estive pensando." Rachel ainda estava olhando para a anela do carro enquanto a loira esperava Rachel entrar na loja. "Vai haver muitas celebridades no casamento, certo?"

Rachel assentiu distraidamente com a pergunta de Jeremy enquanto continuava a olhar para Quinn. Os olhos claros de Quinn ainda estavam focados nela, e a morena desejou que elas não tivessem que ser separadas.

"Você acha que Walken vai estar lá? Porque eu trouxe meu livro de autógrafos, caso ele apareça."

"Sim, Jer, Quinn convidou Christopher Walken para você." Rachel finalmente conseguiu dizer, caminhando em direção à loja.

"Legal! Dwayne vai ficar com _tantos_ ciúmes." Jeremy cantarolou enquanto cansava Trevor fora da loja.

Mas Rachel não estava escutando. Seus pensamentos rastejavam-se em seu cérebro e ela realmente precisava se livrar da dor de cabeça para se preparar para os arranjos e a entrevista. Ia ser um longo dia. E ela poderia ter um duelo pendente para lidar, acima de tudo.

* * *

"Quinn! _Aí_ está você! Garota, você tem _muito_ que explicar!" Quinn soltou um suspiro, ela mal havia pisado da loja e já contava até dez antes de olhar para uma Mercedes muito irritada e uma igualmente chateada Santana. Ambas as garotas a estavam olhando – Mercedes com a mão no quadril e Santana com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, logo acima de sua enorme barriga – e Quinn orou por um mínimo derramamento de sangue possível. _Ótimo, elas sabem_.

Mercedes, sua primeira dama de honra, foi destronada em favor de uma "mais apreciável pelo público" Santana. Mas Santana estava grávida de sete meses e meio, e aquilo contava ainda mais. Quinn apenas balançou a cabeça e desligou o telefone da cara de Shiloh quando a agente lhe dera a notícia.

Quinn olhou para Lídia, que já estava procurando algo para vestir, em seu próprio mundinho, e caminhou lentamente até as duas damas de honra. "San, onde está a Britt?" Quinn suspirou, esperando que a outra loira estivesse lá para manter Santana na linha.

Brittany apareceu de repente, saindo de um dos provadores, olhando para seu vestido de casamento com um sorriso. "Eu quero esse." Ela disse para Santana antes de seus olhos caíremem Quinn. Quinnapenas sorriu enquanto Brittany correu e pulou nos braços de Quinn, segurando-a firme e falando a mil por hora.

Sobre o ombro de Brittany, enquanto a menina balbuciava animada, Quinn viu Mercedes e Santana trocarem olhares ameaçadores. Com mais um abraço apertado em Brittany, Quinn colocou-a o chão. "Hei, B."

"Q, eu engravidei a San!" Brittany empunhou o punho no ar e balançou a cabeça, fazendo Quinn rir.

"Eu fiquei sabendo. Parabéns, B. Estou muito feliz por vocês."

"Mas ela continua linda. Eu transo com aquilo." Quinn riu novamente e ficou satisfeita ao ver a expressão de Santana mudar drasticamente. Ela estava sorrindo, enquanto olhava para Brittany com uma mistura de orgulho, amor e divertimento. Brittany, como se viu, era sua atual dama de honra. Quem sabia quanto tempo aquilo ia durar. "San, eu quero esse." Brittany disse para a namorada, se olhando no espelho, correndo as mãos pelo vestido de noiva que usava.

"B, apenas a noiva pode usar um vestido de noiva." Santana disse para a namorada, se posicionando atrás dela, o queixo no ombro de Brittany, enquanto olhavam para o reflexo juntas.

"Mas você disse que a Rachel vai usar um também. Então, se Quinn e Rachel podem usar vestidos de noiva, por que eu não posso?"

"Porque, Britt, elas vão se casar. Você tem que se casar para vestir um vestido de noiva." Mercedes bufou, ansiosa para encerrar toda aquela discussão sobre damas de honra.

"Então eu quero casar." Brittany deu de ombros, balançando a borda do vestido para os lados, o rosto de Santana se iluminou.

"B, você disse que não entendia porque as pessoas se casavam. Que elas apenas poderiam viver juntas e apaixonadas."

Brittany deu de ombros de novo. "Bem, agora eu sei. Para usar esse vestido." Brittany se voltou para a assistente de venda mais próxima. "Vamos querer dois destes."

Santana riu e balançou a cabeça para dizer a mulher que Brittany não falava sério. Mesmo que ela estivesse falando sério. "Não podemos comprar um desses agora, B. Mas em breve, eu juro. OK?"

Brittany encolheu os ombros, olhos ainda grudados em sua aparência. "Tanto faz. Eu estou tão gostosa.

"É, você está." Santana sussurrou, colocando o cabelo de Brittany sobre o ombro antes de beijar sua coluna.

"Isso é tudo muito bom, e ótimo e tudo, mas por que _diabos_ eu não sou mais a dama de honra principal?" Mercedes exigiu.

A porta abriu e Lauren e Tina entraram na loja. Aparentemente, tinha começado a chover, e duas estavam encharcadas. Quinn se aproximou rapidamente de Mercedes e puxou a amiga para o lado, longe das outras.

Com o olhar atormentado no rosto de Quinn, Mercedes relaxou, mas permaneceu quieta enquanto esperava uma explicação. "Mercedes, acredite em mim quando digo que _você_ é minha dama de honra."

"Então porque é que Santana está organizando sua festa e por que o estúdio disse que Brittany é sua dama de honra."

Quinn sorriu para Mercedes, apanhando sua mão. "Porque Santana está grávida e assustada e quer organizar uma festa para mim. E o estúdio disse a Brittany que ela é porque são um bando de idiotas." Quinn olhou para o chão antes de voltar para a amiga. "Eles deixaram meus pais e irmã aparecerem."

A boca de Mercedes caiu quando olhou para Quinn em estado de choque. "Então eu vou precisar que minha melhor amiga esteja lá. Não se preocupe com o que vão dizer. _Você_ é minha dama de honra. Estamos apenas deixando Santana organizar uma festa de despedida de solteira para que ela não afogue todos em lágrimas, mas no casamento, _você_ estará ao meu lado."

Mercedes sorriu e assentiu. "Parece ótimo, Quinn."

"Obrigada." Quinn sorriu e correu os dedos pelos cabelos em frustração. "Eu preciso do maior número de pessoas sãs ao meu redor que conseguir. Até agora, você é a única na lista. Nem eu estou nessa lista." Quinn parou por um momento antes de considerar. "E certamente nem a Rachel."

Mercedes sorriu antes de abraçar Quinn com força. "Nenhuma de vocês pode ser sã se estão loucamente apaixonadas!"

Quinn sorriu e se afastou do abraço e rapidamente dirigir sua atenção para Lauren e Tina. Logo, todas as meninas estavam preparando diferentes vestidos enquanto Charlene tomava medidas rápidas e Shiloh ficava parada silenciosamente no fundo da loja. Estava tudo muito agitado. As garotas faziam barulho e falavam alto. Lídia e Lauren encontraram interesses em comum sobre luta grega enquanto Tina e Mercedes assobiavam para cada vestido diferente. A presença e Brittany era importante, pois nenhuma lágrima fora vista nos olhos da namorada enquanto a loira estava ao redor. Quinn apenas sentou-se e todos todas falarem e rirem enquanto pensavaem Rachel. Elaqueria que a outra estivesse lá. Sentada ao seu lado. Para participar da diversão e das conversas na loja de noivas. Ou até mesmo para mandar nas pessoas ao redor. Ela já sentia muito falta de Rachel.

E Rachel sentia a falta de Quinn, também... _muito_.

Quando ela entrou na loja de smoking com Jesse e Jeremy a arrastando, a primeira coisa que viu foi Kurt de pé, irritado, enquanto Mike, Artie, Sam – e felizmente – Matt, todos com chapéus e bastões nas mãos, dançando de um lado para o outro como idiotas. Ao ver Rachel, no entanto, Matt largou o bastão e correu para abraçá-la.

"Hei!" Matt gritou, girando-a no ar, fazendo-a rir animada.

"Eu pensei que você não ia aparecer até mais tarde!" Ele colocou-a no chão cuidadosamente e apertou as mãos de Jeremy e Jesse antes de responder.

"Eu estava cansado de todas as minhas tias e tios e primos e primos de segundo e _terceiro_ grau me perguntando sobre a 'indústria do cinema'". Matt sorriu junto com Rachel.

"Bem, estou feliz por você estar aqui." Ela sorriu para ele. Ela rapidamente trocou abraços com Sam, Mike, Kurt e Artie antes de voltar sua atenção para o vendedor. Logo, Kurt e Mike estavam vestindo seus smokings enquanto Rachel os ajudava a encontrar faixas que combinariam. Todos queriam parecer bonitos na frente das câmeras e das celebridades que estariam chegando. Especialmente desde que Quinn e Rachel prometeram a Sam e Mike apresenta-los para um produtor de música de Nova York para promover a boyband de Sam.

"Onde está o Puckerman?" Jesse perguntou preguiçosamente enquanto o alfaiate trabalhava em seu terno. Rachel deu de ombros tristemente e soltou um suspiro. Não, ela não estava animada para ver Puck. Ela estava prestes a se casar com a mulher com quem Puck se sentia tão conectado; com a mulher que ele amava. E, claro, por causa do último ano na escola.

Segundo boatos, Puck não estava vendo ninguém seriamente. Mas ninguém sabia realmente ao certo. Todos meio que não tinham mais contato com ele e Rachel estava preocupada. Ela sempre teria um lugar especial em seu coração para Puck. Por um tempo, ele havia sido o único a ficar ao lado dela; ele era o único que vinha em seu socorro.

Mas quando Rachel e Finn voltaram no ultimo ano, todas suas amizades meio que desmoronaram. Seus dois melhores amigos no clube naquela época, Mercedes e Kurt, rapidamente se cansaram do modo como Finn tratava Rachel e como ela nunca se defendia. Mais tarde, Rachel sempre passava mais e mais tempo com Finn. Apoiando Finn. Deixando suas amizades ruírem.

O fim da amizade de Finn e Puck e, incidentalmente, de Puck e Rachel, veio não muito depois, no ultimo ano. Puck estava cansado das atitudes de Finn, odiando-o pelo modo como ele tratava Rachel. O que acabou no final do dia, quando Rachel ficou ao lado de Finn.

Ela tinha tantos arrependimentos.

Mas, enquanto ficava parada de pé na loja, enquanto os garotos riam e brincavam em suas roupas formais, Rachel estava começando a esquecer tudo aos poucos. Aquilo era passado, e parecia que todos gostavam das coisas assim. Talvez, exceto, Noah Puckerman.

Shiloh havia chegado há pouco tempo e a agente já estava tentando descobrir o que Noah provavelmente vestiria, quando o sino da porta tocou.

"Desculpe, estou atrasado. Eu sei. Não me mate. Eu, tipo, tinha toneladas de coisas para resolver e aconteceu um acidente enorme que eu juro, não fui eu quem comecei, e eu sinto muito. Agora, onde está minha garota?" Rachel estava radiante antes mesmo do sino na porta parar de tocar. A visão de Noah Puckerman com seu grande sorrio, a cabeça recentemente raspada, e os braços amplamente abertos para ela a fizeram gritar por dentro... e por fora.

Ele abraçou-a e ela devolveu o abraço com muito entusiasmo, alivio imediatamente a inundando_. Ele não me odeia!_

Não. Na verdade, era exatamente o contrário. Rapidamente ficou-se sabendo que Puck já havia assistido aos dois filmes de Rachel milhares de vezes no cinema. Ele já estava planejando uma viagem para assistir _Uma Piscadela E Um Aceno _na Broadway, e ele aparentemente contara a quem quisesse ouvir sobre a fama de Rachel e como ele costumava conhecer ela e Quinn.

Assim que Puck dissera aquilo, todos os garotos começaram a discutir os filmes de Rachel. Eles falaram sobre como Matt fizera _Um Encontro Por_ _Mês_ não parecer uma 'merda-total-só-para-garotas-entediantes', e ficaram entusiasmados ao falar da atuação 'super-mega-cheia-de-valentia' de Rachel em _Qual De__ Vocês__ Eu Amo_.

Rachel tinha certeza de que chorara por uma hora inteira.

Mas Puck trouxera champanhe e suco de laranja para o evento porque dissera ter lido na internet que se faziam coisas daquele tipo para esses lances de casamento, e logo, todos estavam conversando sobre os anos em que não se viam.

"Eu pensei que você estaria com raiva de mim, Noah." Rachel fez beicinho, depois de algumas mimosas. Ela soluçou e o observou reencher sua taça com um sorriso.

"Como eu poderia odiar minha judia favorita? Você está vivendo uma vida das boas com uma garota das boas com você."

"Mas você a _amava_, Noah."

Puck ignorou o comentário com um dar de ombros. "Eu sou eu, mulherengo, eu amo todas as gatas. Não se preocupe com o Puckster, eu estou vivendo bem. Eu estourei o joelho jogando pela Ohio State e percebi enquanto trabalhava com um grill no State Union que sou um ótimo chef. Estou trabalhando duro na faculdade com o foco em arrumar um diploma em negócios para que possa abrir meu próprio restaurante onde todas as gostosas vão querer provar o molho especial do Puckassauro."

Rachel riu e não conseguiu parar. Aquilo era tão Puck. Ele parecia estar indo muito bem e assegurou-a de que tudo ficaria ainda melhor. "Além disso," Puck deu de ombros, bebendo da sua própria taça. "Eu percebi algumas coisas nos últimos dois anos."

"O quê, Noah?"

"Eu pensava que por causa de Beth, Quinn e eu deveríamos ficar juntos ou algo ridículo assim. Tipo, ela era essa garota perfeita e se ela gostasse de mim eu estaria bem ou sei lá. Mas na verdade, toda a questão sobre ficarmos juntos era _por causa_ de Beth. E por causa de Beth eu quero ser alguma coisa. Então, se um dia, ela quiser me encontrar, ficará orgulhosa de seu velho pai."

É, Rachel tinha certeza de que chorara por uma hora inteira. A maquiadora para a entrevista não ficara muito satisfeita. Mas Rachel não se importava. Fora um dia tão divertido e ela estava agora animada para sua festa de despedida de solteira. Ela estava, no entanto, muito aliviada por Kurt está planejando a festa e não Noah. Ela ficara consideravelmente bêbada durante aquele maldito ajuste de seu vestido e Shiloh quase tivera um ataque cardíaco quando soube que Rachel ainda estava bêbada na entrevista.

Ela sentou na cadeira, balançando um pouco, enquanto todos se movimentavam ao seu redor. O telefone em suas mãos soou e ela olhou para baixo, sorrindo ao ver o nome de Quinn.

_Por favor, me diga que você não está bêbada. – Q._

Rachel sorriu e rapidamente respondeu_. Tudo bem, eu não digo ;) – R._

_Uma piscadela, huh? Você deve estar bêbada! Eu vou MATAR o Puck! – Q._

_Ohhh, não se preocupe com ele. Somos melhores amigos! Yay! – R._

_Ele não me odeia, Quinn! Ainda sou a judia favorita dele! Yay! – R._

_Lol, que bom, fico feliz. Então você se divertiu? – Q._

_Me diverti MUITO! E você? – R._

_Também, na verdade. Todas estão animadas. Mas Santana vai me fazer ir a um clube de strip para a despedida de solteira :( - Q._

_Ela me ameaçou com a gravidez e chorou cachoeiras quando disse que não quero uma dança de colo – Q._

_Levou 20 minutos para Brittany me ajudar a acalmá-la. – Q._

_Bem, isso é inaceitável! – R_.

Rachel não estava feliz com a idéia de Quinn ter outra garota em cima dela!

_Eca, eu REALMENTE não quero uma dança de colo! – Q._

_Esqueça isso. Fale mais sobre o seu dia. - Q._

_Garotos conseguem ser tão bobos! – R._

_Eu me diverti muito com eles. Todos cresceram e foi realmente bom :) – R._

_:( E quanto as garotas? Nós não somos tão más assim. – Q._

_Você ainda gosta de garotas, certo? – Q._

Rachel soluçou alto quando leu a mensagem. E depois, leu mais uma vez e outra para encontrar o que estava subentendido. Ela tinha quase certeza de que havia algo subentendido.

_Sim. – R._

Rachel não tinha certeza se deveria dizer mais. Ou dar uma de espertinha ou charmosa ou paqueradora. Ela tinha _absoluta_ certeza de que havia algo subentendido!

_Espero que sim. Eu faria beicinho por muito tempo se não fosse o caso. – Q._

Rachel rapidamente puxou o cara que cuidava da iluminação para ver as mensagens de Quinn. "Tem algo subentendido, certo? Ela está flertando, certo?" o cara arrumou os óculos e deu de ombros, ligeiramente amedrontado com o olhar maníaco de Rachel.

"Eu acho."

Rachel voltou a se afundar na cadeira enquanto as mulheres começavam a arrumar seu cabelo. Ela mostrou as mensagens mais uma vez e todas confirmaram três vezes que _definitivamente_ havia algo subentendido.

Escutando atentamente sua hairstylist, Rachel escreveu exatamente o que ela mandara que respondesse para Quinn.

_Bem, não podemos suportar esse seu beicinho sexy ;) – R._

Na cidade vizinha, Quinn sorriu e mordeu o lábio enquanto respondia.

_Meu beicinho sexy? Não se compara ao seu. – Q._

"Oh, sim, querida, ela está flertando com você." A mulher disse e Rachel soltou um gritinho. Mas agora Rachel precisava ir para a entrevista.

_Ainda estou chateada por você não ter vindo à entrevista comigo, Fabray. Estou com um beicinho sexy aqui! – R._

_Bem, agora estou realmente triste por perder isso! Boa sorte, superstar, vejo você em casa. – Q._

Sm dúvidas, entre o entendimento de sua amizade com Puck, o álcool em seu sistema, e as mensagens de paquera, Rachel tomou algumas liberdades na entrevista. Se Quinn não queria fazer a entrevista com Rachel, teria que pagar um preço. E houve uma decisão que ela fizera logo após a entrevista... mas, vamos deixar isso para mais tarde.

* * *

O terceiro dia em Lima foi, felizmente, mundano para Quinn e Rachel. Charlene e Shiloh tinham tudo sobre controle. Todos estavam animados e prontos para o casamento. E Rachel estava alegre e distraída de qualquer pensamento que envolvesse Shelby.

Na verdade, o terceiro dia foi apenas agradável. Seus pais estavam de folga para o casamento, então os quatro permaneceram em casa, assistindo filmes, brincando, recuperando o atraso nos trabalhos escolares, comendo o que Quinn cozinhava e aproveitando o tempo juntos.

"Então, onde você pretende ficar amanhã à noite, Quinn? Suponho que você não pensa em ficar com seus pais?"

Quinn afastou o olhar na TV para encarar o pai de Rachel, e franziu a testa. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, querida, você não pode ficar aqui! É a noite antes do casamento!" o outro pai de Rachel sorriu animadamente. Rachel e Quinn trocaram olhares de pânico ao pensar em não passarem a noite juntas. Elas não fizeram aquilo desde os cinco dias em que não se falavam. Cinco dias separadas em um intervalo de dois anos. E nenhuma das duas apreciara aqueles cinco dias.

"Hum... Acho que posso ficar com Mercedes?"

"Uma idéia adorável." O pai de Rachel sorriu antes de servir mais um prato para si mesmo do macarrão que Quinn preparara.

Rachel não disse nada. E nem Quinn. Era a tradição, certo?"

* * *

Rachel estava caminhando de um lado para o outro. Caminhando de um lado para ou outro furiosamente. Ela sentia que sua cabeça poderia explodir. Ela tinha certeza de que sua cabeça ia explodir! Logo após a entrevista e sua bebedeira, ela ligara para Jesse e exigiu que ele parasse para vê-la. Ela estava sóbria agora. Sóbria e com saudades de Quinn. E tudo estava começando a pesar sobre seus ombros.

"Jesse, eu tenho algo muito importante que preciso discutir com você. Por favor, sente-se." Jesse arqueou a sobrancelha lentamente, antes de sorrir e sentar no sofá com as pernas cruzadas.

"O que você gostaria de discutir, Rach?" Ao invés de responder, Rachel começou a andar através da sala, se remexendo espetacularmente, e resmungando baixinho para si mesma.

Jesse assistiu, divertido. Finalmente, Rachel pareceu terminar seu debate interno e parou abruptamente em frente ao rapaz. "O que estou prestes a lhe dizer é chocante. Você não deve dizer a _ninguém_ o que falaremos hoje. Entendeu?"

A curiosidade o apanhou; Jesse sentou-se mais reto e assentiu. Rachel começou a andar mais uma vez e mordeu o polegar. "Eu entendo que possa ser difícil de entender," Rachel começou, a voz ligeiramente trêmula. "E com certeza, você não vai acreditarem mim. Euvou gravar isso para lhe assegurar de que o que estou prestes a revelar é inteiramente verdadeiro, mas eu apenas possuo evidências circunstanciais para provar meu ponto."

Jesse bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Basta dizer logo, Rachel."

Ela parou e franziu a testa para o garoto antes de bater o pé no chão. "Jesse, você poderia, por favor, me deixar fazer uma construção de argumentos necessária sobre esta importante revelação."

"Sinto muito, Rachel." Jesse disse com uma súbita expressão sombria. Ele sabia que uma construção de argumentos era extremamente essencial. "Isso foi muito insensível da minha parte. Por favor, continue."

"Obrigada." Rachel continuou com seu ritmo anterior, respirando fundo. "Como eu estava dizendo, isso pode ser uma surpresa. Eu percebi que, na maioria das vezes, uso meu coração na manga e que a maioria de meus sentimentos são facilmente lidas em minhas expressões. Este, no entanto, não é o caso."

Jesse assentiu, expressão preocupada, enquanto observava Rachel tropeçar em suas palavras. "Eu acho melhor você se preparar para o que estou prestes a dizer." Ela murmurou com um rio nervoso, andando para trás e para frente com os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo. "E sinta-se livre para reagir como quiser em seu espanto." Jesse balançou cabeça, a boca ligeiramente aberta.

Ele não podia imaginar o que ela diria. "Você está pronto?" Ela perguntou gravemente enquanto finalmente parava. Ele engoliu em seco se preparando para ficar chocado. "Jesse..." Rachel respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, e sem seguida, soltou a respiração lentamente antes de olhar para o rapaz. "Eu estou apaixonada pela Quinn."

Os olhos de Jesse se estreitaram em confusão, enquanto sua boca se retorcia, pensativo. Isso, ele _não_ esperava. Ela o olhou, com os olhos arregalados, esperanço a reação dele. Mas tudo o que Jesse conseguiu fazer, foi se remexer lentamente no sofá e olhar para ela.

"Jesse," Rachel disse em voz baixa. "Por favor, diga alguma coisa." Ele sentiu vontade de rir. Ele sentiu vontade de explodirem gargalhadas. Masengoliu a vontade e adotou uma expressão de completo choque.

"Atordoante." Ele disse.

"Eu sei." Ela assentiu sabiamente.

"Informação completamente nova."

"Vai levar um momento para você digerir."

"Estou chocado."

"Extravase."

"Nunca imaginei isso acontecendo."

"Eu entendo."

"Então, é isso? Porque eu conheci essa mulher no bar noite passada e _acho_ que posso fazer com que ela seja minha acompanhante no casamento." Jesse disse, mordendo o lábio inferior em animação.

Rachel franziu a testa e colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Mas-mas tem _mais_!" Ela fez beicinho, batendo o pé.

"Oh, desculpe." Jesse disse, colocando as mãos nos joelhos. "Por favor, continue." Rachel franziu a testa novamente.

"Eu acho que... e você precisa se preparar novamente." Jesse assentiu. "Eu acho que – tenho quase certeza... de que Quinn tem sentimentos por mim também."

Jesse piscou de volta para Rachel fixamente enquanto ela esperava. De repente, Jesse se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta. "Jesse!"

Jesse virou, um sorriso explodindo, mal conseguindo respirar. "Rachel!"

"Você não vai dizer nada?"

"Rachel, o que você quer que eu diga, huh? Você está agindo como se eu devesse estar _surpreso_! Pelo amor de Deus, eu sei que você é dramática, mas... Rach, eu sei disso há _meses_!" Ele exclamou enquanto jogava os braços para o ar, exasperado.

"Você pode parar! _Pare_!" Rachel repentinamente gritou, avançando sobre ele. O rosto de Jesse ficou sério com a intensidade de Rachel. "Oh, é _tão_ fácil para você, Jesse St. James." Rachel disse, ficando frente a frente com ele. "_Você_ não estava lá! _Você_ não estava lá para nada!" ela cutucou o peito dele.

"Você não viu o quão terrível tudo foi para mim. Tudo! Você não estava lá quando ele quebrou meu coração de novo e de novo! Você não estava lá quando ela me deixou, _me deixou_ como se eu fosse uma _estranha_! Me substituindo! E você não poderia entendia o quanto doía ver que _ninguém_ se importava!

"É tão fácil para você ficar parado aí e fazer com que eu me sinta uma idiota porque nunca viu realmente como fiquei destruída. E então Quinn... ela me reconstruiu e fez com que sentisse como se eu realmente fosse especial. Foi como na primeira vez que vi _Peter Pan_ e o adorei, até o momento em que alguém apontou para as cordas.

"Só que desta vez, _desta_ vez eu não pude fugir. Eu não pude levantar minha cabeça porque ela era tudo o que eu queria e eu nem mesmo me importava com o que ela havia feito. Foi como no ensino médio e Finn Hudson mais uma vez e eu me recusei a implorar como fiz no passado. Então eu apenas fingi que não era grande coisa e continuei assim porque ela ainda olhava para mim como se tudo fosse real. Eu fisicamente me cansei de lutar contra a possibilidade de poder ser feliz!

"Então admitindo tudo isso, me abrindo para mais uma vez ter uma raspadinha jogada em meu rosto? Isso é grande coisa. Então, ao menos uma vez na sua vida, Jesse St. James, seja o homem que eu sei que você pode ser e _sinta_ algo de verdade. Fique aqui e seja meu melhor amigo e me diga que tudo ficará bem e que eu valho a pena, que Quinn pode realmente me amar e que casando com ela, passando por tudo aquilo amanhã, não vai ser apenas uma piada! Porque eu estou muito perto de perder o controle, e eu realmente preciso de alguém agora que não me julgue."

Ela estava soluçando. Seus ombros balançavam com o peso de tudo aquilo, e Jesse apenas ficou parado lá, com a boca abrindo e fechando de espanto. "Rachel, eu-"

"Jesse, eu estou com tanto _medo_. Aquela é a Quinn Fabray. A Quinn Fabray que um dia me odiou e eu estou apaixonada por ela!"

"O casamento-"

"Oh, eu não ligo para esse casamento idiota. Eu me importo com o que ele _significa_. Só _agora_ caiu a ficha de que estou prestes a me amarrar a única pessoa que pode realmente me machucar. Que estou tendo um casamento de mentirinha com a única pessoa com quem eu _quero_ me amarrar. E ela não sabe! Ela não _sabe_, Jesse!"

Jesse ficou quieto olhando para os próprios pés. Rachel chorou silenciosamente na frente dele, soluçando. "Ela sabe."

As lágrimas de Rachel pararam abruptamente e ela o olhou nos olhos. "O-o quê?"

"Ela sabe, Rachel" Jesse murmurou, a olhando. "Quinn sabe." Rachel tropeçou para trás, a mão sobre o coração.

"Como?" ela sussurrou, chocada.

"Bem, você é bem óbvia, Rach. O modo como você a olha. O modo como você age. E por que ela não saberia? Você é uma atriz maravilhosa, Rachel, mas você usa seu coração na manga."

Os olhos de Rachel observaram a sala enquanto tentava entender. "Pense em tudo o que vocês passaram, Rach. Pense sobre como vocês agem juntas. Os beijos e os afetos. Você honestamente acredita que Quinn Fabray faria qualquer uma destas coisas se não tivesse sentimentos por você?"

"Sentimentos? Ma-mas ela está se _casando_ comigo!"

"Eu sei!"

"Ela-ela gosta – Jesse, ela _gosta_ de mim?"

Jesse apenas a encarou, seus olhos confirmando a pergunta.

Rachel balançou a cabeça enquanto lágrimas caíam mais uma vez. "Não, Jesse, eu não estou pronta para tudo isso!"

"Não está pronta pra quê? Para ela? Para o casamento?"

"Estar apaixonada!" Jesse jogou as mãos para o alto novamente e se afastou de Rachel, murmurando para si mesmo.

"Você _está_ Rachel! Ela não está pressionando você! Ela não está forçando os próprios sentimentos em você. Ela está _esperando_ até que _você_ esteja pronta! _Por isso_ ela não diz nada. Você não tem que estar pronta para _nada_!"

"Nós vamos nos casar amanhã!"

"Sim." Jesse disse, se aproximando dela, colocando as mãos em suas bochechas e sorrindo para a amiga. "Você vai se casar com sua melhor amiga que ama você mais do que você possa imaginar. Ela está esperando pacientemente até que você possa amá-la de volta. Ela está fazendo tudo isso por você e a única coisa que está pedindo em troca é para você tentar."

Rachel engoliu em seco e assentiu para Jesse. "Eu posso tentar." Ela respondeu com a voz fraca.

"Claro que você pode. Você é Rachel Berry e você pode fazer melhor do que apenas tentar. Você vai conseguir. Com um passo de cada vez. Isso é apenas nervosismo pré-casamento." Ele disse com um sorriso divertido que a fez rir junto.

Ela respirou fundo e Jesse colocou as mãos nos ombros dela. "O que está passando pela sua cabeça agora, Rachel Berry?" ele perguntou.

"Ooooohhh garoto," Rachel sorriu enquanto secava as lágrimas rapidamente, olhando para Jesse com um sorriso. "Estou pensando... estou pensando que fui mesmo cega."

"Rach, você não estava cega. Só não estava pronta para ver o que estava bem na sua frente."

Rachel cobriu seu sorriso com as mãos e balançou a cabeça, maravilhada. "Eu sinto uma tremenda pressão para dizer tudo à ela e eu não estou pronta, Jesse. Eu não posso dize à ela que a amo tanto quando tudo isso é tão novo. Eu nem mesmo sabia que ela gostava de garotas, e agora, de repente, ela está apaixonada por mim!"

"Pessoalmente, eu sempre achei que ela fosse incrivelmente gay." Rachel bateu no ombro do garoto, sorrindo.

"Se comporte."

"Rachel, ela é muito gay."

"Pare."

"Só estou dizendo." Jesse deu de ombros. Ele mordeu o lábio, estreitando os olhos. "Você vai ficar bem?"

Rachel respirou fundo e suspirou. "Eu não quero machuca-la também, Jesse. Não é justo que eu a ame e não possa dizer. Ela tem o direito de saber."

"Ela sabe, Rachel. Talvez, se você mostrasse à ela que está caminhando na direção certa, ela continue esperando pacientemente."

"Mas, Jesse, ela tem sido tão maravilhosa comigo e eu realmente não acho que isso seria justo."

"O que importa agora é, Rachel, que você não tem tido coisas muito justas em sua vida, também. Ela era uma vadia com você na escola e mentiu para você, para sair de Lima. Essas são as verdades. Ela usou você. E agora, isso é ela tentando pedir desculpas por tudo aquilo. Ela machucou você, ela sabe, e agora a única coisa que pode fazer é ter esperanças de que você seja capaz de perdoá-la."

"Mas eu a perdoei."

"Mesmo? Tem certeza disso?"

"Sim." Rachel respondeu firmemente. "Ela provou que quer pedir desculpas e eu acredito nisso."

"Então por que você não diz tudo isso à ela?" Rachel olhou para longe, e fechou os olhos como se estivesse com dor.

"Tudo bem. Eu perdôo minha melhor amiga Quinn pelo que ela fez. Não tenho inteiramente certeza se estou pronta para passar de uma amizade para um casamento com uma garota que _acabei_ de saber, gosta de mim."

"Se você quiser desistir do casamento-"

Rachel balançou a mão e o interrompeu. "Se Quinn sente ao menos metade do que eu sinto por ela, um casamento é inevitável. E amanhã não é somente sobre nós. Existem muitas, muitas pessoas em quem devemos pensar. Sabendo o que sei agora, que Quinn me ama e está disposta a esperar até que eu supere... _tudo_, eu me sinto imensamente melhor. Agora eu apenas preciso vê-la. Ver seu rosto e saber que ela realmente se importa comigo."

"Ela está um pouco ocupada no momento. E estamos atrasados para nossa noite, também." Rachel ficou quieta enquanto digeria tudo.

"Jesse... ela _realmente_ me ama?"

"Ela ama, Rach. E tem todas as razões para isso." Jesse sorriu.

"Obrigada, Jesse."

"Desculpe ter rido de você antes. Eu não sabia o que você estava sentindo."

"Eu também." Rachel disse.

"Então, o que você vai fazer?"

"Eu vou... eu vou sair e aproveitar minha festa de despedida de solteira. Eu vou passar a noite sorrindo porque a mulher que eu amo me ama também. E... eu vou tentar."

"Isso parece ótimo, Rach."

"Mas eu tenho que vê-la primeiro." Jesse revirou os olhos e apanhou os ombros de Rachel guiando-a até a porta.

"Tudo bem. Mas depois, temos uma festa de despedida de solteira para atendermos."

* * *

Elas estavam todas amontoadas na sala de estar de Santana e Brittany bebendo antes de irem ao clube de strip. Bem, todas menos Santana. E Quinn, mas não diga a ninguém porque ela não quer que as outras saibam que não está bebendo.

Quando Rachel bateu na porta, ela quase virou e correu para as colinas, mas Brittany atendeu à porta antes que ela pudesse fazer sua grande escapada.

"Fala sério. Acabamos de falar sobre você aqui. Você nos ouviu?"

"Hum... não, Oi, Brittany."

"Oi!" Brittany jogou os braços ao redor de Rachel e elas se abraçaram apertado enquanto Brittany grunhia , balançando o corpo de Rachel para os lados. "Eu engravidei a Santana." A loira sorriu, jogando o punho no ar com orgulho enquanto se afastava.

Rachel sorriu e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, olhando para os sapatos. "Eu fiquei sabendo. Parabéns. Você vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa."

"Eu sei." Rachel relanceou através da porta e tentou encontrar a razão pela qual viera, mas tudo o que pode ver foi Mercedes e Tina dançando.

"Eu apenas posso ficar mais alguns minutos e esperava poder falar com a Quinn rapidinho?"

"Claro, espere um pouco. Baby Mama!"

"O quê!" Santana gritou de volta. As garotas na sala estavam rindo sobre qualquer coisa e Rachel sorriu com o som.

"Diga para Quinn vir até aqui!" Brittany se voltou para Rachel e sorriu amplamente. "Eu poderia ter chamado a Quinn, mas apenas gosto de chamar S desse jeito. É engraçado como soa." Brittany afirmou.

"Eu vou chamar a Quinn de patroa." Rachel sorriu suavemente.

"Ela parece uma patroa."

"Não parece? É exatamente o que eu penso." Quinn apareceu um momento depois, um fantasma de um sorriso nos lábios antes de se abrir mais ao ver Rachel.

"Rach? Hei!" os braços de Quinn estavam ao seu redor e seu rosto se afundou no pescoço de Rachel, enquanto a segurava bem forte. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Está tudo bem?" Quinn se afastou, mas segurou as mãos de Rachel nas suas, enquanto a olhava dos pés a cabeça. "Você estava chorando." Ela disse, preocupada.

Rachel balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Estou bem. Tudo está bem."

"Então por que não está na sua festa? Kurt está usando minhas receitas."

Rachel correu os olhos pelo rosto de Quinn. Ela sentiu um aperto no peito e lutou para respirar. Quinn. _Sua_ Quinn. _E eu sou a_ _Rachel _dela. "Oi." Rachel murmurou enquanto balançava suas mãos para os lados. Ela repentinamente se sentia muito envergonhada. Como se estivesse nua na frente de uma multidão. Mas de um jeito bom. Era um sentimento ótimo olhar para Quinn daquele modo novamente. Sem guardas. Sem limites de tempo. Livremente.

Quinn inclinou a cabeça enquanto olhava de volta. Ela não tinha certeza do que Rache estava fazendo ou por quê não estava dizendo nada, mas estava aproveitando ser examinada. "Vocês duas são gostosas."

Ambas as garotas pularam ligeiramente ao som da voz de Brittany, esquecendo completamente de que ela ainda estava parada ali perto. "Obrigada, Brittany." Rachel sorriu timidamente.

"Eu totalmente sabia que vocês estavam transando na escola." Quinn e Rachel trocaram sorrisos enquanto balançavam a cabeça.

"Você nos pegou." Quinn deu de ombros com um sorriso.

"Eu vou amassar os travesseiros da Santana." E depois, desapareceu.

Quinn sorriu de um modo estranho, sem saber ao certo o motivo da mudança entre ela e Rachel e por que elas estavam repentinamente nervosas. "Ela realmente _quis dizer_ travesseiros. Ela tem feito isso, tipo, a cada dez minutos à noite toda porque as costas de Santana a estão incomodando."

"Isso é muito doce." Rachel sorriu e abaixou a cabeça novamente. Ela sabia que estava corando e estava desesperada para esconder isso. Ela gentilmente afastou suas mãos das de Quinn ao perceber que suas palmas estavam suando e colocou os braços ao redor do próprio corpo, se recostado na parede do corredor.

"Então está tudo bem?"

"Sim, eu só... é bobagem." Rachel admitiu. "Eu só queria ver você antes de ir para o Kurt." Quinn assentiu.

Ela mordeu o lábio para conter seu sorriso com a noticia e se recostou contra a porta, cruzando os braços. "Isso não é bobagem." Seus olhares se encontraram até as duas sentirem a intensidade e Rachel clareou a garganta, olhando para o outro lado.

"Eu tenho que ir. Jesse está me esperando no carro."

"Tudo bem."

Mas Rachel não se mexeu. Ela fisicamente não conseguia. Quinn estava vestindo um vestido verde claro com um cardigan branco e seus cabelos estavam caídos livremente sobre os ombros. Rachel tinha quase certeza de que sexo com a outra deveria ser divino. "Você está realmente muito bonita, Quinn." Rachel sussurrou, olhando para a noiva.

A sobrancelha de Quinn arqueou comicamenteem entendimento. Deuma só vez, as palavras de Rachel foram entendidas e ela sorriu. "Mesmo?"

"Muito." Rachel murmurou, sorrindo e abaixando a cabeça mais uma vez.

Quinn conseguiu ver o sorriso satisfeito de Rachel e mordeu o lábio com o que aquilo significava. "Você quer ficar aqui ao invés de ir para o Kurt? Você deveria ficar. Nós nem mesmo precisamos sair, poderíamos apenas-"

Rachel sorriu e mordeu o lábio também. "Eu adoraria, mas prometi ao Noah que seria sua parceira naquele jogo de 'cerveja pong' e tenho certeza de isso é grande coisa ou sei lá." Ela sorriu.

Quinn assentiu, mas não queria que a conversa acabasse. "Yo, Fabray! Traga esse seu bumbum aqui agora!" Santana gritou.

As duas trocaram sorrisos e um revirar de olhos. "Desculpe." Quinn disse desnecessariamente. Rachel deu de ombros e se aproximou.

"Tudo bem. Tenho certeza de que Jesse está a momentos de fazer algo dramático." Elas sorriram com a verdade daquilo e seus olhos se encontraram de novo.

"Eu não vou vê-la hoje a noite."

"Não," Rachel respondeu baixinho.

"Mas vou vê-la amanhã."

Rachel riu e assentiu. "Acho que você vai me encontrar por lá." Elas ficaram em silêncio.

"Bunda gorducha! Estamos esperaaaaaaaaandoooo!" Santana gritou.

A cabeça de Rachel se voltou para a porta tão rápido que Quinn teve que pular para sair do caminho.

"Cuidado com essa boa, Tubbers, essa é minha patroa!" a sala cheia de garotas que entenderam a referencia explodiu em gargalhadas, enquanto Santana fez beicinho para Brittany.

"Isso aí." Foi tudo o que Brittany disse antes de envolver os braços ao redor de Santana e sussurrar palavras doces para animar sua garota. Não demorou muito.

Quinn sorriu e cobriu o rosto com as mãos antes de deixa-las cair e olhar para Rachel. "Meu herói. Você não tem idéia por quanto tempo eu quis fazer algo assim."

Rachel apenas sorriu. Até seu telefone começar a tocar. "Acho que é o Jesse."

Quinn ficou séria. "Vejo você amanhã?"

"Sim."

Elas hesitaram por um momento, ambas sem ter certeza do que fazer, antes de se aproximarem. Quinn não conseguia remover seus olhos dos lábios de Rachel e os olhos de Rachel estavam firmemente fechados enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés, pescoço empinado em direção a Quinn. Um momento se passou e o som de suas respirações era tudo o que elas conseguiam ouvir. E então elas pressionaram seus lábios um contra o outro suavemente, ignorando o som das risadas no apartamento. As mãos de Quinn lutaram para permanecerem ao seu lado, punhos fechados para evitar segurar Rachel e nunca mais solta-la.

Rachel estava sofrendo uma dor igual. Era um beijo tão simples que elas aperfeiçoaram uma centena de vezes antes. Mas elas sabiam que este era muito, muito diferente. Seus lábios se separaram enquanto Rachel se atrapalhava com o celular que vibrava em sua mão. Os dedos de Quinn imediatamente mergulharam em seus cabelos para não gritar de frustração e Rachel continuou a se atrapalhar com o telefone até finalmente ignorar a chamada.

"Então, eu tenho que ir."

Quinn apenas balançou a cabeça, enquanto lambia os lábios tentando acalmar sua respiração ofegante. Seu rosto ainda estava contorcido com a decepção, mas ela sorriu. "Se divirta hoje a noite e tome cuidado." Rachel olhou para Quinn uma última vez antes de finalmente sorrir de volta.

"Você também." O telefone de Rachel vibrou mais uma vez e um olhar irritado apareceu em seu rosto, enquanto colocava o objeto no ouvido. "Eu. _Já_. Estou. Indo!" Quinn riu e desligou o telefone antes de abraçar Rachel.

"Me ligue quando chegar em casa e não se divirta muito com os garotos."

"Não se divirta muito no clube de strip."

"Eu tenho _certeza_ que posso arranjar isso."

Rachel rapidamente colou os lábios na bochecha de Quinn antes de virar e praticamente correr escada abaixo até o estacionamento em direção ao carro de Jesse.

"Você é um destruidor de _vidas_, Jesse St. James, um destruidor de _vidas_!"

Jesse fez beicinho. "O que _eu_ fiz?"

"Oh, apenas me leve até a casa do Kurt!"

* * *

Enquanto as garotas terminavam suas bebidas e aplicavam suas camadas finais de maquiagem antes de ir para o clube de strip, os garotos estavam acabando com o jantar, embora Rachel fosse a única na mesa que comia à mesa elaboradamente decorada.

Os garotos sentaram em silêncio, rostos pairando sobre seus pratos com expressões confusas e enojadas, enquanto olhavam para o prato desconhecido. "Eu não tenho certeza se fiz a coisa certa." Kurt murmurou, enquanto cutucava a comida com o garfo.

"Não, Kurt, está perfeito. Quase tão bom quanto o de Quinn." Kurt usou o guardanapo para enxugar sua expressão azeda antes de joga-lo em cima do prato e sorrir para sua convidada.

"Bem. Devo dizer que está na hora de alguns coquetéis antes de começarmos esta festa!" ele rapidamente saiu da cadeira, correndo para a cozinha enquanto Puck, Sam e Artie sorriam aliviados.

Seus sorrisos não duraram muito tempo.

Coquetéis eram realmente coquetéis, sem cervejas e o licor já estava na taça. Quando pareceu que apenas Rachel, Kurt e Jeremy iam tentar o karaokê, Puck trouxe seu novo vídeo game e logo, a maioria dos garotos foi aplacada. Matt e Mike sentaram enquanto Puck, Artie e Jeremy jogavam. Kurt e Jesse estavam trocando dicas de como se portar no casamento, enquanto Sam ouvia atentamente.

Rachel ficou de pé ao fundo, assistindo a cena e sorrindo com carinho. Ela estava apenas ligeiramente enciumada pela festa das meninas, mas extremamente feliz por estar rodeada por seus garotos. Periodicamente eles se revezavam para ter conversas sozinhos com ela. Aquilo era muito doce, na verdade. Cada um conversava sobre algo relacionado ao casamento, ou perguntar sobre sua fama. Quinn era mencionada, mas todos os caras concordaram em não falar da loira com freqüência porque Rachel derretia, e geralmente, os olhos dos outros reviravam. E não porque estavam entediados.

Enquanto a noite avançava e os garotos começaram a aproveitar seus coquetéis, Rachel deslizou para o quintal, pensando em Quinn.

Com a loira era a mesma coisa. Enquanto ela se divertia, apenas desejava que Rachel estivesse ao seu lado. Mas a amiga de Rachel, Jen, de Julliard riu alto e a distraiu de pensamentos sobre sua diva.

Através da noite, Quinn estava rindo enquanto Mercedes acenou um dólar para uma stripper, praticamente soluçando de rir embriagada, com Tina ao seu lado, sorrindo loucamente. "Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn olhou para uma stripper de peruca rosa e arqueou a sobrancelha em resposta.

"Sua dança de colo espera por você." A stripper disse com um sorriso, acenando para a parte de trás do clube de strip.

"Uh... não. Eu não quero uma dança de colo." Quinn se afastou da mulher para ver Brittany subir no palco, junto à stripper que trabalhava na barra. Ao seu lado, Santana gritou bem alto enquanto acariciava seu estômago. Quinn se perguntou se Baby Brittany também estava dançando no ventre de Santana.

"Eu acho que você não entendeu." A atenção de Quinn voltou para a stripper ao seu lado, que tinha se agachado para descansar o braço ao redor da cadeira de Quinn. "Você _tem_ que ter sua dança de colo." Ela sussurrou apenas para o ouvido de Quinn.

A sobrancelha de Quinn levantou mais ainda, enquanto olhava para a mulher. _Quinn Fabray não tem que fazer nada, vadia._

O sorriso de Quinn se voltou doentiamente doce, balançando a cabeça. "Não. _Você_ não entende. Eu não quero uma dança de colo." Quinn riu alto quando duas strippers levantaram, mãos nos quadris, sobrancelhas franzidas em concentração, enquanto assistiam Brittany fazer uma técnica de poll dance apropriada.

"Essa é minha garota!" Santana gritou enquanto apontava para Brittany, dizendo a quem quisesse ouvir. "Essa é _minha_ garota!"

"Srta. Fabray?" Quinn bufou alto, enquanto trincava os dentes e sacudia a cabeça, olhando para a stripper irritantemente persistente ao seu lado. "Você não entende, a dança de colo-"

"Eu _disse_ que não quero uma dança de colo e estou falando sério. Eu não me importo se minhas amigas pré-encomendaram isso pra mim, eu _não_ quero!" Quinn fervilhou.

Quinn observou a stripper abaixar a cabeça, mas ainda pôde ver o sorriso no rosto da mulher. Ela limpou a garganta antes de voltar seu olhar para Quinn. "Srta. Fabra... sua noiva... ela _é_ a stripper."

Tudo congelou.

Naquele momento, Quinn sentiu o sangue correr de seu rosto diretamente por entre suas coxas. Ela não conseguia respirar. Ela ia engasgar com nada e morrer com felizes visões de Rachel vestindo quase nada em cima dela.

"Eu não deveria lhe dizer isso." A stripper sussurrou com uma careta. "Srta. Berry esperava que você apenas aceitasse tudo. Mas ela está nos fundos, em uma sala privada, esperando por você."

As sobrancelhas de Quinn há muito haviam desaparecido sob sua franja. Ela apenas piscou lentamente de volta para a stripper, enquanto tentava entender o que ouvia. Finalmente, depois de apenas olhar para a pobre mulher por um minuto, ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, e depois riu. "Rachel não está lá." Ela sacudiu com uma risada triste e voltou seu olhar para o palco mais uma vez.

"Srta. Fabray. Ela _está_ e você não _pode_ dizer a ela que eu lhe disse. Ela queria que fosse uma surpresa ou algo assim. Ela até mesmo providenciou sua própria cadeira e repertório." Lentamente, os olhos arregalados de Quinn se voltaram para a stripper. _Providenciou sua própria cadeira e repertório? Bem, _essa_ parece mesmo a Rachel_. Mas Quinn balançou a cabeça e sorriu com um ar divertido.

"Rachel nunca faria isso." _Para mim. Não agora. Não quando as coisas estão apenas começando a melhorar_.

"Eu lhe asseguro, Srta. Fabray. Ela está nos fundos. Ela veio até nós mais cedo para comprar a sala como uma surpresa. Todas as strippers foram pagas para que não se aproximassem de você para uma dança... ou mesmo para uma conversa. Ela foi muito clara sobre isso." A stripper realmente parecia muito chateada com aquilo.

Quinn engoliu em seco, enquanto sua cabeça balançava de um lado para o outro. "Rachel não está lá nos fundos."

A stripper riu suavemente. "Confie em mim, ela está."

"Você está enganada." Quinn gaguejou, completamente corada com as noticias. A idéia de que Rachel Berry a estava esperando para que pudesse dançar no colo de Quinn era a coisa mais ridícula que ela poderia imaginar. Ela não acreditava. Ela não podia acreditar. Porque parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

"Eu acho que conheço muito bem a aparência de Rachel Berry, Q. Quantas raspidinhas eu joguei na cara dela?"

Quinn escaldou com o comentário e olhou para a stripper. De repente seus olhos se arregalaram em reconhecimento. "Amanda?" Quinn sussurrou, enquanto cobria a boca, surpresa.

"Hei, Q."

"Amanda Ryan?"

A stripper riu novamente, gentilmente segurando o pulso de Quinn e guiando-a até a sala nos fundos. "Uh Hum."

"Amanda Ryan, classe do McKinley de 2008?" Quinn sussurrou, olhando para a stripper, sem consciência de que estava sendo guiada.

Amanda riu e assentiu para o homem que montava guarda do lado de fora da sala, e elas entraram. "Amanda Ryan, classe do McKinley de 2008, minha antecessora?"

"Quinn, eu acho que já estabelecemos quem eu sou. Agora, aproveite sua dança de colo com sua noiva e não diga a ela que eu disse que era ela." Elas estavam cara a cara na sala completamente escura. No centro havia uma cadeira dobrável e um deck de iPod cuidadosamente contra a parede de pelúcia dos fundos.

Quinn olhou ao redor, procurando por Rachel, mas ela mal poderia ver Amanda, pior ainda o que estava por trás das sombras. "Po-por que ela está fazendo isso?" Quinn perguntou, a voz em pânico, enquanto sua freqüência cardíaca triplicava.

Amanda deu de ombros e sussurrou de volta. "Ela disse que você estava nervosa para ter essa dança. S ia fazer você ter uma e você estava preocupada se a stripper tomaria 'liberdades', palavras dela, não minhas. Então, ela planejou isso. Se você quer minha opinião, eu acho que Berry estava mais preocupada que a garota tomasse liberdades porque estava com ciúmes. E ela deveria. Eu sei que _eu_ tomaria liberdades." A garota piscou, desaparecendo por trás da cortina de veludo escuro.

Quinn ficou de pé atrás da cadeira dobrável, confusa, nervosa e um pouquinho excitada.

_Rachel está mesmo prestes a nos dar uma dança de colo?_

_Oh, meu Deus, e se Rachel estiver mesmo prestes a nos dar uma dança de colo?_

_Eu acho que não posso lidar com isso!_

_Santo Deus do paraíso, eu vou ter um ataque!_

Nós_ vamos ter um ataque!_

_Eu quero que Rachel me dê um ataque e tanto!_

_Quinn Fabray!_

_... O quê?_

"Sente-se." A cabeça de Quinn virou em direção à voz sensual e sentiu o corpo tremer. Poderia ser Rachel, mas quem quer que fosse, tinha disfarçado a voz com um sotaque. Quinn hesitou enquanto ofegava onde estava. Seu coração estava batendo contra as costelas e o pescoço e o clitóris pulsavam em antecipação.

Rachel observou Quinn por trás das fendas da máscara preta que usava e esperou até que sua noiva lentamente tomou seu lugar, alisando cuidadosamente o vestido debaixo dela, antes de olhar para os lados, nervosa.

Ela poderia dizer que Quinn estava nervosa mesmo estando do outro lado da sala. Ela estava nervosa, também. _Extremamente_ nervosa.

Quando Quinn mandara uma mensagem para Rachel antes de sua entrevista, dizendo que teria que ter uma dança de colo, o medidor de ciúmes de Rachel disparou com uma cor vermelha vibrante. Em seu estado de embriaguez, ela formulou um plano e fez o pobre homem da iluminação leva-la até o clube de strip mais popular nos limites da cidade de Lima.

Quando o álcool a alimentando, ela pediu para falar com o gerente do clube e disse a ele exatamente o que queria. Ela não tinha problemas com dinheiro para pagar o aluguel da sala privada e sentiu que era justo dar uma gorjeta as dançarinas que não poderiam, em termos inequívocos, se aproximar de sua noiva. Todos ganhavam.

Não levou muito para ela montar um repertório também. Ela usou inspiração na lição sobre hip-hop do Glee Club e combinou quatro músicas diferentes que Rachel acreditava expressar amplamente o clima de uma boa dança de colo: sexy, divertido, quente, sensual. O tempo da lista de reprodução era de apenas tímidos 10 minutos e Rachel acreditava que poderia entrar e sair em ninguém saber, e todos ficariam bem – Santana poderia viver através de Quinn, Quinn não teria que se preocupar com uma stripper, e Rachel não seria obrigada a bater em nenhuma vadia. Era perfeito.

Mas agora que Quinn estava na cadeira e Rachel estava semi-nua debaixo de seu robe preto, ela se perguntava no que diabos estava pensando. Estava tudo muito bem quando ela apenas pensou que estiveram trocando algumas mensagens de paquera. Agora, _sabendo_ que os sentimentos de Quinn eram tão profundos quanto os de Rachel, _saber_ que essa dança de colo poderia ser o começo de algo inteiramente esmagador, Rachel não tinha tanta certeza se conseguiria montar sobre Quinn e não ter a melhor transa de todos os tempos.

_Se controle, Rachel, podemos fazer isso._

_Eu estou semi-nua._

_Isso não é grande coisa._

_Estou usando um short mínimo e revelador e uma camisa que realmente me deixa exposta!_

_Quinn não sabe que é você. Mantenha sua máscara, use o sotaque, e apenas dance um pouco._

_Eu sou de formação clássica! O que diabos eu sei sobre danças de colo?_

_E se ela me tocar? Oh, Deus, e se eu chegar a toca-la?_

_Você já tocou Quinn antes de maneira intima, Rachel. Isso não é novidade._

_Mas isso foi há décadas!_

_Você está em uma festa de terceira até onde Quinn sabe, você pode fazer isso sem ser muito íntima!_

_..._

_OK, Rach, você tem que parar de imaginar as coisas ficando muito intimas! Apenas respire!_

_..._

_Pare de respirar assim!_

_Ela parece tão linda! Eu quero isso, eu quero isso!_

_Mmmmmkay, Rachel, você precisa se acalmar! Principalmente porque estamos paradas aqui há muito tempo e Quinn parece estar prestes a fugir. Então, basta fazer o que eu digo. OK?_

_OK._

_OK, bom. Primeiro, ligue o iPod e comece a música. Esqueça que é a Quinn sentada ali e só entre no ritmo. Isso é tudo, apenas balance os quadris um pouco. Sua busca online disse que strippers às vezes dançam para os seus patronos. Então, basta dançar um pouco._

_Aqui vou eu._

Rachel originalmente planejou balançar do outro lado da sala o mais sexy que poderia. Ela estava acostumada a usar saltos muito altos e pensou que aquilo não seria um problema. Ela tinha sorte por não ter se matado caminhando até o iPod.

Seus dedos tremiam quando ela pressionou o play e estava, de novo, lamentando sua decisão. De repente, todas as suas canções pareciam abertamente sexuais a ponto de Rachel ter certeza que iria rachar sobre a enorme pressão sexual.

Os sons completamente desconfortáveis de _Turn Me On_ de Kery Hilson explodiu dos alto falantes do iPod, e foi sutilmente mixada com _What's My Name_ de Rihanna. Rachel pensou que uma música equilibraria a outra, sem ser demasiado explicito. Mas quando sentiu os olhos de Quinn em suas costas, muito provavelmente vendo através do robe fino e corte perigosamente curto de seus shorts, ela sentiu como se um sinal estridente estivesse acima de sua cabeça, piscando COM TESÃO!

Quinn estava desesperadamente tentando engolir, mas a tarefa estava se provando muito difícil. O bumbum de Rachel parecia ridiculamente tentador em seus shorts e Quinn estava assim perto de puxar a diva para mais perto para que pudesse colocar as longas pernas bronzeadas ao seu redor.

E, em seguida, Rachel começou a dançar.

Agora Quinn tinha certeza de que se afogaria em sua saliva. Porque o balançar lento dos quadris de Rachel era mais hipnotizante do que fogo ardente, e quase tão quente quanto o próprio. Rachel mal estava se movendo, deslocando seus quadris para os lados como se sentisse a música. Seu cabelo se movia com ela enquanto sua bunda balançava e os olhos escurecidos de Quinn assistiam cada movimento enquanto mordia o lábio com fome.

Um tremor de excitação viajou como uma onda por seu corpo, enquanto observava. Aquilo estava _realmente_ prestes a acontecer. Ela sentia como se tivesse dois corações, ambos batendo com força total, tentando sair do peito de Quinn para atacar Rachel.

_Aqui vamos nós_...

Rachel virou lentamente, confiante de que sua máscara esconderia seu rosto – tudo menos seus lábios. Mas quando viu a expressão de Quinn, a excitação claramente visível no rosto da loira, Rachel esqueceu de que havia coisas no mundo com as quais deveria se preocupar. Ela não se importava mais se estava prestes a pressionar seu corpo contra o de Quinn. Ela não podia esperar.

Lentamente, Rachel empurrou os quadris para frente ao som de _Turnin Me On_. Os olhos de Quinn estavam fixos nos quadris e pernas de Rachel, tornando fácil para Rachel saber exatamente o que fazer sob o olhar da noiva.

Com um giro lento, o corpo exposto de Rachel dançou até estar de frente para Quinn. Aquele era o primeiro passo. Ela prometeu a si mesma que não o daria, mas esse era o primeiro passo não apenas para uma dança de colo qualquer. Ela estava prestes a dar o primeiro passo quer fosse uma boa idéia ou não.

Seus dedos traçaram as pernas de Quinn até a barra de seu vestido, depois seus joelhos e coxas. Quinn suspirou pesadamente com a sensação dos dedos de Rachel deslizando por sua pele e depois aplicando pressão no interior de seus joelhos. Ela facilmente permitiu que suas pernas se abrissem, permitindo entrada para o corpo de Rachel.

Os olhos de Quinn saltaram para os de Rachel por detrás da máscara, na esperança de ver algum tipo de aviso do que estava por vir. Mas os olhos de Rachel estavam treinados sobre as coxas expostas de Quinn, enquanto lambia os lábios e aquilo era tudo o que Quinn precisava saber.

Os suspiros de Quinn e o sangue batendo era tudo o que poderia ouvir, enquanto olhava a boca de Rachel. Os dedos de Rachel seguraram firme os músculos tensos dos ombros de Quinn, enquanto segurava-se no lugar antes de dançar e se retorcer em sua altura máxima. Com um enorme suspiro, Quinn tentou ajustar sua respiração mais uma vez.

Rachel se apertou ainda mais contra o corpo de Quinn, inclinando-se ligeiramente para baixo, deixando as mãos acariciarem a parte de trás do pescoço da loira antes de desliza-las para as costas. Quinn entendeu a dica e deslizou para frente, até estar quase na borda do assento. Ela olhou para Rachel, em desespero, mas Rachel não pareceu notar, se preparando para o próximo passo.

Virando-se, Rachel inclinou-se até voltar para o chão, balançando o bumbum para cima. Os olhos de Quinn devoraram o show e suas mãos se contorceram para tocar. Rachel sentiu Quinn se remexer e se perguntou se Quinn estava imaginando seu corpo pressionado contra a bunda da diva. A idéia fez Rachel fechar os olhos. Seus planos voaram pela janela quando ela se levantou e inclinou totalmente sobre Quinn. Ela sentiu o peito de Quinn arfar em suas costas, enquanto dançava entre as coxas abertas da noiva.

Ela deslizou os quadris e sentiu o corpo de Quinn reagir, balançando junto com o seu, enquanto pressionava sua bunda para baixo com mais firmeza. Rachel serpenteou o braço para trás, em volta do pescoço de Quinn, e se moveu como se Quinn fosse sua música.

O desejo de segurar os quadris de Rachel ou passar as unhas através do estômago da diva estava se provando complicado. A bunda de Rachel continuava massageando o clitóris de Quinn com golpes lânguidos, e faziam a loira perder a cabeça. Ela ofegava no ouvido de Rachel, desejando beijar seu pescoço.

Quase sentindo o quão perto Quinn estava de enlouquecer, Rachel se levantou e virou. Seus braços em volta do pescoço de Quinn, segurando-a firmemente, cuidadosamente levantando uma perna e colocando-a sobre a coxa de Quinn, repetindo o processo com a outra.

Elas estavam agora frente a frente. Rachel montada sobre Quinn, os quadris se movendo levemente com a música. Cada vez que se movia, ela sentia o suspiro de Quinn contra o seu rosto. "Assim está bom?" Rachel perguntou, lábios grudados no ouvido de Quinn.

Quinn assentiu rapidamente algumas vezes, amando sentir o corpo de Rachel sobre o seu. Ela conseguia sentir o quão úmida estava. Sua calcinha encharcada e se perguntou se Rachel sofria o mesmo. Se perguntando se Rachel sabia o que estava fazendo com ela. Se ela queria saber.

Rachel aproximou seu corpo ainda mais. As duas primeiras canções estavam quase terminando, a terceira música sendo levemente introduzida. O som do baixo a fazia se mover de acordo com a vibração. Ela se moveu mais rápido, enterrando seu corpo contra o de Quinn. Seios pressionados juntos e estômagos deslizando, enquanto Rachel movia o corpo para cima e para baixo com a bunda ainda fazendo círculos apertados contra o colo de Quinn.

A dança estava quase terminada, Rachel sabia. A terceira música, _Down On Me_ de Jeremiah, estava tocando. Assim como a dança. Era mais rápida e não realmente uma dança. Quinn o cheiro e o corpo de Quinn a envolvendo, Rachel perdia o controle.

Ela queria sentir as mãos de Quinn. Ela queria o corpo de Quinn se movendo com o seu em ritmo acelerado até que as duas tivessem um orgasmo. Ela queria beijar a boca de Quinn. Lamber sua boca molhada e puxar seus lábios com os dentes. O corpo de Rachel tremeu e ela se sentiu muito quente. Ela queria tirar aquele robe, o sutiã e a calcinha também. E queria que o vestido de Quinn seguisse o resto.

"Tire meu robe."

"Oh, Deus." Quinn gemeu contra o ouvido de Rachel. A voz de Rachel estava tão rouca e a declaração foi tão forte, que Quinn sentiu o clitóris bater intensamente, e ela sabia que o orgasmo não estava tão longe.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Quinn acariciou os braços de Rachel delicadamente até atingir o decote do robe transparente. Rachel continuava se movendo, sem se preocupar em tornar o trabalho de Quinn mais fácil. Então, Quinn apenas puxou o robe, que caiu em torno da cintura de Rachel e os deixou lá, as mãos nos quadris de Rachel.

Só então Rachel se afastou. Ela ainda empurrava os quadris contra Quinn, mas seu peito estava exposto e Quinn não hesitouem olhar. Osutiã preto de que ela usava era quase tão transparente quanto o robe. Ela poderia discernir os mamilos escuros de Rachel, antes de fechar os olhos com força, e abri-los de novo para se banquetearem novamente.

Com os braços ao redor do pescoço de Quinn, Rachel empurrou para baixo até os lábios da loira estarem entre seu decote. Ela fechou os olhos, imaginando o olhar de Quinn sobre seu corpo. Ela sentiu o hálito quente de Quinn contra seu peito e estremeceu.

Foi um pouco difícil cumprir a tarefa, seu peito já estava arfando de forma tão constante, mas seus braços levantaram e suas mãos tocaram a parte de trás das coxas de Rachel. Com a menor das pressões, ela puxou Rachel para frente até que ela estivesse entre as pernas de Quinn. Ela quis manter as mãos lá, queria faze-las dançar até o robe de Rachel, mas ela tinha quase certeza de que não era permitido tocarem strippers. Rachelnão era exatamente uma stripper, mas Rachel não sabia que Quinn sabia que ela era a Rachel. Ela não achava que a noiva ficaria feliz que na primeira oportunidade, Quinn tocaria outra mulher. Então com uma grande quantidade de decepção, Quinn retirou suas mãos da outra e as apertou em punhos ao lado do vestido.

Agora onde queria estar, Rachel começou a dançar novamente. Suas coxas de vez em quando tocavam o assento de Quinn e ela sabia que tinha que corrigir aquilo. Suas mãos trêmulas levantaram e suavemente pousaram na pele nua dos ombros de Quinn. Com um toque suave, Rachel moveu a ponta de seus dedos sobre os braços de Quinn, enquanto ela observava. Os olhos de Quinn tremeram e fecharam enquanto seu peito arfava cada vez mais perto do de Rachel. Logo, Rachel estava com o rosto de Quinn entre as mãos, enquanto dançava um pouco mais antes de mergulhar entre as coxas de Quinn.

A quarta canção, uma rápida batida de _Rock 'n Roll_, com _Down_ On Me, e Rachel segurou os cabelos de Quinn com a batida sensual. Ela queria que Quinn a dominasse. Cada vez que se movia contra Quinn, sentia a umidade da calcinha e o clitóris contra o tecido. Ela se mexeu mais rápido.

A respiração de Quinn passou pela pele quente de Rachel, fazendo-a tremer. Ela queria as mãos de Quinn em seu corpo. Ela precisava. "Você pode me tocar." Rachel disse. As palavras quase se perderam em sua garganta, e mudou de posição até estar montada em apenas uma coxa exposta de Quinn.

As palavras a destruíram. Ela ofegou, lábios próximos aos seios de Rachel controlando-se para não sentir o gosto deles. "Eu não posso." Quinn conseguiu dizer. Mas Rachel não a ouviu. Quinn levantou a cabeça e olhou para a noiva. "Eu não posso tocar em você."

Rachel engoliu em seco. "Por que não?" Rachel momentaneamente esqueceu seu falso sotaque. Porque no momento, ela pressionara seu sexo ligeiramente contra a coxa de Quinn.

"_Porra_." Quinn suspirou. Ela podia sentir quão úmida Rachel estava e sem considerar nada, senão seus desejos, puxou os quadris de Rachel até seu joelho estar contra o centro úmido de Quinn.

"_Merda_, me toque. Deus, me toque, por favor." Rachel choramingou, deixando sua cabeça cair no ombro de Quinn. Ela girou os quadris mais uma vez, e depois duas, percebendo com cada movimento, aonde aquilo acabaria.

A voz rouca de Quinn lutou para trabalhar. "Porque... você não é minha noiva." Quinn ia gozar. E Rachel também. Ela esperara tempo _demais_ para fazer seu sonho acontecer, e Rachel ia gozar não importasse o quê! Quinn apenas precisava que Rachel ouvisse aquilo. Levou todo seu auto-controle para dizer aquilo. Principalmente porque a única coisa que ela queria estar dizendo – ou gritando – era o nome de Rachel.

"Então, mesmo eu estando sentada em cima de você, completamente úmida, pronta para você, você está mais preocupada com a sua noiva?"

_Porra, porra, porra, merda, merda, merda, droga, droga, droga_!

"É. Eu... não posso... fazer isso... com ela." Rachel lentamente deslizou seu centro contra o músculo da coxa de Quinn, o joelho contra a loira.

Parecia que Quinn havia dito as palavras mágicas. "Então, deixe que eu faça tudo por você."

A cabeça de Quinn caiu para trás quando fechou os olhos, absorvendo a sensação do sexo de Rachel esfregando contra sua pele enquanto o joelho de Rachel massageava seu clitóris. As mãos de Rachel apertaram o ombro de Quinn.

Rachel não conseguiria parar mesmo que Quinn a jogasse no chão. Observando Quinn jogar a cabeça para trás com desejo foi a gota d'água. Seu olhar revezava entre o rosto vermelho de Quinn e a calcinha vermelha contra qual seu joelho esfregava. Ela moveu o corpo para baixo com mais rapidez, sem se importar com a música. Ela apenas observava Quinn enquanto a cavalgava.

As mãos de Quinn deslizaram para a bunda de Rachel, não mais preocupada com a logística, puxando Rachel mais forte contra sua coxa. Ela moveu os próprios quadris com o joelho de Rachel e sentiu o clitóris enrijecer com cada toque.

Os lábios de Rachel tocaram o ouvido de Quinn, suspirando. Seu joelho estava encharcado a cada vez que sentia seu clitóris pular. "Oh, _Deus_."

"Você vai gozar?"

"Logo. Muito em breve. Deus."

"Continue."

"Porra."

"Sentir você é tão bom."

"Eu queria tanto isso."

"Me toque."

"Oh, Meu Deus."

As mãos de Quinn deslizaram sob a calcinha de Rachel, enquanto apertava a bunda da morena com força, se movendo contra Rachel.

"Tão perto."

"Eu também."

"Eu vou gozar em você."

"Jesus."

"Continue."

"Oh, _porra_."

Os dentes de Rachel afundaram na pele do pescoço de Quinn, e ela estremeceu ao sentir o orgasmo chegando, logo sobre Quinn. Quinn sentiu a umidade, e assim que e empurrou seu centro contra o joelho de Rachel, gozou com um gemido.

Rachel entrou em colapso contra Quinn, enquanto procurava por ar, o corpo completamente esgotado. Ela sentiu as mãos de Quinn deslizarem por suas costas, até estar abraçando-a apertado, os próprios suspiros ecoando nos ouvidos de Rachel.

Ela colocou um beijo molhado no pescoço de Quinn e sentiu sua noiva retribuir o favor em seu ombro, ambas muito sem ar para fazer mais que isso. Então elas apenas se abraçaram até não precisarem mais engolir o ar.

Aos poucos, Rachel se afastou de Quinn e ficou de pé sobre as pernas bambas. Mas Quinn não se moveu. Ela apenas ficou lá, pernas ainda abertas, o vestido ainda em torno da cintura, enquanto observava Rachel.

Nem uma das duas sabia o que fazer. Elas não estavam saciadas, mas a batida forte da música do clube se strip lembrou-lhes onde estavam e o que Rachel deveria fazer.

Rachel deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Quinn, antes de correr para a saída. Se ela ficasse mais um minuto, teria se despido completamente e implorado a Quinn para continuarem.

Quinn levou mais vinte minutos para voltar às amigas. Santana estava desmaiada no ombro de Brittany, roncando levemente, enquanto Mercedes, Lídia, Lauren e Tina conversavam com algumas strippers.

Todas olharam para Quinn enquanto ela desabava ao lado de Santana, que se mexeu. "Prontas para ir?" Santana perguntou com um bocejo.

Quinn assentiu, e as outras se levantaram. Ela acara de ter seu primeiro orgasmo em muito tempo. Ela sorriu com o pensamento enquanto todas se amontoavam no carro de Santana. Logo seu sorriso se tornouem gargalhadas. Elatinha feito Rachel Berry gozar. E fora a coisa mais deliciosa que ela não poderia esperar para repetir.

Rachel estava sentada em sua janela, pernas para fora e cabeça inclinada contra a borda. Estava tão silencioso lá fora e tão absolutamente barulhento em sua cabeça. ela nem mesmo tentara dormir; como ela poderia sem Quinn? Ela sabia que deveria estar nervosa sobre o casamento, ou pelo menos hesitante. Ela sabia que deveria estar triste e sentindo-se rejeitada por Shelby não estar lá. Ela sabia que deveria estar ansiosa porque uma equipe de câmeras iria gravar cada movimento seu, enquanto celebridades e outras pessoas com as quais ela não se importava iriam fofocar. Mas tudo em que ela conseguia pensar era Quinn. O quanto ela a amava. O quanto ela precisava da outra. O quanto ela a desejava.

E Quinn a amava de volta.

Seu telefone estava fazendo a chamada antes que ela percebesse o que estava fazendo. Quinn respondeu antes do segundo toque. "_Hei, superstar_."

Rachel sorriu timidamente com o modo como Quinn dissera cada silaba com sensualidade. Trouxe a ela imagens da dança de colo e Rachel mais uma vez desejava Quinn. "O que você está fazendo?"

"_Hummm, só... coisas_." Quinn respondeu, divertida.

"Coisas, huh? Não quer compartilhar essas coisas?"

"_Não. Não posso dizer_." Rachel riu e mordeu o lábio; ela _realmente_ gostava de como ela e Quinn poderiam ser as mesmas de sempre uma com a outra. Como as coisas tinham progredido.

"Vem pra casa." Rachel sussurrou, quase implorando.

Quinn suspirou alto, de volta à brincadeira. "_Srta. Berry, eu não vou fazer tal coisa! Pense no escândalo!"_

Rachel sorriu e afastou o telefone, para que Quinn não a ouvisse rindo. "Cala a boca e venha aqui agora."

"_Não consegue dormir sem mim? Eu me virei e remexi por quase 20 minutos sem você_." Quinn admitiu facilmente.

"Então venha!" Rachel fez um beicinho e escorregou da janela, começando a descartar as roupas sujas num canto do quarto – apenas para persuadir Quinn.

Quinn ouviu o movimento e mudou de assunto. "_Que barulho é esse_?"

"Esse é o som que faço enquanto limpo o quarto."

"_Por que_?" Quinn riu.

O rosto de Rachel franziu em confusão enquanto inspecionava uma camisa de Quinn que tinha em mãos. "Porque se você vir, vai querer limpar antes de ir para a cama." Rachel explicou, tirando a própria camiseta e colocando a de Quinn, abafando sua voz ligeiramente.

"_E daí_?"

"E daí? Eu não vou deixar você limpar. Apenas venha até aqui!"

"_Eu acho que acabei de ouvir você batendo o pé no chão_."

"Eu não fiz isso."

_"Uh hum. Fez sim_."

"Eu não fiz, Quinn Fabray. E mesmo que tenha feito," e ela tinha. "Voce não seria capaz de ouvir."

"_Bem, já que estou do lado de fora do seu quarto, eu poderia_."

Quinn sorriu com o silencio do telefone e do outro lado da porta de Rachel, antes de ouvir os sons apressados de Rachel para atravessar o quarto.

"Você está mesmo aí do outro lado?" Rachel perguntou num sussurro, a voz esperançosa. Em resposta, Quinn bateu duas vezes e desancou a cabeça contra a porta enquanto esperava. "Como eu vou saber que é você? Poderia ser meu pai ou papai."

Quinn riu, rolando os olhos com as coisas ridículas que Rachel dizia. "_Posso entrar agora_?"

A resposta de Rachel foi a maçaneta virando. Com o som, Quinn recuou e sorriu quando Rachel apareceu. "Viu. Eu não menti." Quinn disse com um sorriso, celular ainda no ouvido.

Rachel falou diretamente no bocal do telefone. "Eu tenho que ir, uma garota irritante acabou de aparecer na minha porta."

"Ugh, se livre dela." Quinn sussurrou para o telefone enquanto sorria amplamente para Rachel.

"Eu adoraria, mas ela é bonita, então devo saber ao menos o que ela quer."

A sobrancelha de Quinn arqueou-se lentamente. "Bonita, é? Mais bonita que eu?"

"Hmmmm... vou deixar você saber." Rachel cegamente desligou o telefone e se recostou contra o batente da porta, olhando para Quinn. "Posso lhe ajudar com alguma coisa?"

Quinn imitou a atitude de Rachel e sorriu. "Então, vamos apenas fingir que você não acabou de me implorar para vir até aqui?"

"Aquilo foi outra pessoa. Eu devo ter confundido os números por engano."

Quinn deu de ombros, tirando Rachel do caminho e olhando ao redor. "Bem, eu estou aqui e ela não, então acho que ganhei." Ela se voltou para a noiva com os braços cruzados. "Você quase não limpou."

Rachel fez beicinho. "Claro que sim."

_Eu amo quando você faz beicinho e cruza os braços e o modo como você pensa que limpeza é jogar a roupa suja numa pilha no canto do quarto_. "Eu acho que você fez uma limpeza-da-Rachel." Quinn respondeu, antes de deslizar sob as cobertas da cama. "Agora vamos dormir. Se vou ter que e fotografada amanhã, gostaria de ter o mínimo de olheiras."

Rachel a seguiu e não hesitou em se aconchegar perto de Quinn. "Por que nunca percebemos na escola que somos tão parecidas?" Rachel perguntou com um bocejo.

A sensação do corpo de Rachel com o seu, fez Quinn ter visões do clube de strip. Ela lutou contra os pensamentos de Rachel montada em sua perna. "Eu acho que só não nos conhecíamos muito bem."

Rachel descansou a cabeça no ombro de Quinn, considerando o que a outra dissera. "Engraçado... se você pensar melhor, deveríamos ter nos conhecido?"

"Por quê?" Quinn perguntou, também bocejando. Tinha sido um longo dia.

"Porque... todas as coisas importantes que aconteceram conosco na escola, envolvia uma à outra." Aquele pensamento fez Rachel ficar acordada mesmo depois de Quinn ter dormido. Ela apenas observou Quinn dormir enquanto percebia que suas palavras eram muito verdadeiras.

"Você sabe como é importante para mim?" Rachel sussurrou depois de onze, àquela noite. Os lábios de Quinn se esticaram num sorriso, mas ela não acordou. "Desde o dia em que conheci você, Quinn Fabray, você me mudou."

Pouco depois da meia-noite, Rachel se arrastou para fora da cama e apanhou seu celular. Ela entrou no banheiro e fez uma ligação, esperando que Quinn não acordasse em sua ausência.

Quinn tinha cada vez mais ciência de que dedos acariciavam seus cabelos e seus olhos abriram, até ver Rachel. "Hei." Ela sorriu. Rachel sorriu de volta, enquanto pairava sobre a outra, ainda acariciando seus cabelos. "São que horas?"

"Ainda é tarde." Rachel sussurrou. "Antes de uma da manhã." Quinn gemeu baixinho, r virou, até estar frente a frente com Rachel.

"Você já dormiu?"

Rachel balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo para Quinn. "Não."

"Por que não?"

"Estou pensando."

Quinn sorriu e se apoiou sobre o cotovelo. "Sobre?"

Rachel esperou antes de responder. Ela não tinha certeza do que queria dizer. Como você diz à mulher que ama que, embora você a ame, não está pronta para lidar com isso ainda? Que você sente que um milhão de pequenos passos foram ignorados e você quer começar de novo, mas sabe que não pode. Que você não pode apagar seis anos de história e fingir que tem um passado limpo. Que você quer um novo começo, mas ao mesmo tempo, se sente feliz por se conhecerem tão bem. Que os últimos dois anos foram os melhores do que qualquer história de amor que você já viu ou poderia ser capaz de pensar, mesmo que essa história seja o _oposto_ de uma comédia romântica?

"Estive pensando..." Quinn se aproximou mais de Rachel enquanto esperava. Seus olhos se estreitaram, esperando que Rachel não tivesse mudado de idéia sobre qualquer coisa. Ela esperava que Rachel estivesse prestes a se abrir. "Eu estive pesando que deveríamos nos casar." Rachel sussurrou, enquanto seus olhos caíam sobre Quinn.

O coração de Quinn começou a bater forte, lendo a expressão grave no rosto de Rachel. "Eu acho que já vamos fazer isso, Rach." Quinn sussurrou.

Rachel balançou a cabeça suavemente. "Eu quis dizer agora." Os olhos avelã de Quinn perfuraram os de Rachel, enquanto tentava descobrir exatamente o que ela queria dizer. Seu coração continuou palpitando descontroladamente.

"O que você quer dizer com agora?"

As palavras eram tão silenciosas quanto flocos de neve caindo. "_Quero dizer_... vamos nos casar agora, só nós duas."

Quinn se sentou. "Como?" a pergunta veio rapidamente.

"Rabino Greenberg. Eu já falei com ele e ele está nos esperando."

"Onde?"

"Ele e a família moram há três quadras daqui."

"Por quê?"

A pergunta finalmente desembarcou com um impacto que fez o coração das duas bater violentamente.

Rachel olhou para Quinn enquanto deixava seus olhos preencherem os espaços em branco. "Porque nós merecemos mais do que teremos amanhã. Porque a única pessoa que eu realmente quero que esteja lá... é você. Poque..." Rachel deu de ombros enquanto sorria sem humor, deixando Quinn entender as reticências com palavras que constantemente estavam na ponta da língua. "Você – você não quer?"

Quinn balançou a cabeça rapidamente – tentando clareá-la e fazer Rachel entender – ela respirou fundo. "Eu quero. Eu _realmente_ quero." Quinn olhou para o lado antes de se voltar para Rachel. "Você confia em mim?"

As sobrancelhas de Rachel se franziram enquanto olhava para Quinn. "Claro que sim."

"Então por que você não fala comigo sobre Shelby, Rach?"

O silêncio pairou no ar até Rachel sacudir a cabeça. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Você não disse _nada_ sobre isso! Você não se abre comigo!"

"Você não fala comigo sobre seus pais também."

"Mas eu não me preocupo com meus pais."

"Bem, eu não me importo que Shelby não esteja vindo." Quinn deu um olhar que fez Rachel suspirar. "Sim, eu me importo que ela esteja me rejeitando mais uma vez. Sim, eu me importo com a presença de seus pais mesmo depois de tudo que fizeram com você-"

"Eles apenas vão aparecer porque-"

"Eu _sei_." Rachel disse pacientemente. "Mas ainda dói o fato de que ela não vai estar lá."

"Então por que você não _falou_ comigo. Eu, entre todos os outros, sou a pessoa com quem você pode conversar."

Rachel sorriu suavemente enquanto traçava a mandíbula de Quinn com a ponta do dedo. "Eu sei disso. Eu só não queria que Shelby fosse um grande problema quando seus pais vão estar lá. Eu não queria ser egoísta e fazer tudo ser sobre mim. Eu só queria estar lá por você."

"Isso é a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi!"

Rachel riu baixinho antes de morder o lábio. "Se isso fizer você se sentir melhor, podemos conversar sobre Shelby e o resto mais tarde."

Os olhos de Quinn suavizaram enquanto sorria para Rachel. "OK."

Desta vez, o sorriso de Rachel revelou tudo e ela percebeu que estava chorando, quando soluçou com uma risada. "Tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem." Quinn concordou com um sorriso, olhos tão cheios de lágrimas quanto os de Rachel.

De repente, seu casamento não era apenas um negócio. Não era uma maneira de ajudar seus amigos ou de fazer uma carreira. Enquanto Quinn e Rachel se entreolhavam, sorrindo, limpando as lágrimas, ambas perceberam que era muito mais do que aquilo.

As duas riram, pulando da cama, como duas crianças animadas na manhã de Natal. Quinn estava de pijama e Rachel vestia a velha camiseta das Cheerios de Quinn e calções. Ambas correram ao redor do quarto procurando algo mais apropriado e não encontraram nada. "Espere, você tem que usar seu vestido amarelo!"

"Ele está limpo?"

"Eu lavei no outro dia, lembra?"

"Você deveria usar sua camiseta com botes rosas eeeeeee..." Quinn chutou a pilha de roupa suja e agarrou a saia que procurava. "Isso."

Rachel riu e abraçou Quinn. "Está amassada."

"Eu amo elaem você." Dopeito de Quinn, Rachel olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos da outra, sorrindo.

"Tudo bem."

Elas descaradamente se trocaram uma em frente a outra, rindo e gargalhando uma para a outra o tempo todo. Elas se arrastaram para fora do quarto de Rachel, pelo corredor e pelo quarto onde os pais de Rachel dormiam, descendo as escadas furtivamente até o carro. Rindo o tempo todo, quase como se encaminhassem para uma festa proibida e não seu próprio casamento.

"Nunca poderemos dizer isso aos meus pais ou eles nos matam." Rachel riu, colocando o cinto de segurança.

"Todos nos matariam!"

Suas expressões suavizaram e elas apenas se olharam. "Ainda quer fazer isso?" Quinn sussurrou antes de morder o lábio.

"Absolutamente." Rachel respondeu com um suspiro, olhando pelo pára-brisa. Quinn olhou para o perfil de Rachel antes de ligar o carro e coloca-loem movimento. Eratudo o que ela precisava ouvir.

Rabino Greenberg, sua esposa, e filha estavam acordados e se movimentavam ao redor da casa quando as garotas chegaram. Elas se deram as mãos na calçada e entraram na casa enquanto Sra. Greenberg animadamente conversava sobre as flores frescas e velas que conseguira. A família não se importou em ser acordada no meio da noite e estava mais do que feliz em supervisionar a cerimônia para Rachel e Quinn.

A noite estava seca enquanto os cinco deles saíam para o quintal, apenas iluminado por uma vela. Ambas estavam sob um chuppah de mãos dadas enquanto olharam uma para a outra, lágrimas caindo silenciosamente e sorrisos tão genuínos que só conseguiam chorar ainda mais.

"Bendito és Tu, nosso Deus, Espírito do mundo, Criador do fruto da videira. Bendito és Tu, nosso Deus, Espírito do mundo, cuja criação é gloriosa. Bendito és Tu, nosso Deus, Espírito do mundo, Criador dos seres humanos." As mãos de Quinn estavam tremendo enquanto Rabino Greenberg falava baixinho, Rachel aproximou-se, trazendo as mãos de Quinn até seu peito.

"Bendito és Tu, nosso Deus, Espírito do mundo, que molda a humanidade em Sua imagem e semelhança e nos capacita a renovar a criação, alimentando gerações vindouras. Bendito és Tu, que alegra Sião com seus filhos. Deixe essas jovens companheiras se amem como fizeram as primeiras criações de Deus no Jardim do Éden. Abençoado és Tu, que permite que estas amantes alegrem uma a outra. Bendito és Tu, nosso Deus, Espírito do mundo, Criador da alegria, das almas gêmeas e amados, música, dança, amor e paz, harmonia e companheirismo.

Houve mais palavras e mais orações e Quinn e Rachel não ouviram nenhuma delas. Estavam muito perdidas sentindo tudo para fazer mais que isso, mais do que olhar uma para outra e comunicar o que sentiam. Elas sussurraram suas respostas, olhos nunca deixando os da outra, esperando até a hora de assinar o ketubah. Suas assinaturas solidificaram seu contrato de casamento, instáveis graças as mãos trêmulas de Quinn e Rachel, mas era oficial, assim como o beijo suave que compartilharam. Ambas suspiraram após a cerimônia, sentindo como se tivessem acabado de acordar de um sonho, vivendo um momento que parecia ter acelerado, passando tão rapidamente que nem tinham certeza de tinha realmente acontecido.

Mais velas foram acesas em todo o quintal enquanto Rabino Greenberg e sua família riam e aplaudiam a felicidade de Rachel e Quinn. Logo, Sra. Greenberg apanhara comida na cozinha, que era completamente kosher. O que acabou sendo uma refeição normal para as duas, pois não tinha carne ou produtos lácteos.

Todos se sentaram ao redor do pátio tranqüilo, comendo a chalá que Rachel e Quinn abençoaram antes, enquanto as garotas diziam como haviam se apaixonado. Pela primeira vez, tinham sido completamente honestas sobre sua história inteira. Os Greenberg ouviram felizes e as duas não se importaram em se abrir. Elas não disseram realmente que estavam apaixonadas, mas a presença das duas no quintal do Rabino falava tudo.

Passava das três quando os olhos de Rachel começaram a se fechar e Quinn gentilmente a cutucou com um sorriso. Elas agradeceram os Greenberg por tudo – a família também estaria no casamento pela manhã – e calmamente voltaram ao carro dos pais de Rachel, carregando o resto de chalá.

Quinn não ligou o carro, ela estava felizem observar Rachele Rachel em observa-la de volta. Seus olhos dançavam sobre o rosto uma da outra enquanto a chuva começava a cair. Com o som, as duas sorriram e juntaram as mãos novamente. Rachel dormiu antes de Quinn colocar o carro em movimento.

* * *

"Raaaaaachel! Oh, Rachel, minha querida filha!" Rachel acordou com um pulo, sentando-se na cama como se estivesse adormecida apenas por um momento; ela tivera o sonho mais estranho de todos! Ela sonhara que ela e Quinn Fabray se apaixonavam e casavam! "Raaaaachel! Hora de levantar!" Rachel afastou o pensamento de seus sonhos com a voz do pai antes de jogar os cobertores sobre a cabeça. Ela não queria levantar ou ir para a escola.

"RACHEL! Não me faça arrombar esta porta! Nenhuma filha _minha_ vai se atrasar para o próprio casamento!" Rachel jogou os cobertores para longe e sentou, olhos arregalados.

"Você já esqueceu, não foi?" a voz de Quinn disse, ao lado de Rachel, seu tom brincalhão, com um sorriso petulante.

Rachel passou as mãos pelo rosto e olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama. "Merda! Eu dormi demais!" Rachel saiu da cama e abriu a porta do quarto, passando pelos pais e apanhando suas coisas antes do cabeleleiro e Jurt chegaram, e então parou abruptamente no corredor. "Merda!" Ela disse novamente, antes de voltar correndo para o quarto. "Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo!" ela disse sinceramente, antes de se inclinar sobre a cama e beijar os lábios de Quinn suavemente.

"Até agora, Rachel Berry, você tem provado ser uma esposa desleixada." Quinn sorriu com a careta de Rachel. "Caindo no sono em cima de mim ontem à noite no carro, esquecendo meu beijo de bom dia." Quinn cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e se divertiu com o beicinho de Rachel. "Eu estou pensando em não seguir com o segundo casamento."

"Ha, ha. Muito engraçado, _Sra_. Fabray." Quinn lançou a Rachel um sorriso satisfeito que a morena retornou antes de beijar Quinn novamente. "Melhor se apressar, Kurt e os maquiadores vão estar logo aqui." Rachel virou e beijou a bochecha dos pais antes de desaparecer pelo corredor.

Os homens Berry não ouviram a conversa de Quinn e Rachel, mas ainda olhavam para Quinn com expressões confusas com sua aparição. Eles tinham certeza de que Rachel fora sozinha para a cama na noite anterior. "Oi." Quinn sorriu para eles, completamente calma.

Então, de algum lugar da casa, Rachel gritou. "EU VOU ME CASAR HOJE!"

Os homens Berry se voltaram para Quinn. "Quem quer café da manhã?"

Quinn cantarolou enquanto cozinhava, sorrindo, enquanto Rachel se movia ao redor da casa como um tornado, tentando ficar pronta. Apenas depois de Quinn exigir que sua esposa a acompanhasse no primeiro café da manhã juntas, que Rachel sentou-se e se deliciou com a comida de Quinn. Logo, Quinn estava sendo arrastada através da porta para o apartamento de Santana e Brittany, onde encontraria todas.

Ela mal entrara no carro, quando um SVU vermelho estacionou em frente a residência Berry. Quinn não tinha certeza do porque, mas congelou enquanto esperava pelo homem sair do carro, e quando ele saiu, Quinn não hesitou em fazer o mesmo.

Puck sorriu quando a viu, seu smoking sobre o ombro. "Baby mama."

"Puck." Eles estavam há dez metros de distancia, mas ainda pareciam estar mais perto.

"Você está bem. Ela concorda com você." Quinn assentiu.

"Você está bem, também. Rach me disse sobre a faculdade e o restaurante."

"Mudou de opinião quanto a Berry? Quer pular fora antes que barco afunde?" Quinn poderia ter zombado dele e dito que já fizera mais dinheiro do que Rachel. Ou que elas já eram um casal mais ou menos famoso. Ela poderia ter mencionado que inclusive já estava casada. Ou, mais importante ainda, que estava loucamente apaixonada.

Ao invés disso, Quinn apenas sorriu. "Estou feliz por ter sido você, Noah." Puck absorveu o comentário e assentiu, entendo o que Quinn realmente queria dizer.

"Você também." Eles olharam um para o outro por outro minuto antes de Puck assentiu e entrar pela porta da frente. Quinn esperou mais um minuto antes de entrar no carro.

"Noah! Graças a Deus, você está aqui! Rachel o agarrou pelo colarinho da camisa, puxando-o para dentro onde o cabeleleiro já estava esperando. "Você _tem_ que me dizer como meu cabelo vai ficar melhor."

Puck mexeu os lábios antes de olhar ao redor da sala. "_Cara_, eu sou o primeiro aqui?" ele reclamou alto, revirando os olhos. "Meio amarrado e meio solto, mas enrolado." Ele disse.

Quinn malmente se movia no apartamento de Santana e Brittany, havia tantas gartoas ali ao mesmo tempo. Porque todos os garotos se encontrariam nos Berrys e todas as garotas – incluindo as namoradas de Mike e Sam, e a amiga de Rachel, Jen, de Julliard – se encontrariam nas Lopez/Pierce. O que resultava em dez garotas para um banheiro. Era loucura.

Todas queriam estar bonitas para as câmeras e celebridades, e se Quinn já não estivesse casada, teria ficado chateada por não receber um olá apropriado quando chegara.

Mas nada iria arruinar seu dia. Porque ela já estava casada. E se sentia animada por causa disso. Especialmente porque Rachel lavara a louça depois do café. De certa forma, aquilo fizera tudo ser mágico aos olhos de Quinn.

Graças a Deus Mercedes estava ali. Porque assim que vira a amiga observando a loucura ao redor, ela apanhou Quinn e empurrou-a dentro de um quarto, expulsando as outras, e abraçou-a.

"Hoje é o dia, Q. Nervosa?" Mercedes perguntou com um gritinho.

Quinn riu com o entusiasmo e deu mais um abraço na melhor amiga. Ela não precisava responder a pergunta.

* * *

"Eu não entendo porque o bebê não pode ser a dama de honra, Quinn. O bebê poderia caminhar pelo corredor primeiro, _depois_ Santana porque o bebê iria primeiro, _depois_ Mercedes e _depois_ eu."

"Porque não sabemos o sexo do bebê, e poderia ser um menino. E nesse caso, ele teria que estar com Rachel. Então não quisemos arriscar as coisas. É por isso que _eu_ sou a dama de honra principal." Mercedes balançou o vestido lilás enquanto esperava a música começar. Santana estava logo atrás dela, Brittany massageando suas costas, e Quinn não podia parar de sorrir.

Estava chovendo suavemente e era música para os ouvidos de Quinn. Na pequena tenda branca que fora construída para o evento, a chuva parecia fazer tudo mais amável. Ela sabia que na próxima tenda, Rachel estava provavelmente tendo um ataque de nervos, deixando todos os garotos malucos, e Quinn sorriu ainda mais.

"Rachel! Eu juro por DEUS que vou seqüestrar você antes do seu próprio casamento e esconde-la na mala do meu carro se você não se acalmar!"

Rachel colocou as mãos nos quadris e olhou para Kurt. "Pois saia, Kurt Hummel, que estou relativamente calma."

Kurt, Puck e Mike reviraram os olhos. "É normal estar nervosa, Rachel." Mike tentou dizer com um dar de ombros. Do lado de fora, a música começou a tocar suavemente a Charlene apareceu na tenda.

"Prontos?" ela perguntou animadamente antes de arrumar as gravatas dos garotos. Enquanto Charlene os colocava em fileira, Rachel pensou no que Mike dissera e sorriu, relaxando. _Mas não estou nervosa. Estou apenas muito, muito animada_. Depois disso, Rachel ficou bem.

Kurt saiu da tenda, encontrando Mercedes no começo do corredor. Eles sorriram, entrelaçaram seus braços e respiraram fundo antes de caminharem.

Puck e Santana eram os próximos. Ele acariciou a barriga dela carinhosamente – fazendo-a dar um murro em seu braço – antes de seguir Mercedes e Kurt. Brittany encontrou Mike. Ele girou-a rapidamente antes de caminharem.

Enquanto o instrumental de _One Hand One Heart_ de _West Side Story_ começou a tocar, Rachel e Quinn lentamente saíram de suas tendas. Os olhos de Rachel imediatamente caíram sobre Quinn, mas a loira manteve a cabeça baixa até finalmente se encontrarem no começo do corredor.

Quinn olhou para cima e seu corpo tremeu com a força da beleza de Rachel. Rachel já estava chorando, olhando para o rosto de Quinn. Rachel sorriu enquanto Quinn limpava suas lágrimas, passando pelos lábios de Rachel para impedir a lágrima de fazer seu caminho. Rachel beijou suavemente o polegar de Quinn antes de apanhar a mão da esposa.

"Você está perfeita." Rachel sussurrou, sem se importar com as 500 pessoas ao redor.

"Você está mais do que bonita, Rachel." Ela beijou as costas da mão de Rachel, antes de aperta-la.

O som dos pais de Rachel chorando, nos primeiros bancos chegou aos ouvidos das duas, fazendo-as rir.

"Pronta para isso, superstar?" elas se olharam por um momento, sorrindo carinhosamente.

"Foi muito divertido casar com você pela primeira vez. Acho que posso fazer isso de novo." Quinn riu e apertou a mão de Rachel de novo.

"Então vamos logo. Ou senão, tenho certeza de que a Srta. Sylvester vai vir aqui e nos arrastar pelo corredor." Rachel riu e se recostou contra Quinn, enquanto começavam a caminhar. Elas não tiraram os olhos uma da outra durante todo o caminho.

Elas perderam as expressões das celebridades, família, amigos e curiosos habitantes da cidade enquanto caminhavam. Elas seguravam as mãos uma da outra enquanto se olhavam, a cabeça de Rachel no ombro de Quinn e a de Quinn sobre a de Rachel. Elas nem sequer notaram que ainda estava chovendo e que Charlene construíra um teto de guarda0chuvas de flores, pois elas queriam um casamento de primavera e teriam um.

"Finalmente." Sue murmurou, em frente as duas. Quinn e Rachel se entreolharam, o jogo de bebidas começando. Aquela era a parte onde Sue Sylvester as insultava. "Eu tenho algumas coisas legais para dizer sobre Berry aqui, e Q. Mas elas levaram muito tempo para chegar até o altar, então, vamos pular essa parte."

Risos ecoaram através da audiência e aqueles que conheciam Sue, trocaram olhares. Mas Quinn e Rachel sorriram, então Sue estava satisfeita por isso.

"Senhoras e Senhores, estamos aqui hoje para celebrar a união memorável e duas mulheres memoráveis. Se leis fossem definidas pelo modo como duas pessoas se olham, essa seria uma cerimônia de casamento de verdade. Mas já que o governo é controlado por um bando de idiotas sem alma, vamos apenas celebrar o fato de que Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry compartilham amor em cada respiração que tomam. Votem para Sue Sylvester em setembro."

Elas compartilharam os votos tradicionais e, como na outra cerimônia, não tiraram os olhos uma da outra. Periodicamente, Rachel limpava uma lágrima de Quinn e a loira então fazia o mesmo por Rachel. Sue as fez rir o tempo todo, embora não tenha realmente as insultado, e era ótimo estar rodeadas por seu passado, presente e futuro – em Lima, onde tudo começara.

Os 'Sims' foram ditos em sussurros e o beijo foi suave e envergonhado. Elas se abraçaram enquanto ouviam os aplausos ao seu redor,

"Obrigada por seu minha melhor amiga, Quinn." Rachel disse suavemente, enquanto abraçava a esposa. Quinn enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Rachel e sorriu.

"Obrigada por ser meu tudo, Rachel." Elas fizeram o caminho de volta pelo corredor ouvindo _They Can't Take That Away From Me_, porque mesmo sendo um pouco triste, ainda carregava muitas lembranças para as duas, e ninguém tiraria isso delas. Elas estavam felizes e isso era tudo o que importava.

Do outro lado do parque de Lima, a recepção já estava pronta sob uma enorme tenda, onde os convidados já estavam se divertindo entre o bar e os aperitivos. A equipe de câmeras e fotografias rodeava as duas, mas Rachel e Quinn não se importavam enquanto riam.

O grupo de damas de honra e padrinhos teve que esperar Santana fazer xixi. Mas logo, todos se juntaram na tenda da recepção e Quinn e Rachel imediatamente se dirigiram para a pista de dança para a primeira dança como um casal.

"Então, que canção você escolheu?" Quinn perguntou, pegando a mão de Rachel e segurando o quadril da esposa.

Rachel riu timidamente. "Espero que você goste."

"Tenho certeza que vou gostar." Fazia sentido que Rachel escolhesse a música. Não só porque Rachel tinha mais conhecimento musical, mas também porque Quinn não queria rotular seu relacionamento por Rachel. Ela queria que a decisão fosse somente feita pela diva. Ela sabia que a canção diria tudo.

_Maybe I'm Amazed_ começou a tocar e o rosto de Quinn empalideceu. "Quinn? E-eu escolhi certo?"

Quinn ouviu as letras e balançou a cabeça, mais lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. Suavemente, ela descansou a bochecha contra a de Rachel e segurou a esposa apertado. "Você escolheu perfeitamente bem, Rach." Cada palavra era perfeita. Exceto pelo pronome. Mas ela sabia que era o que Rachel queria expressar.

Durante todo o tempo, Rachel e Quinn se abraçaram. _The Twist_, _American Girl,_ a ultima de Gaga, até _Ballroom Blitz –_ elas dançaram juntas.

Claro, outros tentaram separa-las. O Glee Club desistiu finalmente, quando percebeu que aquilo não ia acontecer, e se reuniram ao redor delas, distribuindo abraços em grupo, balançando como um. Will e Emma dançaram ao lado delas, assim como os pais de Rachel, e Ainsley e Charlene; Jesse estava muito ocupado com a garota que conhecera no bar – que coincidentemente acabou sendo Holly Holiday – então não queria dançar.

Enquanto _Benny and The Jets_ tocava, Rachel segurou Quinn um pouco mais perto e afastou uma mecha loira de seus olhos. "Não bebemos nada."

"Hummm." Quinn respondeu, testa grudada contra a de Rachel.

"Eu acho que já que ninguém fez o que achamos que eles fariam, não há razão para bebermos. Mas ainda assim, posso pegar champanhe para você?" Quinn balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

"Eu estou bem." _Perfeita, na verdade_.

"Noah se comportou muito bem, e tenho quase certeza que ouvi Tina dizendo que ia para casa com ele porque foi a única da escola que não entendia a fama que ele carregava." Quinn riu, mas continuou de olhos fechados. "Quando Santana não estava paquerando Brittany, estava chorando, falando coisas sobre amor e como estamos felizes. Mercedes não mencionou salgadinhos, Brittany não disse coisas sem sentido, Artie foi um doce e todos se divertiram demais para mencionar Finn ou outro escândalo da época do colégio."

"Eu si. Até Srta. Sylvester foi ótima. Ela elogiou a força dos meus tornozelos durante os votos."

Rachel riu e descansou a cabeça no ombro de Quinn, quando _I'll Be_ começou a tocar. "Eu não acho que foi necessário ela ter dito que _você_ deveria ter nossos bebês por causa desses tornozelos fortes, mas mesmo assim, foi uma ótima cerimônia.

Quinn concordou e elas ficaramem silêncio. Jáestava no fim da recepção. As pessoas começavam a ir embora e apenas os amigos mais próximos e membros da família permaneceram na pista de dança. Logo, elas estariam numa limusine e avião para a lua de mel. Cinco dias sem nada e ninguém a não ser as duas. Parecia o paraíso para elas.

Naquele exato momento, elas abriram os olhos para se olharem. Seus sorrisos suaves falavam mais do que palavras poderiam. "Eu amo dançar com você." Quinn sussurrou.

Rachel abaixou a cabeça timidamente antes de olhar para a esposa. "Eu amo dançar com você também, Quinn."

Quinn mordeu o lábio, para esconder seu sorriso. "Por que o sorriso, Quinn Fabray?" Rachel perguntou, divertida.

Quinn sacudiu a cabeça, mas continuou sorrindo até cair em gargalhadas. "O que é engraçado? Me diz!" Rachel fez beicinho.

Com um giro, Quinn as afastou dos homens Berry que dançavam próximo as duas. "Eu estava apenas pensando..."

"Sim?"

"Eu estava apenas pensando..." o sorriso de Quinn aumentou, travesso. "Eu realmente amo dançar com você..."

"E?" Rachel exigiu, sobrancelhas franzidas com o mistério da esposa.

Quinn se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido de Rachel. "Mas eu prefiro quando você está dançando no meu colo."

Naquele exato momento, o fotógrafo estava tirando a última foto, durante a ultima música, durante a dança final. O sorriso travesso de Quinn era a pintura perfeita em contraste com os olhos arregalados e rosto vermelho de Rachel.

Chegava a hora da lua de mel.

* * *

**Bem, alguns sabem que por motivos pessoais, não tenho atualizado com frequencia. E para os que não sabem, um membro da familia está doente, e é claro que eu preciso ajudar. Pra completar, arrumei um emprego. Mas NÃO VOU DESISTIR DE NENHUMA HISTÓRIA, e nem deixar de postar novas one-shots de vez em quando. Enfim.**

**Falando em One-Shots, publiquei mais uma chamada **_Eu lhe direi todos os dias_**. Quem quiser conferir, passe no meu perfil. E quanto a **_Eu Estarei_**, mais um capítulo e finalmente elas casaram! E, sendo completamente sincera, fico super envergonhada de escrever cenas **_hot_**, muito mesmo. Seria estranho se dissesse que fiquei vermelha escrevendo essas coisas? Bem, eu troquei a palavra **_pussy_** por **_sexo_**. Não me culpem, ainda espero encontrar um cara fofo e atencioso e gostoso o bastante para esperar até o casamento, como eu tó esperando. Como eu disse antes, adoro o fato da Rachel ter sonhado com a cena que ela transformou em realidade, no capítulo 13 Doce Lar, Ohio: **_Nem dez minutos depois, após Quinn ter caído no sono, Rachel sentou-se ereta na cama enquanto lembrava de apenas uma parte de seu sonho. Atmosfera esfumaçada, luzes girando, e uma loira sexy debaixo de Rachel, enquanto a diva prendia os quadris de Quinn com os seus. _**Adoro. Próximo capítulo **_E agora, Meu Amor_**? Por favor, peço paciência. Traduzir não é fácil e nem leva pouco tempo, faço isso apenas porque gosto, assim como gosto de compartilhar isso com vocês e por vocês. De qualquer jeito, BJS E OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!**

**AGORA, para aqueles que curtem FORTE ACHELE, preparem o coração aqueles que ainda não viram este vídeo de uma entrevista sobre o Glee Live em 3D.** http: / / www . youtube. com/ watch? v= xpG2tyROp8Q . **Sem os espaços, claro. Eu vou tentar fazer uma breve tradução do que o repórter pergunta. **

**O MAIOR PAQUERADOR DO GLEE:**

**Reporter: **_Quem é o maior paquerador?_

**Heather: **_Maior paquerador? Dianna!_** (Risos de Kevin e Heather)**

**Harry: **_É. Grande D._

**Repórter: **_Grande D? Por quê?_

**Harry: **_Ela só faz assim_** (imita). **_Tudo bem, eu fico com a entrevista de 7 horas então..._

**Repórter: **_Então, eu acabei de sair da outra sala e perguntei quem era o maior paquerador no tour e adivinhem o que eles disseram?_

**Dianna e Naya: **_Cory_**.**

**Repórter: (Aponta para Dianna)**

**Dianna: **_Eeeeuuu? Por quêêêê?_

**Cory: **_Por que você achou que fosse eu?_

**Dianna: **_Por causa da piscina na MTV._

**Naya: **_É, na piscina. Ela acabou de tomar seu título._

**Cory: **_Ela acabou... Você acabou de roubar meu título!_

**Naya:**_ Isso é loucura, cara._

**Repórter: **_Aparentemente você faz uma coisa com seus olhos e assim você paquera as pessoas._

**Cory e Naya: **_Ooooohhhhhh!_

**Dianna: **_Ah, Deus. Eu nem sabia deixava isso subentendido_**.**

**Repórter: **_Vocês concordam com isso?_

**Cory: **_Eu não discordaria totalmente..._

**Dianna: **_AAAHHHHH...! Quer saber? Eu diria que sou muito carinhosa com as pessoas que eu amo, o que incluiria esses dois ótimos... moça e rapaz... ah... yeah_**... (Tenho certeza que ela teve a intenção de dizer 'Lea' de forma sutil). **_Acho que por estar longe da minha família eu só preciso de... abraços_**.**

**Repórter: **_Outra pergunta que eu fiz foi quem é o maior paquerador e aparentemente o maior paquerador é..._

**Amber: **_Cory_**.**

**Repórter: **_Bem, a resposta foi a Dianna._

**Chris, Amber e Jenna: (Olham para Lea ao mesmo tempo) **_OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

**Lea: (Sorrisinho culpado e envergonhado, como se tivesse pensando 'Aquela é minha garota')**

**Repórter: **_Vocês concordam?_

**Amber: **_Ainda acho que é o Cory_**.**

**Chris: **_É, Cory_**.**

**Jenna: **_Precisamos de um balanço_**.**

**Lea: **_Cory é o nossa versão masculina, ela pode ser versão feminina_**.**

**Outros: **_É_**.**


	16. E Agora, Meu Amor?

**E Agora, Meu Amor?**

Os olhos de Rachel ainda estavam arregalados quando seus pais vieram até as duas para enchê-las de abraços e beijos. A limusine acabara de estacionar, e logo os gleeks estavam rodeando-as com carinhos bêbados e dizendo adeus. No centro da comoção estava uma Quinn sorridente e uma Rachel corada. Uma Rachel _muito_ corada, cuja mente estava girando.

_Como ela..._

_Ela não poderia..._

_Nosso disfarce era perfeito._

_Nosso sotaque era perfeito._

_Não tem como ela saber!_

_Então por que ela disse aquilo?_

_Eu não tenho a menor idéia, mas não tem como!_

_Ela está sorrindo para nós!_

_Oh, Deus, ela sabe!_

_Mas, mas, mas nós... nós..._

_E em cima_ _dela..._

_E ela..._

_E eu..._

_Nós..._

_Isso é tudo culpa _sua_!_

Minha_ culpa? Foi idéia _sua_ presenteá-la com uma dança de colo pra começar, sua vadia!_

_Vadia? Pois saiba você que eu –_

_Oh, esqueça, Berry! Isso é mais do que humillhante!_

_E é melhor que essa seja a mão de Quinn em nossa bunda!_

_ECA, por que o Artie está sorrindo para nós?_

_Esqueça isso, como pudemos deixar isso acontecer?_

_Você honestamente consegue lembra alguma coisa depois de ver o olhar no rosto de Quinn? Um olhar cheio de luxúria?_

_Oh, Deus, não! Era como se eu não estivesse no controle!_

_Como se a fascinação por Quinn fosse tão grande que nada mais importasse!_

_Mas ela disse que não poderia nos tocar porque não éramos a noiva dela... isso significa que ela não sabia que era a gente!_

_Mas ela disse... ela disse dança de colo..._

_Bem, é melhor mesmo que ela saiba que éramos nós depois de tudo o que ela fez! Ela nos tocou!_

_Sim, eu lembro vividamente... Engraçado como esqueci disso antes tão facilmente..._

_Bem, as coxas dela estavam expostas._

_Saborosas coxas..._

_Ela que é a vadia! Nos mostrando aquelas coxas e tentando nos seduzir! E daí se foi nossa idéia levantar o vestido dela, isso não lhe dá o direito de ser tão loucamente sexy! Ela nos tocou!_

_Agarrou nossa bunda..._

_Nos fez ter um orgasmo!_

_Nos fez praticamente assediarmos a coxa dela..._

_Dizendo todas aquelas coisas safadinhas!_

_Safadinhas... oh, tão safadinhas... sexy..._

_Ela tem muito o que explicar!_

_Oh, tão sexy..._

_Controle-se!_

_Ah, My Little Pônei, estamos sendo pressionadas contra ela agora!_

"Rach? Você está pronta para ir?"

_Por que ela está sussurrando no nosso ouvido desse jeito?_

_O rosto dela está enterrado no meu pescoço... eu não consigo respirar!_

_Tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem. Relaxa._

_Relaxar? Relaxar? Estamos prestes a passar os próximos quatro dias e cinco noites com ela! Sozinhas!_

_E... eu tenho certeza que vai ficar... tudo... ah não._

_Porra, porra, porra, merda, merda, merda, droga, droga, droga!_

_Não, não, pare. Nós podemos lidar com isso!_

_Lidar com isso? Nós estamos casadas!_

_Sério? Agora você resolve entrar em pânico sobre isso?_

_Estamos casadas e prestes a sair para nossa lua-de-mel onde vamos passar cada minuto de cada dia juntas. Oh, Deus... nós vamos fazer sexo?_

_Sim._

_O quê?_

_Quero dizer... hum... não, não isso não vai acontecer de jeito nenhummmmm._

_Ótimo, maluquinha, nós vamos fazer sexo com Quinn Fabray!_

_De repente me bateu uma vontade de inventar uma maquina do tempo para voltar ao meu eu de dezesseis anos e acenar sabiamente para ela enquanto lhe lanço uma piscadela, reclinada contra uma parede de tijolos. Vamos fazer sexo lésbico com Quinn Fabray!_

"Eu ainda estou esperando uma resposta, Rach."

_Você acha que podemos fazer um blog sobre isso depois? Quero dizer... eu tenho certeza que muitas pessoas vão se interessar em como vai ser espetacular. Eu não sou de me gabar, mas, fazer sexo com Quinn Fabray é, tipo assim, grande coisa!_

_Quinn pode franzir a testa na sua direção quanto a isso. E você basicamente tem a exclusividade e os direitos autorais de se gabar._

_Bem, ela não tem que saber, sabe, sobre o blog..._

_Oh, Deus!_

_O quê?_

_E se não for bom? Nunca fizemos sexo com uma mulher antes!_

_E o único sexo que realmente tivemos foi com Finn Hudson daquelas três vezes super estranhas!_

_Eu nem mesmo me lembro!_

_Você não? Droga, esperava que ao menos você lembrasse! Aquela foi nossa única experiência sexual! E se não formos boas?_

_Eu acho difícil definir bom se Finn Hudson estiver incluído..._

_Foco! E se for ruim? E se Quinn nos abandonar!_

_Nós deveríamos ter feito mais sexo!_

_Com mulheres!_

_Ou só com a Quinn!_

_Deveríamos ter praticado!_

_Oh, meu Deus!_

_O quê? O quê?_

_Eu não acredito nisso... nós esperamos até o casamento! Quinn e nós esperamos até o casamento para fazer sexo!_

_As solitárias do Clube do Celibato... em retrospecto aquilo foi uma má idéia!_

_Não tem nada irônico sobre isso. E eu aprecio ironia!_

_Bem, pelo menos fizemos uma coisa nesse relacionamento corretamente, depois de todas as mentiras, pelo menos – _

"RACHEL!"

Rachel pulou, acordada pela voz de Quinn. Rachel balançou a cabeça e olhou ao redor. Os gleeks, seus pais, e Quinn estavam todos parados ali apenas a observando.

"Você está bem?"Quinn perguntou, preocupada com o olhar distante de Rachel; a outra parecia decididamente assustada.

"Eu acho que Artie passou a mão na minha bunda." Rachel disse distraidamente. Todos os olhares caíram sobre o rapaz, que abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o lado, se sentindo culpado.

Por um momento, Quinn resolveu deixar aquilo de lado e se aproximou ainda mais da esposa. De repente, ela se arrependeu de falar sobre a dança de colo. O rosto de Rachel foi de vermelho rubro para branco pálido em questão de minutos, e Quinn ficou com medo de ter assustado a garota. "Hei, está tudo bem."Quinn sussurrou apenas para a esposa.

_Bom trabalho._

_Cala a boca._

_Ela está entrando em pânico._

_Eu apenas estava tentando ser engraçada e provocá-la um pouco como você me mandou fazer!_

_Bem, agora ela está entrando em pânico. Eu acho que já sabemos como a lua-de-mel vai ser..._

_Não, não diga isso. Temos cinco dias. Tem tempo suficiente para – _

_O quê? Seduzi-la? Forçá-la a fazer algo que ela não queira?_

_Ela quer tanto quanto nós! Talvez até mais! Ela está tentando nos levar pra cama muuuuuuuuito antes daquela dança de colo._

_Então por que ela resolveu entrar em pânico agora? Por que ela não nos provoca de volta?_

_Talvez a tenhamos pego de surpresa._

_Você achou que ela ficaria feliz em saber que nós sabíamos que era ela durante todo aquele tempo..._

_Isso foi ridículo._

_É frustrante, mas vamos passar por isso._

_Seria realmente_ _muito bom se ela baixasse a guarda de vez em quando._

_Eu sabia que não deveríamos ter dito nada sobre o presente de Shelby!_

_A mãe dela lhe mandou um presente, ela tinha o direito de saber._

_Talheres com um cartão assinado "Amor, Beth?" Voce realmente acha que ela precisava disso?_

_Estamos sendo honestas agora. Completamente honestas._

_Tudo bem. Então eu quero beber na lua-de-mel._

_Quinn, você realmente acha que essa é uma boa idéia?_

_Que se dane. Eu não posso mais fazer isso. Eu não posso mais fingir que não a amo e amei durante todos esses anos e não quero mais ter que esconder. Estamos casadas, pelo amor de Deus!_

_Então vamos apenas continuar fazendo o que estávamos fazendo... com álcool?_

_Ela gozou na nossa coxa, tenho quase certeza de que passamos da época de cordialidades e beijos doces._

_Ok. Isso resolve o problema._

_E eu quero conhecê-la melhor... tipo, realmente conversar._

_Agora estou confusa, eu achei que a época das conversas havia acabado._

_Apenas discutimos certas coisas. Quero continuar fazendo isso. Vamos conversar sobre Beth e minha família. Shelby. Finn. Ensino Médio. Talvez, e esse é um grande talvez... talvez possamos contar a ela sobre a noite da formatura. Por que mentimos e o que acabamos descobrindo._

_O que você descobriu, eu sabia o tempo todo._

_Sim! Conversaremos sobre nossos motivos no colegial! Diremos a ela que... que o pedido de casamento em seu aniversário foi de verdade._

_Você está pegando pesado agora,_

_Eu quero que ela saiba de tudo. E depois, talvez, em retorno, ela nos conte tudo._

_Tipo, como aquela dança de colo foi incrível._

_Eu adoraria ter uma longa discussão sobre isso._

_Tudo bem, vamos começar. E é melhor ter um frigobar na limusine._

Quinn apanhou a mão da esposa entre as suas. Rachel olhou para cima envergonhada, observando Quinn através de sua franja, e estudou o sorriso de Quinn. Era tão suave e cuidadoso, foi fácil para Rachel sorrir de volta. "Pronta para ir, superstar?" ela sussurrou.

"Sim." Rachel respondeu de volta. Enquanto Quinn estava ocupada com seus próprios pensamentos, Rachel considerou seu próprio nervosismo. Ela estava nervosa para seu próximo passo com Quinn? Claro, mas, ela pensou, ela não pareceu ter problemas satisfazendo Quinn através de uma dança de colo. Ela nunca tivera que realmente tentar muito com Quinn.

O casal ficou ali, olhando uma para a outra, enquanto a festa ao seu redor acabava lentamente. Eram apenas Quinn e Rachel. Pensando em tudo que fora empurrado debaixo do tapete. Então Rachel apenas de forçou a clarear a mente e agir. Sem pensar sobre as coisas sérias. Levar as coisas lentamente e ver aonde chegariam.

"Vamos lá." Rachel sussurrou, se recostando contra Quinn, colocando um braço em volta de sua cintura e guiando-as até a limusine. Quinn tomou isso como um sinal muito bom. Elas estavam muito ocupadas uma com a outra para dar adeus apropriadamente para os outros. Os homens Berry e os Gleeks as abraçaram uma ultima vez antes de entrarem na limusine.

"Tudo pronto, Sra. Fabray e Sra. Berry?"

"Sim."Quinn respondeu, sua voz tremendo ligeiramente. Muito poderia acontecer nessa viagem. Ela precisava manter o foco. "Rach, me passa o champanhe."

* * *

Sob circunstancias normais, acordar rodeada por sua esposa na primeira manhã de sua lua-de-mel é uma coisa boa. Vocês se abraçam, se beijam, sussurram palavras de amor, antes de chamar o serviço de quarto e fazer amor apaixonadamente durante o dia todo sem sair da cama.

Mas naquela manhã em particular, enquanto Quinn piscava rapidamente contra a luz do sol, ela não tinha exatamente certeza de _onde_ estava. "Rach?" Quinn sussurrou com a voz rouca. O outro lado da cama estava frio e ela apalpou o outro lado só para checar uma ultima vez.

Seu cabelo loiro embaraçado caía sobre diversos travesseiros brancos e o cobertor cobria metade de suas pernas nuas. Uma olhadela debaixo lhe disse que ela estava muito nua, exceto por um par de calcinhas azuis que ela tinha certeza não estar usando no casamento.

Quinn esfregou o rosto e sentou enquanto colocava a mão na cabeça.

_O que diabos aconteceu ontem a noite?_

_Nós estamos sem roupas._

_E eu tenho quase certeza de que essas calcinhas são da Rachel._

_Merda! Nós esquecemos? Nós fizemos sexo com Rachel e esquecemos?_

_Pense! O que aconteceu?_

_Eu lembro de estar na limusine._

_E dos brindes._

_Fizemos vários desses._

_Eu lembro do avião e... bem..._

_Eu lembro de _ver_ um avião. Deus, quanto champanhe nós tomamos_?

"Você acordou." O pescoço de Quinn virou em direção ao som vindo da entrada da área onde ficava a sala de estar. Quinn nem mesmo reparara no lugar em que ficariam. Um andar, vários vidros ao redor _– O que explica porque está tão malditamente claro aqui_! – e uma atmosfera relaxante da praia.

Rachel sorriu, se recostando contra o arco da porta, observando o olhar de pega-com-a-mão-no-pote-de-biscoitos de Quinn apenas crescer. "Oi."

"Olá pra você também. Dormiu bem?" Rachel perguntou enquanto sorria e cruzava os braços contra o peito, apenas observando Quinn.

Quinn sorriu e passou os dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados. "Eu acho que sim." Rachel riu com aquilo e se perguntou quanto deveria dizer.

"Você se mexeu bastante enquanto dormia. Me fez ficar acordada pela metade da noite."

"Eu sinto _muito_, Rach. Eu não sei o que diabos aconteceu comigo."

"Você ficou meses sem beber e depois botou pra dentro quase duas garrafas de champanhe com o estômago vazio." O sorriso de Rachel cresceu e Quinn caiu de volta na cama, em exasperação.

_Porque é _claro_ que você tinha que estragar tudo_!

"Por que eu estou pelada?" Quinn perguntou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos para esconder as bochechas coradas. Rachel limpou a garganta para disfarçar o sorriso e vagarosamente entrou no quarto.

"Bem... você consumiu muito champanhe noite passada e estava com calor. Então, você simplesmente tirou as roupas para se refrescar."

Quinn suspirou de alivio. _Mas, espera_... "Então por que eu estou vestindo suas roupas intimas?"

Rachel mordeu o lábio para evitar mais um sorriso, olhando para o azulejo cor de creme do chão. "Você perdeu a paciência antes de chegar à sua mala?"

A pergunta no final foi tão suave que Quinn nem mesmo notou. Ela apenas assentiu contra os diversos travesseiros debaixo de sua cabeça e prometeu a si mesma que não beberia tanto da próxima vez. "De novo, eu sinto muito. Você teve que tomar cuidado de mim?" Quinn perguntou, se sentindo culpada enquanto se sentava apoiada nos cotovelos para olhar para Rachel.

_Espere um minuto..._

Rachel estava a apenas momentos de explodir em gargalhadas. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seu corpo estava tremendo. "Oh, Deus, o que eu fiz?"

Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos enquanto as risadas cresciam em seu interior, e Quinn a observou com terror. Logo, Rachel estava segurando as laterais do próprio corpo para se manter de pé.

"Rachel! O que eu fiz?"

Rachel ignorou a esposa e se recompôs. "Nada, nada. Não se preocupe. Você apenas agiu feito boba noite passada. Sinto muito por você não lembrar." Ela afastou as lagrimas e sorriu largamente para Quinn. "Eu reservei uma mesa para nós no restaurante do hotel. Assim que você estiver pronta, nós podemos ir."

Rachel rapidamente se virou e caminhou em direção a sala de estar para que Quinn não a visse rindo.

Quinn afundou na cama com um suspiro longo e tentou lembrar os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Mas nada. Quinn se arrastou até o banheiro para tomar um banho rápido e se preparar para sair, sem se preocupar se estava quase completamente nua.

"RACHEL!"

No outro cômodo, Rachel sorria para si mesma. _Acho que Quinn encontrou os presentes de casamento de Jeremy, Lídia e Jesse_.

Quinn olhou para baixo, aterrorizada com o chão do banheiro. As roupas que vestira depois do casamento estavam jogadas no chão – todas elas – e uma pilha de diferentes tipos de itens espalhados ao redor: algemas, roupas intimas comestíveis e cremes para o corpo, chicotes, fantasias e – o rosto de Quinn estava queimando. Com seu dedão, ela empurrou o vestido da noite passada para o lado, expondo um vibrador de silicone rosa. A caixa de brinquedos em que os itens vieram fora descartada no chuveiro. "Oh, meu Deus."

_"Rachel, é melhor se preparar, amor! Estou prestes a retribuir seu favor!" Quinn rapidamente tirou o vestido e o sutiã e calcinha enquanto olhava para o espelho do banheiro._

_"Hum, Quinn... talvez você devesse tomar um banho primeiro!" Rachel gritou do quarto._

_"Não, não, não! Eu disse que sentia muito sobre o lance da dança de colo e vou retribuir o favor, superstar_."

Quinn suspirou e franziu os lábios com a memória. Essa é, sem a menor dúvida, a minha experiência mais humilhante. "Rachel! Traz essa bunda até aqui!'

Rachel apareceu um momento depois, ainda tentando – e falhando – segurar seu riso. "Sim, _amor_?" Rachel disse com a voz rouca, tentando ser engraçada. Quinn a estava olhando feio, mas Rachel não se importava – Quinn ainda estava apenas de calcinha, o mundo estava perfeito para Rachel Berry no momento.

"O que diabos aconteceu ontem a noite?" Quinn sussurrou, indicando todos os brinquedos com os braços.

Rachel franziu falsamente e tapeou o queixo com o indicador. "Deus, Quinn. Eu não consigo lembrar. Agora, nós realmente devemos ir andando, eu estou faminta depois de todas as atividades de ontem à noite." Rachel piscou inocentemente antes de sorrir convencida para Quinn. "Se apresse, querida." Rachel disse sobre o ombro, voltando para o quarto.

Quinn murmurou alguns palavrões enquanto tirava a caixa de brinquedos de dentro do chuveiro, batendo a porta de vidro do Box. "Malditamente perfeito." Ela murmurou enquanto esfregava o cabelo com shampoo. "Ela só pode estar brincando se acha que vou _sequer_ pensar em falar com ela hoje!"

Mas, mesmo assim, esse plano não foi pra frente. Porque no segundo em que as recém-casadas entraram no restaurante movimentado, foram rodeadas pelo staff do hotel. O grupo acompanhou-as até uma mesa muito publica bem no meio do restaurante. Qualquer um que entrasse no hotel ou na área do restaurante poderia vê-las claramente, e se a mera presença do staff não fosse o bastante, os balões presos às suas cadeiras declarando, "Parabéns,"e "Recém-casadas," certamente chamariam bastante atenção.

"Isso é malditamente perfeito." Quinn murmurou contra um sorriso de lábios fechados. Ela e Rachel não tiveram opção, suas cadeiras estavam uma do lado da outra.

"Agora, docinho, não seja mal-humorada." Rachel respondeu de volta divertidamente, enquanto observava o menu.

Quinn rolou os olhos. "Eu quero o divórcio." Ela cantarolou com outro sorriso falso enquanto o garçom colocava uma cesta de frutas na mesa.

Rachel apanhou uma uva na cesta e se virou para encarar Quinn. "Bem, isso vai ter que esperar até o fim da lua-de-mel; você diz a estas pessoas que é recém-casada e elas fazem tudo o que você quer." Rachel disse feliz enquanto empurrava a uva contra os lábios de Quinn. "Agora abra sua boca antes que as pessoas pensem que estamos brigando." Quinn olhou feio para Rachel, mas aceitou a uva mesmo assim.

De repente, a boca de Rachel estava a centímetros da de Quinn enquanto seus dedos seguravam o queixo na esposa no lugar. "Agora me beije como se tivéssemos passado a noite inteira fazendo amor." Ela sussurrou.

Para o desagrado de Quinn, seus olhos se fecharam imediatamente enquanto seus lábios deslizavam contra os de Rachel. "Isso não foi tão difícil, foi, Sra. Fabray?" Rachel disse contra a boca de Quinn. Quinn balançou a cabeça, olhos ainda fechados, respirando fundo.

"Você vai me dizer _tudo_ o que aconteceu noite passada." Quinn sussurrou de volta, voltando a abrir os olhos. Rachel a olhou de volta silenciosamente, amando o modo como os olhos avelã de Quinn estalavam com desejo e raiva.

"Talvez." Rachel afirmou e colocou um morango na boca de Quinn. "Estou faminta, o que vamos comer?"

Elas comeram omeletes vaganos em relativo silencio. Quinn estava tentando trabalhar a memória para lembrar o que realmente acontecera na noite anterior. E foi sem sucesso. Toda vez que tentava fazer Rachel falar, sua esposa lhe enfiava outro pedaço de fruta na boca e ignorava a pergunta.

"Estou com vontade de ir a praia. E você?" Rachel perguntou enquanto elas se levantavam. Ela deixou algumas notas na mesa para a gorjeta e olhou para a esposa.

"Yeah, tudo bem. Tanto faz." Rachel revirou os olhos com o comportamento de Quinn antes de balançar as mãos. "O que é isso?" Quinn perguntou, confusa, enquanto aceitava a nota que Rachel lhe oferecia.

"Oh, sabe. Sua gorjeta pela dança de ontem a noite." Rachel sussurrou, antes de sorrir para o gerente do hotel que se aproximava.

"O café foi de seu agrado?" ele perguntou das duas. Rachel imediatamente ficou radiante enquanto Quinn fumegava. Com uma reverencia suave, o gerente deixou o casal e Rachel guiou-as até o longo corredor que levaria até seu quarto.

_Se ela acha que vou suportar isso pelas próximas horas, ficou maluca._

_Como se ela fosse muito inocente._

_Ela começou toda essa coisa de dança de colo!_

_Oh, Deus, nós _dançamos_ no colo dela?_

_Não, não fizemos isso. Estávamos muito instáveis!_

_Estávamos muito bêbadas. Sem chance. Berry está apenas querendo mexer com a gente._

_... Nós fizemos um strip, porém._

_Não me lembre._

_Pelo menos, nenhum daqueles brinquedos chegou até o quarto._

_Olha o sorriso dela. Ela está tão satisfeita consigo mesma_.

"Vocês vão à praia?" A mulher da recepção perguntou das garotas que se aproximavam.

Rachel riu feliz e assentiu. "Vamos apenas trocar de roupa."

"Bem, eu recomendo..." A mulher continuou falando enquanto um pensamento maligno passou pela mente de Quinn. Silenciosamente, ela se aproximou da esposa e pressionou seu peito contra as costas de Rachel.

"Apenas lembre na coxa de quem você gozou, Berry. Às vezes," Quinn sussurrou ainda mais baixo enquanto seu nariz roçava no ouvido de Rachel. "Eu acho que ainda posso sentir seu cheiro em mim."

"E a vista é realmente maravilhosa! Levem um panfleto!"

"Muito obrigada. Você nos ajudou _muito_." Quinn sorriu largamente enquanto ela passava por Rachel e aceitava o panfleto da mão da mulher. Por sua parte, o rosto de Rachel estava congelado, seus olhos estavam arregalados, e sua pele corada.

Sem esperar, Quinn caminhou até o quarto das duas, quadris balançando, enquanto pensava no ponto que acabara de ganhar.

_Se Rachel acha que eu vou ficar sentada e deixar ela me torturar, está redondamente enganada._

_Oh! Fale sobre todas as coisas que aconteceram não muito tempo atrás!_

_Como ela costumava andar apenas de toalha e se jogar em cima de mim o tempo todo. Brilhante!_

_Deus, eu amo ver essa mulher se contorcer de desconforto._

_Sempre vou amar._

_Melhor. Lua-de-mel. De todas!_

_Espero que ela use um biquíni_.

O ar mudou drasticamente assim que Rachel finalmente chegou ao quarto. Ela entrou e bateu a porta antes de passar direto para o quarto.

"O que há de errado, docinho?" Quinn perguntou com um biquinho brincalhão; ela estava tirando o sutiã no momento enquanto segurava o biquíni branco nas mãos, sem pressa para se cobrir.

Os olhos de Rachel correram sobre o corpo de Quinn antes de olhar feio para a esposa. Então sua expressão mudou, com um sorriso doce. "Nada errado, querida, tudo está _perfeito_." Com isso, Rachel tirou a saia e jogou a blusa para longe. Os olhos de Quinn nunca deixaram seu corpo enquanto Rachel caminhava até a mala, tirando de lá seu biquíni verde escuro.

Quinn sorriu e chutou a calcinha que usava no chão, desafiando Rachel a se virar. E ela se virou. Ela observou os olhos da esposa escurecerem drasticamente enquanto olhava a forma nua bem à sua frente antes de seus olhos subirem até os de Quinn, que sorria.

"Parece ser um ótimo dia para ir a praia." Quinn comentou casualmente enquanto perdia tempo brincando com a roupa de banho em suas mãos, como se estivesse tendo dificuldade em descobrir como se vestia.

"De fato." Rachel respondeu secamente antes de tirar o próprio sutiã e calcinha também. Quinn lambeu os lábios enquanto olhava para Rachel, sentindo o corpo esquentar. Ela sabia que estava olhando e não se importava. "Você parece está tendo dificuldades com sua roupa de banho, querida. Você precisa de ajuda?" Rachel perguntou com uma expressão simpática no rosto.

Quinn apenas engoliu em seco, e logo, Rachel estava se aproximando, ainda muito nua. "Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-la." Ela tomou o biquíni das mãos de Quinn e ficou de joelhos. "Uma perna de cada vez." Ela disse presuncosamente enquanto segurava a parte de baixo da roupa de banho para Quinn.

_Isso aí, Fabray. Desafio aceito._

_Ela está enganada_ _se acha que eu não sei como jogar esse jogo._

_Eu sou uma atriz. Eu _vivo_ para isso. _

Mas enquanto Quinn sorria para Rachel, de repente a diva não parecia mais tão certa.

_Nunca é um bom sinal quando Quinn Fabray sorri em situações onde você acha ter o controle_.

_Não, nunca_.

E então, tudo se tornou claro para Rachel.

_Eu não pensei nisso..._

Quinn levantou uma perna e se expôs completamente para Rachel, fazendo Rachel engasgar em sua expressão presunçosa. Quinn ouviu um suspiro profundo e sorriu ainda mais. "Você tem certeza que sabe o que está fazendo aí embaixo?" Quinn perguntou suavemente, com um tom levemente provocante.

A cabeça de Rachel levantou em direção a Quinn e ela olhou ameacadoramente para a outra, antes de deslizar o biquíni nas longas pernas de Quinn. "Eu acho que você consegue cuidar da parte de cima sozinha?" Rachel perguntou, se levantando e vestindo o próprio biquíni.

"Por que está tão certa, Rach, é nossa lua-de-mel afinal." Quinn sorriu falsamente, esperando deixar Rachel ainda mais frustrada.

Mas Quinn tocara num assunto delicado, perguntando se Rachel sabia o que estava fazendo lá embaixo. A frase carregava tantas mensagens que Rachel ficou com raiva de se mesma por ter se colocado naquela posição. Porque agora ela estava mais do que excitada.

Ela murmurou coisas ininteligíveis para si mesma enquanto colocava o chapéu na cabeça. "Pronta, patroa?" Rachel sorriu e colocou os óculos de sol.

"Quando você estiver, querida." Quinn disse, colocando um chapéu e óculos de sol também. Rachel rolou os olhos e apanhou a bolsa. Quinn a seguiu, enrolando a tanga ao redor da cintura, enquanto olhava para a bunda de Rachel.

"Precisaremos alugar cadeiras e um guarda-sol." Rachel comentou enquanto caminhava até a porta.

"Deixe eu carregar sua bolsa para você; parece pesada." Quinn disse gentilmente, não querendo que a tensão no ar passasse de uma brincadeira. Afinal, ela ainda queria se divertir com Rachel. Ela ainda queria conversar e discutir tudo o que acontecera.

Enquanto Rachel lhe entregava a bolsa, ela olhou para Quinn, confusa. "Obrigada." Ela respondeu timidamente.

"Claro."

Rachel deu um pulinho no ar quando Quinn passou por ela, sorrindo presunçosamente com ambas as bolsas nas mãos. O que Quinn poderia fazer, Rachel tinha um bumbum perfeito. Por que ela não poderia dar um tapinha nele?

Rachel e Quinn caminharam até a praia com seus grandes chapéus balançando com a brisa leve. Atrás delas, dois ajudantes as seguiam com duas cadeiras, um mini-isopor, e três grandes bolsas carregadas de comidas, revistas, o roteiro de Rachel, quatro roteiros diferentes que Quinn precisaria ler para seus clientes, dois iPods, protetor solar, e pás caso elas quisessem brincar um pouco. Claro que eles também carregavam um guarda sol enorme. Elas gastaram um pouco mais do que deveriam na loja de conveniência, mas as duas planejavam passar o dia todo na praia.

"Onde você quer sentar, patroa?" Quinn sorriu com o apelido e balançou a cabeça. Parecia que tudo o que Rachel precisava era de um tapa na bunda para deixar toda a atitude de lado.

"Onde você quiser, Rach."

"Eu acho que bem ali é um lugar excelente." Rachel disse para os ajudantes. Eles rapidamente saíram na frente para arrumar tudo o que precisasse e Quinn e Rachel trocaram sorrisos. "É realmente maravilhoso ter pessoas fazendo coisas para você."

"É como se eu tivesse voltado aos tempos do colegial, só que agora eu não tenho que dizer uma palavra." Quinn sussurrou enquanto sentava na cadeira de praia.

Rachel ficou em silencio, sentando ao lado da esposa, sobrancelhas franzidas. "Quinn... você nunca teve que realmente dizer nada no colegial também. Você simplesmente olhava feio para as pessoas e o mundo caía inteiro aos seus pés."

O sorriso de Quinn aumentou enquanto colocava os braços atrás da cabeça. "É... aquilo era ótimo." Rachel sorriu e balançou a cabeça com a honestidade de Quinn. Por um lado, ela estava nervosa e incerta sobre como agir ao redor de Quinn. Ela estava meio desesperada e meio confusa com a idéia de levar as coisas adiante.

Era mais fácil em publico. Onde não havia pressão. Elas poderiam _ser_ o que eram juntas. Sozinhas, todas as perguntas não respondidas preenchiam o ar como uma terceira pessoa. Ela entendia, agora, que Quinn a amava. Era obvio pelo comportamento da esposa que Quinn se sentia atraída por ela, e elas realmente eram melhores amigas.

_É apenas questão de tomar o próximo passo._

_Isso é mais difícil do que achei que seria._

_Estamos deixamos nossos nervos tomarem conta da gente. Nenhuma de nós que tomar o próximo passo._

_E podemos culpar uma a outra?_

_O que você quer dizer?_

_Vocês estão apaixonadas. Vocês estão casadas. Vocês já deram uns amassos e se viram sem roupas. Você não acha que falta o passo crucial?_

_... Uma discussão sobre posições sexuais preferidas? Pensamentos sobre como usar aqueles brinquedos no quarto? Conversas longas sobre fantasias e, talvez, comportamentos safadinhos?_

_Eu queria dizer um encontro, Rachel._

_Oh! Hum... sim... eu também. Temos que ver o que podemos fazer quanto a isso. Espere... um encontro é _realmente_ necessário?_

_Controle a urgência que está dentro das suas calças e fale com a garota, Rachel!_

"Às vezes eu sinto falta de todas as mordomias de ser uma Cheerio. Quero dizer, não me entenda errado, aquilo parecia uma tortura chinesa num dos bons dias. Mas adorava as coisas de graça que tínhamos. E como todos me tratavam como se eu fosse uma deusa." Rachel sorriu suavemente e ouviu Quinn. Elas nunca realmente conversaram sobre aquele tipo de coisa.

"Você é absolutamente terrível." Rachel disse com um sorriso. "Você era muito má, caso tenha esquecido."

Quinn colocou os óculos de sol após tê-los tirado para arrumar o cabelo em um coque no topo da cabeça, e olhou para o oceano. "Você quer que eu peça desculpas?" ela perguntou com um dar de ombros.

"Elas seriam sinceras?" Rachel perguntou com um sorriso e virou de lado para olhar para Quinn.

Quinn olhou de relance para Rachel antes de voltar a olhar para água e escanear a praia ao redor das duas. Não era um dia movimentado, mas havia um bom numero de pessoas por lá. "Eu acho que já pedi desculpas. Eu fui sincera e se você quiser que eu me desculpe de novo, seria tão sincero quanto foi antes."

Sendo completamente honesta, Rachel não queria que Quinn pedisse desculpas. Ela não precisava que a outra o fizesse. E havia algo impiamente sexy sobre a indiferença de Quinn para Rachel; era o que fazia o jogo das duas de ver quem paquerava melhor a outra ainda mais divertido... e um pouco frustrante. A idéia de que Quinn estava apenas sentava ali, olhando ao redor completamente imperturbável enquanto elas conversavam sobre as indiscrições do passado... Rachel mordeu o lábio enquanto um calor percorria sua espinha.

A tensão que ocorrera no quarto do hotel se fora. Elas estavam à vista de varias pessoas para queimar toda a incerteza. Rachel de repente se sentiu brincalhona de novo, mas sem o ar desafiador de antes. Os ajudantes estavam armando o guarda-sol e Rachel olhou cuidadosamente para eles antes de se aproximar de Quinn.

"Você já pediu desculpas. Eu lembro vividamente." Quinn olhou para Rachel, pega de surpresa com o tom de voz da esposa, e arqueou uma sobrancelha ao notar o sorriso travesso de Rachel. "Você estava de joelhos me dizendo quando arrependida se sentia e a próxima coisa de que lembro era estar sendo pressionada contra minha mesinha. Suas desculpas me pareceram _bem_ sinceras."

Quinn continuou a olhar para Rachel enquanto Rachel olhava para longe, fingindo desinteresse. Quinn não acreditou em nada. Ela sabia pelo leve corar nas bochechas de Rachel que sua esposa estava feliz consigo mesma, senão um pouco envergonhada pelo seu tom de voz. Quinn gostava desse lado de Rachel.

"Seu rosto está ficando meio vermelho, Rach, talvez você devesse passar um pouco de protetor solar." Assim como Rachel, o desafio deixara a voz de Quinn. Ela estava sendo engraçada novamente e estava feliz que a esposa poderia simplesmente lembrar que se amavam. Que eram melhores amigas. Que elas passaram por muita coisa juntas.

Nenhuma das duas tinha certeza do que estava por vir, mas talvez estivesse tudo bem.

"Talvez você possa fazer isso por mim?" as sobrancelhas de Quinn subiram novamente e seu lábio se esticou.

"Claro." Quinn respondeu casualmente antes de sair de sua cadeira. Rachel sentou mais na ponta da própria cadeira e Quinn sentou atrás da esposa. Elas sentaram ali por um momento, pressionadas uma contra a outra, antes de Quinn lembrar que provavelmente _ter_ o protetor solar nas mãos deveria ser importante.

Ela procurou na bolsa antes de encontrar o frasco e não hesitou em desfazer o laço do biquíni de Rachel. "Quinn! Cuidado!" Rachel riu enquanto se cobria.

"Oh, desculpe por isso." Quinn disse com um falso tom de desculpas. Rachel riu mais uma vez e cutucou a esposa com o cotovelo.

Aplicar protetor solar era a desculpa perfeita para tirar uma casquinha. E quando Quinn se deu por satisfeita, foi a vez de Rachel fazer o mesmo. "Minhas desculpas, Quinn. Eu não sabia que você tinha cócegas."

Quinn riu e se recostou contra o corpo de Rachel enquanto elas sentavam sob o sol quente. "Você é uma mentirosa."

"Eu não tinha idéia."

"Mentiras."

"Sem a menor da menor das idéias de que você estava sentindo cócegas durante meu procedimento."

"Hummm."

Quinn apenas saiu da cadeira de Rachel quando ouviu o roncar suave da diva. Ela se ocupou lendo os diferentes roteiros que alguns dos caras com quem Rachel havia trabalhado em _Qual De Vocês Eu Amo_ e _Um Encontro Por Mês_ estavam interessados.

"Quer dar um pulo no oceano?" Quinn tirou os fones quando viu Rachel acordada.

"Claro." Enquanto Quinn colocava a pilha de roteiros e o iPod de lado, Rachel lentamente levantou e se espreguiçou.

"Eu aposto que posso chegar na água primeiro que você." Rachel chutou a areia antes de correr para água e Quinn logo a seguiu. Justo quando Rachel chegou a beira da água, Quinn agarrou a esposa no ar e segurou-a contra seu corpo.

"Sem chance." Quinn grunhiu no ouvido de Rachel enquanto caminhava contra água gelada.

"Ahhh! Quinn! Para, 'tá frio!"

"Segura aí, superstar." Quinn riu, deixando água bater contra elas enquanto segurava a esposa firmemente. Ondas suavemente se lançavam contra elas, até Quinn estar apenas segurando a esposa. "Como era pra você na época da escola? Honestamente? Quão difícil. E eu quero dizer tudo, desde o inicio do Glee Club até os últimos dias."

Rachel encostou a cabeça no ombro de Quinn, apenas sentindo os braços da esposa ao seu redor. Rachel suspirou. "Eu estava em dor constante." Rachel começou. Ela explicou tudo. Ela não pegou leve com os sentimentos de Quinn quando falou sobre como era difícil ser o alvo das piadas ou ficar longe de seus pais. Ela falou sobre como era difícil estar sozinha. Sobre como era uma estranha num ninho de estranhos.

O assunto Finn ocorreu livremente. Como ele realmente foi o primeiro a ser legal com ela, mesmo que fosse tão popular. Foi fácil para Rachel apenas segui-lo. Ela estava morrendo para ter alguém que a tratasse como se ela fosse especial. Finn era fácil.

"Eu honestamente pensei que se me colocasse na posição certa, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele me amaria de volta. Que se eu continuasse provando a mim mesma..." Rachel ficou em silencio. Quinn descansou o queixo sobre a cabeça de Rachel e segurou-a mais perto.

_Ela continuou se colocando na posição certa para que Finn a machucasse... E então, Shelby aconteceu. E todos na escola_.

Quinn suspirou e se aproximou ainda mais de Rachel. "Eu não vou fazer isso, sabia?" Ela sussurrou. "Isso... você não tem que provar nada para mim."

Rachel assentiu silenciosamente e fechou os olhos. Ela pensou em toda a dor pela qual havia passado. Tudo, desde ser ridicularizada por ser a menina com dois pais gays, tudo o que acontecera no colegial, o modo como se sentia boba por correr atrás de Finn, pensando que _ele_ era a única pessoa que estaria lá para ela. Como ela havia perdido amigos que nem mesmo sabia que tinha por causa dele. Como se sentiu rejeitada – e ainda se sente – por Shelby. E até mesmo na dor que sentiu por causa das mentiras de Quinn.

Mas ali, nos braços de Quinn enquanto ficavam de pé no oceano, observando o sol se pôr, ela sentia a dor sumir. "Eu sei." Ela sussurrou.

Apesar do que a garota que lhe segurava pensava, Rachel sabia que Quinn precisava de alguém para lhe segurar. Ela sentia que estava realmente preparada para fazer aquilo – estar lá para Quinn, segurando-a, para mudar as coisas de vez em quando. Provando seus sentimentos. Ela não queria ser a boba que era no colégio, mas com Quinn, ela sabia que era diferente.

* * *

Os dias passaram voando. Cada manhã elas acordavam nos braços uma da outra e se preparavam para tomar café no restaurante. Elas davam frutas na boca uma da outra e conversavam sobre o passado. _Realmente_ conversavam.

Quinn deixava Rachel perguntar o que queria. Nada estava fora dos limites, e Rachel gostava daquilo. Ela de repente se sentia faminta por saber cada detalhe sobre a garota misteriosa com quem casara.

Elas nem sequer notavam as pessoas que as observavam enquanto comiam, muito ocupadas sentando perto demais, lado a lado, enquanto divulgavam seus segredos. Seus dias eram passados na praia. Elas nem se preocupavam em fazer outra coisa. Muito ocupadas conhecendo uma a outra.

Elas sabiam que assim que voltassem para Nova York, novamente estariam imersas em suas vidas. As nominações para os Tonys estavam se aproximando, então Rachel tinha que estar em todos os shows, dando seu máximo. Quinn tinha uma lista de clientes agora e não queria ignorar o seu negocio.

As noites passavam iguais aos dias. Elas sentavam no restaurante do hotel mesmo depois de terem terminado de comer, falando sobre o futuro.

"Vai ser uma grande mudança."

"Eu estou pronta!"

"Vai ser uma mudança _cara_."

"Eu sei, eu sei."

"E seus pais não mais pagar o aluguel agora que estamos casadas."

"Sim, está tudo bem e ótimo e tudo. E _realmente_ quero uma casa nova!"

"Eu acho melhor pensarmos na idéia um pouco mais."

"Mas _Quiiinn_, não vai ser divertido escolher uma casa nova juntas? Eu prometo catar todas as minhas toalhas do chão e lavar a louça e as roupas!"

Quinn sorriu enquanto flashes de seu futuro passavam através de seus olhos. Depois seria um animal de estimação. E depois... bem, elas tinham muito tempo antes que pensamentos como _aqueles_ fossem relevantes. "Nós temos que comprar, não alugar."

"Yay!" Rachel bateu palmas, animada com a ideia de ter um lugar que fosse _delas_.

Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto sorria por cima da mesa para a esposa. Os olhos de Quinn brilhavam enquanto ela sorria de volta. O jantar era a parte favorita do seu dia com Quinn para Rachel. Elas sempre se vestiam bem - uma para a outra, um regra silenciosa – e hoje a noite, Rachel estava vestindo um vestido cor de rosa sem mangas que colava no seu corpo do jeito que sabia Quinn gostava.

Seu cabelo estava preso na nuca, e ocasionalmente, Quinn tocava em uma mecha, fazendo-as sorrir uma para a outra. "Você está linda esta noite, por falar nisso." Rachel disse suavemente.

"É nossa ultima noite, eu queria que fosse especial." Rachel assentiu enquanto observava Quinn. Sua esposa vestia um vestido de costas nuas, sem alças que caía levemente sobre os joelhos. Rachel sabia que Quinn não estava usando um sutiã, também, então todas as vezes que seu olhar caía sobre o peito de Quinn, ela lambia os lábios.

"O que você quer fazer hoje a noite." Quinn perguntou enquanto tomava um gole de vinho. Todas as noites ela tomava duas. Era bom beber na presença de Rachel sem medo de revelar algum segredo.

"Vamos fazer algo diferente esta noite. Vamos para aquele bar."

"_Aquele_ bar? Rachel, existem vários na ilha."

Rachel deu de ombros e bebeu seu vinho, olhando para o restaurante vazio.

"Vou tomar isso como um sinal de que você já tem um bar em mente e aposto que ele tem karaokê." Rachel imediatamente sorriu enquanto seus olhos animados viravam para a esposa.

"Não vai ser divertido?" Quinn riu e descansou a bochecha na palma da mão. Enquanto seus dias na praia foram os favoritos de Quinn, ela amava as caminhadas noturnas que faziam sob o luar. Ela achava que poderiam fazer isso depois do bar.

"Vai. Você quer se trocar antes de irmos?" Rachel balançou a cabeça. O quarto era algo que elas evitavam se pudessem. Assim que voltavam a ficar entre quatro paredes, a tensão voltava também. Na noite anterior, Rachel pediu que ensaiassem as falas de Uma Piscadela E Um Aceno para que não ficasse enferrujada quando a época do Tony chegasse.

Tudo estava bem até elas chegarem a cena onde o personagem de Rachel e seu amado faziam amor. Elas ficavam paradas ali, Rachel mordendo o lábio enquanto Quinn se mexia para frente e para trás, antes de silenciosamente deixarem os roteiros de lado e saírem para uma caminhada na praia.

Seria muito mais fácil apenas ir para o bar.

_Embora fosse ser maravilhoso explorar... _aquilo_._

_Não é como se não tivéssemos feito muitas explorações nos últimos dias._

_Quinn sorrindo enquanto segurava a parte de cima de nossos boquini, suavemente cobrindo nossos seios com as mãos para que ninguém mais nos visse, não conta como exploração._

_Para mim pareceu que contou._

_Você está devendo uma para ela._

_Você quer dizer que quer que nós agradeçamos por salvar nosso biquíni que soltou com uma onda particularmente forte?_

_Não._

_Tudo bem_.

Elas entraram de mãos dadas no bar enquanto o som de ondas quebrando se ouvia da praia. Elas estavam silenciosamente pensando em como seria triste partir. Retornar para o mundo real e suas agendas. E também pelo fato de que muito acontecera desde Nova York. Elas pensaram muito nisso, na verdade.

As coisas iriam regredir? Elas seriam capazes de crescer mesmo com as agendas lotadas? Como iriam achar tempo uma para a outra? Tudo era tão delicado. Nenhuma das duas queria quebrar aquilo.

Rachel abriu a porta para Quinn com um sorriso quando entraram no bar quase vazio. Enquanto a porta fechava, elas foram bem-vindas com o típico som de karaokê: pessoas que cantavam mal.

No palco, um cara jovem, provavelmente da idade de Rachel e Quinn, tentava cantar Barry Mainlow. Sentados bem a frente do palco, outros quatro rapazes batiam palmas. "Oh wow. Talvez a gente deva ir para outro lugar." Quinn disse, quando olhou para os rapazes.

"Não seja boba. Todos os outros lugares parecem estar lotados e eu não canto desde de Lima."

"Rach, você canta todos os dias."

"Isso é diferente." Rachel disse. O que ela queria dizer era que não tinha tido uma performance de verdade desde Lima. A garota amava seu palco.

Rachel e Quinn foram até o bar onde uma garota jovem secava um copo. "O que posso servi-las?" ela perguntou gentilmene.

"Vinho?" Quinn perguntou para Rachel com um dar de ombros. Rachel deu de ombros de volta, sem se importar, quando sentiu a presença de outro alguém ao seu lado.

"Sem. Chance."

As duas viraram as cabeças em direção a voz do rapaz que acabara de sair do palco. Ele estava olhando para as duas com olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. "Sem. Chances!" ele repetiu com um sorriso, apontando para elas. "Você é a garota dos filmes!"

Rachel imediatamente corou, mas empinou os ombros. "De fato, sou eu. Rachel Berry, prazer em conhecê-lo." O rapaz ignorou a mão que ela lhe estendeu, muito ocupado pulando para cima e para baixo.

"Pessoal! Pessoal, _essa_ é aquela garota daqueles filmes!" ele disse aos amigos. O grupo de rapazes se aproximou, sem realmente entender. Barry Mainlow se voltou para Rachel. "Minha namorada me levou para ver aquele em que você vai para todos aqueles encontros. Aquele filme é demais!"

Quinn sorriu e colocou Rachel mais perto de seu corpo, satisfeita com a esposa por ter seu lugar ao sol, mas de repente, com um sentimento muito protetor com todos aqueles rapazes ao redor. "Eu aprecio muito o que você diz."

"Oooohhh, espere um minuto!" Outro rapaz gritou, de repente muito animado. "Você é a lésbica!" Quinn suspirou e Rachel hesitou por apenas um instante.

"Sim, isso é verdade, também."

"Minha irmã é _apaixonada_ por você!" as sobrancelhas de Quinn se arquearam. Ela pressionou Rachel ainda mais contra seu corpo.

"Bem... isso é... obrigada." Rachel respondeu, satisfeita.

"Ela viu seus dois filmes, tipo, cinco vezes cada um e está economizando para ver você na Broadway. Você _tem_ que tirar uma foto comigo! Oh, não! Melhor ainda, você pode ligar pra ela? Ela vai enlouquecer! Ela está tão animada com o especial sobre seu casamento!"

Rachel e Quinn trocaram sorrisos antes de Rachel assentir. "Eu adoraria ligar para sua irmã."

Acabou que os garotos acharam que vinho não era uma boa escolha. Logo, vários copos foram colocados sobre o bar. Algumas outras pessoas subiram ao palco, mas assim que eles descobriram que elas poderiam cantar, reservaram o microfone para as duas.

Embora um dos caras tenha feito um comentário. "Vocês duas são totalmente gostosas juntas. O que eu não daria para-" "Cara! Minha irmã curte as gatas também, cala a porra dessa boca!" Quinn continuou mantendo Rachel _bem_ perto.

Mas os copos continuarem vindo. Tequila, vodca, rum, whisky. E então, era hora de cantar. Não precisou de muito esforço de Rachel para fazer Quinn ir ao palco, e logo elas estavam cantando para o grupo de rapazes bêbados, e a audiência só aumentava.

Com o fim das performances, as duas fizeram reverencias e deram as mãos, enquanto riam e saiam do palco. "Eu não acredito que acabamos de cantar mais um dueto!"

"Eu achei que foi divertido. Você está com ciúmes porque eu fiquei com a parte da garota!" Rachel riu quando Quinn colocou as mãos nos quadris, parecendo estar orgulhosa de si mesma.

"Bem, minha voz ficava melhor com a outra parte." Rachel disse, enquanto balançava o cabelo por cima do ombro.

Quinn colou sua testa na de Rachel. Elas sorriram uma para a outra enquanto um dos garotos com que fizeram amizade tomava o palco. _My Body_ começou a tocar e lentamente seus sorrisos foram substituídos com suspiros profundos.

"Obrigada por ter dito sim à essa noite. Eu sei como você gosta das nossas caminhadas ao luar." Rachel sussurrou enquanto olhava para os lábios de Quinn.

"Eu amo ouvir você cantar." Quinn afirmou, seus olhos também nos lábios de Rachel.

"É por isso que você sempre está em todos os meus shows e sempre aparece na maioria dos ensaios?" ela perguntou com um tom brincalhão. Elas estavam tão perto, a musica era tão suave, e as duas estavam sem fôlego, suadas e bêbadas.

"Eu só gosto de ficar perto de você." Quinn confessou baixinho.

"Nós podemos fazer nossa caminhada agora." Rachel sugeriu. Quinn apenas assentiu, muito ocupada vendo Rachel lamber os lábios.

Em vez de caminhar, no entanto, elas foram até a praia, Rachel segurando Quinn contra seu peito enquanto sentavam, olhando para o oceano. "Eu não quero ir embora." Quinn murmurou.

Rachel descansou o queixo no ombro de Quinn e fechou os olhos. "Eu também." Os sons do karaokê estavam distantes, mas Rachel sentia como se a musica estivesse saindo de seu coração. Ela suavemente roçou o nariz contra a extensão do pescoço de Quinn antes de plantar um beijo suave na pele pálida.

"Mmmmm." Quinn gemeu suavemente, inclinando a cabeça. Ela sentiu a dor entre as pernas com o contato e lambeu os lábios enquanto seus olhos fechavam.

"É bom?" Rachel perguntou antes de beijar o pescoço de Quinn novamente. Quinn apenas assentiu em resposta. Os lábios de Rachel suavemente plantavam beijos para cima e para baixo no pescoço de Quinn.

"Mais."

"Sim." Rachel suspirou enquanto partia os lábios ligeiramente. Os braços de Quinn rodearam a cabeça de Rachel para mantê-la no lugar enquanto a esposa lentamente sugava seu pescoço. Quinn gemeu mais uma vez e o som animou Rachel. A mão que descansava na cintura de Quinn se moveu um pouco mais para cima e Quinn grunhiu alto, assentindo com a cabeça.

Rachel engoliu em seco e mudou de posição, agora beijando o outro lado do pescoço de Quinn enquanto sua mão deslizava até os seis de Quinn. "Mais?" Rachel perguntou, antes de mais beijos. Quinn assentiu silenciosamente de novo, seu corpo inteiro em chamas, enquanto sentia as mãos de Rachel em seus seios sobre o vestido.

"Mais, Rach." Quinn disse com a voz seca, os dentes de Rachel afundando na pele de seu pescoço. Agora foi a vez de Rachel assentir, mãos deslizando na parte de cima do vestido de Quinn até que estivesse segurando os seios nus firmemente.

"Tudo bem?" Rachel perguntou, a voz rouca, enquanto massageava os seios que tinha nas mãos. Quinn apenas gemeu em resposta. Os dedos de Rachel seguraram os mamilos levemente.

"Vamos voltar para o quarto?" Rachel mal conseguiu formar palavras. Ela estava mais do que úmida. A pele de Quinn tinha o gosto melhor do que parecia. Sentir Quinn a fazia pulsar em todo o corpo. Seus mamilos enrijecidos contra a fábrica do vestido, pressionados contra as costas de Quinn não eram mais o bastante.

"Porra." Quinn suspirou enquanto mordia o lábio. Seu corpo se contorcia e ela sentia o dedão do pé afundando da areia. A boca de Rachel era incansável enquanto suas mãos continuavam massageando os seios e mamilos da esposa.

Quinn assentiu o melhor que podia sob tais circunstancias. Mas Rachel entendeu. A diva levantou da areia e se preparou para correr até o quarto em antecipação antes da mão de Quinn em seu pulso impedi-la.

Seus lábios se moviam com favor um contra o outro e Quinn se sentiu aliviada ao sentir a língua de Rachel na sua. Seus mãos correram pelo corpo de Rachel e o pulsar aumentou quando ouviu a esposa gemer.

Elas correram de volta para o quarto, tropeçando entre beijos, e Quinn enquanto tentava encontrar as chaves o mais rápido que podia, enquanto Rachel beijava seu pescoço. Elas explodiram dentro do quarto, voltando a se beijar e caírem na cama.

Elas estavam babadas. Mas não se importavam. Elas só queriam uma parte uma da outra. "Eu devo pegar os brinquedos?" Rachel murmurou enquanto chupava o lóbulo da o relha de Quinn.

"O quê?" Quinn perguntou, um pouco confusa com a pergunta. Seus mãos estavam ocupadas demais segurando a bunda de Rachel firmemente. Ela não sabia o que eram palavras no momento. "Oh. Não." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Por que. Você quer eles?" ela perguntou suavemente, inclinando a cabeça para que Rachel beijasse melhor seu pescoço.

"Eu não tenho certeza." Rachel respondeu de volta. De repente, Rachel foi jogada de costas contra a cama.

"Nós não precisamos deles." A língua de Quinn invadiu a boca de Rachel, fazendo-a esquecer seus questionamentos. Rachel sugou a língua de Quinn, como a esposa gostava, e Quinn gemeu ainda mais alto. Mas então ela se afastou. "Espere bem aqui, eu tenho uma coisa." Quinn disse, já saindo da cama.

"Tudo bem." Ela respondeu rapidamente, já tirando o vestido arruinado. Quinn apanhou a bolsa e correu para o banheiro para que pudesse colocar uma lingerie que esperava poder mostrar para Rachel.

"Já estou indo!" Quinn gritou. Ela ouviu um suave "Okay" e colocou a peça de roupa. "Você está bem." Quinn disse para seu reflexo enquanto colocava a maquiagem o melhor que podia.

_Você não está bem._

"Eu não estou enjoada."

_Você está sim_, sua voz interna cantarolou.

Quinn segurou a borda da pia com forca e olhou para si mesma n espelho. "Olha aqui! Nós não fazemos sexo há QUATRO ANOS! Nós vamos fazer isso quer estejamos enjoadas ou não!" de repente a mão de Quinn cobriu a boca. "_Porra, porra, porra, merda_-" Mas foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer... bem... todas as palavras que conseguiu dizer antes de se debruçar sobre a privada.

Depois de alguns minutos, a cabeça de Quinn descansou contra a banheira. "Eu já vou sair!" ela disse, ainda completamente preparada para o passo seguinte. "Só preciso escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto." Ela murmurou para si mesma miseravelmente. Mas ela ainda encontrou coragem para fazê-lo. Ela não parecia tão gostosa mas não queria perder mais tempo reaplicando a maquiagem.

Ela respirou fundo e arrumou o cabelo antes de girar a maçaneta. "Rach?" Quinn perguntou suavemente.

"Hmmm?"

"Pode virar."

* * *

**Hey, eu reencarnei. Náh, mentira, mas, sério que vocês acharam que eu ia abandonar essa história? Vou repetir de novo novamente: NÃO VOU ABANDONAR NENHUMA DAS MINHAS TRADUÇÕES. **

**Quando comecei a fazer as traduções eu era uma pobre aluna do 3º ano de escola pública com alguns problemas pessoais, e agora sou uma universitária, também do ensino público - foi mal, a minha é federal - e continuo com muitos problemas pessoais. Ou seja, a situação piorou. Mas eu continuo aqui e se alguém quiser fazer reclamações/sugestões/declarações de amor, pode deixar uma mensagem.  
**

_Eu Estarei_** está de volta com um capítulo que promete coisas quentes e o próximo será... **_Uma Linda Mulher_**.  
**

**Tenham paciência comigo e espero que não me abandonem também, muito, muito obrigada mesmo por conituarem lendo esas traduções com as quais eu tenho muito trabalho apenas pelo divertimento e satisfação de ver vocês gostarem. Mesmo.  
**

**BJS.  
**


	17. Uma Linda Mulher

**Uma Linda Mulher**

"Winston! Denise! Nós estávamos esperando para encontrá-los desacompanhados!"

"Tanner, Marina, que prazer em revê-los! O que os traz a Fundraiser? Doar muito dinheiro para o Hospital Infantil, espero?"

Tanner riu bem-humorado e bateu a mão no bolso do peito. "Trouxe o talão de cheques."

Denise piscou para Winston, contente de que o evento estava se transformou em um sucesso para seu marido, antes de acariciar as extremidades do lenço de seda de Marina. "Marina, isso é muito bonito. Onde você conseguiu?" Enquanto Marina conversava com Denise, Tanner chegou mais perto de Winston.

"Eu tenho que admitir, doar dinheiro para o Hospital Infantil não é a _única_ razão para eu estar aqui."

Winston riu abertamente antes de tomar um gole do seu conhaque. "Verdade seja dita, nós não hospedamos esses eventos _apenas_ para tirar dinheiro de pessoas extremamente ricas como você, Tanner. É tudo sobre os contatos que se pode fazer. Com quem espera falar esta noite?"

Tanner apenas sorriu. "Você não vai conseguir nada de mim tão facilmente, Winston. Se eu _não_ te disse após uma garrafa de vodca inteira, não vou te dizer apenas depois de um scotch."

As duas mulheres ouviram a conversa e compartilharam um revirar de olhos. "Por favor, Tanner." Marina disse a seu marido com exasperação brincalhona. "Todo mundo sabe que você está cortejando a menina Berry. Apareceu na página seis do jornal na última semana."

O grupo riu entre si. Com os copos de champanhe e licor presos firmemente em suas mãos. "Eu não sabia que estava sendo tão transparente." Tanner encolheu os ombros com um sorriso travesso.

"Tanner, meu amigo, você não está sendo transparente. Estou certo de que todos aqui estão, de fato, apaixonados por Rachel Berry. Veja o Rufus. Ele está desesperado para fazê-la entrar em sua peça. Juliet, aquela ao lado dele; está espumando pela boca para colocar Berry em um de seus programas de TV e Cindy do outro lado da sala também a quer, mas já está pronta para atacar com seu mais novo queridinho indie embaixo do braço coberto de jóias."

"Eu acho que ela tem um filme de sucesso vindo por aí que também espera dá-lo à novata." Ofereceu Denise com um sorriso perverso.

Tanner apenas balançou a cabeça. "A competição não importa, meus amigos, por que eu estou muito à frente deles."

"Meu marido, o otimista." Disse Marina apoiando-se no braço de Tanner.

Winston apenas riu rapidamente, checando por cima do ombro antes de voltar a olhar para o grupo. Ele moveu-se ligeiramente mais perto e baixou o tom de voz. "Tenho certeza que seu projeto seja algo que Rachel Berry esteja procurando, Tanner. Mas eu não faria tanta expectativa."

Tanner franziu a testa fazendo as sobrancelhas espessas parecerem ainda mais grossa. "E por que você pensa assim?" Ele perguntou com petulância. "Sou capaz de lidar com ela. Após meu discurso, ela estará me implorando para ser bem-vinda em meu projeto." Tanner era conhecido em Nova York por encontrar o próximo grande sucesso. Ele fazia milhões de dólares com isso. E a ideia de que Rachel pudesse rejeitá-lo só o fazia querê-la em seu projeto ainda mais.

Winston e Denise sorriram. "Porque, meu velho amigo, _não_ é Rachel Berry que faz esse tipo de negociação." Winston abaixou a voz ainda mais. "É a PitBull dela. E ela não é o tipo de mulher com quem você simplesmente consiga 'lidar'." Com isso, Winston olhou por cima do ombro de novo, os olhos do grupo o seguiram até que todos estivessem olhando para uma loira escultural.

Quinn Fabray estava parada ao lado do bar, alta e imponente, com um longo vestido branco e seu cabelo perfeitamente feito, preso logo abaixo das orelhas, fazendo-a parecer uma antiga estrela de Hollywood. Ela segurava uma taça de champanhe ao seu lado e que aleatoriamente brilhava contra o seu cristal, pois refletia seu magnífico anel de diamante, com os olhos castanhos esfumaçados olhando ao redor do salão de dança. A loira sabia muito bem que o grupo estava falando sobre ela, e sorriu com esse pensamento. Não que ela estivesse olhando para eles. Não. Ela examinou o grande salão onde pequenos grupos da elite de Nova York se reuniram para falar de negócios e dinheiro e isso só fez seu sorriso aumentar. O efeito foi nada menos do que uma mulher inacessível. Ela e Rachel estavam no evento há menos de duas horas e ninguém tinha sido corajoso o bastante para se aproximar dela e de sua esposa. E elas não facilitavam para ninguém. Elas estavam muito concentradas uma na outra para jogar conversa fora.

Tanner Abrams virou-se para o grupo com uma expressão menos confiante. "Ela é ..."

"Linda!" Sua esposa completou com os olhos arregalados.

"Ela é uma pitbull! Não se deixe enganar pelo seu glamour." Winston avisou com um sorriso insolente. "Dominic me contou que ela sozinha acabou com os planos da Conduit Studios para o seu casamento com Berry."

"Os rumores são que a Conduit acabou gastando todo o dinheiro e ficaram sem nenhuma das imagens que eles queriam!" Denise gritou com prazer. "Quinn Fabray então negociou vários grandes papéis para seus clientes, enquanto ao mesmo tempo garantia para ela e sua esposa mais lucro, fora os dois filmes de Berry."

Tanner e Marina trocaram olhares estupefatos. Tanner foi levado a acreditar que Berry era um alvo fácil, que ela estaria desesperada por mais papéis. "Não fique tão chocado, meu amigo." Winston riu. "Rachel Berry está no papel de protagonista na peça dos Swaines na Broadway. O burburinho de Tonys ao redor da peça é tão grande que todos já estão prevendo quem vai ganhar o Big Six. Sem contar com o fato de que a garota está estrelando dois sucessos em _Sundance_ agora. _Qual De Vocês, Eu_ _Amo_ é um forte candidato ao Oscar – sem mencionar a própria Berry - de qualquer forma, o especial do casamento vai ao ar em breve. Acho que é seguro dizer que Rachel Berry é um artigo de primeira. _Especialmente_ pela rapidez que ela subiu na fama. Porque ... apenas três meses atrás, ninguém tinha sequer ouvido falar dela!"

Risos falsos foram ouvidos ao redor do salão enquanto o grupo considerava as palavras de Winston. O olhar de Marina caiu sobre Quinn mais uma vez antes de se voltar para o grupo. "Então acho que ela é do tipo... controladora?" Ela perguntou com uma careta. Desde o início da indústria cinematográfica sabia-se que, quando um artista está envolvido com um de seus representantes, o represente dava todas as cartas. Considerando que Quinn era empresária, agente e publicitária de Rachel, Marina achava difícil acreditar que Rachel tinha permissão fazer algo por vontade própria.

Para a surpresa de Marina, um riso leve e arejado surgiu atrás dela. "_Querida_, no dia em que Quinn Fabray der as cartas dessa relação, eu entregarei todos os meus diamantes. E eu realmente gosto de meus diamantes, não gosto, querido?"

"Gosta até demais, na verdade." Ainsley riu. O grupo virou-se abruptamente ao som das vozes de Charlene e Ainsley Swaine, sorrisos rápidos, beijos e apertos de mão mantiveram o grupo ocupado.

"Ainsley, Charlene, um prazer como sempre." Winston cumprimentou. "Espero que tenha trazido o talão de cheques."

"Winston, meu garoto, é claro que eu trouxe o talão de cheques e, posso acrescentar," Ainsley sorriu quando passou o braço em torno de Charlene e piscou. "Eu coloquei um bom número de zeros nele."

Do outro lado da sala, Quinn levantou a taça de champanhe em saudação silenciosa a Ainsley quando seus olhos se encontraram. Ele piscou pra ela e se voltou para o grupo, enquanto Rachel Berry que colocava seu celular de volta na bolsa e entrava no salão. Ela tinha acabado de falar com seus pais, contando como havia acabado de conhecer Neil Patrick Harris e seu parceiro, e ela sabia que seus pais gostariam de conhecê-los também.

Por um momento, Rachel parou do outro lado do salão de dança para observar sua esposa. Rachel não percebia os olhares sobre ela, assim como Quinn não percebia a inspeção de Rachel. Ela foi esmagada pela visão de Quinn. Ela estava, assim como na época da escola, com toda sua glória intimidante e confiante, sem, no entanto, emitir a raiva que costumava segui-la antigamente.

Quinn sentiu o olhar de Rachel, e virou a cabeça encontrando o olhar de sua esposa. Enquanto os casais dançavam e conversavam, Quinn e Rachel trocavam olhares entre o mar de pessoas, até que Rachel sorriu timidamente e abaixou a cabeça. Quando ela olhou pra cima novamente, Quinn estava retornando o sorriso, enquanto mordia o lábio.

Charlene Swaine sorriu pra si mesma, enquanto observava as duas. Ela apertou suavemente o ombro de Rachel, quando passou pela jovem estrela e aquilo foi o suficiente para quebrar o feitiço entre Rachel e Quinn.

Enquanto Rachel se aproximava, Quinn observava abertamente os movimentos de sua esposa. A maneira como o longo vestido rosa moldava-se ao corpo da morena e ela sentiu mais do que apenas luxúria.

"Você não vai acreditar o que eu acabei de ficar sabendo." Rachel sussurrou quando parou atrás de Quinn e colocou os braços na cintura da loira, puxando as costas da loira contra ela. Um sorriso lento se espalhou pelo rosto de Quinn quando sua esposa segurou-a. "Hummm?" Quinn cantarolou enquanto passava a taça de champanhe atrás dela para Rachel, antes de enlaçar seus dedos com os da morena contra seu estômago.

Rachel tomou um gole generoso e colocou a taça na bancada, ficando na ponta dos pés para sussurrar no ouvido de Quinn. "Rachel Berry está aqui," disse Rachel, fazendo Quinn rir suavemente. Ela acariciou carinhosamente o nariz contra a orelha de Quinn e baixou a voz. "... E ela está sem calcinha."

Quinn baixou a cabeça para esconder o sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto. Ela estava certa que se alguém estivesse olhando, veria claramente a expressão de desejo em seu rosto. "É mesmo?" Quinn sussurrou em um ronronar baixo.

Rachel retirou suas mãos das de Quinn e acariciou os braços da esposa. "Promete manter esse segredo?"

"Claro." Quinn respondeu com um sorriso travesso, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Com um toque macio de seus lábios no ombro nu de Quinn, Rachel murmurou, "Eu posso confirmar que esse rumor é cem por cento verdadeiro". Antes de colocar outro beijo na pele exposta de sua esposa.

Quando Quinn levantou a cabeça, ela fez o seu melhor para que seu sorriso não transparecesse o óbvio para as pessoas ao seu redor. Ela inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para trás, para que seus lábios estivessem a centímetros dos de Rachel. Seus olhos se encontraram com seriedade e Quinn lambeu os lábios quando viu seu desejo refletido nos olhos de Rachel. Em um sopro, ela sussurrou, "_Prove_".

* * *

_Dois dias antes ..._

Tanto Quinn quanto Rachel usavam expressões de ira por trás de seus óculos de sol, ignorando a comissária de bordo na frente do corredor que apontava as saídas. Os lábios de Rachel estavam firmemente fechados enquanto sua esposa apenas fazia uma careta, com sua mandíbula apertada.

Eles estavam a caminho de volta para Nova York; a lua de mel acabou.

Nunca sequer havia começado.

_Não que eu esteja surpresa._

Esse relacionamento sempre foi fora do normal. Seria muito fácil se nós simplesmente fizéssemos amor na nossa maldita LUA DE MEL!

Quinn suspirou alto, talvez, pela milionésima vez desde que havia deixado o hotel. Mas não foi um suspiro de descontentamento ou irritação porque sua viagem tinha acabado e ela estava voltando ao mundo real. Não. Era porque ela estava com muito tesão. Era porque quando ela estava na cama, na noite anterior, esperando Rachel se virar e mergulhar na visão _de_Quinn Fabray em toda a glória em sua lingerie, os sons de um longo ronco preencheram o quarto. Rachel tinha caído no sono.

Não que Quinn não tivesse tentado acordá-la. Ah, não. Ela tinha. Rachel finalmente acordou depois de Quinn desistir dos beijos suaves e sussurros doces e empurrando o ombro com o da outra com força. Rachel esfregou os olhos e sentou-se lentamente. Ela realmente não podia ver nada na escuridão do quarto, mas ela sabia que Quinn estava ao seu lado na cama e sorriu em seu estado sonolento. "Hei, patroa". Rachel murmurou quando se aproximou mais de Quinn. Ela começou a beijar mulher, ainda meio adormecida, mas de repente ciente da razão pela qual ela havia sido despertada, era hora de sexo! Mas Quinn virou a cabeça para desviar do beijo. "Você está brava comigo por ter caído no sono?" Rachel perguntou em meio a um bocejo.

"Não." Quinn sussurrou de volta enquanto ela se movia na escuridão para encontrar o pescoço de Rachel - ela estava um pouco brava, mas ela podia ignorar isso porque era hora do sexo. Rachel amava a atenção de Quinn ao seu pescoço. A maneira como suas mãos pálidas corriam sobre o corpo de Rachel assim como cada lambida e puxão de carne bronzeada sugado entre os lábios de Quinn.

Mas quando Rachel trouxe Quinn para cima dela, algo parecia errado. As coisas estavam ficando quentes. Elas estavam se movendo juntas, como elas tinham feito no clube de strip, mas ... "Quinn, querida?" Rachel pediu entre suspiros de ar quando lábios de Quinn acompanharam o progresso da alça do vestido de Rachel, enquanto ela empurrou-o do ombro da mulher.

"Hmm?" Quinn cantarolava, _realmente_pronta para começar a tirar as roupas de Rachel.

Rachel pegou o queixo de Quinn com os dedos e dirigiu sua esposa de volta. Assim que seus lábios estavam prestes a se encostar, no entanto, Quinn se afastou e procurou lóbulo da orelha de Rachel. Essa foi a gota d'água. "Por que, posso perguntar, você não está me deixando te beijar?"

Todos os esforços de consumar seu casamento terminaram de uma vez, Quinn revelou que ela tinha ficado vomitado e - mesmo de ter escovado os dentes duas vezes - não queria deixar Rachel beijá-la. Em seguida, Rachel retrucou dizendo que ela não queria que as coisas continuassem se não pudesse beijar sua esposa. Então Quinn reagiu, irritada, dizendo que Rachel tinha caído no sono. Ela tinha certeza de que o tom sugestivo que usara, deveria ter aumentado o interesse de Rachel para que ela pudesse ao menos permanecer acordada por meros dez minutos! Rachel atacou em seguida, afirmando que se Quinn estava tão bêbada não deveria ter começado as coisas para começo de conversa!

E foi assim, até que Quinn acabar com a cabeça na privada, mais uma vez. Entre gemidos, Quinn murmurou algo sobre "frustração", Rachel assentiu em compreensão, segurando o cabelo de Quinn para trás, para depois enxugar sua testa com uma toalha fria e úmida. Ambas acabaram adormecendo no banheiro assim que o vômito parou, entrelaçadas em exaustão.

Seu voo de manhã estava adiantado e as duas estavam um pouco atrasadas. O que não impediu Quinn de tentar mais uma vez seduzir sua esposa. Ela só foi capaz de tirar a camisa de Rachel, no entanto, quando Rachel finalmente desistiu de tudo após Quinn ter dito: "Me dê _cinco_ minutos e depois podemos ir." E talvez se o funcionário do hotel não estivesse batendo na porta, Rachel até poderia ter cedido. Mas a batida insistente e o inglês ruim do homem foram uma grande distração para Rachel. Então, ela rapidamente se recompôs e correu para atender a porta, ignorando o grito de frustração de Quinn, que estava de bruços na cama.

Por isso as duas se mantiveram em silêncio durante a viagem de volta a Nova York.

Uma vez que o avião pousara e elas ligaram seus telefones celulares, voltaram para o mundo real, juntamente com um muro de umidade. Eles tinham tarefas escolares para entregar, Rachel voltaria ao teatro em breve para seu retorno aos palcos, e Quinn se encontraria com o produtor do filme que ela queria Jesse estrelasse e também cuidar do negócio com Lídia e Jeremy. Sim, a lua de mel acabara.

As meninas foram recebidas por Lídia, Jesse, e Jeremy, uma vez que saíram de LaGuardia. Jesse estava parado ao lado de um táxi, olhando ao redor do aeroporto movimentado e Lídia e Jeremy esperavam dentro de um segundo táxi. "Vejo ver você no teatro?" Rachel perguntou ansiosamente, balançando sua bagagem de mão para frente e para trás entre suas mãos enquanto ela olhava para os sapatos. Ela se sentia imensamente culpada. Elas haviam perdido cinco dias num joguinho tímido. Elas haviam percebido que poderia ter sido um tempo incrivelmente romântico com sua primeira vez juntas. Eles acabaram desperdiçando todo esse tempo. E por mais que outras oportunidades surgissem, Rachel não queria que Quinn ficasse chateada com ela. As coisas tinham ido tão bem.

Quinn leu a incerteza na voz de Rachel e soltou um suspiro, tentando acalmar-se. Ela não estava brava com Rachel. Ela estava apenas decepcionada. E com tesão. Ela estava com muito, muito tesão. Só de estar perto de Rachel sua temperatura corporal aumentava. E, Quinn tinha de admitir que fora doce Rachel sugerir no avião que sempre poderiam ir ao banheiro juntas. Mas Quinn apenas riu e balançou a cabeça enquanto corava. A primeira vez das duas não deveria ser em um banheiro de avião. Não, haveria tempo de sobra. Não que ela não tivesse considerado sexo no avião.

Ela tinha.

Completamente.

Por horas.

"Você vai me ver no teatro. Eu não perderia isso por nada." Quinn sussurrou enquanto centenas de passageiros passavam por elas em sua despedida na calçada. Rachel ainda estava inspecionando as mãos e Quinn aproximou-se de sua esposa. "Eu não estou chateada." Ela sussurrou enquanto ela colocava os braços em torno de Rachel. "Vou estar sentada na primeira fileira e no meio hoje no seu show."

Rachel se aninhou no pescoço de Quinn e suspirou em alívio. Sua cabeça estava tão cheia. Ela estava nervosa por estar de volta ao palco considerando a importância que cada show teria até que a nomeação dos Tony fosse anunciada. O pensamento de Quinn não estar lá, lhe trouxe flashbacks da época de _Uma Doçura_e dos dias em que ela e Quinn não se falavam.

"Sinto muito". Rachel sussurrou enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

Quinn beijou repetidamente a cabelo de Rachel enquanto a segurava. "Você deve sentir." A cabeça de Rachel se ergueu e Quinn apenas riu antes de balançar a cabeça. "Eu estou brincando, Rach." Enquanto Quinn falava como elas teriam tempo de sobra e que não tinha sido culpa de Rachel, Jesse St. James revirou os olhos e apanhou o celular.

_Elas ainda não afogaram o ganso_. Jesse pressionou enviar e um momento depois o telefone de Lídia tocou na parte traseira de seu táxi.

"Jesus, Maria, José." Ela amaldiçoou através de um murmúrio. Ela mostrou a mensagem pra Jeremy e o rapaz sorriu, ignorando o motorista do táxi que os lançava olhares de raiva, aumentando o volume do rádio.

"Isso significa que a aposta ainda está valendo. Desculpe, Lyd". Jeremy riu suavemente.

_Que seja, St. James. Eu ainda tenho várias oportunidades!_

Jesse sorriu quando leu a mensagem. Sua aposta era simples. Se Rachel e Quinn dormissem juntas na segunda-feira, quarta-feira, ou domingo, Jeremy ganharia a aposta. Jesse ficou com as terças e quintas-feiras e Lídia com as sextas e sábados. A lógica deles era que segundas, quintas e sábados seriam os dias mais prováveis considerando o horário de trabalho das meninas, por isso seria justo para cada um deles. A lua de mel tinha preocupado os meninos, mas de alguma forma Quinn e Rachel tinha conseguido a proeza ser o único casal na existência que não fizera sexo em sua lua de mel, então Lídia não tinha vencido. Jesse guardou com um sorriso. Era terça-feira. Ele só tem que dar a Rachel algumas palavras de incentivo no caminho para o teatro.

A aposta não era _necessariamente_ apenas sobre sexo. Não, o trio apenas presumia que quando e se Quinn e Rachel _finalmente_ dormissem juntas, aquela seria uma afirmação de seus sentimentos. Era sobre isso que a aposta de tratava. Bem ... para Jeremy pelo menos. Lídia e Jesse estavam completamente confusos com o motivo pelo qual as duas garotas ainda não tinham dormido juntas e estavam aborrecidas com a falta de sexo. Eles estavam cansados de Quinn e do mau humor de Rachel e estavam esperando que um pouco de rala-e-rola resolvesse esse problema.

"Vejo você daqui a pouco, tudo bem?" Quinn prometeu, ela segurando o rosto de Rachel. Rachel assentiu com a cabeça, olhando para Quinn. "O que há de errado?" Ela perguntou, afastou o cabelo de Rachel de seu rosto.

"Eu não quero que você vá embora." Rachel resmungou, olhando para baixo timidamente. Quinn se sentia da mesma forma. Ela estava com medo de que todo o progresso em seu relacionamento fosse esquecido uma vez que suas vidas ocupadas voltassem novamente. Era uma das razões pela qual ela estava pensando em tomar o próximo passo; deixar de andar com os cães e apenas lidar com o gerenciamento do negócio. Ela não estava satisfeita com a ideia, mas queria focar sua atenção em ser uma empresária, agente e publicitária, e faria qualquer coisa para passar mais tempo com Rachel, duas coisas pelas quais Quinn era apaixonada. Todo o resto estaria em segundo plano.

Quinn colocou os braços ao redor de Rachel e sussurrou: "Eu estarei lá em breve. Eu só tenho que enviar um e-mail com nossos trabalhos para os professores, ver algumas coisas com Lyd e Jeremy, e conversar com os produtores sobre o filme de Jesse. Eu estarei lá assim que puder. Antes da cortina subir. "

Rachel assentiu lentamente antes de olhar para Quinn. "Tudo bem. Você acha que vai estar muito cansada para passar um tempo comigo esta noite?" Rachel perguntou, com seus grandes olhos castanhos.

Quinn descansou a cabeça no ombro de Rachel. "Eu acho que posso arrumar um tempinho." Ela sussurrou contra a pele de Rachel, sorrindo quando a outra também sorriu. Quinn mordeu o lábio enquanto ela prendia a respiração, imaginando sua noite juntas.

"Me encontre no camarim antes, tudo bem?"

Quinn sugou o pescoço de Raquel enquanto balançava a cabeça, as mãos apertando os quadris de sua esposa quando sua excitação aumentou. "Você não vai precisar desse tempo para se concentrar?" Quinn perguntou, deslizando a língua no pescoço de Rachel. Visões de coisas bem safadinhas que poderia fazer com Rachel no camarim encheram sua cabeça, enquanto ela sentia Rachel deslizar as mãos para cima e para baixo em suas costas.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Rachel resmungou. Mas já sentia sua concentração escorregar enquanto Quinn continuava com seu ataque.

"Oh, Jesus." Lídia murmurou, revirando os olhos em seu táxi. Aquele show estava ficando um pouco ridículo demais e já que não era um de seus dias na aposta, ela realmente poderia ficar sem a demonstração pública de afeto.

Rachel segurou a parte de trás do pescoço de Quinn quando seus olhos se arregalaram antes de se fecharem com as ministrações de Quinn. "Eu mal posso esperar para te ver você no camarim." Quinn sussurrou no ouvido de Rachel, antes de sugar o lóbulo de sua orelha.

"Mmmm?"

"Sim", Quinn sussurrou, enquanto deslizava sua boca para junto do ouvido de Rachel. "Ver você no palco..." Os joelhos de Rachel começaram a tremer e ela arranhou levemente as unhas nas costas de Quinn, em reação. "Realmente me excita."

Rachel gemeu baixinho, antes de vigorosamente se afastar de sua esposa. Ela não podia lidar com isso agora. Ela precisava começar a se concentrar no desempenho daquela noite. Parecia uma eternidade desde que ela tinha subido ao palco e ela estava bastante certa de que a única coisa que poderia distraí-la seria Quinn Fabray. "Tudo bem," Rachel suspirou e limpou sua garganta. "Eu realmente preciso ir para o teatro."

A sobrancelha de Quinn se ergueu enquanto observava sua esposa tentar mascarar sua excitação. "O que você disser, superstar. Vejo você à noite, tudo bem?"

Rachel balançou a cabeça, passando os dedos pelo seu cabelo, ainda tentando manter seu corpo longe de Quinn. "Hoje à noite". Ela repetiu.

"Hoje à noite". Quinn ronronou suavemente antes de encostar seus lábios contra os Rachel. Com mais um beijinho, Quinn se afastou da calçada. "Encontre-me em uma hora, St. James." Quinn falou, enquanto ela colocava seus óculos de sol.

Jesse sorriu quando Quinn passou por ele. "Sim, _Sra_. Fabray." Ele resmungou. Uma vez que Quinn estava na parte de trás do seu táxi ao lado de Jeremy e Lídia, Jesse avançou para pegar as malas de Rachel. Ele deu um beijo rápido em sua cabeça antes de jogar as coisas dela no porta-malas do táxi. "E como foi a lua de mel?" Ele perguntou quando Rachel desdobrou e colocou seus óculos de sol também.

"Bem." Ela respondeu, olhando pela janela, enquanto o táxi começava a se mover e evitando seu olhar.

"Hmmhmm. Sem sexo eu presumo?" Ele sorriu quando ela bufou e cruzou os braços. "Eu acho vocês duas absurdamente tediosas e incorrigíveis".

A corrida de táxi de Quinn não estava melhor, principalmente porque na maior parte da viagem ela estava constantemente em seu telefone. Ela estava gritando com pessoas à torto e a direito, enquanto Jeremy e Lídia sentavam-se ao lado dela jogando Punho, Máscara e Chinelos; Rachel tinha ensinado sua versão de Pedra, Papel e Tesoura e eles acharam muito melhor.

Enquanto Rachel se aquecia no teatro, Quinn estava cuidando de seu negócio. Ela falava em seu celular enquanto desfazia as malas dela e de Rachel da viagem e para depois arrumar o apartamento. Ela fazia rabiscou em sua agenda e preparou um lanche para Rachel. Ela gritou com as pessoas um pouco mais enquanto ela corria para Broadway quarenta e cinco minutos antes da cortina subir. Tinha sido um dia produtivo. De repente, por algum motivo, ao que parecia, _todos_ em Nova York queriam que Quinn passeasse com seus cães. Mas aquela não era sua maior preocupação.

A lista de clientes de Quinn crescia de modo assustador. Rachel e Jesse foram deixados de lado por um momento, ambos estavam em peças de sucesso na Broadway e ela tinha acabado de fechar um acordo para Jesse co-estrelar em um filme musical de guerra. Seus meninos, como ela e Rachel carinhosamente os chamavam, estavam todos na Costa Oeste trabalhando com Conduit Studios em suas carreiras futuras na área cinematográfica. Matt Rutherford estava dando os últimos retoques de seu próximo roteiro que já tinha luz verda para ser produzido. Os outros rapazes que tinham trabalhado em _Qual de Vocês, Eu Amo _e _Um Encontro Por Mês_ estavam ocupados com seus próprios projetos, também. Logo, seria necessário Quinn voar para Los Angeles, uma viagem que ela temia, pois não queria passar um tempo longe de Rachel. Mas ela se preocuparia com isso mais tarde. Seu principal problema agora eram seus colegas do Glee Club. Eles estavam com problemas. Mais uma vez, ela se preocuparia com isso mais tarde. Tipo, quinta-feira no Fundraiser.

"Sra. Fabray, você está muito bonita esta noite." Quinn sorriu para Paul, um dos seguranças dos bastidores. "E como foi sua lua de mel? Eu vejo que você está tão sem bronzeado quanto estava antes da viagem. O que significa que foi uma estadia maravilhosa?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

Quinn revirou os olhos alegremente com o comentário não tão sutil. "Foi uma viagem linda, obrigada, Paul." Quinn não sentiu a necessidade de acrescentar que ela e Rachel apenas compartilham a mesma paixão quando fora para evitar o sol. Ambas reaplicavam a cada meia hora o protetor solar, certificando-se de escapar do envelhecimento precoce, danos causados pelo sol e sardas. Quinn fez uma fortuna em favores na escola vendendo seus privilégios de bronzeamento para as outras Cheerios. Normalmente Santana.

"Sabe, Sra. Fabray." Paulo disse enquanto Quinn caminhava em direção ao camarim de Rachel. Ela fez uma pausa e virou, inclinando a cabeça esperando que ele terminasse. "Estou trabalhando no teatro há mais de 30 anos. Eu vi um monte de atores atravessarem essa fase e um monte de maridos, mulheres, namorados, namoradas encherem esses lugares." Quinn estreitou os olhos, incerta de onde o senhor gostaria de chegar com seu discurso. "Mas eu _nunca_vi um deles vir a cada show como se fosse o único. Sem contar que você sempre está aqui para os ensaios dela."

Quinn colocou o buquê de lírios em seu braço esquerdo. De repente ela se sentia nervosa. Ela estava no teatro com muita freqüência? Estava sendo arrogante? Era realmente necessário assistir todas as apresentações? Mas então lhe ocorreu. Ela simplesmente sorriu e deu de ombros, porque era _simples_ assim. "Eu adoro vê-la cantar. Eu sempre adorei."

Paul sorriu de volta soltando uma gargalhada. "Eu aporto que você gosta. E eu não quis dizer nada com isso. Só me faz pensar como duas pessoas podem se amar tanto. Porque, Sra. Fabray, e eu espero que você não se importe por eu dizer isso, mas essa moça canta só para você. Percebe-se pelo modo como ela está sempre olhando para você logo antes de soltar aquele vozeirão. "

Quinn sorriu e acenou com a cabeça antes de acenar para Paul e se dirigir ao camarim de Rachel; ponderando alegremente sobre o que o segurança dissera em sua cabeça. Ela nunca tinha notado.

Com duas batidas fortes na porta do camarim de Rachel, Quinn entrou rapidamente apeans para encontrar sua esposa andando de um lado para outro enquanto sacudia seus membros e murmurava suas falas. Quando ela viu Quinn - e o buquê de flores nos braços de sua esposa- Rachel sorriu antes de correr em direção a loira e atirar-se contra a Quinn.

"É claro que precisava!" Rachel sussurrou antes de beijar sua esposa rapidamente.

"Eu acho que a fala certa deveria ser 'você não precisava'."

Rachel olhou para Quinn, com seus grandes olhos castanho, balançou a cabeça em confusão. "Não, claro que precisava. Eu sou sua esposa, esta é a minha primeira apresentação, e é a coisa certa a se fazer por uma estrela como eu."

Quinn olhou para Rachel com uma sobrancelha erguida antes de revirar os olhos. "Como você está se sentindo?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso carinhoso.

Rachel se afastou de Quinn para terminar sua maquiagem. "Eu estou preparada. Eu estou _mais_do que preparada. Eu não sei por que, mas estou tão enérgica! Mais do que de costume. Talvez seja porque eu estive longe do palco por muito tempo, mas eu sinto... Eu não consigo explicar!" Rachel disse enquanto ela movia as mãos com entusiasmo.

Quinn assentiu. _Isso se chama frustração sexual_. Mas ela não se atreveu a dizer isso. Ela tinha certeza que aquela era a razão pela qual tirara tantas coisas da sua lista de afazeres ao longo do dia. Era provavelmente a razão pela qual ela e Rachel não estavam mortas de cansadas, ou pelo menos, desmaiadas. E era provavelmente a razão pela qual Rachel estava prestes a dar o melhor desempenho de sua curta carreira até agora.

Mas, naquele momento, Rachel estava cantarolando o refrão de seu número de abertura enquanto Quinn sentava-se atrás dela, no sofá cor de creme de Rachel, de pernas cruzadas, observando sua esposa passando uma grande quantidade de blush nas bochechas bronzeadas. Ela tinha menos de meia hora até cortina subir. Quinn calmamente pensou se meia hora seria tempo suficiente para começar algo sexy. Estar com Rachel, sozinha, no pequeno camarim fazia com que o ar pesasse de tensão.

Rachel continuou cantarolando e Quinn pegou uma revista de negócios e começou a folheá-la para abster-se de agarrar sua esposa. Não, meia hora _não_era tempo suficiente, Quinn pensou com uma carranca de braços cruzados enquanto ela virava as páginas com bastante severidade.

Rachel viu sua esposa através do espelho antes de guardar sua maquiagem e se virar lentamente. Quinn estava tão gostosa, apenas sentada lá, lendo. Distante e sexy. Rachel cravou as unhas nos braços da cadeira para não pular sobre Quinn. Ao invés disso, ela respirou fundo para acalmar os nervos antes de limpar a garganta. "Quinn?"

"Hmm?" Quinn disse, sem olhar. Ela não poderia olhar para Rachel no momento ou a primeira vez das duas aconteceria naquele momento, contra o espelho do camarim de Rachel, com as pernas de Rachel bem abertas e os dedos de Quinn enterrados na... E então, haveria um grande artigo no jornal na manhã seguinte falando sobre o desaparecimento Rachel Berry na noite de abertura, porque sua esposa não a deixara sair do camarim para que pudessem fazer um sexo avassalador. Quinn engoliu em seco com a enxurrada de imagens que lhe vieram em mente e folheou mais algumas páginas da revista, cruzando e descruzando as pernas, o pé balançando rapidamente.

"Hoje à noite... eu estava pensando..." Quinn olhou para cima, olhando para Rachel que mordia o lábio e parecia nervosa. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, indagadoramente e esperou a esposa continuar, ignorando o quão sexy Rachel ficava mordendo o lábio com as bochechas rosadas.

Rachel fez a cadeira em que estava sentada girar de um Aldo para o outro enquanto considerava como continuar sem, de alguma forma, lamber aquela sobrancelha sensual de Quinn. "Eu estava pensando, talvez, hoje à noite... ao invés de você cozinhar... talvez nós pudéssemos... _eu_ pudesse... talvez... nós..."

"Só é me perguntar, Rach." Quinn disse, gesticulando com a mão e um sorriso. Ela naot inha certeza porque Rachel estava tão nervosa. Ela concordaria com qualquer coisa que Rachel quisesse, ela sempre concordava, por que a morena esperaria que aquilo não acontecesse no momento?

"Nós podemos _sair_ para jantar." Rachel assentiu e juntou as mãos no colo enquanto esperava a resposta de Quinn.

Quinn cerrou os olhos com a pergunta, antes de dar de ombros. "Claro." Ela abaixou a cabeça e continuou lendo, sem se preocupar com a noite fora. Ela gostava, no entanto, de cozinhar para Rachel. Mas se Rachel queria sair, elas iriam sair. Agora ela voltaria a _não_ pensar sobre comer Rachel contra o espelho do camarim.

Mas aquela não era a reação que Rachel esperava. "Não, você não entendeu." Quinn olhou para cima. "_Eu_ vou levar você para _sair_ hoje à noite." Rachel tentou passar com os olhos o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Quinn não havia entendido.

"_Oohh_." Quinn mentiu enquanto assentia com a cabeça como se tivesse entendido. Ela imitou o sorriso ansioso de Rachel. "Isso parece perfeito." Rachel sorriu de novo antes de voltar a olhar para o espelho para terminar a maquiagem.

Quinn a observou por um momento, ainda sem entender, antes de voltar a ler.

_Você entendeu o que acabou de acontecer?_

_Não tenho idéia. _

_Você acha que ela quis dizer que vamos fazer sexo?_

_Eu acho... "Eu vou levar você para sair hoje à noite," soa meio que sexual. Pode ser uma das falas de Rent._

_Incrível. Porque isso está realmente saindo do controle._

_Eu concordo. Não pode ser saudável sentir tanto tesão o tempo todo._

_E estou começando a pensar que a razão pela qual estou tão desidratada ultimamente é porque eu estou... sabe... perdendo minha retenção de água... _em outro lugar.

Enquanto Quinn lia sobre a última fofoca da indústria do momento – ou tentando e falhando mais uma vez não pensar sobre prensar Rachel contra o espelho – Rachel ainda estava sorrindo enquanto aplicava a maquiagem. Ela tinha acabado de chamar a esposa para sair em um encontro. Ela estava muito animada. Ela já tinha feito as reservas e escolhido seu vestido em mente. Depois do show, elas rapidamente voltariam para o apartamento, trocariam de roupa, e começariam a se cortejar de maneira correta. Rachel estava ignorando o fato de que ela e Quinn já moravam juntas há dois anos e que já estavam casadas. _Esse_ seria o começo de verdade das duas. À maneira antiga. E _não_ se jogando em cima de Quinn no sofá. Rachel sentou ainda mais corretamente na cadeira e olhou de relance para Quinn, enquanto forçava seus pensamentos de volta aos seus planos.

Ela já tinha tudo preparado. As flores já tinham sido solicitadas e ela sairia discretamente antes para pegá-las. Ela jantaria no melhor restaurante do momento segundo as revistas, o lugar onde era praticamente impossível reservar uma mesa. Rachel estava preparada!

Ela estava tão pronta, que quando subiu ao palco tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi fixar os olhos onde sabia que Quinn estaria sentada e cantou de todo coração cada uma de suas canções. Cada fala. Cada número de dança. Rachel sentia como se tudo estivesse finalmente acontecendo no momento certo. O passado das duas, embora não fosse perfeito, tinha trazido elas a esse momento onde tudo parecia certo. Ela _sentiu_ os olhos de Quinn sobre ela. Apenas os olhos de Quinn. Ela sentiu os olhos cor de avelã da esposa a estudavam. Ela sabia que os olhos de Quinn a observavam com um perfeito orgulhoso sorriso nos lábios enquanto descansava a bochecha contra as mãos praticamente sem fôlego de animação. Rachel desejou poder realmente olhar para Quinn, mas as luzes a impediam. Mas ela sabia. Ela já havia visto aquele olhar no rosto de Quinn todas as vezes em que Rachel subia ao palco nos encontros do Glee Club, enquanto Quinn a observava de sua cadeira. Só que dessa vez, dessa vez Rachel sabia que Quinn não estava tentando mascarar sua animação. E pela primeira vez na vida de Rachel Berry, ela desejou não estar no palco. Porque o que ela não daria para ver Quinn a olhando daquele jeito.

E quanto Rachel finalmente fechou a boca enquanto a última nota da última música da noite ecoava através do amplo teatro, ela sabia que Quinn seria a primeira a ficar de pé, batendo palmas até as mãos doerem. Assim como nas noites anteriores e nas que estavam por vir.

O caminho de volta para casa foi feito em silêncio. Verbalmente, de qualquer jeito. Enquanto a música no táxi reverberava ao redor delas, Rachel apenas observou Quinn com sorrisos tímidos enquanto Quinn a olhava de volta com uma divertida expressão confusa. Ela não conseguia entender porque Rachel estava agindo como se estivesse tão satisfeita consigo mesma. Será que era porque sua esposa estava preparando uma longa noite de sexo selvagem? Quinn não tinha certeza.

Ela esperou nervosamente.

Quinn estava, afinal de contas, nervosa. Mas era um nervosismo animado. Ela estava tentando formular a noite na sua cabeça. Será que elas pulariam em cima uma da outra assim que a porta se fechasse? Será que elas tomariam um vinho e conversariam antes? Será que elas assistiriam um filme sem realmente assisti-lo?

E então ela começou a pensar no lugar. Será que a primeira vez das duas seria na cama? Uma cama que elas compartilharam por quase dois anos? Aquilo seria romântico. Mas e se elas realmente pulassem em cima uma da outra assim que elas entrassem no apartamento? Quinn não tinha muita certeza se conseguiria chegar ao quarto se aquele fosse o caso. Será que sexo no chão seria uma coisa boa para uma primeira vez? Mas o sofá era _bem_ confortável. Ela totalmente podia fazer aquilo no sofá. Rachel ia querer tomar um banho quando chegasse em casa. Sexo no chuveiro para uma primeira vez? Se sua esposa continuasse a olhando daquele jeito, Quinn tinha quase certeza de que a primeira vez delas aconteceria no banco traseiro se um táxi.

E sem mencionar o fato de que Rachel acabara de fazer a melhor atuação de sua vida. Quinn estava impressionada pelo modo como Rachel estivera no palco naquela noite. Ela tinha havia visto a esposa atuar de tal maneira antes – e aquilo era realmente dizer alguma coisa. Aquilo fazia a antecipação de finalmente tocar Rachel aumentar ainda mais. Quinn amava o modo como ela podia realmente sentir o coração de Rachel todas as vezes em que ela atuava.

Nervosa, sim. Animada, naturalmente. Mas, mais do que isso, Quinn estava muito preparada para expressar tudo o que sentia por Rachel. O que a deixava Quinn Fabray realmente surpresa porque ela nunca gostou muito de expressar o que sentia para ninguém. Mas Rachel era diferente. Sempre tinha sido para Quinn. Rachel Berry tinha um jeito de fazer Quinn realmente ficar emotiva.

"Pronta?" Rachel perguntou com um sorriso quando o táxi estacionou em frente ao apartamento delas. Quinn apenas assentiu com um sorriso, novamente imitando a esposa. "Pode ficar com o troco." Rachel disse para o motorista antes de pegar a mão de Quinn.

"Agora, eu vou tomar banho primeiro porque tenho algumas coisas para fazer primeiro, se estiver tudo bem pra você? Aí nós podemos sair e eu já fiz as reservas, então nós não precisamos nos preocupar com onde vamos ficar, e depois, se você não estiver muito cansada, porque foi um dia extremamente longo para nós duas, nós podemos voltar para casa e ter uma noite tranqüila. O que você acha?"

Quinn apenas a observou enquanto Rachel destrancava a porta e assentiu, incerta, antes de entrar no apartamento. Rachel notou a expressão confusa de Quinn e pensou que a outra estivesse se perguntando que coisas ela precisaria fazer antes. Então, ao invés de dar uma explicação, Rachel apenas sorriu, beijou a bochecha de Quinn suavemente duas vezes, e correu para o chuveiro.

_Entãooooo... eu acho que ela vai nos levar para sair _literalmente_?_

_Oh. Isso é... hmm..._

_É legal, Quinn. A palavra pela qual você está procurando é _legal_._

_Não, é, totalmente._

_Ela está nos levando em um encontro._

_Oohhhhh, ela está nos levando em um encontro! Eu-oh. Uau, ela quer ter um encontro com a gente._

_Talvez nós devêssemos ter pensado nisso..._

_Enão, nós estamos namorando. Isso é... isso é realmente bom, na verdade. Agora nós estamos namorando._

_Tente não sorrir desse jeito, você vai assustá-la._

_Nós estamos namorando com a Rachel!_

_Vocês também já estão casadas, mas, tanto faz..._

_E ela planejou o encontro. Ela fez reservas. Ela pensou nisso._

_Talvez nós devêssemos começar a pensar nessas coisas também. Tipo, o que nós vamos vestir nesse primeiro encontro?_

_Ela está tentando, sabe. Ela está realmente mostrando um esforço. Ela é meio que adorável._

_Então você nem está mais me ouvindo...?_

_Oh, meu Deus. O que nós vamos vestir?_

_Aí está ela..._

"Quinn, é a sua vez. E eu não quero pressionar você nem nada, mas, nossas reservas foram feitas para daqui a meia hora. Vá logo se vestir!" Quinn mal teve tempo de babar sobre o fato de Rachel estar apenas de toalha, pois sua esposa logo desapareceu atrás da porta do quarto.

Quinn se permitiu ficar pensando no corpo de Rachel por um momento antes de correr para o chuveiro. Ela estava indo para o seu primeiro encontro com Rachel. Isso aí. As coisas estavam realmente acontecendo!

Rachel rapidamente prendeu o cabelo, passando loção no corpo e colocando seu lingerie. Logo depois um vestido vermelho na altura das coxas e sapatos de salto alto pretos. Sua maquiagem estava leve, e assim que verificou uma última vez se estava realmente pronta, ela correu para a floricultura na esquina da rua do apartamento. As gardênias brancas já estavam esperando Rachel, e ela rapidamente jogou o dinheiro e um sorriso para a florista antes de correr de volta para o apartamento.

Ela não precisava realmente se preocupar com o horário, porque Quinn ainda estava depilando a perna direita. E ela nem tinha começado a esquerda. Mas, Quinn estava fazendo tudo devagar. Ela queria ter certeza de que estava fisicamente perfeita para a noite. Seu primeiro encontro com Rachel. A primeira vez que elas fariam amor.

Quinn estava indo devagar. E por causa disso, elas se atrasariam para as reservas.

"Quinn! Rápido!" Rachel gritou enquanto andava de um lado para o outro ao redor do apartamento.

"Quase pronta!" Quinn gritou de volta enquanto verificava os cílios cuidadosamente. Ela se sentia quase ridícula por estar tão animada. Não era como se elas estivem no ensino médio outra vez e Rachel tivesse acabado de pedi-la em namoro depois um grande jogo. Mas Quinn gostava do fato de que Rachel tinha tratado tudo aquilo como algo sério. Levando Quinn para sair em um encontro de verdade antes de todo o sexo que viria depois.

"Sexo, sexo, sexo, nós vamos fazer sexo hoje à noite." Quinn sussurrou sua música enquanto passava blush nas bochechas.

Quando Quinn saiu do banheiro, Rachel não estava a vista. Ela rapidamente procurou algo que valesse a penas no guarda roupa antes de escolher um vestido verde e joga-lo na cama. "Calcinha, calcinha, calcinha..." Quinn murmurou, parada completamente nua com as mãos nos quadris.

_Em que eu ficaria mais gostosa? Fio dental, calcinhas boxers ou as naturais?_

_Qual sutiã você vai escolher?_

_Um sem alças ou nenhum._

_O vestido é bem apertado, eu diria ou um fio dental ou as naturais._

_Eu tenho que escolher, eu só não posso não usar nenhuma calcinha. É sempre mais divertido quando você tem que abrir o papel de um presente._

_Seu sutiã rosa sem alças com a calcinha rosa._

_Você não acha que preto seria um pouco mais intenso para uma primeira vez?_

_Bem, do que diabos você está falando?_

_Não, não, você está certa, você está certa._

_Pelo amor de Deus_...

Quinn rapidamente colocou as roupas de baixo antes de passar creme no cabelo para fazer seus cachos ficaram no lugar durante a noite. Depois de secar o cabelo, Quinn colocou o vestido verde, fez um laço nas alças atrás do pescoço e calçou os saltos baixos.

"Tudo bem, Rach, estou pronta!" Quinn gritou enquanto passava o dedo indicador pelos lábios, espalhando melhor o gloss. Quando não houve resposta, Quinn colocou a cabeça para fora do quarto. "Rach?" Quinn lentamente caminhou em direção a sala de estar e olhou ao redor surpresa. "Rach?" Quinn tentou mais uma vez, mais alto desta vez. Quando a campainha tocou, Quinn segurou seu sorriso só um pouco, mordendo o lábio. Ela rapidamente apanhou a bolsa e abriu a porta com um sorriso.

Lá, segurando um buquê de gardênias brancas, estava sua esposa sorridente, parecendo bem satisfeita consigo mesma. "Eu sei que você não gosta de flores," Rachel começou, ainda sorrindo. Quinn recostou-se contra o batente da porta enquanto sorria. "Mas eu queria que hoje a noite fosse especial, e eu não pude me segurar."

Elas apenas se olharam por um momento, observando uma a outra com sorrisos suaves antes de Rachel dar um gritinho de surpresa e deixar as gardênias caírem no chão, enquanto sua cota colidia com a parede do corredor. As duas ignoraram o som das gardênias caindo, enquanto Quinn deslizava os dedos pelo pescoço de Rachel, e Rachel apertava os quadris de Quinn. Seus gemidos ecoavam através do corredor quando a língua de Rachel encontrou a de Quinn.

O corpo de Rachel estava completamente encostado contra a parede enquanto Quinn a assaltava. Ela não pode segurar um sorriso contra os lábios de Quinn, apenas para suspirar alto quando sentiu a coxa da esposa roçar contra ela. "Não tá achando graça agora, não é?" Quinn suspirou contra os lábios de Rachel com gosto.

A única resposta de Rachel foi balançar a cabeça e beijar Quinn ainda mais forte. Ela passou as mãos nos cabelos de Quinn e a trouxe mais para perto em desespero. Tudo parecia _tão_ bom.

Sra. Landry estava passeando com os cachorros pelo corredor quando pegou as suas vizinhas praticamente tendo relações sexuais contra a parede. Ela fez um 'tsc, tsc' com a língua silenciosamente para si mesma enquanto empurrava os cachorros para frente. Ela tentou chacoalhar bem o molho de chaves para que o par pudesse ouvir, mas os gemidos das duas eram provavelmente mais altos. "_Heh hem_." Ela tentou, sem sucesso. Ela nem pareciam se importar com o fato de que Hanky Banister estava pulando ao redor da pernas delas, tentando chamar a atenção da sua babá favorita.

Quinn sentiu Rachel chacoalhar enquanto ria contra seu corpo e se afastou. "O que é tão engraçado?" ela suspirou, deslizando os lábios contra o pescoço da esposa. Rachel descansou a cabeça no ombro de Quinn e continuou rindo. Quinn olhou para baixo, em direção as pernas de Rachel e notou o muito animado Shih Tzu tentando fazer filhotes com a perna da sua esposa.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Quinn afastou o cachorro com uma careta, enquanto o animal choramingava. Rachel bateu a cabeça contra a parede, ainda rindo abertamente.

"Estou surpresa que _alguma coisa_ tenha parado vocês, meninas." Sra. Landry disse, enquanto destrancava a própria porta. Rachel cobriu a boca com a mão para esconder o sorriso por ter sido pega enquanto Quinn abaixava a cabeça, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Rachel.

"Olá, Sra. Landry." As duas disseram em uníssono – Rachel ainda rindo e Quinn murmurando contra o pescoço de Rachel.

"Olá, meninas." Sra. Landry disse num tom divertido. Ela puxou a coleira de Hanky e seu cachorro balançou a cauda enquanto ele corria de volta para a dona.

"Como está seu quadril, Sra. Landry?" Rachel perguntou enquanto tentava parar de sorrir, ao contrario de Quinn.

Ao invés de responder, no entanto, Sra Landry apenas rolou os olhos. "Tenham uma boa noite, meninas."

"Boa noite, Sra. Landry." Elas responderam de volta. Assim que a porta fechou atrás da mulher, Quinn e Rachel caíram na gargalhada enquanto seguravam uma da outra.

"Talvez nos devêssemos ir? Nós estamos realmente atrasadas."

Quinn assentiu contra o pescoço de Rachel enquanto grunhia. "Será que _eu_ posso me esfregar na sua perna primeiro?" Ela choramingou. Rachel deu um tapinha no ombro de Quinn e riu, antes de arrastar a esposa pelo corredor. "Mas você deixou o Hanky se esfregar em você!" Felizmente, as gardênias mais tarde foram resgatas pela Sra. Landry.

X

Rachel estava cantarolando suavemente enquanto arrastava Quinn pelo quarteirão. Apesar de estar atrasada para as reservas, as duas decidiram caminhar até o restaurante. Quinn respirava o perfume de Rachel enquanto se deixava guiar pela esposa. Ela estava com os braços ao redor do pescoço de Rachel. Rachel praticamente a carregava e Quinn amava a sensação. Ela amava os sons de Nova York ao redor delas, mas não prestava realmente atenção em mais nada além do cantarolar de Rachel. Ela cantava _Will You Love Me Tomorrow_. Quinn sorriu contra o pescoço de Rachel em resposta.

"Oooohhhh, eu acho que tem alguém famoso no restaurante!" Rachel disse animadamente quando percebeu os paparazzis em frente ao restaurante. Rachel suspirou alto. "Você acha que é a Sarah? Porque eu estou honestamente cansada de ver aquele personagem, Woody. E estou começando a pensar que Maury está me seguindo."

Quinn riu contra o ombro de Rachel pensando em como sua esposa era realmente adorável. Antes de soltar um soluço. Ela se afastou de Rachel e Rachel a olhou, surpresa. Ela percebeu a expressão tensa no rosto de Quinn. "Quinn? O que há de errado?"

"Rach..." Quinn lambeu os lábios enquanto observava todos aquels paparazzis em frente ao restaurante. "Que nome você deu?"

"Como é?"

"Em nome de quem você fez as reservas?"

A sobrancelha de Rachel se arqueou enquanto ela olhava para Quinn. "Rachel Berry, é claro. Quinn, o que – ooooohhhhh!" Rachel cobriu a boca com a mão enquanto fechava os olhos, envergonhada. "Eu não deveria ter feito isso?" e então a ficha realmente caiu. "Oh! Eles estão aqui por minha causa! Yay!" Rachel pulou de alegria enquanto batia palmas, animada, antes de se voltar para Quinn com uma expressão séria. "Eu posso finalmente começar a usar meu nome secreto: Barbratti Dionelli!"

As sobrancelhas de Quinn franziram em confusão antes de balançar a cabeça em divertimento quando finalmente entendeu. "Barbra, Patti, Dion e Minnelli. Inteligente." Quinn respondeu.

"Eu sei! Que legal!" Rachel disse enquanto voltava a observar o espetáculo. "Como eu estou?" ela perguntou, enquanto nervosamente arrumava melhor o cabelo.

Quinn olhou para baixo envergonhada antes de voltar a olhar para a esposa, lambendo os lábios. Ela amava a animação de Rachel.

O cabelo de Rachel ainda estava um pouco bagunçando depois da sessão de amassos, mas além daquilo, Quinn achava que ela estava perfeita. E ela disse. "Agora, me leve para jantar." Quinn disse, antes de jogar os braços ao redor do pescoço de Rachel novamente, esperando que a esposa a carregasse como antes. Rachel riu e virou a cabeça para olhar para a esposa.

"É assim que você quer ser fotografada?" ela perguntou, sobrancelha arqueada, enquanto segurava Quinn gentilmente.

"Eu tenho certeza de que todos na industria já pensam que você está me carregando nas costas... então vamos logo fazer isso literalmente." Quinn disse com um sorriso bobo.

Rachel revirou os olhos e continuou andando. "Certo. Como se eu não tivesse lido um artigo sobre o fato de que eu só ganho papéis de importância porque minha mulher parece um pit Bull."

"Isso provavelmente é verdade."Quinn respondeu enquanto descansava o queixo no ombro de Rachel. "Talvez você devesse subir nas minhas costas?" Rachel rapidamente soltou os pulsos de Quinn para beliscar seu quadril. Quinn deu um gritinho, rindo e Rachel rapidamente segurou-a firmemente mais uma vez, continuando a caminhar.

As gargalhadas chamaram a atenção dos fotógrafos, no entanto, e Quinn escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Rachel para evitar as luzes dos flashes das câmeras. Logo, elas estavam cercadas, com apenas espaço bastante para Rachel caminhar lentamente em direção ao restaurante.

"Como foi a lua de mel?"

"Vocês podem fazer algum comentário sobre os rumores sobre o Tony?"

"E quanto aos rumores de que o casamento de vocês é falso?" as duas riram com aquela.

"Quando o especial de casamento vai ao ar?"

"É verdade que você deu uns amassos com uma stripper na noite antes do casamento, Quinn?"

Perguntas continuaram sendo feitas à elas. "Você quer dizer alguma coisa?" Quinn murmurou no ouvido de Rachel quando elas pararam em frente ao restaurante.

"Eu deveria?" Rachel murmurou de volta, olhando sobre o ombro para ver a expressão de Quinn. Ela deveria dizer o que quer que seja que Quinn achasse melhor.

"Faça respostas rápidas e sucintas, depois nós mandamos café para todos eles." Quinn sussurrou no ouvido de Rachel, antes de esconder o rosto de novo. Ela odiava sair nas fotos. Quinn ficou de pés, saindo das costas de Rachel, mas não indo muito longe. Ela continuou descansando a cabeça no ombro de Rachel enquanto sentia a esposa virar para as câmeras.

"Boa noite à todos!" Rachel sorriu largamente, mãos nos quadris. "A lua de mel foi perfeita, eu odeio rumores, o casamento é muito real, o especial de casamento vai sair na próxima semana e Quinn ama uma dança de colo. Aproveitem a noite!" Rachel terminou com uma piscadela antes de guiar Quinn para dentro do restaurante.

"Rachel!" Rachel riu em resposta enquanto se voltava para a anfitriã.

"Reservas em nome de Rachel Berry? Eu sei que nós estamos atrasadas e eu realmente sinto muito." A anfitriã sorriu em resposta e fez um gesto para que elas a seguissem.

"Eu não acredito que você disse aquilo!" Quinn sussurrou no ouvido de Rachel enquanto ela seguia a esposa.

Rachel revirou os olhos e pegou a mão de Quinn. "Se eu dissesse que não era verdade eles não acreditariam. Eu não posso dizer que fui eu quem dançou no seu colo. Mas, se eu fizesse uma piada sobre isso eles achariam que eu sabia sobre isso e que não estava chateada."

"Você não precisava responder aquela pergunta!"

Rachel riu antes de parar abruptamente. A anfitriã as estava guiando até uma mesa próxima a janela, logo onde os paparazzis estariam do lado de fora. "Com licença." Rachel começou educadamente. "Será que nós podemos sentar em um lugar _não_ tão público?"

A anfitriã fez uma careta enquanto olhava ao redor do restaurante lotado. Aquele era o melhor restaurante de Nova York, e eles esperavam que elas ficassem com aquela mesa simplesmente por causa dos paparazzis do lado de fora, esperando para tirar fotos das recém-casadas. "Eu acho que não, sinto muito. Estamos completamente lotados." Ela lançou um sorriso simpático ao casal antes de lhes oferecer o menus. "A lista de vinhos está na mesa. Alguém virá anotar os pedidos logo."

As duas ficaram ali paradas, franzindo a testa uma para a outra antes de Rachel puxar a cadeira para Quinn, grunhindo. "Tudo por um primeiro encontro." Quinn respirou fundo enquanto sentava e colocava o guardanapo sobre o colo. Quando Rachel se moveu para o outro lado da mesa, no entanto, Quinn olhou para cima.

"Você não vai sentar do meu lado?" Quinn fez um biquinho. Ela gostava de sentar ao lado de Rachel nas refeições. Elas fizeram aquilo por toda a lua de mel e ela gostaria de continuar com a tradição.

"Não. Porque se estivermos sentadas uma ao lado da outra, você vai tentar tirar uma casquinha de mim, e eu vou gostar e os paparazzis também. Então, ao invés disso," Rachel bufou enquanto sentava em frente a esposa. "Eu vou só sentar aqui." Ela sorriu para Quinn falsamente. "E fingir estar feliz por nosso primeiro encontro estar sendo gravado."

Quinn imitou o sorriso de Rachel. "Isso é um saco!" ela grunhiu, ainda sorrindo. Os olhos de Rachel fecharam e ela deu um gargalhada.

"Eu não estou me divertindo!"

"Pior primeiro encontro de todos!" ela riu suavemente antes de Rachel revirar os olhos.

"Eu sinto muito sobre isso, Quinn. Da próxima vez eu vou fazer questão de usar meu nome secreto e levar você em um lugar menos famoso. Eu só queria que nosso primeiro encontro fosse em algum lugar maravilhoso." Quinn internamente sentiu-se derreter e abaixou a cabeça. Quando ela olhou para Rachel e mordeu o lábio, Rachel pegou a mão de Quinn sobre a mesa.

"Está tudo bem, Rach. Eu estou feliz por estarmos fazendo isso. Tendo um encontro." Rachel riu com admissão, contente por Quinn estar chamando isso de um encontro também.

Rachel se inclinou um pouco para frente, sem poder conter o largo sorriso. "É realmente meio que bom nosso primeiro encontro estar sendo gravado. Para ser usado no futuro."

A expressão de Quinn estava completamente calma. "Oh, claro. Nem um pouco estranho."

Rachel riu e apertou a mão de Quinn. "Eu acho que teremos que nos acostumar com isso." Quinn deu de ombros, silenciosamente concordando. "Mas, eu tenho certeza de que você está acostumada a ter todos os olhos sobre você."

Quinn deu um sorrisinho e cruzou uma perna sobre a outra, descansando a bochecha contra a palma da mão. "McKinley serviu para alguma coisa, eu acho. Nós vamos ter que praticar ventriloquismo!" Quinn riu sarcasticamente entre seus dentes, sem mover os lábios. Rachel gargalhou antes de sorrir para Quinn.

"Você está absolutamente correta. Será melhor se dermos aos paparazzi menos informação possível com relação ao que está acontecendo hoje à noite." Rachel respondeu entre os dentes. "Hoje à noite é extremamente pessoal e eu preferiria não ter que dividir isso com nenhum tablóide."

Quinn apenas sorriu sobre a taça de água, internamente pesando quanto elas poderiam se relacionar mais pessoalmente. Rachel ainda estava segurando sua mão, e Quinn não hesitou em acariciar a pele bronzeada com o dedão enquanto observava a esposa. Era curioso que Rachel estivesse quase ignorando os paparazzi do lado de fora. Tão diferente do seu eu da escola. Quinn ficava feliz por Rachel não ligar para as câmeras. Mas aquilo também a intrigava.

"Então," Quinn começou, retirando sua mão de cima da de Rachel e cruzando os braços sobre o peito enquanto olhava atentamente para Rachel. "O que exatamente se faz em um primeiro encontro quando já estamos casadas?"

Rachel engoliu em seco e desviou seu olhar do confiante de Quinn. Inexplicavelmente, Rachel sentia-se repentinamente nervosa. O que exatamente _deveria_ acontecer? Se aquilo terminasse de uma maneira estranha, aquilo impediria seu relacionamento? _Poderiam_ elas ter uma noite desagradável? Rachel não conseguia pensar em um tempo onde ela e Quinn não apreciava a companhia uma da outra. Claro que aquilo seria possível, ela pensava, Rachel apenas não conseguia imaginar aquilo acontecendo. Mas, aquele era o primeiro encontro delas. E Rachel estava tomando as rédeas. Claro que Quinn estava esperando algo grandioso e mágico. Rachel estava realmente cansada depois das flores e do jantar. Por que ela não pensara em mais coisas? Algo que Quinn merecesse?

"Bem," Rachel começou devagar. "Eu estava esperando que nós pudéssemos dividir uma boa refeição e uma ótima conversa." Quinn estreitou os olhos enquanto observava Rachel hesitantemente encontrar suas palavras. "Talvez nós pudéssemos... hmmm..."

As sobrancelhas de Quinn se ergueram em uma mistura de confusão e divertimento. Nem mesmo dez minutos atrás elas estavam confortavelmente andando pelas ruas juntas. Antes disso, dando uns amassos no corredor do apartamento. Quinn não tinha certeza do porque de Rachel estar nervosa. Mas Rachel estava.

_É porque esse relacionamento não está claramente definido._

_Existem muitas perguntas não respondidas._

_Amigas, colegas de quarto, colegas, amantes, esposas... existem tantos nomes e nenhum deles realmente se encaixa_

_Eu acho que um pouco de honestidade poderia por as coisas em ordem._

"Isso parece perfeito." Quinn disse enquanto segurava a taça de água, não deixando Rachel terminar sua frase antes que a outra pudesse começar um discurso e estragar o momento. Mesmo que todos os discursos que ela fazia fossem adoráveis. Ela podia dizer que Rachel estava se sentindo pressionada por estar no comando do primeiro encontro. Mesmo que fosse algo bobo. Quinn decidiu poupá-la. "O show foi fabuloso hoje á noite, Rach, mesmo. Você está preparada para os Tonys?"Quinn riu largamente.

Rachel engoliu em seco mais uma vez e assentiu para a mesa, antes de olhar para Quinn. Novamente, Quinn estava surpresa com o quão séria sua esposa estava. "Eu prefiro falar sobre outra coisa, se estiver tudo bem pra você?"

Quinn não pôde responder, porque o garçom logo apareceu.

"Boa noite, madames. Posso lhes apresentar os especiais de hoje à noite? Nós temos-"

"Não é necessário." Quinn o interrompeu enquanto examinava o menu. "Eu vo querer os cogumelos recheados com brócolis caramelizado." Ela disse, entregando o menu de volta para o garçom.

"Mas, sem as pimentas vermelhas." Rachel disse para o rapaz.

A sobrancelha do garçom se arqueou, enquanto ele olhava pra Quinn.

"Sim, sem as pimentas."

"E para você, senhora?" ele perguntou à Rachel.

"Eu vou querer o aspargo grelhado." Rachel sorriu antes de devolver o menu.

"Tem certeza, Rach?"

Rachel franziu. "Sim, eu tenho certeza."

Quinn se voltou para o garçom. "Nesse caso, por favor, escute bem e escreva isso." O garçom imediatamente preparou a caneta e assentiu. Ele sentiu que com essa mesa ele não poderia errar. Rachel apenas observou em confusão. "Você tem que instruir o chefe que o molho de limão tem que ser de apenas uma colher e para adicionar uma colher de chá extra de rapas de limão."Rachel riu, percebendo que Quinn estava certa. Ela sempre preferia mais raspas de limão do que o molho em si. O garçom estava franzindo enquanto escrevia as instruções. "Tenha certeza de que essas instruções sejam seguidas, pois Rachel pode _dizer_ que quer o aspargo grelhado, mas ela sempre reclama do sabor do molho de limão. Certifique-se de que esteja tudo certo ou vamos devolver os pratos."

"Obrigada!" Rachel sorriu para o rapaz. Ele assentiu e correu para a cozinha. Assim que elas foram deixadas sozinhas, Quinn esperou Rachel começar a falar sobre algo que ela gostaria de discutir além do Tony. Rachel tomou um gole de seu vinho antes de sorrir e olhar para Quinn. Eles se conheciam tão bem agora. Não fora sempre assim, claro. Antes da bolha estourar, elas mal de viam.

"Às vezes eu penso naquela noite em que saímos juntas. Aquela em que você conheceu meus amigos de Juilliard? Aquela foi uma noite divertida." Rachel terminou, enquanto olhava para baixo vagarosamente. As sobrancelhas de Quinn se arquearam com a menção.

"Sim, foi."

Rachel olhou de volta para a esposa, corando, enquanto sorria. "Foi naquela noite que eu percebi que gostava de você." Ela explicou enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

"_Mesmo_." Quinn disse em voz baixa e sedutora, enquanto sorria. "Antes ou _depois_ de todos aqueles amassos?"

Rachel corou mais ainda, seu sorriso aumentando. "Eu que eu percebi depois... ou durante... eu não tenho certeza. Talvez antes?" ela riu incerta quanto olhava ao redor do restaurante, nervosa.

Quinn assentiu, ainda com um sorriso convencido, enquanto observava Rachel se remexer com a pergunta. Quando Rachel olhou de volta para a esposa, Quinn apenas tomou um gole de seu vinho. "E você?" Rachel perguntou suavemente, ansiosa por saber.

Mordendo o lábio enquanto pensava, apenas para torturar Rachel, Quinn respirou fundo e jogou a cabeça para trás um pouco. "Eu _percebi_," Rachel se remexeu ainda mais. "Logo depois de comprar seu anel." A expressou de Rachel se suavizou enquanto olhava para Quinn de olhos arregalados. "Mas, principalmente," Rachel não conseguia entender_. A Quinn nos pediu em casamento de verdade?_ "Mas, principalmente eu percebi que eu sempre tive sentimentos por você."

Ela tomou outro gole de vinho, sorrindo enquanto engolia, observando Rachel processar a informação. Sua esposa estava um pouco confusa demais, e Quinn estava gostando de ver tudo ser esclarecido.

"Não me entenda errado, eu me convenci por bastante tempo de que só estava com você por razões egoístas. Eu ignorava o quanto eu _realmente_ gostava de beijar você," os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram mais um pouco. "Mas na noite em que você saiu com Jesse e eu estava com Lídia e Jeremy, eu estava um _pouco_ bêbada e percebi que gostava de você. Muito. Não levou muito tempo pra perceber o quanto."

Rachel olhou para Quinn, sem realmente vê-la enquanto sua mente processava todos os eventos antes e durante aquele período. _Ela acabou de dizer que _sempre_ gostou de nós_?

"Eu finalmente entendi por que fui à sua casa na noite da formatura. Por que, depois que você foi embora, eu fiquei tão deprimida. Por que eu nem mesmo tentei melhorar minha vida. Porque, Rachel," ouvindo seu nome, Rachel finalmente olhou nos olhos suaves de Quinn, confusa com tudo aquilo. "Havia centenas de coisas que eu poderia ter feito pra ter uma vida melhor."

"E por que você não fez?" Rachel suspirou, finalmente encontrando sua voz.

Quinn sorriu timidamente enquanto seus dedos brincavam com a borda da mesa, até ela criar coragem para cobrir a mão de Rachel com a sua. "Você não sabe?" Rachel balançou a cabeça em espanto. "EU estava de coração partido." Quinn afirmou, estreitando os olhos, sorrindo, confusa por Rachel não ter entendido logo. Quinn achava que ela tinha sido mais do que óbvia com relação a seus sentimentos por Rachel.

"Por que?" Rachel sussurrou, presa no olhar intenso de Quinn.

"Você tinha ido embora." As costas de Rachel bateram contra a cadeira enquanto ela olhava para Quinn em choque. "Eu estava bêbada naquela noite." Quinn disse, rindo. "E _nós_ _duas_ sabemos como eu sou honesta quando estou bêbada."

Rachel assentiu.

"Eu disse muitas coisas para você naquela noite." Quinn ainda estava rindo.

"Você estava sendo honesta." Rachel disse, maravilhada. Quinn assentiu com uma risada, contente por Rachel finalmente entender. "Mas você sempre foi tão má!" Quinn riu mais alto.

"Hmm,."

De repente o rosto de Rachel se contorceu em compreensão. "Eu _sabia_!" Rachel disse, contente.

Quinn sorriu. "O que você sabia?"

"Na primeira noite em que jantamos em uma mesa feita de caixas." Quinn assentiu. "Eu _pensei_ que você sempre tinha sido má comigo porque você secretamente gostava de mim!"

Quinn corou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, balançando enquanto ria. "Você estava certa."

Repentinamente, Rachel não estava mais tão feliz. "Oh, Quinn." Rachel suspirou tristemente. "Você passou por tanta coisa. Deve ter sido terrível para você. Ficar sem teto, tão perdida." O sorriso de Quinn suavizou enquanto observava Rachel terminar seu vinho. "Eu queria que você tivesse sido honesta naquela noite. Eu queria que você tivesse me dito que não tinha nenhuma opção. Eu sei que teria trazido você comigo mesmo depois do nosso relacionamento confuso." O coração de Rachel doía quando pensava em Quinn, solitária, perdida com suas emoções. Tudo porque ela sentia algo que não entendia.

Quinn assentiu, sabendo que Rachel teria feito aquilo. Apesar de tudo, Rachel teria aberto sua casa para Quinn. "Eu não acho que estava realmente preparada para ser tão honesta. Eu tenho certeza que meu orgulho pensava que estaríamos mais no controle se mentíssemos. Mesmo que não fosse realmente uma mentira." Quinn disse, enquanto brincava com a aliança.

Rachel assentiu, sabendo que o orgulho da esposa era daquele tamanho. "Bem... apesar de como isso aconteceu, aconteceu. E agora nós estamos aqui."

"No nosso primeiro encontro." Quinn sussurrou enquanto olhava para Rachel.

Rachel ainda estava confusa com tudo o que Quinn tinha passado. "É meio que triste você não ter percebido mais cedo. Nós poderíamos estar juntas por... _um_ _tempo_."

"Oh mesmo?" Quinn suspirou com um sorriso. Os olhos de Rachel se desviaram dos de Quinn quando ela percebeu o que acabara de deixar deslizar.

"Eu acho." Rachel murmurou contra a taça de vinho, timidamente. Elas ficaram em silencio, ouvindo os sons do restaurante ao redor delas, suavemente olhando uma para a outra. Os paparazzi ainda estavam do lado de fora, tomando seus cafés, esperando as duas fazerem algo interessante para que eles pudessem tirar suas fotos. "Você está linda hoje à noite." Rachel sussurrou com um olhar suave.

Quinn se inclinou um pouco para frente. Com tudo em pratos limpos, a omissão de seus sentimentos, Quinn queria continuar sendo honesta. A lua de mel delas foi na maior parte do tempo com elas se abrindo uma para a outra. Falando do passado, do ensino médio. As agora elas estavam falando do presente. E no momento, "Eu desejo _tanto_ você." Quinn sussurrou, malmente movendo os lábios para falar. Em todo o momento, era aquilo que Quinn desejava. Rachel.

A respiração de Rachel se perdeu em sua garganta. Ela cuidadosamente olhou para o lado direito, verificando a janela. "E eu desejo _você_." Ela disse de volta, também tentando não formar as palavras com os lábios caso alguém tentasse descobrir do que falavam. Elas estavam muito cientes da audiência. "Eu acho que esse não é o momento para falarmos disso, no entanto." Rachel murmurou enquanto deslizava os dedos pela taça de vinho, olhando para Quinn.

Quinn mordeu o canto do lábio, olhando de volta. O garçom apareceu com a comida e encheu novamente suas taças de vinho, mas as duas continuaram a se olhar, sem tocar na comida. Ignorando o pedido de Rachel, Quinn se inclinou ainda mais. "Você costumava me _matar_ todas as vezes que andava só de toalha pelo apartamento."

Rachel tentou não sorrir muito, brincando com a comida com o garfo. "Era essa a intenção." Ela disse timidamente. "Sua paciência era muito irritante." Rachel fez um beicinho.

Quinn riu e olhou para Rachel. "O que você estava pensando no banheiro na nossa festa de noivado?"

Rachel grunhiu através de um sorriso lento, rolando os olhos. "Aquilo foi tortura."

"Nem me fale." Quinn disse entre um sorriso e revirar de olhos. Rachel sentiu seu corpo tremer de excitação.

"Tudo bem." Rachel disse baixinho. "Você estava tão perto de me fazer ter um orgasmo que foi um milagre eu ter segurado."

Quinn lambeu os lábios e pensou na noite no clube de strip. A noite em que Rachel não se segurara. "A noite antes do casamento..."

O peito de Rachel começou a subir e descer dramaticamente. "Você realmente sabia que era eu?"

Quinn sorriu devagar antes de juntas os lábios. "Mesmo que a stripper que me trouxe a bebida _não_ tivesse dito," Rachel grunhiu alto, cobrindo a o rosto envergonhada enquanto ria. "O fato de que você trouxe sua própria cadeira e música – um mashup, ainda por cima – me deram essas dicas. E além do mais," o olhar de Rachel encontrou os dela. "Eu conheço seu corpo, Rach. O jeito como você sente contra mim. O seu cheiro. Como eu poderia _não_ saber."

"O que nós fizemos juntas..."

"Eu mal posso esperar para fazer de novo. Dessa vez sem você usando uma mascara. Ou nada, por falar nisso." Quinn sorriu, tomando um gole de vinho.

"Talvez nós possamos fazer planos para amanhã a noite." Rachel disse antes de comer sua comida. Mas com aquilo, o garfo de Quinn deslizou de seus dedos.

"_Amanhã_ à noite? O que tem de errado com hoje?"

A sobrancelha de Rachel se franziu enquanto ela olhava de volta para a esposa. "Quinn, eu estou _exausta_. Como você não está?"

"Eu estou suportando por causa da minha frustração sexual, Rachel!" Quinn murmurou entre dentes. "Você não?"

Rachel suspirou, largando o próprio garfo. Ela se inclinou para frente, mais perto de Quinn e pegou as mãos da esposa entre as suas, virando a cabeça para longe da janela. "Acredite em mim, Quinn, eu estou mais do que pronta para progredir no nosso relacionamento. Mais do que pronta. Lembre-se que fui eu quem andou de toalha pelo apartamento para seduzi-la, e isso foi há meses!" Quinn suavizou com a memória. "Mas eu preferiria ter uma noite inteira para... bem... fazer o que queremos ao invés de apenas saciar nosso desejo. E além disso..." Rachel disse, envergonhada enquanto soltava a mão da esposa. Quinn olhou Rachel brincar mais um pouco com a comida no prato enquanto corava. "Eu tenho... _coisas_ para fazer antes disso acontecer, coisas que não pude fazer hoje."

"Coisas?" Quinn perguntou.

"Sim, Quinn, _coisas_. Coisas que uma dama precisa antes de ter relações sexuais. Eu tenho uma hora marcada entre minhas aulas amanhã."

As sobrancelhas de Quinn franziram em confusão. "E você não fez essas coisas antes da lua de mel?"

"_Sim_, Quinn, eu fiz. Mas... sabe... você tem que fazer essas coisas regularmente."

Quinn levantou ainda mais as sobrancelhas. "Com que freqüência você faz essas _coisas_?"

O garfo de Rachel caiu enquanto ela olhava para Quinn com uma careta. "Fique você sabendo, Quinn Fabray, que eu sou muito sensível com relação a essas coisas então eu gostaria de ter seu apoio."

Quinn levantou as mãos enquanto tentava não rir. "Tudo bem, Rachel, muito bem, desculpe." Rachel olhou feio para Quinn, antes de abaixar a cabeça e voltar a comer, Quinn continuou a observando com um ar divertido. "Você não tem que fazer essas coisas, sabe."

Rachel assentiu em agradecimento, mastigando. "Eu prefiro." Ela continuou, engolindo. "E isso serve para você também."

Quinn apenas a olhou. "Como é?"

"Quinn, é o melhor. Seu corpo responderá melhor, sentirá melhor, e fará aquilo ser mais prazeroso para sua parceira; eu! E _eu_ quero que você faça isso."

Quinn se inclinou um pouco para frente, sussurrando. "Você quer que eu me _depile_?"

"Bem, sim, e com cera quente, Quinn." Rachel disse. "Ou então as coisas não vão ser tão... _suaves_."

Quinn respirou fundo enquanto Rachel voltava a comer. "Você só pode 'tá brincando." Ela murmurou, antes de comer também.

"Bem, eu gosto de pensar que você quer que nossa primeira vez seja prazerosa. E parte disso significa que você tem que satisfazer sua parceira. Você acha que eu faria tudo isso e ainda gastaria centenas de dólares em lingeries sexys?"

Quinn pareceu ouvir melhor. "Lingeries sexys?"

Rachel bufou. "Sim, Quinn, lingeries sexys. Jen vai aparecer no teatro amanhã de manhã depois de suas aulas para me levar para fazer compras. Eu tenho que estudar, depois tenho minha hora marcada, depois mais aulas e aí vou fazer compras antes do show."

"Você vai levar a Jen?" Quinn perguntou com ciúmes. O que era ridículo, ela sabia, porque Jen era super hétero e aquilo era o que amigos faziam uns pelos outros. Eles iam as compras com você.

"Bom, eu não posso levar Jesse comigo, posso?"

"Isso não é nenhum pouco engraçado, Rachel." Quinn disse, ficando ainda mais enciumada com a menção. "Eu acho que posso marcar uma hora pra mim depois das minhas aulas e antes de encontrar você no teatro." Quinn afirmou lentamente, já fazendo uma cara só de pensar na dor que sabia que viria.

Rachel sorriu. "Eu aprecio muito o que você está fazendo."

"É melhor que esse lingerie seja _muito_, _muito_ sexy, Rach."

"Vai ser melhor do que _seu lingerie_ na lua de mel."

De novo, Quinn fez uma careta. "O que havia de errado com o meu lingerie?"Quinn sussurrou.

"Honestamente, Quinn, se o lingerie toca nos seus tornozelos, não é lingerie."

A boca de Quinn caiu. "Mas era transparente!"

"Era champagne. Todos sabem que lingeries devem ser pretas, vermelhas ou brancas." Rachel disse calmamente.

"Bem, eu acho que você está errada. Rosa, por exemplo, é uma ótima cor. E lilás. Lilás pode ser bom, também."

"Copiado." Rachel sorriu antes de dar mais uma mordida na comida. Quinn gostava daquele sorrisinho. A intenção por trás dele. Ela aproveitou sua comida enquanto imagens de Rachel rodopiavam em sua mente. Uma Rachel só de lingerie.

"A gente pode dar uns amassos antes de ir pra cama." Quinn murmurou e abaixou a cabeça enquanto Rachel a olhava, não gostando nenhum pouco de ser tentada.

X

"PORRA, PORRA, PORRA, MERDA, MERDA, MERDA, DROGA, DROGA, DROOOOOOOOGGA! Por favor, tenta deixar ao menos um pouco de pele aí embaixo!" Quinn gritou, pela talvez, milionésima vez. Ela não amava mais Rachel. Ela começou a não ama-la mais desde que começara a levantar a saia. Ela já pensava em ligar para um advogado especializado em divórcios assim que a sentiu a cera sendo aplicada sobre sua pele. Quando entregou os setenta dólares para o caixa com uma careta de dor, ela estava amaldiçoando Rachel baixinho com cada pontada de dor.

Era compreensível que ela estivesse de mau-humor quando o celular tocou. "O que?" ela grunhiu no celular, chamado um táxi e estranhamente caminhando em direção ao primeiro carro que parou para ela.

"_Oi para você também_."

A mandíbula de Quinn apertou enquanto ela congelava em frente ao táxi. Ela não estava com paciência para aquilo. "Olá, Puck. O que você quer?" ela perguntou friamente enquanto entrava no táxi com o maior cuidado possível. Ela disse para o motorista onde ir, ouvindo Puck rir.

"_Eu estou na cidade. Eu quero ver você hoje à noite. Eu comprei ingressos para os shows da Rach e eu quero levar você para jantar depois_."

"Não posso. 'Tô ocupada." Ela respondeu de volta enquanto esfregava a testa antes de procurar um melhor ângulo para sentar sem que sentisse tanta dor. Ela estava começando a se perguntar se poderia fazer sexo considerando tamanha dor que sentia.

"_Bem, eu só vou ficar hoje à noite, baby mama, e eu preciso ver você."_

Quinn revirou os olhos com o apelido, mas suavizou um pouco. "Eu estou mesmo ocupada hoje à noite, Puck. Se for pelo dinheiro eu realmente não me importo de arrumar um quarto em algum hotel para você outra noite. Rachel e eu podemos ver você, mas-"

"_Nah, eu não posso ficar outra noite. Eu tenho que voltar para o meu trabalho. Tem que ser hoje à noite. Só eu e você_." Ele parecia quase desesperado, o que preocupou Quinn.

"O que há de errado? Você precisa de alguma coisa? Você está bem?"

Novamente, Puck riu. "Eu estou bem, as coisas estão bem. É só que o que eu tenho para falar é realmente importante. Só eu e você." Quinn fechou os olhos enquanto o táxi parava em frente ao seu apartamento. Ela ficou sentada por um momento a mais enquanto entregava o dinheiro ao motorista, antes de sair. Se Puck queria encontrá-la, apenas ela, era realmente importante, poderia ser apenas uma coisa.

Quinn refletiu sobre sua resposta por um momento, enquanto lutava para segurar a bolsa, o chá e o celular, abrindo a caixinha de correio e apanhando o que tinha dentro. "Eu ligo para você depois, tudo bem?"

"Claro, Q. Me liga." Quinn murmurou um 'tudo bem' e desligou enquanto caía no sofá da sala.

"Maldita Lima!" ela suspirou miseravelmente.

Quinn cegamente jogou as chaves na mesinha de centro da sala de estar enquanto verificava a correspondência. Ela riu assim que pegou um envelope pardo com seu nome e o de Rachel, jogando o resto das cartas em cima da mesa. De repente a dor de sua depilação brasileira desaparecera. Quinn sabia o que havia dentro do envelope antes mesmo de abri-lo, mas assim que abriu, sorriu de orelha a orelha enquanto olhava a foto de Rachel na capa da revista _Black and Curtain_.

Essa era a primeira de muitas revistas nas quais Rachel apareceria, e Quinn estava muito animada para ler as entrevistas e ver as fotos. Ela rapidamente mandou uma mensagem para Rachel informando-a da chegada da correspondência antes de caminhar para o quarto para se trocar. O dia estava quente, e a fabrica do vestido grudava na sua pele por causa... da cera. Ela precisava de um banho antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Depois de tomar um banho e trocar de roupas por uma camiseta e shorts, Quinn foi para a cama ler o artigo sobre sua esposa. A capa era uma foto do perfil de Rachel em preto e branco, em que a morena dava um sorrisinho. Quinn mordeu o lábio e sorriu, orgulhosa de Rachel.

Quinn sabia que dentro da revista teria mais fotos de Rachel. Assim como a primeira na capa, haveria outra foto de uma Rachel séria, outra onde Rachel estava dando uma pirueta e outra onde Rachel estava muito sexy. Ela e Rachel decidiram em quais fotos seriam publicadas, para não haver surpresas.

Mas, enquanto virava as páginas, Quinn ficou surpresa. Porque assim que viu a pose sexy de Rachel, deitada no sofá preto de couro, completamente nua a não ser pela meia calça branca, com um travesseiro de seda vermelho sangue cobrindo cada parte daquele corpo que Quinn desejava tanto ver, ela imediatamente se sentiu excitada.

"_Oh, Rachel_." Quinn grunhiu enquanto olhava para a esposa. Os olhos de Rachel pareciam olhar diretamente para Quinn, escuros e sedutores. Quinn correu os olhos sobre a corpo nu de Rachel e desejou – Deus, como ela desejava – que aquele travesseiro não estivesse cobrindo os seios e aquela parte entre as coxas de Rachel.

Quinn traçou os longos e escuros cabelos de Rachel que estavam espalhados pelo sofá com a ponta dos dedos. "Você vai posar desse jeitinho pra mim." A fantasia começou a se formar antes mesmo que Quinn pensasse em parar. Ela não estava mais no quarto, mas sim recostada contra a parede da sala enquanto Rachel deitava nua no sofá delas. Sua esposa a olhava sedutoramente, travesseiro sobre o corpo para provocar Quinn. Quinn sorriu de volta para Rachel e arqueou uma sobrancelha para indicar que não queria mais nada obstruindo sua visão.

Mordendo o lábio, Rachel jogou o travesseiro pra longe e sorriu para Quinn. Ela provocou a esposa abrindo bem as pernas, apenas para fechá-las segundos depois, ainda mordendo o lábio. Rachel elevou a sobrancelha, mostrando para Quinn que era sua vez de jogar. "Abre. Abre bem elas." Quinn suspirou, dando alguns passos a frente. Rachel obedeceu, separando as coxas o máximo que pôde enquanto olhava para Quinn, pronta para o próximo pedido.

A Quinn da vida real estava respirando rápido, olhos ainda grudados na foto da esposa.

_Isso é tão errado._

_Ela é sua esposa._

_Ainda é errado._

_Vocês vão dormir juntas hoje à noite._

_Deus, você está tão _certa_._

A mão de Quinn começou a se mover contra o tecido de seus shorts, sentindo o calor que irradiava de lá. Ela manteve os olhos nos de Rachel, conhecendo aquela expressão da esposa muito bem. Quinn tinha visto aquela mesma expressão de tempos e tempos nos últimos dois anos: naquela primeira noite em que saíra com Rachel e seus amigos de Juilliard, nas poucas vezes em que elas deram uns amassos antes que a verdade fosse revelada, no clube de strip, na lua de mel, na noite antes do seu primeiro encontro, e mais cedo naquela manhã quando Rachel acordou com Quinn com diversos beijinhos no rosto e palavras animadas sobre os planos para aquela noite. Ver aquela expressão sempre deixava Quinn instantaneamente úmida e dessa vez não foi diferente.

"_Porra_, Rach..." Quinn suspirou enquanto movia a mão com mais rapidez. Ela teve que se forçar a afrouxar o aperto que fazia nas páginas da revista enquanto sentia o corpo ficar tenso e tremer com cada balanço contra a mão. Ela sabia que estava impossivelmente úmida. O tipo de umidez que só Rachel lhe proporcionava. Quinn nunca fora muito do tipo que se masturbava – sempre ficando entediada durante ou não sendo capaz de terminar o que começava – mas seu corpo estava respondendo tão bem agora que seria incapaz de parar.

Quinn rapidamente empurrou os shorts e a calcinha pra baixo antes de se jogar debaixo das cobertas. Ela posicionou a revista do jeito certo para poder olhar bem o corpo de Rachel e acariciou o próprio estômago enquanto olhava as pernas de Rachel.

Elas estavam ligeiramente separadas, o bastante para provocar sem ser vulgar. Elas pareciam tão bem bronzeadas e longas contra o sofá preto. Enquanto os mamilos de Quinn enrijeciam contra seu sutiã, ela deslizou a mão por debaixo do bojo para tentar aliviar a tensão. Ela gentilmente acariciou o mamilo e perdeu a respiração por um momento com a sensação, e com todas as imagens em sua cabeça. Imagens de si mesma deslizando entre as pernas de Rachel, sentindo pele contra pele. De Rachel a olhando nos olhos enquanto sugava os mamilos de Quinn entre os lábios fartos. Aqueles olhos castanhos olhando direto para ela enquanto elas se moviam juntas. Respirando pesado. Gemidos. Suas próprias súplicas de prazer ecoaram pelo quarto quanto ela tentava e falhava ao procurar algo em que se apoiar enquanto tentava não explodir em mil e um pedacinhos de Quinn.

Enquanto seus dedos acariciavam um mamilo, a mão direita de Quinn deslizou pela pele de seus coxas antes de dançar entre suas pernas. Seu clitóris já estava encharcado, o que indicava quão úmida ela estava. Quinn acariciou o clitóris enrijecido uma vez e tremeu violentamente com o quão deliciosamente aquilo a aliviava e dava satisfação. Antes, ela nunca soubera realmente o que fazer para se dar prazer, mas de repente, seu corpo estava lhe gritando instruções.

Sem pensar e com o olhar firmemente na expressão de Rachel, Quinn usou a ponta do dedo para lentamente acariciar o clitóris de um lado para o outro. Com cada caricia, seus movimentos ficavam mais rápidos. Com cada imagem de uma Rachel nua, pernas completamente abertas e preparadas para ela, seus dedos se moviam com mais força e menos ritmo.

Quinn podia praticamente ouvir os gemidos de prazer de Rachel. Ouvia Rachel se lamentar de prazer enquanto comia Quinn. Ouvia Rachel implorar para continuar. Era tudo tão visual que Quinn não hesitou em deslizar um dedo mais pra baixo, diretamente de onde toda a umidez vinha. "_Meeeerrda, issoo_," Quinn murmurou, batendo a cabeça contra a cabeceira da cama. Ela conseguiu manter os olhos abertos direto na figura da esposa. Imaginando as mãos de Rachel desaparecendo atrás do travesseiro vermelho para brincar consigo mesma enquanto Quinn assistia.

Seu dedo entrava e saía de seu sexo sem esforço apesar de ser extremamente apertada. E a cada movimento, seus músculos internos a comprimiam e pulsavam, Quinn se sentiu aliviada por descobrir que estava finalmente satisfazendo uma parte sua que nunca fora satisfeita. Que ela finalmente deixava suas fantasias acumuladas há tempos tomarem conta de sua mente.

Os dedos dos pés de Quinn afundaram no colchão enquanto ela balançava de encontro ao seu dedo. Seu dedão não conseguia manter o ritmo que desejava, então a outra mão de Quinn deslizou entre suas coxas para acariciar seu clitóris em círculos apertados. "Porra, Rachel. Merda, merda, merda, isssoo." Quinn estava sacudindo contra a cama e a sensação adicional de seus mamilos roçando contra o sutiã a deu ainda mais prazer.

Ela estava quase lá. Seu corpo estava formigando com cada toque em seu clitóris; com cada movimento em seu sexo. Os músculos de Quinn se contraíam firmemente ao redor de seu dedo úmido, indicando o que aconteceria. E naquele meio tempo, o olhar de Quinn se manteve firme na expressão sedutora na esposa, quase como se Rachel estivesse implorando a Quinn para gozar para ela.

"Oh, _Deus_, eu vou. _Merda_, eu vou gozar, Rach. Bem gostoso, _bem_ gostoso para você." As palavras saíram abafadas e sua voz estava tão trêmula que Quinn mal a reconheceu. Enquanto olhava Rachel, Quinn lembrou do olhar no lindo rosto da esposa antes de gozar em Quinn na noite no strip club. E aquela foi a gota d'água. "_Poorra_," Quinn sibilou enquanto seus músculos internos pressionavam seu dedo, gozando com o sangue explodindo seus ouvidos e luzes piscando atrás das pálpebras.

"_Jesus_!" Quinn suspirou, batendo a cabeça contra a cabeceira. Ela cuidadosamente retirou o dedo de seu sexo, descansando a mão doída na coxa, movendo a outra mão de seu ainda pulsante clitóris.

Os olhos de Quinn se fecharam enquanto seu coração batia forte. Ela nem mesmo notara quão rápido ele estava batendo, mas agora aquilo não parecia muito saudável e ligeiramente desconcertante. Ela tentou respirar fundo, mas a realização de que acabara de mentalmente foder Rachel fez sua respiração voltar a ficar pesada.

O sorriso lento foi inevitável. Porque, Quinn observou, o sorriso aumentando, ela faria exatamente isso àquela noite. A risada que lhe escapou não pôde ser evitada também. Ela se sentia fantástica! E mais tarde naquela noite, se sentiria melhor ainda.

Mais imagens explodiram na mente de Quinn. O coração continuou batendo forte. A respiração pesada. Era compreensível que nunca ouviu a porta da frente bater. Mas com o som da porta do quarto abrindo, Quinn imediatamente reagiu.

Fez sentido para Quinn de que ela precisava se livrar das evidências primeiro. Por isso, com um palavrão, Quinn agarrou a revista e jogou pro outro lado do quarto, onde bateu no closet e deslizou até o chão.

Ele não teve tempo para mais nada. Porque, parada à porta, ofegante e com um sorriso animado, estava Rachel. "Onde está? Onde está?"

Quinn engoliu em seco com dificuldade, deslizando mais pra cima na cabeceira. Ela estava de repente muito feliz por estar debaixo das cobertas. Quinn arregalou um pouco os olhos para tentar ver Rachel melhor. Por alguma razão, parecia que sua visão estava meio embaçada.

"O qu-_heh hem_- o que, Rach?"

Rachel entrou no quarto rapidamente enquanto a cabeça virava de um lado para o outro. Quinn tentou discretamente mover as cobertas mais pra perto de seu corpo semi-nu enquanto observava a esposa. "A revista, Quinn! Minha revista! Onde está?" para o horror de Quinn, Rachel procurou debaixo das cobertas e Quinn soltou um gritinho baixo, tentando mantê-lo ao redor do corpo. "Quinn! O que você está fazendo? Eu saí do teatro assim que recebi sua mensagem e preciso voltar o mais rápido possível." Rachel gritou, enquanto elas tentavam puxar as cobertas uma da outra.

"Tá ali! A revista está ali!" Quinn sibilou, ainda segurando as cobertas. Rachel soltou sua ponta, suspirando e colocando as mãos nos quadris.

"Por que você não disse logo?" Rachel rapidamente caminhou para o outro lado do quarto antes de parar perto da revista. Estava encostada precariamente contra o closet e o chão, a capa aberta, com várias páginas amassadas. Mesmo da cama, Quinn podia dizer que não estava mais no melhor estado, e seus lábios desapareceram entre os dentes, esperando a tempestade que estaria por vir.

Mas Rachel permaneceu parada. Apenas olhando para a revista sem se mover. Quinn agarrou a oportunidade para recuperar os shorts e a calcinha – e sua dignidade – do chão do quarto. Justo quando seus dedos quase tocavam suas roupas, no entanto, Rachel se viro com um olhar feio da direção de Quinn.

Quinn voltou ao seu lugar de origem com um olhar culpado enquanto tremia com a aura de Rachel. "Quinn Fabray!" Rachel gritou, mãos de volta nos quadris. "O que isso significa?"

Quinn engoliu em seco novamente, desejando ter uma garrafa de água por perto para evitar responder a pergunta de Rachel e para saciar sua sede; de algum jeito, sua garganta estava mais seca do que antes.

"_Então_?" Rachel exigiu, batendo o pé no chão dramaticamente enquanto olhava para Quinn

E talvez se Quinn não tivesse acabado de ter o maior – e primeiro – orgasmo de sua vida, ela tivesse sido capaz de inventar alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, mas sua mente estava vazia e a pose de Rachel a fazia imaginar novas fantasias.

"Nós vamos fazer sexo hoje a noite."

Rachel parou, franziu o cenho, e apertou os olhos com a fala sem nexo de Quinn. Suas mãos deslizaram para longe de seus quadris enquanto olhava confusa para a esposa.

Piscando algumas vezes, Rachel virou de costas para Quinn para apanhar a revista. Ela queria dar uma resposta afirmativa, mas ela ainda estava muito, muito puta por Quinn ter acabado com a capa de sua primeira revista. Ou por der acabado com qualquer coisa que tivesse relação com Rachel!

Ela ainda estava franzindo o cenho enquanto revirava as paginas da revista. Quinn a observou, se perguntando se deveria ou não tentar apanhar suas roupas de novo. Ela observou a expressão da esposa, sabendo que Rachel tinha achado seu artigo e fotos, e também sabia que seria muito arriscado. Ela só poderia ter esperanças de que Rachel levasse a revista embora quando voltasse ao teatro.

Mas aquilo não aconteceu.

Rachel segurou a revista perto do nariz, caminhando cegamente em direção a cama. Ela sentiu, bem ao lado de Quinn, e sorriu com as fotos. "Elas ficaram ótimas." Rachel disse, muito distraída para perceber a expressão ansiosa de Quinn. Porque, francamente, Quinn não estava mais preocupada em ser pega. A dor que começara há muito tempo e que fora saciada parcialmente antes de Rachel aparecer, estava aumentando novamente com a proximidade da esposa. Com o pensamento de Rachel descobrir que ela estava quase nua debaixo das cobertas. Com o pensando de Rachel descobrindo quão úmida ela estava.

Rachel riu enquanto lia as respostas a sua entrevista. Completamente esquecendo que estava com raiva de Quinn. "Escuta isso," Rachel começou, olhando para Quinn. Mas ao ver a expressão de Quinn e olhar seu rosto vermelho e ligeiramente suado, as sobrancelhas de Rachel de franziram em preocupação. "Quinn... você parece terrível, você está bem?"

Quinn engoliu em seco e assentiu rapidamente. Mas Rachel não se convenceu. Ela pressionou as costas da mão contra a testa quente e suada de Quinn, antes de suspirar. "Quinn! Você está fervendo!"

Quinn engoliu em seco novamente e balançou a cabeça. "Amor, você _está_. O que há de errado? Você não está se sentindo bem?"

"Eu t-tô bem, Rachel. Só um pouco quente." De novo, Rachel não se convenceu, mas ela sabia que Quinn não gostava de ninguém em cima dela. Então com uma careta, ela olhou mais uma vez para a revista quanto silenciosamente esperava Quinn admitir o que havia de errado. Ela olhou de relance para o relógio perto da cama e fez uma careta pior. Ela não tinha tempo de ler o artigo todo agora. Então com um suspiro curto, Rachel virou a página e ficou frente a frente consigo mesma com poucas roupas. Ela riu com a foto; ela estava ótima.

Mas quando olhou para Quinn para dividir o que pensava, ficou ainda mais preocupada. Porque o olhar perdido de Quinn estava grudado na foto de uma Rachel semi-nua com ar culpado. Ela parecia ainda mais corada e Rachel notou a respiração pesada de Quinn.

Quinn lambeu os lábios nervosamente quando Rachel olhou para o chão ao lado da cama, onde seus shorts e calcinha estavam, antes de voltar a olhar para a expressão culpada de Quinn. "Oh." Rachel exclamou simplesmente enquanto olhava para as cobertas, sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Mil e um pensamentos correram por sua mente. Uma sobre a outra.

_Ela está corada..._

_Nervosa..._

_Pupilas dilatadas..._

_Seus shorts e calcinha estão no chão..._

_E Quinn nunca deixa suas roupas espalhadas por aí..._

_Minha revista, a revista pela qual ela estava animada, estava jogada no chão..._

_Com páginas amassadas..._

_Ela está sexualmente frustrada..._

_Tem uma foto minha praticamente nua na revista..._

_Ela parece culpada..._

_E ela está exatamente como estava naquela noite no club de strip_!

"OH!" Rachel suspirou com olhos arregalados. Quinn viu a compreensão nos olhos da esposa e cobriu os olhos, envergonhada. Ela sentiu as bochechas corarem ainda mais e se escondeu debaixo das cobertas.

Ver a reação de Quinn foi uma boa confissão. Rachel olhou para sua foto na revista, antes de olhar ao redor do quarto.

_Quinn estava... estava_ se masturbando!

_Com uma foto nossa!_

_Oh, santo Deus..._

_Ela está semi-nua debaixo das cobertas!_

_Ela está úmida e nos desejando_...

Milhares de imagens bombardearam a mente de Rachel enquanto visualizava a proeza de Quinn. Na sua mente ela via Quinn nua, pernas abertas sobre a cama enquanto se aliviava com seus dedos. Suspirando. Gemendo. Seios balançando enquanto murmurava o nome de Rachel.

"AHHH!" Rachel gritou de repente quando sentiu seu celular vibrando no bolso do vestido. Ela pulou da cama e colocou o celular no ouvido ainda de olhos arregalados procurando Quinn. Sua esposa não estava lhe olhando de volta, no entanto, mas sim os lençóis. "Rachel Berry, em que posso l-"

Ela foi interrompida pelos gritos de seu colega de palco, exigindo saber onde ela estava. Aparentemente, todos estavam esperando por Rachel e Rachel estava ocupada pensando na esposa de masturbando com imagens de Rachel.

"Volto em cinco minutos." Rachel respondeu rapidamente, desligando e guardando o celular de volta no bolso. Mas Rachel só ficou ali parada, olhos no relógio. Quinn olhou para Rachel antes de olhar para longe rapidamente; ainda muito envergonhada para fazer contato visual.

"Eu tenho que ir." Rachel disse um pouco alto demais, ainda não acreditando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Mas sabia o bastante para entender que não poderia simplesmente ir embora.

_Um abraço?_

_Um aperto de mão?_

_Eu não posso beijá-la agora, pelo amor de tudo o que é sagrado, se eu beijá-la vou acabar perdendo o show!_

_O que eu posso dizer?_

_"Obrigada por pensar em mim?"_

_Cantar o refrão de I Touch Myself do Divinyl?_

_Talvez algo mais recente? Britney?_

_O que você acha de Cyndi Lauper?_

_Do que diabos estamos falando? Temos que voltar ao teatro!_

_E além do mais, nós mataríamos Quinn se mencionássemos... o... o... porra, eu quero perder esse show!_

_Respira fundo, respira fundo. Apenas... apenas não diga nada. Só... vai embora._

_Ir embora?_

_Sim, antes que você pule em cima dela, Rachel!_

_Você vai me escutar agora, Rachel, eu já me cansei de você e seus- _

_Estamos atrasadas! Guarde esse discurso pro taxista!_

_Sim, o taxista!_

_Vai!_

_Quinn se masturbando..._

_Uma casa cheia, colegas de elenco, produção, e Tonys. Agora vaza daqui!_

_Sim, eu vou embora, tô saindo!_

Rachel abruptamente virou e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta.

Na cama, Quinn deu um suspiro monumental enquanto relaxava o corpo. Ela acabara de evitar a maior humilhação de sua vida. Claro que Rachel sabia, mas ela não havia dito nada. Ela iria eventualmente, porque era aquilo que Rachel fazia. Mas aquilo seria mais tarde. Talvez quando elas estivessem dando uns amassos. Quando a humilhação não estivesse não recente. Talvez quando-

O pensamento de Quinn foi interrompido quando a porta do quarto abriu novamente. Ela ficou tensa quando viu Rachel correr através do quarto com determinação. A boca de Quinn abriu quando Rachel puxou as cobertas do corpo de Quinn e observou atentamente o corpo semi-nu de Quinn. Quinn estava tão chocada com a reaparição da esposa que sentou ali, parada, enquanto Rachel apenas a comia com os olhos.

Depois de talvez um minuto inteiro, Rachel finalmente largou o cobertor e ficou de pé com o maior sorriso que Quinn já havia visto, o que depois de tornou em um sorrisinho maroto, o mais maroto de todos. "Valeu, patroa." Rachel murmurou antes de dar uma piscadela. E então ela foi embora.

Quase meia hora depois, a boca de Quinn fechou.

* * *

Depois dos eventos anteriores, era quase compreensível o fato de Quinn ter esquecido de ligar para Puck. Ela estava comprando flores para Rachel – orquídeas, porque elas eram as flores mais caras que o florista tinha e Quinn sentia que deveria gastar mais do que de costume como um pedido de desculpas silencioso (?) for ter se masturbado com uma foto da esposa – quando seu celular tocou.

"Quinn Fabray." Ela respondeu enquanto saía da floricultura, fazendo sinal para um táxi.

"_Você não me ligou de volta_."

"Puck," Quinn suspirou. Ela silenciosamente se perguntou se sempre ficaria tentando se livrar dele. "Olha, me desculpa, hoje foi um dia muito... interessante."

"_Que seja, tudo bem. Tudo certo pra hoje à noite, ou o quê?"_

Quinn suspirou de novo. Ela se sentiu mal com aquilo, de verdade, mas hoje à noite era sua noite com Rachel e ela não queria adiá-la. Ela momentaneamente pensou sobre se encontrar com ele, bem, bem rapidinho e correr para os braços de Rachel. Mas ela sabia que aquilo não ia funcionar. Rachel queria uma noite inteira. Não uma horinha meia boca apenas para satisfazer suas necessidades. Rachel poderia se sentir magoada por ter sido trocada por Puck. Ou se sentir realmente animada por ela e Puck finalmente falarem sobre Beth e insistisse que elas adiassem sua noite. Ou pior, ela poderia ficar lívida de raiva por Quinn estar ao menos falando com Puck , de tantos ciúmes. E provavelmente as três opções aconteceriam ao mesmo tempo.

"Puck, eu realmente gostaria de ver você, mas eu planos com a Rachel e não posso dizer não a ela."

Puck riu do outro lado da linha, e Quinn soube instantaneamente que ela dissera a coisa errada. _"Você vê Rachel todo dia. E quando foi que eu te pedi alguma coisa, Q, me diz_?"

Quinn respirou fundo, sua irritação aumentando. "Oh, não sei não, Puck. Que tal aquela vez que você me pediu pra tomar uma cerveja. Ou pra ir até o seu quarto ver seu vídeo game idiota. Ou quando você me pediu pra 'confiar em você'. Você pediu pra sair comigo depois de ter me engravidado," o motorista do táxi a olhou através do retrovisor e Quinn olhou feio para ele. O homem rapidamente voltou a olhar para a estrada. "Ou, sei lá, quando você me implorou pra ficar com ela. Quando você implorou para chamá-la de B-"

"_Tá bom, tá bom. Então, eu te pedi algumas coisas antes. Mas dessa vez eu realmente preciso ver você_."

Quinn suspirou, cocando a nuca em frustração. Puck era uma cara legal. Por alguma razão ele queria vê-la e ela sentiu-se irritada por ter suavizado com o tempo. E ele tinha razão. Ela via Rachel todos os dias e Puck estava pedindo apenas uma noite. 'Onde você está?" ela perguntou, com irritada.

"_No teatro, esperando na fila."_

"E de quanto tempo você precisa? Uma hora, duas horas-"

"_Jesus, Quinn, eu não sei_!" ele suspirou. Ela podia imaginar que ela estava na defensiva, corpo ligeiramente inclinado para frente, cabeça balançando de um lado para o outro, braços abertos.

"Tudo bem." Quinn disse enquanto fechava os olhos, batendo a cabeça contra o descanso do banco traseiro. "Vou colocar seu nome na lista de convidados do camarim. Me encontre depois do show e nós vamos sair pra comer alguma coisa."

"_Demais, baby mama, eu tô te dando um beijão na bochecha pela linha!"_

"É, é, é. Tanto faz. Você tá me devendo, Puck. Você tá me devendo tanto que você _nem imagin_a!" e com isso, ela desligou na cara dele, se jogando no banco de trás em miséria. "Eu nunca vou transar. Nunca. Simplesmente típico." Novamente, o motorista olhou de relance para Quinn através do retrovisor. "E fica de olho na rua, amigão!" ela disse entre os dentes, enquanto oferecia a ele o dedo do meio.

* * *

Rachel sabia que deveria estar repassando suas falas. Ou ensaiando suas músicas. Ou mesmo apenas aplicando suas maquiagem. Ela sabia que deveria estar fazendo muitas coisas. Mas ao invés disso, ela estava apenas sorrindo como uma lunática, enquanto girava distraidamente na cadeira em seu camarim, enquanto pensava em Quinn se masturbando. Ela estava, no entanto, cantarolando _I Touch Myself_.

Ao som das batidas de Quinn à porta, a expressão sonhadora de Rachel mudou para um sorrisinho maroto, antes de correr até a porta. Assim que Quinn apareceu, os braços de Rachel estavam ao seu redor e seus lábios foram cobertos pelos da esposa.

Quinn nem mesmo teve alguma chance. Ela estava sendo arrastada para dentro do camarim de Rachel enquanto Rachel a beijava com força, língua e dentes, mãos tocando tudo o que podiam. Outro buque de flores sofreu a tragédia da paixão quando Quinn as jogou no chão sem cerimônias para que pudesse agarrar a bunda de Rachel.

O discurso que havia preparado – aquele sobre Puck, não aquele sobre a masturbação – fora completamente esquecido enquanto sua paixão se renovava.

As costas de Rachel bateram contra sua penteadeira enquanto ela gemia. Os beijos de Quinn eram tão urgentes quanto os seus. Ela sabia que a esposa estava tensa novamente. Mais imagens de Quinn se tocando explodiram na mente de Rachel e de repente os sons de seus gemidos ecoavam através do camarim.

Ela sugou a língua de Quinn, do jeito que a esposa gostava, e sem hesitação, Quinn carregou Rachel e a fez se sentar sobre a penteadeira em desespero. Quinn ficou de pé entre as pernas de Rachel e sentiu a calcinha da outra quente e umidecida. Ela estava mais do que pronta para isso. Sem contar o fato de que Quinn havia fantasiado fazer aquilo desde que Rachel ganhara seu próprio camarim. Ela se pressionou ainda mais contra Rachel e gemeu em voz alta quando sentiu a ardência de Rachel contra a sua.

"O que você fez hoje," Rachel murmurou contra os lábios de Quinn enquanto cegamente desabotoava a camisa de Quinn. "É tudo em que eu consigo pensar." Ela estava gemendo novamente enquanto suas bocas se encontravam. Ela sugou ansiosamente o lábio inferior de Quinn e suas mãos deslizaram debaixo da camisa de Quinn, sem se preocupar em desfazer todos os botões.

A cabeça de Quinn caiu no ombro de Rachel enquanto a esposa puxava seu bojo para baixo para acariciar seus seios. "Porra... Rachel." Ela grunhiu contra o pescoço de Rachel, antes de beijar vigorosamente a coluna do pescoço da esposa.

"Você _não_ tem idéia de como me deixou excitada." Rachel suspirou, segurando um dos seios de Quinn, enquanto brincava com o mamilo. "_Não_ tem idéia."

Quinn assentiu bobamente contra o ombro de Rachel enquanto tentava formar palavras entre suspiros. "Eu tenho sim, _Deus_, Rachel, eu tenho idéia sim." Ela choramingou antes de afundar os dentes na pele bronzeada. A resposta de Rachel foi um grito abafado enquanto massageava os seios de Quinn com força. Quinn estava suspirando tão pesado contra o pescoço de Rachel que sua pele suava ligeiramente. Quinn gemeu novamente e beijou a lambeu uma veia no pescoço de Rachel.

"_Porra_, isso é uma delicia, Quinn." Seus corpos se esfregavam um contra o outro enquanto Quinn deslizava as mãos sob a camiseta de Rachel com urgência.

"Eu vou comer você aqui mesmo." Quinn gemeu.

"Sim, _caralho_, sim. Eu quero tanto que você faça isso!"

Mas justo quando Quinn finalmente se livrou do sutiã de Rachel, cobrindo os seios da esposa com as mãos, houve uma forte batida na porta do camarim. Os movimentos de Quinn pararam completamente e ela bateu a cabeça contra o ombro de Rachel.

"Só ignora. Continua. Me fala o que você vai fazer comigo." Rachel murmurou com urgencua.

"Sra. Berry?"

"Você só pode estar _brincando_ comigo!" Quinn grunhiu. Nem Quinn ou Rachel queriam tirar as mãos dos seios uma da outra, mas quando os movimentos pararam, elas apenas respiravam pesadamente. E então, outra batida à porta.

"Sra. Berry? Têm dois homens aqui querendo ver você!"

Repentinamente, Rachel estava rindo em alivio. "Tudo bem, Quinn. Nós podemos continuar." Rachel murmurou contra o pescoço de Quinn enquanto Quinn continuava massageando seus seios. "Eles não são do elenco, da produção ou da lista de convidados VIP's para entrarem aqui."

"Hmmm." Quinn murmurou antes de morder o ombro de Rachel. Seus quadris se moviam um contra o outro, as duas prontas para ignorar Paul o Segurança e quem quer que estivesse com eles.

"Rach?"

A cabeça de Quinn, mais uma vez, bateu no ombro da esposa enquanto tirava as mãos dos seios de Rachel.

"Eu acabei de ouvir a voz do Noah?" Rachel suspirou

"Sim." Quinn respondeu miseravelmente.

"Por que Noah Puckerman está do lado de fora do meu camarim, Quinn?" Rachel perguntou curiosamente, ainda respirando pesado.

"Porque carma é tão real quanto a personalidade de vadia da Santana, Rach." Quinn murmurou antes de se afastar da esposa, ajeitando as próprias roupas. Rachel rapidamente fez o mesmo antes de sair de cima da penteadeira, lentamente se aproximando da porta.

Quinn assistiu a cena com irritação. Aparentemente, Puck queria dizer um Oi para Rachel na desejar boa sorte antes do show. E com ele, estava Will Shuester. O antigo treinador do clube do coral estava lá, como prometido, em uma excursão com o novo Glee Club. E na audiência do lado de fora estavam cinqüenta alunos que se sentiam "tão animados para ver uma nativa de Lima atuando em um grande palco!"

Rachel se sentiu um pouco mal por seus sorrisos serem completamente falsos. Por ela não estar nem um pouco feliz por ver um amigo e seu antigo professor. Ela ainda estava sem fôlego enquanto ouvia Sr. Shue falar, mãos nos quadris e sorriso no rosto, enquanto trocava olhares de desespero com Quinn. Puck dirigiu o ônibus para os alunos, e Sr. Shue esperava que Rachel pudesse falar com os adolescentes enquanto Quinn e Puck saíam para jantar.

Ao mencionar o jantar entre Quinn e Puck, no entanto, Rachel olhou para a esposa. Quinn suspirou em miséria do sofá, descaradamente evitando Rachel.

"Bem, isso parece incrível." Rachel finalmente disse, sorrindo falsamente mais uma vez, e felizmente, o professor não percebeu nada. "Eu mal posso esperar para saber as novidades. Agora, se vocês me derem licença, eu tenho algumas preparações finais antes do show."

"Sim, claro!" Will disse, sorrindo amplamente. "Você tem que se preparar! Vemos você depois." Rachel sorriu para os dois enquanto lhes mostrava a saída. "Boa sorte!" Will brincou com outra gargalhada enquanto seguia Paul.

Assim que os dois desapareceram, Rachel fechou a porta e caminhou em direção ao sofá. Ela afundou meio em cima de Quinn e choramingou. Quinn passou os braços ao redor da esposa e suavemente acariciou suas costas. "Nós nunca vamos fazer sexo."

"Nunca."

"Sr. Shue realmente quer arruinar minha vida."

"Puck deve ter um radar."

"Puck!" Rachel repentinamente gritou enquanto pulava do sofá. Uma mão foi parar em seu quadril enquanto a outra balançou no ar. "De jeito _nenhum_ você vai jantar com Puckerman sozinha! Eu não _acredito_ que você não me disse! Tentando acobertar seu adultério com uma sessão de amassos e uma masturbação gloriosas! E nós íamos fazer sexo hoje à noite!"

Quinn grunhiu enquanto deitava no sofá, cobrindo o rosto com uma almofada. "_Rach_." Quinn choramingou. Era exatamente isso que ela temia.

"Não vem com _Rach_ pra cima de mim, não."

Quinn sentou e suspirou. "Rachel, você honestamente acha que eu preferiria um jantar do que fazer sexo com você? Depois do que você me viu... _fazendo_?"

Rachel fez uma careta, relaxando. "Bem... eu acho que não."

"Confie em mim, Rach, eu preferia estar com você."

"Bem, quando você marcou esse pequeno 'encontro'?" Rachel perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, cerrando os olhos.

"Ele me ligou mais cedo e implorou." Elas ficara em silencio por um momento. "Eu acho que ele quer falar sobre a Beth."

Rachel assentiu antes de sentar ao lado de Quinn no sofá. "Injusto." Ela murmurou. Quinn lhe lançou um sorriso pequeno, antes de abraçar Rachel novamente. "Eu não posso ficar brava com você por _isso_."

Com a ponta do sapato, Quinn cutucou as flores caídas. "Elas são pra você."

Rachel pressionou a cabeça contra o ombro de Quinn e sorriu. "Você não _deveria_." Quinn mordeu o lábio, sorrindo.

"Elas são as flores de 'Me desculpe pelo Puck e... pela outra coisa'." Rachel riu; outra noite sem dormir com a esposa. Os pensamentos de Quinn eram os mesmos.

Quinn suspirou suavemente. Ela estava quase certa de que poderia chorar se não _tocasse_ Rachel e logo. "Eu acho que vou chorar." Ela disse, lábios tremendo. Ela estava realmente muito frustrada sexualmente.

Rachel suspirou pesadamente. "Se eu tivesse mais alguma lágrima, choraria com você."

* * *

Se Rachel não poderia fazer sexo com Quinn, ela faria a segunda melhor coisa: falar sobre si mesma. Suas pernas longas balançavam na borda do palco enquanto os cinqüenta e poucos alunos do McKinley a bombardeavam com perguntas. Havia de todos os tipos, como "Como é estar na Broadway," até "Nova York é tão assustador quanto meu pai diz ser?" e até mesmo, "Como é estar casada com _A_ Quinn Fabray?"

Ela estava se divertindo. Enquanto olhava de um adolescente pro outro, Rachel via a animação de cada um. A faziam se lembrar de como era ter a idade deles. A única diferença é que ela era mais talentosa. Até Sr. Shue fez perguntas. Mas a pergunta mais esperada era, o que Rachel faria depois?

Outra peça? Um filme? Televisão? Reality show? Mas Rachel não tinha uma resposta. Foi naquele momento que ela percebeu: ela estava feliz. Perfeitamente feliz. Ela tinha amigos e uma família e a Broadway, e Quinn. Ela não queria nada mais. Exceto, talvez, que Quinn estivesse ali com ela, segurando sua mão.

"Maldita Lima." Rachel rangeu entre dentes enquanto olhava os alunos. "Maldito, Puckerman."

Mas, ao contrario do que se pensava, Puck não estava agindo muito como Puck naquela noite enquanto ele e Quinn se aproximavam no pequeno bar ano muito longe do teatro. Ele estava inquieto, Quinn observou, e ele continuamente passava as mãos na calça social. As calças já eram bastante suspeitas; até o modo como ele enfiara a camisa pólo dentro delas fez Quinn parar por um momento. Puck havia se vestido bem. Bem... tão bem quanto Noah Puckerman podia. As calças estavam um pouco grandes demais e amassadas, e não era como se ele estivesse de terno ou coisa parecida. Mas mesmo assim, o comportamento dele estava deixando Quinn curiosa.

"Qual o pedido?"

"Água pra mim." Quinn disse para a garçonete. Uma olhadela rápida para a o menu disse para Quinn que não haveria nada que ela pudesse comer ali. E ela não confiava nas saladas de bares.

"Uh... Eu vou querer uma cerveja e um sanduiche de bacon." Logo, estavam apenas os dois ali. Puck ainda parecia nervoso. Quinn o observou enquanto tomava um gole de sua água através do canudinho, silenciosamente se perguntando quando ele ia começar a fazer as perguntas. _Ele está suando_?

"Então...?" Quinn comecou e fez um 'clic' com a língua, elevando uma sobrancelha para silenciosamente dizer a ele que era sua vez de falar.

"Então." Puck ecoou, olhando ao redor do bar.

"Você queria conversar?" Quinn perguntou. Puck rapidamente tomou um longo gole de sua cerveja, limpando a boca com a parte de trás da mão.

"Você quer um pedaço do meu sanduiche?" ele perguntou para distraí-la.

"Eu não como carne." Ela respondeu e mordeu o lábio com a tensão.

"Estranho." Foi tudo o que ele disse, percebendo o quanto a garota a sua frente havia mudado.

"Então... fala?"

"É... uh..." Quinn franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto Puck se abaixava para pegar a maleta que trouxera consigo. De repente, ele puxou uma pilha de papéis; ele parecia ainda mais ansioso. "Um... a razão porque eu – _he hem_ – a razão pela qual eu, uh, pedi pra ver você hoje à noite é que..." Quinn descansou a palma da mão na bochecha enquanto observava o rapaz ter um colapso na sua frente.

Ele estava suando ainda mais agora. Ele quase derrubou a cerveja. Ele falou um palavrão alto quando o ketchup caiu em cima de seus papéis. Quinn franziu os lábios, arregalando os olhos enquanto esperava ele se controlar para finalmente começar a falar.

Finalmente, depois de engolir o resto de sua cerveja e pedir outra, ele conseguiu respirar fundo. "Sra. Fabray," Quinn arregalou os olhos. "Eu a trouxe aqui hoje à noite num esforço para saber se você estaria interessada em possivelmente investir nos meus planos de construir uma churrascaria/bar."

A expressão de Quinn de 'que porra é essa?' apareceu mais rápido do que você pode dizer Beth. "Você o que?" ela perguntou, confusa.

"Eu sei que é maluco." Ele começou enquanto levantava as mãos. "Mas eu realmente falo sério, Q. Eu tô, tipo, estudando muito sobre administração e aprendendo muito com o cara que é dono do restaurante onde eu trabalho e... eu sei lá. Eu quero muito fazer isso!"

Quinn olhou os papéis sobre a mesa com mais cuidado. "E esses são os planos para o negócio?"

Puck assentiu entusiasticamente. "É. Eu queria que você me levasse a sério"

"Por isso você se vestiu _assim_?"

Puck olhou para as próprias roupas. "Bem, é, Q. Todas as revistas e jornais dizem que você é uma pit bull agora. Não que eu esteja surpreso. Nenhuma mãe de uma filha minha vai ser menos do que durona." Ele sorriu com orgulho.

Mas Quinn estava muito confusa. "Eu pensei que você queria falar sobre a Beth."

Puck franziu antes de dar de ombros. "Claro, podemos falar sobre ela. Mas primeiro eu realmente quero conservar sobre os meus planos de negócios. Agora, o cara que é dono do restaurante onde eu trabalho quer se aposentar. Ele é muito legal e totalmente quer vender pra mim. Eu tenho grande parte do dinheiro e eu tenho muitas idéias pro negocio. Então eu realmente quero sua opinião. _Mesmo_ que você não queira fazer o investimento, eu quero saber o que você acha." Quinn estava mordendo o lábio enquanto olhava para os papéis. "Então... o que você acha?" Puck perguntou nervosamente.

"O que eu acho." Quinn suspirou, pegando alguns dos papéis. Ela respirou fundo, soprando a franja pra longe dos olhos, se preparando para ler.

E ela leu cada folha.

Puck tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja, olhando para a televisão sintonizada em um canal de esportes enquanto Quinn lia seus papéis. E leu. E leu. E estava ficando realmente tarde, mas ela continuou lendo.

"Tudo bem," Quinn suspirou depois de ler a ultima folha. Puck arrastou o olhar para longe da TV enquanto Quinn estalava o pescoço. "Vê isso?" ela apontou para o chão do restaurante. "Isso não vai funcionar. É uma boa idéia, mas quando o lugar ficar lotado, vai ser uma zona. O que você vai fazer é deixar o lugar bem amplo e aumentar o bar – o que foi?" Quinn de repente perguntou quando viu o sorriso de Puck.

"Nada, Q. Continua." Ele sorriu suavemente. Ela o observou antes de olhar para os papéis novamente.

Quando foi anunciado o fechamento do bar, a caderneta de Puck já estava lotada de idéias. "... O que você quer fazer é tentar criar uma mistura entre ambiente familiar e um ambiente único. Se você conseguir isso, então você está feito, Puck."

"Então você tá dentro?" ele perguntou. Puck sabia que Quinn ia ajudar, mesmo que de uma forma pequena. Mas, ela iria investir? "Quero dizer," ele continuou rapidamente. "Eu sei que você provavelmente quer falar sobre a Beth primeiro e depois sobre isso. Só... pensa um pouco, ok, porque eu realmente acho que se-"

"Estamos dentro, Puck." Quinn afirmou, sorrindo.

"Você..."

"Estamos dentro."

"Mas... mas, você não quer conversar com Rachel primeiro ou coisa assim? Ou esperar até que eu termine meu curso ou... ou...?"

"Se Rachel estivesse aqui, ela teria dito sim antes mesmo de ler alguma coisa. A resposta é sim, Puck, estamos dentro. Eu faço seu cheque."

Puck piscou uma dúzia de vezes, olhando para Quinn com uma expressão incrédula. Ela apanhou seu talão de cheques calmamente e escreveu elegantemente através da pequena página. Puck engoliu em seco, olhos saltando das orbitas, enquanto ela arrancava o cheque e lhe oferecia o pedaço de papel. "Fácil assim?"

"Fácil assim." Ela respondeu, se reclinando na cadeira.

"Isso é porque você deu Beth pra adoção e me ignorou na época da escola, enquanto tentava seduzir a Rachel?" ele perguntou com os olhos cerrados e confusos.

Quinn riu, mordendo o canudo. "É porque parece um bom plano e investimento, Puck. Não me dê razões para tirar minha palavra." Ela disse, rindo suavemente.

Quando eles chegaram do lado de fora do apartamento de Rachel e Quinn, Puck ainda estava olhando para o cheque em fascínio. Honestamente, não era lá um _grande_ plano mesmo no papel, mas Quinn tinha um bom pressentimento de que Puck faria coisas maravilhosas com aquilo.

"Diz pra Rachel que eu agradeço muito, tudo bem?" Quinn assentiu, se recostando contra a porta.

"É melhor você ir logo ou vai perder seu trem."

"É... eu não pensei que você ia mesmo ler toda a papelada. Eu perdi meu ônibus de volta." Puck disse, fingindo estar magoado. Quinn apenas riu. "Nós nem mesmo tivemos a chance de falar sobre a Beth." Puck sussurrou, olhando para baixo.

"Nós vamos falar. Eu tenho negócios em Lima. Podemos nos encontrar."

"É," Puck assentiu. "Eu levo você pra ver a cidade."

"Foi muito bom, Puck. Eu me diverti."

"Melhor do que os planos que você teve que cancelar?" Puck perguntou com um sorrisinho.

"Nem chegou perto." Quinn riu, balançando a cabeça. "Mas ainda assim, foi legal."

"Nos falamos depois?"

"Claro que sim, Puckerman; você está com o meu dinheiro agora. Vamos nos corresponder regularmente."

"Parece bom, baby mama." Quinn apenas revirou os olhos antes de abraçar Puck rapidamente.

"Até logo, Puck."

"Muito em breve, Q."

"Muito em breve." Ela riu antes de enfiar a chave na fechadura, mas antes de virar a maçaneta, a porta abriu, revelando uma Rachel bem brava, com as mãos nos quadris.

"E _onde_ vocês estavam? Hmm? _Hmmm_?" Puck e Quinn trocaram um sorrisinho antes de Puck tomar um passo a frente, mãos nos bolsos, se inclinando para dar um beijonho na bochecha de Rachel.

"Valeu, Rach. Você foi uma judia bem durona hoje a noite. Me deixou orgulhoso." Ele ofereceu mais um sorriso para Quinn antes de ir embora.

Rachel ficou ali parada, sem saber o que fazer ou o por que de nem Puck ou Quinn parecerem intimidados – ela havia ensaiado aquela fala por horas em frente ao espelho – antes de bufar e bater o pé no chão. Ela ouviu Quinn rir enquanto a esposa entrava no quarto.

"É melhor você se cuidar, Puckerman!" Rachel gritou para o corredor antes de fechar a porta.

Quinn estava se trocando e Rachel apenas a observou, parada à porta do quarto. "E como foi sua noite, superstar? Puck me disse que as crianças não conseguiam parar de falar sobre você durante a viagem."

"Eu exijo saber agora o que te atrasou tanto!" Rachel disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "E, sim, eles me amam." Ela acrescentou rapidamente.

Quinn deslizou para dentro de sua camisola de seda e sorriu para Rachel. "Você fica muito sexy quando está com ciúmes." Quinn sussurrou enquanto caminhava de encontro a esposa.

Os braços de Rachel caíram ao lado do corpo enquanto se remexia, de repente se sentindo menos chateada. Não que ela estivesse de verdade. Ela apenas não gostava de ser deixada por fora. Se Puck e Quinn conversaram sobre Beth, Rachel também queria estar lá, segurando a mão de Quinn caso a esposa se sentisse emocional.

Quinn acaricou os longos cabelos de Rachel e sorriu para ela. "E tinha uma proposta de negocio para nos oferecer. Eu só o ouvi. Nós agora somos orgulhosamente investidoras do _Puck's Bar-Be-Que_."

"Bem, eu gostaria de saber disso!" Rachel fez beicinho, olhando para a esposa.

"E você vai. Mas agora é hora de todas as divas irem para a cama." Quinn sorriu.

Rachel bufou silenciosamente, mas segurou a mão de Quinn, sendo guiada até a cama. "Bem, pelo menos vamos poder ficar juntas amanha. O teatro vai estar fechado por causa da festa dos amigos do Ainsley e Charlene vão dar e então vai ser hora de fazer sexo." Rachel disse, deitando-se.

"Eu realmente não quero ir amanha." Quinn grunhiu, se enrolando com Rachel na cama, descansando a cabeça do ombro da esposa.

Rachel beijou o topo da cabeça de Quinn e sorriu. "Mas você tem que falar com tantas pessoas. Minha pequena mulher de negócios." Rachel suspirou.

"Ou alguma coisa que não me faça parecer a Vivian Ward." Quinn disse, bocejando.

As luzes se apagaram, e elas estavam confortavelmente deitadas juntas, e Quinn estava a momentos de finalmente cair no sono. "Nós podemos reencenar algumas cenas do filme se você quiser."

Quinn apenas gargalhou contra o pescoço de Rachel.

* * *

_Prove..._

As costas de Rachel bateram contra a parede do cubículo do banheiro onde a festa beneficente estava acontecendo, enquanto as mãos de Quinn imediatamente levantavam seu vestido entre beijos molhados e quentes. Ela produziu um gemido alto quando as mãos de Quinn agarraram seu bumbum, e ela caiu de joelhos bem na frente de Rachel. "Oh, isso é tão errado, _tão_ errado. Não devíamos fazer isso aqui." Ela gemeu novamente.

"Eu não consigo parar." Quinn respondeu urgentemente enquanto sugava audivelmente as coxas de Rachel.

"Você não pode parar." Rachel grunhiu enquanto segurava os cabelos de Quinn.

"Porra, eu não vou parar." Quinn choramingou, continuando a beijar, olhos firmemente grudados no sexo nu de Rachel. "E eu amo depilações." Ela murmurou, seus beijos subindo ainda mais.

Com as palavras de Quinn, os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram, e ela de repente puxou o cabelo de Quinn. "Mas que porra-"

As palavras morreram quando Rachel empurrou a esposa na tampa do vaso sanitário. Os papéis haviam se invertido agora, e Rachel estava de joelhos, levantando o vestido de Quinn até a cintura da esposa. "Oh, santa prorrogação!" Rachel se derreteu com a visão do sexo úmido de Quinn. "Grandioso, piedoso estado de execução!" caiu de seus lábios enquanto ela sentava na coxa de Quinn. "Amável, amável..." ela continuou a murmurar enquanto a cabeça de Quinn batia contra a parede atrás dela, dedos deslizando através dos cabelos de Rachel.

"_Rachel_, amor, eu não preciso ouvir seu previamente preparado monologo, só me chupa." Quinn choramingou enquanto lambia os lábios.

Rachel gemeu excessivamente com o comando e abriu as pernas de Quinn. "Eu nem mesmo _sei_ o que eu quero fazer primeiro." Ela sussurrou com um gemido dolorido. Cada som que Rachel fazia, deixava Quinn ainda mais maluca, e ela rapidamente segurou Rachel contra seu colo.

"Monta em mim primeiro." Quinn sussurrou. Desde a dança de colo, Quinn não queria nada mais do que sentir o corpo nu de Rachel cavalgando contra o seu. Sem barreiras. Sem restrições.

Novamente, a escolha de palavras de Quinn deixou Rachel ainda mais louca. Ela elevou o próprio vestido antes de passar os braços ao redor do pescoço de Quinn para se estabilizar. "Vamos fazer isso." Ela murmurou antes de beijar Quinn. Quinn assentiu de volta no beijo, enfiando a língua na boca de Rachel enquanto sentia a esposa deslizar mais perto ainda de seu sexo, deixando uma marca molhada em sua perna.

"_Porra_, isso é tão bom." Quinn murmurou, abrindo as costas do vestido de Rachel, puxando o tecido até poder finalmente deixar expostos os seios da esposa.

O ângulo era estranho. Mas elas apenas queria sentir uma a outra. Desesperadamente. As mãos de Quinn seguraram a bunda de Rachel enquanto seus olhares se encontravam. Ela se olharam atentamente por um longo momento enquanto respiravam fundo, antes de Quinn puxar Rachel contra seu corpo.

"OH, _Deus_, eu vou gritar!" Rachel gemeu, batendo a testa contra o ombro de Quinn. Ela sentia as batidas do coração de Quinn contra os seus e balançou para frente mais uma vez, com grandes resultados.

"_Jesus, assim_."

"_Quinn_!"

"Nós vamos gozar e depois damos o _fora_ daqui." Quinn disse entre dentes, gemendo. Rachel apenas assentiu entre a respiração pesada, continuando a friccionar seu sexo molhado contra Quinn. "E nós nunca vamos parar de – _poooorra, assim, Rachel_ – fazer sexo!"

A sensação de seus sexos se tocando as fez terem espasmos de excitação. Acontecia só de vez em quando, mas aquilo era o bastante. E era tão bom, na verdade, que quando a porta do banheiro abriu, elas não diminuíram o ritmo.

Elas respiravam pesado contra o ouvido uma da outra enquanto deslizavam juntas contra a umidade uma da outra. Ao longe, como se estivessem sob água, elas ouviram o som da conversa entre duas mulheres. Mas elas não se importavam.

Quinn apertou a bunda de Rachel enquanto observava os seios da esposa balançarem de um lado para o outro e para cima e para baixo. Pensamentos nada inocentes passaram por sua mente, enquanto ela planejava o que queria tentar fazer com Rachel.

"Olha pra mim, Quinn." Rachel suspirou contra o ouvido da esposa. Quinn olhou para ela, e elas se observaram, as cavalgadas se tornando mais caóticas e rápidas.

Quinn percebeu que Rachel mordia o lábio inferior em desespero. Seus gemidos estavam ficando mais altos, e Quinn não sabia se Rachel se seguraria por muito tempo para não gritar.

"Grita, _Jesus, Rachel_, grita!" Quinn suspirou quando sentiu a umidade de Rachel se juntar a sua.

"Porra, Quinn!" Rachel gritou com a voz rouca. Mesmo agora, a voz de Rachel parecia pesada. Sua esposa nem estava gozando ainda. As duas mulheres que estavam no banheiro pararam de conversar, mas Quinn não se importava.

Ela estava segurando a bumbum nu de Rachel em suas mãos enquanto seus seios nus balançavam bem na sua frente. Quinn sentia o que isso fazia com Rachel, molhando tanto sua coxa, implorando para seus olhos ficarem abertos para que ela pudesse apreciar cada momento. "Nós precisamos parar, precisamos parar." Rachel repetiu várias vezes, mas não parou de se mexer.

Pensamentos horrivelmente safados estavam a segundos de passarem pelos lábios de Rachel, e ela estava certa de que ia gritar cada um deles.

"Não." Quinn suspirou, ainda balançando o corpo para frente e para trás, apertando ainda mais a bunda de Rachel. "Rachel, amor, eu tô quase lá. Eu tô _muito_ perto de gozar."

Essa visão foi a gota d'água, e Rachel cravou os dentes da pele do pescoço de Quinn enquanto gritava. O grito subiu a sua garganta direto no ouvido de Quinn, fazendo o sexo de Quinn contrair e pulsar com o ritmo dos grunhidos de Rachel.

Rachel descansou a cabeça no ombro de Quinn, respirando pesado. Ela sentiu a umidade das duas se encontrarem, fazendo seu clitóris ter um espasmo.

Através de suspiros errôneos, Quinn se obrigou a continuar segurando Rachel firmemente. "Nós precisamos dar um _puta_ fora daqui."

"_Sim_," Rachel disse, a voz rouca. "Preferivelmente, ainda nessa _porra_ de segundo!"

* * *

**Tá, tá... podem de chamar de vagabunda, vadia, destruidora de lares. Eu não vou me importar porque mereço. Na verdade vou me importar um pouquinho. E eu não quero dar desculpas, mas pra me explicar e ser bem sincera, eu sou uma puta de uma preguiçosa, e apesar de ainda gostar de traduzir, ficar sentada na frente do notebook por horas a fio já não me dá mas tesão como antes. E eu trabalho agora. Em uma companhia aérea, o que não é nada fácil, vou dizer pra vocês. E ainda tenho uma família pra ajudar. Não vou fazer promessas e dizer que as atualizações vão ser como antes, mas eu prometo **_tentar_**. Espero que isso seja o bastante. E se tiver alguém aí que queira me ajudar, só é me mandar uma mensagem que eu vou ficar muito grata.**

**Enfim, **_I'll Be_** está oficialmente completa no perfil da autora original. Só mais três capítulos à frente. Capítulos bem extensos. E o final é perfeito, então, mesmo como tradutora vai dar muita saudade. E no nosso próximo capítulo aqui Aconteceu Naquela Noite elas finalmente vão trepar, CARALHOOO. E vou dizer uma coisa, smut pra caralho, quero ver como vou escrever as sacanagens. Vish.**

**E... me perguntaram se eu sou gay? AUHAUHAUHUAHUAHUHAUHUAHUHAH! Pow... vou dizer, hein... **

_I am... ecstatic! _

**Não pude resistir. Eu gosto de quem eu gosto, fazer o quê? Acho que o imperfeito não participa do passado... mas, sem sacanagem agora, a culpa não é minha se pinto e peitos são igualmente sexys. Mesmo assim, continuo solteira. Damn.**

**Então, babies, eu sinto muito mesmo, espero que vocês entendam meu lado, porque eu entendo o de vocês. Se alguém quiser falar comigo pra reclamar de alguma coisa ou simplesmente pra me dizer que eu sou perfeita, meu tumblr é lostinamazon. **

**Beijos, coisas lindas!**


	18. Informação!

**INFORMAÇÃO!**

Antes de qualquer coisa, eu queria realmente agradecer àqueles e àquelas que continuam mandando mensagens de apoio à mim e às histórias, pessoas que ainda não inteiramente desistiram dessa tradutora:

_**MUITO, MUITO, MUITO OBRIGADAAA!**_

Eu senti que precisava enfatizar essa parte em primeiro lugar, porque realmente, sem leitores não existe história ou tradução que decole.

E depois de alguns reviews e principalmente o da (do?)_ Asuka,_ eu resolvi 'manchar' _Eu Estarei_ com esse pequeno texto, pra tentar explicar a minha ausência mais do que longa, essa ausência que frustra quem lê, porque eu sei como** ME** frustra quando coisas assim acontecem. O problema é que a vida real **EXISTE**!

E a vida real frustra uma pessoa mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

A vida real me frustou. A vida real vem me frustrando desde que eu tinha dez anos quando sofri um acidente de ônibus, e nem preciso dizer que as consequências e cicatrizes me marcam até hoje. É claro que fisicamente, eu fiquei legal depois de seis meses - não contando muito os dentes que eu perdi depois de bater de boca no asfalto e que ainda hoje eu espero por um implante dentário pra substituir os provisórios, mas podia ser pior porque UM ÔNIBUS ME ATROPELOU! - e o acidente também me presenteou com o que minha amiga gosta de chamar de "sorriso de malandra", mas eu acho que as partes boas acabam por aí.

Meus pais achavam que com o exterior curado, tudo estaria curado também. _BAAAMMM. ERRADO!_ Mas é claro que depois de cinco anos tendo uns ataques de pânico - que pra todo mundo era 'frescura'-, finalmente quando eu fiz 14/15 nós resolvemos procurar um psicólogo e é claro que eu estava quase num caminho pra síndrome do pânico! Sabe, eu nunca fui no tipo depressiva. Eu sempre tentei usar meu óbvio talento no humor ( xD ) pra tentar esquecer que de vez em quando eu pirava, que com 15 anos eu era a única que ainda não conseguia ficar em casa sozinha ou o medo tomava conta de mim.

Não se preocupem, minha piração é silenciosa, até hoje. Eu só me escondo no quarto, tento não hiperventilar e rezo pra que tudo melhore.

Nesse meio tempo, entre meus 13-16 anos, meus pais resolveram se divorciar. E pra uma criança/adolescente que depois do acidente se tornou dependente dos pais, aquilo me afetou demais. Meu pai fazia coisas **NADA** legais. Nada físico, mas... digamos que deixar de pagar **MEU** colégio como modo de atingir minha **MÃE **foi uma das coisas que me deixaram mais frustradas ainda. Aos poucos eu tive que aprender a me virar sozinha. Tipo, e_scola pública e cheia de emoções e aventuras e pessoas estranhas, aí vou eu_!

E eu me virei muito bem a ponto de as crises pararem por um bom tempo. Eu parei de falar com meu pai - ele sempre foi o 'pai herói' pra mim, admito, mas a mágoa ficou tatuada no coração. Aos poucos eu e minha irmã fomos começando a nos reaproximar dele, mas homens com ego ferido _SE_ ferem mais facilmente. Meu pai acabou tendo um aneurisma e um AVC. Quase não falava, pouco se mexia, então a mãe dele resolveu levar ele pra cidade dela, onde ela tinha condições de ajuda-lo a se recuperar, e ele se recuperou tão bem a ponto de voltar a falar e até dirigir. Nunca tinha ganhado de verdade minha confiança de volta, mas pai é pai.

Depois disso, teve meu avô que muitos de vocês sabem. Ele também teve um aneurisma, mas logo foi tratado. Eu sempre morei com meus avós maternos, irmãos e minha mãe - depois do pai ter ido embora. Fiquei com medo de que alguma coisa acontecesse com ele, mas não aconteceu, YAY! Eu arrumei um emprego, entrei na faculdade - tive que trancar a faculdade logo depois pra estudar e ajudar em casa -, minha irmã engravidou! Tudo parecia perfeito atéee...

2013. Se eu pudesse apagar esse ano... ai, ai.

Eu estava me reaproximando do meu pai, ele tava melhor, tinha se voltado mais pra religião - aqui em casa todo mundo é mais ou menos religioso - e até falava com minha mãe. Ele vinha nos visitar uma vez por ano, e era legal, engraçado porque ele mudou e era bom. Ele chegou e vivia dizendo 'Eu vou embora dia cinco, hein! Minha passagem tá marcada pro dia cinco!' quando se referia a voltar pra cidade da mãe dele.

Mas dia cinco ele foi pra outro lugar, um lugar que todo mundo vai um dia. Minha irmã irmã gritou e imediatamente eu senti uma paz imensa e um pensamento: Meu pai vai morrer hoje. E ele morreu. Em menos de cinco minutos. Eu fui no quarto onde eles dormiam pra ver o que estava acontecendo e ele olhou pra mim. Bem nos meus olhos. Eu não chorei, talvez fosse o choque, e eu que nunca fui muito sociável com os vizinhos - sempre achando que eles me viam como a menina que foi atropelada - acabei correndo na rua pedindo ajuda, só de pijama e descalça.

Foi muito inesperado. Meu pai era forte e tinha saúde e parecia bem, e um ataque fulminante de repente acontece assim, enquanto ele visita a gente, como se tivesse tudo planejado no caderninho de alguém.

Minha irmã estava grávida de três meses e meu pai comprou o enxoval todo.

Meus avós maternos ficaram muito abalados. Tinham ido morar na casa de outra filha. Às vezes meu avô me ligava e dizia que achava que ia morrer como meu pai. Ele tinha saudades de morar com a gente. Mas nós não estávamos com condições financeira de manter eles aqui. Meu avô se deixou levar tanto pela saudade e depressão que dois meses depois do meu pai ele também morreu.

E eu fiquei: ESPERA, PAREM DE OLHAR PRA GENTE COM PENA!

A verdade é que nós ficamos sem rumo. Minha avó voltou a morar com a gente, minha irmã teve o bebê com seis meses de gestação. Isso foi em julho do ano passado. Meu sobrinho está na UTI até hoje depois de várias cirurgias. Acho que o esforço que minha irmã fez tentando salvar meu pai foi demais, fora o esforço emocional.

E eu estou desempregada! Virei estatística. Mas voltei pra faculdade esse ano. Minha avó teve um AVC leve há algumas semanas e minha mãe tá doente também, mas sempre se mantendo firme aqui. Minha irmã vai visitar o bebê todos os dias, esperando que ele volte logo pra casa - se Deus quiser, ele vai vir logo! Nossa vida financeira ainda não melhorou em nada - mas vai melhorar. E eu estou procurando um psiquiatra porque depois de tudo isso, as crises voltaram e eu não tenho mais 15 anos.

Eu tenho 21, com uma vida real aqui. Frustrante? Com toda a certeza. Eu sei que se acontecer alguma coisa com a minha mãe, não vou ter ninguém. Pelo menos ninguém com paciência pra me ajudar porque muitos ainda acham que seja frescura. Então eu estou tentando me 'consertar'.

A cada review, a cada favourite eu me sinto culpada por não ter atualizado nada em muito tempo pra vocês. Muito culpada **MESMO. T**enho a primeira parte do próximo capítulo de _Eu Estarei_ aqui, mas falta ânimo pra terminar, como tem me faltado ânimo pra muita coisa.

Mesmo depois de tudo isso e de tudo que está por vir, pelo menos eu ainda tenho _fé_, e é isso que me move todos os dias. Eu sei que tem gente que não acredita em Deus, mas dane-se. Eu sobrevivi a muitas coisas pra não acreditar que tinha _Alguém_ segurando minha mão nessas horas, nas horas difíceis. Eu podia ter morrido quando tinha dez anos.

Enfim, eu ainda pretendo terminar todas essas histórias. Só espero que vocês sejam pacientes como têm sido. A vida às vezes requer paciência e como! A vida real é uma vadia!

Mas eu me sinto muito agradecida pela minha vida e por vocês.

Obrigada!

**BJS!**


End file.
